<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic by Lara_Kaminari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845561">Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari'>Lara_Kaminari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, I don't have a plan., I think it will be funnier and more dramatic than I thought, I will take my time to add many romantic interactions, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MC RAVENCLAW, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Really none of this has a plan, Romance, THIS PEOPLE IS GOING TO FUCK LIKE CRAZY, That's right, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, i'm working on this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:16:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El descubrimiento de un pergamino en el baño revela que todos están bajo la influencia de "El Autor", ¿Podrá MC detenerlo a tiempo? ¿Terminará siendo arrastrada a un romance inusual o logrará que todo vuelva a la normalidad?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barnaby Lee/Charlie Weasley, Barnaby Lee/Player Character, Diego Caplan/Player Character, Jae Kim/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Murphy McNully/Player Character, Penny Haywood/Player Character, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Bill Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley, Player Character/ all the students of Hogwarts, Player Character/Felix Rosier, Player Character/Merula Snyde, Player Character/Talbott Winger, Skye Parkin/Player Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Iniciamos una nueva historia! ¿Qué tan larga será? Como siempre, no tengo idea.<br/>Seguramente el resultado será interesante en cualquier sentido, espero que les guste &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo apuntaba a que sería una mañana normal en Hogwarts, ¿por qué no lo sería? Perezosamente se levantó de la cama, se aseguró de preparase para estar decente en su primera clase. Entró al salón de pociones, la primera bomba de locura no había estallado; se sentó en su mesa habitual, el profesor Snape pronto empezaría a parlotear sobre su decepción con los trabajos entregados con anterioridad.  </p><p>Abrió su libro de pociones, no alcanzó a terminar el párrafo por una sensación extraña, se sentía observada. Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con Mérula Snyde, ella la observaba con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rosadas; miró detrás de su espalda y a los lados, definitivamente su enemiga mortal la estaba mirando. </p><p>—¿Quieres decirme algo? — Preguntó confundida. </p><p>—¡Claro que no! — Se cubrió el rostro con un enorme libro, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra el resto de la clase. Pronto averiguaría que esa fuera la primera señal de una bomba de locura que se desataría en Hogwarts. </p><p>Estaba terminando de revolver su posición cuando Barnaby se sentó a su lado, se sorprendió por su presencia, él solía sentarse en una mesa aparte. Pensó en que seguramente volvió a beber un brebaje mal preparado, pero se lo veía perfectamente bien. Al menos el profesor Snape estaba ocupado regañando a un estudiante de Hufflepuff. </p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí? — Su amigo tenía una sonrisa extraña, y recordaba su mentón en su mano, incluso inclinó su cabeza levemente. Algo incómoda pasó su mano frente al rostro de su compañero para despertarlo de su ensoñamiento. — ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Ahora que poción tomaste? </p><p>—Te ves especialmente linda el día de hoy. — Soltó una risa convencida sobre que se trataba de una broma tonta, el chico slytherin no cambió su expresión soñadora. Snape dio por finalizada la clase, y recogió sus elementos con urgencia para huir de allí, buscaría a Rowan para conversar sobre su extraña mañana. </p><p>La encontró en su lugar habitual: La biblioteca. Varias pilas de libros cubrían los alrededores, como si hubiese construido un muro para que nadie fuera a molestarla; quitó una parte de su fortaleza para sentarse frente a ella y hablar en susurros, no necesitaba los regaños de la Señora Pince. </p><p>—Rowan, ¿hay una fuga de gas en la sala de slytherin? Barnaby y Mérula se han estado comportado extraño. </p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó interesada. </p><p>—Mérula y Barnaby no dejaban de mirarme de forma extraña, por un segundo creí que tenía algo en la cara. Pero no tiene sentido, él me dijo que me veía linda... </p><p>—¿Barnaby Lee te dijo “linda”? Eso es tan tierno. — Dijo su amiga con una sonrisa mientras apretaba su libro contra su pecho. </p><p>—A Barnaby todo le parece lindo. — Le recordó. </p><p>—No lo sé, nunca he escuchado que se dirija así a una persona. — Khanna comenzó a rascar su barbilla con su dedo índice mientras pensaba. Siempre era lo mismo con ella, se desconectaba muy rápido cuando una serie de pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza; MC chasqueó los dedos para devolverla a la realidad. —Quiero decir, ¿con las criaturas? Claro, pero ¿con las personas? Es realmente peculiar. </p><p>Decidió que se encerraría en su sala común hasta que fuera necesario salir. No sólo sus amigos actuaban extraños, ¡los otros estudiantes también! Varios usaban su uniforme sin respetar el protocolo, eran más audaces a la hora de romper las reglas, el coqueteo era constante entre el alumnado, y hablaban sobre fiestas como si eso no estuviese prohibido. </p><p>No lograba concentrarse en su ensayo para el profesor Binns, treinta centímetros de longitud era demasiado para un simple texto. Dejó su pluma en la mesa, de nuevo unos estudiantes de Ravenclaw tenían una conversación sin tapujos sobre el texto; de cualquier manera, debía salir para regresar a la biblioteca los libros que tomó. </p><p>—Mierda. — Susurró para sí misma. Los libros eran muy pesados, y su cabello se había enganchado en su insignia de prefecto. Caminaba con la cabeza torcida cuando vio a su salvación salir de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. — ¡Bill, ayúdame con esto! </p><p>El chico Weasley tomó sus libros, por lo que aprovechó su libertad para desenredar su cabello ¿Cómo había pasado? Algo más que agregar a su lista de “Sucesos extraños en Hogwarts”, agradeció la ayuda de su amigo y extendió sus brazos, pero él se negó a entregárselos. </p><p>—Yo los llevaré, no creo que sea muy conveniente que tú los lleves. </p><p>—Eres todo un caballero, sólo déjame llevar un par. En serio no quiero verte cargar con mi problema de libros. — Tomó tres de la pila, al devolverle la mirada se sintió pequeña; Bill la estaba observándola de la misma forma que Mérula y Barnaby. Intentó conservar la calma, quizás era una simple mirada de “oh, eres como mi hermana pequeña y eso es adorable”; lo único de lo que estaba segura es que sus piernas no le funcionaban ¿Por qué no caminaba? No avanzó ni dos pasos desde que salió de su casa común y necesitó que la socorriera, pensó cuánto tardaría si salía corriendo hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw para encerrarse allí otra vez. </p><p>—Me estás mirando de forma extraña. — Dijo él. </p><p>—¿Yo lo estoy haciendo? Quiero decir, no es cómo si tú... — Se atropelló con las palabras, quizás estaba siendo paranoica. Tuvo una mala mañana, y malinterpretó las señales de sus compañeros, eso tenía más sentido que cualquier otra opción que pudiese llegar a pensar. Sus manos sudaron, ¿por qué demonios no se movía? — ¿Te reunirás con Rakepick luego? Todavía tenemos que buscar la bóveda y ese supuesto cuadro... </p><p>—Estoy pensando en abandonar este asunto de ser un rompe maldiciones. — Confesó. </p><p>—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Este es tu sueño, dijiste que al graduarte irías a Egipto para... </p><p>—Será una suspensión temporal, no necesito empezar mi carrera ahora. Prefiero esperar... — Intentó decir, pero su amiga lo interrumpió.  </p><p>—¿Esperar qué? — Ahora sí que estaba confundida, ese no era William Weasley ¿verdad? Jamás dejaría de lado su misión para sentarse a esperar, ¿esperar qué? ¿por qué estaba tan enojada? Pronto se convertiría en adulto, podría hacer lo que se le antojara. </p><p>—Quiero esperarte a ti. </p><p>Parpadeó incrédula.  </p><p>—¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste? </p><p>—Quiero viajar contigo a Egipto, sé que dijiste que querías ser rompe maldiciones en un futuro. </p><p>—Claro que no, yo... — Tartamudeó intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, ¿desde cuándo estaba tan interesado en pasar tiempo con ella después de graduarse? En serio, ¿¡Por qué diablos no podía caminar!? — No entiendo por qué de repente tú... </p><p>—Te quiero. </p><p>—Ya lo sé, soy tu pequeña hermana adoptiva y todo eso, pero... </p><p>—No de esa manera. </p><p>Sus manos no eran la única parte de su cuerpo que estaba sudando, ¿era idea suya o la iluminación del ambiente cambió? ¿alguien prendió una radio de música romántica? Miró a sus alrededores, estaban en el punto exacto donde las salas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se encontraban ¡Y no había ningún estudiante por los pasillos! Estaba por pedir una explicación cuando la primera bomba de locura estalló; sus labios se encontraron, tardó unos segundos en entender lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando que todo fuera una extraña pesadilla. Finalmente reaccionó cuando la boca de William se movió más ansiosa, tiró sus libros al suelo y lo empujó con fuerza. </p><p>—¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! — Agitó sus manos, en estado de shock. Sintió que sus piernas reaccionaban, las usó para dar pasos cortos de un lado a otro mientras intentaba darse aire con sus manos. — ¡Tú! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? Santo cielo, ese fue mi primer maldito beso, ¿qué le diré a Charlie? Va a matarme. </p><p>—¿Por qué le darías explicaciones a Charlie? — Se veía tan tranquilo, como si besarla hubiese sido algo normal y completamente rutinario. Verlo fruncir el ceño la tomó por sorpresa, ¿acaso no entendía la gravedad de la situación?  </p><p>—¡Es tu hermano! Creerá que traicioné su confianza o algo así, ¿Cómo le voy a explicar que simplemente tú...? — Corrió hacia el baño de prefectos, no volteó hacia atrás ni por un segundo y colocó todos los hechizos protectores posibles en la puerta. </p><p>Inhalar y exhalar. Caminó por toda la habitación intentando regular su respiración y sus pensamientos, esto era obra de una maldición ¿No es así? Alguien entró a una bóveda provocando que todos los estudiantes del colegio actuasen como verdaderos lunáticos; se salpicó agua en la cara, si no era eso entonces seguramente estaba soñando. Era una fuerte posibilidad que se hubiera quedado dormida mientras escribía su pergamino para el profesor Binns, en un segundo despertaría y todo estaría bien; se golpeó varias veces el rostro al mismo tiempo que decía: “¡Despierta!”. </p><p>—Oh no, finalmente te volviste loca. — Duncan Ashe salió de un cubículo del baño, su cuerpo fantasmal se acercó hacia ella. </p><p>—¡Duncan! Por favor dime que sigues siendo tú. — Suplicó. </p><p>—No entiendo la pregunta. — Su expresión señalaba lo normal en Duncan: “La hermana de Jacob finalmente se volvió loca.” Tal vez él no fue afectado, pensó en la posibilidad de que sólo afectase a estudiantes vivos. — Creo que tú también te volviste demente. </p><p>—¿También? ¿A quién más viste? — Indagó con interés. </p><p>—¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de la cantidad de estudiantes que entraron aquí para tener sexo? Fue vomitivo, debería acusarlos con McGonagall. — Ambos pusieron caras de asco al imaginarlo. — ¡Eso no es lo peor! Algunos chicos entraron para... El asunto es que pensaban en ti al hacerlo. </p><p>—Creo que voy a vomitar... </p><p>—¿Quieres que te diga sus nombres? </p><p>—Merlín santísimo, ¡claro que no! Quiero vivir en la ignorancia por esta vez.— Exclamó con horror mientras los posibles candidatos abrumaban su mente. — Tengo que averiguar por qué está pasando esto antes de que se salga de control. </p><p>—Tengo algo que podría ayudarte. — Duncan recorrió los cubículos del baño hasta regresar con un pedazo arrugado de pergamino. — Encontré esto mientras me escondía de esos estudiantes pervertidos. </p><p>Tomó el papel y comenzó a leerlo, la caligrafía se caracterizaba por ser elegante y clara, podría ser la letra de una chica. Prestó atención a su contenido, no sabía si reír o llorar ante lo que sus ojos observaban incrédulos.  </p><p>“Mérula Snyde sentía que su corazón saltaría de su pecho cuando su eterno amor, la adorable MC, le dirigió la palabra en clase de pociones. Claro que no se atrevió a declarar sus sentimientos, no estaba preparada para abrir su corazón...”. </p><p>“Los ojos de Barnaby Lee amenazaron con soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, su hermoso cabello era movido por el viento de la mañana. Sólo podía pensar en su enamorada: MC, la estudiante más talentosa e inalcanzable de...” </p><p>Soltó una carcajada ante lo que estaba leyendo. </p><p>—Duncan, ¿es en serio? —El ataque de risas fue más potente, parece que cayó en la trampa de su amigo fantasma. — Es lo más ridículo que leí, parece escrito por una niña fanática. </p><p>—No es una broma, en serio lo encontré aquí. </p><p>—¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto ocurrió porque alguien simplemente lo escribió? — Preguntó incrédula. </p><p>—No lo sé, tú eres la rompe maldiciones ¿Por qué no lo resuelves? — Desapareció claramente ofendido por dudar de él, y la dejó pensar en su descubrimiento. Sólo era una casualidad y una tontería sin pies ni cabeza, de todos modos ¿por qué alguien escribiría sobre ella? Aunque no era la única afectada en la historia, vio por sí misma como los demás estudiantes se comportaban como locos. </p><p>Escondió el pergamino arrugado en el bolsillo de su camisa, ¿cómo resolvería la situación si ninguno de sus amigos podía actuar con normalidad? Caminó hasta su dormitorio después de asegurar que nadie inesperado la siguiera para declarar sus sentimientos, entró a su cuarto con algo de cautela; abrió sus cajones de ropa para guardar el pedazo de pergamino y otro nuevo descubrimiento la dejó paralizada. </p><p>¿Y esa ropa? Nada de eso era suyo ¿o sí?, sus uniformes de repuesto eran tan cortos, su ropa de descanso era provocativa, y ni siquiera quería seguir viendo su ropa interior: Todo era de encaje, algunas ni siquiera entendía cómo se ponían debido a los hilos y detalles que la adornaban. Escondió su hallazgo debajo de un conjunto inusual de medias de red, era probable que el autor misterioso hubiese cambiado más cosas de lo que debía. </p><p>Con nervios, caminó hacia el Gran Comedor. No podía huir de su estómago que suplicaba ser llenado con algo de comida, ¿esa era otra treta de la persona que escribía su alocada historia? Decidió nombrarlo “El Autor” hasta que descubriera su identidad, lo que sería muy pronto. Algo temerosa se sentó en su mesa, sus amigos –a pesar de ser de otras casas– la acompañaron, eso sí era normal, se relacionaba con gente que nunca cumplía las reglas de distanciamiento estudiantil. Se relajó un poco al ver cómo bromeaban, metió un pedazo de pollo a su boca, quizás no era tan malo. </p><p>Recorrió con su mirada el salón, Bill no estaba por ningún lado y eso era un alivio, lo realmente malo era que Charlie tampoco estaba allí. Necesitaba hablar con él y explicarle lo que ocurrió antes de que lo escuchase de otra fuente, podría malinterpretarse terriblemente. </p><p>Un gran estruendo la sacó de sus pensamientos, el Gran Comedor comenzó a llenarse de fuegos artificiales de todos los colores. Eso también podía considerarse normal, las travesuras ocurrían todos los días; las explosiones tomaron la forma de hermosos dragones galeses que volaron por todo el techo, sonrió encantada, quien lo hubiera hecho se había superado. Las criaturas de luz fueron directamente hacia un chico que se había parado sobre una mesa. </p><p>Charlie Weasley. </p><p>—Oh no, esto no puede estar pasando. — De la nada apareció un reflector que la iluminó, los ojos de todos estaban entre ella y el chico pelirrojo. </p><p>—¡MC, yo lucharé por tu amor! ¡No me importa si tengo que retar a un duelo a quien sea que quiera arrebatarte de mi lado! — Exclamó mientras lanzaba Orchideus con su varita, un ramo de flores flotó hacia ella y lo tomó por instinto mientras pensaba un plan de escape. — Sé mi novia y luchemos por nuestro amor. </p><p>Abrió su boca para responder, balbuceó palabras incomprensibles y sonrió incómoda. De repente su comida se sentía terriblemente pesada en su estómago, abrazó el ramo como si fuera su salvavidas mientras tragaba saliva con fuerza. </p><p>—Te daré una respuesta en cuanto tome un poco de agua. — Respondió con una sonrisa incómoda, ¿acaso nadie notaba su desesperación? Se acercó el líquido a los labios, rápidamente lo escupió cuando alguien irrumpió en la escena para decir: </p><p>—¡Yo te reto a un duelo! — Todos miraron expectantes a Bill mientras lo veían lanzarle Desmaius a su propio hermano, una pelea se desató en pleno Comedor y nadie parecía querer intervenir. </p><p>—¿No se supone que los profesores deberían parar esto? — Preguntó, pero nadie le prestó atención. Decidió tomar el asunto por sus propias manos y derribar a ambos chicos para que dejaran de pelear, con los dos hermanos abatidos en el suelo, se puso en medio de ellos para que no pensaran en seguir atacándose. — Les recuerdo que son prefectos, no están dando el mejor ejemplo que digamos. </p><p>—¿A quién ayudarás primero? — Gritó Penny. </p><p>—¿Eso importa? </p><p>—Claro que sí, dependiendo de a quien ayudes primero podremos saber si tienes preferencias. — Agregó Badeea Ali. </p><p>Su lógica la tomó desprevenida. </p><p>—No tengo preferencias. — Algo muy en el fondo le dijo que estaba mintiendo, era cierto que ambos hermanos le caían bien, pero... — Ambos son muy buenos amigos. </p><p>Se retiró con la cabeza baja, evitando mirar a cualquier estudiante ¿Por qué tardó tanto en reaccionar? ¿El Autor estaba logrando influenciarla? Tendría que hablar con Duncan, él era el único que podría ayudarla a encontrar al culpable, debían impedir que siguiera escribiendo o no podría seguir controlándose. </p><p>Un brazo pasó sobre su hombro, Tonks la había seguido desde que salió huyendo de la situación. </p><p>—¿Estás bien? </p><p>—Si viniste a preguntarme sobre si me gusta alguno de ellos, juro que voy a... </p><p>—¡Claro que no! El amor apesta. — Una sensación de alivio atravesó su cuerpo, seguía siendo la misma de siempre. — ¿Quieres salir de fiesta para olvidar todo esto? </p><p>—¿Y a dónde iríamos? Es imposible salir de Hogwarts en medio de la noche, y si salimos durante el día se darán cuenta de nuestra ausencia. </p><p>—¿Quién dijo que saldríamos del colegio? — Dijo guiñándole un ojo. — Confía en mí, espérame en tu sala común a la medianoche. Lo importante es que te pongas guapa y quieras divertirte. </p><p>Al parecer esa era la lógica de su nuevo mundo: “Hey, vamos a una fiesta ¿Figuras de autoridad? Aquí no hay eso”. </p><p>—¡Ustedes! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Los estudiantes tienen que reunirse en el Gran Comedor. — Farfulló Flitch, en los brazos llevaba a la malvada Señora Norris. Personalmente le encantaban los gatos, pero no soportaba a esa criatura. </p><p>Caminó al resguardo de Tonks, quien le prometió que nadie se le acercaría “¡Mucho menos los hermanos Weasley!”, decía con firmeza. Tuvieron que separarse para sentarse en sus respectivas mesas y escuchar el anuncio del director; tamborileaba sus dedos con nerviosismo, suplicó a Merlín que no volviera a ocurrir una locura. </p><p>La segunda bomba de locura fue peor de lo que pensó, tuvo que cubrir su rostro con sus manos para evitar que alguien notase como se ponía cada vez más roja. Una lágrima amenazó con salir, esto no podía ser casualidad ¿verdad? No tenía sentido, nadie sabía algo tan personal como para agregarlo a su historia, El Autor no podía saberlo. </p><p>—Denle la bienvenida a Félix Rosier, su nuevo profesor Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. — Anunció Dumbledore. Fingió que no le interesaba, aplaudió junto a sus compañeros y sonrió falsamente; su presencia no era un buen augurio, volvería su misión más difícil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC conoce la vida de un clásico estudiante que vive en un fanfic; Fiestas, alcohol, escasa presencia de figuras de autoridad. <br/>Una charla con Duncan Ashe le abre nuevas perspectivas sobre su incómoda realidad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Juro que quería aguantarme y no subir los capítulos tan seguidos, el problema es que mientras escribo esto ya estoy preparando el tercer capítulo.<br/>¡Disfruten esta locura! Quiero agregar todos los temas clásicos en un fanfic y las fiestas fueron mi punto de partida, evidentemente habrán muchas más, este mundo es extraño.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Odiaba con cada fibra de su ser a ese desgraciado y vanidoso francés. Se paseaba por la clase como si el salón hubiese sido suyo todo este tiempo, ¿Dónde diablos estaba Rakepick? Permitía que un niñato cualquiera apareciera para presumir, todo era culpa de ese estúpido Autor. Fantaseó con encontrar a esa persona misteriosa para destruirla muy lentamente, la haría sufrir de formas inimaginables y luego... </p><p>—¿MC, tienes la respuesta? </p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? — Miró a los alrededores, toda la clase la observaba. En un segundo tenía el cuerpo de Félix más cerca de lo que necesitaba, ¿por qué tuvo que sentarse tan adelante? Oh claro, la conveniencia de la trama. </p><p>—Te recomiendo que dejes de verme tanto y prestes atención a la clase. — Se hizo más pequeña en el asiento a medida que escuchaba las risas del fondo, rogó porque su rostro no la traicionara poniéndose rojo. Si eran tan libres para hacer lo que quisieran, ¿podía darle un puñetazo a Ismelda si no se callaba? </p><p>Gruñó por lo bajo mientras él seguía dando la clase, planeaba interceptarlo una vez que hubiese acabado. Si era necesario lo amenazaría para que se marchase de una buena vez, no necesitaba su altanera presencia en el colegio mientras tenía problemas importantes que resolver; garabateó en su pergamino hasta que el último estudiante se fue. Se puso de pie con actitud desafiante, lo importante era no mostrar debilidad, atacar directamente al objetivo hasta que estuviera reducido para ser manipulado a su merced. </p><p>—¿Te quedaste con preguntas? — Preguntó Félix con una sonrisa arrogante. Realmente había cambiado en tan sólo dos años, un mechón de cabello rebelde caía sobre su frente, ciertamente estaba más alto y algo delgado sin llegar a ser un esqueleto. Recordó su despedida antes de que él se graduara, la sensación de ira lo ayudó a enfrentarlo.  </p><p>—¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? </p><p>—No deberías hablarme así, soy tu profesor. Para eso estoy aquí, para enseñar Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. </p><p>—Profesor mis calcetines. — Farfulló con desdén. — Tú no deberías estar aquí, se supone que estarías trabajando en una reserva de dragones a kilómetros de este maldito colegio. </p><p>—Sentí el impulso de venir aquí para impartir clases, soy tan útil como en la reserva. Ustedes necesitan a alguien que los guíe. </p><p>—Que tierno al creer que viniste aquí por cuenta propia. — Comentó con una sonrisa de desprecio, ni siquiera se imaginaba que un ser invisible y poderoso estaba manejando los hilos de sus vidas. </p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó con una ceja levantada, el brillo de curiosidad se hizo presente en sus ojos. </p><p>—Es una maldición, alguien está jugando con nosotros. No estás controlando tus propias acciones, “El Autor” te ordena que hacer a ti y a todos. — Explicó. </p><p>Su nuevo profesor se carcajeó, lo que la enfureció aún más. </p><p>—¿Quién es “El Autor”? </p><p>—No lo sé, pero... </p><p>—Realmente eres hilarante, sigues igual que cuando me fui. — Se mordió el labio para reprimir un insulto hacia el ex prefecto de Slytherin. </p><p>—No, no soy la misma que antes. </p><p>—¿Sigues llorando por lo que pasó? </p><p>—¡Cierra la boca! — Impulsivamente, tomó su tintero cerrado y se lo lanzó a la cara. Félix lo atrapó con gracia en tan sólo un segundo, ella apretó su puño ante la indiferencia y la falta de reacción; no iba a quedarse allí para ser humillada nuevamente, se alejó dando pisotones mientras buscaba a Rowan para hacer un berrinche sobre su desgraciada existencia. </p><p>Algo extraño pasó. Sus pies se pegaron al suelo, tiró de ellos sin lograr moverse ni un centímetro ¿Acaso otra vez El Autor tenía un plan para ella? Finalmente, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, pero no de la forma que hubiese querido ¡No las controlaba! Usó sus brazos para aferrarse con las uñas a las paredes, estaba perdiendo la batalla contra sus propias extremidades; se decidió por dejarse conducir sin poner resistencia, ¿a dónde la estaban llevando?  </p><p>“Caminó” hasta la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, era especialmente difícil dejarse controlar en un camino tan irregular. Sin romperse o doblarse alguna parte del cuerpo, llegó y sus piernas dejaron de tener conciencia propia; Barnaby terminaba de darle un baño al unicornio de la clase. Notó que otra vez cambiaba la iluminación del ambiente, que una extraña música se escuchaba sin haber una radio presente, su amigo se dio la vuelta y entendió a dónde iba la situación. Estaba a solas con un chico que tenía la camisa empapada y cuya musculatura se veía claramente, ladeó la cabeza, esos eran músculos demasiado bien formados para un simple adolescente. </p><p>—Claro, este es uno de esos momentos. — Murmuró pensativa, aparto su mirada del cuerpo pelicularmente hipnótico de su amigo. — De acuerdo, Autor. Hagamos esto, no tengo miedo de lo que sea que hayas preparado. </p><p>Se acercó a su amigo, dispuesta a dar pelea si fuera necesario. </p><p>—No te vi llegar. — Le dijo él con una sonrisa. </p><p>—Claro que sí, creo que hasta hablé conmigo misma unos segundos y en voz alta. — Sonrió forzosamente y se puso las manos en las caderas, no tendría que pasar nada romántico si ella no ayudaba en la escena. </p><p>—¿Te gusta el unicornio? El profesor Kettleburn me ordenó darle un cuidado especial, parece que confía en mis aptitudes. </p><p>—Me gustan los unicornios, ¿sabes qué más me gusta? Ser soltera. — Sintió como si atravesara una neblina; de repente, quería acostarse a dormir ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansada? — Pero, ¿sabes qué? Eres mucho más lindo que ese unicornio, siempre espero esta clase con ansias porque sé que te veré interactuar tan tiernamente con estas maravillosas criaturas. </p><p>Parpadeó varias veces, dio vueltas en el lugar buscando a alguien que le hubiese lanzado el encantamiento Imperius. Definitivamente estaban solos, ¿qué ocurrió? Era como despertar de una siesta, ahora todos sus sentidos estaban activos y alerta. </p><p>—¿Qué acaba de pasar? — Dijo asustada. </p><p>—No sabía que pensaras eso de mí. — Dijo Barnaby, claramente halagado y ruborizado por sus anteriores palabras. </p><p>—Es que no lo pienso, quiero decir... Eres guapo, pero yo no... — De nuevo esa neblina, ya no se sentía desagradable. Un cosquilleo de alegría recorría su sistema. — Pienso muchas cosas de ti, eres tan guapo, dulce y... ¡Santo Merlín, tengo que salir de aquí! </p><p>Corrió sin pensar más, sólo quería alejarse antes de volver a sumergirse en esa extraña neblina. Su mente maquinó de forma ágil y se encargó de reunir toda la información, ¿eso ocurría cuándo alguien no cumplía las reglas de la historia? Simple y llanamente era forzada a actuar como se esperaba de ella, la creciente posibilidad le revolvió el estómago. Debía dejarse llevar, y encontrar una solución al mismo tiempo. </p><p>Esperó hasta la medianoche para que Tonks fuera a buscarla, según sus cálculos todo ese asunto de la fiesta era una de las muchas invenciones de “El Autor”; todavía estaba mentalizada en pelear y por eso decidió vestir unos pantalones, los pantalones no provocan a nadie ¿verdad? Por muy rasgados que estén. El reloj dio las doce, salió de su Sala Común sin que nadie pareciera notar su ausencia; Nymphadora la esperaba afuera y ciertamente se había lucido con su atuendo completamente negro, esa chaqueta de motociclista favorecía su actitud rebelde. </p><p>—¡Que gusto! — Dijo mientras corría a abrazarla. — Adoro tu falda, usarla con medias de red fue una muy buena elección, mi amiga. </p><p>Bajó su mirada algo confundida por las palabras de su acompañante, efectivamente llevaba una ropa diferente ¿Y sus pantalones? ¿Qué demonios? Intentó bajar su falda sin éxito, ¿quién se vestía así? Estaba muerta de frío, maldijo al Autor desde sus adentros. La guerra sería dura. </p><p>—Tonks, ¿me das tu chaqueta? </p><p>—No te preocupes por el frío, a donde vamos agradecerás haber traído tan poca ropa. — La arrastró por los pasillos, ¿dónde estaba Flitch? ¿Y la señora Norris? La forma en la que sus pasos retumbaban por los pasillos la ponía nerviosa. Ese mundo no tenía sentido, las figuras de autoridad no tenían peso en los estudiantes. — Es aquí. </p><p>—¿En la sala de artefactos? ¿A unos pasos del punto principal de Hogwarts? Vaya, “El Autor” pensó en todos los detalles. — Bromeó en voz alta con sarcasmo, su amiga la miró algo extrañada. </p><p>—¿Quién es “El Autor”? </p><p>—Olvídalo, sólo entremos.  </p><p>Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, era simplemente irreal. Quedó boquiabierta ante la vista que se extendía, esa no era la sala de artefactos ¿o sí? Una simple habitación no podía extenderse tanto, crear una pista de baile, un bar, una piscina... No quiso seguir enumerando todo lo imposible, jamás terminaría. </p><p>—Creo que alguien se tomó muchas libertades creativas. — Murmuró. En su distracción, Tonks fue a la barra y regresó con unos vasos cargados de alcohol. — Esto está tan mal en tantos sentidos. </p><p>—Es una fiesta, mi amiga. Sólo relájate. — Sin poder controlarlo, su mano tomó el vaso y la obligó a beber hasta el fondo. Dio una bocanada de aire cuando acabó, ni siquiera le dio una pausa para poder respirar. —¡Vaya! Parece que hoy vas a divertirte. </p><p>La perdió de vista entre la multitud, el sabor del alcohol era tan desagradable. Caminó hacia la puerta, si volvía a perder el control entonces se iría en ese mismo instante; sus pies se pegaron al suelo, su corazón latió con rapidez pues sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Agitó sus manos al aire y le habló al techo. </p><p>—¡Está bien, cooperaré! ¿Quieres material para tu historia? ¿Eso quieres? Entonces observa. — Dijo enojada, se acercó a la barra y pidió una botella de lo más fuerte que tuvieran. El whisky de dragón quemó cada centímetro de su garganta, pero no se detuvo allí, se tambaleó hasta buscar alguna otra sustancia que nublara sus sentidos. “El Autor” pensaba que obtendría una escena romántica por borrachera, lo que no sospechaba es que pensaba beber hasta perder el conocimiento. Ella ganaba. </p><p>A lo lejos, Jae Kim contrabandeaba algo sospechoso a un estudiante. Lo interceptó antes de que se fuera, tomándolo de los hombros y casi gritando debido a la potencia de la música. </p><p>—¡Lo que seas que le hayas dado, dámelo a mí también! — Ordenó. </p><p>—Carajo, ¿cuánto tomaste? Hueles a una maldita bodega de licor. — Le respondió mientras agitaba una mano sobre su rostro. </p><p>—Evidentemente no tomé lo suficiente, ¡te dije que me des lo que le diste a ese chico! </p><p>—¿Cuánto dinero tienes? — Preguntó con una sonrisa. </p><p>—Tengo algo mucho mejor, ¿sabes qué son estos? Mis puños, que te partirán la cara si no me das lo que necesito. — Jae bufó ante la amenaza, igualmente le tendió una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco. — ¿Y qué demonios hago con esto?  </p><p>—Mételo por tu nariz, tonta. — El contrabandista le dio una demostración que ella cumplió al pie de la letra. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía creer que la prefecta de Ravenclaw se estuviese metiendo drogas por la nariz. — Mañana te arrepentirás, bonita. </p><p>—Te conviene que esta porquería me dé efecto ahora o tú serás el que se arrepentirá. — No lograba desmayarse, a pesar de lo que se estaba metiendo. Se sentía muy borracha, tenía un par de alucinaciones, y todo se sentía diferente. — Oye, Autor. Creo que tú y yo no nos estamos entendiendo. </p><p>Para su sorpresa, su cuerpo entero giró para ver la pista de baile ¿Esa era una señal? Parece que le estaba dando un poco de libertad para desarrollar la historia; al menos la canción que retumbaba era buena, por su propia voluntad se metió entre la gente que estaba bailando ¿En qué momento sus amigas decidieron ir a la fiesta? Cierto, nada en ese mundo tenía sentido. </p><p>Se dejó llevar por la música, era complicado saber si el ambiente había hecho su cambio habitual o si la música era otra señal. Lo único de lo que era consciente era acerca del calor en su cuerpo y la risa tonta que la invadía, nunca antes habría pensado en frotarse contra el cuerpo de sus amigas en un baile tan sensual... Como fuera, muchos estudiantes las miraban de forma lasciva, ¿cómo culparlos? “El Autor” se encargó especialmente de arreglarlas como muñecas para la ocasión. Sentía a Tulip en su espalda pegándose más a su cuerpo, decidió hacer el mismo movimiento con Penny y las tres comenzaron a mover sus caderas mientras iban hasta abajo. Escuchó algunos silbidos a los que les retó importancia, al volver a subir siguió bailando por su cuenta; podría acostumbrarse a más noches así, en el Hogwarts normal sería imposible vivir esas experiencias. </p><p>Sintió que era arrastrada del grupo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bill. </p><p>—Miren a quién tenemos aquí. — Balbuceó en completo estado de ebriedad. — Es William Weasley, el señor “voy a besarte sin avisar”. </p><p>—¿Y tú eres la señorita “ese era mi primer beso”? — Preguntó con una sonrisa. </p><p>—Santo cielo, no puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. — Respondió mientras masajeaba el puente de la nariz, las manos del chico gryffindor la sostenían para que no cayera a causa de sus constantes tambaleos. — “El Autor” realmente se esforzó con esta charla, pero no sé a dónde quiere llegar. </p><p>—¿A qué te refieres con...? </p><p>—Ni siquiera lo preguntes. — Lo interrumpió poniendo una mano en sus labios. — No vale la pena porque quien quiera que sea, pronto morirá. </p><p>Sabía que William lo tomaba como una incoherencia más de una chica ebria. </p><p>—Ven, vamos a sentarnos en esos sillones y me cuentas bien lo que sucede. </p><p>Se dejó guiar, “El Autor” aún no daba señales, y de todos modos no las reconocería si lo hiciera. No se cuestionó por qué demonios había sillones con forma de labios rojos, suspiró al desear estar en su cómoda cama y ajena a todo ese desastre, incluso consideró la alternativa de estar felizmente sola en la pista de baile. </p><p>—¿Dijiste algo sobre un “Autor”? — Preguntó mientras se servía para beber; reconoció el aroma del whisky de dragón, sus parpadeos se hicieron más lentos. </p><p>—Bill, te está controlando. — Intentó decir, puso una mano en la pierna ajena y tomó impulso para hablar más cerca de su rostro. — A ti, a mí, a todos. Eres el único lo suficientemente listo para ayudarme, ya no puedo seguir enfrentándolo sola. </p><p>—¿Y qué te obliga a hacer? — De nuevo esa desgraciada neblina, esta vez se sintió peor que cualquier droga. Era doloroso, impulsivo y sin sentido. Se subió a horcajadas de su amigo, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y le dio un profundo beso; la manipulación fue más terrible de lo que pensaba, por alguna razón no le desagradaba del todo. No quería ceder, eso significaba que “El Autor” tendría más poder sobre ella, pero estábamos hablando de Bill Weasley. Era como su hermano mayor, pasaba demasiado tiempo con él como para que sólo... </p><p>—Lo siento. — Fue lo primero que dijo ella al separarse. A tropezones se alejó lo máximo posible, ¿no era este el momento en que la fiesta acaba? Alguien vendría a buscarla y la sacaría de allí, leyó suficientes novelas de amor para saberlo. Sólo que nadie llegó, la música era cada vez más fuerte, apenas podía sostenerse a sí misma, ¿qué más estaba buscando? Ya besó a supuesto príncipe azul, ¿ahora qué? </p><p>Quizás debía besar más sapos hasta encontrar al príncipe que termine su historia. </p><p>—¡Tú! — Exclamó, mientras señalaba y se acercaba a Jae Kim. — Que conveniente que pases por aquí, dame algo que me ponga feliz. </p><p>—Bueno, tengo estas pastillas... Podrías mezclarlas con elixir para inducir la euforia. — Recomendó. </p><p>—Carajo, no me digas. Convenientemente traes un poco de poción entre tus cosas. </p><p>—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabías? </p><p>—Dame la maldita poción. —Tragó el brebaje con las pastillas sin abrir los ojos, no se detuvo hasta que sintió como su corazón se detenía. Creyó que estaba muriendo de pie hasta que sintió sus latidos como un zumbido, sus pupilas se expandieron y exhaló todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Era una sensación nueva, completamente irreconocible; sus manos temblaban ante la energía que su cuerpo estaba conteniendo, necesitaba explotar. — Ven aquí. </p><p>Tomó el rostro del coreano y lo besó con toda la pasión posible, al separarse notó que lo despeinó completamente. Inspeccionó el lugar, no se sentía normal, aún estaba bajo las órdenes del “Autor”; dejó a su compañero con un rostro de desconcierto y se marchó para seguir buscando pretendientes. Dio saltos y cantó a todo pulmón las canciones que retumbaban en el salón, giró varias veces mientras avanzaba, a unos pasos estaba su segundo intento voluntario para buscar a quién acabe la historia. </p><p>—¡Charlie! ¡Charlie! — Una opción clara, ¿cómo no sería su príncipe azul el mismo chico que se le declaró sin tapujos. Se abalanzó directamente a sus brazos, atrapando sus labios con los suyos; fue más sutil y cariñoso que los otros. Seguía sin sentir una diferencia, no saboreaba la libertad de no estar bajo los hilos de un malvado ser. </p><p>—¿Por qué fue eso? — Cuestionó con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa de enamorado. </p><p>—Luego te explico. </p><p>De vez en cuando, todo se volvía borroso. Caminó a ciegas hasta que un ambiente silencioso la atrapó, estaba fuera de la sala de artefactos ¿acaso...? ¿Lo logró? Sonrió ilusionada, ¡el plan de besar sapos funcionó! Se agarró de las paredes para arrastrarse a sí misma hasta las escaleras, si se encontraba con Flitch merodeando entonces se pondría a saltar de alegría; se concentró en llegar entera a su sala común, rondaba por los pasillos cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella. </p><p>—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a estas horas? — No era Flitch, era alguien mucho peor. </p><p>—¿Tú qué haces aquí, Félix? — Preguntó desafiante, un eructo se escapó de su boca. Vaya, ¿eso provocaba el alcohol en las personas? Se repuso lo mejor que pudo para no perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba. — ¿No tienes una reserva de dragones a la cual ir? </p><p>—Otra vez con lo mismo, te dije que me quedaré aquí. — Se acercó para tomarle del brazo. —Mírate, ¿qué has estado haciendo? </p><p>—Tan lindo, te preocupas por mí ¿Eres mi príncipe azul? — Dijo con sarcasmo, apenas podía formular la oración. Fue arrastrada por el ex prefecto de slytherin, rodó los ojos. — Clásico giro de la trama, el profesor joven que se lleva a su estudiante para una escena romántica melosa. </p><p>—De hecho, estaba pensando en castigarte y restarte puntos cada vez que hables. </p><p>—Es la misma porquería. — Balbuceó. </p><p>Soltó una carcajada cuando la llevó a su salón de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, se quedó quieta mientras él le servía un vaso con agua. El salón le parecía más entretenido de lo habitual, podría llevar su escoba y volar por lo enorme que era; se sentó en el escritorio a pesar de la mirada de regaño que le dio Rosier. </p><p>—Mierda, no estoy mentalmente lista para lidiar con esto. — Comentó mientras se peinaba el cabello hacia atrás, su estado de confusión no la dejaba pensar con claridad. No lograba quedarse quieta, su torso se balanceaba en todas direcciones en el escritorio. — Desearía simplemente estar peleando contra un monstruo en una bóveda maldita o algo así. </p><p>—Realmente eres un desastre andante. </p><p>—Tú también serías un desastre si tuvieras que enfrentarte a lo mismo que yo, pero aquí estás. Dando clase a unos simples estudiantes, dime ¿qué se siente? — Le ofreció una sonrisa de superioridad mientras terminaba su vaso con agua. Conocía bien a Félix, en cuanto recuperase la consciencia se arrepentiría de haber dejado la reserva. </p><p>—Ciertamente no esperaba que fueras un desafío, aunque siempre fuiste difícil de manejar. </p><p>—Claro que no, antes me tenías donde querías ¿o me equivoco? — Soltó con odio. </p><p>—Detente. </p><p>—No, deberíamos hablar sobre eso ¿O te avergüenza que...? — No terminó de hablar; sentada en el escritorio, Félix se metió entre sus piernas y la inclinó sobre éste. Creyó escuchar que una tonada de música sensual atravesaba el aire, no podía saberlo con seguridad, tal parece que todos sus planes fallaron esa noche. Puso sus manos para empujarlo débilmente, no tenía fuerzas para hacer gran cosa y se sintió estúpida por haberse dejado guiar como un robot ante esa situación. —Deja de jugar. </p><p>—¿Quién está jugando? ¿Yo? ¿O la ravenclaw que sólo se mete en problemas? —Acercó su rostro a su cuello, su respiración provocó que cada cabello de su cuerpo se erizara. De repente, no se sentía borracha, sino más bien lúcida. Terrible y odiosamente lúcida. </p><p>—Félix, en serio tienes que parar. No eres tú el que está actuando. — Sintió que una de sus manos recorría su muslo hasta infiltrarse debajo de su falda, su columna se arqueó ¿por qué estaba reaccionando de esa forma? Hace unas horas estaba suplicando que un troll agarrase de las orejas a Félix hasta sacarlo del castillo y ahora se dejaba tocar por él, sin poner ninguna resistencia. </p><p>No podía parar, no cuando se sentían tan bien. Era embriagador, miles de emociones invadían su cuerpo, soltó un gemido cuando la mano del mayor tocó un lugar ciertamente privado por sobre la tela; no era ella misma al desear más y que no se detuviera para poder... </p><p>No era ella misma... </p><p>No era... </p><p>Sintió como si despertara, justo a tiempo antes de que la música se detuviera y los colores de la habitación volvieran a cambiar. Tomó su brazo para impedir que siguiera propasándose. </p><p>—¿Esto también fue una apuesta? — Preguntó con seriedad, tragó saliva para evitar que el nudo en su garganta se hiciera mayor. Lamentablemente lo conocía bien, esa simple frase funcionó tan bien como un encantamiento congelante. Se lo quitó de encima con asco, salió del salón sin molestarse en decir algo más; no todo estaba perdido, había descubierto muchas cosas en esa noche tan loca. </p><p>Abrió la puerta del baño de prefectos y la cerró tras de sí mientras con la mirada buscaba a su compañero. </p><p>—¡Duncan! ¿Estás ahí? Necesito hablar contigo. — Su amigo fantasma se hizo presente, era una suerte que no durmiera. </p><p>—¿Descubriste la identidad del autor? </p><p>—No... </p><p>—¿Te dejaste manipular por sus hilos invisibles? </p><p>—Sí. — Contestó apenada. </p><p>—¿Pero no descubriste la identidad del autor? </p><p>—¡Ya te dije que no! — Exclamó harta. — Descubrí mucho más. </p><p>—Te escucho. — Duncan se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación. </p><p>—”El Autor” busca algo, me da señales para que lo encuentre. — Comenzó a explicar mientras recordaba los sucesos de la fiesta. — Es más fuerte y poderoso de lo que parece, ¡tendrían que trasplantarme un hígado nuevo por todo lo que bebí hoy! Pero aquí estoy, no tengo ninguna dolencia o consecuencia, incluso volví a estar lúcida. También consumí drogas y... </p><p>—Tu historia está consiguiendo que piense seriamente en ir a acusarte con Dumbledore. </p><p>—¡Escúchame! Creo que “El Autor” intenta emparejarme con alguien, así que intenté darle lo que quería y me besé con los pretendientes que sugirió, lamentablemente no pasó nada pero estoy muy cerca de... </p><p>—Espera, espera. — Negó con la cabeza, claramente decepcionado por su lógica. — ¿Estás diciendo que simplemente besas a quien te aparezca enfrente esperando que milagrosamente sea tu verdadero amor? </p><p>—Sí lo dices así entonces suena tonto. </p><p>—Soy un fantasma, y sé que así no funciona el amor. Piensa en cómo se desarrollan las historias, primero se enamoran, luego declaran su amor y final feliz. </p><p>—Muchos se me han declarado. — Contestó con obviedad. </p><p>—¿Y estás enamorada de alguno? — Ella negó la cabeza ante la pregunta. — Literalmente estás haciendo todo mal, ¿sabes qué pasará si no acabas rápido esta historia? </p><p>—Ilumíname con tu sabiduría. </p><p>—Comenzará a escalar, primero son los besos, luego el toqueteo... — Recordó su escena con Félix en el salón, se mordió el labio ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterase que estuvo siendo dominada sin ofrecer pelea? — ¿No lees novelas de adolescentes? Siempre tienen sexo, siempre. </p><p>—Espera, apenas hoy recibí mi primer beso. — Comentó algo incómoda y nerviosa ante la inminente amenaza que la dejaba acorralada. — Además somos muy jóvenes para hacer esas tonterías. </p><p>—Eres joven para las drogas también. </p><p>—Fue con propósitos científicos. </p><p>—Prepárate para lo peor, a este paso perderás tu virginidad más rápido de lo que piensas. </p><p>—La virginidad no existe, — Respondió intentando parecer desinteresada. Intentó ocultar su creciente miedo ante algo que evidentemente pensó que tardaría más, no estaba lista para entregarte así y menos contra su voluntad. — Además no necesito... Quiero decir, yo no estoy lista para... </p><p>—Mira el lado positivo, seguramente la historia termine cuando te enamores y tengas sexo con alguien. </p><p>—Espera, tengo una idea... </p><p>—Sí, tu idea es escucharme porque te estoy dando consejos sensatos. </p><p>—No, se me ocurrió algo mejor. Tienes razón, estamos siguiendo un hilo conductor, pero puedo hacerlo a mí manera. — Contestó con una sonrisa mientras frotaba las palmas de sus manos, no necesitaba enamorarse. Volvió corriendo a su Sala Común y se metió de pleno en la cama, su plan podía funcionar, era una opción. </p><p>¿Qué pasaría si se quitara la virginidad ella misma?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sueños eróticos, relaciones poliamorosas, enfrentamientos que desearía sepultar en el olvido.<br/>Duncan dice que el sexo y el amor son la solución, ¿será tan malo intentarlo?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Necesito decir esto: Hablando de ships en Hogwarts Mystery, no tengo preferencias.<br/>Amo a todos los personajes, realmente quiero experimentar sus relaciones con MC.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Es muy grande... — Apoyó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Bill, se mordió el labio al sentir como su miembro entraba lentamente dentro de ella. No sabía en dónde estaban y poco le importaba, todo era oscuro, sus cuerpos estaban envueltos en un espacio negro tan vacío; inclinó su pecho un poco más hacia él mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación que la estaba atravesando. Una de las manos de su amante bajó hasta su clítoris, masajeándolo lentamente en círculos; su cuerpo le ordenaba que se moviera, era un instinto salvaje y desconocido que ahora la controlaba. La boca de William se cerró atrapando uno de sus pezones, se mordió el labio con una sonrisa. — ¿Siempre eres tan travieso? </p><p>Sintió que otras manos diferentes acariciaban su trasero, ¿acaso no estaba sola en esa inusual fantasía? Volteó su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro pecoso de Charlie Weasley, no encontraba explicación a su repentina aparición la cual dejó de tener importancia en cuanto sintió como frotaba su pene en su segundo agujero, un cosquilleo de nervios recorrió su columna vertebral. Le gustaba, no estaba temerosa ante lo que se avecinaba; le dio una mirada afirmativa, necesitaba sentirlos a los dos. </p><p>—Tranquila, seré amable. — Le dijo con una sonrisa que no pudo resistir, se entregó sin dudar a ambos hermanos. Mordió el labio inferior del mayor de los Weasley para relajarse, no era fácil tenerlos a ambos en distintos agujeros; soltó un gemido obsceno cuando los sintió moverse dentro de ella, era mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Se dejó llevar por el placer, no necesitaba pensar más, apenas atinaba a pronunciar sus nombres entre tantos jadeos de éxtasis. </p><p>Otra presencia, ¿quién era esta vez? Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Barnaby Lee, él extendió la longitud de su miembro directamente hacia su rostro; sonrió complacida, sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer y no perdería su oportunidad. Abrió la boca para recibirlo, las penetraciones de sus compañeros le sirvieron bastante bien para mover su cabeza y succionar lo mejor que podía.  </p><p>—Sólo no vayas a despertar justo ahora. — Le susurró Barnaby. </p><p>—¿Despertar? </p><p>Saltó de la cama completamente exaltada, aún era temprano y sus compañeras de habitación no estaban despiertas. Se palmeó varias veces el rostro, ella no había soñado eso por su cuenta ¿o sí? Podría ser una invención tonta de “El Autor” para influenciarla. Sí, eso tenía que ser. La sola posibilidad de que hubiese soñado... Con ellos... Sólo se trató de una pesadilla por el estrés que le ocasionaba vivir de esa manera, definitivamente no buscaba nada con esos chicos ¡Y menos de esa forma! </p><p>Aprovechó el tiempo para ir al baño de prefectos, no hablaría con Duncan pero llevaría a cabo el plan que la anterior noche terminó planificando con rigurosa meticulosidad. Suspiró, perder la virginidad; nunca se lo había planteado con seriedad, quizás porque esperaba que eso llevase su tiempo. Los hombres eran idiotas, engreídos y presumidos, ¿por qué querría tener sexo con alguno de ellos? ¿Por qué siquiera querría tener sexo con alguien? Las personas en general estaban hechas para lastimar y herir sentimientos, cada día veía con sus propios ojos como varios estudiantes terminaban con el corazón roto o suprimiendo sus sentimientos hasta que reventaban. </p><p>No, eso no era para ella. </p><p>Se metió en la enorme tina del baño de prefectos, la espuma era suficiente para no poder ver lo que intentaba hacer. Tomó aire varias veces, quizás su plan no estaba tan meticulosamente planeado como pensaba; bajó su mano con algo de temor, sus dedos tantearon lo que podría ser un agujero, era evidente que el mundo mágico no se especializaba en educación sexual. Comenzó a arrepentirse de su idea, ¿eran sus nervios traicionándola o masturbarse siempre se sentía tan desagradable? Logró introducir el primer dedo, bien ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tenía que moverlo o...? Tal vez debería usar dos dedos... </p><p> Una voz habló detrás de ella, sacándole un grito de terror. </p><p>—¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Duncan. </p><p>—¿¡No ves que estoy ocupada!? — Su amigo fantasma le dio la espalda, pero no se marchó. — En serio necesito que te largues. </p><p>—Te estoy dando la espalda, necesito hablar contigo. </p><p>—¿No puede esperar? — Preguntó avergonzada. </p><p>—Sólo sal de ahí y espérame, volveré en cinco minutos. — Atravesó volando la puerta, dándole algo de privacidad. Dedujo que querría regañarla por su mala decisión, ¿qué más daba? Aprovechó el poco tiempo para empujar más profundo, cuando sacó sus dedos notó que un poco de sangre había quedado en ellos ¡Al fin los vientos soplaban a su favor! Se puso una bata de baño para esperar al fantasma, definitivamente se sentía más tranquila ahora que esa pesadilla terminó. </p><p>Estaba sentada con los tobillos en el agua cuando su amigo apareció con plumas, un caballete y varios pergaminos. Preparó una especie de presentación, enderezó su espalda y aclaró su garganta para comenzar a hablar. </p><p>—En vista de que eres un maldito desastre testarudo, te voy a dar una clase sobre novelas románticas. — Anunció con una sonrisa orgullosa. </p><p>—¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto? </p><p>—Cuando eres un fantasma sueles aburrirte más de lo que esperas, hay que llenar el vacío del anochecer con algo entretenido. En fin, vayamos al punto: ¿A qué nos enfrentamos? </p><p>MC levantó la mano como si estuviera en clase, Duncan fingió decidir que buscaba a otros “estudiantes” para que respondieran la pregunta, después de divertirse un rato la dejó responder. </p><p>—A mi posible suicidio si esto no acaba. — Anunció ella con mirada sombría. </p><p>—No seas tan exagerada, ¡tienes suerte! Ahora vives una aventura impredecible todos los días, incluso puedes escoger entre todos los chicos y chicas de Hogwarts para tirártelos. </p><p>—Cada segundo que paso contigo es tiempo que pierdo en encontrar al autor. — Comentó echándole una mala mirada; ¿por qué se enfocaba en el sexo? No quería entrar a una zona de la que no sabía si volvería con vida. </p><p>—De acuerdo, iremos al grano. La historia está avanzando rápido, y está explorando situaciones comunes, ¿te pasó algo más que deba saber? — Frunció el ceño ante la pregunta; evitó mirarlo al recordar el sueño que tuvo esa mañana, y eso que todavía no le comentaba lo ocurrido con Félix en el salón. — Necesito que me lo digas, recuerda que soy el experto. </p><p>—Quizás tuve un acercamiento indecoroso con un profesor y soñé que tenía un trío. — Contestó entre dientes. </p><p>—No te escuché bien, ¿podrías repetirlo? — Dijo divertido. </p><p>—Muérete. </p><p>—Auch. — Fingió ofenderse, puso una mano sobre su pecho para un efecto dramático. — Prosigamos, es obvio que estás metida en un lío amoroso; es posible que esta historia sea de amor/odio o el clásico “eres mi mejor amigo y me he enamorado de ti”. Sea como sea, si “El Autor” te sigue controlando, no dudará en involucrarte con alguien a pesar de que no lo quieras. </p><p>—¿Cuál es la solución? </p><p>—Enamorarte. — Respondió con simpleza. — Las historias siempre acaban con un final feliz, dos almas solitarias se encuentran para jurarse amor eterno. </p><p>—No me quiero enamorar. — Protestó. — Nada de eso va conmigo. </p><p>—¿Por qué lo dices? No creo que sea tan malo abrirte al cariño de otro ser humano. </p><p>—¿Sabes lo que me pasó la última vez que tuve esperanzas en el amor? — Su amigo negó con la cabeza. — Me humillaron, un chico me llevó a un lugar privado porque quería hablar conmigo sobre algo importante. Fue en tercer año, yo era una niña tonta que creía que alguien mayor se había enamorado de mí; llegué allí, pero él no estaba solo. En resumidas cuentas, me tomaron fotos a la fuerza y luego se las repartieron como si fuera mercancía. Fui un puto producto para ellos, y no les importó cuando grité o lloré. </p><p>—Lamento que hayas pasado por algo así, de verdad. Pero no por eso deberías dejar que esa experiencia domine tu vida, mereces encontrar a alguien que te ame y te proteja. </p><p>—No necesito que alguien me ame o me cuide. — Comenzó a llorar, le afectaba profundamente tener que recordar lo ocurrido hace dos años. — ¿No lo entiendes? Yo no quiero un romance, o una novela de acción salvaje. Estoy bien como estoy, ¿y qué si no quiero amar? ¿o si ni siquiera me amo a mi misma? ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue vivir así? Nadie debería pasar por eso, era una niña. </p><p>—No es justo... — murmuró Duncan para sí mismo. — No es justo. </p><p>—Gracias por tu ayuda, Duncan. Pero si tu única solución es que me enamore, tendré que buscar otras opciones. — Se levantó y se marchó cabizbaja, una vez fuera del pasillo se dejó consumir nuevamente por las lágrimas. Estaba furiosa, ¿por qué no podía superarlo de una vez? Cada día era una luchar por reprimir esos recuerdos tormentosos; caminó hacia su Sala Común mientras se limpiaba los restos de llanto que quedaron en su rostro. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en cambiarse, sabía que “El Autor” le cambiaría su atuendo en cuanto cruzara la puerta para ir a clases, tomó un par de libros y se preparó para el cambio. </p><p>—Veamos que nos traes hoy. — Usó su varita para crear un espejo de cuerpo completo frente a ella, dio un par de vueltas para examinar el conjunto. Revelador, provocativo y ningún profesor la castigaría a pesar de la violación a las normas. — Podría ser peor. </p><p>La falda a cuadros negra y azul, camisa anudada a la altura del ombligo, las medias de red y unos lentes de sol en la cabeza ¿Para qué? Rara vez estaba en el exterior. Caminó con una peculiar lentitud hacia su clase, a medio camino se detuvo y decidió que -debido a la falta de reglas- se quedaría en el patio. Preparó un puesto con materiales que robó de la cabaña de Hagrid, parecido a esos negocios de limonada que hacían los niños muggles, creó un enorme cartel y esperó. </p><p>“Busco pretendientes”, rezaba el anuncio. </p><p>El primero en aparecer fue Jae Kim, con una bolsa que cargaba tras su espalda y que se veía muy sospechosa. Le dirigió una mirada levantando su ceja con interés, él sonrió sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria y se acercó a ella, sentándose en el pequeño banco de madera que MC construyó. </p><p>—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó el chico. </p><p>—Buena estrategia, me preguntas primero para que no tenga que cuestionar esa bolsa que cargas. </p><p>—Ya me conoces. — Respondió guiñándole un ojo. — ¿Para qué buscas los pretendientes? </p><p>—Estoy buscando al amor de mi vida o algo así. Antes de lanzarme al vacío quiero analizar e investigar mis posibles opciones. — Confesó sin rodeos. </p><p>—¿Y por qué tienes ese interés tan de repente? </p><p>—¿Prometes no reírte? </p><p>—Soy hombre de palabra. — Prometió mientras alzaba su mano en forma solemne. </p><p>— Un ser invisible controla lo que hago y manipula las vidas de todos en este colegio, si no lo detengo me obligará a enamorarme para tener sexo porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas felices en las historias de amor perfectas.  </p><p>—Carajo, no debí darte drogas. </p><p>—Sabía que no funcionaría. — Contestó con expresión cansada, pasó una mano sobre su rostro con hartazgo. — Por suerte esta es mi historia y voy a manejarla como yo quiera, ¿tienes drogas? </p><p>—¿Volverás a amenazarme o a besarme si no te las doy? A veces das un poco de miedo. </p><p>Un pequeño foco de luz se encendió en su interior, tomó un rollo de pergamino y escribió “Jae Kim”; se inclinó sobre su improvisada mesa de madera con una sonrisa siniestra. Pasó la punta de la suave pluma por su rostro mientras pensaba en sus preguntas, notó que su amigo sabía lo que estaba tramando. </p><p>—Cuéntame, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres? — Preguntó sin despegar su mirada de él. </p><p>—Oh, me encantan las largas caminatas por la playa en el atardecer. — Bromeó a sabiendas de lo que intentaba hacer. — En especial cuando estoy siendo perseguido por magos tenebrosos que me piden su dinero de vuelta. En mi humilde opinión, sus amenazas de muerte pueden resultar en un escenario muy romántico. </p><p>—¿Podrías describirte en tres palabras? </p><p>—Gryffindor, coreano, guapo. Por un par de monedas podría decirte más, como que soy una persona con la que vale la pena estar. </p><p>Se mordió el labio para reprimir una carcajada, de igual manera anotó sus respuestas en el pergamino con una bella letra cursiva. Decidió jugar un poco con él, sólo para volver más interesante el asunto. </p><p>—¿Te gusta alguien? </p><p>—Claro que no, el amor no entra en mi negocio. — Se cruzó de brazos con una actitud ganadora, ella negó con la cabeza. </p><p>—¿Te consideras una persona inteligente, Jae? </p><p>—Por supuesto, mi inteligencia está por encima del promedio. No es por presumir, lamentablemente nací con demasiados dotes y la gente me envidia, debe ser por eso que las chicas me consideran un buen partido. </p><p>—Entonces dime, si no estás enamorado de nadie y eres tan inteligente como dices ¿Por qué respondes mis preguntas con tanto interés? Te recuerdo que esta es una entrevista para buscar un novio. — Las mejillas del chico gryffindor se tornaron tan rojas como sus zapatos, tartamudeó varias veces y sin lograr conjurar una frase completa. </p><p>—Simplemente... En realidad... Yo pasaba por aquí y tu comenzaste con las preguntas, eso es obvio ¿no? —Intentó decir para excusarse. Su cara era todo un poema, tuvo un poco de pena así que se aguantó las ganas de reír en su propia cara, claro que sonrisa maliciosa seguía allí. — Creo que mejor me voy a dejar mi bolsa para nada sospechosa, quizás te vea luego. </p><p>—¡Envíame una lechuza cuando quieras caminar por la playa al atardecer! — Exclamó con gracia, a lo lejos Jae levantó su dedo del medio y se lo ofreció con una sonrisa. </p><p>Más estudiantes llegaron al Patio, supuso que varios terminaron sus clases; frunció los labios mientras aguardaba a su siguiente candidato, se concentró en escribir las aptitudes fundamentales de los ya conocidos. </p><p>“William Weasley: </p><p>Pros: Es una agradable persona, es como mi hermano mayor, le tengo mucha confianza, siempre está cuidándome. </p><p>Contras: Es el hermano de mi amigo, es mayor que yo, definitivamente puede conseguir a alguien mejor.” </p><p>“Charlie Weasey: </p><p>Pros: Es un pequeño rollo de canela, es adorable, y nadie que trate mal a los animales puede ser una mala persona. </p><p>Contras: ¿Realmente le intereso? Hasta hace unos días creí que su único interés eran los dragones, no confío en sus sentimientos de dudosa procedencia.” </p><p>Tamborileó sus dedos en la madera para posteriormente comenzar a rasquetear la superficie, ese desgraciado sueño seguía en su cabeza y se negaba a creer que algo así podría haber sido invención suya. Obviamente había tenido sueños eróticos, pero no de esa manera ¡Y no con ellos! Maldito “Autor”, era un genio del mal, peor que cualquier mago tenebroso y más difícil de enfrentar que una bóveda maldita. </p><p>“Barnaby Lee: </p><p>Pros: Realmente es divertido estar con él, alguien así de inocente no puede ser malo, huele a ropa limpia y a un toque de sándalo. </p><p>Contras: Tengo mis dudas sobre qué clase de conversaciones profundas podría tener con él.” </p><p>No necesitaba calificar sus físicos, era una cualidad completamente secundaria. Buscaba que tuvieran buen corazón, que no se aprovecharan de ella para lastimarla; le exasperaba tener que darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan miedosa? Ella no era así, la verdadera MC se levantaría y buscaría a quien fuera para decirle “Hey, deberíamos salir algún día”. Desde luego, era fácil pensarlo. </p><p>“Mérula Snyde: </p><p>Pros: No lo sé ¿tiene una linda capacidad para aprender? </p><p>Contras: Es una perra.” </p><p>Como si fuera el destino, la chica de slytherin se acercó soltando risas crueles. </p><p>—¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás tan desesperada por amor? — Quedó levemente confundida ante su malvada y casi normal actitud, ¿no se suponía que estaba locamente enamorada? Tal vez era de esas chicas que usan la crueldad para ocultar sus emociones, eso sería tan esperable en ella. MC se levantó para ponerse frente a su enemiga mortal, se cruzó de brazos mientras la escuchaba hablar sobre lo patética que era por mendigar cariño a cualquier estudiante. </p><p>Esperó unos segundos para inclinarse sobre con total agilidad y robarle un rápido beso. Reaccionó tal como lo esperaba, poniéndose roja y gritando por los nervios. Para ser su primer beso con una chica, podría haber sido más desagradable; consideró la posibilidad de incluir chicas a su lista de pretendientes. </p><p>—¡Estás loca! ¡Loca como tu hermano! — Gritó Snyde antes de desaparecer del Patio. Al menos así no volvería a aparecerse o se callaría al estar cerca de ella, ganaba pasara lo que pasara. </p><p>Con un elegante movimiento de su varita, se deshizo de la construcción. Si todos sus amigos eran una posible conquista, eso ampliaba de forma descomunal su lista de candidatos; ¿cada interacción con ellos debía ser una forma de acercamiento? ¿Cómo podría saber quién quería algo con ella y quién buscaba solo amistad? Le dieron nauseas de pensar que Erika Rath también fuera un interés amoroso, esa chica la destruiría con un golpe de dedo meñique.  </p><p>Buscaría algo de comer y luego seguiría con sus preguntas, necesitaba tener la mente abierta y el estómago lleno ante lo que se aproximaba. La misma pregunta seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza: “¿Estoy lista para enamorarme?”, estaba segura de que no volvería a caer ante nadie después de lo ocurrido con Félix... Si así podía acabar con su infierno, entonces un romance pasajero no haría daño, no necesitaba involucrarse tanto. Apenas lo suficiente para que “El Autor” estuviera contento. </p><p>Sus piernas se movieron contra su voluntad en dirección contraria al Gran Comedor, con algo de temor se dejó guiar entre los pasillos llenos de estudiantes hasta la Torre de Astronomía, ¿qué se suponía que hiciera allí? La pesadez en sus pies desapareció, parece que le estaba dando vía libre para averiguarlo. </p><p>Maldijo cada escalón mientras subía, “El Autor” podría haberle dado un poco de resistencia física. A casi unos diez escalones de su destino, agudizó el oído ante los sonidos que provenían de la cima, parecían ser suspiros. Sin hacer mucho ruido, siguió subiendo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una escena inimaginable. </p><p>Charlie. </p><p>Barnaby. </p><p>Charlie y Barnaby. </p><p>¿Se estaban besando? ¿Por qué se estaban besando? </p><p>Oh Merlín, ellos se estaban besando. </p><p>—Santa diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. — Dijo completamente impactada, ¿entonces no estaban enamorados de ella? Eso sólo facilitaba el trabajo, ya no tendría que escoger entre alguno de ellos, podía borrarlos de su lista. </p><p>Ambos chicos se separaron ante la sorpresa de su llegada, se miraron algo avergonzados y bajaron la cabeza. Era una visión extraña verlos tan desarreglados y apasionados entre ellos; quería negarlo, pero no podía: el menor de los Weasley se veía adorable con sus labios rojos e hinchados por el beso. Charlie fue el primero en tomar la palabra ante el largo silencio que se formó entre ellos. </p><p>—Íbamos a decirte. </p><p>—¿Por qué? Está bien si no se sentían listos, no necesitan darle explicaciones a nadie. Lo que ustedes tienen es muy bello. </p><p>—No queremos que lo malinterpretes... — Intentó decir Barnaby. </p><p>—Oh, ¿es sólo sexo o algo así? </p><p>—No, esto es amor. — Respondió Charlie, había algo más que le costaba soltar. — Pero no es sólo entre nosotros. </p><p>—También te amamos a ti. — Dijo Barnaby. </p><p>—Estoy muy confundida ahora mismo. </p><p>—MC, ¿alguna vez escuchaste sobre el poliamor? — Parpadeó algo consternada ante la pregunta del pecoso, conocía la palabra y su funcionalidad. Se despeinó el cabello intentando pensar en una respuesta adecuada, no quería herir sus sentimientos porque eran amigos muy cercanos; por supuesto, la singular palabra que salió de sus labios fue: </p><p>—¡MIERDA! </p><p>Al demonio, claro que las relaciones poliamorosas no estaban en sus malditos planes. Pero eso no era primordialmente lo que le molestaba, estaba furiosa de que le hubiese gustado ver ese beso; no, no existía excusas suficientes en el mundo para validar por qué deseaba haber visto más o haberse quedado un segundo más escondida entre en las sombras para saber qué más terminarían haciendo.  </p><p>Las imágenes se repetían como en un bucle; las manos fuertes de Barnaby sujetando las caderas de Charlie mientras éste último se aferraba a él para seguir profundizando su beso con lengua. Era una desgraciada fetichista por disfrutarlo tanto, esa noche no lograría conciliar el sueño. </p><p>Penny Haywood se acercó corriendo a ella, suplicó a los cielos que ella no la invitase a formar parte de otra relación poliamorosa. </p><p>— Te estuve buscando por todos lados ¡Félix quiere hablar contigo! — Dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. </p><p>—¿Ahora qué quiere? </p><p>—Faltaste a su clase y ni siquiera lo justificaste. </p><p>—Oh genial, esta historia necesita decidirse ¿importa realmente ir a clases o no? — No esperó a responder las preguntas de Penny se marchó para buscar a Rosier, era una señal de “El Autor” para que volvieran a tener un encuentro indecoroso. Lamentablemente, ese plan no funcionaría ni en un millón de años; aceptó buscar a alguien que amar y así poder avanzar su historia, pero ¿Félix? No era una opción. Prefería besuquearse con Mérula en el escenario más meloso y cursi del mundo. </p><p>Llegó a la clase, el salón estaba completamente vacío y no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Se sentó en su lugar habitual apoyando sus piernas estiradas sobre la mesa, sonrió ante el suspiró de exasperación de su joven profesor. </p><p>—¿Podrías sentarte como una señorita? </p><p>—¿Y cómo se sienta una señorita? Espera, no me lo digas. Descubrí que no me interesa. — Respondió altanera — ¿Para qué me llamaste? </p><p>—No faltaste únicamente a mi clase, también te ausentaste en otras. </p><p>—Sí, ¿y? Nada de eso importa ahora, tengo mejores asuntos que atender. </p><p>—¿Qué asuntos tan importantes implican faltar a tus clases? — Preguntó mientras se reclinaba en el escritorio. </p><p>—Tengo que encontrar a mi príncipe azul para que mi historia de amor tenga un final feliz. </p><p>Félix se masajeó las sienes, no le estaban pagando lo suficiente para tener que soportar actitudes tan infantiles. </p><p>—Escucha, haremos esto: Tendrás clases particulares conmigo hasta que aprendas a comprometerte con tus estudios... </p><p>—Ni en sueños. — Le interrumpió. — Sé lo que podría llegar a pasar en una de esas clases privadas, y prefiero arrojarme sin varita desde la Torre de Astronomía. </p><p>—No te estoy dando la posibilidad de aceptar o no, es una orden que tendrás que acatar. </p><p>—Diablos, cuanta intensidad. Te encanta el poder, ¿no es así? — Bajó sus pies de la mesa, se sentó en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas. Su misión era recordarle la noche en la que llegó borracha de la fiesta, él entendió su indirecta. — Te gusta simplemente tomar lo que se te antoja, pero ¿Sabes qué? Eres patético, estás obsesionado con caerle bien a las personas y así es como terminas demostrando que puedes ser asquerosamente cruel. </p><p>Notó, por primera vez desde su llegada, que se mostraba incómodo ante sus palabras. </p><p>—¿Qué pasa, Rosier? ¿Todavía te sientes culpable por la mierda que hiciste? </p><p>—Lo siento. — Masculló entre dientes. — Perdóname por eso. </p><p>—Por supuesto crees que una disculpa lo soluciona todo, te graduaste y me dejaste sola para manejar el desastre que tú ocasionaste. Ahora estás aquí, portándote autoritario frente a los demás, pero llorando por mi perdón. </p><p>—Fue un error, entiendo tu malestar ante mis acciones. Pero sólo era un adolescente en su último año del colegio, todos hacían tonterías. </p><p>—Tenía catorce años, Félix. Que tú y tus amigos me hayan tomado fotos, que las hayan repartido a otros chicos, que tuvieran que llamar a mis padres porque me la pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto llorando... Eso no fue una tontería. — Se admiraba a si misma por mantener la calma. — Y yo era quien estaba exagerando, ustedes casualmente “cometieron un error de adolescentes”. </p><p>—Sé que es complicado que alguna vez puedas llegar a perdonarme... </p><p>—Lo arruinaste todo, éramos amigos. Confíe en ti y tú te aprovechaste, me manipulaste; debo felicitarte, no cualquier slytherin logra algo tan bajo. </p><p>—Déjame acercarme otra vez, podemos... </p><p>—Cállate. </p><p>Hubo un doloroso silencio, podía escucharse a otros estudiantes alegres corretear y bromear en los pasillos. </p><p>—Iré a tus estúpidas clases particulares, porque sé que no tengo otra opción. Sólo no esperes que sea una dulce estudiante entusiasmada o que siquiera piense en perdonarte. — Rodó los ojos sin interés y salió del salón; ni siquiera sabía cuándo y en qué horario comenzarían las clases, le dejaría los detalles técnicos a “El Autor”. </p><p>Encontró a Bill junto a los amigos de su mismo año en la mesa de Gryffindor, le hizo una seña para que les indicara a sus amigos que se fueran así tendrían privacidad. Tomó asiento frente a él, robó un par de papas de su plato y tomó aire antes de soltar su bomba. </p><p>—Ten sexo conmigo. </p><p>El chico gryffindor escupió los pedazos de comida que tenía en la boca, tuvo un ataque de tos que decidió solucionar bebiendo directamente de una jarra de jugo. Con el cuello de la camisa empapado y habiendo calmado la situación, puso sus manos sobre la mesa. </p><p>—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste? </p><p>—No creí que fueras a tomarlo tan mal. </p><p>—Ciertamente no estaba esperando que te sentaras frente a mí para pedirme que te quite la virginidad. </p><p>—Error, Weasley. No soy virgen. </p><p>—Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? — Preguntó confundido y algo molesto. </p><p>—Yo misma me la quité, nadie en esta tierra vendrá a acostarse conmigo para luego presumir que obtuvo mi primera vez. — Respondió con orgullo. — En fin, concéntrate en lo importante ¿Te apuntas? </p><p>—Realmente no sé qué responder. </p><p>—Sólo di que sí, y dime dónde nos encontramos. </p><p>—Santo Merlín, MC. Dame un respiro, ¿por qué me lo estás pidiendo a mí? </p><p>—Nos vemos en la sala de artefactos después de la cena. — Respondió evadiendo su última pregunta. </p><p>Lo último que deseaba era ser emparejada con Félix, “El Autor” la estaba llevando por ese camino. Seguramente podría salvarse de cometer un error en su primera clase, pero no en las siguientes; era más fuerte que ella, a veces veía todavía a ese chico que en su tercer año le enseñó trucos para convertirse en prefecta. Entonces recordaba que esos bellos momentos fueron falsos, su acercamiento fue falso, sus intenciones fueron horribles, no quería tener ninguna historia con ese chico. </p><p>En la Sala de Artefactos jugueteó con sus lentes de sol mientras esperaba a su amigo. Que tontería llevar lentes de sol, ni siquiera le fueron útiles cuando estaba en el Patio; usó la fuerza de sus manos para partirlos a la mitad, no estaba segura sobre si lo hizo por su ira contra “El Autor” o porque simplemente quería dejar de someterse tanto. </p><p>Sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cuando lo vio entrar al cuarto, no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó para besarlo. Ese era el asunto principal: No quería pensar. Porque entonces empezaría a cuestionarse, a hacerse preguntas ¿Esto está bien? ¿Debería detenerme? Eso no importaba en su historia de amor, todo se trataba de seguir parámetros y reglas al pie de la letra. </p><p>Se separó cuando sintió las manos de Bill bajar con suavidad. </p><p>—¿Qué sucede? </p><p>Una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios, apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Bill para volver a besarlo y tuvo que detenerse por otro ataque de risas. Aunque ya no se estaba carcajeando, su rostro se deformó en una expresión de profundo dolor emocional. </p><p>Estaba llorando. </p><p>Bill la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, la abrazó contra su pecho mientras le daba suaves caricias en la cabeza. </p><p>—¿Qué sucedió? Habla conmigo. — Sus palabras, la forma tan dulce en la que hablaba, terminó por hacerla llorar con más fuerza. </p><p>—Es que... No es así como quería que pasara... Quería que fuera lindo y seguro, pero estoy aquí y yo... — Apenas podía hablar por el hipo, se sentía como una niña pequeña que necesitaba ser abrazada. — No puedo hacer nada... </p><p>—Todo estará bien, cuéntame lo que pasa y juntos podremos encontrar una solución. </p><p>—No sé qué estoy haciendo. — Dijo entre sollozos, sentía que sus piernas le temblaban. — Creí que sería una buena idea, pero no puedo. No ahora, es mucha presión. </p><p>—MC, mírame. Nunca, ¿me escuchas? Nunca te obligues a hacer algo que no quieres. — Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que pudiese verlo y no lo evitara. — Eres libre de hacer lo que tu corazón te pide, no fuerces las cosas si no es el momento. </p><p>—Me siento sola y tan vulnerable, es como si me empujaran a un precipicio de cosas que odio. Quiero que todo sea como antes y no preocuparme por si tengo sexo o no. </p><p>—Esta sigue siendo tu vida y tienes control sobre ella, aunque a veces no lo creas. — Poco a poco cedió ante las suaves caricias en su cabello, William era muy bueno calmando a las personas, era su superpoder. — Toma el mando como siempre lo has hecho, ofrece pelea. Si sientes que no podrás por el miedo, quítate esa sensación como si fuera una bandita: Rápido y sin pensarlo demasiado. </p><p>—Eres tan dulce, tendría sexo contigo si no estuviese tan aterrada. </p><p>—Mejor dejemos ese asunto por ahora, creo que hay otras cosas que puedes experimentar como adolescente. </p><p>Era cierto, cada una de sus palabras cargaba la verdad. No todo era romance, también había peligro, los protagonistas siempre se meten en problemas que parecen imposibles de resolver. El sexo siempre podía esperar cuando la trama se estaba enfocando en algo importante, algo que llamase la atención del lector para que éste no pensara en basura melosa. </p><p>Entonces, ¿problemas? </p><p>Sí, definitivamente podía con eso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pasaron algunos días, lo suficiente para planear su apogeo de problemas.<br/>Ha llegado el momento de su primer acercamiento sexual, pero ¿Con quién?<br/>Muchas dudas surcan en el aire, la principal es: ¿Es por voluntad propia o porque la historia se lo ordena?<br/>¿"El Autor" está perdiendo la batalla?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano y estoy feliz de convertirlo en algo tan extraño, pero confiable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Talbott! Encontré tu cosa. </p><p>El animago volteó para ver el origen de la voz, su amiga MC entró como un torbellino al hogar de las lechuzas encargadas de repartir el correo. Hace unos días estaba obsesionada con volverse animaga, deseaba convertirse en un animal a su voluntad, claro que no le había brindado los detalles sobre por qué que quería hacerlo y qué estaba buscando. Decidió que la ayudaría de todos modos, era una cuestión de fe ¿MC sería capaz de cometer una tontería para aprovechar sus nuevas habilidades? Seguramente no, ella se caracterizaba por ser una chica especialmente racional. </p><p>—En efecto, esa es la crisálida de una Polilla esfinge de la muerte. Bien hecho. — Halagó. — Te has esforzado en conseguir los ingredientes; ahora debemos conseguir rocío en la Sala de Artefactos. Después de eso estarás lista para tomar la poción. </p><p>—¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos ya! — Tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia la sala, su entusiasmo era evidente. </p><p>—Por favor, dime que no planeas una estupidez con todo este asunto... </p><p>—Ya te dije que es un secreto, no seas amargado. — No soltó su mano hasta que estuvieron dentro, su toque era suave y había olvidado por completo que él podría ser un futuro pretendiente. En otra ocasión le parecería una locura, ¿Talbott? ¿El chico que tardó meses en llamarla “amiga”? No cabía posibilidad. Actualmente las circunstancias eran diferentes, tendría que ser precavida con el mensaje que podría darle. — ¿No sería más fácil conseguir rocío fuera de la Sala de Artefactos? </p><p>—Solo puede recolectarse por de un lugar que no ha sido tocado por el sol ni por pies humanos durante siete días. </p><p>—Tengo mis dudas respecto a esa parte de la receta... — Dijo recordando la cantidad de fiestas que tenían los estudiantes. Jae Kim vino a su mente, tenía que evitar pensar en su plan o terminaría contándoselo a alguien por pura emoción. </p><p>—Lancé un hechizo anti apertura hace una semana, el cuarto se enfría mucho en la noche así que debe funcionar. </p><p>—Espero que estés consciente de lo raro que se escucha eso. </p><p>—Evité decir que solo puede recolectarse con una cuchara de plata. </p><p>—Era tan obvio. — Bromeó. </p><p>—Necesitamos el ingrediente para completar la poción animagus. Busca un lugar que esté húmedo, y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo toques con tus pies descalzos. </p><p>—¿Por qué me quitaría los zapatos en primer lugar? — Talbott ignoró su pregunta y comenzó a buscar por la Sala, ella lo imitó. Resultó que encontrar rocío en un cuarto lleno de objetos no era la tarea más divertida del mundo; encontró humedad en una calavera, pero definitivamente no era rocío. Era asombroso lo que podía lograrse con una polilla muerta y un poco de rocío. </p><p>—¡Aquí está! — Anunció su oscuro compañero. </p><p>—¿Llenaste la cuchara de plata con rocío recolectado de un lugar que no ha sido tocado por el sol o por pies humanos durante siete días? </p><p>—Sí. </p><p>La seriedad de sus palabras, y la extensa pregunta los hicieron reventar en carcajadas. Era un milagro ver reír a su amigo con tanta soltura, MC limpió una lagrima que salía de su ojo mientras intentaba recuperarse. </p><p>—Sólo quería decir eso en voz alta. — Le comentó con una sonrisa. </p><p>—Ahora necesitamos hojas de mandrágora de Herbología. Es el último ingrediente que necesitamos para la poción. — Abrió la puerta para que ella pudiese salir primero, y MC bromeó haciéndole una pequeña reverencia como si fuera una dama señorial. </p><p>—¿Por qué no nos vemos tan seguido? — Preguntó. </p><p>—Normalmente estás ocupada con las bóvedas, y sabes que soy una persona solitaria. </p><p>—Sí, pero nos divertimos cuando estamos juntos. Vale la pena hacerse un espacio para ponernos al tanto. </p><p>Un horrible olor llegó a sus narices en cuanto entraron al salón de Herbología. Normalmente apestaba, pero no de esa manera; agitó sus manos frente a sus ojos, sentía que el aroma le estaba quemando las retinas. </p><p>—Este lugar huele a jugo fétido. — Dijo Talbott. </p><p>—Y creo que una planta acaba de gruñirme. </p><p>—¿Deberíamos pedirle a Sprout que nos dé las hojas? </p><p>—No, podemos esto. Por allá veo que se asoman hojas de mandrágora. — Tomó unas tijeras y las cortó con cuidado bajo la supervisión de Winger, tomaron las suficientes para su poción y luego colocó la hoja de la planta en su boca. — Quien lo diría, tú y yo escondidos en un invernadero para que me ordenes que me meta en la boca... </p><p>—No sigas, ya suena demasiado mal. </p><p>Ella lo miró boquiabierta, las mejillas del animago estaban rojas. </p><p>—Talbott, ¿en qué estás pensando? </p><p>—¡En nada! </p><p>—Eres tan mentiroso. </p><p>—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿cómo no querías que lo malinterpretara? </p><p>—Claro que no, me iba a referir a las hojas de mandrágora. </p><p>—Te creo, déjalo así; por favor intenta no tragarte la hoja hasta que termine de preparar la poción. —Advirtió su amigo con una mirada de regaño. — Nos veremos luego en el campo de vuelo cuando haya terminado de prepararla. </p><p>—Te recordaré esto por siempre. </p><p>Se marchó dando pequeños saltos, dejando a su amigo completamente anonadado. El lado divertido de que todos estuviesen enamorados de ella, era poder apreciar cuando metían la pata; las situaciones más hilarantes ocurrieron gracias a eso, todavía recordaba a Orión Amari caer de su escoba cuando apenas tomaba vuelo. </p><p>Entró en las cocinas, robando una caja de cereal mientras se acercaba a su amigo castigado. Jae estaba bajo la gruñona vigilancia de Pitts, refunfuñaba mientras lavaba los platos ¿qué había hecho ahora? Eso sólo ocurría cuando hacía una travesura grave que involucraba a los demás elfos domésticos. </p><p>—Comencé una guerra de comida. — Bufó el gryffindor mientras sacudía sus manos. —El agua está helada. </p><p>—¿Quieres que te ayude? Pero no dejaré que te comas mi cereal, tengo una hoja de mandrágora en la boca y necesito comer algo para quitarme ese asqueroso sabor. </p><p>—Estoy bien ¿Cómo te fue con Talbott? </p><p>—Ya casi tiene lista mi poción. </p><p>—¿Estás segura sobre eso? Podemos continuar nuestro plan sin necesidad de que te conviertas en un animal. — Le recordó mientras pasaba la esponja sobre un plato. </p><p>—Nos dará seguridad, no tengo miedo de ser el anzuelo. </p><p>—Será una locura, aún no puedo creer los negocios que hice para conseguirte lo que querías. — MC sonrió, Peeves le enseñó bien a la hora de crear bromas. Volcó toda su atención a crear una obra maestra, podría divertirse y no desviar su historia. — Zapatos con cohetes integrados, fuegos artificiales que se convierten en... </p><p>—Jae, basta. Harás que alguien te escuche y nos acuse. </p><p>—Lo siento, es que estoy muy entusiasmado; ¿pensaste en qué usarás? </p><p>—¿Por qué quieres saber qué voy a usar? — Preguntó con una sonrisa; Jae intentó esconderse entre la espuma y el agua, estaba nervioso. </p><p>—Era una pregunta casual. </p><p>—¿Quieres combinar con mi bikini? — La pregunta logró que su amigo se ruborizara, los chicos tienen un lado adorable después de todo. </p><p>—Olvida que pregunté. </p><p>—Deja de distraer al joven Kim. — Bramó Pitts. — ¡Y tú! Quiero esos platos tan limpios como para ver mi reflejo en ellos. </p><p>—Oh, por supuesto que verá su reflejo en ellos. — Murmuró Jae. — Pero se romperán en mil pedazos apenas asome su fea cara. </p><p>Salió de las cocinas, no sin antes tirar la caja vacía de alimento con una expresión triste. ¿”El Autor no podía crear comida infinita? Ya demostró que su poder no tiene límites, ¿era mucho pedir una ración eterna de cereal y chocolate? Se sentía mucho más tranquila, últimamente no fue forzada a participar en situaciones románticas contra su voluntad, podía manejarlo bastante bien. Logró evitar a la mayoría de sus amigos ocultándose con Jae Kim y su plan, incluso logró mejorar sus horas de sueño sin pesadillas o sueños extraños. </p><p>Encontró a Charlie a la vuelta del corredor, estos últimos días lo estuvo ignorando a él y a Barnaby. Sabía perfectamente que tendría que enfrentarlos en algún momento, pensar en rechazarlos era muy difícil, eran amigos muy cercanos y partes fundamentales de su vida. Le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y dudando en su acercamiento. </p><p>—Hola, Charlie. </p><p>—Hola. </p><p>—¿Qué tal todo? </p><p>—Bien, supongo. — Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en su rostro, levantó sus hombros y los dejó caer sin mucho ánimo. — ¿Y, tú? </p><p>—Bien, supongo. — Respondió de igual manera. Tragó saliva, no dejaba de mover las manos. —¿Qué tal todo con Barnaby? </p><p>—No creí que te interesara saber. </p><p>—Ustedes siguen siendo mis amigos. </p><p>—¿Lo somos? Nos has estado ignorando a los dos. — Su tono de voz sonaba algo resentido, levemente entendió su malestar. </p><p>—No fue mi intención, es sólo que... — ¿Cómo explicarlo? “Los quiero con todo mi corazón, pero tengo miedo de unirme a esto y descubrir que me gusta”, “Tengo miedo de formar parte de la relación, pero que no me guste y termine rompiéndoles el corazón”. Jugó con su cabello a la vez que buscaba una respuesta. </p><p>—Te parecemos unos fenómenos. </p><p>—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Jamás pensaría algo así de ustedes. — Intentó decir, ¿no podía pensar en cómo se sentía ella? —Lo que trato de decir es que... Me refiero a que... Ninguna chica piensa en casarse y estar rodeada de sus dos novios, o de ir a su baile de graduación y bailar el vals con dos hombres. </p><p>—Tal vez a ti te parezca una locura, pero esto es amor para nosotros y no tenemos por qué dar explicaciones sobre cómo nos sentimos. Te amo, Barnaby te ama, y yo lo amo a él de la misma forma en la que me ama a mí. </p><p>Intentó tomar el brazo de Charlie para evitar que huyera de la conversación, él se soltó con agresividad como si su toque le quemara la piel. Soltó un suspiró de frustración, iría a ver a Talbott y luego se encargaría de resolver los asuntos pendientes con esos dos. Lo encontró en el Campo de Entrenamiento, sentado contra uno de los muros su única compañía era una botella de cristal con contenido desconocido. </p><p>—Estoy seguro de que te sientes feliz de sacar esa hoja de mandrágora de tu boca. — Le dijo en cuanto ella se sentó a su lado. </p><p>—Un poco, ¿por qué preguntas? ¿Quieres meter otra cosa en mi boca? </p><p>—¡Termina con eso! — Suplicó avergonzado. — Pon la hoja en el vial junto a uno de tus cabellos, yo agregaré el rocío y la polilla que recolectamos. </p><p>Siguió sus instrucciones con mucho cuidado, intentando no reír por la expresión de su amigo. </p><p>—¿Y ahora? Por cierto, gracias por enseñarme el hechizo de animago. </p><p>—Bueno, creo que soy el mejor calificado para enseñarte ¿Tienes en mente el tipo de animal en el que quieres transformarte? </p><p>—Creí que los animagos no podían elegir su transformación. </p><p>—Tengo curiosidad. </p><p>—Me gustaría ser un gato, tiene muchos beneficios. — Admitió. — Además amo los gatos, son lo máximo. </p><p>—Las águilas son lo máximo. — Replicó. </p><p>—Sí, Talbott. Tú eres lo máximo, ¿feliz? — Tomó la botella y bebió directamente de ella, siguió con un movimiento específico de su varita hasta que sintió una segunda palpitación en su pecho. Sintió un dolor bastante intenso que desapareció en un flash. — Auch... </p><p>—¿Dolió mucho? </p><p>—Estoy bien, creo... Veamos si puedo transformarme. — Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su animal predilecto. Al abrirlos, pensó que todo se había agrandando como si le hubiesen lanzado “Engorgio” al mundo; se estiró sobre sus patas, y sacudió su cola. La primera parte del plan funcionó, era un gato. </p><p>Se frotó en las piernas de Talbott y ronroneó juguetona, él se inclinó para rascar su peluda cabeza. Aprovechó que lo encontró con la guardia baja para volver a convertirse en humana, seguía con sus rodillas y manos apoyadas en el césped mientras la mano de su compañero continuaba mimando su rostro. Él se congeló en el lugar, cohibido ante su posición y la sonrisa que le ofrecía. </p><p>—Te odio tanto. — Atinó a decir. </p><p>—Que gran mentira, conozco bien este mundo. Me adoras. — Se puso de pie y acomodó su cabello despeinado. — ¿Irás al lago negro esta tarde? </p><p>—Lo pensaré, no soy un chico de fiestas; ¿ya te vas? </p><p>—Tengo un castigo que cumplir con Félix Rosier. </p><p>Su petulante profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras accedió a adelantar el horario de la clase privada, no tenía ni la menor idea sobre por qué era tan fundamental tener la tarde y parte de la noche disponible. Supuso que aceptó sólo como una forma de complacerla, de llegar a ella, no funcionó. </p><p>Su estrategia en sus próximas reuniones se basaba en ser meramente conflictiva, las peleas nunca dejan espacio para el romance. Él tampoco buscó entablar una conversación con ella, por lo que las siguientes dos horas fueron de puro silencio; entre tanto respondía las preguntas de su pergamino, una grulla de papel aterrizó junto a ella, el pájaro de papel picoteó su mano derecha antes de quedarse quieto. </p><p>—¿Es una indirecta para que recuerde los buenos tiempos? — Preguntó sin dejar de escribir. </p><p>—Tómalo como quieras. — Respondió Félix. </p><p>De nuevo cayeron en el silencio. Algo en su interior le provocaba profunda incomodidad, necesitaba soltarlo o se volvería loca. </p><p>—Doblaste mal el pico, y su ala izquierda tiene un pequeño corte. Siempre cometes el mismo error, presionas demasiado para darle definición. </p><p>Le irritó saber que estaba sonriendo, seguía sin verlo para no tener que cruzarse su mirada arrogante. </p><p>—No he tenido tiempo para practicar. </p><p>—Son nociones básicas, Rosier. Creí que te eduqué mejor. </p><p>—Lo hiciste, me tuviste cinco horas sentado y durante una semana no pude cerrar los ojos sin pensar en doblar papel. — Mierda, su comentario le sacó una sonrisa. Era cierto, le encantaba doblegar pergaminos para ser la creadora de delicadas obras de arte, le inculcó esa misma pasión a Félix cuando apenas comenzaban a ser amigos. — Podrías volver a enseñarme. </p><p> —Aprende tú solo. </p><p>Se repetía constantemente que él fue el causante de tanto dolor, que esos recuerdos falsos no tenían que nublar lo que en realidad implicaba tenerlo cerca. Tomó valor para verlo a los ojos, era curioso que hubiesen tenido tanta afinidad a pesar de pertenecer a Casas completamente diferentes. </p><p>—Parece que terminamos por hoy, puedes irte. </p><p>Le entregó su pergamino terminado, inconscientemente se guardó la grulla de papel ante la intrigada mirada de Félix. No tenía tiempo de pensar en él, no cuando asuntos más importantes estaban por desatarse. </p><p>Le escribió un Memorándum a Jae anunciándole que era hora de comenzar el plan. Había aprendido ese medio de comunicación gracias a las visitas con sus padres al Ministerio de magia, son aviones de papel encantados que se desplazaban directamente hacia su destino. Fue a su habitación para recoger un enorme paquete envuelto con un moño, lo preparó especialmente para que se viera costoso; con una sonrisa malvada lo dejó en la puerta de la oficina de Flitch, tocó la puerta un par de veces y corrió a esconderse para asegurar que lo abriría. </p><p>—¡Mira, Señora Norris! Alguien dejó un regalo, parece que finalmente reconocen mi arduo trabajo. Ya era hora que valoren mi deber de tratar con esas pequeñas pestes. — Desató el listón y abrió la caja a pesar de los siseos de su gato que le advertía no hacerlo. — ¡Zapatos! Y no cualquier tipo de zapatos, se ven tan elegantes y caros. </p><p>Reprimió una carcajada al verlo probárselos tan entusiasmado, Jae dio en el clavo con la talla. Flitch practicó unos pasos de salsa antes de volver a encerrarse en su harapienta y oscura oficina de conserje. El corazón le latió entusiasmado, su regreso a las bromas la hacía sentir como en casa. </p><p>Al caer la tarde, cabalgó sobre la espalda de Jae Kim ¿El mundo de “El Autor” lo volvió más fuerte o la hizo más liviana? Sea cual fuera la respuesta, se estaba divirtiendo; a medida que se acercaban al lago negro los diferentes elementos que prepararon se hacían presentes: la música, los enormes globos flotando a sólo unos metros del suelo, las fogatas, una gran cantidad de los estudiantes estaban jugueteando en el agua. </p><p>—¿Sientes eso? — Comentó Jae mientras la bajaba de su espalda. — Huele a alcohol, y cuando los estudiantes beben siempre quieren reforzar su estado. Así que traen mucho dinero escondido, esperando que alguien les venda su salida de la realidad. </p><p>—Demasiado profundo para decir que vas a venderles drogas. </p><p>—Mi oferta para que te unas al negocio sigue abierta. </p><p>—Lo pensaré, todavía tengo que meterme en problemas. — Dio un par de vueltas, bailando la canción que resonaba. — Aún no dijiste nada sobre mi atuendo. </p><p>—No puedo halagar tu bikini sin sonar como un pervertido. </p><p>—Claro que puedes, inténtalo. </p><p>—Okey, definitivamente ese conjunto resalta tus tetas y ¡No puede ser! Tienes cintura, creí que no existía esa parte de tu cuerpo. </p><p>—Me ilusioné al pensar que dirías algo tierno. — No estaba ofendida, conocía a Jae. Él siempre ocultaría sus verdaderos pensamientos bajo una capa de bromas. Se sentaron junto al fuego mientras bebían y disfrutaban el precioso atardecer, la noche pronto caería y con ella se llevaría a cabo la última fase de su plan. </p><p>Estaba en los brazos de su amigo, escuchándolo hablar sobre cómo preparar el malvavisco perfecto. Primero debía dorarse por todos lados, luego se lo sumergía en ron, se esperaba un minuto a que absorbiera todo el alcohol y luego te lo comías sin respirar. Para su suerte, no bebió lo suficiente; a pesar de las quejas de su acompañante para que no se separa de su abrazo, debía buscar a Flitch. </p><p>—Abandona el plan, quédate aquí y sigamos divirtiéndonos. — Suplicó sin soltar su mano. </p><p> —Sabes que mi misión es meterme en serios problemas. </p><p>—Podemos hacer eso luego. </p><p>—Jae... </p><p>—¿Por favor? — Hizo su mejor cara de un perrito siendo abandonado en la lluvia. No le conmovió lo suficiente como para tirar su esfuerzo por la borda. </p><p>—Volveré pronto. </p><p>Se transformó en gato, se infiltró en los pasillos de Hogwarts y encontró al squib en la Gran Escalera. Lanzó un chillido amenazante a la gata, provocando que quisiera iniciar una pelea; la obligó a perseguirla, y así Flitch las siguió pisándole los talones. </p><p>—¡Atrapa a ese gato, Señora Norris! </p><p>Los manipuló para que se acercaran cada vez más a la fiesta en el Lago Negro, perdió de vista a sus perseguidores y esperó. Norris saltó a los brazos de su dueño, y ambos se quedaron en el lugar intentando captar los sonidos de la lejanía; volvió a su forma natural, sacó su varita y apuntó a los zapatos de Flitch. </p><p>El anciano conserje salió volando con un estruendo, aferrado a su gato. De sus elegantes zapatos salieron disparadas chispas de diferentes colores; corrió en dirección a la fiesta, todos estaban asombrados con el hombre volador y lo vieron caer en el agua cuando sus zapatos explotaron. A lo lejos vio a Jae activando los cohetes que reventaron en luces de diferentes colores, los restos del estallido tomaron las formas más fantásticas. Un centauro de luz comenzó a lanzar flechas hacia los globos, nadie sabía que éstos estaban rellenos de pintura y espuma; se lo tomaron bastante bien. Sirvió para animar aún más la fiesta. </p><p>Finalmente se relajó, Flitch no nadaría a su oficina porque se encargó de que apareciera en la habitación más pequeña y recóndita del colegio, estaría encerrado hasta el amanecer para que no fuese corriendo a acusarlos.  </p><p> Tomó una botella de whisky de fuego, dejó que el líquido bajara por su garganta y nublara sus sentidos. Logró reunir tiempo, el suficiente para poder buscar a “El Autor”. Sus poderes de animago no serían utilizados únicamente para hacer bromas, se infiltraría para revelar la identidad de esa fuerza maligna a cualquier costo. </p><p>Su amigo contrabandista se acercó corriendo a ella. Cubierto de pintura y espuma, en su mano traía una botella vacía. </p><p>—¡Fue increíble! Al principio todos estaban asustados, y luego estaban gritando por más. Pasarás a la historia, esta noche es épica. — Realmente estaba orgullosa de su desastre, no le importó estar multicolor por la explosión, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dirigió una mirada confidente. Fue como si sus ojos entendieran a la perfección el mensaje, soltó la botella y sus manos abrazaron sus caderas. </p><p>Era lo más parecido a libertad que sintió en mucho tiempo, la boca de Jae era un manjar exótico que nunca pensó en probar. Se sentía increíble, asumió que así se sentía besar por voluntad propia y sin ser coaccionada; era una droga de la que necesitaba más o sino se volvería loca. Era pasional, salvaje y descontrolado, toda la música y los estudiantes enfiestados ya no existían.  </p><p>Se apreciaba bastante bien tener el control, le provocaba placer no estar encadenada a su historia cliché de amor. Siempre se divertía con Jae, ¿podía besarlo por esa razón tan poco relevante? Claro que sí, y lo haría cuantas veces quisiera. </p><p>Se separaron para poder estabilizar sus respiraciones, él pasó una mano por su rostro para acariciar su mejilla. Su rostro se veía precioso con la combinación de pinturas que se mezclaban con la suavidad de su piel, el fuego y las estrellas resaltaban el brillo de sus ojos. </p><p>—Tengo que irme un momento. — Susurró MC. — Volveré para buscarte y continuar con esto. </p><p>Recorrió la multitud de personas, en busca de dos individuos particulares a quienes vio charlar alegremente a la vez que compartían un mismo vaso de bebida. A pesar de su sorpresa y quejas, tomó a ambos de la mano para llevarlos al bosque, nadie los vería al estar tan concentrados en la fiesta. Besó primero a Charlie y luego a Barnaby, se mordió el labio con entusiasmo al verlos besarse entre ellos; dejó que las manos de ambos viajaran por todo su cuerpo, no podía mantener su mente concentrada en un solo toque. Tomó la mano del chico gryffindor para que juntos pudieran sentir la entrepierna dura del slytherin, se puso de rodillas y Charlie la imitó, con lentitud bajó la cremallera del pantalón, Barnaby apoyó su espalda contra un árbol. </p><p>Era celestial, que ambos pasaran su lengua sobre el miembro de Lee era como saborear el poder. Se detenían de vez en cuando para besarse, luego continuaban su trabajo de seguir lamiendo, masajeando y succionando. Ambos se escuchaban tan obscenos, a kilómetros se notaba cuanto lo estaba disfrutando Charlie; dejó de atender a Barnaby para dejarle marcas en el cuello al chico pecoso, susurró en su oído: </p><p>—Quiero ver cómo te lo tragas. — Sintió como algo húmedo aparecía entre sus piernas, por un momento temió empapar la parte baja de su traje de baño. Era increíble verlo mover su boca para intentar ocupar toda su longitud, pasó su mano sobre la erección de su sumiso chico ¿tanto le excitó ser observado mientras daba sexo oral? Siguió provocándolo con su toque, pronto ambos chicos acabarían. —No te contengas, Barny. Déjalo salir... </p><p>Juraba a Merlín que casi tuvo un orgasmo con sólo verlo llenar la boca de Charlie, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? Besó a ambos una última vez antes de excusarse diciendo que tenía una urgencia que atender. La verdadera emergencia estaba palpitando en su entrepierna, no era normal experimentar una descarga de adrenalina tan grande; no conocía el origen de su creciente adicción a ser la dueña de su propio placer, creyó haber enterrado esas ansias hace años. </p><p>Escuchó gritos de diversión, un grupo de séptimo año estaba en ronda y tal parece que estaban jugando verdad o reto. En medio de la ronda, el Chico Leviosa imitaba a un stripper. Bill Weasley los observaba sentado en una mesa de campo, quizás su instinto protector seguía activo o sólo quería reírse un rato. Dio un golpecito en su hombro con la intención de que volteara a verla.  </p><p> —¿Vigilando, Weasley?  </p><p> —Alguien tiene que asegurar que no cometan una estupidez. — Sintió que sus ojos se quedaron pegados a su atuendo un poco más de lo necesario. — Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí?  </p><p> Se sentó en la mesa, dándole la espalda al grupo de séptimo y le hizo una seña para se colocara frente a ella. Lo acercó a su cuerpo, admirando gracias a la cercanía su torso desnudo.  </p><p> —Tócame.  </p><p> Él rio, echando una mirada rápida al grupo distraído  </p><p>—No lo haré, no estás lista.  </p><p> —Estoy lista, Bill. Tengo plena confianza en ti, sólo quiero una probada de lo que realmente puedes hacer. — Tomó la mano de su compañero de aventuras, y le dio un pase libre para que la tocara. Sus dedos tomaron confianza, deslizándose entre la piel húmeda; él se inclinó, sus labios rozando su oreja le dieron un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. </p><p>—Asegúrate de no hacer ruido, recuerda que detrás de ti tienes a todos los estudiantes de septimo año. — Un dedo se introdujo dentro de ella, era mil veces mejor que la vez que se tocó sola en el baño de prefectos. Estaba muy mojada lo que facilitó su intromisión, podía sentir como sus paredes internas se derretían ante su toque, por poco suelta un gemido al sentir el segundo dedo tuvo que aferrarse a los hombros de William. — Veo que tienes problemas para seguir mis instrucciones, ¿te vas a portar mal?  </p><p> —¿Las niñas mal portadas son tu fetiche? — Su mano se movió con más fuerza, empujando zonas sensibles que no había notado hasta ese día; sus dedos se arquearon dentro de ella y su velocidad no disminuyó, estaba a punto de llegar a un punto sin retorno. Sentía una seguridad abrazadora, no temía que él fuera un imbécil aprovechador; quizá fue esa sensación de protección lo que la ayudó a llegar al orgasmo. Sintió su rostro hervir cuando sacó su mano y lamió sus dedos, no le quitó la vista de encima con esos ojos cargados de lujuria. </p><p>—Ahí tienes tu “probada”. </p><p>Percatarse de su faceta oculta le impresionó, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar ese lado de su personalidad. Él le sonrió antes de volver a su lugar habitual; con las piernas temblando, volvió con Jae. </p><p>—¿Crees que tu sala común esté vacía? </p><p>Efectivamente lo estaba, pero no creyó que fuera por conveniencia de la trama. No se sentía ligada a la historia, estaban en la cama del gryffindor con las cortinas cerradas para evitar que alguien husmee; él prometió que estaban encantadas diciendo “guardo toneladas de dinero y productos aquí, nadie puede entrar ni tocar nada mientras cerremos las cortinas”. Era natural, estar desnudos y besándose en plena oscuridad, con el silencio absorbente de un colegio inactivo.  </p><p>—¿Estás preparada? — El murmullo de Jae se sentía cómplice, tan significativo. </p><p>—Lo estoy, Jae. Llegó el momento. </p><p>—Uno, dos... </p><p>—¡Tres! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! </p><p>—¡Piedra, papel o tijera! </p><p>—¡Gané! — Festejó MC. — Tendrás que hacer esto a mi manera, perdedor. </p><p>—¿Y cuál es tu manera? </p><p>—No quiero cumplir fantasías, quiero algo calmado y normal. Sé dulce o muérete. — Dijo con tranquilidad. </p><p>—Honestamente esperaba que me pidieras algo peor, supongo que al ser tu primera vez... </p><p>—No soy virgen, me lo quité yo misma. </p><p>—Pero es tu primera vez con un chico. </p><p>—Tuve ciertas experiencias, aunque nunca me metieron un pene así que... </p><p>—Pequeños asuntos que no vale la pena discutir cuando estoy sintiendo que mi pene va a explotar, podemos charlar sobre la moralidad de la virginidad en otro momento. — Volvió a besarla, inclinándola sobre el colchón. Se separó unos segundos para abrir sus piernas, posicionando su hombría en su entrada. — ¿Lista? </p><p>—Lista. </p><p>“El Autor” no había podido prever nada de lo que ocurrió esa noche, de igual manera se rendía a perder la partida. Pronto la tomaría con la guardia baja, y ese sería su momento de actuar. El infierno se desataría, y los sentimientos terminarían involucrados, ya sean buenos o malos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Duncan Ashe tiene las respuestas, pero nadie quiere oírlo y las consecuencias no se harán esperar.<br/>Un sueño viene a MC, ¿se molestará en descifrarlo?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahora puedo concentrarme en Talbott, Penny, y los otros personajes que me faltan. No quiero forzar sus interacciones porque sino va a quedar como la mierda.<br/>Fuuuuuck, no sé por qué escribí cierta parte específica de la historia. Alguien explíqueme ¿qué demonios estaba buscando? En fin, supongo que sabrán cuál es en cuanto la lean.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jae Kim se despertó esa mañana siendo golpeado fuertemente por una almohada, le costó recordar en dónde estaba y lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Logró abrir sus ojos a pesar de la ensoñación y los golpes que no se detenían, vio el cuerpo desnudo de una chica, lo que lo hizo ser consciente de su propia desnudez, y así logró reanimar sus sentidos para detenerla. </p><p>—¿Qué haces? </p><p>—¡Tuviste sexo conmigo, desgraciado! ¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de una chica borracha? </p><p>—Pero tú me lo pediste. — Otra golpiza directamente en el rostro, le arrancó el arma mortal de sus manos al presentir que no se detendría con sólo pedírselo amablemente. — ¿Quieres parar un segundo? </p><p>—¿Te lo creíste? Debería ser actriz. — Dijo después de estallar en carcajadas. Le dio un fuerte abrazo, enternecida por su rostro asustado y confundido, lo sintió retorcerse un poco avergonzado ante el contacto tan íntimo de su piel. — No puedo dejar de pensar en tu cara, fue tan gracioso. </p><p>—Fue cruel, ¿qué iba a decir en una situación así? — Estaba aliviado, realmente tuvo la mente en blanco al pensar su respuesta a tal dilema. Suspiró; se inclinó para abrir un compartimiento secreto dentro del suave colchón, sacó una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco. — ¿Quieres una línea? </p><p>—¡Jae Kim! </p><p>—¿Qué? No sé qué se hace después del sexo. </p><p>—¿Qué tal unas palabras bonitas o algo de consideración? — Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, las cortinas seguían cerradas para protegerlos de las miradas curiosas. Aceptó el polvo que le ofreció, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando lo dejó entrar en su nariz. — ¿Haces esto siempre antes de ir a clases? </p><p>—Últimamente sí, me quita el estrés de tener clientes estúpidos. — Pasó su mano por su nariz para quitarse los restos de polvillo. — ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó? </p><p>—No lo sé, ¿tú quieres hablar sobre eso? </p><p>—Si es necesario entonces sí. Todo fue muy rápido y ni siquiera nos planteamos las posibles consecuencias ¿Te estás cuidando? </p><p>—No, pero iré con la Señora Pomfrey para arreglar este problema y luego le pediré alguna poción o hechizo. — Aclaró antes de que a su compañero le diera un infarto. — No quiero darle más importancia de la necesaria a todo esto. </p><p>—Seré más directo, la intriga me está matando y necesito saber si te gustó. </p><p>—Oh, hombres. — Rodó los ojos. — Sí me gustó. </p><p>Se acostó a su lado, miraron la nada unos segundos, tomados de la mano. Le asombraba no percibirse como una miserable escoria, todo era normal y nada cambió, estaba segura; no quiso decirle a Jae, pero una parte de ella esperó lo peor, que en medio de su agradable velada aparecieran esos mismos chicos de hace dos años para forzarla y tomarle fotografías. El pasado era pasado, no tenía que arruinar su presente.    </p><p> ¿No era en ese instante cuando los amantes se miran a los ojos para decirse “Te amo”? ¿Por qué no lograba encontrar ese sentimiento en su corazón? Quizás el sexo no significaba amor para ella, sino más bien algo pasajero que le otorgaba libertad limitada. Estaba segura de algo: No amaba a Jae Kim. Pensar en él era llevar a su mente los recuerdos de una playa soleada en pleno verano, era divertido, gratificante, pero luego el verano acaba y tienes que volver a casa.    </p><p> Como si leyera sus pensamientos, él se reincorporó para tomar su ropa.  </p><p> —Deberías quedarte aquí mientras yo busco algo de ropa para ti, ¿Tulip es ravenclaw? Podría pedirle que entre a tu habitación y busque algo. — Propuso mientras se vestía con su usual sudadera amarilla. — No creo que sea lo mejor que andes por ahí con tu bikini de anoche.  </p><p> —Tengo ese asunto arreglado, confía en mí. — En puntas de pie, bajaron de las habitaciones hasta la vacía Sala Común de Gryffindor. — Muy bien, tú sal primero. Espérame unos diez segundos. </p><p>Su amigo no entendió a que se refería, pero le dio el beneficio de la duda. La esperó fuera de sala, contando los segundos y al mismo tiempo cuestionándose si no estaba siguiendo las ordenes irracionales de una chica que se metió polvos de garras de mantícora por la nariz. Por supuesto que él también estaba drogado, parece que así funcionaban bastante bien. </p><p>Para su sorpresa la vio salir con un atuendo completamente distinto, ¿de dónde lo sacó? </p><p>—¿Cómo hiciste eso? — Preguntó, el grito entusiasmado de MC dejó su pregunta en el aire. </p><p>—¡Santo cielo, tengo pantalones! Gracias “Autor”, creo que voy a llorar de la emoción. — Profundamente conmovida, se limpió unas lágrimas inexistentes. — ¿Será mi recompensa? Son hermosos, y traen el escudo de mi Casa. </p><p>—¿Estás feliz por usar pantalones? Creí que eras una chica de faldas. </p><p>—No, eso es lo que él quiere que creas. — Respondió señalando al cielo. Comenzaron a caminar, ella aprovechaba para bailar y presumir su vestuario. — ¿Hoy tendremos clases juntos? Me siento en las nubes, apenas puedo recordar mi horario. </p><p>—Nuestros caminos tendrán que separarse, no estás en mi clase de pociones. — Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó sin poder apreciar su rostro enternecido. </p><p>Debería contarle a Duncan lo que pasó, ¿qué daño haría? Era el único que la escuchaba y entendía por lo que estaba pasando, el único consciente que la dirigía en su mundo de locura. Una pizca de culpa la invadió al recordar su último encuentro, fue grosera con él y no valoró la ayuda que le brindaba. El baño de prefectos estaba a unos pasos, ¿por qué no intentar un acercamiento? </p><p>—¿Duncan? — Tardó bastante en aparecer, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas hasta que su figura se hizo presente. Lo notó bastante reacio a iniciar una conversación, eso podría cambiar en cuanto le comentase las nuevas noticias. </p><p>—¿Qué quieres? </p><p>—Tuve sexo. </p><p>Su rostro cambió por completo, sonrió y voló por todo el baño completamente entusiasmado. </p><p>—¡Imposible, no hay manera! ¿Quién fue? </p><p>—Jae Kim, nuestro contrabandista favorito. </p><p>—Quiero los detalles. — Exigió, atento a cada una de sus palabras. </p><p>—De acuerdo, es complicado así que prepárate. Estábamos en esta gran fiesta en el lago ¿entiendes? Y sentí el impulso de besarlo porque la estuve pasando increíble con él los últimos días, después sentí como una descarga de energía ¡Fue liberador! — Sentada en el piso del baño, hablando de chicos, se sintió como en una pijamada. — Y quería más de eso, ¿no es raro? Entonces arrastré a Charlie y a Barnaby para la mamada más épica de la historia, en serio los detalles son oro puro. No podía detenerme así que fui con Bill para que me mostrase de lo que era capaz, y fue maravilloso. Ah sí, al final tuve sexo con Kim en su habitación y esta mañana nos drogamos un poco ¿Es por eso que estoy tan acelerada? ¿Hablo muy rápido? Dime cuando hable rápido. </p><p>Si no hubiese estado tan distraída en su narración, había notado la expresión molesta de su amigo fantasma. </p><p>—Dime que no lo hiciste... </p><p>—¿Hacer qué? ¿Disfrutar que todos estén muertos de amor por mí? </p><p>—¡Ese es el asunto, idiota! ¡Te aman! — Bramó completamente enojado. — Estás jugando con los sentimientos de esas personas, esto no es un juego. </p><p>—Sólo estás molesto porque no sigo el estúpido rol de la niña enamorada, me aventuré a algo diferente ¿y qué? </p><p>—Eres tan tonta ¿crees que todo esto funciona así? Si esto no es una historia de amor, ¿sabes en qué puede convertirse? En terror. </p><p>—No seas exagerado, Duncan. </p><p>—¿Yo soy el exagerado? Creí que era tu apoyo, una ayuda en todo este desastre y ni siquiera me escuchas. — Su atmosfera de confianza y compañerismo se deshizo apenas comenzaron a levantarse la voz. — Estoy tratando de ayudarte, lo que este estúpido mundo intenta lograr es que te enamores y tú lo usas para coger. </p><p>—Si este mundo quisiera eso entonces no habría traído a mi vida al imbécil de Félix, el amor no funciona forzándolo ¿Sabes por qué hice todo eso en la fiesta? Porque me sentí libre, consciente de mis propias decisiones. No tenía miedo. — El fantasma desvió la vista, como si ya no quisiera seguir escuchándola. —  Finalmente siento que puedo obtener algo mejor que el amor, algo que no puede lastimarme. </p><p>—¿Te estás escuchando? Estás haciendo esto porque sigues traumada por lo que pasó hace dos años, te sigues negando a otras personas. </p><p>—No te atrevas a llamarme traumada. — Dijo mientras lo señalaba con su dedo. — No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que siente ser usada para satisfacer el placer de otros, pero ¿qué sabes tú de placer? Moriste. Apuesto a que ni siquiera diste tu primer beso, nunca te enamoraste y por eso quieres que yo viva lo que tú no viviste. </p><p>Al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras, si su amigo no fuera un ser incorpóreo seguramente estaría soltando varias lágrimas. El dolor en su rostro era evidente, recibir una puñalada de Jacob era suficiente traición, pero ¿de ella? No se lo iba a perdonar, y entendió perfectamente si no quería hacerlo. </p><p>—Duncan, no quise decir eso... </p><p>—Eres una mierda de persona. — Respondió con su voz quebrada. — Deja de buscarme y haz lo que quieras. </p><p>—Espera, perdóname te juro que yo no... </p><p>La dejó abandonada en el baño, y percibió una clase de soledad no muy agradable. La misma que la invadía en las noches cuando recordaba a su hermano, la misma que experimentó en la Torre de Astronomía. No quiso herirlo, no con un golpe tan bajo y vil. Más que nada en el mundo deseó que la pesadilla acabara si eso le traía a su amigo de vuelta, odiaba sentirse de esa manera ¿El mundo fantástico de los romances adolescentes no se formó para dar felicidad? </p><p>No, no merecía sentirse tan miserable. Ya no más. </p><p>Sabía lo que tendría que hacer para sentirse bien, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por su propio bien. Entró al salón de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras; sabía que su romance con Félix fue fugaz y platónico, pero ahora tenía la posibilidad de convertirlo en algo más, crear otros recuerdos que entierren a la vieja versión del ex prefecto de Slytherin. Sin decir nada, lanzó un hechizo a la puerta, no era el momento de interrupciones. </p><p>—No puedes entrar y ponerte a lanzar encantamientos, MC. — Ella tomó su rostro para acercarlo al suyo, su respiración se aceleró ante la cercanía. </p><p>—Cierra la boca. — Irónico ordenarle aquello cuando necesitaba que la abriera para profundizar su beso, ¿así era su forma besar? Un clásico beso francés, su pensamiento casi le provoca una risa ante lo infantil que sonaba. Su lengua era tan demandante, ¿cómo es que siempre lograba doblegarla? Era tan bueno, quería entregarse a él. </p><p>Su mano bajó curiosa hacia su cinturón intentando desprenderlo. Él la detuvo antes de que pudiese seguir avanzando. </p><p>—No haremos esto. </p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Ahora respetas mi integridad moral y física? — Respondió con una ceja levantada. </p><p>—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? Todavía ves al chico de séptimo año que te hizo daño. </p><p>—No tendría que interesarte lo que opine de ti cuando estamos a punto de hacerlo sobre tu escritorio. — La volteó con fuerza contra la mesa; sintió el choque de su entrepierna contra su trasero, como se inclinaba sobre ella para hablarle. </p><p>—Entonces eso quieres, que siga siendo el mismo de antes. — Sus manos bajaron para bajar sus jeans que tanto había celebrado tener esa mañana, los bajó hasta la altura de las rodillas y se tomó un tiempo acariciando la suave piel que quedó al descubierto. — ¿No te dijeron que el uniforme habitual es una falda? Desde ahora tendrás que usarla siempre que estés conmigo. </p><p>MC soltó un gemido ante el primer azote de la mano ajena, el dolor podía ser algo bueno y agradable. </p><p>—Tienes que decirme que lo entendiste. — Otra nalgada, otra vez esa sensación palpitante y húmeda entre sus piernas se hizo presente. </p><p>—Lo entiendo. </p><p>Bajó su ropa interior con delicadeza, buscaba ponerla ansiosa y deseosa de su toque. Funcionaba mejor de lo que ella quería admitir, se concentró en no demostrarle cuan necesitada estaba por ser tocada. </p><p>Arqueó su espalda al sentir sus dedos dentro de ella, él volvió a dejarla en su lugar y colocó sus delgados brazos tras su espalda para sostenerlos con firmeza. Así no escaparía y podría concentrarse en ser suya, luego tendrían otras ocasiones para amarrarla como deseaba. </p><p>Quería verla acabar solo con sus dedos, le impresionó lo mucho que le gustaba escucharla gemir su nombre; tan entregada él, como si nunca hubiese dejado de pertenecerle. Quería inclinarse y saborear cada rincón de su rosada intimidad, tendría que contenerse o sino no podría disfrutar en todo su esplendor la primera vez en que estuvieran juntos. </p><p>—Voy a... Félix.... — Le encantaba que hubiese recurrido a él para saciar su antojo sexual, esperaba que su experiencia de ese día hiciera que volviera corriendo hacia él cada vez que lo necesitara. Empujó con una velocidad considerablemente rápida, no se detuvo cuando vio que algo goteaba entre sus labios bajos lo que provocó que ella repitiera aún más su nombre. Se detuvo cuando consideró que ya tuvo suficiente. </p><p>—Puedes irte. — Dijo mientras se tomaba unos terminales segundos para apreciar lo que provocó en ella, guardaría ese recuerdo en una parte especial de su mente. Él se encaminó hacia la salida de su salón, deshaciendo el encantamiento de cerrado y dándole privacidad para que pudiera pensar. </p><p>Reacomodó su ropa mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, aún no podía creer lo que hizo con Félix ¿estaba tan loca? No pensó con claridad, evidentemente. Tragó saliva, su corazón todavía le estaba latiendo como loco ¿cómo era posible que se haya sentido tan bien? ¿de dónde sacó esa valentía para entregarse a él como si nada? No podía volver a sus brazos sin dignidad, nunca fue tan sumisa ante nadie y menos lo sería ante Rosier. </p><p>Alguien más entró al salón, estaba tan enfrascada en sus sentimientos que le provocó un susto de muerte. </p><p>—¡No hice nada, lo juro! — Exclamó levantando sus manos. </p><p>—¿Qué bicho te picó? — Preguntó Jae. — Como sea, descubrí en qué otro problema puedes meterte. </p><p>—Te escucho. </p><p>Él se acercó para susurrarle, mirando en todas direcciones como si buscara que nadie los escuchara. </p><p>—¿Conoces la piedra filosofal? </p><p>—Oh, Merlín. La piedra está en Hogwarts y quieres que la robe. </p><p>—¿Qué? No. — No ocultó su decepción ante la negativa del Gryffindor, eso habría sido muy interesante. — En la creación de esas piedras se desperdicia cierto material, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para darte vida eterna pero sí logra hacerte tocar las galaxias más lejanas cuando te lo metes. </p><p>—¿Y cómo me involucro yo en esto? </p><p>—Supongo que conoces a Orión Amari. — Ella asintió, lo conocía por ser el capitán de su equipo de quidditch. — Sé de buena fuente que él compra a muy buen precio ese desperdicio de piedra, y que lo usa antes de cada práctica o partido. Yo digo que le robes su dosis y veas que pasa. </p><p>—No suena a una mala idea. </p><p>Le daba curiosidad su reacción, ¿se volvería loco o por fin actuaría como un estudiante normal? La posibilidad de que dejase de actuar como un hippie amante de las margaritas le encantó, su nueva meta en la vida era apreciar ese momento. Si utilizaba esa sustancia antes de cada práctica entonces fácilmente podía tenerla escondida en su casillero en la los vestuarios, no tendría ningún problema para infiltrarse y tomarla. </p><p>Agradeció su idea, en su camino por los pasillos tuvo la sensación de estarse tropezando más de lo normal. Cada diez pasos caía al suelo y no lograba encontrar una explicación lógica, luego unas lechuzas aparecieron de la nada para dejarle en su cabeza una corona de flores silvestres; se arrastró sujetándose de los muros, ahora todo estaba bajo un horrible filtro rosa. </p><p>—Esto es más extraño de lo usual. — murmuró confundida. Volvió a tropezar, sólo que esta vez su caída fue amortiguada por el cuerpo de un estudiante. — ¿Mérula? </p><p>—¿Me viste cara de colchón? ¡Quítate de encima! — Forcejeó para liberarse, el problema fue que cada vez que intentaba levantarse tendía a caer de nuevo sobre ella. La cercanía de sus cuerpos era excesivamente demasiada, y ya no se le ocurrían ideas para acabar con esa tortura. </p><p>—Por Merlín, ¿quieres quedarte quieta? No puedo hacer nada si te sigues moviendo como un pescado. </p><p>—Sólo deja que te empuje para que luego pueda golpearte por invadir mi espacio personal. </p><p>—¿Crees que quiero invadir tu espacio, Mérula? Tengo miedo de la criatura peligrosa que saldrá de ese nido al que llamas cabello. — Lograron separarse, la chica Slytherin sacudió su túnica con indignación. — Sé que querrás mandarle a la mierda por lo que dije sobre tu cabello, pero no puedo caminar sin tropezar ¿podrías ayudarme a ir hasta el Gran Comedor? </p><p>—Me da igual. — Respondió sin interés; dejó que pasara su brazo sobre sus hombros y la sujetó firmemente hasta la ubicación requerida. Dejó de ayudarla cuando la convivencia de estudiantes se hizo mayor, con la excusa “no pueden verme contigo, creerán que somos amigas”; agradeció su pequeña ayuda, el Gran Comedor estaba a unos pasos y podría descansar su adolorido cuerpo por tantas caídas. </p><p>Tomó fuerzas, si corría entonces lo primero que haría sería abalanzarse sobre una mesa para aferrarse a ella. Contó hasta tres, tomando velocidad con el objetivo de ya no tropezar como si estuviera sufriendo un derrame cereal; algo en su plan falló, cerró los ojos a medida que el frío suelo se volvía más cercano, pero alguien detuvo su caída. Le dio vueltas como en un baile y se aferró al desconocido que la dejó colgando a unos centímetros del suelo. </p><p>—Veo que encontré a una despistada señorita. — Dijo Diego. Se incorporó, algo extrañada por la identidad de su rescatador, él le dio un ramo de flores que salió de la punta de su varita al pronunciar “Orchideous”. — Para usted, bella dama. </p><p>—Oh Diego, actúas igual que siempre. — Comentó. Era cierto, Caplan se caracterizaba por coquetear con todo lo que produjera sombra, se sentía como estar en su antigua vida; tomó el ramo ante su mirada esperanzadora, no estaba de ánimos para herir más sentimientos. — Gracias por las flores. </p><p>—Cuando quieras. </p><p>Finalmente dejó de tropezarse, lo que agradeció profundamente. Le dejó las flores a Penny, quien las abrazó contra su pecho y no dejaba de sentir lo halagada que se sentía por tenerla en cuenta para tan maravilloso gesto; omitió confesarle que eran un regalo de Diego que no le apetecía tener. No pensó en que pudiera malinterpretar su gesto como una confesión de amor, estaba muy ocupada buscando a Murphy McNully con la mirada. </p><p>—¿Disfrutas tus sándwiches? — Preguntó al acercarse a él. </p><p>—Los sándwiches que haces en el castigo suelen tener una excesiva cantidad de mayonesa, así que por supuesto estoy disfrutando algo que no hayas cocinado. </p><p>—Eso solo fue una vez. — Comentó avergonzada. </p><p>—Error, fueron dos veces; ¿necesitas algo? </p><p>—¿Quieres que te acompañe al estadio? Te dejaré hablar de estrategia y te escucharé muy atentamente. — No podía ir sola, si alguien la veía entonces comenzarían las preguntas entrometidas y las acusaciones. Planeaba que en lugar de que alguien diga “Vi a MC salir de los vestuarios antes de que le robaran a Orión” lo cambiaran por un “Oh sí, vi a MC y Murphy en el estadio, es común”. </p><p>—Una oferta tentadora, acepto. </p><p>Se arrepintió de su propuesta después de quince minutos caminando detrás de él, quería arrancarse el cabello de sólo escuchar números y probabilidades. Empujó su silla un poco más rápido con tal de llegar antes a su destino, no volvería a negociar con McNully ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello; soltó un suspiro derrotado cuando llegaron al estadio. </p><p>—Tengo que ir a los vestuarios, que pena porque la charla estuvo fenomenal. Aprendí mucho. </p><p>—¿En serio? ¿Podrías decirme qué opinas sobre las faltas cometidas en 1395 y si en realidad fue una movida del Ministerio para ocultar el secuestro tortuoso de magos que pertenecían a un partido político contrario a la época? — Parpadeó varias veces con los labios apretados ante la pregunta del comentarista, ¿en qué momento dijo eso? No sabía la respuesta, nunca enseñaron algo así en sus clases de vuelo o en historia de la magia. </p><p>—Creo que... Si tenemos en cuenta las medidas económicas de esos años... — Balbuceó. </p><p>—Estoy jugando contigo, tonta. Sé que no estabas escuchando. — Estalló en carcajadas ante su expresión pérdida, ella le dio un golpe en el hombro como venganza. — ¡Hey! Vi mi oportunidad y la aproveché. </p><p>—Eres de lo peor. — Dijo con una sonrisa.  </p><p>Entró en los vestuarios, rebuscando entre las pertenencias del capitán de quidditch; era más desordenado de lo esperado, parecía que arrojaba sus cosas para provocar una acumulación de ropa y objetos deportivos. Dentro de su uniforme de quidditch, encontró la clase de sustancia que Jae le describió. Escuchó que alguien se acercaba, sin pensarlo dos veces escondió la bolsa en su propio casillero y al abrirlo una carta aterrizó a sus pies; la abrió con curiosidad, consideró la letra cursiva fue un lindo toque. </p><p>“Tu cabello movido por la brisa agita mi corazón, </p><p>Entras a mi vida con la fuerza de un huracán y sin razón, </p><p>Esperó que la suave brisa traiga tu perfume hacia mí, </p><p>Y sólo puedo pensar en ti.” </p><p>Un poema de novato, pero tierno. No estaba firmado, ¿era un admirador secreto? Eso era una novedad, comúnmente las personas declaraban sus sentimientos directo en su cara y sin pudor alguno o temor al fracaso. Brincó del susto ante la voz animada de Murphy; hizo un movimiento disimulado para esconder lo robado, pero su amigo notó que algo estaba ocultado. </p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó intrigado. </p><p>—Nada, ¿por qué? No estoy haciendo nada. </p><p>—Tu tono de voz afirma lo contrario. —Se mordió el labio, ¿por qué era tan mala fingiendo? Jugueteó con sus manos, si Murphy se enteraba de su plan contra Orión entonces no dudaría en contarle todo. Entre sus dedos percibió el suave papel con su elegante letra cursiva, una idea estúpida y necesaria se hizo presente. — ¿Ahora qué hiciste? </p><p>—Estaba por darte esto. — Mintió mientras estiraba su mano para ofrecerle la carta. Él la tomó dudoso, dispuesto a abrirla. — ¡No la abras ahora! </p><p>—Pensé que me la diste para que la leyera. </p><p>—Sí, pero... Léela después de la práctica. — De ese modo tendría tiempo para quitársela y evitar que todo se saliera de control, luego la rompería en mil pedazos para quemar sus restos. —¿Hoy tenemos práctica? </p><p>—Sí... </p><p>—Perfecto, ¿prometes no leer la carta hasta que sea el momento? — Preguntó con voz suplicante. </p><p>—Es muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que sólo aumentas el misterio acerca de lo que escribiste para mí. </p><p>—¡Mira! Están llegando los demás miembros del equipo, vete a la cabina y prepárate para narrar el partido. — Anunció mientras empujaba su silla fuera de los vestidores. Terminó de ponerse su uniforme antes de esconder en una esquina la sustancia de Amari, lo vio entrar e ir directamente hacia el casillero de su propiedad; fingió ajustar las protecciones de sus rodillas mientras lo observaba buscar desesperadamente en su compartimiento. </p><p>—¿En dónde está? — Murmuraba desesperado; quitaba sus pertenencias a diestra y siniestra, revisando cada bolsillo y esquina. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan enojado, como si se sintiera profundamente traicionado por las personas que lo rodeaban. —¡Me robaron! ¡Alguien me robó! </p><p>—Orión, tu casillero es un desastre. Lo que sea que hayas perdido debe estar por ahí. — Dijo Skye para tranquilizarlo. </p><p>—¡No está! Busqué por todos lados, es algo fundamental para mí y sé exactamente en dónde estaba, ¡Alguien me robó! — Insistió. </p><p>—Te recuerdo que estás hablando de tus compañeros y amigos. — Atacó Parkin, conteniéndose para que su actitud petulante no la sacara de sus casillas. </p><p>—Entonces no les molestará que revisemos los casilleros de cada uno. — Sintió el terror invadirla, tal vez no planeó su plan con la suficiente anticipación. </p><p>—No es correcto, ninguno tiene nada que ocultar. — Dijo nerviosa. </p><p>La puerta de todos los casilleros se abrió con un estruendo, Orión rebuscó en cada uno de ellos con meticulosa minuciosidad; el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando llegó al suyo, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. </p><p>—Miren lo que tenemos aquí. — El capitán sacó la pequeña bolsa, todos los ojos se enfocaron en ella. Notó sus miradas decepcionadas e incrédulas, no encontró una excusa lo suficientemente válida para darles; volteó para ver a Orión, predijo lo peor ante su sonrisa de una maldad desconocida e intimidante. — Te quiero fuera del equipo. </p><p>—Espera, ¿qué? </p><p>—¡Orión! — Reclamó Skye. </p><p>—Sólo fue una broma, no lo hice con la intención de herirte. — Dijo MC. — Vamos, Orión... </p><p>—No me interesa, vete de aquí. </p><p>—Orión, tendrás que hablar conmigo primero. — Skye lo tomó del brazo, sacándolo de allí. En todo el tiempo en que estuvieron afuera discutiendo, ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo se dignó en hablar con ella, supuso que sería para no relacionarse y terminar afectados igual que ella. </p><p>No podía irse del equipo, le encantaba competir y jugar. Nunca quiso que todo terminara mal, su idea era divertirse un rato y luego devolverle su pertenencia para que todo siguiera como siempre; maldijo la idea de Jae, hacerle caso sin pensar en las consecuencias no era propio de ella. Se dejó llevar pensando que nunca terminaría afectada por sus acciones en ese mundo perfecto, pero estaba equivocada. </p><p>—Bien, escuchen. — Anunció Skye al entrar a los vestuarios, los jugadores formaron un círculo alrededor de ella y de Orión. — Estuvimos conversando, y decidimos que tendrá que volver a ganarse su puesto. No toleramos los robos ni las bromas tontas, estamos aquí para entrenar. </p><p>Bajó su mirada avergonzada por sus acciones, pasó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja a la vez que escuchaba las palabras de su compañera. </p><p>—Así que te rebajaremos al puesto más deplorable y abandonado en la historia del quidditch: Serás porrista del equipo, al menos hasta que hayamos considerado que tuviste suficiente castigo. — Dijo Orión de brazos cruzados. </p><p>—¿Porrista? Eso no existe. — Contestó ofendida. </p><p>—Claro que sí, en un tiempo fueron bastante populares. Luego las chicas sintieron que bailar para los hombres era reforzar un estereotipo sexista y se negaron a volver a trabajar para el placer de las miradas babosas. —Comentó Skye. — Es tu última opción, la tomas o la dejas. </p><p>—La tomaré. — Respondió enojada, algo en su pecho ardía. Era casi tan buena cazadora como Parkin, rebajarla de esa manera era inaceptable. </p><p>—Estás exenta de esta práctica y de las futuras, aprovecha para formar un equipo de bonitas bailarinas. Suerte con eso. </p><p>Dio pisotones por todo el campo, quería sacar su varita y lanzar hechizos a todo lo que tuviera enfrente. Subió a la cabina del comentarista, olvidando la carta que anteriormente le había entregado; se sentó al lado de su amigo con el ceño fruncido. </p><p>—Ahora soy porrista. </p><p>—Oh no, realmente hiciste algo horrible ¿A quién mataste? ¿Le rompiste la pierna a alguien? Te dije que hablaras conmigo si tenías un cadáver que enterrar... </p><p>—¡No maté a nadie, Murphy! Fue una tonta broma que no merecía que me quitaran mi puesto en el equipo, ¿sabes a quién pondrán en mi lugar? Al idiota de André, te lo aseguro. — Comentó con odio mientras su pie se movía de forma histérica dando golpecitos en el suelo. —Ahora tengo que buscar chicas que quieran exhibirse y eso va en contra de mis principios. </p><p>—Sólo tienes que bailar, no es tan malo... — Dijo sin mucha seguridad. </p><p>—Lo es cuando lo haces frente a los hombres y no puedes controlar sus primitivas reacciones. </p><p>—Siendo honesto y respetuoso contigo, cualquiera se volvería loco si te viera con uniforme de... ¡No me golpees! — Pidió mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus manos, se encogió en su silla al verla levantar su puño. — No puedes golpear a un invalido, ¿no hay valores en tu familia? </p><p>—Murphy, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo. </p><p>—Lo siento, ¿Puedo compensarte dándote lecciones de baile? — Abrió la boca para responderle dudosa, pero él la interrumpió — Si me dices algo sobre el baile y el hecho de que estoy en silla de ruedas juro que... </p><p>—Estamos a mano. </p><p>Se levantó de su sitio, no estaba segura sobre si ir con sus amigas para pedirles que consideren ser porritas o si hablar con Jae para comentarle sobre su fracasada broma y su indeseado castigo. </p><p>—Espera. — Dijo Murphy. — ¿Recuerdas cuando conseguiste tu Cometa 260? </p><p>—Sí, ¿por qué? </p><p>—Ese día, me dijiste que te encantaba el color azul cielo. — Él lamió sus labios, sumamente nervioso. — Así que usé una camisa de esa tonalidad en cada práctica, esperando que la notaras. </p><p>—Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso. </p><p>—Sí, yo... Sólo quería que lo supieras. </p><p>Se marchó confundida, ¿qué quiso decirle? Estaba demasiado molesta para analizar sus palabras, apenas podía pensar en algo que no fuera en sí misma. Bufó irritada, no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie; se quedó a varios metros del estadio, no tenía esperanzas de ser reincorporada al equipo, pero aún seguía allí como esperando una señal. La biblioteca no estaba muy lejos, podría encerrarse allí y buscar hechizos para retroceder en el tiempo. </p><p>Rowan estaba estudiando, como siempre, apartada de todos. Arrojó un libro sobre la mesa para que le prestara atención, el ruido provocó un “sshhh” de la Señora Pince, algo que ignoró sin mucho interés. </p><p>—¿Quieres ser porrista? </p><p>—Prefiero cortarme un seno. — Respondió antes de volver la vista a su libro. Arrancó el material de lectura de sus manos, no se rendiría tan fácil. </p><p>—¿Por favor? </p><p>—No, nadie quiere formar parte de algo tan sexista. Además de que nos convertiríamos en esas chicas que solo están interesadas en ser bellas y en tener a un jugador de quidditch como novio. </p><p>—Ya hacemos eso sin ser porristas. — Le recordó. — Te necesito, y eres mi mejor amiga. </p><p>—¿Por qué quieres ser porrista? </p><p>—Estoy obligada a serlo, ten compasión por mi alma. </p><p>Rowan suspiró, esa clase de suspiro que significaba que estaba de acuerdo por no tener más opción. </p><p>—Bien, pero sólo porque eres mi mejor amiga. </p><p>—Te adoro. </p><p>—Déjame leer. </p><p>Reclutar a sus amigas fue todo un reto, Tonks casi se ahoga con la rana de chocolate que estaba comiendo, tuvo que perseguir a Tulip para que no huyera de ella y su propuesta, Chiara fingió que le estaba dando un ataque de epilepsia, y Penny fue la única que no se negó. Al menos tenía un “equipo” formado, bailaría la cantidad de veces necesaria para recuperar su dignidad así como su puesto de cazadora. </p><p>Alguien la sacó fuera de la biblioteca, poniéndola contra la pared del pasillo. </p><p>—Hola, Bill. — Saludó divertida ante la salida dramática. </p><p>—¿Lo decías en serio? ¿Ahora eres porrista? </p><p>—Algo me dice que conoces la respuesta. </p><p>—Aceptaste el puesto que va contra todos tus principios, ¿lo sabes? </p><p>—No es como si tuviera mucha opción, pero no veo que te moleste la idea. — Comentó con una sonrisa. </p><p>—No pienses tan mal de mí, me preocupan tus principios morales. —Ambos rieron, ella movió sus manos para acomodar la corbata roja y dorada. Sus ojos se encontraron, se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzar sus labios en un beso suave. </p><p>—Con “principios morales” ¿te refieres a cómo será mi uniforme? </p><p>—¿Me creerás si digo que no? </p><p>—No. </p><p>Volvieron a besarse, olvidándose del concurrido pasillo y el riesgo de que algún profesor los viera. Acarició su cabello naranja, recordó que su madre siempre quería cortárselo para darle el aspecto de “un hombre serio y trabajador”. </p><p>—¿Quieres verme luego en el baño de prefectos? — Preguntó Bill. </p><p>—Propuesta indecente; primero quiero buscar a Jae, te veré allí ¿de acuerdo? </p><p>Encontrar a su amigo contrabandista sería todo un reto, su horario en las cocinas siempre cambiaba así que no podría quedarse allí para esperarlo por horas. Recorrió los pasillos, los lugares más ocasionales para encontrarlo, pensó en bajar por la Gran Escalera. No quería bajar tanto para que su búsqueda resultase inútil, tal vez lo mejor sería mandarle un avión de papel y esperar a que respondiera. </p><p>Sintió que alguien la empujaba, algo se enredó alrededor de su cuello y lo último que supo fue que estaba colgada en el aire, con la cuerda apretándole cada vez más. Varios de los cuadros observaron la escena, uso sus manos intentando deshacer el agarre puesto que sentía como el aire se le iba por cada segundo que pasaba; tal vez podría escalar y tomarse de la baranda de marfil, si tan sólo la fuerza en su cuerpo no estuviera disminuyendo. </p><p>Una voz femenina se hizo presente, apreciando como se ahogaba. </p><p>—Eso te pasa por ser una perra. — Sacudió su cuerpo al reconocerla, pequeñas lágrimas salieron al no soportar el dolor. Emily Tyler se las iba a pagar. — Pensé que sería lindo que murieras frente a los ojos de más muertos, ¡Amigos cuadros! Estamos aquí reunidos para glorificarnos porque esta desgraciada perra recibió su merecido, este pedazo de... No supo darse cuenta de que yo marqué a William Weasley como mi propiedad, ¡Así que este es lo que mereces por ser una zorra! Te mueres. </p><p>—Emily... Suéltame o... — Contra todos sus deseos, su cuerpo no soportó más el dolor. Cerró los ojos y todo se volvió oscuro. </p><p>Ya no estaba colgando en el vacío de las escaleras, a metros de un suelo para apoyar sus pies. La oscuridad a su alrededor se esclareció, distinguió los sonidos y aromas del bosque prohibido; caminó sin rumbo entre los árboles, confundida sobre el destino que la aguardaba ¿qué guía invisible conducía sus pasos por la penumbra?  </p><p>Un pequeño vapor helado se escapó de entre sus labios, los alrededores estaban cargados de una atmosfera diferente. Se detuvo, segura de haber escuchado pasos detrás de ella; en ese instante comprendió por qué estaba allí, su instinto la llevó a buscar al hombre que estuvo en su mente por largos años. </p><p>Jacob. </p><p>Se veía diferente, como si hubiese pasado toda su vida encerrado y alejado de la luz del sol; su piel conservaba el mismo color sólo que pálido como un vampiro, un par de tonalidades más bajas que resaltaban lo oscuro de las ojeras bajos sus ojos. Lucía vulnerable, perdido, tan desamparado, le provocó querer arrojarse a sus brazos para decirle que todo estaría bien ahora que estaban juntos. </p><p>Lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo frío como si fuera el cristal más frágil; sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, su hermano lucía como un cascarón vacío sin alma con su mirada sujeta a sus pies.  </p><p>—Jacob, mírame. — Con pesadez sus pestañas se movieron, intentando mirarla a los ojos. Reconoció esa mirada, la que hace años significaba que se guardaban secretos, la mirada que no quería que sus padres descifraran porque sino los separarían. </p><p>“No le digas a mamá y papá, ¿me lo prometes? Nosotros nunca hicimos esto”. </p><p>Esos momentos seguían vivos, muy en el fondo; se prometieron que no pasaría de nuevo, fue un simple accidente del que no volverían a hablar. Varias veces se preguntó por qué no le borró la memoria, tal vez fue el miedo o la inexperiencia; habría sido lo mejor, recordaba sus manos y sus labios en lugares que antes no le parecían tan íntimos. En ese momento se detuvieron puesto que sintieron el peso de lo prohibido ¿podría haber pasado algo más? Pudo ser su culpa, sus padres casi nunca estaban y él estaba en el colegio estudiando por lo que pocas veces podían verse cara a cara. Se convencieron de que fue algo fugaz, lo fugaz desaparece para siempre sin dejar rastro. </p><p>— Jacob, soy tu hermana.  </p><p>Su hermano se inclinó para buscar sus labios, por impulso retrocedió para evitarlo. Sintió que tropezaba y caía sobre algo suave, "no otra vez" fue lo primero que pensó; al instante su ubicación cambió, ya no estaba en el bosque prohibido con su hermano.  </p><p>—¿Así planeas convertirte en prefecta? — Era la voz de Félix; se reincorporó del sillón de la Sala Común de Slytherin, él siempre la dejaba entrar a pesar de las quejas de otros estudiantes. Vio los libros sobre la mesa frente a la chimenea, tal parece que se quedó dormida estudiando. La mano de Rosier se acercó para acomodar un mechón de su cabello. —¿Qué haré contigo? </p><p>Volvió a acostarse, acomodando su cabeza en las rodillas del prefecto. Esa Sala Común siempre fue oscura y fría, pero su presencia lo cambiaba todo para mejor. </p><p>—Félix, te quiero. </p><p>Lo dejó darle suaves caricias en la cabeza, siempre se dormía rápido cuando hacía eso, como si tuviera un poder somnoliento saliendo de entre sus dedos. </p><p>Abrió los ojos, a juzgar por los dragones dibujados en las paredes logró reconocer el cuarto de Charlie Weasley en La Madriguera. </p><p>Bajó hasta la cocina, era de noche y la casa estaba vacía. Gritó el nombre de los integrantes de la familia, esperando que alguien contestase; sintió un nudo en la garganta, temerosa ante el asfixiante silencio. Abrió la puerta que la dirigía al Patio, se sorprendió al notar que la dirigía a lo más alto de la Torre de Astronomía, avanzó un poco y la puerta de La Madriguera desapareció a sus espaldas.  </p><p>Aún era de noche, no se atisbaba ni un pequeño halo de luz; alguien la tomó del brazo, luego del otro, cuatro chicos aparecieron para sujetar sus extremidades contra el suelo. No logró ver sus rostros, parecían máscaras de sombras. Un repentino flash le aclaró la situación, el pánico comenzó a invadirla al saber lo que estaba sucediendo. </p><p>—¡Félix, no! Ayúdame, no los dejes hacer esto. — Suplicó entre lágrimas; intentó liberarse sin éxito, buscando con la mirada a su amigo. Ellos rieron ante sus esfuerzos, a sabiendas y reconocimiento de su propia fuerza. — Basta, por favor deténganse... </p><p>—Aún no terminamos contigo. — Dijo una de las voces. Gritó con fuerza cuando sintió como dejaban su piel intima al descubierto, ¿por qué nadie estaba allí para ayudarla? No era posible que nadie escuchase sus gritos de auxilio. Las fotos no se detenían, ellos no dejaron ningún rastro de su cuerpo sin ser fotografiado. </p><p>Ellos desaparecieron, no había chicos ni cámaras por ningún lado. No era lo único que cambió puesto que seguía en la Torre de Astronomía, pero con la luz solar presente una suave lluvia caía afuera; reconoció ese momento, su mano se aferraba a un cuchillo que robó de las cocinas y las mangas de su camisa estaban levantadas para dejar al descubierto la piel de su antebrazo. Sintió el rostro mojado, como si hubiese estado llorando por largas horas sin parar un segundo; recordó que si salía afuera vería más fotos, la gente susurraría su nombre, los chicos la mirarían de otra manera y las chicas murmurarían que sólo quería llamar la atención. Estaba temblando, tenía que hacerlo. </p><p>Podía hacerlo. </p><p>Tomó una bocada de aire, le tomó tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en el mundo real. Agitó sus brazos como si estuviese nadando hacia la superficie, soltó un quejido de dolor ante la sensación en su cuello. Usó su varita para crear un espejo, no encontró ninguna marca aparente por lo que pensó que la señora Pomfrey la curó bien; logró ponerse de pie, buscaría a Emily Tyler para asesinarla con sus propias manos. </p><p>—Santo Merlín, estás bien. — Dijo Bill abrazándola. </p><p>—Ahora no, tengo que matar a alguien. — Él no la dejó ir, volviendo a sentarla en la cama a pesar de sus protestas, insultos y amenazas. — No es momento para dejarme reposar, te estoy diciendo que... </p><p>—Escucha, lo mejor sería que te deje calmarte antes de que hagas una tontería. </p><p>—¿Yo soy la que puede hacer una locura? Esa desgraciada me dejó colgando para que todos me vieran morir. </p><p>—Hablaré con ella. — Prometió. </p><p>—¿Y tú por qué tienes que hablar con ella? — Se quedó congelada ante la mirada en los ojos de su amigo. Entendió las palabras de Emily, y por qué Bill le impedía ir a enfrentarla. — Tú y ella... </p><p>—No, no, no, no, no es lo que crees. — Tomó sus hombros para que lo viera. — Sólo pasó una vez, hay una leve posibilidad de que ella lo haya malinterpretado y yo... </p><p>—¿Una leve posibilidad? A la mierda contigo, ¡casi muero! — Exclamó señalándose el cuello con agresión. — Si cogieron o no, no me interesa; pero que ella resuelva sus problemas amorosos. </p><p>Un odio irracional la invadió, comenzó a golpear el pecho de su compañero con sus pequeños puños. Él intentó defenderse, a pesar de ser consciente sobre que sí merecía ese ataque. </p><p>—Te recuerdo que es la misma chica que rechazaste en el Baile Celestial, ¿qué pasó con “ni aunque fueras la última bruja de la tierra, Emily”? </p><p>—Lo sé, lo siento ¿por qué estás tan enojada? </p><p>—Porque tu error casi me cuesta la vida y porque no es justo. </p><p>—¿Qué no es justo? </p><p>—¡Se supone que sólo tienes ojos para mí! — ¿De dónde sacó esa idiotez? Maldición, ese mundo comenzaba a afectar sus palabras y su manera de actuar, salió de la enfermería para impedir tener que afrontar a Bill. Estaba sumamente arrepentida de haber dicho algo tan infantil y cursi, claro que no pensaba de esa manera. Simplemente sus sentidos estaban nublados por casi morir, también por ese raro sueño que ni de chiste se molestaría en descifrar. El recuerdo de Jacob le causó escalofríos, jamás habló sobre eso y no lo haría aunque fuese coaccionada o torturada. </p><p>En las mazmorras escuchó la voz de Jae, pero alguien lo acompañaba. Sigilosamente se acercó para ver de quién se trataba, tal parece que estaba discutiendo con Orión Amari; se escondió con el objetivo de escuchar mejor su conversación. </p><p>—Te dije que te pagaría, no tienes que mandar a una rata para que me robe. </p><p>—Sabes que todo tiene un precio y yo no quiero seguir esperando mi dinero. — Dijo Jae con seriedad, aparentemente no le afectaban las exclamaciones de su acompañante. </p><p>—¡Lo conseguiré! Necesito más tiempo. </p><p>—¿Y qué harás ahora que me cansé de esperar? — El contrabandista sacó su varita, apuntó a las piernas de Amari y ella tuvo que cubrir su boca cuando escuchó algo quebrarse. El grito del capitán del equipo de quidditch atravesó el corredor. — Te la arreglarán en un parpadeo, pero recuerda que puedo provocarte este mismo dolor todos los días. Mientras más me hagas esperar entonces me recordaré aumentarte el nivel de tortura. </p><p>Recordó las palabras de Duncan, él siempre tuvo razón y no quiso escucharlo por portarse como una niña. </p><p>“Si esto no es una historia de amor, entonces será una de terror”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Me arrepiento de la escena con Jacob? Aparentemente no.<br/>¿Volveré a mencionar lo ocurrido con él? Definitivamente no.<br/>¿Lo agregaré a la historia? No lo sé, principalmente porque me conozco y quizás saque el tema prohibido otra vez.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hay dos opciones: La primera es enamorarte, dejar de temer ante lo que otros puedan hacerle a tus sentimientos y no reemplazar el amor por sexo. La segunda opción es usar este mundo para coger y dejar que se convierta en una historia de terror.<br/>No suena tan difícil, ¿o no? <br/>Tendrá que ser rápida, porque "El Autor" no está contento y comenzarán los problemas.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merlín, este capítulo terminó siendo tan sexual.<br/>Les aguarda una pequeña sorpresa al final.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— It's Tricky is the title, here we go. It's Tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time. </p><p>Agitó sus pompones ante el público cautivado, detrás de su sonrisa brillante se escondía un profundo deseo de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.  Agitó su brazo sobre su cabeza, moviendo sus caderas a sabiendas de que su sequito seguía cada uno de sus pasos; los consejos de Murphy volvieron a ser valiosos, lo que agradecía profundamente puesto que sin él seguiría tan pérdida como en el principio. </p><p>Recordó a las veelas que se presentan en los mundiales de quidditch, flotaban en el aire para estar frente a las tribunas. Skye mencionó que se lanzaría un hechizo de duplicación para que sus figuras se multiplicaran frente a cada tribuna y todos pudiesen verlas danzar, aún no pudo presenciar algo parecido por lo que la curiosidad del resultado era bastante regular. Por ahora tendría que conformarse con bailar en el aire, lo cual -dicho sea de paso- no era incómodo, sus pies se apoyaban en algo duro en el vacío de la nada así que no encontraba diferencia entre estar en el aire o en el suelo. </p><p>Levantó su pierna y la dejó caer con gracia, prefería que nadie fuera a ver sus prácticas para que pudiese sentirse cómoda ante los movimientos energéticos. Lamentablemente esa información no llegaba a los cerebros de sus amigos, todos estaban allí cuando la practica iniciaba en primera fila para admirar cada uno de sus movimientos. </p><p>Decir “todos sus amigos” significa literalmente todos sus desgraciados amigos.  </p><p>Ben, Bill, Barnaby, André, Charlie, Jae, Badeea, Liz, Talbott, Diego, Mérula, y Murphy, eso sin contar la presencia de sus compañeras de baile. Por un lado, no le molestaba la presencia de McNully al ser quien le enseñó cada uno de los pasos con dedicación y minucioso control, sólo creía que lo disfrutaba más de lo necesario.  </p><p>Usó su pompón para señalar a cada uno de los presentes con falsa alegría, sólo unos minutos más y terminarían por ese día. </p><p>—¡Estás perdiendo la sonrisa! — Exclamó Murphy. </p><p>—Saber que esto acabará es lo que me hace sonreír. — Corrigió. </p><p>Vuelta, salto, giro hacia atrás, reunirse en el centro para agitar sus accesorios con una bonita sonrisa. Murphy hizo sonar un silbato para dar por finalizada la práctica, aplaudió entusiasmada y saltó hasta la tribuna para tomar agua. Sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre ella para ofrecerle toallas junto con botellas, se abrió paso entre ellos para tomar sus pertenencias. </p><p>—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, ya tengo mis propias cosas así que... — Agitó la botella para mostrárselas, pasando el paño por su rostro para quitar el sudor de su rostro. </p><p>—¡Yo puedo lavar eso! — Dijo Barnaby. </p><p>—Hazte a un lado, Lee. — Talbott lo empujó, lo que comenzó una pelea entre todos. </p><p>Se alejó antes de que comenzaran a lanzarse hechizos entre ellos, evitaría los castigos y se concentraría en enamorarse una vez que todos hayan salido de la enfermería. Lo sucedido con Emily y Jae fue una advertencia bastante clara, no podía seguir peleando contra “El Autor” porque las consecuencias serían desbastadoras para todos; claro que tampoco estaba lista para citas, besos, tomarse de la mano, todo lo que le causaba rechazo. Eso no significaba que no pudiese intentarlo, no tendría que convertir una salida casual en una propuesta de matrimonio. Necesitaba algo normal, lo suficientemente rutinario para que en el momento en que suceda algo... Se sienta real. </p><p>Pensó mucho en eso, podía pedirles citas y averiguar cómo experimentaba sus propias emociones. Probablemente lo que más temía era reconocer sus sentimientos, ser consciente de que nuevamente su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más. Una persona tendría poder sobre ella, dejándola en una situación de vulnerabilidad, tal parece que no le quedaba más opción que perder su miedo a amar. </p><p>Abrió la puerta de su Sala Común, una mano en su hombro la sujetó antes de que pudiese entrar. Reconoció el aroma a perfume de imitación, con un movimiento rápido sacó su varita y apuntó su varita la nariz de Emily Tyler, ella levantó sus manos vacías en señal de derrota. </p><p>—¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó sin bajar la varita. </p><p>—Vine a hablar, no intento asesinarte otra vez. — Parecía sincera, algo intimidada por su ceño fruncido. — ¿Puedo pasar? </p><p>—De acuerdo, pero si haces algún movimiento extraño te voy a clavar agujas en los ojos. </p><p>Abrió la puerta, le señaló un lugar adecuado para que pudiese sentarse y se quedó parada frente a ella, analizando cada rasgo facial de su rostro; no tuvo suficiente tiempo para convertir la historia en amor ¿qué todos se peleen por su toalla empapada en sudor era una buena señal? Temía que alguien pudiese morir antes de poder arreglar los asuntos pendientes que ese mundo le dejó.  </p><p>—¿Vas a hablar o qué? — Preguntó ante el silencio. </p><p>—Es que te vi muy ocupada observándome... </p><p>—Oh, disculpa si te hice sentir incómoda. — Dijo con sarcasmo. — Sólo no quiero bajar la guardia y terminar colgada como un muñeco. </p><p>—Lamento eso, es que... Estaba pasando por muchas emociones encontradas, pasé un bonito momento con William y luego te vi besándolo en medio de los pasillos por lo que pensé... </p><p>—Que era una razón válida para asesinar a alguien, lo entiendo perfectamente. </p><p>—¿De verdad? </p><p>—¡No, lunática! Besarme con una persona que evidentemente no tiene nada contigo es... — Soltó un suspiro frustrado. — Escucha, estoy en una situación en la que necesito a Bill cerca y no es el momento de perder tiempo con una chica despechada. </p><p>Para su sorpresa, Emily comenzó a hiperventilar y a lloriquear al mismo tiempo que agitaba sus manos con desesperación. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, avergonzada por su infantil reacción mientras suplicaba al cielo que nadie las estuviera escuchando. </p><p>—No puede ser, no puede ser ¡Sólo estuvo conmigo porque quiere estar contigo! ¿Puedo recostarme en este sillón? — Lloriqueó. </p><p>—No, no puedes... — Ella no la escuchó, se recostó sin dejar de darse aire. </p><p>—¿Puedes abrir una ventana? Necesito más aire. </p><p>—No abriré una ventana, Emily. —Un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw salieron de la Sala, consternados por la actitud de la chica vestida de rosa. — ¿Podrías ponerte de pie y colocar los ovarios sobre la mesa? </p><p>—Tu Sala Común es tan bonita, todo está lleno de estrellas y ganas de vivir. — Siguió diciendo mientras lloraba. </p><p>—Los Ravenclaw no nos caracterizamos por nuestras ganas de vivir. — Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, ¿por qué tenía que pasar por esto? — Linda charla, Emily; ya puedes irte. </p><p>—¿Irme? Ni siquiera tuvimos una conversación. </p><p>—Carajo, quizás porque lloras sin parar. — Respondió molesta. — ¿No tienes amigas? Ve con ellas y habla sobre tu dolor, pero no conmigo. </p><p>Sus palabras la hicieron lagrimear con más fuerza. </p><p>—No tengo, sólo puedo hablar contigo y no quiero verte porque me recuerdas a él. </p><p>—Lamento que haya descargado sus ganas contigo, ¿feliz? </p><p>—¡No! Todavía me duele. — Dio patadas al aire como una niña. </p><p>—¿Te duele? El año pasado dijiste que no te interesaba por ser pobre. — Le recordó. </p><p>—No es mi culpa cambiar de opinión, todas lo desean así que yo también. — Emily Tyler era lo más parecido a una plaga molesta difícil de eliminar, mentalmente repasó todos los hechizos que la mandasen lejos o la dejaran muda. — ¿Ahora qué haré? </p><p>—Vaya, no sabía que la ausencia de un hombre significaba no poder continuar con tu vida. </p><p>—Problemas de adultos, no lo entenderías. — Tomó a la chica para ponerla de pie, la empujó fuera de su Sala Común a pesar de las quejas; no, no lidiaría con esa porquería. No era su obligación y no eran amigas, apenas intercambiaron dos palabras en el pasado que sellaron su mutuo odio. </p><p>—Adiós Emily, ve con un psicólogo y gracias por la bonita charla. — La empujó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza. No manejaría más problemas de los que pudiera tratar. Apoyó la oreja sobre la entrada para oír un movimiento de pasos, apenas captaba el silencio vacío. Abrió la puerta, ella seguía allí parada con sus manos detrás de la espalda como si esperara su aprobación. — Ya vete, por favor. </p><p>—¡Legeremens! — Un descuido estúpido, debió ser más precavida; se concentró en sacarla de su mente, la fuerza de su contrincante fue peor de lo que creyó, ¿qué estaba buscando? Seguramente algún recuerdo sexual con Bill para confirmar que tan juntos estaban. Se llevaría una decepción, nada ocurrió entre ellos además de su asunto en el lago. </p><p>Emily no tenía experiencia con el encantamiento, no lo estaba dirigiendo bien; se salió de control, llegó a los recuerdos de su niñez que todo el tiempo intentaba ocultar. El rostro de Jacob se hizo presente, no podía dejar que viera más. Necesitaba cerrar su mente, antes de que fuera tarde y ella sacara a la luz todos sus secretos. </p><p>—¡Basta! — La expulsó de su mente. Avanzó hasta ella para apretar su rostro con su mano, ejerciendo tal fuerza que sus labios estaban arrugados y estirados, clavó las uñas en las mejillas de la chica conteniéndose para no hacerle más daño del necesario. Por su expresión supo que vio algo que no debía ver, lo que la llenó de un profundo odio homicida. </p><p>—No vi nada, juro que sólo quería ver si tú y William... — Balbuceó; esa mentira podía saborearse a kilómetros. No se dejaría engañar tan fácil, no esta vez. </p><p>Acercó aún más su rostro sin soltar el agarre de su mano, sus ojos sin parpadear la observaron con un desprecio aún mayor del que antes le tenía; levantó su varita para apoyarla en la sien de Emily. Su respiración era pesada y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que era antinatural, ¿“El Autor” quería que la matase? Porque podría hacerlo, un hechizo y sus problemas desaparecerían. </p><p> —Si le dices a alguien lo que viste... — Murmuró. — Me voy a encargar de arrastrarte al infierno conmigo. </p><p>Soltó su rostro, viéndola alejarse corriendo de forma temerosa. Tal vez era el momento de aprender un hechizo para borrar memorias, por si acaso sus amenazas no fueran suficiente para acallar bocas. </p><p>Seguía pensando en sus repentinas ganas de destruirla con sus propias manos aun cuando estaba siendo tocada en el baño de chicas del segundo piso, ella no era así y nunca lastimaría a otro ser humano. Sin embargo, por unos instantes consideró seriamente derramar sangre con tal de mantener ocultos sus vergonzosos secretos. </p><p>Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás chocando con el hombro de Penny, la rubia no dejaba de masajear sus senos con peculiar entusiasmo. Siempre creyó que su amiga era una heterosexual hecha y derecha, volcada en un 100% a los hombres, sus habilidades para encender una chispa pasional con simples masajes eran excepcionales.  Sintió sus labios recorrer su cuello, era su zona más sensible y eso le trajo recuerdos que deseaba eliminar, Emily volvió a aparecer en su mente. </p><p>Se dio la vuelta para besar a su amiga, se concentró en sus labios con sabor a fresa y el aroma lavanda que desprendía su sedoso cabello; no había apreciado lo hermosa que era realmente hasta ese instante. La bella y popular Penny, la chica que la acompañó desde el primer año, que la apoyó para entrar al equipo de quidditch... ¿Podría llegar a enamorarse de ella? Después de todo, cargaban toda una historia juntas. </p><p>La apoyó contra el piso frío, su cabello rubio se extendió como un manto; besó cada centímetro de ese delgado y suave cuerpo, bajando cada vez más. Penny se removió un poco, ansiosa al saber lo que se acercaba; abrió sus piernas para ella, pensó que en una situación normal se sentiría nerviosa por estar a punto de saborear a una de sus amigas. </p><p>El sexo era lo único en lo que sí tenía control, podía manejar su placer y las emociones de la gente. Nadie dirigía sus movimientos; su lengua se movía por el clítoris de Penny, sus reacciones eran lo esperado en la vida real y eso le daba la seguridad que necesitaba para seguir avanzando. Ella tiró de su cabello, no por eso se detendría, un poco de dolor no hace daño si está bien intencionado. </p><p>No se reconocía, ¿qué era real y qué no? Apenas estaba segura de lo que sentía una vez que dejaba de tener relaciones sexuales, enfrentarse a los sentimientos no entraba en el terreno de lo fácil. Metió dos dedos, dejando que descubrieran todo el interior, la sensación de humedad y calor se hizo presente; nota que la rubia está suprimiendo sus sonidos, tal vez por el miedo de que alguien pudiese escucharlas. Intentó decirle que así no funcionaba ese mundo, podría hacerle sexo oral en pleno Gran Comedor y nadie lo notaria a excepción de ellas mismas; desistió de brindarle esa información. </p><p>Ve como las caderas de Penny no pueden quedarse quietas, tiene que abandonar su trabajo con sus dedos para sujetarla en el lugar. Parece que será un trabajo bucal, su propia lengua siente como los músculos se tensan preparándose para acabar. </p><p>—Suéltalo, no intentes resistirlo... — Saboreó el orgasmo de Penny, esa chica era tan adorable. Ella quiso darle el mismo placer, pero se negó amablemente. — Estoy bien, cariño. </p><p>—No es justo, tú tendrías que disfrutar igual que yo. — Sonrió ante su expresión caprichosa, acomodó los mechones rubios que se soltaron por el movimiento. Depositó un beso en sus labios para concentrarse en rearmar sus perfectas trenzas. —¿Ya te agradecí por las flores? </p><p>—No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. — Comentó recordando que Diego se las dio y simplemente las regaló para no tirarlas a la basura. </p><p>—Eran bellas. </p><p>—Las consigues lanzando “Orchideous”, no fue gran cosa. </p><p>—Lo es si tú me las das. — Suspiró ante sus palabras, tal vez no fue la mejor idea del mundo tener sexo con Penny. Era demasiado dulce como para romperle el corazón en mil pedazos, claro que seguramente encontraría a otro chico que si supiera valorarla. </p><p>—Penny, sabes que te quiero y que nunca te haría daño. Prométeme que recordarás eso. — Su amiga asintió como única afirmación; terminó de arreglar su sedoso cabello, le habría gustado tener hermanas con quienes practicar peinados. Tomó su ropa para terminar de vestirse, con el paso de los días olvidaba lo pequeño que le quedaba y cómo limitaba cualquier tipo de movimiento; le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se marchó, era momento de ponerse románticos. </p><p>—Orchideous. — Pronunció; caminó con ese ramo hasta el salón de Transformaciones. Talbott estaba ocupado acomodando los libros de la profesora McGonagall, carraspeó para llamar su atención y su mirada se enfocó en el ramo que cargaba. — Hola. </p><p>—Hola. — Repitió confundido. </p><p>—Te traje esto. — Extendió el ramo hacia él, aliviada de que lo aceptara. Definitivamente no era una especialista con los chicos. — ¿Quieres salir o algo así? </p><p>Él sonrió, no parecía molesto o incómodo. </p><p>—¿”Salir o algo así”? Ni siquiera yo lo diría de ese modo. </p><p>—Si no quieres está bien... — Contestó nerviosa, ¿acaso todas sus propuestas serían así de incomodas? No lograba que sus manos dejasen de sudar, ¿qué pasaría si él quisiera tomarla? Quedaría en ridículo. </p><p>—No dije que no, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir? </p><p>—En realidad no pensé que aceptarías. — Confesó con una sonrisa. — Supongo que podemos... Merlín, en serio no reconsideré esto... </p><p>—Mira, te veré en el círculo de piedras en una hora. Simplemente ve y yo me encargo de lo demás, ¿de acuerdo? — Propuso Talbott; asintió energéticamente con la cabeza puesto que las palabras se le escaparon en el aire. Él se fue cargando con el ramo, sus piernas no dejaron de temblar hasta que salió de la habitación. </p><p>Nadie le dijo que sería tan complicado, ¿por qué nadie le advirtió sobre lo horrible que es invitar a alguien a salir? Casi sufre un infarto por cada segundo que pasó hablando con él, si eso pasaba con un simple amigo no quería imaginar cuando llegase a enamorarse de verdad. </p><p>Atravesó la puerta, su uniforme se convirtió en un bonito vestido rojo con pequeñas flores blancas. Analizó el vestuario, si estaba hecho para la ocasión entonces podría deducir lo qué pasaría, ¿en qué contexto usas un vestido tan ligero y simple? Seguían estando en Hogwarts, podría ser algo al aire libre... </p><p>—¡Un picnic! — Exclamó al aire; ¿por qué se preocupó tanto en averiguar lo que harían? Ahora estaba obsesionada con los detalles: ¿tendría que llevar algo de comer? ¿se decepcionaría ahora que dedujo sus planes? ¿debería llevarle más flores? Más flores no harían daño, ¿verdad? </p><p>El invernadero estaba tan cerca del salón de McGonagall, robaría algo bonito para Talbott. Se preguntó cuál sería un regalo agradable, ¿qué tal una maceta con una mandrágora adentro? Para recordarle cuando la ayudó a crear su pócima de animago. </p><p>Entró al salón de Sprout, ella no estaba allí para impedirle robar y no se hallaba ningún testigo presente. Nadie podía culparla por esforzarse al máximo para beneficio de la historia romántica, escuchó que la puerta se abría y se inclinó para esconderse entre las plantas. A medida que los pasos se volvían más cercanos, se arrastraba sobre sus rodillas para acercarse más a la puerta y escapar, podría probar con otro invernadero una vez que hubiese huido. </p><p>Los pasos se detuvieron y ella también, se quedó en el lugar atenta a cualquier sonido o movimiento. Trató de respirar lo más calmadamente que su cuerpo le permitía, tal vez si no hubiese estado tan concentrada en visualizar a la otra persona en la habitación habría sentido la enredadera que sujetó su tobillo. Era demasiado tarde para actuar cuando fue arrastrada lejos de la puerta, en cuanto el agarre se aflojo se levantó inmediatamente para limpiar su vestido. </p><p>—¿Qué estabas haciendo? — Preguntó Félix. </p><p>—Si te lo digo, ¿me enseñarás ese truco con las enredaderas? </p><p>—No. </p><p>—Entonces adiós. — Otra enredadera se envolvió a su alrededor, devolviéndola a su lugar. — ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, casi olvido tu existencia en esta historia. Creo que estuve muy ocupada recordando el pasado con sueños, salvándome de la muerte e intentando volver a amar. </p><p>—¿Salvándote de la muerte? </p><p>—Oh cierto, los profesores son los últimos en enterarse de estas cosas. — Dijo con un bufido. — Que extraño que no comentes nada sobre mi búsqueda del amor. </p><p>—No necesito preguntar, te vi entrar con un ramo al salón de Transformaciones para luego ver a Winger saliendo con esas mismas flores. — La hiedra envolvió todo su cuerpo, depositándolo con fuerza sobre una mesa vacía. Pronto todas sus extremidades fueron separadas y sostenidas, tragó saliva al verse de piernas abiertas y sin posibilidad de escape. </p><p>—¿No puedes vivir sin verme vulnerable? — Preguntó con voz calmada. Las manos de Félix levantaron el vestido, intentó cerrar las piernas a sabiendas de que sus ataduras eran resistentes; sintió como las manos ajenas se aferraban a la ropa interior. — Si lo rompes te voy a... </p><p>La tela fue rasgada, dejando liberada su intimidad.  </p><p>—Te odio. — Atinó a decir, tembló al sentir como acariciaba sus muslos. — Sabes, estoy practicando la charla sucia para el sexo, espero que te parezca bien comenzar con un “Oh Félix, me encanta cuando me inmovilizas igual que cuando arruinaste nuestra bella amistad dejando que esos chicos se aprovecharan de mí”. </p><p>—Te lo advierto, detente. </p><p>—Soy muy buena en esto, podría seguir con un “Después de que te fuiste intente suicidarme”. </p><p>—¿Qué? — Las enredaderas aflojaron su agarre, se sentó para apreciar su rostro dañado por la verdad. </p><p>—No finjas que no esperabas eso. — Tomó su rostro para besarlo, ahora sí tenía el control que tanto le gustaba. Podía ser tan demandante cuanto quisiera, controlar el cuerpo de su compañero hasta que sintiera satisfecha. — Siéntate en la mesa. </p><p>Se bajó de ésta para que él obedeciera su orden, se lo veía profundamente afectado por la revelación, tan dócil como una mascota; desató su pantalón, masajeando su miembro para que no perdiera su erección. </p><p>—Oh, Félix... — Suspiró con una sonrisa. — Realmente creíste que todo acabó cuando te fuiste. </p><p>El nombrado se sujetó de los bordes de la mesa a medida que su respiración se aceleraba, ella lo siguió estimulando sin quitarle la vista de encima. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, guiando su erección dentro de ella. </p><p>—¿Esto es lo que querías hacer desde un principio? Pudiste habérmelo pedido. — Comenzó a moverse, mordiendo su labio ante la sensación que le proporcionaba. Se aferró a él, pero no lo dejó hacer lo mismo; tendría que mantener sus manos sobre tabla de madera si deseaba seguir disfrutando. — No te pudiste resistir a la idea de verme a tu merced, ¿te gusto verme así? Tuviste tu oportunidad para soltar la cámara y abalanzarte sobre mí. </p><p>—No quería hacerte daño. — Soltó un quejido al sentir que mordía su cuello, era una tortura tenerla sobre él y no poder tocarla, contuvo un jadeo cuando su lengua recorrió las mordidas que ella misma dejó. Seguramente dejaría marcas visibles que luego tendría que cubrir ante las miradas curiosas. </p><p>—Lo hiciste, Félix. Me he estado convenciendo a mí misma de que puedo dejarlo atrás, pero te veo y quiero hacerte mucho daño. — Rebotó con más fuerza para que tocase ese punto dentro suyo, gimió su nombre de forma obscena y disfrutando de ver como se volvía loco; la mano de Félix no aguantó estar bajo sus órdenes y acarició su clítoris en círculos rápidos. MC enredó su cabello entre sus dedos, tirándolo para que se detuviera. — Creí haberte dicho que no podías tocar. </p><p>—Es como pedirme que no respire. </p><p>—Me gusta esa idea. — Siguió saltando hasta que palpitó el orgasmo de Rosier dentro de ella. Se alejó de él, sintiendo el líquido blanco bajar de entre sus piernas. — Tendrás que limpiar eso. </p><p>Dejó que utilizara su lengua para hacer desaparecer cualquier rastro, no dejó que se entusiasmara demasiado. Al acabar, tomó su mentón para murmurarle suavemente. </p><p>—Mírame bien, Rosier. Soy todo lo que nunca podrás tener. </p><p>Arregló la ropa interior rota, poniéndosela nuevamente y marchando hacia el círculo de piedras. Fue excitante y liberador tenerlo tan roto entre sus manos, verlo sufrir por la culpa, sus ojos llenos de temor al darse cuenta de sus acciones en el pasado; podría haber pasado todo el día usándolo a su voluntad mientras le recordaba sus errores, no era tan rudo como demostraba. </p><p>Corrió hacia el lugar acordado para su cita, no calculó el tiempo que perdió en el invernadero. Al llegar tuvo que sostenerse sobre sus rodillas, jadeando por el esfuerzo que le costó correr sin descanso; Talbott estaba terminando de acomodar los elementos para el picnic. </p><p>—Mi vestido combina con el mantel. — Atinó a decir entre jadeos. — Perdón por la tardanza. </p><p>—Apenas tardaste dos minutos, me gusta tu atuendo. </p><p>Se sentó a su lado, tal parece que era un día precioso para comer afuera.  </p><p>—Realmente no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones. — Confesó mientras alisaba la tela de su vestidura. Notó el esfuerzo que hizo en traer todo y prepararlo con sumo cariño, la mayoría eran frutas cortadas con delicadeza cuyos colores resaltaban bajo el sol, unas galletas y queso reposaban escondidos entre los alimentos. </p><p>—Eres horrible planeando citas. </p><p>—No es una cita, es una reunión privada que involucra sentimientos.  </p><p>—Estoy casi seguro de que eso es una cita. — Se llevó un pedazo de fresa a la boca; él seguía siendo Talbott, el chico callado y sensible que tanto le agradaba. No se estaban comprometiendo, un picnic es algo normal entre amigos. — ¿Alguna razón para esta bonita ocasión? </p><p>Levantó sus hombros sin saber qué responder, jugó con una galleta mientras analizaba su respuesta. </p><p>—¿Recuerdas lo mucho que te negabas a llamarme “amiga”? — Preguntó con una sonrisa. </p><p>—¿Quién dijo que no lo niego todavía? — Le arrojó la galleta que tenía entre sus manos, disfrutando de la carcajada de su amigo. </p><p>—Te resististe tanto para terminar siendo mi amigo, yo siempre gano. — Dijo orgullosa. </p><p>—Tal parece que debí ser tu amigo mucho antes, de haber sabido lo divertido que sería tenerte en mi vida. — Sus palabras hicieron que su corazón saltara, asumió que fue obra de “El Autor”. Aunque hace un rato que no lo sentía tan presente, como si estuviese esperando algo. </p><p>—También es agradable que formes parte de mi vida, Talbott. — Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, hasta que tuvo el valor suficiente para acercarse rosando sus narices. Ninguno parecía estar seguro de dar el primer paso, para su sorpresa fue él quien se inclinó para buscar sus labios; intentó dejarse llevar, que fuera suave y cargado de sentimientos.  </p><p>No le apasionaban las caricias o los mismos, eso es lo que se hace cuando estás entregando tu corazón; sus manos temblaron al sentir la necesidad de volver ese beso algo más irracional y feroz, como si deseara descubrir su lado animal. Era el temor lo que la incentivaba a querer tomar el control, con ella al mando no resultaría lastimada. No podía hacerlo, arruinaría el aura de romance...   </p><p>Se inclinó sobre él, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo contra el del chico; acarició su rostro, pasando su mano por detrás de su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Él le permitió abrirse paso con su lengua, enredándola con la suya, le indicó que estaba a su completa merced. Tomó su mano para dirigirla bajo su vestido deseando que pudiese sentir las zonas de piel más privadas, sus dedos pasaron curiosos -pero tímidos- descubriendo cada centímetro de ella. Notó que se detuvo al sentir la tela de su ropa interior. </p><p>—Quítamela. — Ordenó con voz calmada, tendría que dirigir sus acciones para que pudiera enfocarse sin distracciones. La tela se deslizó entre sus piernas, sintió la brisa pasar debajo de su vestido; se apoyó en sus codos, viendo cómo él se posicionaba sobre ella. Volvió a besarlo, le daba igual si ese era Talbott o no. No le importaba si era el chico más gentil del mundo cuyo objetivo era cuidarla por siempre, buscaba saciar su propio placer sin salir lastimada, aún si eso significaba lastimar a otros. </p><p>¿Y qué si nada de eso era real? Si al final esa maldición que los controlaba se desvanecía, entonces volverían a esconderse de las emociones humanas. Su nuevo entretenimiento era sentir placer, una de las pocas cosas que la hacía sentir viva y a salvo. </p><p>Sintió sus paredes contraerse ante la intromisión, le gustaba hacerlo en un lugar donde cualquiera podría pasar y verlos, el peligro era un factor atrayente. Su compañero era inexperto, le gustaba que fuera así; enredó sus piernas en su cintura para atraerlo más a ella, gimiendo ante los empujes. </p><p>Probablemente arruinó la oportunidad de avanzar románticamente en la trama, pero lo resolvería quedaba mucho día por delante para solucionar sus pequeños impulsos sexuales por culpa del miedo. Podía manejarlo, se aseguró a sí misma que ya no temería y que daría toda su concentración al escenario romántico que la historia necesitaba. Después de todo, el destino de todos estaba en sus manos, no convertiría el cuento en una ficción terrorífica. </p><p>De vuelta en el Gran Comedor, su tenedor bailaba sobre su plato mientras ella estaba ocupada observando a cada uno de los presentes. Notó que Orión caminaba normalmente y que Jae le dirigía la mirada por momentos, Emily comía apartada de todos (seguramente pensando en lo que vio en sus recuerdos), los demás actuaban igual que siempre. Charlie y Barnaby se acercaron a ella, sentándose a los lados.  </p><p> —No los veo desde la práctica. — Comentó, enfocando la vista en su plato.  </p><p> —Eso fue muy divertido, sigo sin creer que estés haciendo eso. — Dijo Charlie sin aguantar la risa.  </p><p> —Bailas bien. — Halagó Barnaby.  </p><p> —Tal parece que tengo talentos ocultos. — Apenas acabó la frase, una música animada surcó el aire; sus brazos se movieron sin control y sin lograr controlarse subió su cuerpo arriba de la mesa, ¿por qué “El Autor” estaba haciéndole eso? ¿Era un castigo por acostarse con Talbott? Quería detenerse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. </p><p>Para sorpresa de todos comenzó a bailar sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que esa música extraña se lo ordenaba, ¿era suficiente castigo? Claro que no, su boca se abrió y comenzó a cantar. </p><p>— Day O, day O... — Su voz resonó por todo el comedor, quería cavar un hoyo para enterrarse ahí. Tenía sentido, un musical era un cliché recurrente en esa clase de historias. — La luz del día viene y me quiero ir a casa... </p><p>Mentalmente pidió disculpas a “El Autor” de todas las formas posibles, en todos los idiomas que conocía, se portaría bien si detenían esa locura. Barnaby y Charlie se subieron para acompañarla, supuso que para que no hiciera sola el ridículo. </p><p>— Día, yo digo día, yo digo día, yo digo día... — Cantó el slytherin mientras instaba a otros estudiantes a seguir el ritmo. Pronto todos estaban aplaudiendo e intentando seguir la letra de la canción; todo era tan extraño que quería llorar e irse a casa para que su madre la abrazara. </p><p>— Yo digo el día, yo digo el día O... — Siguió Charlie. </p><p>En un parpadeo había una fila enorme detrás de ella, todos sosteniendo sus caderas mientras avanzaban y agitaban sus piernas de un lado a otro. Si eso no fue lo peor que le pasó en la vida, se acercaba bastante; de repente la música se detuvo, chilló de alegría al saber que la tortura terminó. </p><p>El único que no estaba muy alegre, era el Profesor Snape quien se acercó a ellos con su habitual expresión sombría. </p><p>—Castigados, los tres. </p><p>Los condujo hasta las mazmorras, asegurándose de que estuviesen en mesas separadas en el salón de pociones, les ordenó que preparasen pociones para que los de primer año pudiesen tener una referencia. Notó que Barnaby le sonreía y le devolvió la sonrisa, valoró que se pusieran en ridículo por ella; mientras molía los colmillos de serpiente, consideró que la experiencia pudo ser peor si lo hubiese hecho sola. </p><p>Sus cabezas se desviaron hacia el sonido de un enorme estruendo que provenía de las cocinas, se miraron confundidos y curiosos. El profesor gruñó molesto, les advirtió que volvería en cuanto hubiese resuelto el problema; después de un rato, los estallidos de sonidos no se detenían y para entonces ya habían terminado sus pociones. A sabiendas de que no podrían irse, perdieron el tiempo charlando entre ellos. </p><p>—Nunca creí ver a tantos estudiantes cantando algo tan... — Dijo Charlie mientras terminaba de limpiar su lugar de trabajo. </p><p>—¿Tonto? — Completó Barnaby. </p><p>—Espero que todos lo olviden cuando despierten. — Suplicó, sentía su rostro arder al recordar que ella fue quien empezó la locura.  </p><p>—Fue divertido. — Afirmaron sus amigos para animarla. </p><p>—¡Y vergonzoso! Creo que habría preferido bailar como porrista, al menos esos bailes sí tienen sincronización. </p><p>—Oh que tierna, eso significa que le tomaste cariño a tu nuevo papel. — Agregó un Charlie risueño; su amiga levantó su dedo del medio para demostrarle lo que realmente opinaba sobre bailar en el equipo de quidditch. — No seas así, muéstranos cómo bailas. </p><p>—Snape podría llegar en cualquier momento. — Le recordó. </p><p>—Entonces que sea un pequeño baile. — Ambos se pusieron lado a lado, haciendo una cara de súplica sumamente adorable, no podía resistirse a los ojos brillantes de Barnaby o a las pecas de Charlie. Sacó su varita y la pasó alrededor de su cuerpo para vestirse con su uniforme necesario, hizo aparecer dos esponjosos pompones sonriendo nerviosa a su pequeño público. </p><p>—Si se burlan... — Advirtió. </p><p>—No lo haremos, confía en nuestra palabra. — Afirmó el gryffindor. — Pero queremos el paquete completo, con canto y todo. </p><p>—No pensaba solo bailar. — Aclaró su garganta; Penny era la encargada de la música y solía discutir mucho con Murphy acerca de la letra de las canciones. A pesar de los choques, ambos podían llegar a ser un muy buen equipo, por lo que llegaron al mutuo acuerdo de conservar la tonada y modificar la letra para que fuera más deportiva. </p><p>En tanto bailaba, esos momentos juntos era lo que cruzaba por su mente; Murphy y Penny cantando, ella siguiendo sus ocurrencias e inventando los pasos de baile. Decidió presentarles su más reciente baile, uno que la chica hufflepuff insistió en crear debido a su fanatismo con los musicales muggles. </p><p>Estaba en medio de un giro cuando sintió que su pie no se apoyó correctamente, provocando que cayera sobre Charlie; tomó la mano de Barnaby para levantarse, ayudando a su amigo en el suelo. Se acomodó el cabello con una sonrisa, disculpándose por caer sobre él. </p><p>—Creo que me entusiasmé. — Comentó con pena. </p><p>—Fue increíble hasta que me aplastaste, te daré cuatro estrellas de cinco. </p><p>Observó la escena como si estuviera ajena a la situación, eran un par de amigos bromeando y jugando en el castigo. Todo se hacía en un ambiente de confianza conocida, no se sentía incomoda de hacer el ridículo con ellos, eran sus amigos. Algo escaló dentro de ella, como si le gritase que era una señal que no podía dejar ir; tal vez era otra oportunidad para redigir la trama. </p><p>—¿Esto cuenta como un escenario romántico? — Preguntó. Sus amigos la miraron extrañados por la pregunta, ella soltó un bufido. — No lo sé, ¿es un escenario soñador para una pareja poliamorosa? </p><p>—Creo que necesitas aprender mucho sobre eso. — Comentó Barnaby. — Nos siguen gustando las mismas cosas que a las demás: Tener citas, besarse, ya sabes. </p><p>—Lamento no ser una experta en el tema. </p><p>—Nosotros no nacimos con las respuestas, lo descubrimos a medida que pasábamos más tiempo juntos. </p><p>—¿Y están seguros de que sea parte de esto? Porque podría terminar teniendo miedo y alejándome, puede que salgan lastimados... — Otra vez ese horrible sudor en sus manos, tal parece que se hacía presente por cada momento sentimental que pasaba. Jugó con un mechón de su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos; el compromiso amoroso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ella tendría que enfrentarlo con valor. </p><p>Se turnó para darles un profundo beso a cada uno de los chicos, consciente de que entre sus manos tenía el boleto para escapar de ese mundo. El problema principal sería: ¿estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio? En algún momento se cansarían de ella, quizás sólo la querían para ser una novedad en su relación y en un tiempo la desecharían como basura. No estaba determinada a aceptar perder su amistad de una forma tan horrible. </p><p>Su mente se enfocó en dejar que se aferraran a ella, que sus cuerpos chocaran contra el suyo; tenía Charlie en frente y Barnaby en su espalda, se quitó la parte de arriba de arriba junto con el sostén, llevar el control la mantenía a salvo de cualquier dolor que ellos pudiesen hacerle sentimentalmente.  </p><p>Las manos del menor de los Weasley acariciaron sus senos, dándoles tiernos masajes a la vez que su amigo se concentraba en bajar su falda junto con su ropa interior. Soltó un suspiro ahogado, no era una experta en lo que se debía hacer cuando tenías a dos chicos tocando tu cuerpo con tu permiso explícito. Pero ellos sabían qué hacer, consideró una posibilidad que hubiesen estado esperando ese momento, planeando cada paso cuando llegase la hora. </p><p>Experimentó algo diferente y maravillo cuando los dedos de ambos chicos invadieron su interior, retorciéndose entre la húmeda cavidad; se mordió el labio, besándolos cuanto podía para acallar sus gemidos. Los dedos de Barnaby salieron para dejarle el trabajo a su compañero, trazó un suave camino hacia un agujero cuya existencia había olvidado; el contacto le provocó un pequeño respingo, pero él se encargó de tranquilizarla. </p><p>—Tenemos que prepararte bien, no queremos que te duela. </p><p>Decidió que se dejaría llevar, darles el consentimiento necesario para que supiera que estaba lista; quería tocarlos más de lo que la tocaban a ella, se prometió a si misma que la próxima vez se deleitaría viéndolos interactuar más pasionalmente entre ellos. Sus caricas, sus besos húmedos la estaban llevando a la cima del éxtasis, podría acabar sólo con el contacto de sus dedos.  </p><p>Charlie le indicó que se sentara sobre él, permitiéndole estar en una posición en el que pudiera recibir a ambos. Su respiración se entrecortó con el conocimiento de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, dejó que Weasley la besara la cantidad de veces necesaria para estar en calma, se aferró a él cuando Barnaby comenzó a entrar. Le tomó unos segundos poder acostumbrarse al dolor, olvidó hasta su nombre en el momento en que ambos se movieron, le era imposible quedarse callada ante la oleada de sensaciones que la estaban atravesando. </p><p>—Charlie... Barnaby... — Cualquier pensamiento que hubiese tenido se evaporó en el aire; ¿cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin tenerlos así para ella? Recordó el sueño que tuvo, definitivamente era mucho mejor que una fantasía; sus ojos estaban lagrimeando ante el placer asfixiante, ellos le hablan de una forma tan sucia que cree que se volverá loca si no siguen haciéndolo. — Esto es... Esto es... </p><p>No logra reconocer si ha llegado al orgasmo o si sólo se está mojando excesivamente, sus caderas siguen el ritmo de las embestidas y cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrae intentando liberarse. Varias imágenes cruzan su mente, podría tener a más personas allí, necesita tener algo en su boca o en sus manos. Suplica que no se detengan, que sean tan rudos como sea posible; sus ruegos los incentivan a cumplir cada uno de sus deseos. </p><p>—Puedes tener más cuando quieras. — Dijo Charlie; al inclinarse para besarlo su compañero aumentó la velocidad, tal parece que disfrutaba ver que apenas lograba darle un beso corto sin poder contener sus libidinosos gemidos. </p><p>Le encantaba tener más, tener todo lo que pudiese sin límites ni trabas.  </p><p>Cuando el profesor Snape llegó, los tres estaban en sus respectivos asientos como si nada hubiese pasado. Quizás habría reído por el aspecto del profesor: Cubierto de harina y pedazos de comida, pero estaba muy ocupada intentando que no notara su respiración agitada. Tragó saliva al sentir que la humedad entre sus piernas no desaparecía, y la mirada de sus amigos no hacía más que empeorarlo. Los dejó irse del castigo, ni siquiera notó que estaba en su uniforme de porrista, o de que en el bolsillo de Barnaby se podía apreciar un pequeño pedazo de encaje. </p><p>Fueron muchas emociones para un día, intentaría dormirse temprano para descansar su cuerpo y acallar sus preocupaciones. Se durmió en el instante en que apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, por primera vez no tardó en dormirse por escuchar el exterior o los ronquidos de sus compañeras de habitación. </p><p>Su sueño la llevó a Hogsmade, un “Las Tres Escobas” un grupo de cuatro chicos estaban reunidos en una mesa lejana mientras bebían cerveza de mantequilla. Se sentó no muy lejos de ellos, podía escucharlos hablar de política, sus trabajos, armar una familia... </p><p>—Mi prometida insiste en que tome menos horas en el Ministerio... </p><p>—Es lo mejor, amigo. — Afirmó uno de los presentes. — Está embarazada, necesita ayuda y que la cuides. </p><p>Un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla apareció frente a ella, acercó el líquido a sus labios sin dejar de escuchar la conversación; ¿por qué su sueño la llevó allí? </p><p>—Soy muy afortunado de tenerla. </p><p>—Todos tenemos suerte de poder seguir con nuestras vidas, después de graduarme tuve miedo de no conseguir trabajo. — Sus amigos asintieron ante sus palabras, bebieron a fondo de sus tarros de cerveza. </p><p>—Fue duro para todos, pero nos levantamos y seguimos adelante. </p><p>—Debimos brindar por la impunidad y el dinero que nos salvó. — Todos rieron, parece que sólo ellos entendían a qué se refería. </p><p>Se levantó de su asiento, caminando por la fría noche, probablemente era su imaginación pero sentía que todos a su alrededor avanzaban más rápido que ella. Se metió en un pasillo oscuro, risas y voces retumbaban en su cabeza. </p><p>—¡Espera! — Los mismos jóvenes de antes, los cuatro estaban en ese corredor vacío observándola como si no fuera un sueño. — Te conozco, tú eres la rompe maldiciones de Hogwarts... </p><p>—Sí, lo soy. — Su voz no sonaba propia, pero era ella. Claro que era ella, ¿quién más podría ser sino? </p><p>—¿Nos recuerdas? </p><p>Todo a su alrededor se volvió más oscuro; bajó su vista a su mano, traía delgados palillos de madera. Volvió a mirar a los chicos, analizando sus caras con detenimiento. Claro que los recordaba, sus rostros no cambiaron lo suficiente como para que pudiese pasarlos por alto; pensó en voltear ese extraño sueño a su favor. </p><p>—¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ustedes? — Dijo con una sonrisa; usó ambas manos para quebrar los palillos, pero el crujido no vino de ellos. Su mueca se extendió al verlos en el suelo, sus cuellos estaban rotos y ellos estaban muertos. Tuvo el impulso de avanzar para patear sus cabezas hasta que perdieran su forma habitual, se contuvo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, después de todo el sueño no le daría la satisfacción de hacerlo en la vida real. </p><p>Esa mañana despertó relajada, feliz de su maravilloso sueño. Dio saltitos por todo el castillo mientras se dirigía a su clase, quien diría que soñar con la muerte de seres despreciables la pondría de tan buen humor. Se detuvo ante la puerta del salón de Encantamientos, escuchó las voces de otros profesores, ¿planeaban un examen sorpresa? Nada arruinaría su buen humor. </p><p>—No entiendo cómo pasó. — Dijo Félix, su voz sonaba sombría. </p><p>—Un acto tan brutal... — Murmuró McGonagall. </p><p>—¿Nadie vio nada? </p><p>—Los vieron entrar en un callejón, una señorita entró antes que ellos así que podría haber visto lo que pasó. — Comentó Sprout. </p><p>—O fue ella quien los atacó. </p><p>Sintió sus manos mojadas, ¿por qué estaba sudando? Las frotó contra su uniforme, pero las sintió pegajosas. Miró las palmas de sus manos y el alma se le cayó a los pies, no era sudor lo que sentía. </p><p>Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre. </p><p>Reprimió un sollozo, corrió al baño más cercano para limpiarse; ¿cómo pasó? Nunca salió del castillo, alguien tendría que haberla visto. Frotó con más fuerza sus manos y su uniforme, sería incapaz de asesinar al insecto más pequeño. ¿Qué ocurriría si alguien la vio en Hogsmade? Era un sitio concurrido, sólo necesitarían a un testigo y todo se acabaría para ella. Sus manos estaban limpias, pero no dejaba que el agua dejase de correr. </p><p>La manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse, limpió sus lágrimas y se escondió en un cubículo hasta que la persona desconocida se fuera. Contuvo sus sollozos, se negaba a creer que asesinó a cuatro chicos a sangre fría, ¡no fue su culpa! Creyó que era un maldito sueño, levemente se alegró de no aplastar sus cabezas cuando tuvo la oportunidad. </p><p>—Sal de ahí. — Dijo la persona que entró. </p><p>En una situación normal, ni siquiera se limitaría en responder. Pero reconoció esa voz, lo que la impulsó a salir de su escondite para comprobar que fuera real; abrió la puerta con un estrépito, profundamente conmocionada por quien la estaba esperando. </p><p>—Hola, hermanita. — Dijo Jacob.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo sé, dije que no lo agregaría a la historia y me odio tanto por tener tan poca fuerza de voluntad.<br/>En fin, estoy abierta a recibir comentarios y dudas, los quiero mucho &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, ¿es una casualidad que su presencia provoque que MC pierda su libre albedrío en la historia?<br/>¿Quién es el verdadero protagonista?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, volqué todo mi esfuerzo en un capítulo para que se encariñen con Jacob. <br/>Y agregué ciertas escenas que necesitaba escribir o perdería la cabeza.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿De verdad eres tú? — Tocó su rostro con el temor de que desapareciera; en tantos años transcurridos su hermano no cambió ni un poco, sus dedos recorrieron cada vello facial y lunar con admiración. Lo abrazó con fuerza, él estaba allí después de desaparecer de su vida por tanto tiempo; sollozó contra su pecho, necesitaba de su calor y sentir los latidos de su corazón. </p><p>—También te extrañé, pensé mucho en ti. — Suspiró al sentir que repartía besos en su cabeza, no volvería a separarse de él. Jacob se alejó un poco para observar cómo cambió su pequeña hermana en todo el período que estuvo desaparecido, el tiempo se fue volando sin que fuera consciente de ello. — Cambiaste mucho, ¿qué pasó mientras no estuve? </p><p>MC cubrió su rostro para esconderlo entre sus manos, ¿cómo explicarle todo lo que ocurrió en su ausencia? Era demasiado para que pudiera creerle, además existía una fuerte posibilidad de que su hermano no se tragara ninguna de sus historias verídicas. Demasiados secretos la estaban volviendo loca, necesitaba contárselo aunque luego pensara que estaba desquiciada y que todo eran alucinaciones de una niña fantasiosa. </p><p>—Creo que maté a cuatro personas... — Murmuró asustada. Jacob tomó sus manos, en sus ojos creyó distinguir un atisbo de culpa por haber estado tan faltante en su vida; él le dirigió una mirada protectora. — No sé qué pasó, me fui a dormir y creí que estaba soñando... Pero cuando me desperté... Sé que están muertos. </p><p>—¿Alguien te vio? </p><p>—No lo sé, ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si alguien me vio allí... No es mi culpa haber deseado verlos muertos, los odiaba tanto desde lo que pasó en la Torre de Astronomía. — Se detuvo, Jacob no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasó hace dos años. Supo que no podría escapar de la verdad, él la observaba con un interés preocupado, ¿cómo reaccionaría? Lo conocía a la perfección, podía volverse violento si la situación lo ameritaba. </p><p>—¿Qué pasó en la Torre de Astronomía? — Ella negó con la cabeza, lo último que deseaba era ver el arrebato de ira de su hermano. — Dímelo, porque si no lo haces encontraré otras formas de descubrirlo. </p><p>Recordó sus habilidades de Legeremante, ¿se escabulliría en sus recuerdos para averiguar la verdad? Volvió a negar con la cabeza, luchando con el nudo en su garganta y sintiéndose patética por no lograr detener sus lágrimas. </p><p>—¿Te hicieron daño? — Preguntó Jacob. — MC... </p><p>—Ellos me retuvieron para sacarme fotografías, me desnudaron y... — Confesó en un susurró. — Luego las repartieron por todo Hogwarts. </p><p>—Entonces ninguna vida valiosa se perdió, pensaremos en algo así no tendrás que preocuparte por nada. — Aseguró su hermano, en su voz cargaba un profundo odio. Omitió el detalle sobre Félix Rosier, a sabiendas de que iría a buscarlo para terminar el trabajo que ella inició. </p><p>Volvió a abrazarlo, cada gesto de cercanía no sería suficiente para recuperar el tiempo perdido. </p><p>—¿En dónde estabas? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? </p><p>—No lo sé, pequeña. No recuerdo nada; intento visualizar en dónde me encontraba antes de llegar aquí, sin lograr nada más que destellos de un cuarto oscuro lleno de cuadros. — Sintió que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba, era una casualidad muy grande que simplemente hubiese aparecido allí. </p><p>—Puede que “El Autor” te trajo aquí, pero no entiendo con qué propósito... </p><p>—¿“El Autor”? ¿Quién es ese? </p><p>—Hogwarts está bajo su influencia, controla todo lo que pasa como si fuera una novela. Tal vez te trajo aquí porque no seguí el ritmo romántico, tu presencia puede significar que todo está por empeorar. — Explicó temerosa. </p><p>—¿Y cómo lo detenemos? </p><p>—Espera, ¿me crees? — Dijo completamente incrédula. Jacob se convirtió en el primer ser humano que no rechazó su explicación sobre “El Autor”, ¿qué podía significar? ¿Él también conservó su libre albedrío igual que ella? Le dio esperanzas, juntos podrían encontrar al causante de sus problemas y detenerlo. </p><p>—Aparecí de la nada sin recuerdos, tu explicación suena lógica. — Sonrió, siempre supo que podía confiar en él. — Aunque primero debería buscar a Dumbledore, tal vez se sorprenda de verme merodear por los pasillos como si nada... </p><p>La puerta del baño se abrió, Emily Tyler llegó en el momento menos indicado; tal vez no los encontró en los mejores términos, MC seguía con el rostro mojado por su lloriqueo y Jacob estaba tomando sus manos. Indudablemente la reacción de la muchacha vestida de rosa fue veloz, lanzó un “depulso” al chico, tomando a la rompe maldiciones para ponerla detrás de su espalda. </p><p>—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? — Le preguntó sin dejar de apuntarle al chico. </p><p>—Emily, ¿qué diablos? ¡Es mi hermano! — Se escapó de su protección, dispuesta a ayudar a Jacob. </p><p>—No confío en él después de lo que vi, ¡aléjate de ese monstruo antes de que te haga algo! </p><p>—Te lo suplico, deja de hablar. — Pidió, mientras ponía de pie a su hermano. </p><p>—¿De qué está hablando? — Murmuró Jacob, confundido ante el repentino golpe. Se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle lo ocurrido con Emily, lo que vio en sus memorias cuando le lanzó el hechizo “legeremens”. — Mierda, debiste habérmelo dicho apenas me viste. </p><p>—Ahora, ¿por qué no intentamos mantener la calma? — Dijo mientras volvía para ver a la amenazadora chica de rosa que no bajaba su varita levantada. </p><p>—Obliviate. </p><p>—¡Jacob! — Demasiado tarde, su hermano se encargó de hacer desaparecer cualquier imagen relacionada a él y a su hermana menor. La dejó con la mirada perdida, ordenándole que se fuera para vivir su vida normal sin tener que relacionarse con ellos. — Eso fue innecesario. </p><p>—¿Lo fue, MC? No dejo nada al azar, prefiero asegurarme. </p><p>—Sigues siendo tan impulsivo como siempre. </p><p>—Y tú sigues preocupándote por mí, aunque sí creciste un par de centímetros. — Ella lo golpeó en el brazo. </p><p>—¿Un par? En cinco años crecí más que eso. No diré lo mismo de ti, sigues con tu misma cara fea. </p><p>Ambos rieron, sosteniéndose las miradas por unos instantes.  </p><p>—Me presentaré con Dumbledore, te veré luego. — Al ver a su hermano cruzar la puerta, temió que todo fuera un producto de su imaginación. Quiso correr detrás de él para volver a abrazarlo una vez más, pero se contuvo de hacerlo; decidió confiar, Jacob se convirtió en su última esperanza de cambiar las cosas a su favor. </p><p>Se preguntó cómo reaccionarían sus padres al enterarse que estaba de vuelta, a su padre le daría un infarto y su madre... No quedaron en muy buenos términos cuando se trataba de su hermano, ella siempre negó su existencia después de su desaparición; no la culpó por sus reacciones, pero después de unos meses las peleas se hicieron presentes y un factor común entre ellas. Trataba su recuerdo como si estuviera muerto, como si nunca fuera a regresar. </p><p>“— ¿Podrías dejar de quitar sus fotografías? — Exclamó, harta de que la figura de Jacob estuviese desapareciendo de su hogar. </p><p>—No soporto verlo, lo mejor es arrancarnos su presencia por ahora. </p><p>—¿Y qué harás cuando él regrese y vea que te deshiciste de todo? </p><p>—¡Él no va a regresar! Eres lo suficientemente grande para darte cuenta de eso, ¡se fue! ¡se fue y no va a volver! </p><p>—Estás en negación y lo entiendo, pero tienes que parar. Jacob es tu hijo, deberías tener esperanza. </p><p>—Hija, tú estás en negación. Tienes que aceptarlo, o te seguirá doliendo.” </p><p>Quiso encerrarse en su habitación hasta que fuera mayor de edad, en un arranque de rabia destrozó su cuarto ante la impotencia de sentirse tan sola. Odió a su hermano por abandonarla de esa manera, esa estúpida búsqueda de las bóvedas la separó de ella y no consideró detenerse.  </p><p>Ahora él estaba allí, podrían disfrutar todo lo que antes no pudieron hacer. Aprovechar ese extraño mundo para ir a fiestas, pasar clases juntos, volar en escoba, y ponerse al tanto. Tendría que prepararlo mentalmente para la información delicada, su primer beso, el sexo, la dolorosa verdad sobre cómo Bill Weasley fue mejor hermano mayor que él, y que probablemente seguiría acostándose con sus amigos por su nula capacidad para enfrentar sentimientos. Sí... Había un pequeño trauma que superar para seguir avanzando. </p><p>—Y esa es la razón por la que llegué tarde hoy. — Comentó mientras terminaba de desabrochar su sostén. La habitación de William ciertamente era más desordenada que la suya, sus compañeros no parecían ser muy aplicados en la limpieza. </p><p>—¿Me estás diciendo que tu hermano regresó después de estar desaparecido por años y no recuerda nada? Y que ahora tienes la oportunidad de averiguar qué le pasó, recuperar su hermandad casi deshecha por la distancia, y descubrir que hay en la última bóveda maldita. </p><p>—Así es. </p><p>—No es suficiente excusa para llegar tarde. — Metió un dedo entre sus cosquillas, haciéndola saltar por la risa. </p><p>—¡Hey! Sabes que soy sensible a las cosquillas. — Se recostó sobre la cama; de la varita de Bill surgieron cuerdas que negras que lentamente rodearon su cuerpo desnudo, en otro momento se detendría a admirar el maravilloso trabajo que hacía para amarrar su cuerpo y dejarla inmovilizada. Su boca fue amarrada, incapaz de soltar uno de sus muchos comentarios perspicaces. </p><p>Cerró sus ojos ante las caricias en su vulva, las sensaciones no eran proporcionadas por las manos de su compañero sino más bien por la energía que salía de su varita. Pensó en lo provocador que es sentirse tan bien sin ser tocada realmente, debería aprender un hechizo así para usarlo en sí misma cuando tuviera la necesidad.  </p><p>La boca de Bill se cerró alrededor de su seno, mordiendo y succionando sin distraerse por los sonidos que ella emitía. No habría aceptado hacer algo así si no fuera porque la confianza que le tenía rozaba lo imposible, se arrojaría por un barranco si él le aseguraba que nada le sucedería. Se removió en su lugar cuando sintió que algo entraba y salía dentro de ella, la mano de Bill se movía de acuerdo a los movimientos en su interior sin soltar la varita; sus labios siguieron saboreando sus pechos, pequeñas marcas comenzaron a formarse en su piel. Entendió el sufrimiento de Félix, tanto placer sin poder tocar podía considerarse una tortura. </p><p>Él se detuvo y los movimientos dentro de ella también lo hicieron, emitió un sonido de queja ante la interrupción de su placer. Las manos de su compañero viajaron por todo su cuerpo, se movió buscando crear más contacto, no podía dejarla tan mojada y no hacer nada. </p><p>—No tienes que ponerte tan ansiosa. — Su voz sonaba tan profunda, le dirigió una mirada de súplica cuando acarició sus muslos. Si tan sólo bajara sus manos un poco más podría darle el placer que tanto rogaba; inclinó su cabeza entre sus piernas, mordiendo juguetón la piel sensible a la vez que bajaba sus labios hasta su intimidad. </p><p>Sintió un escalofrío cuando su lengua se paseó por cada pliegue de piel mojada; sus manos apretaron sus glúteos mientras hundía aún más su boca y succionaba con esmero su clítoris. Necesitaba ser liberada, escapar de esas ataduras para gritar su nombre o tirar de su cabello; intentó indicarle mediante gemidos ahogados que pronto acabaría. A tan sólo unos segundos de su ansiado orgasmo, él se detuvo. </p><p>Le dio vuelta, su pecho chocó con el suave colchón y su espalda estaba arqueada para dejar su trasero al aire. Algo golpeó sus glúteos, pero no se sentía como una mano, era más delgado y surcaba el aire con velocidad. Le gustaba; mordió con fuerza las ataduras en su boca, el dolor le provocaba la necesidad de sentir sus manos acariciando su piel. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces sintió esos latigazos pegarse a su piel, hizo un gemido de súplica cuando se detuvo, su cuerpo temblaba por más. </p><p>La humedad entre sus piernas se hizo mayor, estaba desesperada por alcanzar su orgasmo. La mano de Bill hizo suaves círculos en la piel marcada, pasándola provocativa por su rosada entrada, un dedo se deslizó sobre la superficie y ella movió sus caderas para indicarle que entrara. </p><p>—Tendrás que correrte conmigo adentro. — Volvió a ponerla en su posición inicial. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y contuvo su respiración cuando lo sintió entrar, deseaba aferrarse a sus fuertes brazos o tocar su rostro. Se conformó con poder mover sus piernas para aferrarlo más a ella, el sexo con él se sentía como cualquier otro sólo que menos amenazante.  </p><p>Mantenía un ritmo constante y fuerte, ¿quién diría que ese es el mismo Bill que conoció lanzando hechizos? Sus momentos de amistad se volvían más lejanos a medida que el placer nublaba su mente, ese mundo jugaba sucio contra su mente. Puede que existiera una probabilidad de seguir siendo los mismos amigos de siempre sin tener que quitar el sexo, podía funcionar. Las cuerdas se enterraron más en su cuerpo cuando alcanzó su orgasmo, pero su boca quedó libre para recuperar el aire. Sonrió cuando Bill salió de su interior para acabar sobre su cuerpo, le tomaría tiempo asimilar la cantidad de fetiches que ese hombre cargaba en su rostro inocente. </p><p>Suspiró aliviada cuando fue liberada, agitó sus brazos y piernas para que la sangre volviera a recorrer cada extremidad. Su compañero la detuvo para intentar limpiar los restos de su venida, aprendió que el gryffindor podía llegar a ser muy cuidadoso y cariñoso después del sexo. Él decía que era el protocolo, siempre tratarse con cariño cuando todo acababa. </p><p>—¿Quieres que te presente con mi hermano? — Preguntó mientras él le ayudaba a colocarse su camisa, su mirada se enfocó en cómo abrochaba con dulzura los botones. </p><p>—¿Estás segura?  </p><p>—Sí, ¿por qué no? Podríamos llevarlo al Gran Comedor para que los conozca a todos. — No era una mala idea que Jacob conociera a las personas más importantes de su vida, podrían interactuar y contar todas las aventuras que vivieron al intentar encontrarlo.  </p><p>Iban saliendo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor dispuesto a buscar a Jacob, pero él los encontró primero. </p><p>—¡Ahí estás! Dumbledore dijo que... — Se quedó callado, observando a Bill y luego a su hermana. Le lanzó una mirada que ella no supo interpretar, la tomó del brazo excusándose con un “necesito hablar en privado” alejándola lo máximo posible del pelirrojo y seguro de que no oiría su conversación. — Quiero una explicación. </p><p>—¿De qué? </p><p>—¿Qué estabas haciendo con él? — Se acomodó la camisa con disimulado para que su hermano no viera las marcas, le ofreció una sonrisa inocente para que no sospechara. </p><p>—Nada, es un amigo. — Su respuesta pareció tranquilizarlo, pero no lo suficiente. Seguía con el ceño fruncido cuando lo invitaron al Gran Comedor para que conociera a los demás miembros del grupo; a pesar de la molestia que le ocasionó verlos juntos, estuvo dispuesto a conversar con los demás y escuchar cada una de las historias. </p><p>Sólo le era difícil concentrarse cuando su hermana actuaba tan rara. Quería creer en su palabra, si no fuera porque se la pasaba abrazada al tal Bill y ambos parecían una pareja excesivamente melosa, verlos le daba ganas de vomitar. No, definitivamente esa no era la MC que conocía; dándose cariño con un chico dos años mayor, riendo por chistes tontos y rosando su nariz con la de él. Lo peor era sentir que sus otros amigos también estaban molestos por la repentina cercanía de esos dos. </p><p>—Entonces, Mérula... ¿Eres amiga de mi hermana o no? </p><p>—No responderé eso en voz alta. </p><p>—Ella tiene un buen corazón en el fondo. — Afirmó Penny. </p><p>—Penny, ¿verdad? Lamento si olvido algunos nombres, es mucha información. — Se disculpó con una sonrisa amable, su hermana no perdió el tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts sin hacer muchos amigos en el camino. </p><p>—Piensa en mí como “La experta en pociones”. </p><p>—Me parece bien, escuché de buena fuente que eres muy buena en lo que te apasiona. — La rubia levantó sus hombros con modestia. Dirigió una mirada al grupo mientras ellos seguían conversando, se detuvo al ver a su hermana dándole besos en la mejilla a William. </p><p>—¿Cómo fue tu travesía por las bóvedas? — Preguntó Barnaby; Jacob volvió a enfocarse en la charla, usando toda su capacidad mental para ignorar a su hermana. </p><p>—No creo que muy bien, apenas recuerdo algo. — Respondió apenado. — Volveré a enfocarme en eso una vez que resuelva ciertos asuntos con MC. </p><p>—Cierto, lo mejor será que puedan pasar el mayor tiempo posible para ponerse al día. — No escuchó las palabras de Talbott; MC le estaba dando de comer a su compañero como si fuera un Dios griego. </p><p>—¿Quieren detenerse? — Estaba cansado de la situación, de que ese Weasley acaparara toda la atención de su hermana. </p><p>—No estamos haciendo nada. — Protestó su hermana; ella lo ignoró y siguió dándole cariño a Bill. </p><p>—¿Así tratas a todos tus amigos? — Se contuvo para no insultar, sus expresiones de amor le quemaban las retinas. </p><p>—¡Oh por Merlín, amo esta canción! — Exclamó MC. Jacob la miró confundido, el Gran Comedor estaba en silencio si pasabas por alto las voces de los otros estudiantes que charlaban. </p><p>—¿Qué canción? </p><p>—Esta canción. — Chasqueó sus dedos; toda la habitación cambió. Una música animada atravesó el aire, en un parpadeo comenzaron a llover pétalos de flores, todos tenían una vestimenta elegante y floral. Su hermana estaba cantando una canción cursi con Bill sobre la mesa, otras parejas los imitaron; ¿Cómo era posible que todos estuvieran tan sincronizados? ¿Planearon ese extraño baile con anticipación? Todos estaban en parejas, bailando como si fuera el día de San Valentín. </p><p>—Es un horror. — Murmuró cuando unos unicornios de luz azul atravesaron el techo; todos estaban en una ronda, rodeando a la feliz pareja que bailaba en el centro. Se perdió por años, regresó sin memoria, ¿para esto?  </p><p>—Tu vestido blanco destella palabras espontaneas. — Cantó Bill, dándole vueltas a su pareja de baile. Jacob hizo un gesto de vómito, sacudiéndose los pétalos que no dejaban de llover. Admitió que su hermana se veía preciosa con su vestimenta, pero todo era simplemente una locura sin pies ni cabeza. — Te cantaré desde la cima de las montañas. </p><p>Las personas que los rodeaban funcionaban como un bizarro coro, las chicas de vez en cuando soltaban suspiros de enamoradas. Un grupo de chicos se reunió en el centro de la “pista de baile” para sorprender a todos con unos perfectos pasos de baile, la feliz pareja aplaudió encantada ante la demostración. </p><p>—Oh por dios, oh por dios, chicos. — Cantaron sus amigas. — Parece que MC acaba de ganar el premio mayor, si alguna vez hay una pareja perfecta, esta califica ¡Oh por dios, chicos! </p><p>—Son como esa pareja de Titanic, solo que ninguno muere. — Cantó Rowan Khanna. </p><p>¿Ese era el trabajo de “El Autor”? ¿Crear escenarios mal organizados y cursis? Rememoró las palabras de su hermana, ese ente invisible los controlaba... ¡Ella estaba siendo controlada! Se abalanzó contra la multitud, sin importarle lo que pudieran llegar a decirle; tomó la mano de su hermana y corrió para sacarla de ese lugar de fantasía. MC no se lo tomó muy bien, frustrada porque interrumpió una posible propuesta de matrimonio. </p><p>—Perdóname por esto. — Advirtió Jacob; le pegó una fuerte bofetada y ella se sacudió, tocándose la mejilla adolorida. </p><p>—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Espera, ¿qué traes puesto? — Hizo un gesto extraño ante la vestimenta de su hermano, un traje color vino con una alta galera. Bajó la mirada hacia su propio vestido, y luego escuchó la música que resonaba en el Gran Comedor. — ¿Qué pasó? </p><p>—Digamos que te perdí por unos horribles y largos minutos, ¿esto es lo que hace “El Autor”? Necesitamos detenerlo ahora mismo. </p><p>—¿Qué? No, todavía no. — Jacob amenazó con darle otra bofetada ante el temor de que todavía siguiera bajo la influencia, ella levantó sus manos para defenderse. — ¡No me golpees! Sigo siendo yo. </p><p>—¿Entonces por qué quieres continuar con esto? </p><p>—No quiero eso, simplemente digo que necesitamos aprovecharlo un poco. En este mundo hay fiestas, descontrol, ¡puedes hacer lo que quieras! Quiero vivir todo lo que no pude contigo ahora que tengo la oportunidad. — Hizo una mueca ante su expresión de ruego, su pequeña hermana podía llegar a ser manipuladora. — ¿Por favor? </p><p>—Dilo otra vez. </p><p>—Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor. — Dio pequeños saltos mientras juntaba sus manos. </p><p>—De acuerdo, pero si vuelves a perder la cabeza vamos a terminar con esto. — Ella asintió, tal parece que le daría un voto de confianza. — Ahora vamos a detener ese teatro musical o me encogeré las orejas yo mismo. </p><p>Luego de calmar a la multitud, todos actuaron como si no se hubiesen puesto a bailar y cantar en pleno comedor. Incluso Bill la seguía tratando como habitualmente lo hacía, algo a lo que Jacob tendría que acostumbrarse tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, la situación aún preocupaba a MC, ¿cómo era posible que “El Autor” hubiese tenido tanto poder sobre ella? Como si hubiese perdido su libre albedrío, como si fuera un personaje más en la historia. No quiso decirle a Jacob que era la primera vez que le pasaba, se preocuparía de más y no podrían organizar su fiesta o vivir las aventuras que tanto anhelaba. </p><p>Lo llevó a pasear en escoba una vez que terminaron de comer, se tomó la libertad de presumirle todos los trucos que aprendió en el equipo de quidditch. Jacob se emocionó con el surfeo de escoba, pasaron sobre el Lago Negro y evitando al calamar gigante; se sintió bien divertirse con él después de tanto tiempo. Subieron a una mayor altura, sentándose en sus escobas para charlar. </p><p>—Debería ir a ver uno de tus partidos. </p><p>—Oh Merlín, por favor no vayas a los partidos... </p><p>—¿Por qué? Quiero verte siendo una cazadora profesional. </p><p>—El asunto es que ya no soy cazadora. — Confesó con una media sonrisa. </p><p>—¿Golpeadora? </p><p>—No. </p><p>—¿Guardián? </p><p>—Tampoco. </p><p>—Entiendo, eres una Buscadora. — Ella negó con la cabeza, confundiendo a su hermano. — No entiendo, ¿qué eres?  </p><p>Murmuró la respuesta entre dientes, avergonzada. </p><p>—No te escucho bien. </p><p>Otro murmullo. </p><p>—¿Podrías hablar más alto? </p><p>—¡Soy porrista, maldita sea! — Su hermano estalló en carcajadas ante la confesión; lo observó con la boca abierta al ver sus lágrimas y como se sostenía el estómago. — Eres de lo peor. </p><p>—Lo siento, es que... —Más risas, se limpió el rostro mojado. — ¿Cómo pasó eso? </p><p>—Le jugué una broma al capitán del equipo y se enfadó, me dijeron que recuperaría mi lugar cuando ellos consideren que aprendí la lección. </p><p>—¿Y yo soy de lo peor? — Ella le enseñó la lengua, una expresión efectiva e infantil. — ¿Qué tal las cosas con nuestra familia? </p><p>—Los veo en las vacaciones, mamá sigue siendo una idiota. </p><p>—Lamento haberte dejado sola con ellos. </p><p>—Ellos nunca están en casa, incluso en vacaciones. Es como si te disculparas por dejarme vivir mi vida habitual y rutinaria. —Le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Jacob hizo una mueca. </p><p>—Uno creería que pasarían más tiempo en casa después de que su hijo mayor desapareciera sin dejar rastro. </p><p>Miró al atardecer, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Tal vez no tenían a los mejores padres del mundo, pero no los culparía por manejar el dolor a su manera. </p><p>—¿Recuerdas al tío Carl? — Preguntó con una sonrisa, su hermano afirmó con la cabeza. — Ahora es la tía Carla. </p><p>—No inventes... </p><p>—Te lo juro. </p><p>Le agradaba escuchar la risa de Jacob, le recordaba que él realmente estaba allí. Suspiró al notar que ya era tarde; tendría que irse por cierto compromiso y abandonarlo, pero luego volvería. Todavía les quedaba tiempo para apreciar cientos de atardeceres, después de su graduación lo llevaría a explorar todo el mundo y pasarían aún más tiempo juntos. No tendrían que preocuparse por padres, bóvedas, exámenes, serían ellos contra el mundo fascinante y desconocido. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y dirigió su escoba hacia el campo de quidditch. </p><p>—¡Al fin llegas! — Exclamó Murphy. Tenía una pequeña mesa con botanas y una silla vacía a su lado, frente a él se extendía una monumental sábana blanca, alcanzó a ver el aparato antiguo para reproducir películas detrás de él. — Si tardabas un minuto más iba a cambiar de película. </p><p>Se sentó en el asiento desocupado, cruzando las piernas y poniendo un pote de palomitas de maíz entre ellas. </p><p>—No tardé tanto. — Dijo sin dejar de masticar. </p><p>—No me provoques o no veremos “Suspiria”. — Ella lo miró con la boca abierta, soltó un chillido de emoción. </p><p>—¿Hablas en serio? </p><p>—La original, de 1977. — Con un movimiento de su varita, las imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse en la tela blanca. </p><p>—Recordaste que me gusta. </p><p>—Difícil olvidarlo teniendo en cuenta que eres la única obsesionada con las películas muggle, ahora cállate y disfruta. </p><p>Estuvo con una enorme sonrisa desde el primer minuto de la película, entusiasmada ante el horror y la sangre. Valoró el sacrificio de su amigo, quien daba saltos o se encogía en el asiento; le gustaba asustarlo y escuchar sus gritos de terror, no pudo ser una mejor noche. De no ser por los gritos de las mujeres siendo asesinadas de forma brutal y sanguinaria, habría cerrado los ojos para concentrarse en los sonidos de la naturaleza; pensó en que podrían hacer eso más seguido, hacer su propia sala de cine personal. </p><p>Observó a McNully relajarse cuando la película acabó, unos minutos más y habría terminado de morder sus uñas por los nervios.  </p><p>—No seas llorón, Murphy. </p><p>—Creo que casi me desmayo un par de veces, ¿cómo puedes aguantar algo tan violento? </p><p>—No lo sé, es divertido. </p><p>—Al menos ya no me siento tan asustado de darte esto. — Sacó una carta de su bolsillo; se levantó violentamente de la silla al reconocerla, ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de eso? Era una idiota, dejó que la leyera y pensara que era una declaración de amor, ¿por eso su idea del cine al aire libre? Estaba tan distraída enojándose por no ser una cazadora que olvidó lo más importante. </p><p>—¡Mierda! Lo olvidé por completo, escucha... Sobre esa carta, hay ciertas cosas que deberíamos discutir... </p><p>—Es de Skye. — Afirmó tranquilo. </p><p>—¿Qué? </p><p>—La letra es de Skye, la reconocería en cualquier lado. — Se derrumbó en la silla, eso sólo lo empeoraba. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, suspirando derrotada. </p><p>—Entonces por eso peleó con Orión para que me diera otra oportunidad... </p><p>—Eso parece. — Observó al comentarista, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable por jugar con él de esa manera. </p><p>—Merlín, en serio lo lamento. Si te hice sentir mal no fue mi intención, no quería hacerte daño. </p><p>—Sí fue un tanto decepcionante, pero estaré bien. — Volvió a cruzarse de piernas, soltando otro suspiro ante el silencio. Se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir. — Hey, deja de mortificarte. </p><p>—Me siento mal. </p><p>—No preparé esta velada para que te sintieras mal. — Abrazó sus piernas y le sonrió levemente, rasqueteó su rodilla sin dejar de agachar la mirada. Resultó ser más compresivo de lo que pensaba, aunque Murphy siempre fue así con todos. </p><p>—Espero que no haya sido tu primera carta de amor. </p><p>—Tengo que ser sincero contigo, lo fue. </p><p>—¿En serio? Siempre creí que eras la clase de chico que recibe declaraciones de amor todo el tiempo. — Murphy la miró con una ceja levantada, a pesar de todo ella era sincera. </p><p>—No hace falta que mientas para aumentar mi autoestima. </p><p>—Hablo en serio. Eres guapo, inteligente y siempre tienes temas de conversación, no entiendo por qué sigues soltero. </p><p>Murphy dio palmadas a la silla de ruedas. </p><p>—Oh vamos, eso no le interesa a nadie. — Dijo MC. </p><p>—Repítelo hasta que se haga realidad. </p><p>—La gente que te ama se fija en tu capacidad de amar, eso es lo que realmente importa. — Extendió su mano, tomando la de Murphy y dándole caricias; trazó un camino entre las líneas de su palma con suma concentración. — Según las enseñanzas de Trewlaney, tu línea de amor dice que pronto encontrarás una persona especial que te corresponda. </p><p>—Trewlaney está loca. </p><p>—Pero yo no, ¿no confías en mí? — El rubio hizo una mueca. </p><p>—Sí, confío en ti. </p><p>—Entonces haz caso a mi predicción. — Le guiñó un ojo antes de marcharse. — Buenas noches, McNully. </p><p>Esa noche no fue directamente a su habitación, pasaría por el cuarto de Jacob antes de irse a dormir. Podrían charlar un rato antes de que tuviera que volver a su Sala Común; tocó la puerta un par de veces, moviéndose en el lugar por el frío del pasillo expuesto. Jacob abrió la puerta con el cabello despeinado y sin pantalones. </p><p>—¿Estabas durmiendo? Jacob, dormir a esta hora es de ancianos. — Su hermano comenzó a cerrar lentamente la puerta sin decir nada. — Déjame pasar, por favor. </p><p>—Sólo un rato, podrás explicarme porque anduviste husmeando entre mis cosas. </p><p>—Pensándolo bien, quizás debería irme... — Su mano la tomó de la muñeca para hacerla entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Se acomodó en el sillón en el que estuvo durmiendo, se frotó los ojos para despabilarse. </p><p>—¿Qué sucedió? </p><p>—Nada, quería hablar contigo. </p><p>—Estoy un poco cansado como para una pijamada. — Su hermana hizo un pequeño berrinche ante su negativa. — Otra noche será. </p><p>—¿Puedo dormir aquí? </p><p>—No creo que sea una buena idea. </p><p>—Deja de arruinar mis expectativas. — Jacob gruñó, ella no se rendiría tan fácil. </p><p>—Si no tienes pijama usa mi ropa vieja y duerme en el sillón conmigo. — Volvió a acostarse, cerrando sus ojos ante el contacto con las sábanas. Suspiró frustrado ante el escándalo que hacía su hermana para desvestirse y ponerse su ropa de dormir. — Pasaron cinco años y sigues haciendo ruido para todo. </p><p>—No seas cruel. — Se acostó a su lado, chocando su cabeza contra su pecho. Sentía la respiración de Jacob hacer contacto con su cabeza. — ¿En serio no vamos a charlar? </p><p>—Estoy considerando seriamente en echarte. </p><p>—Me callaré. </p><p>Cerró los ojos, los brazos de su hermano se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo y la atrajeron más hacia él. Sonrió ante el gesto de cariño, no era la fiesta de pijamas que esperaba pero no estaba mal. </p><p>—Te extrañé, ¿lo sabes? </p><p>—También te extrañé, Jacob. </p><p>—No recuerdo nada, pero sé que siempre pensaba en ti. — Murmuró sin soltarla. — Aunque ahora siento que todo es diferente, cambiaste tanto... </p><p>—Fue inevitable, no tenía a nadie con quién charlar seriamente. Tengo amigos, pero no es lo mismo que conversar contigo. </p><p>—Siempre nos entendimos bien. — Admitió. Una mueca de felicidad atravesó su rostro, recordando los viejos tiempos. — Debe ser porque cada problema lo creábamos en conjunto, éramos nosotros contra el mundo. </p><p>—Hasta que te fuiste, preferiste las bóvedas que estar conmigo. </p><p>—Nunca pienses eso, MC. Fue... Sigue siendo complicado. </p><p>—Vamos a dormir. </p><p>Se quedó un rato despierto, viendo a su hermana dormir. Se negaba a dejarla ir, aun sabiendo que era lo correcto; quería abrazar cada segundo juntos, le preocupaba que esa historia la absorbiera por completo y eligiera a un chico con el que enamorarse. Era demasiado joven para caer por otro hombre que no fuera su hermano, menos después de lo que vivió en la Torre de Astronomía; su hermana necesitaba ser protegida, ¿y quién mejor que su hermano mayor para hacerlo? </p><p>MC no podría negarlo, después de tantos años siguen teniendo ese vínculo que los une; le demostraría que la única persona que necesita es él, a pesar de tanto tiempo separados. Después de todo, sólo él conocía sus debilidades, sus fortalezas, sus puntos sensibles... </p><p>Despertó antes que ella, apreciando su rostro más de cerca. Acarició la punta de su nariz, ella hizo un gesto divertido aun en su ensoñación; bajo sus dedos hasta su cuello, pellizcándolo levemente y sonriendo ante su reacción. Lo que arruinó su gloriosa mañana fue notar las marcas que alguien dejó en su tersa piel, ¿debería regañarla por eso? No era su culpa que la camiseta le quedase enorme, un mal movimiento provocó que lo notara. De algún modo deberían tener una charla sobre chicos, debería mantener cierto radio de distancia para que ningún hombre se atreviera a tocarla. </p><p>Le dio pequeños golpes en la frente para despertarla, ella parpadeó confundida e intentó volver a dormirse. </p><p>—Ni lo pienses, tienes que ir a desayunar. — Indicó su hermano. — Anda, levántate. </p><p>Buscó su ropa, cambiándose mientras su hermana volvía a esconderse bajo las sábanas. Le arrancó la manta de encima, le dirigió una mirada de regaño y ella buscó su pequeño uniforme. </p><p>—Te espero afuera. </p><p>¿Realmente se quedó dormida con Jacob? Tal parece que su regreso también trajo de vuelta las viejas costumbres; terminó de abrochar sus zapatos y acomodó el sofá de su hermano, doblando las sábanas y esponjando sus almohadas. Dio una última repasada al lugar antes de ir con Jacob al Gran Comedor, estaba entusiasmada por la fiesta que darían esa noche, nadie se negaba a esa oportunidad de descontrol. Bebería y bailaría con su hermano hasta que ya no pudiera más. </p><p>Se sentó en su mesa junto con alguno de sus amigos, un par de profesores estaban desayunando igual que ellos. Conversó con sus amigos sobre lo que llevarían para beber y la ropa que usarían esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba entusiasmada de dejarse llevar por el torbellino de locura que era su grupo de compañeros. Miró a Barnaby, pero el miraba preocupado en dirección a la puerta. </p><p>—Esa es gente del ministerio. — Dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible.  </p><p>La sala quedó en completo silencio, sólo se escuchaban los pasos de los hombres avanzando cada vez más hacia ella; por instinto tomó la mano de Jacob, si lo buscaban a él entonces no se lo llevarían sin tener que pelear. </p><p>—¿MC? — Dijo uno de los hombres. </p><p>—Soy yo. — Contestó, su corazón tembló ante la sospecha de lo que más temía. </p><p>—Tendrás que acompañarnos, se te considera sospechosa culpable por el asesinato de... — Fue interrumpido por la voz de Félix, quien se acercó al ver la mirada nerviosa de los jóvenes. </p><p>—¿Qué sucede aquí? Soy su profesor y no pueden llevar estudiantes como si nada. </p><p>—Tenemos un testigo que afirma haberla visto la noche en que asesinaron a cuatro hombres en Hogsmade. — Dos hombres la tomaron de los brazos, arrastrándola para llevársela. — Ordenes del Ministerio, tenemos que encargarnos de ella. </p><p>—¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡Yo no hice nada! — Exclamó asustada. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los profesores, clavó sus pies en el suelo sin que fuera suficiente para que la acercaran cada vez más a la salida. — ¡No! ¡Tienen que decirles que yo no hice nada! </p><p>Lloró al ser alejada de su hermano, uno de los hombres del Ministerio tenía su varita levantada para impedir que cualquiera se acercara. </p><p>De pronto se escuchó que un plato se hizo trizas contra el suelo, Mérula Snyde se levantó de su lugar para la sorpresa de todos. En su rostro cargaba una ira visible, sus puños estaban apretados a los lados y respiraba con pesadez. </p><p>—¡Ustedes no se van a llevar a nadie! — Gritó con fuerza. — MC se queda aquí. </p><p>Otro plato roto, la cabeza roja de Tulip se destaca entre la multitud de estudiantes. </p><p>—¡Se queda aquí! — Gritó de igual manera. </p><p>Los hombres del Ministerio se quedaron congelados a medida que la cantidad de platos rotos aumentaba y los estudiantes se ponían de pie para gritar acerca de la injusticia. Más rápido de lo que hubiesen querido, tenían a cientos de estudiantes con sus varitas levantadas y dispuestos a darles batalla. </p><p>—No tenemos tiempo para juegos de niños... </p><p>—Nosotros tampoco. — Dijo Rowan Khanna, alzando su voz. — Sabemos quiénes murieron, y entendemos por qué la buscan a ella. Es el blanco fácil, ¿no? </p><p>—Están defendiendo a unos malditos violadores. — Bramó Penny. — ¿Esa es la justicia que buscan? La verdadera justicia se logró cuando los asesinaron. </p><p>—Todos conocíamos a esos imbéciles. — Nadie esperaba que Emily Tyler tomara la palabra, pero la dejaron continuar. — Yo soy Emily Tyler, y esos chicos me encerraron en el baño para que los tocara o me golpearían. </p><p>—Yo soy Nymphadora Tonks. — Su voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre. — Y esos chicos me manosearon, dijeron que “así sería más femenina”. </p><p>—Yo soy Badeea Ali, ellos me quitaron mi hijab y dijeron que me bajara los pantalones para ver si estaba circuncidada. </p><p>MC sollozó ante las confesiones, después de tanto tiempo... ¿Esa fue la bomba que explotó los secretos? Barnaby Lee dio un paso al frente, sin bajar su varita y extendiendo su mano para que su amiga la tomase. </p><p>—De aquí no se llevarán a nadie, busquen a otro culpable. — El agarre de los hombres se aflojó, aprovechó para correr y esconderse detrás de su amigo Slytherin. Un grupo se formó a su alrededor para protegerla; Félix se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa de orgullo y les guiñó un ojo antes de enfrentarse a los hombres del Ministerio. </p><p>—Caballeros, ¿me permiten acompañarlos a la salida? ¿O prefieren que sea el director Dumbledore quien los eche de aquí sin piedad? </p><p>Dieron un grito de victoria al verlos irse, se abalanzaron sobre su amiga que no dejaba de llorar de la emoción. Era extraño no sentir ni un poco de culpa por sus muertes, estaba enojada por lo que les hicieron a sus amigas, no podía creer cuanto tiempo estuvieron ocultando esos secretos tan oscuros. Agradeció su ayuda a cada uno, incluyendo a Emily Tyler puesto que no tenía razones para defenderla, ella fue quien encendió la pólvora de su pequeña revolución. </p><p>Se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, aliviada al no ser separados nuevamente. </p><p>—¿Un problema menos? — Preguntó con una sonrisa, su hermano despeinó su cabeza. </p><p>—No te confíes, pero deberías darle las gracias a ese profesor. </p><p>—Él no hizo nada. </p><p>—Una ayuda es una ayuda. — Refunfuñó ante sus palabras; salió del comedor para buscar a Rosier, él se encontraba en la entrada del castillo. Los hombres se fueron, y él sólo estaba allí sin hacer nada. </p><p>—Que mañana, ¿no? — Bromeó, pero Félix seguía con su expresión seria. </p><p>—Soy un idiota. </p><p>—No es tu culpa, la justicia no existe y todo eso. </p><p>—Creí ser cuidadoso, me cegó el impulso y no me encargué de los detalles. — Siguió diciendo, con sus brazos cruzados su mirada seguía enfocada en la nada. </p><p>—Estoy segura de que no volverán, despreocúpate. — Le dio un suave golpe en el brazo, sonriéndole de forma amistosa. </p><p>—MC, yo los maté. — Su sonrisa desapareció. </p><p>—¿Qué? </p><p>—Yo los maté, te hice creer que fue un sueño para que pudieses disfrutarlo un poco. — Retrocedió asustada, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo e ignorando que Félix la estaba llamando. Entonces, ¿no era una asesina? Pero, ¿y la sangre? ¿Sólo la imaginó? Ya no confiaba en su mente, ¿cómo podía saber qué era real y qué no lo era? —Espera, detente. </p><p>—¡No me toques, Félix! ¿Hablas en serio? Me hiciste creer que asesiné a cuatro hombres. </p><p>—Lo sé y lo lamento, no estaba pensando con claridad. </p><p>—¡Claro que no estabas pensando con claridad, imbécil! — Sus puños fueron contra el pecho del adulto, golpeándolo con enojo y sin afectarle realmente. — ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? </p><p>—Escúchame. — Detuvo sus continuos golpes tomando sus muñecas y viendo directamente su rostro lloroso. — Era lo mejor, no podía vivir sabiendo que ellos seguían continuando su vida como si nada; no es justo que ellos puedan vivir sus vidas mientras que tú tienes que vivir con el miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir. Después de lo que escuché hoy, definitivamente no me arrepiento de nada. </p><p>—Félix... ¿Asesinaste a esa gente sólo para que me sintiera segura? ¿No te das cuenta de que si te descubren puedes terminar en Azkaban? </p><p>—Vale la pena si sé que podrás respirar tranquila. — Quería odiarlo, darle un puñetazo en su nariz respingada e insultarlo por ser un imbécil inconsciente. Pasó tanto tiempo teniendo pesadillas de esa noche que ahora todo se sentía como una fantasía, claro que tenía problemas para subir a esa maldita torre, todavía palpitaba cierta asfixia cuando la tomaban del brazo y era de noche.  </p><p>Lo que hizo Rosier fue estúpido y sin sentido, un acto desesperado por su perdón. Lo sabía, entonces ¿por qué quería besarlo? Era un asesino despiadado, no le interesó que hubiesen sido sus amigos en el pasado o que ya tuvieran familias por las cuales preocuparse. Félix formó parte de ese grupo que le arruinó la vida e intentó redimirse con el apoyo de la muerte, no conseguiría su perdón de una manera tan brutal. </p><p>Intentó convencerse de ello mientras se ponía en puntas de pie para besar sus labios, él la sostuvo de la cintura para que no se separara. Se aferró más a su cuerpo, dejándose consumir por el beso. </p><p>—Esto no significa nada, Félix. — Susurró cerca de su rostro. </p><p>—Significa todo para mí. — Volvió a besarla; estaba consciente de lo mal que estaba todo, ¿por qué le costaba tanto alejarse? No lo amaba, eso era tan obvio. Se le dificultaba apartarse porque una parte de ella le gritaba que era momento de perdonar, ignoraría esa voz y haría caso a la que bramaba “No es suficiente, destrúyelo antes de que te destruya a ti”. </p><p>Volvió al comedor, no pudo sentarse antes de que su hermano le pidiera hablar con ella en privado. Se encerraron en la sala de artefactos para que nadie pudiese oírlos o entrar sin ser visto. </p><p>—Te vi. — Dijo Jacob, ella levantó los hombros sin entender. — Con tu profesor. </p><p>—¿Qué viste? </p><p>—¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? Primero Bill, ahora él... </p><p>—No es de tu incumbencia. — Contestó molesta. </p><p>—Sí lo es, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque eres mi hermana, y no creas que no vi las marcas que tienes en el cuerpo. </p><p>—Es para beneficio de la historia, es lo que mantiene feliz a “El Autor”. —Dijo para excusarse, pero su hermano no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta. </p><p>—Vas a parar ahora mismo lo que estás haciendo, en este instante voy a ponerme a investigar quién es ese autor. </p><p>—No puedes decirme qué hacer. </p><p>—Sí puedo, ¿y sabes por qué? Aunque imagino que ya conoces la respuesta. </p><p>—No voy a parar sólo porque me lo ordenas, tú no sabes nada sobre mí. Si estoy haciendo esto es porque quiero, soy libre de hacer lo que se me antoje. </p><p>—Empiezo a pensar que estás mucho más influenciada por esta basura de lo que creí, fue mi culpa por dejarte continuar con esta tontería. </p><p>—Sólo estás celoso. — Respondió con maldad. </p><p>—¿Celoso? ¿Estás jugando conmigo, MC? </p><p>—Es verdad, desde que éramos niños te enojas cuando un muchacho se me acerca. </p><p>—¡No es lo mismo, maldita sea! — Respondió frustrado. — Está a años luz de ser lo mismo. </p><p>—Por favor, Jacob. No quiero discutir esto contigo, ¿podemos pasarla bien hasta la noche? Luego resolveremos qué hacer. </p><p>Salió de su habitación, su hermano le dio una patada al mueble cercano y rompiendo la madera en el proceso. Quería destrozar todo, ¿por qué su hermana se comportaba así? Se arrepentía profundamente por haberla abandonado, ella no tendría que actuar así, extrañaba a la chica dulce e inocente que bailaba sus canciones favoritas cuando entraba en la cocina de su casa.  </p><p>No quiso insistir, pero cuando llegó la noche la vio con un precioso vestido y supo que todo estaba por empeorar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Necesito escribir el próximo capítulo o lloraré.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Hazte a un lado, Jacob. Disfruta tu último capítulo siendo el centro de atención, esta historia se trata sobre mí y yo pienso volver a hacerla mía."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adiós enfoque central en Jacob! Seguirá siendo un personaje recurrente, pero ha llegado la hora de concentrarnos en MC.<br/>Igual no prometo nada, saben que yo sólo escribo lo que me sale en el momento.<br/>Además ya me saqué las ganas que tenía sobre escribir acerca de sus sentimientos y su relación de hermanos con MC. Fue divertido, perturbador y fascinante, pero no quiero crear traumas en mis lectores.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Baile de máscaras! — Exclamó su hermana; dio un par de vueltas en el lugar y su vestido corto se levantó con gracia, tuvo que desviar la mirada para no ver más piel de la necesaria. No esperaba que, al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontraría con un torbellino de energía y sonrisas; ella se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, colocándole la elegante máscara, sus narices se rosaron mientras su hermana anudaba el nudo del antifaz. — Perfecto, seremos la pareja más llamativa y mejor vestida. </p><p>—Creo que sólo tú serás la mejor vestida. — Apenas logró conseguir una camisa y una corbata viejas, predijo que iba a desentonar con el ambiente de los alumnos más jóvenes. No quería arruinar su noche, pero le era imposible sacar de sus cabezas las preocupaciones que le invadían respecto a “El Autor”. — Entonces... ¿La sala de artefactos? </p><p>—Por supuesto, se puede convertir en lo que queramos y es ideal para pasarla bien. </p><p>—Sé cómo funciona la sala de artefactos, hermanita. — Su risa era contagiosa, no recordaba la última vez que la escuchó carcajearse de esa manera; sus dientes blancos resaltaban en contraste con su elegante antifaz. — No quiero que te enojes, ¿podemos hablar sobre “El Autor”? </p><p>—¿Por qué? </p><p>—Tengo mis dudas, quisiera aprender un poco más. — Confesó con sinceridad. — Sé que estuviste más expuesta que yo, ¿sientes algo cuando te controla? ¿Alguna señal? </p><p>—En un principio sentí como si me sumergiera en una neblina, las sensaciones siempre cambian. Pero logró recuperar la consciencia si me esfuerzo lo suficiente. </p><p>—Una neblina... — Repitió pensativo. </p><p>—Esta noche tendrás que olvidarte de eso, estamos aquí para divertirnos. — Estaban frente a la sala de artefactos, su hermana se acercó para acomodar su decrepita corbata. Deseó que ella siempre estuviese cuidándolo, que no se alejara más de él. </p><p>—Quiero pasarla bien tanto como tú, sólo no quiero verte enloquecer y estar dispuesta a casarte con el primer chico que te cante una canción de amor. </p><p>—Eso sólo pasó una vez. </p><p>—Y fue una experiencia perturbadora, no sé qué habría pasado si te hubiese dejado ahí más tiempo. </p><p>—Parece que los roles se invirtieron. — Ella le ofreció una sonrisa. No podía negarlo, siempre fue ella la que se preocupaba por si algo malo le ocurría a su desastroso hermano. </p><p>—Por ahora, cuando esto termine te sacaré de tus casillas por todos los problemas en los que pienso meterme.  </p><p>La fuerte música se hizo presente, creyó que se quedaría sordo por el volumen; su hermana tomó su mano, llevándolo entre la multitud de personas para buscar a sus amigos. La sensación de sentirse nervioso ante un ambiente desconocido se le hizo extraña, bajo presión sus orejas se volvían rojas y MC lo notaría; intentó tranquilizarse saludando a los compañeros de su hermana. Evitó el contacto visual con ellos, se le complicaría más de lo pensando relajarse; ¿por qué todos estaban tan bien vestidos mientras que él parecía un ermitaño? No era tiempo para salir de la escena, sino para aclarar su mente y divertirse. </p><p>Uno de los chicos, ¿Barnaby? Le pasó un vaso con alcohol a MC, ella iba a tomarlo de no ser porque intervino justo a tiempo. Si algo no permitiría esa noche sería ver a su pequeña hermana tomar alcohol por primera vez, la pobre chica no sabría controlar los efectos de la borrachera y podría hacer el ridículo. </p><p>—¡Jacob! </p><p>—Ni siquiera lo pienses. — Ella volvió a arrebatarle el vaso y se tragó el contenido sin detenerse un segundo, abrió los ojos como platos ante la experiencia que demostró. — Tú... Tú... </p><p>—¿Qué? </p><p>—Acabas de... </p><p>—Relájate, es una fiesta. — Por supuesto que no iba a relajarse con lo que su hermana acababa de hacer, ¿cuántas veces tomó alcohol? ¿Quién la estuvo cuidando? Dos podían jugar ese juego.  </p><p>Tomó una de las bebidas que Mérula le ofreció, no recordaba beber desde hace mucho tiempo, salvo esas veces que se escondía con Duncan Ashe para probar el whisky de fuego. Percibió un ambiente familiar sentado en el suelo mientras las bebían no se detenían, con el pasar del licor comenzaba a sentirse menos tímido, dispuesto a unirse a las conversaciones. Las chicas conversaban sobre sus malas experiencias amorosas, espero atento para ver si su hermana confesaba algo parecido. </p><p>—Entonces, este chico me encantaba de pies a cabeza. — Dijo Penny. — Y parece que yo también le gustaba, estábamos por besarnos en el escenario más romántico posible, estaba tan ilusionada. Me acercó para besarlo, sus labios tocan los míos, nuestras bocas se mueven y fue cuanto todo se arruinó... </p><p>—¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Liz Tuttle. </p><p>—¡Él tenía goma de mascar en la boca, y yo me la tragué! — Se escucharon risas generales ante su anécdota, Nymphadora hizo una expresión de asco que le pareció hilarante. </p><p>—Yo ni siquiera alcancé a besar a mi chico porque se vomitó como un bebé, esa imagen aún me atrae pesadillas. — Comentó Tonks. </p><p>—Eso no es nada, yo iba a besar a un chico de séptimo año ¡Y me estornudó en la cara! Todo fue tan húmedo y pegajoso... — Confesó Tulip. Más carcajadas; su hermana apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sintió los pequeños temblores que su cuerpo emitía al reír. — Jacob, ¿tienes una anécdota? </p><p>Fingió que lo pensaba, claro que tenía una historia que contar. </p><p>—Tal vez... — Respondió misterioso. </p><p>—¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! — Animaron los estudiantes mientras daban palmadas a la pequeña mesa en el centro; él se tomó su tiempo para dejar que la tensión aumentara, tomó lentamente de su copa y soltó un suspiro mientras se aguantaba la risa ante las expresiones de atención que cada uno tenía en su rostro. </p><p>—Estaba en quinto año como ustedes, no estaba tan interesado en esos asuntos amorosos y mi amigo insistía en que le diera una oportunidad para saber lo que se sentía. — Su hermana levantó su cabeza, el contacto desapareció; Charlie envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y ella se recostó contra él. — Me acordó una “cita” con una chica detrás de los salones de herbología, ella estaba allí, yo estaba allí... Así que pensé: “qué diablos, simplemente la besaré y al demonio”, me acerqué a ella, tomé su rostro... </p><p>Hizo una pausa, preparando el ambiente para soltar su bomba. </p><p>—Vamos Jacob, no puedes dejarnos así. — Protestó Badeea. </p><p>—La besé, todo parecía normal hasta que me alejo y ella está congelada en el lugar. No sé por qué miré hacia abajo, pero lo que vi me cambió la vida... — Otra pausa antes de continuar, se divirtió jugando con las emociones de esos chicos. — ¡Ella se orinó encima! Maldita sea, aún no sé cómo demonios pasó eso. </p><p>—Oh Merlín, si algo así me pasara tendría que cargar un enorme trauma sobre mis hombros. En serio, ¿cómo superas algo así? — Comentó Penny. </p><p>—¿Quién se orina por un beso? — Dijo Mérula. </p><p>—Te recuerdo que cuando te di un beso me gritaste y me llamaste loca. — Le respondió MC. — Y fue un beso pequeño, ¿cómo habrías reaccionado si hubiese sido uno de verdad? </p><p>—Es porque no estaba lista, ¿cómo esperabas que reaccionara? </p><p>—¿Y estás lista ahora? — Su hermana tenía una sonrisa desconocida, una que no coincidía con su cuerpo o su personalidad. </p><p>—¿Es un reto? — Preguntó Mérula con una sonrisa socarrona. </p><p>Quería salir corriendo en el preciso instante en que su hermana se arrastró con sus rodillas en el suelo para besar a la chica de Slytherin. Se preguntó mil veces por qué tuvieron que hacerlo frente a su cara, las bóvedas no lo prepararon para ver a su hermana besar a una chica. ¿La peor parte? Sus labios se movían con confianza, como si lo hubiera hecho un centenar de veces y tuviera la experiencia suficiente para saber que sus besos eran fantásticos, creyó ver sus lenguas entrelazándose, pero se encargó de convencerse a sí mismo que nada de eso pasó. Se separaron después de lo que pareció una eternidad, no existía suficiente licor en el mundo para borrar esa horrible imagen. </p><p>—Antes de ir a bailar, me gustaría que nos aglomeremos para realizar un acto de suma importancia que no puede ser pospuesto. — Dijo MC una vez que el beso termino; seguía de rodillas y dio palmadas para llamar la atención de sus amigos. Con un movimiento de sus varitas hizo aparecer enormes jarras de cerveza, una para cada uno. — Los reto a beber hasta el fondo, el primero en terminar tiene que poner la jarra sobre su cabeza. </p><p>Se escucharon gritos entusiasmados, se pusieron de pie para estar cómodos y esperaron la cuenta regresiva. Cuando escuchó el “¡Tres!” usó toda su fuerza para tragar lo más rápido que su garganta le permitía, tuvo que detenerse cuando apenas le quedaba la mitad. Tomó aire, antes de que pudiese volver a tomar visualizó a Barnaby como el campeón invicto, el chico dio un bramido de victoria al poner la jarra sobre su cabeza. El Slytherin terminó balanceándose de un lado a otro, por suerte Charlie estaba cuidándolo, le dieron un par de aplausos por su proeza; a esa altura de la noche ya se sentía lo suficientemente borracho como para cuidar a alguien más que no fuera él mismo. </p><p>Tonks lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile, pasó cinco años desaparecido sin recuerdos y lo que más le preocupaba era bailar. ¿Qué pasos de baile estaban de moda? Se dejó llevar por sus viejos movimientos de danza, a Nymphadora no le importaba siempre y cuando se divirtiera; por un segundo olvidó el mundo que lo rodeaba, esa chica era agradable. El tiempo se fue volando mientras bailaba con ella, era inevitable reír ante sus ocurrencias y sus repentinas transformaciones. </p><p>—Oye, ¿sabes si mi hermana está con alguien? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. — Preguntó, elevando su voz ante la música resonante. Las palabras salían como balbuceos, atropellándose entre sí, el alcohol nubló su capacidad de comunicarse correctamente. </p><p>—No tenga idea, pero la vi irse con Diego hace un rato. — Respondió poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca, como si intentase utilizar ese método como altavoz. </p><p>No quería imaginar qué es lo que podría estar haciendo, ¿besando con él? ¿emborrachándose aún más? Lo que Jacob no se imaginaba es que su hermana estaba usando su boca para otra cosa, una más íntima y personal. </p><p>MC aprovechó la distracción de sus compañeros para llevarse lejos al duelista, se encerraron en un pequeño armario de bebidas alejados de cualquier mirada inquisitiva. Comenzaron unos besos castos y profundos, ella bajó sus manos con suavidad para desabrochar los pantalones del chico; quería soltar una carcajada al imaginar que estaba haciendo realidad el sueño de Diego, lo rechazó incontables veces, ¿de qué sirvió? Ahora, de rodillas ante él, nada de eso importaba.  </p><p>Empujó su cabeza contra el miembro, Diego tiró suavemente de su cabello; recordó respirar por la nariz para evitar cualquier tipo de reflejo nauseabundo, usó su mano para masajearlo a la vez que seguía succionando. La noche sería larga, no necesitaba cogérselo aún; allá afuera todavía existía un catálogo completo de hombres y mujeres para elegir. </p><p>Volviendo con Jacob, él también estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Al desistir de su idea sobre buscar a su hermana, se abalanzó sobre los labios de Tonks; ella le correspondió más entusiasmada de lo que pensó, ¿había algún problema con eso? Demonios, siguen siendo adolescentes en una fiesta llena de alcohol. Se dejó guiar por el impulso que esa alocada chica representaba, se sintió bien y no dejaría escapar esa sensación por estar preocupándose por su irresponsable hermana. </p><p>—¿Fue mejor que ese beso con la chica orinada? — Preguntó con una sonrisa cuando dejaron de besarse, él peinó su cabello rosa. </p><p>—Mucho mejor, ¿fui mejor que ese chico que se vomitó encima como un bebé? </p><p>—Sabes que cualquiera puede ser mejor que eso, pero déjame decirte que besas bien. </p><p>Más de los amigos de su hermana se acercaron para bailar con ellos; logró visualizarla a ella, no estaba muy lejos, la vio sentada en donde anteriormente bebieron las cervezas. Quiso ir a quitarla de las piernas de Barnaby, ¿por qué estaba apoyada sobre él y enganchada a su cuello? Aunque Charlie estaba con ellos, no harían nada con ese chico presente. </p><p>Eso quería creer, MC no dejaba de acariciar el rostro borracho del Slytherin y de vez en cuando le lanzaba ciertas miradas confidentes al pelirrojo. Charlie dio palmadas en sus piernas, su hermana se levantó y se sentó sobre él, logró distinguir que Barnaby estaba quejándose débilmente. Algo dentro de él ardía en ira al verla obedecer peticiones tan absurdas, no te sientas en las piernas de tus amigos sólo porque ellos te lo piden. </p><p>Necesitaba más alcohol, algo fuerte que le sirviera para ignorar los besos juguetones que MC le daba a ese chico pecoso. No tenía razones para estar tan molesto, su hermana estaba viviendo su vida y no le podía negar eso por mucho que le irritase. </p><p>Tomó entre las personas para robar una botella, no se molestó en leer la etiqueta puesto que la bebería de todos modos. Un sabor dulce y vibrante bajó por su garganta, nunca probó algo parecido; un chico de aspecto coreano se acercó a él, ¿Jae Kim? Fue el único nombre que apareció en su mente, las probabilidades de acertar estaban a su favor. </p><p>—¿Has visto a MC? Me pidió cierto “recado”, no la encuentro por ningún lado. — Eso es lo que alcanzó a oír entre los gritos de alegría de la gente y la música que no dejaba de sonar. </p><p>—¿Qué te pidió? Puedo dárselo yo. — Respondió sin interés. </p><p>—¡Jae! — MC se abrió paso entre la multitud para acercarse a ellos. — Aquí estás, ¿lo trajiste? Tengo tu dinero, no me decepciones. </p><p>Boquiabierto, vio como el asiático le daba una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco y ella le pagaba. Jae Kim se perdió entre el tumulto de personas, miró enojado a su hermana que se limpiaba la nariz. </p><p>—¿No es lindo? —Dijo ella ante su mirada asesinada. — Es una linda persona, fue el primer chico con el que me acosté. </p><p>—El primero... ¿Qué? </p><p>—Fue tan amable, lo más gracioso es que a la mañana nos siguiente nos drogamos como si... </p><p>—¿QUÉ? — Sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento. </p><p>—Prueba un poco. — Ella acercó la bolsa a su nariz; entonces lo sintió, estaba envuelto en una especie de neblina de la que no podía escapar. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, sus acciones eran dirigidas por un ente desconocido; se inclinó y su nariz absorbió el polvo. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a la realidad. — ¿Qué acaba de pasar? </p><p>—La primera vez siempre es rara, ¿no? — Captó un doble sentido en sus palabras, se le dificultaba pensar con claridad. Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca. — ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? </p><p>No podía responder, todo a su alrededor se movía de una forma extraña y no era consciente de en dónde estaba realmente. Intentó enfocar su mirada sin éxito, si no fuera por su hermana estaría tirado en el suelo como un idiota. Sus labios se acercaron a su oreja, dispuesta a confesar lo que estaba escondiendo. </p><p>—No maté a nadie, Félix lo hizo. — Tardó en procesar e identificar a quien se refería. — ¿No es fantástico? Ya no tengo que preocuparme por nada. </p><p>—Tú... ¿Cómo es posible? </p><p>—No lo sé, pero quiero buscarlo y coger con él en agradecimiento. Pienso que tal vez él es mi Agnus Dei, Jacob. — Soltó una risa tonta y volvió a alejarse de él; quería alcanzarla, pero sus piernas se volvieron inútiles. </p><p>Agnus Dei, ¿cómo recordaba eso? Sólo su abuela materna usaba esas expresiones, una mujer extraña sin duda alguna. Interesada en la cultura muggle, se encargó de estudiar los aspectos más profundos de sus vidas, y la religión era uno de ellos. En el cristianismo, agnus dei se refiere a Jesucristo como la víctima ofrecida en sacrificio por los pecados de los hombres.  </p><p>¿Eso es lo que quería decir? ¿Félix fue el sacrificio que pagó por sus errores? No tenía sentido, ¿qué hizo ella para que la historia cambiara a su favor? Alguna movida táctica de su parte debió lograr que la desligaran del terrible acto para que resultara ser inocente. </p><p>“Tal vez te trajo aquí porque no seguí el ritmo romántico...” </p><p>“Es lo que mantiene feliz a El Autor...” </p><p>¿Su hermana tuvo una escena romántica? ¿En qué momento? ¿Con quién? Necesitaba respuestas, cuestionar cada minuto de su vida, no hallaría lo que buscaba si se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada.  </p><p>Cuando logró dar unos torpes pasos, Tulip Karasu apareció frente a él con una mirada preocupada e impidiendo que avanzara. </p><p>—Necesitamos tu ayuda, creo que Ben Copper fumó algo que no debía... — Explicó con una sonrisa avergonzada. Tomó su brazo para llevarlo a la parte más alejada de la sala, encontró al chico peleando contra un almohadón que estaba en el sucio suelo mientras gritaba incoherencias. </p><p>—¡Toma eso y eso! ¡Esto sucede cuando eres un viejo pedante! </p><p>—Es un poco gracioso de ver. — Comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa disimulada. — ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo por él? </p><p>—Lo averiguaremos. — Llamó la atención de Ben, chasqueando varias veces frente a sus ojos. Notó que éstos y su nariz estaban rojos, pero no parecía que hubiese estando llorando. — ¿Te acabaste lo que te fumaste? ¿Quién te lo dio? </p><p>—No recuerdo, unos chicos se lo estaban pasando. — Respondió, arrugando la nariz para intentar rememorar el momento exacto. Su expresión cambió rápidamente a una de pura ira. — ¿No sientes la necesidad de golpear cosas? Veo tu mirada y sé que quieres destruir todo hasta que encuentres calma. </p><p>—¿Me estás leyendo o qué? </p><p>—Eres un libro abierto, Jacob. — Ben levantó la almohada que estaba golpeando. — Descarga tu ira, sabes que quieres hacerlo. </p><p>Dio un suave golpe al objeto, apenas perceptible. </p><p>—Eso fue patético hasta para mí, y eso es decir mucho. </p><p>Aplicó un poco más de fuerza en el golpe. </p><p>—¡Vamos, Jacob! ¿No tienes nada por lo que enojarte? ¡Déjalo salir! </p><p>Existían un par de razones, pequeños elementos que lo sacaban de sus casillas, pero ¿por dónde empezar? Sí, le enojaba aparecer después de tantos en ese maldito colegio sin conseguir nada de las bóvedas. Odiaba que todo su esfuerzo hubiese sido para nada, se alejó de su familia por una recompensa inexistente. Deseaba arañar las paredes cuando recordaba que dejó a su hermana con los imbéciles de sus padres, las personas más egoístas que conoció en su corta vida y que siempre estaban ausentes. Su rostro ardía como el fuego al caer en cuenta de que dejó a su hermana desprotegida, no cumplió su única tarea de hermano mayor: Cuidarla. </p><p>Algo más, sí, había algo más. </p><p>Odiaba, con todo su corazón, que la idiota de su hermana se la pasara en los brazos de cualquier muchacho. Sí, esa era razón suficiente para despedazar cientos de almohadones. </p><p>Tomó el ofrecimiento de Ben, lo arrojó al suelo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a patearlo. En un segundo se abalanzó sobre el objeto para proporcionarle todas las golpizas posibles, ¿por eso los muggles peleaban así? Se sentía bien, mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado. Siguió propinando golpes hasta que el almohadón perdió su forma original y quedó plano como un papel; se levantó y jadeó cansado por el esfuerzo, sus amigos lo vieron algo extrañados. </p><p>—Esa fue más ira de la que esperaba, bien hecho. — Dijo Ben. </p><p>—Sí, fue todo un espectáculo. — Agregó Tulip. </p><p>—Necesito un trago. — Contestó en un suspiro.  </p><p>Se quedó en la barra, la cual era atendida por estudiantes disfrazados de elfos domésticos. Quería sacarse esa tonta máscara e irse a la cama, no necesitaba lidiar con emociones tontas esa noche. Escuchó un canto animado, su hermana estaba en medio de la pista de baile con William Weasley; carajo, odiaba a ese sujeto. Despreciaba lo mucho que la conocía y su aparentemente fuerte conexión, se cortaría las venas si descubría que su interacción romántica fue con un tipejo de su clase. Nada en él era agradable, su sonrisa tonta, su pomposa popularidad, que fuera tan encantador y dulce con ella, ¡insoportable de ver! </p><p>William le dio un par de vueltas, ella le seguía el juego y parecía que se divertía más de lo que le gustaría. Él puso sus manos en sus caderas, MC colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico; ambos tenían los ojos brillantes mientras cantaban a todo pulmón la canción resonante, se balanceaban de un lado al otro en una danza torpe y tierna. </p><p>¿Por qué MC disfrutaba bailar con ese insecto? Tenía otras opciones, ¿o acaso olvida que su hermano está allí? Claro que era libre de estar con quien quisiera, pero no dejándolo de lado como si no fuera nadie para ella. Ya no podía soportarlo, ni un segundo más; se levantó torpemente de su asiento, tomó el brazo de su hermana y buscó un lugar apartado para conversar. Ese armario de bebidas le pareció una buena elección; se encerró allí con ella, teniendo que sostenerse de las paredes para no caer. </p><p>—¿Qué pasa, Jacob? Estaba bailando con Bill. </p><p>—Sí, lo vi. No te quiero cerca de él, no me agrada. </p><p>Ella soltó una risa borracha, sus ojos caían suavemente en un parpadeo tranquilo. Acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, ¿cómo era posible que se viera tan inocente? Inocencia y MC ya no pertenecían a la misma categoría, toda esa imagen perfecta se desvaneció para ya no regresar. </p><p>—¿Otra vez con tus celos? </p><p>—No son celos, maldita sea. — Se acercó más a ella, obligándola a verlo directamente. </p><p>—¿Entonces qué es?  </p><p>—¿Me viste cara de tener todas las respuestas a tus preguntas tontas? — No, necesitaba calmarse. No se podía permitir tener un arrebato de ira en ese momento, sólo empeoraría la situación y evitaría que tuvieran una charla como adultos. — No voy a pelear, vine a pedirte amablemente que guardes una distancia prudencial con los muchachos. </p><p>Sin poder predecirlo, ella tomó el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó a su rostro. Podía oler el aroma del whisky que se escapaba de entre sus labios; sin previo aviso sus manos estaban sudando, ¿qué podía significar? </p><p>—Sé honesto contigo mismo, Jacob. — Susurró. — Después de tantos años sigues sin cambiar nada. </p><p>La cercanía era peligrosa, sus pensamientos eran arriesgados. Todo lo que intentaba reprimir estaba volviendo a surgir como en sus pesadillas más temidas. </p><p>—¿Qué quieres, Jacob? Este mundo puede darte lo que quieras, todo lo que siempre soñaste... — Su voz, parecía una sirena hechizándolo con sus palabras. Él era un pobre y tonto marinero que estaba por estrellar su embarcación contra las rocas más puntiagudas. </p><p>—Quiero... </p><p>¿Eso era verdad? ¿Todo lo que siempre anheló estaba allí? Sólo necesitaba entregarse a él, ese mundo de fantasía no estaba pidiendo demasiado. Un impulso y ya, todo sería suyo para disfrutarlo cuanto pudiera. </p><p>—Quiero saber si todavía conservas ese punto débil que me vuelve loco. — Tomó su cintura, las manos que aferraban su camisa se deslizaron para descansar sobre su pecho. Acercó sus labios a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, ella era lo droga que le provocó la peor de las abstinencias; no pensaba con claridad, su mente apenas procesaba dos palabras elementales. </p><p>“Morder”. </p><p>“Succionar”. </p><p>Años pasaron desde la primera vez que se atrevió a hacer algo así, y no fue más allá porque sabía que estaba mal. Quiso olvidar lo ocurrido, pero el recuerdo regresaba a él sin importar cuanto se esforzara. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de crear nuevas memorias que reemplacen las anteriores, y con los sonidos que ella emitía sin pudor, ¿cómo negarse ante las posibilidades que se abrían ante él? </p><p>—Date la vuelta. — Susurró en su oreja. Sus manos bajaron hasta el dobladillo de su vestido, sin dejar de saborear la piel de su cuello. </p><p>La puerta se abrió, ciertamente no los encontró en su mejor momento. Él seguía con sujetando su cadera para acercarla más a su cuerpo, y MC estaba en medio de una sesión de esos maravillosos sonidos que podría pasar horas escuchando. Se alejó de ella por impulso, no esperaba una interrupción y menos de esa chica... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Emily? </p><p>Los observaba completamente anonada y asqueada, dio lentos pasados hacia atrás y desapareció sin decir una palabra. Volvió a ver a MC, ella se masajeaba la cabeza con expresión adolorida. </p><p>—¿Qué pasó? </p><p>—¿Qué? — Oh no, ahora no... ¿Por qué tuvieron que ser interrumpidos? Esperen, ¿¡En qué demonios estaba pensando!? Después de todo ella era, ella era... </p><p>—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué Emily nos miraba así? </p><p>—Es una larga historia, tengo que ir a buscarla... — Tembló ante la mirada en sus ojos, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pasó. </p><p>—Jacob, ¿qué hiciste? </p><p>Dudó, ¿valdría la pena mentirle en su cara? Si Emily hablaba y esparcía la verdad por Hogwarts, ella nunca lo perdonaría. </p><p>—Por favor, dime que no... — Le causó más daño del que hubiese imaginado, ella cubrió su boca con sus manos. </p><p>—¡No te besé! No de esa manera, al menos. </p><p>—¿Otra vez? ¡Lo hiciste otra vez! — Estaba furiosa, y no la culpó por la bofetada que le propinó sin pensarlo dos veces. — Madura, Jacob. Ya no puedes... Me dijiste que la última vez fue un accidente, ¿cuál es tu excusa ahora? </p><p>—No fue mi intención, fue “El Autor”. Él me dijo que lo hiciera. </p><p>—¡No me mientas! Eso lo hace peor, ni se te ocurra mentirme a la cara porque sabes que nunca te lo voy a perdonar. — Se arrancó el antifaz de la cara, como si no pudiera respirar con aquello en su rostro. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, le rompía el corazón provocarle tanto dolor. </p><p>—No quise hacerlo, ¿puedes creerme esta vez? — Suplicó, se sentía tan patético. </p><p>—¿Cómo quieres que te crea? Tomaste la primera oportunidad que se te presentó para aprovecharte de mí. — Su rostro estaba rojo, era complicado distinguir si estaba por llorar o si sólo el alcohol la hacía lucir así. — ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! Nunca debiste volver, ¡regresa a esa estúpida bóveda y encierrate ahí para siempre! </p><p>—No digas eso, por favor... Si me dejas explicarte... </p><p>—¡Vete! ¿No me escuchaste? No quiero verte, desaparece de una maldita vez. </p><p>Sintió que se ahogaba en sus palabras y pensamientos, quería tomar su pequeño rostro para llenarlo de besos tranquilizadores. Ella parecía tan lejana, peor que cuando estaban separados por un destino fatal; no permitiría que vuelvan a alejarse, seguían siendo el mejor equipo de hermanos. MC y Jacob, los dos contra el mundo cruel. </p><p>Nada de eso importaría si no le daba su espacio, decidió que lo mejor era abandonar el barco antes de que terminase de hundirse. Contra todo lo que deseaba, abandonó el pequeño armario de bebidas y se marchó para encerrarse en un lugar más privado. Caminó sin rumbo entre los pasillos hasta encontrar el baño de hombres, al menos todos estaban en la fiesta y nadie entraría para molestarlo; se quitó el antifaz para luego arrojarlo al otro lado del cuarto con frustración. </p><p>Un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente, escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas y mordió su labio para evitar llorar. Ese gesto lo empeoró, su hermana siempre hacía lo mismo para esconder sus emociones; ¿por qué no lograba sacarla de su mente? Aparecía en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas, en sus pensamientos más vagos, lograba conectar hasta la cosa más pequeña con ella. </p><p>— Estúpido pedazo de mierda. — Pensó, abrumado por el silencio que lo rodeaba. — Creíste que todo sería diferente, caíste en la tentación y no te importaron sus sentimientos. Te mereces su rechazo, madura de una vez Jacob; no puedes seguir pensando que tienes algún derecho sobre ella sólo porque se tuvieron el uno al otro por tanto tiempo. </p><p>Golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta, ¿estaba pensando en voz alta? La tristeza se transformó en una furia cruda. </p><p>—¿Acaso nada de lo que hice por ella tiene valor? Sí la abandoné, ¡pero comencé está búsqueda por ella! Quería los tesoros de la bóveda para llevarla a conocer el mundo, cumplir sus sueños... </p><p>No estaba solo en el cuarto de baño, ¿cómo era posible? ¿estaba alucinando? Nunca se movió de la puerta, nadie podría entrar sin que pudiese sentirlo. Pero claro, los fantasmas no necesitan tocar para pasar. </p><p>—Sigues hablando en voz alta. — La voz de Duncan Ashe era temblorosa, como si no pudiese creer que su antiguo mejor amigo estuviese frente a sus ojos. </p><p>—¿Duncan? </p><p>—No, soy Abraham Lincoln. Claro que soy Duncan. </p><p>—Estás muerto. —Dijo en un susurro. </p><p>—Ciertamente no estoy vivo. </p><p>—¿Fue mi culpa? </p><p>—No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora, ¿estás bien? </p><p>Pasó una mano sobre su rostro, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Se puso de pie, era inútil negarle los pensamientos que cruzaban en su cabeza; se negó a comentarle, a caer de nuevo en ese hoyo de desesperación. Duncan fue la única persona en vida a la que le comentó su secreto y su reacción fue extraña, demostraba otro tipo de decepción. </p><p>—Lo mismo de siempre. — Atinó a decir, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus arrugados pantalones. </p><p>—¿MC? </p><p>—No quiero hablar de eso. </p><p>—Te vi muy animado hablando de eso contigo mismo. — Dejó de flotar y se acercó a él, buscando que confiara en él como antes. Era extraño ver que su mejor amigo se convirtió en un fantasma, conociéndose seguro provocó su muerte. — Creí que ya la habías dejado ir. </p><p>Maldito Duncan y su memoria de elefante. </p><p>—También creí eso. — Respondió de mala gana. </p><p>—¿Reaccionó mal? </p><p>—Su respuesta fue la de un ser humano cuerdo y en sus cabales. — Sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar ir. — ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me dijera que sentía lo mismo que yo y que no me viera como a un enfermo? Porque eso es lo que soy. Realmente la lastimé esta vez. </p><p>—Necesitas un poco de ayuda, eso es todo. Estás confundido y pensar en ella durante cinco largos años no fue un punto a tu favor, Jacob. — Sonrió, dudaba en conseguir alguna ayuda para su trastornada mente. — Te entiendo, comprendo el dolor de sentir que estás obsesionado con una persona. </p><p>—¿No mientes? </p><p>—Te lo juro, juramento de fantasma. </p><p>—¿Y cómo vives con eso? — Su amigo se acercó a él. </p><p>—Jacob, estoy muerto. Simplemente lo soporto. —No supo el momento en el que Duncan tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó; sí, ese era Duncan. El mismo chico que escondía sus sentimientos por él, el muchacho con esa expresión rara cuando le confesó su enamoramiento con MC. ¿Creyó que no se daría cuenta? Siempre observándolo, acompañándolo a cada una de sus aventuras sin cuestionarse el peligro de las misiones osadas, a veces captaba cierto rubor en sus mejillas cuando sus miradas se encontraban. </p><p>Estaba herido, y un beso no le haría daño a nadie.  </p><p>Ciertamente era su primera vez besando a un fantasma, nunca se le cruzó por la mente y mucho menos lo consideró posible de realizar. La sensación era fría, vibrante, no le desagradaba del todo; la boca de Duncan se percibía extrañamente familiar, no quiso darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Al menos con él podía tener el control que perdía cuando miraba a MC, lograría olvidarse de su sonrisa, reprimirla de sus memorias, reemplazarla. </p><p>Las manos de Duncan aflojaron su corbata, él se separó del beso con una sonrisa. </p><p>—¿Podremos hacer algo en tu estado? — Preguntó juguetón. </p><p>—Oh, cállate. — Se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente, pero la puerta se abrió con una explosión. Antes de que pudiese sacar su varita, estaba colgado en el aire mientras una fuerza invisible se envolvía alrededor de su cuello; su amigo estaba en la misma situación, luchando por ser liberado. </p><p>—¡Que divertido! No creí que los encontraría juntos. — Su hermana entró al cuarto de baño, sus manos estaban levantadas hacia ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese hacer magia sin su varita? Cargaba una sonrisa malévola, por no decir psicópata, daba la impresión de ser una persona completamente diferente a quien realmente era. </p><p>—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó con dificultad. </p><p>—No lo sé, pero me siento increíble... Como si pudiera hacer todo lo que quisiera. — Ejerció más presión sobre su cuello. </p><p>—¿Qué harás? — Cuestionó Duncan. — ¿Matarme? Ya estoy muerto. </p><p>—Puedo torturarte, me parece una opción fabulosa. </p><p>—MC, no eres tú... — Dijo Jacob entre quejidos, intentando inhalar todo el aire que se escapaba de sus pulmones. — Despierta, estás siendo controlada... </p><p>—Te portas como una perra, así que no distingo si estás siendo controlada o no. — Dijo el fantasma con un gesto de molestia. </p><p>—Despierta, ¡despierta! — Suplicó su hermano. </p><p>Dentro de la mente de MC todo se oía lejano, como si fuera un simple espectador en una película que se escuchaba en la lejanía. Pero algo intentaba acercarse a ella, rasqueteaba desde el fondo de su apartado mundo para regresarla a la realidad; ¿Jacob? ¿Duncan? ¿por qué la estaban llamando? No le apetecía hablar con ninguno de los dos, mucho menos con su hermano. Estaba frustrada, ¿por qué tuvo que arruinarlo todo? Las cosas iban tan bien entre ellos, hasta que volvió a buscarla de esa manera, ¿era tan arduo entender que no podía estar con él?  </p><p>Más voces, no le daría la oportunidad de regresar a ella. Lo que comenzó con unos besos en el cuello, terminaría de esa misma forma; Jacob nunca supo marcar un límite, ¿fue su culpa por tratarlo bien? ¿Uno de sus actos lo confundió? Estaba en su derecho de no sentir culpa por relacionarse con cariño, los besos en la mejilla, los abrazos, cuando se escabullía por las noches para dormir con él... No te enamoras de alguien por actos tan banales y comunes. </p><p>“¿Despierta?”, ¿por qué las voces no dejaban de repetir eso? No estaba dormida, ¿o sí? Parpadeo un par de veces, nada cambió. Quizás pellizcarse el brazo funcionaría, su padre lo recomendaba cuando las pesadillas de su hermano desaparecido se volvieron algo común. </p><p>Cayó al suelo, escuchó un golpe seco y varias toces. Estaba confundida, ese aroma a limpieza... ¿Un baño? Su visión volvió a adaptarse, distinguió un cuerpo que se removía en el piso; usó la fuerza que quedaba en sus débiles brazos para levantar una parte de su cuerpo. </p><p>—¿Estás bien? — Duncan Ashe se acercó a ella; MC se puso de pie y se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano. </p><p>—¿Jacob? </p><p>—Estoy... Estoy bien... — Se alejó al verificar su estado, su molestia resultó ser más grande que su preocupación. Miró al fantasma en busca de respuestas, ignorando la presencia de su hermano quien se mantuvo callado ante su conversación. </p><p>—Nos atacaste. — Explicó sin rodeos, su cuerpo flotaba sobre el piso del baño. — Fue extraño, no parecías tú. Creo que el tiempo se te está acabando. </p><p>—Lo estoy intentando... — Masculló entre dientes. — Necesito unos días más. </p><p>—MC, en unos días más te volveremos a perder y estarás asesinando gente. </p><p>—Creo que eso ya pasó. — Comentó Jacob. </p><p>—¿Mataste a alguien? — Le cuestionó Duncan a su amiga. </p><p>—¡No! Al menos eso parece, yo creí que asesiné a alguien y resultó que Félix lo hizo... Pero no tiene sentido, yo tenía sangre en mis manos. </p><p>—Agnus Dei... — Susurró su hermano. </p><p>—¿Qué? </p><p>—¿Tuviste una interacción romántica? ¿Una cita? Si modificaste el curso de la historia entonces puede ser posible que “El Autor” te recompensó cambiando al culpable del asesinato. — Dedujo Jacob con entusiasmo. — Tú eres la culpable original, pero lo que sea que hayas hecho te ayudó a desligarte del crimen. </p><p>—Yo no tuve nada romántico con nadie... </p><p>—Piensa, intenta recordar. — Dijo Duncan, intentando animarla. </p><p>Rememoró los últimos días, ¿quién? ¿cuándo? Una luz se encendió en su cabeza, ¿podría ser? Lo ignoró cuando ocurrió, no tuvo gran importancia en su debido momento; era hora de mirar ese recuerdo bajo otra luz, una más quisquillosa. Dos estudiando hablando personalmente, confesando sus preocupaciones, siendo amables entre ellos en una noche estrellada y perfecta. </p><p>—¡MURPHY! Santo Merlín, ¡el cine con Murphy! —Exclamó entusiasmada, sus acompañantes la miraron con curiosidad y exigiendo una explicación. —Me reuní con Murphy McNully para ver una película, hablamos sobre sentimientos, tomé su mano y le dije que encontraría a una chica que correspondería su amor... ¡Lo logré! </p><p>—Pero, ¿lo amas? — Indagó Duncan. </p><p>—No, y no importa ahora. Si pude estar en esa situación con él, significa que puedo repetirla con alguien más. — Explicó sin perder la sonrisa. — Ya no le tengo miedo a las citas o al romance, puedo salir con chicos hasta descubrir mis propios sentimientos. </p><p>—Es un avance, un buen avance. </p><p>—Me distraje con Jacob, pero eso se acabó. —Su mirada era decidida, no le importó la mueca de tristeza que emitió su hermano. — Esta historia sigue siendo mía, la protagonista soy yo. Prepárense, porque los siguientes “capítulos” serán algo que no querrán perderse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Podemos hablar sobre cómo este capítulo escaló de forma descomunal? Diablos Jacob, ve a terapia.<br/>Finalmente puedo enfocarme en MC luchando contra ese mundo de terror romántico.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC despierta en un cuerpo que no le pertenece, lo que complica su misión para conseguir una cita.<br/>Las consecuencias de las acciones de Jacob están ahí, son invisibles para el resto... Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aclaración y advertencia: Sigo sin decidir quién será el príncipe azul de MC. Los próximos capítulos servirán para desarrollar relaciones, reírnos un rato, llorar un poco, y esas cosas. Necesitamos profundizar las relaciones, los problemas y las consecuencias.</p><p>Pueden creer que estaba convencida sobre como este capítulo sería muy corto? Al final me llevó unas 17 páginas en word, estoy muy feliz y orgullosa.<br/>Ciertamente fue complicado de narrar, espero que puedan entenderlo y divertirse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despertar es para tontos, nadie quiere levantarse para ir a clases. Estúpido sol que entra por la ventana, ¿desde cuándo entran tantos rayos de luz? Se esconde más bajo las sábanas, escucha el movimiento de estudiantes dormidos que se preparan, toman ropa, cepillan su cabello, salen por la puerta, todo en un silencio cargado de un pensamiento en común: “Quiero regresar a mi cama”.  </p><p>Su cuerpo se siente pesado a medida que se incorpora en el colchón. Pasa una mano sobre su cabello despeinado, esa mañana lo siente más suave de lo normal; suelta un bostezo suave e intenta abrir los ojos con pesadez a medida que se acerca al espejo que está al lado de su lecho. Parpadea un par de veces frente a la imagen que se proyecta en el cristal. </p><p>Grita. </p><p>Grita otra vez, aún más fuerte. </p><p>Ese no es su cabello, esos ojos no le pertenecen, ni esa piel o cada centímetro de ese cuerpo. Tampoco está en la Torre de Ravenclaw, a juzgar por los colores de la habitación puede deducir que está en un cuarto de Gryffindor. Claro, un pensamiento tan obvio y estúpido; el rostro que vuelve a mirarla en el espejo es el de su amigo Bill Weasley y evita volver a pegar un alarido. </p><p>¿Cómo ocurrió algo así? ¿Le dieron poción multijugos en su alcohol? Imposible, se habría transformado en el momento, además que recordaba irse a dormir a su verdadera habitación apenas terminó de hablar con Duncan. Era cierto, se durmió sin tardanza en una mezcla de emociones, la traición de su hermano y el descubrimiento de su milagro romántico con McNully le sirvieron como un efectivo somnífero. </p><p>Entonces... ¿Qué pasó? No lo descubría quedándose allí parada. Hurgó entre las pertenencias de su amigo, se puso encima una camisa que parecía limpia junto con el sweater que su madre le regaló para navidad, ¿por qué nunca lo usaba? De acuerdo, con esos pantalones realmente parecía un Bill normal. </p><p>Confundida y con los nervios palpitando sobre su piel bajó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, escondió sus manos en los pantalones para que nadie notase el temblor. Si ella estaba en el cuerpo de Bill, eso podía significar que Bill despertó en... </p><p>—¡Hey, Bill! — Uno de los chicos llamó su atención. Le dio una sonrisa incómoda y nerviosa, esperando que no hiciera preguntas comprometedoras. — ¿Irás a ver a MC? </p><p>—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes? </p><p>—No me digas, hoy le dirás. — El desconocido le dio un golpe en el hombro con alegría, decidió que le seguiría el juego. </p><p>—Claro, obvio. Yo... ¿por qué no le diría... eso? </p><p>—Suerte, todos te apoyamos; y si al final no te da la respuesta que esperabas... Te llevaremos a “Las tres escobas” por una buena cerveza de mantequilla. </p><p>Oh, que dulce. No entendió a qué se refería e igualmente le pareció una actitud tierna, quiso inclinarse y tomar su mejilla para apretarla, algo que no haría en ese cuerpo. Agradeció sus palabras de apoyo y se marchó de la Sala Común, ¿debería contarle a alguien sobre el cambio de cuerpo? Sonaba a todas luces como una mala idea, ¿Qué harían si nadie les creía? Los internarían en San Mungo para llenarlos de pociones calmantes, ante esa terrible opción prefería resolver ese asunto por su cuenta.  </p><p>Apresuró la marcha hasta la Torre de Ravenclaw, esperando encontrar a alguno de sus compañeros. Aún era temprano, quizás alguno se retrasó al salir y seguía dentro de la Torre; caminó de un lado a otro simplemente esperando un milagro. A medida que los minutos pasaban decidió que era inútil seguir perdiendo el tiempo allí, pero su milagro apareció con lentes grandes y libros gordos bajo el brazo. </p><p>—¡Rowan! — Se abalanzó sobre su amiga, elevándola unos centímetros sobre el suelo </p><p>—Oh Merlín, ¿sigo soñando? — Dijo la chica en un tono de enamorada, parecía estar en las nubes. La dejó en el suelo, recordando que seguía en el cuerpo de Bill. </p><p>—¿Has visto a MC? </p><p>—Oh, la estás buscando a ella. — Hizo una mueca ante la decepción en su voz, ¿debería confesarle lo que estaba pasando? Demasiadas dudas y poco tiempo. — Ha estado actuando muy extraño esta mañana, creo que la vi irse a la habitación de Jacob. </p><p>Reprimió un gruñido, ¿por qué tuvo que ir con él? No, no iba a enfrentarse a su hermano; tomaría a Bill, lo arrastraría por todo el castillo y no le dirigiría la palabra a Jacob. Planeaba irse, pero una mano tímida lo interrumpió. </p><p>—Yo... — Rowan tartamudeó, ¿Qué era esa reacción tan inusual en ella? — Quería darte esto. </p><p>Extendió un sobre rosa perfumado, se quedó congelada en el lugar al entender lo que intentaba ofrecerle. </p><p>—Oh, Rowan ¡Te gusta Bill! Quiero decir, te gusto yo... Quiero decir... ¡Gracias! — Tomó la carta y se escapó antes de arruinar cualquier cosa con ella.  </p><p>Genial, su mejor amiga estaba enamorada del mismo chico con el que tenía sexo salvaje y desenfrenado. Por un lado, era levemente culpable por no distinguir las señales que ella le enviaba constantemente; detrás de sus libros y pergaminos se escondía una estudiante que no sólo sentía admiración por William sino también un profundo amor. </p><p>Se mordió las uñas intentando pensar en una respuesta apropiada para su amiga, ¿Bill correspondía sus sentimientos? ¿Qué haría si él amaba a otra persona? Demasiado estrés, no deseaba imaginar la reacción de Weasley cuando le mostrase la carta. Pensó en esconderla, tirarla o quemarla, no se sentía correcto; se guardó la confesión en el bolsillo del pantalón, necesitaba concentrarse. </p><p>Cerca de la habitación de Jacob se vio a sí misma, el cabello despeinado y la camisa fuera de la falda la hacían ver como una vagabunda. Se escondió por impulso al ver a su hermano abrir la puerta, oyó que su hermano jadeaba de la sorpresa, así que salió levemente de su escondite para saber lo que ocurría.  </p><p>Jacob se abalanzó para abrazar aquel cuerpo que ya no le pertenecía, quiso salir de entre las sombras para gritarle que no la tocara, pero necesitaba oír que diría. </p><p>—¡Estás aquí! Merlín, creí que jamás volverías a hablarme. — Suspiró ante las palabras de su hermano, creía bien. No volvería a hablarle. — Escucha, sé que hice mal... </p><p>—¿Puedo interrumpirte un segundo? Porque no soy la persona con la que realmente quieres disculparte, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho. — Se acercó a ellos, Bill la miró como si no pudiera creer que estuviera frente a él. </p><p>—¿Entonces estás en mi cuerpo? — Preguntó MC, ambos daban vueltas en el lugar sin quitarse la vista de encima. </p><p>—¿Hay algo que deba saber? — Cuestionó Jacob ante la actitud que mantenían sus acompañantes. </p><p>—Desperté en el cuerpo de tu hermana, esto en serio es una locura. </p><p>—Podría ser una movida de “El Autor”, para impedir que tengas citas. — Comentó Jacob. Su hermana lo miró de mala manera y se cruzó de brazos; su hermano pensó que si antes no le agradaba Bill ese cambió lo hacía peor. Tendría que tener paciencia si deseaba volver a hablar con su hermana. — Indirecta captada. </p><p>—Bill, tú y yo resolveremos esto solos. — Anunció MC, tomó a su amigo y se lo llevó sin mirar atrás. Ni de casualidad iba a intercambiar palabras con Jacob, enterraría cualquier impulso de hablarle en el hoyo más oscuro y profundo que exista en la tierra más lejana. </p><p>Juntos buscaron el lugar más alejado y tranquilo para charlar sobre lo sucedido, decidieron que el viaducto sería una buena opción. El viento soplaba muy suavemente, pero los rayos de sol potentes les brindaban cierto confort; se quedaron en silencio, suspirando y reanalizando cada palabra que urgía salir de sus labios. </p><p>—Tenemos un problema. — Atinó a decir Bill. </p><p>—Varios problemas. — Concordó MC. — ¿No te pusiste sostén? Merlín, es algo básico. </p><p>—¡No sé cómo ponérmelo! Tú te pusiste el suéter de mi madre, estamos a mano. </p><p>—Es precioso, no entiendo por qué no lo usas. Aunque pensándolo mejor... —Se quitó la prenda y se la dio para cubrir la piel íntima que se revelaba bajo la camisa blanca. — Póntelo, no quiero que todos vean mis pechos. </p><p>—Son pechos, los hombres también los tienen. — Miró a su amigo con una ceja levantada, intentando reprimir una sonrisa. </p><p>—Quien lo diría, Bill Weasley... </p><p>—Sueno igual que tú, admítelo. — Era extraño verse desde otra perspectiva, pensó en cortar su cabello y usar más calcetines largos. — ¿Qué haremos? </p><p>—Podemos hacer un pacto suicida. </p><p>—¡MC! </p><p>—¡Bromeo! Estamos en un lío, yo tengo que presentarme como porrista en el partido de hoy y tú tienes cosas de séptimo año... — Dijo dudosa. </p><p>— ¿“Cosas de séptimo año”? Es ofensivo teniendo en cuenta que yo sé más de ti que tú de mí, tengo exámenes, amigos, deberes que cumplir... —Suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz con intensidad. — Deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore... </p><p>—No servirá de nada, nos tendrá horas en su oficina esperando que la respuesta venga a nosotros como la iluminación del Nirvana. </p><p>—¿Y mis padres? Tengo el Ford Anglia escondido cerca del bosque prohibido, podemos usarlo en un vuelo rápido y... </p><p>—¡Bill! ¿Trajiste el auto de tus padres y lo tienes escondido en el colegio? — Le dio un golpe en el brazo, no calculó bien las consecuencias que tendría en su cuerpo, tal vez le saldría un pequeño hematoma. — ¿Cómo pudiste ocultar algo así? </p><p>—Iba a decírtelo. —Confesó mientras se frotaba el brazo golpeado. — ¿Tengo tanta fuerza? Debo tener más cuidado... Por cierto, tú cuerpo aún tiene las marcas de nuestra última vez. </p><p>—Oh, cierra la boca. — Contestó avergonzada. — Dejemos la idea de tus padres como última opción, no me agrada que Molly sepa que estoy dentro del cuerpo de su hijo. </p><p>—Bien, iremos a la biblioteca para averiguar algo... </p><p>—¡No! ¡La biblioteca no! — Allí estaba Rowan, y no podía enfrentarla en ese estado. Aunque, tal vez no hacía daño si iba Bill por su cuenta; el pelirrojo en su aspecto de MC no espantaría a nadie ni levantaría sospechosas. — Quiero decir, ve tú solo a la biblioteca mientras que yo estaré en las cocinas con Jae. Tal vez él pueda conseguir una poción o un libro de hechizos prohibidos. </p><p>—De acuerdo, pero no olvides actuar como yo y ten mucho cuidado con quién hablas. — Bill comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás, mirándola con una mirada de regaño y vigilancia. </p><p>— “Soy Bill Weasley, amo el BDSM y fingir que cumplo las reglas”, ¿qué tal soné? Creo que fue muy realista. </p><p>— “Soy MC, no cumplo las reglas y me encanta que me dominen a pesar de que contrasta con mis ideales feministas sobre la superioridad de la mujer sobre el hombre en el sexo” — La chica levantó su dedo del medio y él le ofreció una sonrisa juguetona. </p><p>Ya en la biblioteca, Bill se escabulló entre las repisas de libros evitando que cualquier compañero de MC quisiera hablarle. Su misión era atravesar a la Señora Pince para entrar a la sección prohibida, sería fácil en cuanto se distraiga con algún alumno molesto o ruidoso. Tomó un libro cualquiera para fingir estar absorto con la lectura de éste, estar a cargo de tantos hermanos le creó una paciencia monumental y estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario para entrar sin problemas. </p><p>—¡MC! — Volteó hacia la voz que susurró el nombre en una exclamación. Rowan Khanna se acercó con entusiasmo y las mejillas rojas. </p><p>—Sí, soy yo. MC, ese es mi nombre. </p><p>—Tengo que contarte algo importante. </p><p>—¿No puede ser en otro momento? Estoy en cierto asunto... — Sus palabras no bastaron, la chica de anteojos lo arrastró hasta una mesa llena de libros. </p><p>—Sé que nunca te dije específicamente que un chico me gusta... </p><p>—Si tú lo dices debe ser cierto. — Miró de reojo a la Señora Pince, caminaba vigilante sin quitar la mirada de los estudiantes. </p><p>—El asunto es que luché tanto con mis sentimientos que decidí arriesgarme. </p><p>—Me alegro mucho por ti. — Contestó desinteresado, calculó cuánto tardaba Pince en ir de una punta a la otra. </p><p>—¡Le escribí una carta de amor a Bill Weasley! — La revelación de su confesión le arrebató toda la concentración que cargaba para entrar a la sección prohibida. Las palabras salieron como un torrente que no pudo detener. </p><p>—¿TÚ HICISTE QUÉ? — Gritó; fue muy tarde para detener a la Señora Pince que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Con un gesto de su varita comenzó a sacarlo de la biblioteca, clavó sus uñas en los pupitres y en lo que sea que pudiese alcanzar para hablar con Rowan a medida que se alejaba más y más. — No le entregues la carta, hagas lo que hagas no le des la carta, ¡Rowan! </p><p>—¿Y por qué no? </p><p>—Señorita Khanna, si no quiere ser expulsada tendrá que mantener silencio. — Ordenó Pince. </p><p>—No quieres hacerlo, créeme Rowan. Señorita Pince, por favor deme unos segundo más para hablar con ella. — Suplicó sin soltar una estantería. </p><p>—¿Él te gusta? — Preguntó la chica. — ¿Por eso traes puesto su suéter? </p><p>—Me encantaría responder esa pregunta, pero... </p><p>Fue expulsado de la biblioteca y la puerta se cerró frente a sus ojos, conociendo a la encargada de la biblioteca supo que colocó un hechizo para que no pudiese entrar hasta que ella considere que aprendió su lección sobre no hablar. Refunfuñó como un niño, tal vez MC tuvo mejor suerte que él. </p><p>Lo cierto es que la travesía de MC con Jae fue una aventura inesperada. Se sintió bien que los elfos domésticos lo trataran con un respeto que rosaba la adoración divina, su presencia fue aclamada y venerada con cada paso que daba en las cocinas; cuando se ofreció a ayudar en la preparación de la comida, Pitts no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Esa libertad le permitió acercarse a Jae, quien estaba ocupado poniéndole mayonesa a unos sándwiches. </p><p>—¿Qué quieres? — Dijo Jae sin quitar la vista de su trabajo. </p><p>—No he dicho nada. </p><p>—Nadie se acerca así sólo porque sí, algo quieres. </p><p>—Tengo unos amigos lejanos que cambiaron de cuerpo, necesito una poción o hechizo que lo revierta lo antes posible. — Respondió sin rodeos. </p><p>—Nunca escuché de algo así, ¿estás seguro de que no es una broma mala? </p><p>—Muy seguro — Respondió con algo de ironía. — ¿Podrás ayudarme? </p><p>—Veré que puedo hacer. — Su vista se enfocó en otro estudiante castigado, un slytherin que echaba algo sospechoso en una de las ollas que estaban en el fuego. Jae se acercó furioso para tomarlo de la camisa. — ¿Qué le pusiste? </p><p>—Nada, lo juro. — Su sonrisa traviesa lo delataba. </p><p>—¿Lo juras? Entonces no creo que te moleste si le das una probada. — Tomó una cuchara y la sumergió en la mezcla, ofreciéndole la preparación caliente para que la saboreara. — Anda, dijiste que no le pusiste nada. </p><p>—Por favor, no me hagas probarla. — Suplicó temeroso. </p><p>—Lo sabía, lárgate de aquí o te daré tantas patadas que tu trasero terminará deformado. — Amenazó el contrabandista. — Genial, los elfos se esforzaron en crear esta salsa. </p><p>Jae se mordió el labio, considerando sus opciones. Chasqueó con los dedos y se colocó un delantal blanco encima, tomó varias cajas de verduras para ponerlas cerca de su mesa de trabajo, un cuchillo dio vueltas en sus manos antes de comenzar a cortar. </p><p>—¿Te quedarás ahí parado? Ayúdame a preparar esto. — Ordenó el chico mientras tomaba una olla nueva para añadirla al fuego, Pitts los observaba sin emitir palabra. — Corta esas cebollas y si te veo llorar te voy a patear. </p><p>No logró distinguir si sus palabras iban en serio, pero no se arriesgaría. Con cierta dificultad logró cortar las cebollas, dando fuertes respiraciones para que sus ojos no ardieran tanto ante los cortes que daba a las verduras. </p><p>—Tienes que ponerte la piel de la cebolla sobre la cabeza, así no llorarás. — Explicó Jae. — Eres un novato. </p><p>¿Cómo es que Jae Kim sabía tanto de cocina? Incluso parecía que lo estaba disfrutando. Todos sus movimientos lo delataban, cortar las verduras, inclinarse sobre el caldero y olfatear la preparación. Sonrió ante la revelación. </p><p>—Jae, ¡te gusta cocinar!  </p><p>—¿Qué? Claro que no. — Hundió una cuchara en la mezcla y la saboreó. — Necesita pimienta. </p><p>—¿Te escuchas al hablar? </p><p>—Si dices algo sobre esto no te conseguiré lo que necesitas. — Amenazó, recordó a la madre de Bill cuando lo señaló con la cuchara. Levantó sus manos en señal de paz, tal parece que no sólo se dedicaba a traficar drogas u objetos prohibidos. </p><p>La puerta se abrió, vio su cabeza haciéndole señas para que saliera a hablar. ¿Ahora qué hizo Bill? Sólo tenía que ir a la biblioteca  </p><p>—Tengo que hacer cosas de Gryffindor, espero haberte ayudado. — Dijo con rapidez, corriendo para salir de las cocinas.  </p><p>—¿Rowan te entregó una carta de amor? — Preguntó escandalizado apenas lo vio cerrar la puerta. </p><p>—Bill, creí que me llamaste por algo importante. </p><p>—¡Esa carta es importante! </p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta Rowan? — Dijo con los brazos cruzados. </p><p>—No, y ese es el problema. — Masajeó sus sientes, MC pensó que no debería fruncir tanto el ceño cuando volviera a su cuerpo. — Quizás hice que tuvieras un malentendido con ella. </p><p>—Merlín, ¿qué le dijiste? </p><p>—Nada, ella sacó sus propias conclusiones cuando me vio con el suéter. </p><p>—¿Arruinaste mi relación con mi mejor amiga por un suéter? </p><p>—¿Me ocultaste todo este tiempo que ella estaba enamorada de mí mientras yo te coqueteaba frente a ella? </p><p>—No lo sabía, Bill. — Contestó mientras daba pisotones en el suelo. — Espera, ¿me coqueteabas? </p><p> —Esto es una pesadilla, ¿sabes qué? Se acabó, esta noche tomaremos el auto y hablaremos con mis padres. </p><p>—¿Y mi presentación de porristas? Si no estoy ahí entonces jamás me aceptaran en el equipo. </p><p>—Eso no es tan importante... </p><p>—Lo es para mí. </p><p>Guardaron silencio unos segundos, Bill suspiró. </p><p>—De acuerdo, MC sigo en tu cuerpo. Enséñame unos pasos e intentaré reemplazarte lo mejor que pueda. </p><p>—Gracias. </p><p>No era fácil para ninguno de los dos estar en esa situación, menos teniendo en cuenta que cargaban con el problema de Rowan. De todos modos, ninguno se atrevía a enfrentarse a la pobre chica; quizás estaba mejor rodeada de libros y alejada de los hombres. ¿Qué le diría MC a Rowan? ¿Qué le diría Bill a Rowan? Demasiadas respuestas, pero no existía alguna de ellas que resultara satisfactoria para Khanna. Deberían evitarla todo el día, y eso se volvería especialmente complicado dado que ella forma parte del equipo de porristas. </p><p>Quedaban dos horas antes del partido de quidditch, aprovecharían cada segundo. Skye armó un vestuario especial para las porristas, ensayarían allí hasta que llegase la hora de salir; no se distraerían, no descansarían, después de todo ¿qué tan difícil era bailar? Si ella logró aprender cada paso, él también lo lograría. </p><p>—¡Estira la pierna! ¡Más arriba, Bill! </p><p>No, no estaba funcionando. William Weasley tiene dos pies izquierdos incluso en el cuerpo de MC, no tiene gracia ni posee sentido de la coordinación, la primera hora de ensayo se fue volando sin lograr avances considerables. Bill entendía los pasos, simplemente era un asco tratando de recrearlos; le costaba entender que no fuera capaz de abrirse de piernas con la elegancia de una bailarina de ballet. </p><p>—Es imposible, verlo es mucho más fácil que intentarlo. — Bill se recostó sobre una banqueta de madera, jadeando por el cansancio. </p><p>—Levanta mi hermoso trasero y ponte a ensayar, estás dentro de un precioso cuerpo deportivo que no se rinde por un par de pasos de baile. — Tomó sus manos, pero Bill se rehusaba con gran esfuerzo a ponerse de pie. — ¡Arriba! </p><p>—No. </p><p>—Ahora. </p><p>—Cinco minutos más. </p><p>—En cinco minutos voy a patearte el trasero, William Weasley. — Tiró de él con fuerza, pero no contaba con que sería demasiado. Bill cayó sobre ella y tenerlo tan cerca le hizo notar algo horrible sobre ella misma: Sus cejas eran extrañas, ¿una era más peluda que la otra? Se encargaría de eso en cuanto tuviera su cuerpo de regreso. </p><p>—Este vestuario es sólo para porristas. — Dijo Murphy con una mirada de odio hacia Bill. </p><p>—No puedo irme, necesito... — Intentó pensar en una buena excusa, Murphy no parecía dispuesto a negociar. </p><p>—Lárgate. </p><p>Bill la miró espantado, ¿qué haría sin su apoyo o el entrenamiento? MC se acercó a la salida del vestuario, siendo vigilada por Murphy. Se dio la vuelta para hablarle, el comentarista la empujó con su silla de ruedas. </p><p>—Conserva la calma, todo saldrá bien, ¡recuerda los pasos! </p><p>Abandonado en el vestuario, Bill comenzó a dudar sobre si siquiera conocía los pasos. Una patada, luego un salto y... No, un salto, luego un giro y luego... Se sintió tan perdido, los nervios no hacían más que aumentar a medida que las otras porristas llegaban, los jugadores de quidditch se preparaban, y los estudiantes de todo Hogwarts se aglomeraban en las gradas. </p><p>—¿MC? ¿Puedo hablar contigo? — Esa era la voz de Skye Parkin, la conocía bien. Su padre es un famoso jugador y su joven hija seguía su ejemplo, estaba determinada en conseguir la copa de quidditch. </p><p>Se acercó a ella, tal vez hablar con esa chica lo distraería de sus preocupaciones. La encontró fuera de la tienda de campaña que funcionaba como vestuario. </p><p>—¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó tímido. </p><p>—Sé que con todo esto de tu expulsión temporal... Me preguntaba si no encontraste entre tus cosas una carta, un poema tonto en realidad... </p><p>—¿Tal vez? ¿Era importante? — No recordaba que MC hubiese mencionado un poema. </p><p>—Eso depende de lo que opines sobre el mensaje. — Ella se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla de forma veloz y algo tosca. — Suerte, sé que lo harás bien. </p><p>—Es hora de salir, chicas. — Anunció Rowan. Para su buena o mala suerte, ella no le dirigió la palabra desde que entró para prepararse. </p><p>—Las alcanzaré en un momento. — Dijo Bill. Chilló asustado sin saber que hacer, dio vueltas asustado sabiendo que el tiempo se le estaba acabando. </p><p>—¡Bill! </p><p>—¡MC! — Se quedó congelado en el lugar, procesando una imagen que sus ojos rechazaban a más no poder. —¿Qué llevas puesto?  </p><p>—Cambio de planes, yo bailaré. Tú quédate aquí, busca a Jae e intenta averiguar si consiguió algo para revertir esto. </p><p>—¿Por qué te pusiste ese crop top? ¿Y esos pantalones tan cortos? </p><p>—Bill, eres musculoso y hermoso. Sería un delito no presumir este cuerpo o este trasero. — Dijo su amiga mientras agitaba sus pompones. — Esta es mi versión de lo que sería un uniforme de porrista para hombres. </p><p>—¿Qué hay de tu puesto de cazadora? ¿Qué dirá el capitán de tu equipo? </p><p>—El chico más popular de Hogwarts está bailando para un equipo que no es el suyo, encontraré la manera de recibir su perdón. Ahora vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde, creo que debe estar en alguna de las gradas. </p><p>Weasley intentó discutir con ella, pero sabía que ninguna de sus palabras la haría cambiar de opinión; aun con su uniforme de porrista salió de allí sin atreverse a volver a pisar ese sitio por un largo tiempo. Con la cabeza baja y con paso acelerado se fue escabullendo entre los estudiantes que clamaban una canción mal preparada para alentar a su equipo; a sus oídos llegó un estruendo armonioso y llamativo de trompetas. Se detuvo para ver como las porristas se hacían presentes, aunque MC fue la última en aparecer. </p><p>—¿Bill? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó Tulip, sin poder desviar la vista de sus ajustados pantalones. </p><p>—Hubo un cambio de planes, yo bailaré. — Sentenció MC. —La rutina sigue siendo la misma, sigan mis movimientos. </p><p>—¿Qué pasó con MC? — Dijo Rowan preocupada. </p><p>—¿Siempre tuviste tantos músculos? Es agradable de ver. — Añadió Penny con una sonrisa. </p><p>—¡Concentración, chicas! Tenemos un baile que presentar. — Ofreció una encantadora sonrisa al público, las chicas de la primera fila soltaron suspiros de enamoradas a la vez que se inclinaban más sobre el borde para apreciarlo mejor. </p><p>El hechizo que acordaron anteriormente con la señora Hooch funcionó a la perfección, ese encantamiento de multiplicación permitía que sus figuras estuvieran frente a cada grada para que todos pudieran apreciar la danza flotante.  </p><p>Disfrutaba en el cuerpo de Bill, en sus manos poseía cierto poder que nunca antes probó; agitaba su larga cabellera lo que provocaba los gritos entusiasmados de las chicas. El verdadero Bill hizo una mueca avergonzada -pero ciertamente complacida-, ese baile tan sensual le traería demasiadas cartas de amor, y no era la mejor persona para enfrentar los rechazos que debería dar a las enamoradas. </p><p>Logró distinguir la sudadera amarilla del contrabandista, de espaldas a él le entregaba cierto articulo sospechoso a otro estudiante. Espero a que terminara su transacción para tomar su hombro, provocando que volteara a verlo. </p><p>—¿MC? ¿No deberías estar bailando con las demás? </p><p>—Cambio de planes. MC dijo que... Quiero decir, Bill dijo que estuvo contigo y necesito saber si conseguiste lo que te pidió. </p><p>—Nadie vende ninguna solución posible, eso del cambio de cuerpos no es normal. </p><p>—¿No tienes nada? ¡Se supone que consigues todo! </p><p>—Puedo esforzarme más si me das un incentivo, pero no prometo nada. —Le guiñó un ojo, tocando sus labios con suavidad. </p><p>—¿Qué clase de incentivo? — Tomó sus caderas y se inclinó para besar sus labios; en busca de mantener la integridad moral de su amiga, Bill le propinó una bofetada. Jae parpadeó confundido por su reacción. </p><p>—Eso fue inesperado. </p><p>—Lo resolveremos luego. — Anunció algo asustado, no estaba en sus planes besar a un chico y mucho menos a ese demonio asiático que siempre provocaba que Gryffindor perdiera sus valiosos puntos. </p><p>La música se detuvo, los aplausos no tardaron en llegar para el grupo de bailarinas. Al encamisarse en dirección a los vestuarios creyó ver a Jacob escapándose de la multitud con la mirada baja; lo persiguió fuera del estadio, llamando su atención para que se detuviera. </p><p>—¿Bill? </p><p>—Sí, sigo en el cuerpo de tu hermana. </p><p>—¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó el chico, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. </p><p>—En realidad no sé qué estoy haciendo, pero quería saber si estás bien. — Jacob pensó que su amabilidad era insoportable, denotaba ser mejor persona que él y eso le era molesto de presenciar con sus propios ojos. — Cuando fui a buscarte me pediste disculpas pensando que era tu hermana... </p><p>—No es tu asunto. — Respondió sin interés, volteando para caminar y alejarse. </p><p>—¡Espera! ¿Cómo que no es mi asunto? Eres su hermano, todo lo relacionado con ella es de mi interés y preocupación. </p><p>—¿Quieres dejar de interesarte tanto en ella? ¿Intentas reemplazarme como hermano mayor? </p><p>—Jacob, no digas estupideces... </p><p>—No, por mí está bien. — Respondió molesto. — Estoy seguro de que será feliz con alguien como tú. </p><p>—¿Alguien cómo yo? — Preguntó irritado por su actitud. </p><p>—Pobre, sin dinero, sin nada. Tal vez el corazón de mi hermana es tan grande que sólo está contigo por caridad. — Respondió con crueldad. </p><p>—No voy a pelear contigo, tengo seis hermanos menores. Necesitas más que eso para hacerme enojar. </p><p>—¡Pelea conmigo! </p><p>—Resuelve tu mierda, Jacob. — Se alejó con desinterés, no le apasionaba la idea de pelear con el hermano de MC. — Por cierto, vuelve a repetir tus idioteces sobre mi falta de dinero cuando me case con tu hermana. </p><p>Se marchó con una sonrisa, sin entender por qué decir aquello se sintió tan bien. Distinguió que algunas chicas salían de los vestidores y apresuró su marcha; MC era la última del grupo, ataba el cabello naranja en una coleta prolija. </p><p>—Mi cabello no debería ser atado. — Dijo Bill al entrar en la carpa. </p><p>—Deberías arreglarte de vez en cuando. — Contestó su amiga mientras posaba frente a uno de los espejos. — ¿Me viste bailar? Todas las chicas estaban muertas por ti. </p><p>—Todas excepto una... — Masculló entre dientes. </p><p>—¿Dijiste algo? </p><p>—Nada; malas noticias, Jae no consiguió nada de lo que pediste. </p><p>—¿Bromeas? Se supone que es capaz de conseguir lo que sea. </p><p>—Estoy tan decepcionado como tú. — Bufó Bill. — Tendremos que tomar el auto e ir a casa de mis padres, no tenemos otra opción. </p><p>—Molly nos matará. </p><p>—Nada de esto es nuestra culpa, dudo que reaccione tan mal como piensas. — Sus palabras tranquilizadoras no sonaron tan convincentes. </p><p>Decidieron que pasarían el resto del día juntos, hasta que el abrigo de la noche les permitiera escapar sin ser vistos. Se escondieron a la orilla del lago negro, comiendo dulces mientras que MC peinaba con trenzas su cabello, le impresionó ver que Bill fue tan poco cuidadoso con su cuerpo. </p><p>—¿Así se sienten las trenzas? — Preguntó Weasley. </p><p>—Tienes tu propio cabello para peinarlo, cuando recuperes tu cuerpo tendrás que cuidarlo un poco más. </p><p>—Si es que lo recupero. </p><p>—Sé positivo, todo volverá a la normalidad. — Terminó su trabajo y se alejó para sentarse a su lado, al menos así lucía como una chica normal. — Ahora sí me veo bonita. </p><p>—MC, tú siempre te ves bonita. </p><p>—Sólo lo dices porque estás en mi cuerpo. </p><p>—Hablo en serio, eres la chica más linda que conozco. — Tomó una roca del lago y jugó con ella, intentando no mostrarse halagada por las palabras de Bill. </p><p>—No sé cómo tomar eso, teniendo en cuenta que estabas enamorado de Emily. </p><p>—Eso fue pasajero. </p><p>—¡Y me hiciste hablar con ella! —Le recordó entre risas. —Merlín, apestas. </p><p>—Lo importante es que me hiciste abrir los ojos... </p><p>—Estabas tan decepcionado. — Respondió divertida. </p><p>Un ruido de pasos interrumpió la conversación animada, varios gryffindor de séptimo año se acercaron a ellos con una sonrisa juguetona. </p><p>—¿Interrumpimos algo? — Preguntó uno de los chicos. </p><p>Bill miró a MC, intentando transmitir con la mirada: “Di algo que yo diría”. </p><p>—Sólo... Estamos aquí... — Balbuceó MC, fingiendo confianza. </p><p>—¿Algo que debamos saber? —Insistieron los chicos, mirándolos con entusiasmo </p><p>—No, todo normal. — Se apresuró a decir Bill, como si supiera lo que sus amigos estaban insinuando.  </p><p>—¿Entonces no hay nada...? Ya saben, ustedes dos... </p><p>—¿Nosotros dos? — Preguntó MC. </p><p>—¡Que tarde es! Pronto será de noche, ¿no? — Bill parecía nervioso, y eso era más notable en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía. </p><p>—Exacto, vinimos a llevarnos a Bill. — Dijo uno de los chicos. </p><p>—¿A mí? ¿A dónde? — Preguntó MC espantada. </p><p>—Zacharias terminó con su novia, vamos a animarlo. Será algo para hombres, espero que no te moleste. — Arrastraron a MC con ellos, ella le dirigió una mirada de terror a su amigo. </p><p>—¡Escápate cuando nadie te vea, ya sabes dónde nos encontraremos! — Dijo Bill a medida que ella se alejaba. — Si ves a una chica desnuda sólo corre y no mires hacia atrás. </p><p>Entraron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, todos los estudiantes de séptimo año estaban allí para alegrar al tal Zacharias; varias botellas de whisky de dragón fueron repartidas entre los presentes, visualizó la salida más rápida para escapar en cuanto nadie lo notara. </p><p>—Bill, ven aquí. — Llamó Zacharias, estaba recostado en un sillón con expresión triste y unos lentes oscuros. </p><p>—¿Para qué los lentes de sol? — Cuestionó en cuanto se acercó. </p><p>—Los chicos dicen que así me veo como el alma de la fiesta, pero los uso para esconder mis lágrimas. — El chico suspiró, sentándose en el sillón. — Eres el único que sabía mi secreto, debí haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que... </p><p>—¿Secreto? Quiero decir, conozco ese secreto... Y el consejo que te di... </p><p>—No debí ocultar mi verdadera naturaleza. — Le dio un trago a su botella de whisky. MC asintió como si supiera a lo que se refería. </p><p>—Nadie tiene que ocultar su verdadero ser. </p><p>—Debí confesarle que soy gay. </p><p>—Espera, espera, ¿eres gay? ¿Y usaste a una chica para esconderlo? Eso está mal, terriblemente mal. </p><p>—Ya me dijiste eso, Bill. — Farfulló el chico. — Apesto por no hacerte caso. </p><p>Las luces se apagaron, frente a la chimenea apreció una mujer vestida de odalisca. Las telas traslucidas dejaban ver más piel de la necesaria, comenzó a bailar en un ritmo hipnótico y provocador; recordó las palabras de Bill, ¿era ese su momento de correr? Se arrastró por el suelo, haciendo zigzag entre las piernas de los chicos que se acercaban para apreciar el baile de la mujer semidesnuda. </p><p>Suspiró aliviada cuando logró escapar de la multitud de chicos, pero se detuvo al sentir que algo no andaba bien. Zacharias estaba encerrado con una mujer bailándole encima, obligado a fingir que aquello le gustaba y eso no era justo. Se mordió el labio, no permitiría que siguiera sufriendo. </p><p>Entró de nuevo a la Sala Común, la música se encontraba en un volumen insoportablemente alto; lamentablemente no encontraba al chico por ningún lado. Decidió que lo mejor sería preguntar, a riesgo de que no lo escucharan y se lo llevaran para bailar con la odalisca. </p><p>—¿Has visto a Zacharias? </p><p>—Subió a su habitación para buscar algo, quizás siga ahí. — Respondió uno de los chicos. </p><p>Caminó por las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de chicos, una de las puertas estaba entreabierta y logró distinguir la silueta de un chico que abrazaba sus piernas. Se acercó a él, oyendo más claramente sus sollozos. </p><p>—Las fiestas no son para llorar. — Dijo mientras se acercaba; el chico levantó su cabeza de entre sus piernas, demostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. </p><p>—Los funerales son fiestas. </p><p>—Merlín, nadie en este mundo cree que un funeral es una fiesta. — Se sentó a su lado, dejando que Zacharias apoye su cabeza en su hombro. — Tienes que dejar de esconderte. </p><p>—No puedo, tengo miedo. </p><p>—¿De qué? En Hogwarts hay gay, lesbianas, relaciones poliamorosas, hombres lobo, estudiantes que trafican drogas... Si alguien se mete contigo, le daremos una paliza. — Prometió. </p><p>—Gracias, Bill. </p><p>—Se supone que tus amigos hicieron esto para verte feliz, diles que nada de esto está relacionado con tu felicidad. — Su amigo lo abrazó, correspondió el gesto con gusto. — Tengo que irme, te veré luego. </p><p>Se apresuró en llegar a las mediaciones del bosque prohibido. El suelo crujía bajo sus pies, la noche era oscura y una neblina pesada le volvió imposible encontrar su punto de encuentro; utilizó lumus, esperando no encontrarse con un agujero profundo en el que pudiera caer. La niebla se volvió tan densa que le impedía ver sus pies, y temía desorientarse lo suficiente como para no encontrar el camino de regreso. </p><p>—¿Bill? ¿Estás aquí? </p><p>—¡Aquí estoy! — Le pareció ver una luz a lo lejos, una chispa tenue que se mantenía orgullosa sobre tanta penumbra. Se dejó guiar por la voz, chocando estrepitosamente con su cuerpo al encontrarlo entre la niebla. — ¿Viste alguna mujer desnuda? No nos juzgues por eso. </p><p>—Pobre Zacharias... </p><p>—¿Hablaste con él? </p><p>—Larga historia; ¿y el auto? </p><p>—Bien escondido. —Bajo un árbol, cubierto de hiedra y maleza hallaron el automóvil de los Weasley. — Las puertas están abiertas, pero la llave para ponerlo en marcha debe estar dentro, tú busca adelante y yo miraré en los asientos de atrás. </p><p>—¿Por qué no te quitaste el uniforme de porrista? — Preguntó mientras rebuscaba en la guantera del coche. </p><p>—Es cómodo, nunca antes usé falda. </p><p>Se quedaron paralizados cuando todas las puertas del coche se cerraron al mismo tiempo, intentaron abrirlas sin éxito. Se miraron temerosos ante el encierro, volvieron a forzar las puertas para salir; de pronto, oyeron un ruido, como el que hace una rama al quebrarse y abrieron bruscamente los ojos.  </p><p>—No debe ser nada. — Murmuró Bill. </p><p>El rostro de un lobo negro chocó contra la ventana, gruñendo y usando sus garras para rasguñar el cristal, MC dejó escapar un grito de terror que pareció incentivar a la criatura puesto que se esforzó más en su intento de entrar al coche. Nunca en sus vidas vieron nada que se le pareciera, parecía un lobo normal, pero era terriblemente grande; el automóvil se movía de un lado a otro conforme el animal ejercía presión. </p><p>—¿Y mi varita? ¿En dónde está? La tenía hace un segundo. — Dijo Bill, intentando buscar bajo los asientos. MC miró confundida sus propias manos, hasta hace un momento estaban con sus varitas en alto para lanzar lumus y poder ver bien; no recordaba que se le hubiese caído ni lograba visualizar el momento en que quedaron a oscuras.  </p><p>Los golpes se hicieron más fuertes, el lobo clavaba sus dientes en el cristal sin lograr romperlo. Tragó saliva ante la imposibilidad de defenderse frente a una criatura tan monumentalmente grande, sin sus varitas no lograrían sobrevivir dos miserables minutos. El animal se paseó alrededor de ellos, olfateando una posible entrada para atacarlos. </p><p>—Espera, ¡Espera! — Exclamó MC ante la idea que atravesó su mente como un rayo. Se cruzó hacia el asiento de atrás, tomando la mano de su amigo. — Dime algo romántico. </p><p>—Oh no, el miedo te hizo enloquecer. </p><p>—¡Bill! </p><p>—No puedo pensar en nada romántico, ¿por qué me pides eso ahora? </p><p>—Porque quizás nos salve de la muerte. — Aseguró. Tal vez su situación actual era debido a que no tuvo oportunidad de crear un ambiente romántico, “El Autor” decidió continuar con el terror. Dieron otro grito al sentir el peso de la criatura sobre el techo sobre sus cabezas, rascando para crear un agujero. — Piensa en algo. </p><p>—¡Tú piensa en algo! — Respondió mientras la abrazaba. </p><p>—¿Tienes lindos ojos? </p><p>—¿Me lo estás preguntando o afirmando? </p><p>—No lo sé, esto es más difícil de lo que creí... — Lo abrazó con más fuerza, haciéndose más pequeña en el lugar. — ¿Qué tal algo íntimo? Cuéntame un secreto. </p><p>—Un secreto... Un secreto... Bien, quizás le haya mentido a papá acerca de quien robó el auto. </p><p>—Eso no es íntimo o personal. — Soltó otro grito, el lobo negro logró clavar una de sus garras en el techo. — De acuerdo, me cuesta entablar relaciones amorosas con las personas porque temo que me lastimen; aunque mi baja autoestima y nulo amor propio son un factor a tener en cuenta...</p><p>—Yo nunca te lastimaría. </p><p>—Eso no lo sabes, Bill. </p><p>—Espera, ¿crees que podría hacerte daño? ¿Me crees capaz de algo así? — Su tono de voz demostró que sus palabras le afectaron. </p><p>—Claro que no es... Es sólo que... Es complicado. </p><p>—No puedo creerlo, estoy a punto de morir y me molesta que pienses tan mal de mí. </p><p>—Bill, jamás pensaría mal de ti. Eres la persona más dulce, amable y gentil que he conocido en toda mi vida. — El agujero en el cielorraso se volvió más grande, logró distinguir los ojos rojos del lobo. </p><p>—Y tú eres la chica más inteligente, valiente y hermosa que tuve la oportunidad de conocer; si vivimos quiero que salgas conmigo, no importa si no sientes nada por mí, sólo quiero demostrarte que no tienes nada que temer. </p><p>—Si vivimos, saldré contigo. Pero sin presión. </p><p>—Sin presión. — Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando el techo fue arrancado, se abrazaron esperando su trágico final.  </p><p>Nada de lo que esperaban sucedió, la sangre y las tripas volando sólo estaban en su imaginación; estaban solos en el coche, sin peligro o amenaza de muerte. Se quedaron unos segundos fundidos en su abrazo temeroso, sin atreverse a salir del automóvil. </p><p>—¿Crees que sea seguro? — MC saltó del lugar, reconociendo su propia voz como suya. Tocó su rostro y sus manos, aplaudiendo entusiasmada. — ¡Volví a ser yo! </p><p>—¡Y yo soy yo! — Exclamó Bill. </p><p>Soltó un suspiro de alivio, deseo soltar un par de lágrimas por el susto provocado. Se acurrucó más en el pecho de su amigo, tal parece que escuchar los latidos de su corazón fue suficiente para darle la tranquilidad que necesitaba; por otro lado, Weasley imploraba al cielo que ella no pudiese oír lo veloces que eran sus palpitaciones. Claro que cargaba con el miedo de que ese lobo salvaje volviese a atacarlo, pero su corazón latía con fuerza al saber que ella aceptó tener una cita con él. </p><p>—Deberíamos irnos. — Murmuró Bill. </p><p>—Oh, sí, seguro.  </p><p>Salieron del auto, que al parecer no cargaba con el más mínimo rasguño; la niebla se disipó y no se atrevieron a soltar sus manos hasta que estuvieron dentro del castillo. MC apretó sus labios al recordar que aceptó tener una cita con Bill, ¿fue por el miedo del momento o realmente quería arriesgarse? Él dijo que sería sin presión, tal vez una pequeña salida no provocaría daños. Sus respectivas torres no estaban lejos, se quedaron en los pasillos sin saber qué decir. </p><p>—Casi lo olvido, en tu bolsillo tienes la carta de Rowan. — Dijo MC. El pelirrojo palmeó sus bolsillos, sacando el sobre para inspeccionarlo. —Supongo que tendrás que darle una respuesta tarde o temprano. </p><p>—Tú también tienes que hablar con ella, respecto a mí. — Contestó incómodo. — Y le debes una charla a Skye, creo que le gustas. </p><p>—Skye puede esperar; por cierto, animé a Zacharias para que confiese su orientación sexual. </p><p>—Todos lo apoyaremos. </p><p>Otro silencio, ambos jugaban con sus propias manos. </p><p>—Entonces, ¿mañana, tienda de té de Madame Tudipié, a las ocho? — Bill volvió a tomar su actitud confiada, lo que le provocó una sonrisa a MC. — Sin presión. </p><p>—Sin presión. —Repitió ella. —Prefiero ser yo quién diga dónde y cuándo será la cita, tendrás que esperar por mí. </p><p>—Esperaré lo que haga falta si eso me garantiza que saldrás conmigo. </p><p>Al volver a su habitación, pensó en que no sería tan malo tener una simple cita. Ayudaría para el desarrollo de la historia romántica, sin contar que no estaba obligada a enamorarse de Bill por una simple salida de amigos. Quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, le interesaba experimentar una cita con Charlie y Barnaby, con Penny, sus otros amigos... Su historia era una aventura de autodescubrimiento, tenía derecho a tomarse un tiempo para analizar y experimentar todas sus opciones. </p><p>Durmió intranquila, deseó despertar y seguir en su cuerpo. Por suerte, la adrenalina provocada en el bosque prohibido terminó de bajar, trayendo un profundo sueño en el que se sumergió sin darse cuenta. </p><p>La mañana siguiente no trajo problemas o cambios de cuerpo, pero le tocaba enfrentarse con Skye y Orión para explicar por qué Bill Weasley la reemplazó en su único trabajo. Se mordió las uñas con nerviosismo a medida que se acercaba más al estadio, el equipo estaba por comenzar su práctica habitual. Skye fue la primera en notar su presencia. </p><p>—Te atreviste a venir. — Dijo con los brazos cruzados. Orión se acercó a ellas. </p><p>—Sé que tengo muchas explicaciones que dar. — Habló cabizbaja, en juego estaba su boleto de regreso al equipo. </p><p>—Demasiadas, parece que todo esto es una broma para ti. — El tono de Orión fue duro, no era propio de él ser tan riguroso. </p><p>—La verdad es que yo... </p><p>—No hace falta que me defiendas, MC. — Volteó para ver al dueño de la voz, Bill Weasley se presentó ante ellos. — Lo que hice fue una broma mala, lamento haberte metido en problemas. </p><p>—¿Tú eres el responsable de todo esto? — Inquirió Skye con el ceño fruncido. </p><p>—Así es, debo decir que obré mal. Fue una broma de séptimo año que se me fue de las manos. </p><p>—¿Cómo es posible que hayas podido recrear el baile tan bien? </p><p>—Voy a todos los ensayos de MC, sólo tuve que memorizar los pasos.  </p><p>—MC, puedes seguir siendo porrista para ganarte tu lugar en el equipo. — Anunció Orión, mirando con especial cuidado al pelirrojo. — William, te mantendremos vigilado por si se te ocurre hacer otra tontería; ¡los demás prepárense para el entrenamiento! </p><p>MC dio saltos emocionada, creyó que perdería cualquier oportunidad para regresar. Dejó que su amigo la acompañara al vestuario de porristas, esperando afuera hasta que terminase de cambiarse; le era imposible contener su enorme sonrisa de felicidad, incluso dio unos pequeños bailes de victoria sin que nadie pudiese verla. </p><p>—De acuerdo, ya puedes pasar para que pueda agradecerte correctamente. </p><p>Bill entró entusiasmado, pensando en a qué se refería con “agradecerte correctamente”. </p><p>—Estuve pensando en la cita... — Dijo MC. </p><p>—Continúa... </p><p>—Quizás sea muy pronto. </p><p>—Espera, ¿tu agradecimiento es decirme que nuestra cita será pronto? Al menos dame un beso de consolación. </p><p>MC caminó hasta su casillero, ¿un beso? ¿por qué no mejor una rana de chocolate? Las manos del pelirrojo se envolvieron alrededor de ella, aprovechó su cercanía para robarle un beso en la mejilla. </p><p>—¡Bill! — No pudo evitar reír ante los continuos besos que le daba, una de sus manos se metió bajo su falda. En otro momento eso le habría parecido excitante, pero en esa situación... Algo andaba mal. Algo vino a su mente, fugaz como un rayo; en esa misma posición alguien la tocaba en un pequeño armario de bebidas, una mano subía la tela de su vestido... — ¡No! </p><p>Empujó a Bill lejos de ella, creyendo que era otra persona. Tardó en notar que estaba con su amigo en los vestuarios, no en un armario pequeño con... </p><p>—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó preocupado. </p><p>—Nada, ya pasó. </p><p> —¿Estás segura? </p><p>—Claro, sigamos con lo nuestro... — Dijo, intentando acercarse nuevamente a él. </p><p>—No tenemos que hacerlo si no te sientes bien. — La chica lo besó, evitando que hiciera preguntas que temía responder. Dejó que recostara su cuerpo en una de las banquetas de madera, era incómodo pero estaría bien para una sesión rápida. Arqueó su espalda al sentirlo entrar, aferrándose más a él por la intromisión; seguía siendo Bill, el chico que nunca le haría daño. — Bill... </p><p>Intentó reprimir sus indecorosos sonidos, recibiendo gustosa sus besos pasionales. El pelirrojo se detuvo de repente, mirando en dirección a la entrada de la tienda. </p><p>—¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó preocupada, acariciando la mejilla de Bill. Él besó esa misma mano con cariño. </p><p>—Creí ver algo, pero no debió ser nada. — Volvió a empujar con fuerza dentro de ella. — Ahora no te contengas, quiero oír cómo dices mi nombre. </p><p>MC no necesitaba saber que Bill vio a Jacob merodear por los vestuarios, lo consideraba una pequeña venganza por ser un idiota.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jódete Bill, ¿o no? No lo sé, Resultó ser más vengativo de lo que pensaba.<br/>Me entusiasma escribir el próximo capítulo, sé que he dejado ciertos temas en el aire. ¿Qué pasará con Emily? ¿Dirá algo sobre lo que vio? ¿Qué haremos con Jacob? Son preguntas sin respuesta, estoy muy concentrada en las escenas románticas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>— No quieres matarme, ¿verdad?<br/>— Sí quiero.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hay cierto placer culposo en este capítulo.<br/>Es un capítulo no tan largo como el anterior, pero tampoco me pidan tanto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su primera tarea del día era simple, pero se rehusaba a cumplirla. Hizo una mueca al ver a Emily Tyler entrar al baño de chicas; MC se aseguró de tener su varita lo suficientemente cerca por si las cosas se salían de control. Entró como si no tuviera otras intenciones, su presa estaba lavándose las manos.<br/>
— Bonito día, Emily.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres?</p><p>— Creo que nos debemos una charla...—  Comentó, viendo como una chica dejaba el baño. Ahora estaban a solas.—  No quiero pensar que pudiste malinterpretar lo que viste.</p><p>— Sé lo que vi.</p><p>— ¿Eso crees? Fue una fiesta alocada y...</p><p>— Tu hermano es un violador, y tú no tienes la culpa.—  Se quedó sin habla ante las palabras de Emily. Intentó responderle sin éxito, por primera vez no se le ocurría una respuesta útil.</p><p>— Yo... </p><p>— Está bien, si necesitas hablar sólo búscame.</p><p>Tardó en reaccionar, Emily salió del baño para dejarla sola con sus pensamientos. Ciertamente repasó todas las posibles situaciones que la llevarían a hablar con esa chica, pero jamás se imaginó que diría algo parecido. Estaba confundida, tal vez decir que su hermano era un... ¿Era cierto? Ella se entregó a él en primer lugar, claro que estaba siendo controlada y... Era demasiado.<br/>
Entró al Gran Comedor; esa mañana no despertó en el cuerpo de otra persona, todo parecía relativamente normal sin contar su charla con Emily. Se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, apartado de todos estaba Bill Weasley con su pluma y un pergamino en blanco; se sentó frente a él, observando como las neuronas del chico estallarían en cualquier momento. </p><p>—¿Qué haces? — Preguntó curiosa. </p><p>—Tengo que responder la carta de Rowan, he estado pensando en una respuesta amable toda la noche. — Explicó. — ¿Hablaste con ella? </p><p>—Algo así, le dije que quizás malentendió la situación; pero que yo no podía confirmar si tengo algo contigo o no. </p><p>—¿Entonces sí tenemos algo? — Preguntó esperanzado, ella desvió la mirada ante su sonrisa. </p><p>—Sin presión, Bill. — Le recordó. </p><p>—Sin presión. —Repitió él. — ¿Me ayudas con la carta?  </p><p>—Empieza con un “querida Rowan”. — El pelirrojo anotó sus palabras. — “Pienso en ti cada noche, pero no me refiero a sueños húmedos”. </p><p>—¿Por qué escribiría eso? </p><p>—No lo sé, pero puedes divertirte escribiendo. — Dijo MC entre risas. </p><p>—Esto tiene que ser perfecto, no quiero herir sus sentimientos. </p><p>—Dile que le enviarás fotos de los más hermosos árboles, ella estará obsesionada con tu experiencia forestal. — Bromeó mientras jugaba con su cabello. </p><p>—Absolutamente no. </p><p>Fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de sus amigos, por el momento tendrían que abandonar su respuesta a Rowan. Sus compañeros llevaron sus platos con el desayuno, no les interesaba ser de distintas casas o las represalias por no respetar una norma tan simple, ¿acaso finalmente logró tener una mañana normal? Casi escupe su jugo de naranja al oír las bromas sobre Bill bailando en el estadio de quidditch, probablemente les cuente la verdad algún día. </p><p>—¡Jacob, ven aquí! —Hizo una mueca de molestia al escuchar que Tonks invitó a Jacob a la mesa. Intentó ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de que él se sentó a su lado. </p><p>—¿Qué tal dormiste? — Le preguntó Tulip. </p><p>—No muy bien, desperté porque tuvo un sueño húmedo con... —Se llevó las manos a la boca, como si intentara contener las palabras que intentaban hacer. Luego de unos segundos, las bajó lentamente y con recelo. — Eso fue raro. </p><p>—¿Quieres hablar de cosas raras? Imagina estar encerrado en un armario de bebidas y que... — MC también sus manos a su boca, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Las palabras le salieron sin pensar, sin que pudiera contenerse. </p><p>—Que bien, finalmente me hablas. — Contestó Jacob, pero por su expresión dedujo que esas palabras no salieron realmente de él. </p><p>—No debería hablarte, desgraciado pedazo de mierda. — Volvió a cubrir sus labios, le era imposible controlar su propia lengua. </p><p>—¿Hay algo que debamos saber? — Dijo Charlie. </p><p>—Claro que sí, cariño. El asunto es que no mereces que tu día precioso se arruine por culpa de mi hermano; por cierto, hoy te ves adorable. — Dijo MC con cariño. De acuerdo, sí pensaba eso... Pero no quería decirlo en voz alta. </p><p>—Debió ser un problema grave, ¿necesitan ayuda para resolverlo? — Preguntó Barnaby. </p><p>—De hecho, Barnaby... Sí fue un problema grave y les diré por qué. — Jacob se abalanzó para acallar a su hermana, ella quitó sus manos de sus labios y le arrojó un pedazo de comida. — ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! </p><p>—¡Entonces cierra la boca! — Jacob vació el contenido de un vaso sobre su camisa, MC se levantó indignada de su lugar. </p><p>—¡Tú cierra tu asquerosa boca! — Tomó un plato de la mesa vecina, arrojándole un par de huevos fritos a la cara. </p><p>Sus amigos intentaron intervenir, llevándose la peor parte de su pelea; lamentablemente los demás estudiantes creyeron que era un juego por lo que incentivaron el arrojarse comida mutuamente. Jacob y su hermana terminaron en el suelo en una batalla que incluía alimentos y golpes muggles, Bill tomó su cintura con el objetivo de alejarla antes de que pudiese hacerse un daño grave, ella agitó sus piernas para liberarse. </p><p>—¡No la toques! — Barnaby y Charlie se encargaron de contener a Jacob, Mérula se puso en el medio para funcionar como una barrera humana. — Te dije que dejes de tocarla. </p><p>—Deja de pelear, Jacob. — Ordenó Bill. — El menor de tus problemas es verme tocar a tu hermana. </p><p>—¡Suéltame Bill! Escucha Jacob, ¿crees que pasé tantos años sin aprender nada? Ven aquí para que te saque los dientes de un puñetazo. </p><p>—Ella habla en serio. — Comentó Penny preocupada. </p><p>—Da buenos golpes. —Agregó Jae. </p><p>—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — El salón quedó en silencio ante la presencia del profesor Snape, el hombre arrugó su nariz en una expresión de disgusto. — Rosier debería estar vigilando, ¿en dónde está? </p><p>Detrás de él, Félix llegó al Comedor e intentó esconderse sin éxito ante su evidente ausencia y los problemas que le traería.  </p><p>—Rosier, ¿en dónde estabas? </p><p>—Cumpliendo unos deberes que no podían ser pospuestos. —Contestó inseguro. </p><p>—Tu único deber era vigilar a los estudiantes en la hora del desayuno. — Los estudiantes se miraron sorprendidos al ver al implacable Félix Rosier siendo regañado por Snape. — Llévate al grupo de MC, seguramente ellos empezaron el desastre, y te quedarás en el castigo con ellos. Unas tres horas serán suficientes. </p><p>—Pero... Tengo que hacer algo... — Balbuceó Félix, se rindió al ver la cara de pocos amigos del profesor de pociones. </p><p>Les ordenó ponerse en fila, encaminados con expresión molesta y con la ropa oliendo a desayuno fueron silenciosos hasta el salón de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Félix limpió la ropa de cada uno con un movimiento rápido de su varita, les ordenó sentarse en sus respectivos lugares sin hacer ruido. </p><p>Con el paso de la primera media hora, la mayoría estaban con rostros de aburrimiento. Incluso Rosier no lograba ocultar sus ansias por irse del salón para hacer quién sabe qué; MC tamborileó sus dedos en el escritorio, aún estaba furiosa con su hermano, pero le preocupaba su boca que no dejaba de soltar verdades. Jacob definitivamente estaba tan influenciado como ella, ninguno lograba contener sus propias palabras. </p><p>—Profesor. — Voltearon ante la mano levantada de Penny. — Usted se aburre, nosotros nos aburrimos, ¿podemos simplemente charlar? </p><p>—Señorita Haywood, ¿volverán a charlar como lo hicieron en el Gran Comedor? ¿Provocando un desastre? —Inquirió Félix. </p><p>—Nos portaremos bien, sólo quiero charlas con las chicas. </p><p>—Lo permitiré, nada debe ser más aburrido que el silencio. — La rubia sonrió ante su profesor permisivo, arrastró a sus amigas hasta la otra punta del salón y no permitió que los varones se acercaran a escuchar su conversación. </p><p>—Creo que tenemos que hablar. — Susurró Penny, sentada en el suelo en una ronda con las demás. </p><p>—Jacob y yo tenemos problemas... — Intentó decir MC, dispuesta a revelar la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió en la fiesta. </p><p>—No, eso no. Queremos saber tu asunto con Félix. </p><p>—¡Penny Haywood! ¿Todo esto fue para hablar sobre chismes? — Dijo Tonks. </p><p>—No no, ella tiene un punto. — Añadió Khanna. — Ninguna se molestó en preguntarle a MC cómo se sintió cuando Félix regreso a su vida, sabiendo que él... </p><p>—Es un imbécil. — Murmuró Tulip. — Cuatro de sus amigos fueron asesinados y él actúa como si nada. </p><p>—De hecho, fue él quien... —MC cubrió su boca. — Nada. </p><p>—¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó Penny. </p><p>—No hay mucho que sentir. —Respondió con dificultad, necesitaba reprimir la verdad todo lo que fuera posible. </p><p>—¿Cómo fue que inició su historia? — MC se mordió el labio ante el cuestionamiento de Tulip, su cuerpo temblaba al intentar reprimir la respuesta. </p><p>—Él sólo se me acercó, lo demás surgió naturalmente. </p><p>— “¿Lo demás?” Queremos detalles. — Dijo Tonks, entusiasmada por conocer el trasfondo. MC quiso enterrarse bajo tierra, sintiendo como las palabras sinceras subían por su garganta. </p><p>—Él vino a mí cuando estaba en la biblioteca, yo estaba distraída haciendo animales con pergaminos viejos y... Félix dijo que siempre le interesó aprender algo así, quiso que le enseñara. —Jugó con su cabello, si Rosier la escuchaba entonces se volvería loca. — Fue al inicio del año escolar, tuvimos mucho tiempo para desarrollar nuestra amistad. </p><p>—¿Eran amigos de verdad? — Mérula parecía sorprendida, aunque ciertamente debió sospechar algo cuando hace dos años la veía entrar y salir a la Sala Común de Slytherin. </p><p>—Sí, eso creo; Félix me ayudó a estudiar, me enseñó cosas nuevas y hablábamos todo el tiempo. </p><p>—Pero resultó ser un idiota. —Afirmó Tulip. </p><p>—Me habría dado cuenta antes si no hubiese estado tan... Tan... — Apretó sus labios con fuerza para no dejar escapar más información de la necesaria. — El asunto es que me traicionó y lo odié por eso. </p><p>Miró hacia el otro lado del salón, Félix estaba ocupado charlando sobre dragones con Charlie. </p><p>—¿Tienes algún recuerdo bonito con él? — La pregunta de Rowan la tomó por sorpresa. </p><p>—Teníamos una canción... ¡Mierda! Olviden que dije eso. — Sabía que no escaparía de la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigas. Ellas se acercaron más a ella, con miradas penetrantes de curiosidad; se hizo más pequeña en el lugar. </p><p>—¿En serio? ¡Queremos oírla! — Animó Tonks. </p><p>—Estamos en castigo, no voy a ponerme a cantar. —Les recordó con el rostro rojo y sumamente nerviosa. El canto salió de su cuerpo antes de que pudiese siquiera pensarlo. — “Pues cada noche me recuesto en mi cama, los brillantes colores llenan mi cabeza...” </p><p>El salón quedó en silencio, sintió que más miradas se clavaban en ella.  </p><p>—¿Por qué estás cantando eso? —Preguntó Félix. </p><p>MC balbuceó una respuesta vaga, ante la imposibilidad de hablar sin mentir. </p><p>—El clima es bello últimamente, ¿no? </p><p>—Las canciones cursis no son lo mío. — Comentó Mérula, ante el silencio que se formó. —Prefiero la música que trate sobre muerte y destrucción, algo así como: “Psycho Killer...” </p><p>—Oh Merlín, ¡amo esa canción! — Dijo Jae entusiasmado. Corrió hacia la chica slytherin y ambos se pusieron a bailar la coreografía de la canción. </p><p>—Creo que Mérula y Jae te acaban de salvar el trasero. —Susurró Tonks. </p><p>—Oh, cállate.  </p><p>El resto del tiempo se lo pasaron en charlas más animadas, ignorando el arrebato de MC mientras que ella se encargaba de no mirar a Jacob o a Félix. En los últimos cinco minutos de clase, a Bill le pareció buena idea ponerse a jugar con adivinanzas, los estudiantes armaron un círculo para verse las caras a la vez que pegaban un pergamino en sus frentes con una palabra secreta que debían adivinar. </p><p>—¿Soy un dragón? </p><p>—Charlie, ya te dijimos que no. —Dijo Rosier con una sonrisa. — ¿Soy un objeto? </p><p>—¿Qué tipo de objeto? — MC intentó reprimir el doble sentido de sus palabras. — Digamos que eres un animal... Oh Merlín, todo lo que digo suena mal. </p><p>—Son horribles en este juego. — Criticó Mérula. — ¿Soy la bruja más poderosa de Hogwarts? </p><p>—¡No! — Gritaron todos sus compañeros. </p><p>El reloj marcó la hora esperada, sus tres horas se cumplieron. </p><p>—Lo lograron, estudiantes. Superaron sus tres horas de castigo. — Félix quitó el pergamino de su cara para leer la respuesta. — ¿Qué demonios significa “Una loba en el armario”? </p><p>Tonks y Tulip reprimieron sus risas inútilmente, sus ojos llorosos y su respiración agitada las delataron. </p><p>—Vuelvan a sus actividades antes de que me arrepienta. </p><p>Todos salieron del salón sin dudarlo un segundo, pero a medio camino los pies de MC se clavaron en el lugar; contra su voluntad se escondió detrás de una pared y su cabeza se asomó para ver a Félix salir del salón con un bolso. ¿Por qué “El Autor” la forzaba a seguirlo como una espía? Torpemente siguió cada uno de sus pasos, dejando que la fuerza invisible la arrastrara como a un muñeco. </p><p>Su caminó continuó hasta la reserva natural de criaturas mágicas, más específicamente al bosque; “El Autor” la empujó contra unos arbustos, dicha acción le resultó útil para esconderse, pero no era especialmente cómoda. Escupió un par de hojas que se metieron en su boca, aguardó en el lugar para ver lo que ocurriría. </p><p>El arbusto a su alrededor se agitó por la fuerza del viento... No, no era el viento. Reconoció los aleteos y el gruñido, bajando a tierra estaba Philips su dragón galés verde; miró a la criatura boquiabierta cuando el dragón se acercó a Félix con tranquilidad, dejándose acariciar por el muchacho. </p><p>—Vamos Philips, muerde su mano. Arranca su dedo. — Susurró escondida entre los arbustos. Gruñó molesta al ver como una de sus muchas mascotas se portaba tan dócil ante un posible desconocido. </p><p>Félix le ofreció un pedazo de carne que sacó de su morral, se entretuvo unos minutos dándole caricias a la criatura. No lograba entender cómo era posible que el chico siguiera en Hogwarts cuando su verdadera pasión estaba en un santuario de dragones, pero la influencia de “El Autor” era más fuerte que cualquier sueño. </p><p>Se levantó de su escondite, mientras pensaba dejó que Félix se fuera; se dejó conducir por los terrenos llenos de criaturas fantásticas hasta llegar a una zona del lago que nunca antes tuvo oportunidad de visita, su cuerpo finalmente dejó de responder a las órdenes de “El Autor” y fue libre de volver o avanzar. Era inútil regresar después de estar siguiéndolo toda la mañana, se escondió detrás de unas enormes rocas para ver como Rosier se acercaba a una especie de nido lleno de huesos, ¿a qué criatura podía pertenecer?  </p><p>Reprimió un grito ante el bramido de una criatura, ¿acaso era...? Imposible, pero ¿podría ser? En el nido aterrizó la criatura más fantástica que vio en mucho tiempo: Un Ridgeback Noruego. No reprimió su sonrisa al ver la inmensidad del dragón, amaba a todas las criaturas y los dragones tenían un puesto especial en su corazón. </p><p>—¿Cómo has estado? — El dragón parecía responder bien ante las preguntas de su cuidador. Era divertido ver a una criatura tan grande ceder ante el cariño de un simple mago, tal parece que sus habilidades no se quedaban atrás.  </p><p>Félix desapareció con un estruendo, usando la Aparición. Se preguntó a dónde fue y qué tan lejos estaría, tal vez estaba inspeccionando a otra criatura más peligrosa... Saltó en el lugar al escuchar ese estruendo de nuevo, sólo que detrás de ella. </p><p>—Espiar es grosero. — Dijo Félix con los brazos cruzados. — ¿Algo que declarar? </p><p>—Ese dragón galés verde es mío. — Sentenció prepotente. </p><p>—¿De verdad? Creo que me prefiere a mí. — El chico volvió a acercarse al Ridgeback. — ¿Vas a presentarte o no? </p><p>—Podría ser una trampa, quizás me devore. </p><p>—Sería agradable de ver... — Se acercó al dragón, parada frente a su parte frontal logró percibir como un aire caliente emanaba de sus afilados dientes. — Es tan lindo. </p><p>El sol resaltaba cada centímetro de su mortal piel, cada púa y cicatriz; eso sumado con los rayos que rebotaban en el agua del lago aumentaban su belleza natural. </p><p>—Podemos quedarnos aquí admirando su fortaleza o podemos subirnos para que nos lleve a pasear, ¿qué te parece? — Dijo Félix. </p><p>MC notó que su corazón palpitaba nervioso, decidió no buscarle una explicación a aquello. </p><p>—Jamás he montado un dragón. — La idea le pareció alocada, pero la llenaba de una euforia genuina que no lograba disminuir. </p><p>—Es más sencillo de lo que piensas. — Comentó Félix mientras tomaba su mano. — Yo soy el experto, además a esta belleza no le molesta pasear por el lago. </p><p>Félix llamó la atención del dragón con unos silbidos, comenzó a hablarle en tono tranquilizador y cariñoso. La criatura centró su vigilancia en el chico, MC comprendió el vínculo que creó con su cuidador. </p><p>—Escucha, amigo. — Dijo Félix con voz suave. — Sé que te encanta llevarme a pasear, pero hoy tenemos un polizón. Aquí hay una amiga muy especial que quiere pasar tiempo con nosotros. </p><p>Escucharlo hablar así le recordó los viejos tiempos, cuando él era sólo un estudiante que le hablaba sobre su sueño de cuidar dragones. Podía pasar horas hablándole sobre esas maravillosas criaturas, y ella siempre oía cada una de sus palabras con atención. </p><p>—Preséntate. — Le susurró en el oído, MC tembló al sentir sus labios rosar su oreja. </p><p>La chica miró sus ojos enormes y asesinos. </p><p>—Hola, me encantan los dragones; ¿es suficiente para caerte bien? — El dragón dio un resoplido tranquilo, parecía confiado de su presencia. </p><p>—Creo que estamos listos, te ayudaré a subir. </p><p>MC lo miró desconcertada. </p><p>—¿Cómo? ¿Simplemente así? — Félix sonrió ante su preocupación. </p><p>—No te hará daño, confía en mí. </p><p>Vaciló a pesar de sus palabras. Sin tener mucho tiempo para protestar, Félix la subió sobre el dragón. </p><p>—Concéntrate, imagina que es un caballo; colócate centrada con los codos hacia atrás. Sujétate de sus púas, no le dolerá. — Explicó su amigo. </p><p>Bajo ella, el dragón agitó sus alas. Rosier intervino para indicarle a la criatura que no tenía permiso para marcharse sin él, el Ridgeback noruego pareció comprender sus indicaciones. </p><p>MC no esperaba sentirse tan tensa, nerviosa o insegura. Sin importar las apacibles instrucciones de su acompañante, percibía la intranquilidad y desesperación del dragón que ansiaba tomar vuelo. Tomó sus púas con fuerza, agarrándose lo máximo posible. </p><p>—Sube de una vez. — Instó a Félix. </p><p>—Si me lo pides tan amablemente... — El chico tomó impulso y montó detrás de ella. </p><p>Entre tanto Félix le hablaba al dragón para calmarlo, MC notó su cálido aliento en la oreja. No fue consciente de lo que cerca que ambos se encontraban, y él se aproximó aún más cuando pasó sus manos por la cintura y tomó otras púas. </p><p>—Apóyate en mí, estarás más segura. — Obedeció su orden, pero una sensación fuerte la atravesó en el momento en que su espalda tocó su pecho. La cercanía la llevó a apartarse. — ¿Sucede algo? </p><p>—Yo... — La maldita verdad volvía a apoderarse de sus labios, se sintió como una tonta por reaccionar tan efusiva a su contacto.  </p><p>Volvió a echarse hacia atrás para recostarse sobre él, era extraño sentirse tan protegida entre sus brazos. El dragón agitó sus alas y emprendió vuelo, soltó una risotada a medida que ganaban altura; las cosquillas en su estómago se hicieron presentes cuando comenzaron a dar vueltas en el cielo. </p><p>—¡Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba! — Exclamó encantada. </p><p>—¡No tiene comparación! </p><p>El vuelo se volvió más tranquilo y ella se relajó, se recostó por completo en su pecho mientras lo escuchaba hablar. Los nervios que la atacaron al principio ya no estaban, la embargó una profunda emoción. </p><p>—Entiendo por qué este dragón eligió vivir aquí, los manjares acuáticos deben ponerlo feliz. — Dijo Félix con entusiasmo.  </p><p>Por el rabillo del ojo, miró el agua del lago que resplandecía a la luz del día. Consideró que era afortunada por ver el paisaje desde una perspectiva tan maravillosa. Estaban lejos de Hogwarts, el bosque debajo de ella le inspiró paz; le sorprendió descubrir que cuanto más velocidad y distancia tomaban más cómoda se sentía. El dragón se inclinó para salpicar agua a sus domadores. </p><p>Volvió la cabeza para dejar que las frías gotas del lago la refrescaran. Con ese simple movimiento, rozó la mejilla de Félix con la suya. Nunca creyó que volvería a sentirse tan cómoda cerca de él, entonces ¿por qué sentía culpa? Era un simple paseo, no sintió una paz parecida hace tanto tiempo... </p><p>Notó el sabor de agua dulce en los labios, tenía el corazón acelerado. El frío azote le provocó risas de placer, se volvió para ver que su acompañante también estaba riendo, unos pequeños mechones de cabello estaban pegados a su rostro por el agua salpicada. Una extraña idea la atravesó, ¿qué pasaría si se echaba hacia atrás para besarlo? Él le sonreía de esa manera tan especial, con sus ojos brillantes y sus labios irresistibles. No deseaba cruzar un límite, no debía hacerlo. </p><p>El dragón volvió a aterrizar en su nido, Félix tendió su mano a MC para ayudarla a desmontar a la criatura. Ella se tambaleó levemente al sentir el contacto con tierra firma, sus manos sujetándola no la ayudaron a estabilizarse.  </p><p>—Debe ser la adrenalina por tu primera vez. — Dijo Rosier con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió sin esconder su emoción. — ¿Qué te ha parecido? </p><p>—Fue increíble. — Otra vez ese impulso por besarlo, ¿por qué la perseguía? Pensó que se veía demasiado atractivo, en especial ahora que el sol ya no estaba tan alto. Creyó que se debía a verlo tan natural, siendo él mismo. </p><p>Debía luchar contra la tentación, sus pies dieron un paso hacia atrás. </p><p>—¿Sabes que te aprecio? — Dijo antes de que él le preguntaba por qué se alejaba. </p><p>—Me alegra saber que ya no me consideras un monstruo. </p><p>—Sólo intentó no juzgarte demasiado rápido, quizás sí cambiaste. </p><p>Él le ofreció otra sonrisa, ¿por qué sentía que se derretía ante ese simple gesto? Él sacó una botella de su bolso, dándole la mitad del contenido al dragón. </p><p>—¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó interesada. </p><p>—Whisky de malva. — Explicó. El dragón dio un par de vueltas antes de cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a roncar. </p><p>—¿No es lo que tomaría un abraxan? </p><p>—Este ridgeback tiene gustos finos. — Guardó el resto del contenido en su mochila. </p><p>—No puedo creer que uses un whisky tan bueno en ese dragón, ¿qué hay de mí? Me emborracho todo el tiempo, merezco un buen whisky. — De nuevo no contuvo sus palabras, tendría que acostumbrarse. </p><p>—Sabes que no deberías. </p><p>—Muéstrame de dónde lo sacaste, prometo guardar el secreto. — Lo abrazó sin pensar, elevando su mirada hacia él y ofreciéndole una sonrisa tierna. </p><p>—Tal vez me arrepienta de esto... </p><p>Escondido en las mazmorras, a un lado de las cocinas se encontraba un muro de piedra sin nada llamativo; la peculiaridad de este muro residía en tocar los tres adoquines correctos para que una entrada se hiciera presente. Sólo los profesores y los miembros de la cocina conocían aquel lugar al igual que su contraseña, una bodega privada para ocasiones especiales. </p><p>MC miró la enorme habitación, aquel recinto estaba cubierto de botellas dispuestas en hileras. Soltó un suspiro ante la impresión que le provocó ver tanta variedad de licores. </p><p>—Aquí hay suficiente alcohol como para alimentar a cientos de ridgeback noruegos. — Comentó sorprendida. </p><p>La chica se acercó a una botella con líquido oscuro, llevaba un pequeño sello de Hogwarts y en el dorso se leían pequeños detalles sobre el sabor que contenía. </p><p>—Un vino. Afrutado, dulce y ligeramente burbujeante. — Miró a Félix. —¿Te atreves? </p><p>—Hay que probarlo. — Propuso quitándole el objeto de las manos. </p><p>—¿Lo beberemos aquí? </p><p>—Ningún estudiante entrará, y dudo que alguien más quiera sacar algo. — Con un movimiento de su varita puso una manta a cuadros en el suelo, encendió algunas velas para que la habitación fuera más iluminada y la invitó a sentarse junto con él. </p><p>Se le hacía raro estar con él en un cuarto tan privado. Claro que eso no lo volvía menos excitante, como si estuviese haciendo algo prohibido, algo que necesitaba esconder. Al sentarse junto a él, el aroma a bosque impregnó su nariz. </p><p>Advirtió que él la miraba con la misma intensidad, percibió que se derretía ante su sonrisa. Crearon dos copas de cristal y sirvieron el contenido del envase en ellas, hicieron un pequeño brindis y se llevaron el líquido a los labios. </p><p>—¿Mejor que emborracharse sin sentido? — Preguntó Félix. </p><p>—Debo decir que encuentro ciertas ventajas. — Dejó de contener sus palabras. Le daba igual si la verdad se escapaba de sus labios o no. </p><p>—Me gustaría saber cuáles son esas ventajas. </p><p>—Bueno, descubrí que Hogwarts tiene una bodega... — Soltó una risa. — Y encuentro tu compañía agradable, aunque me resista a ese pensamiento. </p><p>—Tal parece que ambos ganamos. </p><p>Se acabó el contenido de la copa, dejando que Félix volviera a servirle.  </p><p>—Tenía el presentimiento de que nos veríamos más que en esas tres horas de castigo, sólo no creí que fuera así. — Dijo él. </p><p>—¿Pensaste eso por la estúpida canción? </p><p>—Te encantaba esa canción... </p><p>—Si, pero... — Sintió que su rostro se calentaba, intentó no verlo directamente a los ojos. — No quise cantarla, fue culpa de “El Autor”.  </p><p>—Deja de culpar a ese producto de tu imaginación por tus acciones. </p><p>—¡No miento! Hablo en serio, “El Autor” me quitó mi capacidad para mentir. — Su acompañante la miró con una ceja levantada, no creía en sus invenciones. </p><p>—Entonces este ente invisible controla lo que puedes hacer y lo que no... — Dijo con cautela. </p><p>—No totalmente, a veces gozo de libre albedrío. El asunto es que “El Autor” me fuerza a participar en interacciones románticas que terminan siendo ridículas. — Félix reprimió una risa, MC dejó su copa en el suelo para cruzarse de brazos. —No me crees. </p><p>—Resulta un poco fantasioso.... </p><p>—Pregúntame lo que sea, estoy obligada a responder con sinceridad. — Insistió. </p><p>—¿Aprobaste tu último examen de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras? </p><p>—Sí. </p><p>—Esa era fácil, sólo quería probar. — Dijo Félix con una sonrisa. — ¿En dónde solíamos vernos cuando yo era estudiante? </p><p>—En el terreno de la Clase de Vuelo, era un sitio bastante tranquilo. — Respondió con seguridad. </p><p>—¿Qué excusa me diste la primera vez que intenté besarte? </p><p>—¿Perdón? No fue excusa porque tenía miedo y ni siquiera sabía que si realmente ibas a besarme o no. —Protestó, tomando su copa nuevamente para servirse vino. </p><p>—Dijiste que no podías mentir. </p><p>—No miento, si hubiese sabido que ibas a darme un beso entonces no habría dudado. — Tomó el líquido de una sola vez, tal vez esa fue más verdad de la necesaria. </p><p>—¿Y ahora? </p><p>—¿Ahora qué? — Preguntó nerviosa. </p><p>—Si te digo que te besaré, ¿volverás a huir? </p><p>Su rostro estaba más cerca del suyo, su mano acarició su mejilla. Volvió a sentir aquel miedo que la invadió hace dos años, sus ojos marrones estaban penetrando su alma igual que antes; sintió su garganta seca, la verdad ansiaba ser liberada. Por un segundo creyó que el tiempo se detuvo, que estaban en una época distinta y más amena, el mundo volvía a funcionar para ellos. </p><p>—No. — Susurró contra sus labios. </p><p>Se enganchó a él con necesidad, como si fuera la primera vez que tenía la posibilidad de saborear sus labios. Era tan suave y tranquilo, nada parecido a sus anteriores veces; al separarse para verse mutuamente, creyó que no podría vivir sin besarlo otra vez.  </p><p>Él se inclinó sobre ella, continuó con su beso a la vez que ella atesoraba su rostro entre sus manos. Experimentó una sensación en el estómago que creyó que no regresaría después de tanto tiempo en soledad, le ofreció una sonrisa cuando se detuvieron para recuperar el aire. Su nariz estaba en contacto con la suya, ¿por qué un simple gesto se percibía tan bien?  </p><p>Escuchó un ruido que Félix pasó por alto, entre la hilera de botellas distinguió una sudadera amarilla. Contuvo un grito y apartó a Rosier de ella. </p><p>—Tienes que irte. — Advirtió preocupada. </p><p>—¿Qué ocurre? </p><p>—Confía en mí, vete. Luego te buscaré. </p><p>Félix se perdió entre las sombras y los altos estantes, ella se acercó a Jae luego de oír el muro de piedra cerrarse y abrirse. </p><p>—Jae, sé que estás ahí. Sal para que podamos charlar. </p><p>—De acuerdo. — Jae salió de su escondite, cargaba una expresión seria. </p><p>—Ese rostro es nuevo, ¿sabes que no tienes derecho de mirarme así? — Dijo con desdén. </p><p>—No puedo creer que tus amigas se hayan preocupado tanto por ti, por tus sentimientos... Está claro que no te afectó lo que Félix te hizo hace dos años. </p><p>—Disculpa, Jae. Creo que no lo notaste, pero puedo cuidarme sola. </p><p>—¿Cómo crees que se sentirán tus amigos cuando sepan que te estabas besando con el mismo hombre que te arruinó la vida? — El chico estaba completamente sacado de sus casillas, ofendido por su poca consideración. </p><p>—No tardaremos en averiguarlo, ¿verdad? Estás deseoso por ir a contárselos. — No se reconocía a sí misma, ni a las palabras que salían con crueldad. — Sólo me tomé una copa, no es gran cosa. </p><p>—No vi que tuvieras una copa entre tus labios... </p><p>MC se quedó momentáneamente sin habla, negando la cabeza con una sonrisa incrédula. </p><p>—¿En serio me estás juzgando? ¿Tú? Jae, vendes drogas y torturas a quienes no te pagan como si fueras un mafioso. —Le recordó. — Por un minuto le di a este estúpido mundo la mierda lo que tanto me pidió, ¿y tengo que sentirme culpable? A la mierda con todos y a la mierda con el romance. </p><p>—MC, ven aquí... — El gryffindor intentó tomarla del brazo, pero ella se deshizo de su agarre. </p><p>—Vete a la mierda. — Levantó su mirada hacia el techo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. — ¡Vete a la mierda, Autor! ¡Ni siquiera escribes bien! </p><p>Salió de la bodega, echando pisotones con rabia. Al doblar en la esquina del corredor, creyó haberse desorientado; volvió hacia atrás y encontró una pared que antes no estaba allí. Siguió avanzando confundida, insegura de sus pasos a medida que el pasillo se volvía más oscuro. </p><p>Los faroles que colgaban de las paredes se apagaron repentinamente, tanteó su varita para crear una pequeña bola de luz. Sus nervios se volvieron palpables, ¿qué ocurría? Escuchó que alguien se acercaba detrás de ella, antes de que siquiera pudiese ver su rostro un cuchillo se clavó en su brazo.  </p><p>La varita cayó al suelo, la luz que emanaba de ella no se extinguió. Agitó sus brazos con pánico, intentando quitarse de encima a su atacante. Gracias a la luz logró distinguir un inconfundible rostro, lo que aumentó su desesperación. </p><p>—¡Jacob, detente! </p><p>Elevó su rodilla para golpearlo en el vientre, se arrastró para huir y su hermano tomó su tobillo para arrastrarla a él. Desde esa posición jamás podría alcanzar su varita, lloró asustada mientras intentaba evitar las múltiples puñaladas. </p><p>—Por favor, Jacob... — Su rostro lucía diferente, como si no fuera él mismo. Sólo un títere, un cascarón vacío que cumplía órdenes. — No eres tú, tú nunca me harías daño. </p><p>Él se quedó quieto, como si fuera un animal que analiza a su pequeña presa. Sus ojos oscuros no demostraban la más pequeña señal de vida. Ella estiró sus manos llenas de sangre para tomar su rostro. </p><p>—No quieres matarme, ¿verdad, Jacob? </p><p>—Sí quiero. — Su respiración se aceleró al ver como levantaba la navaja, el filo se atascó al aterrizar a su lado sin provocarle daño. </p><p>—Estás enojado, ¿no es así? No tienes que llegar a esto, puedo... Te amo, Jacob. </p><p>Él ladeó su cabeza, atento a sus palabras. </p><p>—Mientes. — No demostraba expresión alguna, MC sintió que el sudor frío recorría su espalda. </p><p>Sí, estaba mintiendo. Contener la verdad le raspaba la garganta, deseaba vomitar para expulsar su sinceridad; tendría que esforzarse más sino quería terminar siendo asesinada. </p><p>—Estoy igual que tú, ¿recuerdas? Sólo puedo decir la verdad. — El ardor en su garganta disminuyó levemente, volvería en cuanto volviese a mentir. — Te amo, si me matas entonces jamás podremos estar juntos. </p><p>—Demuéstralo. </p><p>—¿Qué...? </p><p>—Demuestra que me estás diciendo la verdad. </p><p>Ella se acercó a su rostro, rosando sus labios con los suyos. Si se inclinaba un poco más entonces lograría besarlo, sus manos no dejaban de temblar y un nudo se formó en su garganta; volvió a caer al suelo, apartándose de él. </p><p>—No puedo... No puedo... </p><p>—Lo sabía. </p><p>Jadeó al sentir las múltiples puñaladas en su vientre, Jacob se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Ella cerró sus ojos y se puso de costado, al abrirlos notó que la iluminación regresó al pasillo; seguía en las cocinas, a unos pasos de la bodega.  </p><p>Nada de eso fue producto de imaginación, apretó su vientre al sentir que la sangre no se detenía. Un charco rojo se formó a su alrededor, el frío la invadió. Unas lágrimas silenciosas se hicieron presentes, se quedó en esa posición hasta que un fuerte deseo de dormir la invadió.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Henos aquí. <br/>Qué les pareció? Creo que el asunto con Félix es complicado, pero disfruté escribiendo este capítulo.<br/>En fin, lo importante: Jacob! <br/>Se acuerdan cuando dije que no quería incluirlo en la historia? Viejos tiempos. <br/>De todos modos, no volverá tener el peso que le di en los capítulos anteriores.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Primero su hermano intenta matarla, ¿y ahora tiene que casarse?<br/>MC cree que la boda es una buena idea para darle un final a la historia, pero sus amigos no piensan lo mismo...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si esto fuera una serie, este capítulo sería el final de temporada hahaha<br/>Aún así estoy pensando en darle su cierre definitivo, ¿qué opinan?<br/>Este capítulo y el próximo están en mi lista de favoritos, ¡no quiero hacer spoiler!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aún antes de despertar, su mente corría una maratón. Su respiración era acelerada, sus pulmones tomaron todo el oxígeno que se les permitía. La verdadera pesadilla la encontraría en el mundo real, al abrir los ojos y notar que estaba en una camilla de la enfermería. Palmeó su vientre, sus dedos se deslizaron por la sangre seca que lo cubría.</p><p>Agudizó el oído, no muy lejos de ella se elevaron voces preocupadas acerca de su estado. Se mojó los labios, sólo le interesaba ver a una persona. Le costaba pensar con claridad, ordenar sus pensamientos; ¿por qué deseaba ver a su amigo? Tal vez ansiaba sentirse reconfortada por aquellas peculiares palabras que salían de él. </p><p>— Barnaby. — Dijo con dificultad. Le urgía oírle hablar sobre criaturas, necesitaba sentir un calor más inocente que le permitiera sentirse a salvo.</p><p>Las voces hicieron silencio, atentas a si decía otra palabra.</p><p>— Barnaby. — El slytherin se presentó ante ella; tomó su mano con cariño y se sentó a su lado.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasó? Creímos que no…— A juzgar por su mirada, debieron ser horas duras de digerir para sus amigos.</p><p>— No lo sé. — Atinó a decir, se sorprendió levemente al recuperar su capacidad para mentir.</p><p>— Estás aquí, eso es lo importante. — Dijo Barnaby con cariño. — ¿Quieres ver a los demás? Tu hermano está desesperado por verte.</p><p>Ella estalló en llanto, aunque fue bastante débil dado su delicado estado. Apenas lograba moverse, como si las puñaladas le hubiesen arrebatado la fuerza de todo su ser. Su amigo limpió sus lágrimas, preocupado por su reacción.</p><p>— No quiero ver a nadie, sólo… Háblame de algo bonito. Necesito distraerme. — Pidió con tristeza. Su prioridad se convirtió en apartar todos los pensamientos horrorosos que le provocó su encuentro con Jacob, ¿fue real? ¿Imaginario? La respuesta le dolería de todos modos, nunca estuvo lista para enfrentarse a algo así.</p><p>Odiaba mostrarse tan débil, no dejó de llorar un solo segundo a pesar de las tiernas palabras de su amigo. Suplicó como una niña que no se lo llevaran cuando el tiempo de visitas terminó, odiaba quedarse a solas en la enfermería oscura. Abrazó su almohada mientras las horas pasaban, conciliar el sueño se convirtió en una ardua tarea.</p><p>Ante el más mínimo ruido su cuerpo reaccionaba violentamente, evitaba soltar su varita bajo cualquier circunstancia. Su trabajo en las bóvedas la llevó a muchas situaciones peligrosas, pero esa fue la primera vez que palpitó la muerte de manera tan cruda.</p><p>Todavía lograba percibir como la sangre y la vida abandonaban su cuerpo, aquel recuerdo la hacía temblar como una hoja al viento. Desearía saber quién la rescató, cómo fue la situación… ¿Todo eso ocurrió por insultar a “El autor"? No volvería a cometer una estupidez de tal tamaño. </p><p>Escuchó la puerta abrirse, se levantó de la cama y se escondió debajo de ésta. Empuñó su varita ante los pasos que se acercaban, distinguió unos zapatos que se detenían frente a su cama y que luego inspeccionaron la sala.</p><p>— ¿MC?</p><p>Aprovechó su descuido, corrió detrás de él para abalanzarse y retenerlo contra el suelo. Una mano apuntó su varita a su rostro asustado y la otra oprimió su cuello, le daba igual el ardor en su vientre apenas recuperado.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres, Jacob?</p><p>— Me escapé para verte, quería saber si estabas bien. </p><p>— Jacob levantó sus manos, demostrando que sin su varita no podría defenderse.</p><p>— En serio, ¿no viniste a terminar el trabajo? — El agarre en el cuello de su hermano se hizo más fuerte.</p><p>— ¿Qué trabajo?</p><p>MC acercó la varita al ojo del chico.</p><p>— No me provoques, Jacob.</p><p>— En serio no sé de qué estás hablando. — Muy a su pesar, MC vio que era sincero. Se levantó para dejarlo reincorporarse, pero no bajó su varita.</p><p>— Vete.</p><p>— No puedo hacer eso, supongo que entenderás por qué. — Su hermano seguía con las manos levantadas, acercándose lentamente hacia ella. — Estamos preocupados, y yo lo estoy aún más dado tu estado actual.</p><p>— Ve a cuidar a alguien más.</p><p>—Me necesitas.</p><p>—No te necesito, Jacob; ¿sabes que sí necesito? — Su voz temblaba, al igual que todo su cuerpo.<br/>
Experimentó una sensación de alerta constante, todos estaban en su contra. — Lo que necesito es que esta pesadilla acabe. Yo no soy una protagonista fuerte que puede contra todo, tengo dieciséis años. Apenas puedo...</p><p>Se dejó dominar por el llanto, su hermano la abrazó con cautela.</p><p>—Estoy cansada, Jacob. — Creyó que se ahogaría con su llanto. Se alejó de él intentando recuperar la compostura. — Vete, tenerte cerca sólo lo complica más.</p><p>Su hermano no discutió, pero eso no disminuyó su mirada de preocupación. Volvió a respirar tranquila al verlo marcharse. Se recostó en su cama, esperando que un simple sueño le arrebatara todos sus temores.</p><p>La mañana siguiente fue calmada y esperable, esperable debido a que la Señora Pomfrey la reviso de pies a cabeza mientras la llenaba de pociones de mal sabor. El ardor en su vientre se convirtió en un ligero cosquilleo que aparecía cuando hacía un movimiento brusco, algo soportable. Rowan le llevó un uniforme limpio y juntas salieron al Gran Comedor para desayunar adecuadamente.</p><p>Apreció que sus amigos intentaran darle su espacio, aunque terminaron por rodearla para hacerla sentir mejor. Su mente no lograba enfocarse en sus conversaciones, los recuerdos de Jacob apuñalándola llegaban como un flash de luz a su mente. Le revolvía el estómago, incapaz de comer más de unas diminutas porciones de su desayuno. </p><p>—Mira quien vino a visitarte. — Barnaby se sentó a su lado, en su mano traía el Bowtruckle que adoptó en el bosque. </p><p>La criatura se acercó a ella, buscando caricias y un poco de alimento.</p><p>—Me sorprende que no hayas traído a un animal salvaje y peligroso para animarme. — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Dejó que el bowtruckle subiera por su brazo hasta descansar en su hombro.</p><p>—Quise empezar por algo pequeño.</p><p>—Buena elección.</p><p>Ambos charlaron sobre las posibles criaturas que podrían adoptar en el futuro, sus alimentos y nombres. Su distracción no les permitió notar a las diferentes lechuzas que iniciaron su trabajo repartiendo cartas. </p><p>Se llevaron una inesperada sorpresa cuando dos sobres aterrizaron ante ellos, cada uno con su determinado nombre y remitente.</p><p>—Esto es raro... —Murmuró MC.</p><p>—Opino lo mismo. — Ambos abrieron las cartas, no eran muy diferentes entre sí.</p><p>Tuvieron un extraño presentimiento al notar que unos documentos iban ligados a la misiva. MC reconoció la letra de su madre, su caligrafía perfecta.</p><p>“Necesitamos que entiendas...”</p><p>“La familia de Lee necesita perpetuar su sangre pura...”</p><p>“Encerrados en Azkaban...”</p><p>“Nos encargaremos de la ceremonia...”</p><p>“Te enviamos los documentos necesarios, cuídalos bien...”</p><p>MC miró a Barnaby, el chico sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Se lo veía completamente aterrado, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. La chica soltó una risa suave, luego otra, y otra; se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia la puerta. Las risas se detuvieron cuando se desplomó frente a todos, se desmayó sin remedio.</p><p>—¿Barnaby? ¿Qué pasó? — Charlie se acercó al slytherin, los demás estaban ayudando a su amiga a recuperar la consciencia.</p><p>—Creo que voy a vomitar. —Dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.</p><p>Charlie tomó las cartas que quedaron abandonas en la mesa, se tomó su tiempo para analizarlas. No tenían el aspecto de ser una mala broma, los documentos adjuntos lucían verídicos. A pesar de todo, se negaba a aceptar que fuera real. Eso sólo significaba que los perdería a ambos...</p><p>—También quiero vomitar... —Susurró, evitando que notase el nudo en su garganta.<br/>
Sus compañeros lograron reanimar MC, quien no dejaba de murmurar lo que -para ellos- eran incoherencias.</p><p>—Soy muy joven... Esto se salió de control... — Balbuceó. — ¿Hoy? ¿Tan pronto?</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó Penny.</p><p>—Nos vamos a casar. — Respondió Barnaby. Seguía sentado en su lugar, con la mirada pérdida, y sin quitar sus manos de su cabeza.</p><p>—Carajo, Tonks sabría animar el ambiente. — Dijo Tulip. —¿Alguien vio a Tonks?</p><p>—Está con Jacob, ¡pero eso no importa ahora! — Exclamó Rowan alterada. — ¿Cómo que se van a casar? Ni siquiera tienen edad para hacerlo.</p><p>—¿Me voy a desmayar? Siento que me falta el aire, ¿creen que me vaya a desmayar? — Barnaby finalmente mostró una emoción. Volteó para ver a sus compañeros, ellos notaron su descompostura.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios? Nuestros padres ni siquiera se conocen. — MC volvió a reír de forma histérica, esperando que así todo se volviera un mal chiste. Una bofetada cortó cualquier carcajada que quisiera soltar.</p><p>—¡Contrólate, maldita sea! — Bramó Mérula. — Si te vuelves a desmayar voy a reanimarte a bofetadas.</p><p>—Tienes razón, debo controlarme... — Conservó su expresión calmada unos segundos antes de estallar en llanto. — ¡No quiero casarme aún!</p><p>—¿Aún? — Repitió Bill.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede aquí? — Félix se acercó a ellos con su taza de café en la mano. — ¿Volverán a condenarnos a tres horas de castigo?</p><p>—MC y Barnaby se van a casar. — Respondió Ben sin rodeos.</p><p>El profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras escupió el café que bebía en su taza. </p><p>—¿Van a qué?</p><p>—Casarnos, casamiento, marido. — MC se apartó de sus compañeros. A juzgar por su rostro, volvió a cargar con su mirada de determinación. — Tengo que buscar a Jacob.</p><p>Corrió por todo el castillo para llegar a la habitación de su hermano. De acuerdo, sabía que juró no volver a hablarle por aprovecharse de ella, pero la situación cruzó un límite. Tal vez sí necesitaba que regresara a su vida, seguía siendo su hermano mayor. Juntos encontrarían una solución, él era consciente de ese mundo extraño y...</p><p>—¡Jacob, tenemos un problema! — Abrió la puerta sin molestarse en tocar.</p><p>Desearía haber tocado, tres simples golpes habrían solucionado todo. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, quedándose inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar correctamente. Podría abrir la puerta, separar a Tonks de Jacob y darle un puñetazo en la nariz. Otra posibilidad sería abalanzarse sobre su hermano para destrozar su rostro hasta que ya no pudiera reconocerlo.</p><p>Escuchó que ambos conversaban apresurados, levantaban su ropa del suelo y se acercaban a la puerta. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, uno de los dos saldría en cualquier momento por lo que su reacción debía ser rápida.</p><p>Apenas distinguió el rostro de su hermano, tomó la decisión más sana y responsable posible. Le dio un puñetazo directo en su mandíbula, conservó su expresión dura e implacable cuando Jacob cayó al suelo. Él escupió sangre, a pesar de su agresividad se puso de pie para intentar conversar con ella.</p><p>—Si te vuelves a acercar a mí te voy a matar. — Comenzó a alejarse, pero Jacob insistió en acercarse.</p><p>—No es lo que crees...</p><p>—¿Bromeas? ¿¡Es una maldita broma!? — Gritó. —Me crees tan idiota; conozco a Tonks, sus poderes, todo lo que puede hacer.</p><p>—Todo se salió de control.</p><p>—¿En serio, Jacob? Ustedes estaban hablando y se te ocurrió decirle: Oye Tonks, ¿por qué no tenemos sexo? Con la condición de que te transformes en mi hermana. — Lo empujó con fuerza, su ira se convirtió en algo imposible de contener. — Iba a perdonarte, creí que ya no serías el mismo...</p><p>—No sé cómo pasó.</p><p>—Sí lo sabes.</p><p>Se ahogaría en su ira en cualquier momento, si es que el vómito en su garganta no aparecía primero. Nada mejoraría para ellos, no en ese mundo de pesadillas. Caminó hasta la reserva de criaturas mágicas, le urgía aire y estar rodeada de criaturas que la tranquilizaran.</p><p>Dio un fuerte grito cuando se encontró en el terreno calmo sin estudiantes. Se negaba a creer que realmente estaba defendiendo a Jacob a pesar de sus acciones, ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que algo tan enfermo no fue debido a “el autor”? Después de todo, ese era su trabajo. Crear escenarios dignos de una película de terror, tal vez Jacob...</p><p>Su escarbato corrió entusiasmado hacia ella, dando giros alrededor de sus pies. Notó que cargaba con algo en su pequeña pata, se inclinó para tomar al animal entre sus brazos.</p><p>—¿Qué traes ahí? — Preguntó con una sonrisa.</p><p>El objeto brillante no era nada más que un precioso anillo, traía piedras preciosas incrustadas y brillaba con intensidad bajo la luz del sol.</p><p>—Parece que robaste algo valioso. — Le dijo con cariño.</p><p>—No lo robó.</p><p>Volteó hacia la voz, el escarbato saltó de sus brazos para volver a la pradera. Barnaby se acercó a ella, tomando el anillo entre sus manos.</p><p>—Vino escondido en mi carta. — Explicó tímido, inspeccionando el objeto. — Una de las tantas reliquias familiares, tenemos suerte porque parece no tener una maldición o algo parecido.</p><p>El chico puso el anillo en el dedo de MC, ella lo miró sin ocultar su sorpresa.</p><p>—Barnaby, ¿tú quieres esto?</p><p>—No, no así al menos. — Hizo una mueca, sus manos todavía sostenían la suya. — Es la primera vez en años que sé algo de mis padres, y es difícil pensar... Aunque digamos que siempre tuve problemas para pensar.</p><p>—Somos más fuertes que esto, tenemos que pelear.</p><p>—¿Y si no tenemos otra opción?</p><p>Se quedó en silencio ante su pregunta. Comenzó a considerar si realmente no existía otra alternativa, ¿sería ese el cierre perfecto para su historia? Un casamiento a temprana edad y todo resuelto. Vivirían felices para siempre como en los cuentos que su madre le contaba cuando era una niña.</p><p>—No te merezco, Barnaby Lee. —Dijo con suavidad. — En realidad no soy digna para nadie que quiera casarse conmigo.</p><p>—¿Por qué dices eso?</p><p>—Es que... Me cuesta pensar que alguien querría estar con una persona como yo, soy un desastre andante. — Soltó la mano de su amigo, acarició la sortija con inquietud. — Y en realidad estoy escasa en cuanto a conocimiento marital.</p><p>—Quisiera poder decir lo mismo.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—Soy un sangre pura hijo de magos tenebrosos, me prepararon para mantener el honor y la reputación de mi familia. — MC parpadeó impresionada ante la información. Sus padres jamás fueron así con ella, estaba claro que aquello del casamiento era una sucia artimaña de “el autor”.</p><p>—Resolveremos esto. — Prometió con decisión.<br/>
Eso quería creer.</p><p>Intentó evitar a Jacob y las miradas de sus compañeros por casi todo el día; buscó todos los escondites posibles, pero casi siempre aparecía alguien para arruinar su soledad. No tardó mucho en terminar en el círculo de piedras, sentada de piernas cruzadas mientras leía un libro de hechizos.</p><p>Dentro de su mochila aguardaba escondido el libro “La bruja ama de casa”, nunca creyó que dispondría de una lectura parecida. Siempre se interpretó a sí misma como una hechicera que trabajaría por su cuenta, que no se quedaría en casa a cuidar niños. Claro que no tenía problemas con los bebés, aunque tal vez le faltaba un poco de experiencia.</p><p>Merlín, realmente consideró tener hijos. ¿Serían educados por la abuela de Barnaby? ¿La palabra de MC poseía algún peso? ¿La tomarían en cuenta? Nadie le dio un entrenamiento o una lista de tareas que seguir cuando llegase el momento de casarse contra su voluntad. Al menos ambos eran buenos amigos, simplemente simularían que...</p><p>Pero Barnaby no estaría fingiendo, ¿verdad? Sus sentimientos eran algo verdadero, pero no sólo la amaba a ella. Pensó en el pobre Charlie, él cargaría con ver como sus dos amores se casaban sin él.</p><p>—Por favor, no te cases. — Levantó la vista de su libro de hechizos. Murphy McNully avanzó hacia ella, lo pasó por alto al estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos.</p><p>—Murphy...</p><p>—¿Por favor? Esto es una estupidez.</p><p>—Lo sé. — Dijo con una sonrisa. Deseaba decirle que quizás era su última oportunidad para darle un cierre a su historia de amor.</p><p>—¡Entonces no lo hagas!</p><p>—Es imposible negarme. — Guardó sus libros en su mochila y se puso de pie.</p><p>—¿Te quieres casar con él? — Preguntó sin poder creer que ella mostrase tan poca negación ante su compromiso.</p><p>—¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera tengo edad, pero necesito hacerlo. ¿Entiendes? — Se inclinó para darle un beso en su nariz. Por alguna razón, le hería verlo tan vulnerable.</p><p>—Skye cree que estás traicionando al equipo, por alguna razón.</p><p>—Que venga a decírmelo en la cara.</p><p>Sabía que mirar hacia atrás sería un error del que se arrepentiría toda la vida, por eso dejó su vista clavada al frente. Se volvería un día complicado en cuanto cada uno de sus enamorados intentasen impedir su boda, tal vez tanto sexo e interacciones amorosas les hicieron creer que tenían alguna oportunidad con ella...</p><p>Jae Kim corrió hacia ella. </p><p>—Escucha, tengo todo listo. —De sus bolsillos sacó una buena cantidad de papeles y documentos. — Te preparé una nueva identidad, mañana por la mañana tendrás tu transportador listo...</p><p>—Espera, ¿Qué?</p><p>—Te estoy dando la posibilidad de escapar, huir a otro país con otro nombre.</p><p>MC estalló en carcajadas, no esperaba menos de él.</p><p>—No me iré, Jae.</p><p>—¿Por qué no? ¿La familia de Barnaby te está amenazando?</p><p>—No... Aún. — Contestó, pensando en cómo reaccionarían si les demostrase su desacuerdo.</p><p>—¡Huye lejos!</p><p>—Jae, basta. Haré esto.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada de él?</p><p>—Desde nunca, pero eso no es importante. — El contrabandista la miró boquiabierto. Ella sólo le sonrió sin más que decir.</p><p>Siguió caminando a la vez que sacaba su libro sobre la bruja ama de casa. Si tenía que seguir todo lo escrito en esas hojas entonces se volvería loca en un par de semanas, toda su alma gritaba angustiada al leer cosas como “Complacer al esposo”, “Recibirlo con una sonrisa”, y “quedarse siempre callada a menos que él te pida hablar”. Mierda, Barnaby era un rollo de canela que jamás le pediría estar en silencio. A menos que eso le hayan enseñado...</p><p>Estaría obligada a perfeccionar todos sus hechizos de limpieza y cocina, bendijo a Molly Weasley por enseñarle ciertos trucos. Al principio la mujer se negó a que ella moviese un solo dedo en su amada cocina, pero con el tiempo no tardó en convertirla en su ayudante especial e indispensable. Con el paso del tiempo, Charlie y Bill hacían bromas sobre sus cualidades de esposa, lo que ella respondía con comentarios mordaces.</p><p>Recordaba sus estadías en La Madriguera con profundo cariño. Sus días allí siempre estuvieron llenos de diversión y bromas, se preguntó si volverían a recibirla de la misma forma dado que pronto se convertiría en una mujer casada. Molly y Arthur buscarían cientos de maneras para acabar con ese matrimonio.</p><p>Se detuvo al oír sollozos. Se acercó al salón de dónde provenían, escuchando que los sollozos venían acompañados de las palabras de otra persona. Se escondió para oír lo que sucedía, no era su asunto y le daba igual.</p><p>—Todo estará bien.</p><p>—¡Claro que no! ¿Qué pasará conmigo? Estaré alejado de ustedes y tendré que ver cómo se apartan de mí.</p><p>Soltó un suspiro suave, claro que eran Barnaby y Charlie. </p><p>—Nada de eso sucederá, encontraremos la manera para que esto funcione. — Dijo Barnaby.</p><p>—¿Piensas que no conozco a tu familia? Sólo por mi apellido no permitirán que me acerque a ustedes.</p><p>—Charlie, eres importante para nosotros y te prometo que...</p><p>—Nada de lo que me prometas va a funcionar. — Buscó otro escondite cuando escuchó los pasos que se acercaban. Desde su posición logró ver a Barnaby persiguiendo a su compañero.</p><p>Alguien la tomó del brazo, saboreó unos labios que no tardó en reconocer.</p><p>—Talbott.</p><p>—Eres una animaga no registrada y yo también, tengo un escondite especial en caso de problemas. Si nos vamos ahora podemos...</p><p>—No. — Contestó terminantemente.</p><p>—¿Qué estás diciendo?</p><p>—Voy a casarme, si eso termina esta pesadilla en la que vivo entonces estoy dispuesta a continuar hasta el final.</p><p>—¿Qué pesadilla? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás haciendo con tu vida? — Preguntó exaltado. — Su familia es... Sé que Barnaby es una buena persona, pero sus padres...</p><p>—Ya está arreglado, da igual lo horribles que sean sus progenitores. Será rápido, todos vendrán a Hogwarts para hacer una pequeña ceremonia informal y luego habrá acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —Explicó de forma calmada. — Así son los clichés románticos, siempre las ceremonias de matrimonio surgen sin planeación.</p><p>—¿Te entregarás sin más? La verdadera MC jamás pensaría en perder su libertad de esa manera.</p><p>—Es por el bien de todos, Talbott. Un pequeño sacrificio.</p><p>La profesora McGonagall y André Egwu se hicieron presentes, ambos abandonaron su conversación al verlos llegar.</p><p>—La abuela de Barnaby quiere que te veas decente para la ceremonia. — Explicó André, enredaba sus dedos en una cinta métrica que usó varias veces en las confecciones de sus anteriores vestidos.</p><p>—Les prestaré mi salón. — Anunció McGonagall. — Faltan un par de horas antes de que lleguen los invitados, espero sea tiempo suficiente para que puedas prepararte.</p><p>Asintió con la cabeza, el tiempo realmente no le interesaba. Se dejó conducir por su amigo sin decir una sola palabra. Siguió sin emitir frase alguna incluso cuando André intentaba entablar una conversación. Jugueteó con su anillo hasta que cierta curiosidad la obligó a hablar.</p><p>—André, en este mundo todos parecen estar enamorados de mí. ¿Por qué tú no?</p><p>—Creí que eras consciente de mi homosexualidad.</p><p>—Oh claro, en este mundo eres como el mejor amigo gay de la protagonista. — Dijo, fue una respuesta más para sí misma que para él. — Eso quiere decir que sabes sobre sexo y das buenos consejos.</p><p>—¿Buenos consejos sobre sexo o en general?</p><p>—En general.</p><p>—Genial, ¿quieres algún consejo? — Preguntó mientras extendía una tela blanca y comenzaba a cortarla.</p><p>—Presiento qué sé lo que dirás.</p><p>—No te cases.</p><p>—¡Bingo! — Contestó sin ánimos; caminó para ver más de cerca su trabajo. — Ese maniquí ya tiene un vestido, ¿no debería usar ese?</p><p>—Le perteneció a la madre de tu prometido, pero estás loca si crees que permitiré que te lo pongas sin darle unos detalles.</p><p>Por unos segundos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Lo único que se oía era el filo de las tijeras cortando y las telas siendo estiradas.</p><p>—¿Puedo preguntar por qué haces esto?</p><p>—Creo que es lo correcto.</p><p>—Esperaba que dijeras algo sobre lo enamorada que estás de Barnaby Lee y que esta era la oportunidad de tus sueños.</p><p>MC hizo una mueca.</p><p>—Digamos que aprenderé a amarlo cuando nos casemos. — Respondió con una sonrisa forzada. — Él es agradable y un buen chico, será sencillo.</p><p>—Santo Merlín... Me alegra saber que Penny es una mente maestra.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—Nada. —Respondió rápidamente. — Acércate, necesito probarte el vestido.</p><p>Sintió que se ahogaba a medida que André apretaba el corsé de ese vestido viejo, no volvería a tener una cintura parecida ni en un millón de años. Su costurero personal siguió colocando telas y cociéndolas con ella como maniquí humano, el tiempo pasó más velozmente de lo que hubiese deseado.</p><p>—Este vestido vale una fortuna. — Comentó André impresionado sin dejar de trabajar. — Lino con estampado veneciano, orlas de encaje de Cavendish y corpiño de brocado de seda recamado. Decidí agregar un manto verde esmeralda con ornamentos en crema, por Slytherin; se verá elegante con zapatos de brocado de seda a juego.</p><p>MC se negó a decirlo en voz alta, pero aquel manto le recordó a las cortinas de su abuela.</p><p>—¿Has tenido tiempo de ir al baño? Porque será una tortura con todo esto encima.</p><p>—Estoy bien, André.</p><p>Ella quedó impresionada por su genuina preocupación y por la excesiva atención que daba en cada minúsculo detalle. El modista agitó su varita para crear un espejo; al ver su figura, MC tuvo que contener un grito.</p><p>Jamás creyó que se vería tan hermosa en su vida, su cintura era tan pequeña que parecía falsa, y su rostro resaltaba con los colores. El escote la cohibió un poco, tal vez llamaba mucho la atención.</p><p>—¿Crees que necesite más encaje? — Preguntó inseguro sin notar la sonrisa de su amiga.</p><p>—Es perfecto, André.</p><p>—Cuando te cases de verdad te haré un vestido mejor.— MC rodó los ojos ante su comentario, su compromiso debía funcionar.</p><p>André se encargó de peinarla. Estaba seguro de que unos rizos bien formados la transformarían en una princesa; fijó su salvaje cabello con horquillas y el resto de su pelo cayó en amplios rizos sobre los hombros.</p><p>—Díganme que ya están listos. — Dijo McGonagall irrumpiendo en el salón. Miró cada centímetro de la chica y una sonrisa tierna se escapó de sus labios. — Llegó la hora.</p><p>Cada paso que daba era otro clavo en su ataúd. Quiso tirarse al suelo, arrancarse el vestido y llorar. Ese plan era terriblemente estúpido, le faltó tiempo para pensar en los detalles. Tragó saliva a medida que se acercaban a la pradera, vio demasiadas personas elegantes de nariz respingada que no conocía. Sus propios padres faltaron a el tonto compromiso que ellos mismos propusieron, quiso arrugar el ramo y tirarlo lejos.</p><p>Los invitados voltearon a verla, entrar sola a su propia ceremonia se percibió como una tortura brutal. La mirada de Barnaby esperándola le hizo saber que estaba tan temeroso e inseguro como ella; intentó convencerse de su final feliz y romántico. Todo volvería a la normalidad en cuanto se casaran, entonces desharía ese matrimonio sin sentido.</p><p>Sonrió levemente al ver a sus amigos presentes, ¿por qué estaban tan elegantes? Estaba convencida de que los vería de negro como si fuera un funeral. Al menos no estaban llorando, se mostraron tranquilos hasta que ella legó al improvisado altar y tomó las manos de Barnaby.</p><p>El encargado dio inicio a la ceremonia, inició su larga charlatanería sobre el matrimonio y entonces sucedió. Se dijo a sí misma que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo lo que estaba por suceder. </p><p>—No olvide anunciar mi nombre. — Dijo Charlie, acercándose al altar y colocándose junto a Barnaby. — También me voy a casar. </p><p>—¿Disculpe? — Dijo el director de la ceremonia, bajando sus pequeños lentes para verlo mejor. </p><p>—Así es, con Barnaby y MC.<br/>
Se escucharon murmullos, voces indignadas. Penny se unió a la fiesta. </p><p>—También me voy a casar. — La rubia entrelazó su brazo con el de MC. — Con Charlie, Barnaby y MC. </p><p>—¡No se olviden de mí! — Exclamó Diego. </p><p>—Es un bello día para una boda múltiple, ¿verdad? — Comentó Jae. </p><p>Sus amigos presentes subieron al altar con ellos, formando un tumulto de estudiantes que insistían en casarse. </p><p>—¿Qué es esta tontería? — Bramó una anciana. Por el gesto de Barnaby, MC supo que aquella señora decrepita era su abuela. </p><p>—Madame, están por presenciar una boda muy grande.— Bill hizo una reverencia, provocando las risas de sus amigos. </p><p>—La ley no permite algo así, están impidiendo una boda que...</p><p>—Si no podemos casarnos todos... Entonces nadie se casará. —Sentenció Tulip.</p><p>Unos magos enormes del fondo se pusieron de pie, se acercaban a ellos con expresión amenazante y empuñando sus varitas.</p><p>—¿Tienen un plan B? — Preguntó MC.</p><p>—Claro que tenemos un plan B. — Respondió Bill con obviedad. Se llevó sus dedos a su boca y provocó un fuerte silbido. </p><p>A toda velocidad bajó el Ford Aglia que escondía en el bosque prohibido. En los asientos del frente logró distinguir a Félix, Murphy y Jacob, Tonks abrió la puerta del vehículo dándoles vía libre para subir.</p><p>—¿Esperan una invitación? ¡Arriba!</p><p>El grupo de amigos corrió para subir el auto, parecía que le dieron un hechizo que la expandió y alargó. Casi no conservaba su antiguo aspecto, de no ser por el color y ciertos detalles que podían pasarse de largo a simple vista. Los invitados de la fiesta comenzaron a lanzar hechizos que ellos intentaron repeler lo mejor posible.</p><p>MC y Barnaby fueron los últimos que quedaban en subir a la camioneta, ella quedó a medio camino al escuchar a su ex prometido.</p><p>—¡Expelliarmus! — Dijo el chico. La varita de su abuela voló por los aires y los presentes quedaron paralizados ante su gesto.</p><p>—¿Te atreves a quitarle la varita a tu abuela? — Clamó la anciana. — ¿Cómo osas desafiar a quién te educó?</p><p>—¡Calvario! — MC apuntó su varita a la mujer, al instante todo su cabello gris comenzó a caer frente a sus ojos. — ¡Eso fue por el Kneazle de Barnaby, hija de perra!<br/>
Los invitados corrieron a socorrer a la mujer, espantados al verla perder toda su cabellera.</p><p>—Eres fantástica, no esposa. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Tú eres fantástico, no esposo. — MC se quitó el anillo con una sonrisa y lo arrojó lejos. Sintió una fuerte necesidad de besarlo, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento.</p><p>Subieron a la camioneta, la cual despegó por los cielos y dejó atrás la horrible ceremonia. Rieron y festejaron, repitiendo hasta el cansancio lo bien que funcionó la idea de Penny. Barnaby estaba emocionado por lo ocurrido, jamás pensó en quitarle su varita a su mismísima abuela.</p><p>—Te trajimos algo de ropa. — Dijo Rowan, pidiéndole a Ben que le pase un pequeño bolso escondido bajo los asientos. — Tiene un hechizo de expansión. </p><p>—Gracias a Merlín. — Respondió aliviada. Su sonrisa no se borró desde que subió a la camioneta. Miró al conductor, que parecía tan feliz como ella. — Félix, ¿cómo lograste escaparte de Hogwarts siendo profesor? </p><p> —¿Crees que los demás profesores estaban de acuerdo con este casamiento? — Respondió con una ceja levantada. —Cuando les comenté la idea de Haywood no dudaron en dejarme escaparme un tiempo.</p><p>—¿Y a dónde vamos? — Preguntó dudosa. — ¿Esto es parte del plan C? </p><p>—Digamos faltó tiempo para pulir detalles. — Confesó Mérula. </p><p> —Despreocúpense, sé en dónde podremos quedarnos hasta que se calmen las cosas. —Aseguró Bill, pasándose al asiento de adelante para darle las indicaciones a Félix.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sí, definitivamente sería un buen final de temporada.<br/>La historia continúa y estoy tan entusiasmada de escribir el próximo capítulo! Creen que todo se pueda complicar más?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Huyen como si alguien los persiguiera, recorrer la carretera resulta ser más divertido de lo que planearon.<br/>El problema es el destino, la llegada. El viaje tiene que acabar en algún momento, y no será algo agradable.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mi primer fanfic en esta plataforma que tiene más de 12 capítulos (?)<br/>¿Qué es más fuerte? ¿Mi necesidad de hacer más largo el capítulo o mi urgencia por subirlo?<br/>Necesito relajarme, no es como si alguien estuviese desesperado por leer esto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los Weasley disfrutaron de sobrevolar a gran velocidad en el cielo sabiendo que ninguna carta aulladora podría llegar hasta ellos para explotar en sus caras, cierto pensamiento que compartían con Barnaby.  </p><p>—Si esto es real nuestros padres nos van a asesinar. —Resopló Jacob. Miró por el espejo retrovisor a los estudiantes que parecían ocupados en su búsqueda de provisiones. — Aunque es difícil decirle que no a la aventura. </p><p>—¡Viaje en coche! — Festejó Bill sin levantar la vista de su mapa. </p><p>Su viaje se convirtió en algo fluido, el viento era suave y disfrutaban elevarse por sobre los demás. Por supuesto que pronto deberían bajar para continuar su trayecto, precisamente para recargar gasolina y atender cuestiones de higiene.  </p><p>A unos kilómetros del pueblo muggle más cercano, decidieron que viajarían por tierra. Félix conducía por encima del límite de velocidad, despreocupado por si algún policía decidía detenerlos. </p><p>Ben y Rowan demostraron su liderazgo al repartir las funciones de cada uno. </p><p>Charlie, quien descansaba en el fondo de su expandido auto, se convirtió en el encargado del abastecimiento. Con voz perezosa se puso a repasar cada uno de los elementos que sus amigos trajeron en la prisa del momento: La reserva de caramelos de Tonks; cinco botellas de vodka que Jae guardó para el final de la fiesta; el mapa que Bill robó de la biblioteca y los siguientes artículos que metieron en el bolso expansivo: útiles escolares, libros de hechizos para recompensar el tiempo que perderían al no ir a clases, tampones, una cantidad especial de gafas de sol, quinientos dólares muggles y ropa adecuada para la aventura. </p><p>—¿El dinero será suficiente? — Preguntó Penny. </p><p>—Por supuesto que sí. — Respondió Jae. </p><p>—¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero? — Inquirió MC con una sonrisa traviesa. </p><p>—Puedo darte la respuesta legal o puedo decirte la verdad. — Dijo el contrabandista. </p><p>—Mejor hay que dejarlo así. </p><p>—Pararemos un par de veces para recargar gasolina. — Anunció Murphy, anotando y haciendo cálculos en una pequeña libreta. — Paradas cortas para no llamar la atención, ¿les parece bien hacer todo en diez minutos? Si queremos llegar al refugio de Bill tendremos que acelerar. </p><p>—Vamos a buena velocidad. — Dijo Félix. — La idea no es matarnos en el camino. </p><p>A pesar de sus propias palabras, Rosier decide que es una buena idea acelerar un poco más. Pisa a fondo el acelerador, ese Ford Anglia alterado puede resistir un poco de fuerza. Su papel consiste en algo tan simple como conducir e ignorar las probabilidades de Murphy. </p><p>A tan solo una hora de viaje surge la frase que todos temían. </p><p>—Necesito ir al baño. — Dijo Tulip. </p><p>—Irás dentro de dos horas más. — Murphy no parecía percibir la urgencia en la voz de la chica. </p><p>—Oh, ¿dos horas? Seguro aguantaré. — Respondió la pelirroja con cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz. — Sólo pensaré en... Cascadas, ríos, y la playa. </p><p>Aproximadamente quince minutos después, Karasu vuelve a atacar. </p><p>—¿Ya pasaron dos horas? </p><p>—Aguanta, no es tan complicado. — Contestó Barnaby. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Charlie, ambos parecían entretenidos con un libro de criaturas mágicas. </p><p>—Pero... </p><p>—Sopórtalo, eres la dura Tulip Karasu. — Animó Charlie. </p><p>Aún con su desesperación, a sus amigos les divertía verla moverse como un gusano para aguantar sus ansias de ir al baño. Tal vez la adrenalina seguía allí o fue el cansancio, pero una risa contagiosa atravesó sus cuerpos. Ninguno logró contenerse ante la desesperación de su amiga, teniendo que limpiar sus lágrimas para no hacerla sentir mal por su poco autocontrol. Tulip se abalanza sobre Ben, él ríe diciendo que sus cosquillas le dan ganas de ir al baño. Escaparse de una boda era una cosa, pero ver a sus amigos riendo tan descontroladamente se volvió mejor que cualquier otra aventura. </p><p>Pasan el pueblo muggle, la cantidad de combustible en el coche es suficiente para un par de millas más. MC deseó tener una cámara para fotografiar el exacto momento en que Tulip sale del baño de mujeres con una sonrisa. Todos aplaudieron su salida, gritando entusiasmados por resistir sus dos horas agonizantes. </p><p>A juzgar por las conversaciones entre Bill y Félix, MC supo que se dirigían a un lugar con playa. Aunque por el momento sólo atravesaron pinos altos, un bosque no muy frondoso. </p><p>Jae estaba recostado en los asientos, los demás intentaban adivinar sus acertijos para entretenerse un rato. </p><p>—Este es difícil: Un acertijo sobre la miseria. — Dijo seriamente. </p><p>—¿Escaparse de tu propia boda? — Preguntó Barnaby. </p><p>—No, estás fuera. ¿Alguien más? </p><p>—¿Viajar hacia un destino desconocido con gente que apenas soportas? </p><p>—Estás fuera, Mérula. — Contestó Jae, no sin mostrarle antes su lengua de forma infantil. — Vamos, están cerca de adivinar. </p><p>—La muerte. —Afirmó Talbott. </p><p>—Siempre tan negativo, suerte para la próxima. </p><p>—No me digas, la miseria es viajar en un auto apretado con un mal hechizo de expansión mientras nos alimentamos de porquerías que venden a un lado de la carretera. — Dijo MC con entusiasmo. </p><p>—¡Bingo! Tu premio será este tampón. — Jae se puso de rodillas, como si estuviera proponiéndole matrimonio a la ganadora. — MC, no tengo mucho para darte... Sólo este maravilloso tampón que te protegerá unas cuatro u ocho horas de acuerdo a tu flujo. </p><p>—¡Mentiroso! Debes tener una bodega llena de dinero. — Contestó sin contener su risa. Dejó que su amigo enrollara el hilo del tampón alrededor de su dedo. — Pero acepto. </p><p>Las botanas muggles no son suficientes para apaciguar el hambre y todos están convencidos acerca de racionar hasta el último centavo de dinero. Tonks reparte goma de mascar a sus compañeros, luego se la pasa recostada en el pecho de Jacob; algo que MC prefiere ignorar. Murphy hace una lista acerca de lo que deberán comprar cuando lleguen al próximo pueblo, diez minutos y a arrasar con todo. </p><p>Tulip mueve las piernas sin parar. </p><p>—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? — Protestó Diego. </p><p>—Quiero ir al baño. </p><p>—Ya casi llegamos. — Le recordó Jacob. </p><p>—¿Ustedes conocen ese dicho sobre como nuestro cuerpo es 70% agua? — Preguntó Tulip, sus compañeros asintieron. — Pues ahora soy 100% orina. </p><p>Pequeñas risas, el viaje los dejó cansados. </p><p>—Si doy un escupitajo dentro de esta camioneta, les aseguró que saldrá amarillo. </p><p>Esta vez las risas son más fuertes, no contienen sus expresiones de asco. </p><p>Tulip se pone de pie como puede, ante sus ojos inicia una rutina de sentadillas. Sus acompañantes la miran con los ojos abiertos como platos. </p><p>—¿Ahora que bicho te picó? — Tonks se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada. </p><p>—¡Me hago pis! ¡Es urgente! </p><p>—Quedan trescientas millas. — Le recordó Murphy. — Si paramos mucho corremos el riesgo de que algún familiar loco de Barnaby nos encuentre, ¡sólo serán tres horas con cinco minutos a este ritmo! </p><p>—Te juro que no aguantaré. — Insistió la pelirroja. — Tengo una idea:  Juntamos las toallas higiénicas de Penny para convertirlas en un pañal, me lo pongo y hago lo que tenga que hacer. </p><p>—¡Tulip, eso es asqueroso! — Protestó Rowan. </p><p>Sus amigos comienzan a gritarle que debe soportarlo, ser la chica ruda que siempre demostró ser. Intentaron distraerla con juegos, bailes, canciones, todo su esfuerzo era inútil. </p><p>—¿Sabes qué? No usarás mis toallas sanitarias para eso, ¿por qué mejor no tomas tu suéter y lo usas de pañal? — Recomendó Penny. </p><p>Nadie creyó que Tulip se lo tomaría en serio. La chica se encaminó hasta la parte de atrás de la camioneta, sacando un suéter viejo y colocando cortinas a su alrededor para que nadie tuviera que verla. </p><p>—Tulip, de verdad no tienes que... — Diego fue interrumpida por el sonido de un chorro pesado y caliente cayendo sobre una tela absorbente. </p><p>Se quedaron congelados, escuchando aquella música natural del cuerpo humano. Nadie habló hasta que el chorro terminó. </p><p>—¡Terminé! — Festejó la pelirroja. </p><p>—Esto no es lo que esperaba cuando me convertí en profesor. — Murmuró Félix. </p><p>Tulip agitó su varita para limpiar su prenda, luego volvió a sentarse cómodamente entre sus compañeros. Acordaron enterrar ese recuerdo en lo más profundo de sus mentes. </p><p>Pasan la última hora preparando cada detalle para su segunda parada. Es importante, el equipo comparte un único sentimiento de hambre y cansancio. Por alguna razón, hablar de comida vuelve más ameno cada minuto estresante sin ella. Rowan prepara una lista de la compra para cada uno de nosotros, que escribe en la parte de atrás de su libro de encantamientos, al ser urgente no se puso a llorar por arrancar la página. Ben se asegura de ver en qué lado está la tapa del depósito de gasolina. Se obligan a memorizar la lista y a responder cada pregunta de Rowan, paso por paso. MC cree que aquello de la boda ya no existe, que desapareció en el aire como todas las ideas de “el autor”, pero decide continuar con la locura. </p><p>—Los escucho. —Dijo Rowan, dándole una mirada a sus amigos para verificar que supieran sus respectivos papeles. </p><p>—Félix y yo nos encargamos de la gasolina, no hablamos con nadie ni hacemos nada raro. — Afirmó Bill. </p><p>—Yo haré pis. — Dijo Tulip. </p><p>—Los demás se encargarán de comprar los alimentos y lo que sea que necesitemos. — Siguió MC. </p><p>—Les tomaré el tiempo con mucha precisión, si no están dentro del auto en diez minutos entonces los dejaremos aquí. —Amenazó Murphy. </p><p>El coche se sacude violentamente y salen a toda velocidad. M corre hacia la tienda de comida más cercana junto con sus amigos. Mientras Tulip corre al baño, Penny le da charla a la mujer de la tienda, inventando excusas sobre que eran de otro país para que no les hiciera preguntas comprometedoras. La rubia es específica acerca de que están apurados y necesitan que ella también se apresure en cobrarles. La mujer parece algo confundida, pero acepta sin rodeos. </p><p>Entretanto, MC corre por los pasillos tomando cualquier producto que Rowan haya ordenado. Mérula está en las bebidas, Charlie en los artículos no perecederos, y ella en la comida. Lleva al mostrador bolsas de patatas, galletas, y luego se dirige al pasillo de las golosinas. Un puñado de chocolates, otro poco de barras de cereal y... Oh, eso no está en la lista, pero le da igual, a Jacob le fascinan los caramelos que se derriten en la boca. Toma tres cajas de cigarrillos (sirven para saciar el hambre un rato, ¿verdad?), sándwiches de jamón y lo que sea que sus manos puedan seguir sosteniendo en ese momento. </p><p>—¡Tic tac! — Grita McNully desde el auto.  </p><p>Los nervios le juegan una mala pasada, a esa altura le da igual la lista de Rowan. En el mostrador ya llevan casi cuatro bolsas sólo de comida, Jae se encarga de pagarle correctamente debido a que ninguno de los demás sabe cómo manejar el dinero muggle. </p><p>Toman las bolsas, suben corriendo al coche. Finalmente, éste arranca y estaban convencidos acerca de que su misión resultó más prometedora de lo que creían. </p><p>A medida que repasaban los artículos comprados, notaron que su misión no resultó tan bien. Barnaby y Charlie cometieron ciertos errores, pero nada que afectase mortalmente su misión de huir y durar en la carretera el mayor tiempo posible. </p><p>Vuelven a divertirse en cuanto de las horas avanzan, y la luz comienza a perderse en el lejano horizonte. Diego inventa un juego: imaginar qué piensan los desconocidos al verlos de pueblo en pueblo. </p><p>—Yo soy una superestrella polaca, viajo por el mundo en busca de experiencias que mejoren mis interpretaciones en el cine. —Dijo Penny en tono dramático. </p><p>—Yo soy un agente secreto, estoy en búsqueda de mi enemigo mortal. —Siguió Talbott. </p><p>—Nosotros somos adultos que se encargan de conducir y que soportan a unos niños que disfrutan del viaje. — Bill y Félix chocaron sus puños. Al ser adultos con cierto conocimiento en manejar vehículos, se llevaron la peor parte del viaje. </p><p>—Eso es aburrido; Bill, es claro que tú te pareces a Domhnall Gleeson. — Afirmó Charlie. — Luces como una estrella de cine, compartes el podio de los famosos con Penny. </p><p>—¿Quién es ese “Donald Glimson”? — Preguntó Mérula. </p><p>—El amor de mi vida. — Dijo MC con un suspiro enamorado. Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella, carraspeó un par de veces ante la atención. — Conozco mucho de cine muggle. </p><p>—Curioso que el amor de tu vida sea alguien físicamente parecido a Bill. — Comentó su hermano con recelo. </p><p>—¿Podemos volver al juego? — MC se arrepintió profundamente de no controlar las palabras que salían de su boca. Debió pensarlo dos, tres, cuatro veces antes de decir cualquier cosa. — Yo soy una chica rebelde y punk que escapó de la casa de sus padres, probablemente porque me encontraron drogas o algo así. </p><p>—Yo soy el miembro de una banda de k-pop, demasiado popular, pero la fama fue demasiado para mí. — Comentó Jae. — Ahora recorro el país junto a un grupo de fenómenos. </p><p>—Tú eres el fenómeno. — Protestó Tonks, arrojándole un objeto cercano. </p><p>—¿Acabas de lanzarme el suéter de Tulip? </p><p>—No lo sé, ¿por qué no lo olfateas? </p><p>El carro se volvió su nuevo hogar, por más incómodo y apretado que pudiese sentirse en ciertos momentos. Ellos se convirtieron en una familia poco común, pero familia al fin y al cabo. Ninguno logra aguantar sin dormirse, por lo que se reparten diferentes sitios dentro del vehículo hasta que llegasen a una posada. </p><p>Después de intercambiar turnos, Félix vuelve a estar a cargo del volante. MC no recuerda haberlo visto descansar de verdad, como si quisiera estar adrede en un lugar donde no tuviera que conversar o distraerse. </p><p>Ella se pasó al asiento delantero para estar cerca de él. Lo bueno de ese coche es que su parte delantera por un único largo asiento, no los separaban baratijas mecánicas. MC intenta ordenar el desastre que sus compañeros dejaron en el asiento delantero, voltea al escuchar la sinfonía de ronquidos. </p><p>—¿No deberías estar durmiendo con los demás? — Dijo Félix. </p><p>—Murphy me hizo mezclar píldoras de cafeína con un refresco burbujeante. — Explicó MC. Un poco más y acabaría de limpiar. — Tal vez por eso siempre habla tanto, sus efectos son una locura. </p><p>Quedaron en silencio, a MC le molestaba verlo tan inmerso en el viaje y no en ella. </p><p>—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que este Ford Anglia es como una casa. — Comentó con una sonrisa, intentando llamar su atención. ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba la atención de Félix? — Está tapizado de arriba abajo, tiene aire acondicionado y calefacción. Muy recomendable. </p><p>—Si ese es tu tema de conversación entonces ve a dormir. </p><p>—¡Hey! Al menos digo algo. — Una de las manos de Félix soltó el volante para tomar la de ella. Sintió que temblaba ante un gesto tan simple. </p><p>—Prefiero escucharte hablar que arruinarlo diciendo algo tonto. </p><p>—Eso es una sorpresa, nunca fuiste la clase de persona que se preocupa por sus propias palabras. </p><p>—Te estás moviendo mucho. —Notó Félix. </p><p>La verdad en estado puro. Mezclar cafeína con azúcar fue una opción terrible, si dejaba quietas sus piernas entonces sus dedos bailaban como locos, y si contenía sus manos entonces sus pies zapateaban como en una danza latina. ¿Cómo era posible que Murphy durmiera tan tranquilo después de semejante combinación?  </p><p>—¿Eso crees? —Respondió, dejando sus piernas quietas. </p><p>—Tienes que descargar energía. — La mano libre de Félix viajó sin pudor directo a su entrepierna, ella cerró las piernas por instinto. </p><p>—¡Félix! — Exclamó en un susurro, temiendo que sus compañeros despertaran. </p><p> Él se inclinó en un movimiento rápido, su piel se erizó cuando sus labios frotaron levemente su oreja. </p><p>—Bájate los pantalones. </p><p>Esa era una mala idea, definitivamente no lo haría. </p><p>Deslizó la prenda hasta sus rodillas, abriendo las piernas a la vez que su corazón latía a una velocidad desenfrenada. Su corazón era más rápido que esa vieja caravana y sus pensamientos fluctuaban al mismo ritmo. Clavó sus uñas en el cuero del asiento cuando una mano invasora acarició aquella parte tan privada, ¿eso le quitaría energía? Las sensaciones que le provocaba la hacían querer correr una maratón. </p><p>Apretó sus labios al sentir como Félix masajeaba su clítoris. Le urgía gritar su nombre, parar el coche y subirse sobre él. Supuso que las restricciones funcionaban como afrodisiaco, perder el control se volvió su nueva droga. </p><p>Tuvo que cubrir su boca para no soltar ningún sonido indecoroso. Agradeció a Merlín que todos estuvieran profundamente dormidos, pero le preocupaba dejar mojado el asiento. Aquellas caricias la llevaron a las nubes, sólo un poco más y estaría rozando su orgasmo. </p><p>Saltaron sobresaltados ante un fuerte ronquido de Barnaby. Luego del susto se dejaron llevar por unas risas suaves, MC subió sus pantalones intentando ignorar lo estimulada que estaba. </p><p>—Creo que deberíamos parar por ahora. — Comentó con una risa. </p><p>—Tal vez sea lo mejor, veo unas luces a lo lejos. </p><p>MC dio un pequeño baile de victoria en el asiento. Lamentablemente no muchas posadas permitían tanta gente en una sola habitación, pero una anciana les permitió esa libertad en una de sus cabañas. Félix se encargó de estacionar el auto a la vez que su compañera se pasaba a los asientos de atrás para despertar a Jae, el único con verdadero conocimiento acerca de dinero muggle. </p><p>—Jae, cariño. — Llamó MC con voz suave, sacudiéndolo para despertarlo. — Necesito que bajes para que nos ayudes a pagar, te espera una cama cómoda si lo haces rápido. </p><p>Sus palabras fueron suficientes para que él se levantara, arrastrando los pies caminó hacia la recepción. La decrepita anciana hizo su mejor esfuerzo para entenderlos, a pesar de que su avanzada edad parecía dificultarle el oírlos o verlos. </p><p>—Serán cien dólares la noche. — Afirmó con voz rasposa. </p><p>Si Jae poseía algún rastro de ensoñación podían afirmar que desapareció en cuanto escuchó el ruido. </p><p>—Disculpe, ¿podría repetirme el precio? </p><p>—Cien dólares. </p><p>—Esto es lo que pasará, mi reina. — El chico levantó las mangas de su sudadera, dejándolas a la altura de sus codos. — Me cobrarás cincuenta dólares y fingiremos que no estás tratando de estafarnos. </p><p>La recepcionista de avanzada edad lo imitó. </p><p>—Ochenta dólares, pueden llevarse un recuerdo de la tienda de regalos. </p><p>—¿Me viste cara de turista? Sesenta y cinco dólares, oferta final. </p><p>—Trato hecho. </p><p>Ambos estrecharon sus manos con una sonrisa. La mujer le tendió las llaves de la cabaña. </p><p>—Jae, eso fue una locura. — Halagó MC. Lograron despertar a sus compañeros para que llevasen lo esencial a la cabaña. </p><p>—Fue necesario, ¿cien dólares por una noche en este pueblo desconocido? La peor estafa que he visto, y yo sé sobre eso. </p><p>Se acomodaron como pudieron en la cabaña, eran demasiadas personas para tan pocas habitaciones. Su profundo agotamiento les quitó cualquier deseo de comer, o de realizar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Volverían a partir en unas horas y muy temprano, cada segundo que pudiesen pasar durmiendo se consideró más valioso que el oro o los diamantes. </p><p>Una mano sobre su rostro la despertó, descubrió por las malas que Tulip no podía quedarse quieta incluso estando dormida.  Se levantó, evitando los cuerpos dormidos de sus amigas. Bajó las escaleras, tal vez un vaso de agua la pondría en marcha otra vez. </p><p>Se detuvo en su camino a la pequeña cocina de la cabaña, en el sillón frente al fuego vio a Murphy despierto y con un libro en sus brazos. Algo perezosa, se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. </p><p>—¿Despierta tan tarde? — Inquirió Murphy. </p><p>—Podría decirte lo mismo. </p><p>Él cerró el libro, dejándolo a sus pies. Acarició su cabeza con cariño, provocando que MC sonriera ante su toque. </p><p>—¿Puedo dormir aquí? </p><p>—No, es exclusivo para inválidos. — Ella se levantó para golpear su brazo, luego volvió a su posición original. — Rayos, ¿resuelves todo con golpes? </p><p>—Casi siempre; mi boda no se resolvió con golpes. </p><p>—Habría sido interesante de ver. — Admitió con una mueca.  </p><p>Se acomodaron para quedar recostados en el sillón, ella se recostó en su pecho y sintió que pronto volvería a quedarse dormida. </p><p>—Creo que deberías irte. — MC lo miró confundida. Notó que el rostro del chico estaba rojo y que constantemente desviaba la mirada. </p><p>—¿Por qué? </p><p>—Digamos que no es lo mejor para mí tenerte tan cerca, es difícil. </p><p>—No entiendo... — Levantó su rostro, inconsciente de la cercanía entre ellos. </p><p>—Volveré a ilusionarme como un idiota, y es lo último que quiero. </p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? </p><p>Fue muy tarde, o quizás so quizás sí hubo suficiente tiempo para reaccionar. El beso de Murphy se sintió tierno, confidencial, cargado de emociones. Pasó tanto tiempo en una zona sexual y erótica que olvidó cómo se sentía un beso de verdad. </p><p>—Me refiero a eso. — Contestó en un susurro. </p><p>Se miraron unos segundos, la mano de McNully seguía en su mejilla. </p><p>—Créeme, puedes conseguir a alguien mejor que yo. — Dijo MC. </p><p>—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en el estadio de quidditch? Que encontraría a alguien que correspondería mis sentimientos, necesito que seas tú. </p><p>—No quieres que sea yo. — Insistió. </p><p>—¿Por qué no querría eso? </p><p>—Murphy, necesitas a una chica linda e inteligente, alguien con quien valga la pena estar. — Se levantó, caminando hacia las escaleras. — Esa no soy yo. </p><p>Cada palabra contenía más peso del que podía soportar, fue suficiente para dificultarle volver a dormir. Soltó todo el aire que pudo, no comprendía por qué esa visión de sí misma seguía persiguiéndola. Creyó que lograría dejar esa percepción de ella en el pasado, enterrándola igual a que los cadáveres de aquellos chicos. Se convenció por un largo tiempo sobre su nulo valor como ser humano, hasta pensó que sería cierto. </p><p>Consideró que, gracias a esa extraña aventura, gracias a que ese enmascarado autor le permitió cambiar ciertas cosas logró volver a relacionarse románticamente con las personas, Incluso ya no les temía a los besos o a las muestras de cariño. Su único problema restante era la percepción sobre su propia persona, algo que deseaba arreglar con todo su corazón. </p><p>—¡Arriba, ya es hora! — Diego y Charlie corrían por la cabaña, aplaudiendo a la vez que gritaban para que nadie tardase en prepararse. </p><p>De mala gana, volvieron a vestirse. Ninguno tenía ánimos para decir una sola palabra, por lo que volvieron a sus asientos sin poder evitar que el sueño volviese a invadirlos. Diego y Charlie cantaban una canción de Los Beatles en el asiento delantero, MC creyó ver una marca rojiza en el cuello del chico pecoso, pero creyó ver mal. </p><p>Frente al volante, Bill se repetía una y otra vez “falta poco, falta poco”.  </p><p>MC cree que se puede aprender mucho de uno mismo cuando pasas horas encerrado en una camioneta con una variedad tan esplendida de personas. Tal vez la cercanía, las bromas y el cariño en el aire la llevaron a hablar con Jacob. Se dieron su espacio, conversando con cautela sin forzar su interacción. </p><p>—Tienes que tirar una carta roja. — Indicó su hermano. </p><p>—¿Bromeas? Es el mismo número, es válido. </p><p>—Me estás confundiendo, déjame leer las reglas otra vez. </p><p>—Ni sueñes, eres un mal perdedor. — Ella apartó el papel con las reglas de aquel juego muggle que compraron en uno de los muchos pueblos que recorrieron. </p><p>Ambos forcejearon entre risas, luchando por tomar el control. Ella se puso a horcajadas sobre él para retenerlo bajo su peso, abrió la ventana del coche y sonrió al ver como el pedazo de papel se alejó por el viento. </p><p>—Eres una tramposa, de niña hacías lo mismo. —Protestó Jacob. </p><p>—Siempre gano, sólo te resistes a aceptarlo. — Se levantó de él, volviendo a tomar asiento en su lugar habitual. </p><p>—¿Igual que esa vez que ganaste en globstones al encoger mis orejas? </p><p>—Abandonaste la partida, eso es ganar por abandono. </p><p>Después de 2000 millas recorridas, los temas de conversación tuvieron un declive considerable. El aire adquiere un aroma distinto, más salado. A pesar de que una perspectiva de descanso en la playa suena bien, el sol no parece tener ánimos de salir. </p><p>—¿Saben qué nos vendría bien? —Murmuró Jae sin ganas. — Fruta. </p><p>—¿Fruta seca o fruta normal? — Preguntó Ben. </p><p>—Fruta que comen los seres humanos. </p><p>Risas débiles, el aburrimiento es más poderoso que un chiste malo. </p><p>—Cualquier cosa será mejor que combinar cafeína con azúcar. — Confirmó MC, chocando sus rodillas con inquietud. </p><p>—Mierda, ¿en serio probaste eso? — Dijo Talbott. — Me cuesta dejar los dedos quietos, creí que sería buena idea. </p><p>MC experimenta cierta euforia, sus pensamientos están corriendo una maratón en bicicleta. Le confundía sentirse tan cómoda cerca de Jacob, y le preocupaban los sentimientos de Murphy. Tal vez él creía que sus palabras fueron un rechazo cruel, pero le era imposible decir cualquier cosa para alivianar la situación.  </p><p>Bill miró por el espejo retrovisor, su sonrisa contagió al grupo al saber lo que diría. </p><p>—Damas y caballeros, hemos llegado a nuestro refugio. </p><p>Aplaudieron entusiasmados, los gritos de festejo no se hicieron esperar. Ahora comprobaron el por qué el aire se percibía tan salado: Su destino resultó ser la playa. Corrieron entusiasmados hasta la orilla, mojándose a pesar de tener su ropa puesta. ¿Así se disfrutaba la juventud? Jamás habrían logrado algo así en un año normal de Hogwarts, ciertamente debería darle las gracias a “el autor”. </p><p>El sol seguía escondido tras las nubes, lo que no les impidió seguir celebrando su llegada. Félix y el mayor de los Weasley limpiaron la camioneta, bajando los restos de alimentos, limpiando el desastre que dejaron los demás. Luego de juguetear un rato más, decidieron que sería un buen momento para ayudarlos. </p><p>Claro que al llegar a la camioneta, sus cuidadores se encargaron de todo el trabajo. Los dejaron entrar a la casa para secarse y preparar algo caliente, el chapuzón sirvió para mejorar su humor. Bill no creyó que llegaría a ver a tantas personas en aquella casa. Dicha construcción fue heredada por su abuela, Arthur le permitió pasar las vacaciones arreglando la vivienda; sería suya en cuanto terminase el colegio. Dada la situación, necesitó adelantarse a sus planes. </p><p>Jae hizo suya la cocina, decidió que era hora de una comida sabrosa y abundante. La mayoría de los estudiantes se quedaron en la sala, jugando aquel juego de cartas que Jacob y MC compraron. La sensación de sentirse a salvo, en un solo lugar, volvió más amena la convivencia.  </p><p>—¡Ben está haciendo trampa! — Protestó Tulip. </p><p>—Te destrozaré si te atreves a ganar el juego. —Amenazó Mérula. </p><p>—Llevo más tiempo jugando esto que ustedes, es muy conocido en el mundo muggle. — Se defendió Ben. </p><p>—Jae, ¡tenemos hambre! —Exclamó Tonks. </p><p>—No apresures mi arte. </p><p>Tal vez la convivencia no era tan perfecta. </p><p>MC salió de la casa, Bill estaba en la orilla simplemente observando el horizonte. Se acercó hacia él, provocando que diera un salto asustado al oírla hablar. </p><p>—¿Estás tratando de verte genial? </p><p>—¡Mierda! Me asustaste. — Bill dejó escapar una risa. —¿Quieres caminar? </p><p>—Me parece bien. </p><p>Pasearon en silencio, dejando que el agua acaricie sus tobillos. La chica hizo una mueca al ver el cielo, lo habrían disfrutado más si el sol no estuviese encaprichado en esconderse tras las nubes.  </p><p>—Sigo sin creer que nos escapamos de tu boda para recorrer un largo camino en un auto expandido lleno de estudiantes jóvenes. —Comentó Bill. </p><p>—Y un profesor. </p><p>—Y un profesor. —Repitió. — Aunque es lo menos impresionante que hemos hecho juntos. </p><p>—Realmente somos todo un equipo, Bill. Primero somos los mejores rompe maldiciones, y ahora también destrozamos casamientos. — Comentó con una sonrisa, empujándolo juguetonamente. </p><p>—Ibas a casarte... — Lo dijo en una voz tan baja, que MC creyó que era un comentario más privado. </p><p>—Estaba convencida sobre lo buena idea que era, ya me conoces. </p><p>William se detuvo, ella lo imitó. Creyó que quería regresar a la casa, pues se habían alejado bastante. Pero se quedó allí, sólo viéndola. </p><p>—¿Qué habrías hecho si tu plan no funcionaba? — Preguntó con seriedad. </p><p>MC levantó sus hombros y los dejó caer, con una sonrisa inocente. </p><p>—Desearía saberlo, pero al final todo salió bien. </p><p>Él la abrazó, estrechándola entre sus brazos con necesidad. Se dejó fundir en el contacto, respirando aquel aroma característico que emanaba de él. Entendió la preocupación de Bill, seguía viéndola como a una hermana pequeña que proteger; podía resultar molesto en ciertas ocasiones, pero reconocía lo acostumbrado que estaba a ser siempre el adulto que se encarga de todos.  </p><p>El viento levantó las gotas de una ola, mojando sus rostros. El sabor del agua salada entre los labios le recordó cuando montó aquel dragón con Félix, lo que le trajo una sensación de culpa. ¿Culpa? ¿Por qué? Caminar por la playa no significaba nada. </p><p>Pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello era un simple juego de niños, ¿por qué se sentiría culpable por las manos de Bill en su cintura? Era libre de acercarse cada vez más a sus labios, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago al fundirse en su beso. Por alguna extraña razón, separarse fue peor que una tortura medieval.  </p><p>—Deberíamos volver a la casa. — Susurró avergonzada. </p><p>Abrazó ese calor, la creciente sensación de cariño que se distribuía por su cuerpo. Caminaron en silencio hasta la vivienda, mirándose por unos segundos que les costaba soportar. MC mordió su labio, se portaba como una niña. </p><p>Dentro de la casa, todos estaban alborotados y un potente olor a vodka flotaba alrededor de ellos. Félix estaba en la cocina, lavando los platos y alejado del desastre. Pasaron a sus amigos borrachos, encerrándose con Rosier. </p><p>—Les guardé un poco de comida. — Dijo el Slyherin. </p><p>—¿Qué sucede con los demás? — Cuestionó Bill. </p><p>—Jae sacó las botellas de vodka que quedaron guardadas en la camioneta, prometieron que sólo tomarían un poco... </p><p>—Que desastre, pero se ve divertido. —Comentó MC, espiando a sus compañeros.  </p><p>Diego bailaba y cantaba arriba de una pequeña mesa de té, sus amigos ebrios intentaban seguir el ritmo. Rowan se subió a la espalda de Ben, al parecer tenía una competencia con Barnaby y Charlie sobre quién podría soportar más tiempo así. En ese estado, ningún equipo ganaría. </p><p>—Al menos comieron algo antes de ponerse a beber, no despertarán con una resaca. —Dijo Bill en un suspiro, distraído al ver a su hermano menor. </p><p>Jae irrumpió en la cocina, agitando una botella vacía por sobre su cabeza. </p><p>—¡Aquí están! Se están perdiendo de catar este exquisito vodka, aunque creo que Félix y MC ya saben cómo hacerlo. — Lo comentó divertido, no tenía la intención de hacer daño.  </p><p>Rosier le dirigió una mirada rápida a su compañera, ella lo ignoró. </p><p>—Oh Jae, eres tan gracioso. — Contestó MC entre dientes, llevándolo de nuevo a la sala. </p><p>—¡MC, ahí estás! — Barnaby se acercó tambaleante hacia ella. </p><p>Fue ese momento, ese preciso momento, en el que todo se fue al diablo. </p><p>No existía explicaciones suficientes para explicar por qué Barnaby la besó con tanta confianza, escaseaban excusas a la hora de justificar por qué Charlie también la besó. Sólo quedó ella, el silencio, dos chicos inconscientes de sus actos, y un enorme grupo de personas que esperaban paciente alguna palabra de su parte. </p><p>En su inocencia, Charlie pensó que MC sólo estaba sorprendida por su arrebato de amor. </p><p>—Lo siento, no pude contenerme. —Dijo, atropellándose con sus palabras. — Esperaba que pudiésemos contarle lo nuestro a los demás de una manera más tierna, pero ¿qué mejor momento que este? </p><p>—¡Ya no hay que ocultarnos! —Festejó Barnaby. </p><p>—¿Ocultar qué? —Preguntó Talbott. </p><p>—MC, Barnaby y yo estamos en una relación poliamorosa. —Explicó Charlie. </p><p>—¿Qué? — Bill parpadeó incrédulo, su rostro demostraba que creía firmemente que todas sus palabras eran invenciones de un niño borracho. </p><p>—Mientes, Charlie. — Contestó Jae, ofendido por sus declaraciones. — MC está con Félix, los vi besándose. </p><p>—¿Félix? Creí que MC estaba con Bill, han estado insinuando frente a todos que algo pasa entre ellos. — Recordó Rowan. </p><p>Penny soltó un par de lágrimas, tenía una sonrisa escéptica. MC se acercó desesperada a ella, tomándola de los hombros e intentando que la viera a los ojos. </p><p>—Penny, escúchame. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el baño? Te dije que te quiero y que nunca te haría daño. — La rubia la empujó, subiendo las escaleras para encerrarse en una de las habitaciones. </p><p>—¿Esto es una broma? — Mérula cayó rendida en el sillón, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. </p><p>—¡Es complicado! — Exclamó MC, viendo como sus amigos se alejaban de ella. </p><p>—¿Qué tiene de complicado? — Bramó Bill. MC no recordaba haberlo visto así antes. — ¿Puedes explicar...? Estuviste usándonos, a todos. </p><p>—A mí no. — Comentó Jae. Levantando su mano con entusiasmo como si tuviera la respuesta en una clase. — Quiero decir, sólo tuvimos sexo... </p><p>—¡Cállate, Jae! —Gritó MC. </p><p>—Debo agregar que ella no tuvo nada conmigo, pienso que estamos juzgado la situación de forma precipitada. — Tulip intentó calmar la situación, sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de mucho. </p><p>—Es cierto, quiero decir... Debe haber muchas personas con quién no se relacionó. — Animó Tonks sin lograr mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo. — Es un problema amoroso que no es tan grave. </p><p>—Eso no importa, ella jugó con todos nosotros. — Se quejó Talbott. </p><p>—¡No todos! — Insistió Tonks — ¿Rowan? No. ¿Ben? No. ¿Tulip? No. ¿Yo? No. ¿Jacob? No... </p><p>Jacob carraspeó incómodo. </p><p>—Ignoraremos eso. — Dijo Tonks rápidamente. </p><p>—Escuchen, sé que quieren una explicación. — Intentó decir MC. —Pero si se las diera no me creerían. </p><p>—Otra vez con eso... — Masculló Félix. </p><p>—¿Lo ven? Por eso dejé de insistir, nunca me creen. — Protestó MC. </p><p>—¡Nada justifica lo que estuviste haciendo! — Exclamó Charlie; tenía el rostro rojo y los ojos húmedos. </p><p>—Tuve que hacerlo, intento protegerlos y liberarlos. </p><p>—No, te gustó tener poder entre nosotros. — Barnaby tomó la palabra. — Decidiste que sería divertido ver cómo todos estaban a tus pies. </p><p>—¡Claro que no! ¿Creen que esto fue fácil para mí? Es lo último que querría hacer. </p><p>—Creo que no tuviste problemas para besuquearte con el chico que te arruinó la vida. — Dijo Penny desde su habitación, volviendo a cerrar la puerta una vez que terminó de hablar. </p><p>—Oh por dios, yo dije lo mismo. — Contestó Jae con una sonrisa. </p><p>—¡Cállate, Jae! —Gritaron a coro. </p><p>—¡Nada de esto habría pasado si me hubiesen escuchado en primer lugar! —Bramó MC. </p><p>—Mierda, en serio te sigues justificando. — Ese fue el primer comentario que soltó Murphy desde que la pelea inició. En sus ojos notó la decepción, pero su sonrisa indicaba que ya esperaba algo así. </p><p>—No es una justificación, sólo intento que todo esto acabe... — Dejó caer sus lágrimas, le costaba soportarlo.  </p><p>—Supongo que lo conseguiste. —Respondió Bill con seriedad. — Terminaste todo con todos. </p><p>El pelirrojo salió de la casa, dispuesto a alejarse de ella. </p><p>—¿Bill? Bill, ¿a dónde vas? —MC lo siguió afuera de la casa, el grupo fue tras ellos. </p><p>—¡Aléjate de mí! </p><p>Un rayo atravesó el cielo, chocando con la costa. El cielo se convirtió en una masa negra, el aire se volvió pesado y ardía al respirarlo. Los únicos en darse cuenta fueron MC y Jacob, los demás parecían ignorar esos cambios tan bruscos en el ambiente. Los dos se miraron con el temor cargado en sus ojos, tal parece que todo empeoraría. </p><p>—Jacob, tenemos que volver a Hogwarts. </p><p>MC tomó la mano de su hermano y ambos desaparecieron en la lúgubre noche.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comienzan mis planes para ver como toda la vida de MC se cae a pedazos.<br/>Lo disfrutaré, lo siento.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nadie quiere formar parte de la historia de amor, eso quiere decir que el terror cobra fuerza.<br/>Siempre alguien muere en las historias de terror.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Se acuerdan cuando no quería incluir a Jacob en todo esto? Me odio tanto por ser tan débil.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se arrojó al suelo de rodillas en cuanto aparecieron en la entrada de Howgarts. Se permitió el lujo de soltar un par de lágrimas, a la vez que se abrazaba a sí misma. Jacob seguía de pie, observando a los alrededores como si esperara algo. </p><p>—Lo arruiné todo, lo arruiné esta vez... </p><p>Era un lamento tan desgarrador, tan consciente de las consecuencias que se avecinaban. Jacob decidió inclinarse para darle un consuelo, de cualquier manera les era imposible permanecer allí mucho tiempo. Se quitó la chaqueta, poniéndola sobre los hombros de su hermana. Ella continuaba con sus sollozos, intentando limpiar las gotas de agua salada que se deslizaban por su rostro. </p><p>—¿Qué voy a hacer, Jacob? Los perdí a todos. </p><p>Pasar tanto tiempo desparecido en quién sabe dónde le quito el tacto con otras personas. Claro que le gustaría decirle que todo estaría bien, que encontrarían la solución. La situación los sobrepasó, jamás esperaron que todo empeorase de esa manera. Sin pretendientes no existe historia de amor. </p><p>Jacob lo sabe, MC lo sabe. </p><p>Ella llora con más fuerza. </p><p>—Los condené a muerte, todo se acabó para mí y para ellos... </p><p>¿Le faltaba empatía? Juró que quería golpear a su hermana por portarse tan débil. Ese era el peor momento para llorar, lo que verdaderamente importaba no lo conseguirían con un berrinche. Suspiró, tal vez sólo necesitaba tiempo para desahogarse. </p><p>—¿Viste la cara de Bill? Oh Merlín, después de todo lo que pasé con Félix... Charlie se veía tan herido... Penny ni siquiera quiso hablar conmigo. — Eran alguna de las frases ocasionales que salían de la boca de su hermana. Ella comenzó a balancearse de atrás hacia adelante, sin soltar su agarre en ella misma. </p><p>Jacob notó que el cielo seguía oscuro como boca de lobo. El aire estaba cargado de tensión, respirar en el agua sería más sencillo. Algo corrió detrás de ellos, pasó tan rápido que no logró verlo. Allí les faltaba seguridad, en especial dado que la historia ya no trataba sobre romances adolescentes. Si su hermana quería seguir llorando tendría que hacerlo en su habitación, esa noche debían permanecer unidos. </p><p>—Levántate, tenemos que irnos. — Ordenó Jacob con voz suave. </p><p>Su hermana obedeció, enganchándose a su brazo en busca de contacto. Agradeció que las libertades creativas de “El Autor” permitieran que estudiantes como ellos se paseen por el castillo en horarios prohibidos, en su verdadero mundo jamás habrían llegado hasta el otro lado del colegio.  </p><p>Otra cosa que agradecer: MC ya no lloraba. No tanto, por suerte. Se la pasó en una esquina de la habitación, sorbiendo por la nariz y sintiéndose miserable. Jacob tomó su rostro entre sus manos, limpiando los restos de lágrimas con sus pulgares; le dio un beso veloz en su nariz. </p><p>—Todo estará bien. — Aseguró.  </p><p>Claro que sólo lo dijo para que ella pudiese sentirse mejor. Debería omitir el detalle sobre su desconfianza en sus propias palabras, ¿las cosas mejorarían? Todo apuntaba a que empeorarían sin remedio. </p><p>Ordenó el sillón, su hermana tendría que dormir ahí ya sea que le guste o no. Hizo una mueca al recordar la última vez con Tonks, tuvo suerte de no perder un diente ese día. MC aprendió a dar buenos golpes, podía estar orgulloso de eso.  </p><p>Terminó de preparar el sofá para ella, arrojó una manta debajo de éste. Esa noche le tocaría dormir en el suelo, sería doloroso. </p><p>—¿No dormirás conmigo? — Preguntó MC, su voz sonaba rota por tanto llorar. </p><p>—Me parece que estaremos mejor así. </p><p>Eso provocó que ella volviera a sollozar. Jacob se acercó preocupado a su hermana. </p><p>—Está bien, sólo es el piso. Estaré bien por no dormir en mi sillón una noche... </p><p>—También me odias, ¿verdad? — Preguntó sin verlo. Su hermano recordó las épocas de su niñez al verla bajar la cabeza de esa manera. — Quieres tenerme lejos. </p><p>—No es eso, te recuerdo que me amenazaste de muerte para que me mantuviese alejado de ti. — Comentó con una sonrisa. </p><p>—Duerme conmigo, por favor. — Suplicó. — Te necesito esta noche, sólo esta noche. </p><p>Sabía que lo mejor sería rechazar su petición, pero la notó demasiado herida como para atreverse a hacerlo. Seguía preocupándose por ella, a pesar de las peleas y el constante odio. Levantó la manta que dejó en el suelo, usándola para cubrir sus cuerpos. Su hermana envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, ese simple toque fue como experimentar la verdadera magia. </p><p>Mientras acariciaba su cabello, Jacob no dejaba de pensar en aquello que les deparaba. ¿Qué harían ahora que nadie amaba a MC? Tal vez sólo estaban enojados, el amor es imposible de deshacer de un día para el otro. Alguno de ellos debía conservar un sentimiento de amor hacia ella, pensar en eso le daba esperanza.  </p><p>Lo mejor que podían hacer esa noche era tener fe. Si el amor no surgía, el terror más terrible se abalanzaría sobre ellos. Los últimos pensamientos de Jacob se centraron en presagiar un horrible final, uno de los dos podría morir. Siempre muere alguien en las historias de terror. </p><p>Ese pensamiento lo persiguió incluso al despertar, lo que lo llevó a asustarse al notar el vacío a su lado. Saltó de la cama dispuesto a revisar cada pequeño rincón del castillo para buscar a su hermana, hasta que descubrió que ella seguía en la habitación. Sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en el viejo escritorio, y acompañada de varias botellas vacías de vino. </p><p>—¿De dónde sacaste tanto alcohol? — Preguntó impresionado. </p><p>Su hermana se abrazó a una botella vacía. Parecía que jamás se cansaría de lloriquear. </p><p>—Félix. — Balbuceó con los ojos cerrados. </p><p>Su respuesta fue demasiado vaga como para ser interpretada correctamente. ¿Qué se traía su hermana con él? Estuvo con muchos chicos, conocía todo acerca de ellos, pero MC nunca dio detalles sobre Félix. Algo escondía, y los secretos eran peligrosos. </p><p>—Vamos a desayunar, pequeña. — Dijo quitándole la botella de la mano. — Te llenarás el estómago, respirarás aire fresco y luego veremos qué hacer. </p><p>La ayudó a vestirse correctamente, ¿así pasaría su mañana? ¿Peinando a su hermana para que nadie más vea su deplorable estado? Al menos las cosas entre ellos se calmaron, MC se la pasaba cada segundo pegada a él. Siempre enganchada a su brazo, como si buscara un abrazo cálido. </p><p>Terminaron de ordenar el cuarto, cuando Jacob escuchó que su hermana gritaba de dolor. Ella se arrodilló en el suelo, sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo. </p><p>—¡Me duele! — Gritó, apretando los dientes con fuerza. </p><p>—Déjame ver. — Apartó la mano contraria de su hermana para verificar el estado de su brazo. </p><p>En la suave piel comenzaron a dibujarse líneas gruesas y rectas, una al lado de la otra. Contó doce, luego su hermana respiró aliviada. Las marcas seguían allí, ¿qué podían significar? Eran simples líneas del grosor de su dedo índice, separadas por unos pocos centímetros. Pasó sus dedos por la carne ensangrentada, ignorando los quejidos de su hermana; era una señal, sólo quedaba descifrar su significado. </p><p>Era complicado simplemente aparecerse en el Gran Comedor, que sus amigos la ignorasen no ayudaba en nada. Para su fortuna, Rowan y Ben se acercaron en son de paz. Ambos intentaron crear una conversación amable, a pesar de que MC se la pasaba mirando su plato y jugando con su comida. Jacob tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa, dándole un apretón suave para sacarla de sus negativos pensamientos. </p><p>—El asunto es que logramos llegar, gracias a Merlín que no chocamos a esa vaca. — Contó Ben. </p><p>—Disfrutamos viajar en coche, encuentras cierto entretenimiento en mirar por la ventana mientras cuestionas las decisiones de tu vida. — Dijo Rowan. </p><p>Jacob la regañó con la mirada, la chica se ruborizó. </p><p>—Lo importante es que estamos aquí. — Añadió rápidamente ante el gesto de Jacob. — Te acompañaremos y ayudaremos en lo que necesites, MC. </p><p>Su mejor amiga no la escuchaba, su vista estaba dirigida a otra mesa. A unos metros, un estúpido slytherin molestaba a Charlie y Barnaby, creía gracioso burlarse de ellos y su relación. </p><p>Se levantó hecha una furia, sin pensarlo mucho le dio un puñetazo directamente al desconocido. Éste último vociferó un par de insultos, antes de huir despavorido hacia la enfermería. MC encontró cierto placer en descargar su impotencia de esa manera, fue un golpe aun con el efecto del alcohol corriendo por su sangre. </p><p>Barnaby pasó a su lado, ignorándola a ella y a su arrebato físico. Se sintió confundida, ¡acababa de defenderlo! ¿Esa es su manera de decir gracias? Volteó para ver a Charlie, él tampoco parecía querer darle las gracias. </p><p>—No necesitamos que nos defiendas. — Dijo con el odio cargado en su voz. Él salió del comedor, su amiga lo siguió. </p><p>—¿Podemos hablar? </p><p>—Aléjate. — Advirtió entre dientes. </p><p>—Por favor, Charlie. — Suplicó, evitando volver a llorar. — Necesito que me escuches. </p><p>—Tengo asuntos más importantes en los que enfocarme, Barnaby se va a casar y... </p><p>—Espera, ¿qué? — MC sintió que las piernas le temblaban. — ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que todo eso simplemente desaparecía como lo demás... </p><p>—Pues no desapareció. — Contestó molesto. — ¿Crees que nuestras vidas terminan contigo? La abuela de Barnaby se encargó de encontrarle otra prometida, volverán a hacer una ceremonia. Esta vez aumentarán la seguridad, parece que aprendieron la lección. </p><p>—Él no puede casarse... </p><p>—Vete a la mierda. — Dijo empujándola. — ¿A ti desde cuando te importa alguien que no seas tú? </p><p>Él se alejó, aceptó que merecía su desdén. Tomó aire para no hacer una escena en el pasillo, eso se sintió peor de lo que pensó. Quería volver con Jacob, encerrarse en su habitación por siempre, pero el rechazo le quemaba por dentro. Apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera acabar con esa historia, necesitaba recuperarlos. A todos. </p><p>Sus pies conocían el camino, le urgía llegar a las cocinas. Todo comenzó con Jae, podía terminar con él. Intentaba convencerse de aquello a medida que bajaba hacia las mazmorras, él sería la solución a sus problemas. Jae Kim soluciona todo de forma legal o ilegal, siempre cargaba con una respuesta a la situación. </p><p>Esperó afuera de las cocinas, mordiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar. Se abalanzó sobre él apenas distinguió un pedazo de su sudadera amarilla, agradeció que el chico no reaccionara efusivo a su contacto. Si no hubiese estado tan entusiasmada por eso, habría notado que su mirada hacia ella cambió. </p><p>—Jae, que bueno que estás aquí. — Su voz se quebró, las lágrimas pronto volverían a salir. — Tú me escucharás, ¿verdad? Siempre nos llevamos bien, incluso fuiste tan amable conmigo aquella vez en el lago... </p><p>—¡Jae! — Miró al otro lado del pasillo. Chiara esperaba al chico con una sonrisa. </p><p>—Hablaremos luego, tengo una cita con Chiara. — Anunció el contrabandista. </p><p>—¿Qué? — Ninguno escuchó a MC. La chica vio que se alejaban, tomados de la mano como si ella no existiera. </p><p>Se apoyó contra la pared, deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo cuando el ardor en su antebrazo volvió a aparecer. Una vez que el dolor desapareció, MC notó que una de las líneas fue tachada. Le recordó a esas marcas que escribían los presos en sus celdas, dibujas una línea recta por cada día y luego haces otra en forma diagonal. Solo una de las marcas tenía aquella raya diagonal atravesándola, las demás quedaron intactas. </p><p>Quedaban once, ¿once qué? ¿Días? ¿Horas? </p><p>Una idea loca atravesó su mente, ¿podía ser...? ¿O acaso fue casualidad que una de ellas se tachara cuando descubrió la cita de Jae? Como si su brazo le estuviese diciendo que él ya no pertenecía al juego. </p><p>Jae. </p><p>Talbott. </p><p>Bill. </p><p>Charlie. </p><p>Barnaby. </p><p>Penny. </p><p>Mérula. </p><p>Félix. </p><p>Murphy. </p><p>Diego. </p><p>Jacob. </p><p>Skye. </p><p>Doce personas, todas aquellas con quienes tuvo un algo. Sus pretendientes en la historia de amor. </p><p>Las marcas significaban que los estaba perdiendo. Las opciones se le acababan, ¿qué sucedería cuando perdiera al último? Sin enamorados estaría varada, pérdida en un océano de peligro y destrucción. Ahora estaba más convencida que nunca de recuperarlos a todos, “El Autor” jugaba contra ella en una carrera a contrarreloj. </p><p>Había esperanzas, aún con el casamiento de Barnaby y la ira de Charlie sus respectivas líneas seguían allí. Debía encontrar la manera de acercarse nuevamente a ellos, recuperar el vínculo que creyó perdido. Se trataba de lanzarse a cualquiera, quien fuera con tal de acabar con esa horrible situación, ¿quién podría seguir teniendo sentimientos hacia ella? </p><p>Skye lucía como la mejor opción, sin duda alguna. Después de todo, seguía ignorante sobre sus acciones. Jamás tuvo un verdadero acercamiento hacia ella, podría funcionar si se lo proponía. Sólo una cita, una cita y sus problemas desaparecerían. </p><p>Claro que acercarse al estadio de quidditch significaba ver a Murphy. Una puntada de dolor apareció en su pecho, le dolió verlo tan decepcionado de ella. McNully cargó sus sentimientos en silencio, soportando el dolor en soledad, él insistió en que necesitaba alejarse de ella. Si lo hubiese escuchado a tiempo podría haberse alejado para no herirlo. </p><p>Distinguió a Skye hablando con... ¿Erika Rath? ¿Su enemiga mortal mundialmente conocida por todos en Hogwarts? Parkin jugaba con su cabello, parecía ser incapaz de dejar quietas sus manos.  Antes de que pudiese acercarse lo suficiente para intervenir, el dolor en su brazo la detuvo. </p><p>Skye Parkin estaba fuera del juego. </p><p>Se frotó el antebrazo, intentando calmar el ardor que allí se presentaba. Genial, ¿ahora Skye se interesó en Erika? Ridículo, aun después de dejarle cartas de amor sin firmas en su casillero. ¿En dónde quedó su sentido del compromiso? Se volvió engorroso distinguir si su enojo contra la jugadora estaba justificado o si sólo se sentía así por llegar tarde. </p><p>Ahora sólo quedaban diez marcas. El tiempo, las oportunidades, todos huía de ella. No era fácil pensar en positivo cuando todos se alejaban de ella sin remedio. Si todo acabaría así, si perdería a sus amigos por cada vez que intentase acercarse a ellos... No podía soportarlo, excedía sus capacidades.  </p><p>¿Qué haría cuando quedase sola? Para protegerlos debía volver a contactar con ellos, pero cada uno de sus acercamientos los separaba. Ellos se negaban a entender y a creer, ¡todo lo que hizo fue por su propio bien! Tal vez se desvió de sus verdaderas intenciones en ciertos momentos, pero ¿quién podía culparla por distraerse? La llegada de Félix a su vida, su convicción acerca de enfocar la trama en bromas, el encuentro de su hermano... </p><p>Podría culparse en otro momento. En ese instante, toda su concentración debía volcarse a sus pretendientes. Barnaby sería difícil de alcanzar, era más conveniente enfocarse en otra persona. El problema sería decidir quién. ¿A quién le dolería más perder? A todos, por supuesto. ¿Cómo elegir a una persona por encima de la otra? Las dudas no dejaban de surgir, ¿debería elegir por conveniencia o por amor? </p><p>Amor. Eso fue lo que la metió en problemas en primer lugar.  </p><p>Si esa clase de sentimientos estaba dentro de ella entonces le era complicado distinguirlos. Tal vez sólo se negaba, huía de la verdad. Pasó años de amistad con todos sus compañeros, buscando bóvedas, haciendo bromas, pasando cientos de aventuras. Era hora de dar su máximo esfuerzo, dejar de escapar a todos los sentimientos que temió durante tanto tiempo y lo mejor sería comenzar por su primera gran decepción amorosa.  </p><p>Perdió la fuerza de pelea en cuanto se paró frente al salón de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, ¿qué buscaba allí? Debió planificar mejor ese encuentro, tomarse un tiempo para decidir cómo se sentía realmente. Estaba claro que su relación con Félix Rosier tuvo cientos de altibajos, que irradiaron odio y rencor cada segundo juntos, pero todo cambió a medida que se dieron una pequeña tregua. ¿Esa paz seguiría allí? Dispuesta a soportar lo que se avecinaba... </p><p>Abrió la puerta, gracias a la conveniencia de la trama no había nadie allí. Sólo Félix y ella. </p><p>Volvió a arrepentirse de estar ahí, sin lugar a dudas debió planificar mejor ese encuentro. Ninguna palabra salía de su boca, sólo podía quedarse apoyada contra la puerta a la vez que se sentía pequeña conforme él la miraba.  </p><p>—No tienes nada que hacer aquí. —Dijo Félix. </p><p>Debía juntar toda la fortaleza y valentía que cupiera en su pequeño cuerpo de estudiante, pero ¿por qué no lo lograba? </p><p>—Vamos a hablar. — Ordenó, su confianza fluctuaba ante el temor de que todo saliera mal. </p><p>Él se acercó, intentando abrir la puerta. MC uso el peso de su cuerpo para impedirle salir. </p><p>—Vete. </p><p>—No pienso hacerlo, Félix. No hasta que me escuches. </p><p>—¿Crees que estoy de humor para alguna mentira o excusa tuya? Tenías razón, debí alejarme de ti. </p><p>—¿En serio piensas dejarme así? —Preguntó rencorosa. Ese sentimiento era nuevo, ¿o no? Se percibía como la ira, el odio que cargó contra él desde hace dos años. —Intento darte una explicación, porque creo que la mereces.  </p><p>—No quiero nada de ti. — Intentó abrir la puerta otra vez, MC volvió a apoyar su cuerpo contra ésta. </p><p>—Deja de ser tan testarudo, Rosier. — El descontrol de la situación la hacía enojar. — Al menos yo tengo las agallas de decirte que lo lamento. </p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Ahora él también estaba molesto. </p><p>—Oh genial ¿eso sí lo escuchas? </p><p>—Estás loca si crees que permitiré que me eches en cara lo que pasó, te he pedido disculpas mil veces, intenté recuperar nuestra relación, ¡asesine a cuatro personas por ti! </p><p>—¡Eso da igual, maldita sea! Estoy aquí porque no quiero perderte otra vez, y menos por una tontería. </p><p>—No fue una tontería, mientras yo peleaba por nosotros tú te la pasabas en los brazos de otro. </p><p>—Quizás porque entre nosotros nunca hubo nada, ¡eres demasiado cobarde como para dar el primer paso! —Sintió que perdía el punto de la conversación, ¿no estaba allí para hablar serenamente con Félix? Porque estaba sucediendo todo lo contrario. </p><p>—¿Yo soy el que tiene miedo? Te recuerdo que nunca tuviste una relación con nadie porque te aterra involucrarte sentimentalmente con cualquier ser humano. </p><p>—¿Por qué será? ¿Tal vez porque la única persona que amaba me traicionó? Te amaba Félix, eras todo para mí. — Perdió la batalla, las traicioneras lágrimas volvieron a salir. Algo positivo salió de aquel arrebato, sirvió para que ambos se calmaran un poco.— ¿Crees que es fácil para mí simplemente dejarte ir?  </p><p>—¿Por qué me buscas a mí? Sabes que nuestra relación es un desastre, arruiné tu vida y aún así me enojo contigo como si me debieras algo. </p><p>—No lo sé, yo... </p><p>—¿Me amas? </p><p>Creyó que se ahogaría, y no precisamente por el aire que se transformó desde aquella vez en la playa. De repente no encontró el valor para verlo a los ojos, y él no dejaba de mirarla esperando su respuesta. Tragó saliva, el corazón se le saldría del pecho si seguía sin contestar. </p><p>—No lo sé. — Contestó, rendida ante su verdad. — Tienes razón, soy una cobarde. </p><p>Huyó del salón, sin dejarle oportunidad para decir algo. Maldita sea, ¡sólo debía decir que sí! Pero eso sería mentir, ¿verdad? Su “No lo sé” fue real, ¿cómo demonios esperaba que le diera otra respuesta? Necesitaba tiempo -que no tenía- para reconsiderarlo. Al menos ninguna línea fue tachada en su brazo, todavía le quedaba una oportunidad. Aun así, esa sensación de perderlo todo con Félix seguía en alguna parte de su cuerpo. </p><p>Caminó hasta el Patio, tal vez no era la mejor opción para alejarse dado que todos se reunían allí. Los únicos rostros conocidos que distinguió fueron los de Badeea y Talbott, reunidos alrededor de un caballete. La chica se mostraba entusiasmada, agitando su pincel mientras conversaba sobre el equilibrio de colores y su inspiración para crear aquella pintura. Talbott se veía... Diferente. Sonreía, prestaba atención a sus palabras.  </p><p>Lamentablemente, cuando intentó acercarse a ellos, él se alejó. Intentó que Badeea no viera lo mucho que le afectó su actuar, pensar en todo lo que le costó acercarse a él... Se acercó a la pintora. Intentando espantar todos los recuerdos con el animago. No funcionó muy bien, principalmente al ver de cerca la pintura. </p><p>—Es muy bello, Badeea. —Reconocería esa águila en cualquier lado. ¿De verdad perdió cualquier lazo con él?  </p><p>—¡Gracias! Talbott dijo lo mismo. —Contestó con una sonrisa. —Esta ave siempre pasa por aquí, ¿sabes? Es preciosa, por eso decidí pintarla. </p><p>—Hiciste un trabajo excelente. — Admitió, intentando conservar la calma. Saber que jamás volvería a hablar con Talbott era una tortura. —Hiciste un trabajo aún mejor al hablar con Winger, él no charla con cualquiera. </p><p>—Es tan agradable, no entiendo cómo puede ser tan solitario. </p><p>—Sólo necesita confiar... Y creo que tú serías la indicada para que él se abriera. — Sus palabras dolieron como el infierno. Pero sabía que Badeea sería mejor compañía que ella, le haría bien relacionarse con alguien de buen corazón. </p><p>—¿De verdad? </p><p>—Claro, eres dulce y todos se sienten cómodos contigo. Creo que Talbott apreciará la buena compañía que puedas ofrecerle. </p><p>—¿Y qué hay de ti? — Preguntó confundida. — Por como lo dices parece que ya no te acercarás a él. </p><p>Forzó una sonrisa, luego apretó los labios al sentirse poco convincente. Badeea no necesitaba estar al tanto de sus problemas. </p><p>—¿Puedes prometer que lo cuidarás? Sólo quiero que esté bien. —Dijo en murmullo, el corazón en su pecho era apretado con excesiva fuerza. La pintora pareció ver su angustia, pero prefirió esperar a que ella tuviera el valor de comentárselo. </p><p>—Lo prometo.  </p><p>Se marchó antes de que su propio sentimentalismo terminase por traicionarla. Necesitaba un trago, una botella, un bidón del alcohol más puro y dañino. También le caerían bien unas buenas drogas, pero Jae estaba demasiado ocupado en su cita con Chiara Lobosca. No era agradable saber que su amigo contrabandista encontró a alguien tan rápido, alguien mejor que ella. Tal vez Chiara fuera una mujer lobo, pero estaba llena de un corazón noble y compasivo. </p><p>Su brazo volvió a doler, no se molestó en revisarlo otra vez. </p><p>¿Ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Buscar a sus otros amigos para perderlos uno a uno? Para su suerte, o mala suerte, no necesito realizar ninguna acción o tomar una decisión. McGonagall se acercó a ella con un gesto reservado, ¿acaso se enteró que estuvo robando botellas de licor de su reserva de profesores? Seguro apestaba a alcohol, ni se molestó en ocultar su ebriedad ante nadie así que sería la opción más segura. </p><p>—El director quiere verte, Jacob te está esperando allá. </p><p>Maldición. Si Jacob estaba involucrado no podía ser algo bueno, ¿o acaso él planeó esa reunión? Lo gracioso de la situación era pensar que finalmente ambos serían llevados a la oficina del director, los estudiantes más revoltosos de la historia de hogwarts fueron atrapados y cumplirán su castigo. </p><p>Jacob no compartía su misma perspectiva, lo notó inquieto, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras subían las escaleras hacia la oficina.  </p><p>—¿Sigues ebria? — Preguntó su hermano en un murmullo. Dumbledore estaba de pie frente a su escritorio. </p><p>—Sólo un poco, ¿eso es importante? </p><p>—Te ves como la mierda. </p><p>—Merlín, me harás llorar. — Pasó una mano por su rostro, temiendo que su advertencia se hiciera realidad. </p><p>—¿Qué ocurrió? </p><p>—Dejé ir a Talbott. — Su voz se quebró, no era el mejor momento para llorar. — Mierda, es Talbott. Simplemente me rendí y dejé que se alejara de mí... </p><p>—Lamento interrumpirlos, pero tengo una trágica noticia que darles. — Anunció el director. </p><p>Los siguientes momentos fueron extraños. Escuchó a Dumbledore, sus palabras, las lágrimas de su hermano, pero no parecía que le afectaran. Flotaba sobre aquel anuncio lleno de desgracia, como si simplemente estuviese observando la situación. Por unos segundos se quedó quieta, sin reaccionar ante nada. Imperturbable como nunca, finalmente recordó algunas frases de su director, pero la más importante -y que resumía mejor la situación- fue: </p><p>“— Sus padres están muertos.” </p><p>Recordó que hace unos dos minutos estaba llorando por un chico, por varios chicos en realidad. Así que su siguiente reacción podía ser lógica, ¿llorar? Aceptable. ¿Reír? Aceptable de igual manera, la gente reacciona de forma extraña ante la muerte. Cualquier emoción habría sido válida, nadie la juzgaría. </p><p>Seguía sin moverse, incluso con Jacob lloriqueando y golpeando las paredes por su ira. Parpadeo un par de veces, ¿un reflejo suficiente de su estado emocional? Necesitaba respuestas ante su vacío empático, le urgía hacer algo, lo que fuera. Tal vez pensar en sus padres ayudaría, recordar los buenos momentos y... </p><p>Su madre. </p><p>Su madre nunca supo que Jacob seguía con vida. </p><p>Esa mujer pasó cada segundo de su existencia intentando deshacer el recuerdo de su hijo, quitando fotos, llorando por las noches cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba. Sí, lograba verla en la cocina, con la mirada perdida y una taza de café en las manos. Fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que nada cambió. </p><p>También veía a su padre, intentando rescatar un matrimonio que poco a poco caía en un pozo sin fondo. Ese pobre hombre demostró menos sentimientos que ella en ese momento, pero al menos estaba allí para consolarla cuando era urgente. </p><p>En ese momento lo sintió, la pequeña lágrima que salió de su ojo para recorrer un camino hasta su barbilla. Rememoró la última cena familiar, sus padres notaron el cambio que Jacob traía en su mirada y en todo su ser, hubo una pequeña discusión al respecto sobre responsabilidades y familia. El postre fue delicioso, su padre siempre adoró la comida de su esposa. Esa noche su hermano se encerró en su habitación, las buenas hermanas menores le llevan una ración extra de postre a sus hermanos mayores.  </p><p>Carajo, sus padres murieron. </p><p>Dumbledore les permitió ir al funeral, pasar un tiempo en su casa. Jacob habló por ella, al ver que MC no parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos. La arrastró hasta su habitación, buscando algo de ropa para el sepelio. Su hermana buscó entre las botellas que dejó esa mañana, encontrando una llena hasta la mitad, bebió sin detenerse un segundo. </p><p>—Sigo pensando en Talbott. —Murmuró, olfateando el aroma que salía de la botella. </p><p>Su hermano se detuvo un momento, luego continuó empacando. </p><p>—¿Sabías que él, al principio, no quería ser mi amigo? Temía ser lastimado. — Siguió diciendo, perdiéndose en el alcohol. </p><p>—MC, detente. </p><p>—Nuestros padres murieron por la boda, ¿cierto? Porque me escapé, los condené a muerte. Creí ser más poderosa que “El autor”, pero nadie puede enfrentar sus mandamientos. </p><p>—No es el momento para hablar sobre eso. </p><p>—¿Crees que si la historia finaliza ellos volverán a la vida? </p><p>Silencio. Hace rato que Jacob dejó de empacar. Él la miró fijamente, sus ojos confirmaron sus palabras. </p><p>—No lo sé, MC. Creo que no. </p><p>—Nosotros también moriremos. —Arrojó la botella a una esquina de la habitación, escuchó como se quebraba. — Sólo quedan nueve marcas en mi brazo, cuando desaparezcan todas entonces moriremos. </p><p>—¿Nueve? ¿De qué hablas? </p><p>—Es la cuenta regresiva, Jacob. Estoy perdiendo pretendientes, mi historia de amor está despareciendo... — Se levantó la manga de la camiseta, demostrando las líneas tachadas. </p><p>—Lo resolveremos, pero necesito que dejes de beber. Iremos al funeral de nuestros padres, ¿puedes mantener la compostura hasta que pase? — Preguntó Jacob suplicante. Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de darle una respuesta positiva a su petición. </p><p>Jacob se cargó el bolso al hombro, Dumbledore dijo que un transportador los estaría esperando en su oficina cuando terminasen de prepararse. Salieron de su habitación, pero su hermana se detuvo a medio camino. La vio más pensativa de lo normal, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviese analizando sus opciones. Se dio la vuelta, para gritarle a alguien a unos metros de distancia. </p><p>—¡Diego! — Gritó para llamar su atención. </p><p>El nombrado no se acercó, habló a los gritos desde la distancia. </p><p>—¿Qué? </p><p>—¿Amas a alguien? —Vociferó su hermana con tranquilidad. </p><p>—No me interesan las relaciones serias así que mi respuesta es no. — Respondió. </p><p>—¡Gracias por tu respuesta! </p><p>MC mostró una sonrisa suave, una de verdad. Caminaron en silencio hacia la oficina del director, su hermano sintió que se volvería loco ante su repentino estado de ánimo. Primero se quedó como una estatua cuando anunciaron la muerte de sus padres, ¿y ahora mostraba una pequeña sonrisa por escuchar a un chico decir que no le interesaban las relaciones serias? </p><p>—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Inquirió Jacob.  </p><p>—Mi comprobación de cierta teoría. </p><p>—¿Qué teoría? </p><p>—Nada importante, pero... ¿No te parece raro que haya considerado a Diego como un posible pretendiente? Lo conozco, ese chico coquetea con objetos inanimados. — Comentó MC, su hermano seguía sin ver lo interesante o raro del cuestionamiento. </p><p>—¿A dónde quieres llegar? </p><p>—Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto por ahora. En especial ahora que ninguna de mis líneas fue marcada por ese “rechazo”, piénsalo. </p><p>¿Pensar qué? MC perdía una línea por cada pretendiente que perdía, pero con Diego no ocurrió. Si él fuera el elegido o una posibilidad tendría que haber ocurrido algo, la piel de su hermana debía haber reaccionado al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Acaso Diego no tenía lugar en la trama de amor? Si no era él, ¿entonces quién?  </p><p>Su llegada al funeral fue cualquier cosa menos agradable. Sus padres tuvieron el mismo pensamiento que MC: Los padres de esos niños murieron sin saber que su hijo estaba con vida. Sus familiares decidieron que les darían su espacio, algo que agradecieron en silencio. </p><p>MC pensó acerca de su vestimenta, el vestido hasta las rodillas, los lentes oscuros, el enorme sombrero, ¿fue su elección o “el autor” seguía allí? No se molestó en cuestionarse algo así, permitió que su hermano utilizara su chaqueta para cubrirla. Tampoco se replanteó la comodidad que volvió a sentir a su lado, claro que él era lo único que le quedaba y eso era complicado de desentrañar. </p><p>—¿Ya viste quién está ahí? — Susurró MC. —Es la tía Carla. </p><p>Jacob carraspeó, intentando ocultar su risa. </p><p>—Por favor, lo último que quiero es que me hagas reír en el funeral de mis padres. — Suplicó, sin ocultar su curiosidad ante su tía. </p><p>—El cielo sigue negro, nadie parece notarlo. — Comentó, una ventizca sacudió levemente su vestido. </p><p>—Sólo nosotros. — Confirmó. </p><p>Escucharon pacientemente las anécdotas de sus parientes, intentando guardar el debido respeto. Sus abuelos tuvieron la amabilidad de llevarlos hasta su hogar, charlando sobre lo angustiados que estaban por la noticia. Prometieron que se harían cargo de ellos, sus adorables e inocentes nietos, a toda costa. </p><p>Su hogar les ofreció una cálida bienvenida solitaria. Todo seguía en su lugar, quieto e intocable como un museo. Jacob subió las escaleras, y su hermana se quedó en la cocina. MC acarició los azulejos de las paredes, como si fuera la primera vez que los veía; parece que alguien salpicó un poco de su café esa mañana, seguramente su madre. </p><p>Revolvió en las alacenas, su padre siempre guardaba un whisky especial para los invitados. Sonrió al encontrarlo, la botella con contenido anaranjado brilló ante sus ojos. La destapó con fuerza, deleitándose por aroma añejo que provenía de su contenido. Decidió que bebería directamente del pico de la botella, buscar copas sería un esfuerzo inútil y un protocolo innecesario. </p><p>Bebió, pensando en que la muerte de sus progenitores era claramente su culpa. Debió concentrarse en lo que quería el autor y no en perder el tiempo como una idiota. Si hubiese hecho caso a las advertencias de Duncan, él siempre la ayudó aun cuando no lo merecía. ¿Cómo le pagó? Tratándolo como basura. </p><p>Alejó la botella de sus labios, ardía como el demonio y ni siquiera llegó a terminarla. Al menos funcionó para nublar sus sentidos, pero no de la forma que hubiese deseado. ¿Eso también era su culpa? Dio un grito y estrelló la botella contra la pared, cualquier objeto que llegara a sus manos fue arrojado sin piedad para verlo quebrarse sin salvación. </p><p>Se tambaleó hasta la sala de estar, no se trataba sólo de romper. Quería destruir esa casa, verla deshacerse en pedazos. Arrojó los cuadros familiares contra las paredes, sin preocuparse si el cristal la hería o no. Las verdaderas lastimaduras las tenía dentro de ella, la quemaban por dentro y convertían su existencia en un infierno.  </p><p>Jacob bajó las escaleras, pero no impidió su destrucción. Esperó, creyendo firmemente que sólo se trataba de un berrinche común en ella. Tenía razón, su hermana no duró mucho tiempo en ese estado de odio. Diez largos minutos después, se quedó sin nada más que destruir y eso fue suficiente para ella.  </p><p> Sin decir palabra alguna, subió hasta la recamara de sus padres. Jacob la siguió, ciertamente expectante de su próximo movimiento. MC se arrojó a la cama, abrazando la almohada en la que normalmente su padre apoyaba su cabeza para dormir. Su hermano la oyó sollozar, se acostó a su lado para estar viéndola de frente.  </p><p>Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo que él acomodaba uno de los mechones de su revoltoso cabello. MC tomó su mano, dejando de llorar al fin. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, sabiendo que eran el único consuelo del otro. Jacob vio que su hermana soltaba la almohada para así poder abrazarlo a él, ¿qué podía decirle para hacer que se sintiera mejor? Tal vez comenzar por la verdad, la que ella se negaba a escuchar. </p><p>—Esto no es tu culpa, MC. Necesito que te lo grabes en esa cabeza tan linda que tienes. </p><p>Sonrió ante sus palabras, Jacob realmente era malo para consolar a las personas. Al enfocar su mirada en él, recordó algo, una situación que los involucró a los dos hace mucho tiempo. Él lo notó, vio que se debatía sobre si alejarse o quedarse allí. </p><p>—Aquí pasó la primera vez. —Dijo en un susurro. Su hermano suspiró y cerró los ojos por un instante, deseoso de evitar esa conversación. </p><p>—Lo sé. </p><p>—¿En qué pensabas cuando pasó? —Preguntó sin alejarse de él. </p><p>—Honestamente, no lo sé. Deberíamos dejar de hablar sobre eso, sólo quieres sacar el tema porque estás borracha. </p><p>—No tanto, sólo tomé media botella. — El aroma a whisky que salía de sus labios no daba la mejor impresión, pero no mentía. Jacob debía confiar en ella, aunque sea solo una vez. —Además tengo derecho a saber. </p><p>—Ya te dije que no lo sé. —Insistió. </p><p>—¿Por qué te detuviste? — Inquirió MC. Ninguno de los dos se movió, como si esperaran que alguien llegase para interrumpirlos y detener la conversación. </p><p>—Dijiste mi nombre, fue como si me devolvieras a la realidad. — Confesó él en un murmullo. </p><p>—¿En el armario también dije tu nombre? </p><p>—Sí, pero no fue eso lo que me detuvo. Fue Emily. </p><p>—Si ella no hubiese llegado ¿te habrías detenido? — Hizo una mueca ante la mención de ese nombre. Las palabras que ella le dijo en el baño de chicas volvieron a su mente, intentó espantarlas de su cabeza. </p><p>—MC... </p><p>—Dímelo. </p><p>—No. Sé que es la última respuesta que quieres escuchar y lo lamento, pero no me habría detenido. </p><p>Sin previo aviso, ella lo besó. Jacob creyó que finalmente enloqueció, pronto despertaría en una bóveda maldita sin ella y abrazando un esqueleto para saciar la ausencia de su persona. Su hermana se movió más contra su cuerpo, como si buscara incentivar el contacto entre ellos.  </p><p>Aprendió la lección desde la última vez, Jacob no dejaría que sus impulsos volviesen a jugarle una mala pasada. No le arruinaría la vida, complicando la relación que tanto intentó rescatar. Perder a sus padres y a su hermana estaba fuera de sus planes, algo que definitivamente impediría a toda costa. </p><p>Intentó alejarse de ella, pero MC cobraba fuerza por cada fallido tentativa de separación.  </p><p>—Para con eso, realmente no quieres hacerlo. </p><p>—¿Quién dice? —Volvió a buscar sus labios, su hermano creyó que no podría soportarlo un minuto más. </p><p>—Estás borracha, intentando besarme en la cama de nuestros padres recientemente fallecidos... </p><p>—Todos lo hacen. — Se puso a horcajadas de él, moviendo sus caderas en una zona de peligro inminente. </p><p>—Si no te detienes ahora voy a sacar mi varita y lo lamentarás, estás advertida. — Su amenaza sonó débil, principalmente porque apenas podía concentrarse con ella moviéndose así. </p><p>—¿Por qué no sólo te callas y disfrutas? —Regresó a sus labios, atacándolos con fiereza. </p><p>Jacob usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para ponerla debajo de él, una mala posición sin duda alguna. Ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de él, lo que complicaba aún más su intento de ponerse serio. ¿Cómo detenerla? ¿Tendría que llegar al límite de lanzarle un hechizo para cesar la situación? MC no se rendía con los besos, como si estuviese desesperada por ellos. </p><p>—Me amas, ¿verdad? Eres la única persona que me ama, ¿seguirás amándome a pesar de todo? Dime que sí, Jacob. Necesito escucharlo. </p><p>Así que se trataba de eso. MC simplemente era una chica borracha que perdió demasiadas cosas en un día, y sus intenciones sólo eran para no perder también a su hermano. Notó su angustia cuando finalmente se alejó de ella, sentándose a una distancia prudencial para que no volviese a abalanzarse sobre él. </p><p>—Es hora de volver a Hogwarts. — Dijo con cariño ante la mirada preocupada de su hermana. </p><p>Jacob sintió cierto remordimiento. Ese fue el primer beso entre ambos, y estaba lejos de ser lo que tanto imaginó. </p><p>Después de eso, MC no volvió a la habitación de su hermano. Recorrió los terrenos del colegio, en búsqueda de paz mental. Esconderse en la reserva de criaturas mágicas le pareció buena idea, a pesar de que ese sitio le recordaba sus momentos con Barnaby. </p><p>Intentó encontrar alguna lógica ante lo ocurrido, ¿por qué le impidió avanzar? ¿Acaso no la amaba? Que ridiculez pensar así, después de todas las amenazas y golpes que le dio antes. Lejos de aliviarla, le preocupaba de sobremanera. Su rechazo debería haber eliminado otra línea, ¿por qué no ocurrió? A menos que él si la amara, pero decidiera que lo mejor sería no hacerlo en la cama de sus padres. Cierta lógica recaía en un pensamiento tan coherente. </p><p>Se detuvo para vomitar, tanto alcohol fue mala idea. Al menos su sistema interno podría respirar por un segundo. Quien sabe hasta cuando, perdió el dominio de su autocontrol y buen juicio hace tiempo. Limpió los restos del vómito de sus labios, se sintió patética y terriblemente deplorable. </p><p>Sobre una colina distinguió a Charlie, ¿qué observaba desde allí? Se acercó para averiguarlo, luego lo entendió. Aquel lugar ofrecía una vista increíble del bosque prohibido, más precisamente de la boda que se celebraba en ese sitio. Los sollozos de su amigo la distrajeron del dolor al sentir que otra línea indicaba que perdió a otro de sus pretendientes. Barnaby realmente se casó, su vida quedó condenada y ligada a alguien más, una chica con ideales puristas. </p><p>—Charlie, lo lamento. — Atinó a decir, conmovida por el dolor que el Weasley expresaba. </p><p>Él se pasó la manga del uniforme por el rostro, intentando limpiar inútilmente todo rastro de dolor. </p><p>—¡Deberías lamentarlo! — Exclamó con el rostro rojo. — Esto es tu culpa. </p><p>—¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué? </p><p>—No lo sé, y me da igual. Me hace sentir mejor pensar que si no fuera por ti, él estaría conmigo. </p><p>—Charlie, así no es como funciona... </p><p>—¡Lo perdí! ¿Sabes lo especial que él es para mí? — Su rostro se deformó en una mueca de pura pena y dolor. Soltó más lágrimas de las que creía posibles, dejando que bajaran por sus pecas definidas. —¿Tienes alguna de lo especial que eras tú para mí? </p><p>—Tienes razón, esto es mi culpa. Y nunca supe lo especial que era para ti porque nunca me tomé el tiempo para averiguarlo. — Dijo sin rodeos, evitando que su llanto fuera contagioso. </p><p>Charlie la miró impresionado por unos segundos, en poco tiempo volvió a sumirse en su pena. </p><p>—Lamento no haber sido lo que esperabas, de verdad. — Siguió diciendo. Las palabras caían como un torrente, con fuerza y sin posibilidad de ser detenidas. — Ustedes merecían a una persona que estuviese comprometida, que los amase con la misma intensidad. </p><p>—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Nunca nos amaste? </p><p>—No dije eso, ustedes son lo más especial de mí. — Admitió con una sonrisa. —Sí es cierto que no estaba preparada psicológicamente para enfrentar una relación de ese tamaño, aun así debí ser clara con ustedes. Entiendo si quieres alejarte de mí, comprendo si Barnaby no quiere volver a verme, me lo merezco. </p><p>—Yo... — Charlie se veía dubitativo. </p><p>—Pero tengo que decirte que perderlos será el golpe más duro que me hayan dado en la vida, ¿crees que dormiré tranquila sabiendo el daño que provoqué y que ustedes se alejaron por mi culpa? Apenas puedo pensar en eso, ustedes...  </p><p>Charlie la abrazó antes de que pudiese decir algo más.  </p><p>—Perdóname Charlie, perdónenme los dos. — Suplicó, aferrándose a aquel abrazo con el temor de que fuera el último.  </p><p>Una cosa buena salió de aquella situación, no perdió a Charlie. Ninguna línea fue borrada, lo que también significaba algo más: Si no perdió a Charlie, tampoco perdería a Barnaby. Ellos dos estaban unidos, seguramente encontraría la manera de recuperar el trazo que pertenecía a su amigo slytherin. Incluso con el matrimonio realizado, tuvo fe de que todo mejoraría. </p><p>A pesar de lo motivador que parecía el futuro, ocho marcas de doce era una baja terrible. Tuvo suerte de no perder otra en base a su encuentro con Charlie.  </p><p>Distinguió la noche dado que todos los estudiantes hablaban sobre ir a sus cuartos a dormir, pero no fue a su sala común. De todos allí no había nada esperándola, sus amigos volverían a ignorarla o a intentar conversaciones incómodas. Decidió ir en dirección a unos extraños sonidos, parecían explosiones. </p><p>No tardó mucho en identificar su procedencia. Alguien estaba usando los muñecos de práctica en el terreno de la clase de vuelo. Ese alguien resultó ser Bill Weasley, demasiado distraído en utilizar sus hechizos de fuego como para notarla. Se acercó a él con su varita en mano, sólo por si algún encantamiento corría la desgracia de desviarse y golpearla con todo. </p><p>—Bill. </p><p>Él la ignoró. </p><p>—¿Puedes hablar conmigo? Por favor. </p><p>—Deberías estar en tu torre, ¿sabes qué puedo descontarte puntos? </p><p>—Lo sé, y sé que tú puedes perder puntos por las amenazas. — tragó saliva. Si no ponía de su parte entonces lo perdería. </p><p>—¿A eso viniste? ¿A burlarte? </p><p>—No, vine porque sé que te lastimé y quiero que me perdones. </p><p>Bill soltó una carcajada, estupefacto ante sus palabras y la osadía de enfrentarlo. </p><p>—Vete de aquí. </p><p>—No me iré, me conoces. Sabes que soy insistente. </p><p>—¿En serio esperas que te perdone? Te recuerdo que no solo jugaste conmigo, sino que también lo hiciste con mi hermano. — Atacó. </p><p>—Nunca quise que ninguno saliera lastimado. Sabes porqué hice las cosas, aún si no quieres creerme. </p><p>—Me alegra que sepas de antemano que no me tragaré ninguna de tus mentiras. — Él se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a continuar atacando los muñecos. MC corrió para ponerse frente, debía enfrentarlo a toda costa. — Deja de insistir. </p><p>—¿Sabes por qué hago esto? Porque sé que mi vida sin ti será vacía, igual que lo fue cuando mi hermano despareció. </p><p>—Bueno, Jacob regresó. Llena el hueco con él. </p><p>—Ese es punto, ¿sabes? Hay algo que no puedo llenar, algo que necesita ser completado únicamente por ti. —Afirmó sin temor. — ¿Quién estuvo siempre para mí? Tú. ¿Quién me acompañó y cuidó cuando nadie más lo hizo? Tú.  </p><p>—Sí, hice todo eso por ti. Mira lo bien que resultó. </p><p>— Bill, haré lo imposible para que sigas a mi lado.  </p><p>—¡Deja de intentarlo! ¿Puedes pensar un maldito segundo en lo que significa para mí? — Gritó, MC dio un respingo ante su repentino ataque de ira. — No puedes hacerlo, porque no te pones en mi lugar. </p><p>—¿Sabes por qué no lo hago? Porque soy egoísta, apenas puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea saber que podré saludarte al día siguiente. </p><p>—Parece que concordamos en algo, eres malditamente egoísta. — Respondió entre dientes. </p><p>Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de MC, gracias a Merlín que conocía a ese chico como a la palma de su mano. Que Bill baje la cabeza intentando ocultar sus ojos, significaba que se rendía. Ganó esa batalla, “el autor” no se lo arrebataría tan fácil. </p><p>—¿Podemos intentarlo otra vez? Déjame ganarme tu amistad otra vez. — MC tomó su mano, él no rechazó el contacto. </p><p>—Yo... </p><p>Bill levantó su cabeza, algo andaba mal. Sus ojos no parecían los de él, parecía vacío y sin alma. Él comenzó a caminar, pasos lentos arrastrando los pies. MC lo miró confundida, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿hacia dónde iba? Notó que su amigo dejó su varita en el suelo, intentó inclinarse para recogerla hasta que algo se lo impidió. </p><p>La neblina. La neblina regresó a su mente, obligándola a hundirse en ella. Antes de siquiera poder hacer algo, a paso lento siguió a Bill. No recuerda cuánto tiempo tomó, pero aparecieron en el bosque prohibido, apenas separados por unos pocos metros de distancia. </p><p>Despertar fue agotador, casi como si la neblina les hubiese robado toda la energía.  </p><p>—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Bill, apenas recuperándose. —¿Qué hacemos aquí? </p><p>—No lo sé. — MC palmeó su bolsillo, su varita quedó en el campo de vuelo junto con la de su amigo y eso la inquietó. — Tenemos que irnos. </p><p>Avanzó unos pasos, chocando contra algo duro. Puso sus manos sobre aquella pared invisible tanteando una salida, descubrió que estaba encerrada en una especie de caja no muy espaciosa. William se acercó a ella, asombrado de verla aprisionada sin ninguna señal aparente. </p><p>—Mierda, mi varita. — Masculló Bill. — Tendremos que buscar otra solución... </p><p>—¡BILL! </p><p>Mientras él hablaba, ella notó algo que se acercaba entre las sombras. Tan enorme e intimidante como la última vez, el lobo negro regresó para cobrar las víctimas que antes no pudo. Se abalanzó sobre el chico, usando su fuerza para retenerlo bajo su peso. </p><p>—¡No! ¡Bill! </p><p>Golpeó el cristal con sus puños, dando patadas que no ofrecieron resultado alguno. La primera salpicadura de sangré chocó contra aquella caja invisible, gritó con fuerza al ver que su amigo era asesinado violentamente ante sus ojos.  </p><p>La criatura desgarró su cuerpo, Bill parecía no dar el brazo a torcer, pero sus fuerzas disminuían conforme las laceraciones en su cuerpo aumentaban. El lobo se detuvo, miró a la chica con sus ojos rojos inyectados en sangre, gruñó salvajemente y volvió a esconderse en el bosque. </p><p>Su cárcel desapareció, dándole la oportunidad de avanzar hacia su amigo. Cayó de rodillas, aferrándose al cuerpo a la vez que soltaba un grito desgarrador. Su brazo izquierdo quedó medio desprendido de dónde pertenecía, apenas sosteniéndose por unos pocos ligamentos que no fueron cortados. </p><p>Él aún se movía, pequeños espasmos que indicaban que pronto dejaría de hacerlo. Quería actuar, hacer algo para salvarlo, pero ¿qué? ¿la ayuda llegaría a tiempo antes de que la vida abandonase su cuerpo? Bill estuvo a unos segundos de aceptarla de nuevo en su vida, sólo para que al final se le fuera arrebatado de esa manera. </p><p>Sintió un ardor en el brazo, muy lentamente una línea buscaba atravesar otra. Se aferró con más ganas a su cuerpo, gritando por la desesperación de sentirse tan impotente ante la situación. Si la línea era eliminada no sería por rechazo, sino por muerte. </p><p>—Bill, no... Sigue mi voz, ¿de acuerdo? Todo estará bien. Por favor, no mueras. No te atrevas a hacerlo. — Los espasmos comenzaron a ser menos, la respiración del chico se hizo más lenta. —Por favor, por favor, Bill. Si tú mueres yo también, ¿entiendes? Si mueres entonces me matarás.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sólo esperen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Primero tiene que ver a Bill siendo atacado, ¿y ahora despierta dos años hacia atrás en el tiempo?<br/>Eso no es lo peor...<br/>Jacob consigue Amortentia.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, no me gusta concentrarme más en ciertos personajes que en otros. Lamentablemente era necesario, espero poder cambiar eso en el siguiente capítulo.<br/>De todos modos, le di su espacio a MC. Lo merece.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El rumor sobre MC atacando a su amigo violentamente comenzó a circular en el momento en que un estudiante desvelado los vio llegar a la enfermería bajo la supervisión del profesor Kettleburn, quien casualmente recorría los terrenos del bosque prohibido en busca de su quimera perdida. </p><p>Fue un escándalo, y los profesores apenas pudieron contener las miradas de los estudiantes que se escabullían de sus habitaciones para ver al chico herido y a su supuesta asesina. Los jefes de cada casa comenzaron a amenazar con rigurosos castigos, amenazando con mucho más que un simple descuento de puntos a quien osara acercarse a la enfermería en las siguientes horas. </p><p>Flitwick intentó sonsacar la verdad a la estudiante perturbada, sin sacar más que un par de frases sueltas. Preocupados por el estado de William y por el shock de MC, decidieron que quedaría en sus manos amortiguar el golpe que esa noche inesperada les brindó.  </p><p>La chica seguía empapada en sangre, levantó sus manos para ver que estaban totalmente rojas. Dio pasos inseguros hacia la puerta, ¿a dónde iría? ¿con quién? Su respuesta llegó hacia ella. Jacob corrió para abrazar a su hermana, sin importarle las manchas rojas que quedarían en su ropa. MC tomó su tiempo para reaccionar, no correspondió el abrazo ni mostró señales más que en buscar una silla cercana con la intensión de descansar su cuerpo paralizado. </p><p>Volvió a mirar sus manos, recordando que hasta hace unos momentos cargaba en cuerpo moribundo de su amigo. Ignoró las palabras de aliento de los profesores, diciendo que los cuatro trabajarían en conjunto para salvar la poca vida que quedaba dentro de su dañado cuerpo. MC pensó que eran tonterías, no querían ver la verdad, él y todos los demás morirían tarde o temprano por su culpa. </p><p>La sangre en sus manos significaba algo más, representaba el augurio de su destino. Pudo ser cualquiera, Penny, Mérula, quien sea. Volvería a pasar, cuanto más tiempo tardase en recuperar a cada uno de sus amigos.  </p><p>Estaba muerta en vida, nunca le mintió a Bill. Perderlo sería como si le arrancaran el corazón del pecho, jamás se recuperaría de un golpe tan bajo. Borró una lágrima silenciosa, tiñendo su rostro de aquel tono carmesí que nunca se acostumbraría a ver. </p><p>—Hey. </p><p>Levantó la cabeza con recelo, esperando otro ataque sangriento. Parada frente a ella, sin señales de querer atacar, estaba Emily Tyler; ella arrastró una silla con un movimiento de su varita para sentarse junto a ella. Al principio se quedó en silencio, dándole la oportunidad de echarla o alejarse, pero decidió darle una oportunidad. Le hizo una seña a su hermano, para que les diera un poco de privacidad. </p><p>—¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó Emily sin mirarla. Con los brazos cruzados y una pierna sobre la otra, lucía como si sólo pasara por casualidad. </p><p>No contestó. A su cabeza volvieron las imágenes del cuerpo ensangrentado de Bill. </p><p>—¿Tan mal? En parte lo entiendo, esa mierda debió ser traumática. </p><p>—¿Qué quieres, Emily? —Soltó en un susurró. </p><p>—Parece que necesitas urgentemente que alguien te acompañe. </p><p>—Tengo a Jacob. — Le recordó. </p><p>—Al diablo tu hermano, sabes lo que pienso de él. </p><p>Otro silencio. Recordó que hace unas horas besaba a su hermano con una necesidad que resultaba irreal. </p><p>—Soy igual que él. — Confesó, sin demostrar reacción alguna o el más mínimo gesto en su rostro. </p><p>—Eso crees, no significa que sea cierto. </p><p>—Lo busco, me aferro a él porque es lo último que me queda. </p><p> Ninguna dice nada por unos largos minutos tortuosos. Pensó en irse, volver a la enfermería para pasar los últimos momentos que quedaban de la vida de Bill, lo mejor sería recordar cada detalle de su rostro para retenerlo en sus memorias por el resto de su vida. </p><p>—¿Qué hay de mí? — Preguntó Emily de repente. — Me tienes a mí. </p><p>—No es lo mismo... </p><p>—También te tienes a ti misma. Si te aferras a alguien por su amor, recuerda que dentro tuyo tienes más de eso.  </p><p>Le escaseaban fuerzas como para poder responder mordazmente o siquiera sonreír con desdén ante una frase tan cursi. Impidió que continuara con su alegato sentimental, aprovecharía mejor su tiempo si se quedara encerrada en la enfermería para acompañar a su amigo. Alejada de Emily, de cualquier mirada curiosa, en la seguridad de un ambiente protegido por sus profesores, era lo elemental para conservarse con vida. Otra ventaja adicional era no tener que ver a Jacob ya que, a pesar de la relación sanguínea, Flitwick insistió en que su estudiante merecía un espacio para pensar. </p><p>El sueño se volvió su peor enemigo, imposible luchar contra sus ganas de dormir o asentar su cuerpo en una superficie mullida. Agradeció la paciencia de la Señora Pomfrey, quien se mostró muy benevolente al ofrecerle una silla para que recostase su cabeza en la cama de Bill. Se negó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que un reloj en la pared indicó que eran las cuatro de la mañana, y alguien muy cerca de ella se movió con dificultad. Aquellas débiles muestras de actividad funcionaron como la mejor inyección de adrenalina, dándole la fuerza que le faltaba para salir de su ensoñación. </p><p> —¿Bill? ¿Me escuchas? </p><p>Él arrugó su nariz, respirando pesadamente. Su voz no salió de inmediato, y cuando finalmente logró pronunciar una palabra, esta salió en forma de murmullo casi inaudible. </p><p>—¿MC? </p><p>—Sí, soy yo. Estoy aquí, ¿necesitas que despierte a la Señora Pomfrey? </p><p>—No. </p><p>Asumió que se quedó dormido, dado que su cabeza se inclinó levemente hacia un costado y su respiración volvió a ser lenta y regular. Ella extendió su mano para acariciar levemente su rostro, le preocupó ver que no tuvo suficiente fuerza como para mantenerse despierto, eso sin tener en cuenta que las dos palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron expulsadas casi como si se arrastraran por su garganta. </p><p>“Se positiva”, se repitió a sí misma. </p><p>Tal vez dormiría un poco, una siesta de un par de horas para despertar con más energía. Volvió a inclinarse sobre la cama de Bill, tomando la mano del chico para abrazarla. Dejó un par de besos en su suave piel, logrando que sus labios tengan contacto con los restos de sangre seca. Cerró los ojos; no permitiría que nadie más saliera lastimado bajo su vigilancia, los protegería a todos sin importar a quien tuviera que lastimar en el proceso. </p><p>Su siesta duró más que unas horas, un par de rayos de sol golpearon su rostro. El excesivo cansancio mental le complicó darse cuenta de varias cosas. Primero, ya no estaba en la enfermería sino en su habitación en la torre de ravenclaw. Segundo, ¿el sol regresó? Recordaba que el cielo estaba cubierto por una masa negra que auguraba desgracia. Tercero, algo definitivamente andaba mal. </p><p>¿Jacob la llevó hasta allí? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ella sola se puso su pijama? Tomó su uniforme, dudosa de aquel sentimiento raro que atravesaba el aire. Se detuvo mientras abrochaba los botones de su camisa, ¿desde cuándo su falda tenía un tamaño normal? Por impulso la subió unos centímetros por sobre sus rodillas. “El Autor” la acostumbró a prendas de menor longitud. </p><p>Salió de su sala común, encaminada hacia el baño de prefectos. A pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos, la puerta se resistía a ceder. Empujó con más fuerza, confundida por su repentino cierre. ¿Ahora qué sucedía? Se supone que el baño se abre para todos los prefectos de quinto año. </p><p>—¿Qué haces? </p><p>Se congeló al escuchar la voz. Cubrió su boca con sus manos, conteniendo las lágrimas, Bill Weasley estaba de pie frente a ella sin heridas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. </p><p>—¡Por Merlín, Bill! — Se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Atacó su rostro con múltiples besos en sus mejillas. —¡Estás bien! ¿Cómo puede ser? Anoche tú... Estoy tan feliz... </p><p>—Oye, tranquila. — Él soltó una carcajada, sorprendido por su explosión de cariño. — Estoy bien, sea lo que sea que haya pasado. </p><p>—¿Cómo? ¿No lo recuerdas? — Preguntó confundida, abandonado su abrazo para verlo mejor. </p><p>—¿Recordar qué? Por cierto, sabes que el baño de prefectos es un privilegio para los alumnos de quinto año. </p><p>—Estoy en quinto año, Bill. </p><p>—Estás en tercer año, MC. ¿Te sientes bien? —Su mirada cambió a una de preocupación, conmocionado ante las palabras de su amiga. </p><p>—Creo que... Debería ir a hablar con Jacob, ¿lo has visto? </p><p>—¿Si vi a tu hermano desaparecido? La verdad es que no, pero te avisaré cuando lo haga. </p><p>Retrocedió un par de pasos, confundida y viéndolo con terror. Su menté ató los nudos necesarios para llegar a una conclusión. </p><p>—Necesito un calendario. —Dijo con rapidez. </p><p>Volvió corriendo a su torre, Rowan siempre cargaba con un almanaque para organizar sus horarios de estudio. Revolvió entre sus cosas, tirando libros al suelo y provocando un verdadero desastre, pero logró finalizar su búsqueda. Jacob volvió a desaparecer, seguía perdido y abandonado en un lugar sin nombre. Apretó los labios para evitar llorar, él se fue y sus padres regresaron, un cambio injusto. </p><p>El calendario frente a sus ojos confirmó sus temores. </p><p>Esa fecha, hace dos años, el día que su infierno comenzó. </p><p>—Félix. — Susurró. </p><p>Corrió hacia el campo de vuelo. Supongamos que realmente creía haber dormido y despertar en el pasado, ¿algo así era posible? Por supuesto que no, pero ¿y si fue idea de “el autor”? Ese ente nunca hacía nada por azar, seguramente escondía un plan para destruirla sin piedad.  </p><p>El asunto principal sería descubrir qué demonios buscaba “el autor” y cómo regresar a salvo a su línea temporal. ¿Línea temporal? Demonios, eso sonaba como una película de ciencia ficción. Era inevitable que no le preocupase las intenciones ocultas de ese cambio, estaba claro que ella lograría voltear toda la situación a su favor. Hace dos años nadie la odiaba, sus amigos seguían con ella; claramente daría todo de sí para asegurarse que ninguno la abandonaría en el futuro. </p><p>Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al ver a Félix sentado contra el muro de piedra, concentrado en doblar pergaminos tal como ella le enseñó. Dudó en acercarse, ¿le creería si le decía que viajó en el tiempo? Aún peor, ¿cómo lo enfrentaría sabiendo que en la noche la traicionaría? Una buena idea sería hacerlo confesar sus planes, ahorrarse la mala experiencia, y luego encontrar la manera de regresar dos años más adelante. </p><p>Oh no, él notó su presencia. Le sonrió con una inocencia que rayaba lo absurdo, ¿en serio ese era Félix Rosier? Parecía irreal, por un segundo creyó en su impecable ser y en que jamás le haría daño. Avanzó hacia él, sentándose sobre sus rodillas con el corazón en la mano. </p><p>—¿Te escapaste? Se supone que tienes clase a esta hora. — Dijo Félix. </p><p>Apretó los labios, por una vez se dejaría llevar por sus impulsos. </p><p>—Félix, viajé en el tiempo. Soy la MC de quinto año, pero estoy atrapada aquí hasta que resuelva cómo regresar a dónde pertenezco. </p><p>Su amigo parpadeó incrédulo, esperando el remate de su extraña broma. </p><p>—Y antes de que lo arruines todo para nosotros, necesito saber si esto cambiará algo. —No le dio tiempo a preguntar a qué se refería, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se impulsó hacia adelante para besarlo. </p><p>¿Esa acción entraba en su repertorio de buenas o malas ideas? Porque aunque cerró sus ojos, logró percibir que los de Félix estaban muy abiertos. Tuvo cierto deje de incomodidad, ¿debería profundizar su beso? ¿Volver en el tiempo provocó que perdiera sus habilidades para besar? Lo que es peor, ¿cambiaba eso su futuro? </p><p>Cortó su beso, pero siguió cerca de él esperando una reacción. Rezó a Merlín para que todo saliera bien, simplemente necesitaba sacar esa mierda de su sistema. Intentó pensar en lo que diría el Félix del futuro, sus recuerdos seguramente serían modificados. Lo único que lamentaba fue quitarle a Bill el mérito de ser su primer beso, al final no estaba tan arrepentida. </p><p>—Esa fue una excusa muy rara para besarme. — Dijo Félix. Él no notó que su compañera sacaba lentamente su varita para acercarla a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. </p><p>—Lo sé... Legeremens. —Cerró los ojos mientras se sumergía en los recuerdos del chico slytherin. </p><p>Sí, fue algo injusta con él. El beso estaba lejos de ser una excusa, simplemente sacó una ventaja extra. Debía encontrar los recuerdos donde Félix planeaba su ataque en la torre de astronomía, luego lo enfrentaría y al diablo con todo. </p><p>“—¿Entonces te atreves?” </p><p>Eso era un avance. </p><p>“—¿Atreverme a qué?” </p><p>“—Vamos, Félix. Sólo queremos saber si es una chica fácil, seguramente ansia el calor masculino de alguien que no sea William Weasley.” </p><p>“—Ustedes son una mierda infantil.” </p><p>MC pensó que él no era mejor que ellos. </p><p>“—Félix, no seas cruel. Es nuestro último año, sólo te pedimos amablemente que te acerques a ella para saber si tenemos oportunidad.” </p><p>“—¿Y yo que ganó con eso?” </p><p>“—Te pagaremos. Sólo queremos saciar nuestra curiosidad, ver si es accesible y si puede caer ante nuestros encantos.” </p><p>Eso fue suficiente para confundirla, ¿la apuesta no comenzó como un plan para cogérsela y luego burlarse? Tal vez debía investigar más a fondo. Los recuerdos seguían allí, sólo que lucían diferentes a lo esperado. Ni siquiera había señales sobre lo que pasaría en la torre de astronomía, sus propios pensamientos chocaron con el hechizo y comenzó a perder fuerzas. </p><p>Félix la alejó de ella, lejos de parecer molesto lucía una expresión de profundo terror. </p><p>—Puedo explicarlo. — Dijo él. MC no recordaba la última vez que lo vio tan nervioso e indefenso. — Fue una estupidez, eso no tiene que cambiar lo que pasamos juntos el último año... Yo... </p><p>—Sé sincero conmigo, ¿por qué planeaste que me atacaran en la torre de astronomía? </p><p>—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? </p><p>—Dijiste que serías sincero, dime la verdad. </p><p>—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, MC. No sé de qué estás hablando. </p><p>Ella peinó su cabello hacia atrás, soltando un largo suspiro. </p><p>—Mierda, en serio desearía creerte. — Soltó con decepción. </p><p>Era tan obvio que Félix, aún si no encontró nada en sus recuerdos su palabra a esa altura tenía muy poco peso sobre ella. Dos podían jugar ese juego, simplemente se mantendría alejada de la torre y final feliz para todos.  </p><p>Aprovecharía mejor el tiempo si se concentrara en fortalecer sus amistades. Incluso podría evitar la desgraciada boda de Barnaby, lo que resolvería los sentimientos angustiosos de Charlie y los uniría de nuevo. Aun en el desastre puede surgir un destello de esperanza. </p><p>De acuerdo, Barnaby. Hace dos años demostró ser un pequeño panecillo de canela, ¿por qué no sacar ventaja con el conocimiento que adquirió de él con el paso de los años? Tantas anécdotas le sirvieron para conocer sus puntos débiles, sin embargo todos conocían la triste historia del chico con orgullosos padres mortífagos. Ambos en Azakaban por seguir el ejército de Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado, torturando a su joven hijo el tiempo que pasaron con él, haciéndole crecer en un ambiente tóxico repleto de abusos.  </p><p>Llegó el momento de que Barnaby Lee fuera tratado con cariño por una vez en su vida, y sabía perfectamente cómo acercarse a él. </p><p>—¡Santo Merlín! ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Es para mí? —Su sonrisa fue aquello que necesitó para olvidar su mal rato con Félix. Ella sonrió de igual manera, más que nada por el orgullo que le daba haber acertado en su intento de acercamiento. </p><p>Extendió el Kneazle para que él lo tomara entre sus brazos. Parecía encantado ante el inesperado regalo; la criatura ronroneó buscando sus caricias, no creía posible que la sonrisa de su amigo pudiese aumentar más a ese punto. </p><p>—Parece que le agradas. — Comentó complacida. </p><p>—Es un regalo increíble, MC. — Contestó entusiasmado, su mano dio mimos en la cabeza de la criatura. — No sé cómo compensar algo así. </p><p>—De hecho, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí. — Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. — Este es un regalo especial, significa que siempre estaré allí para ti. A pesar de que pueda portarme como una idiota en ciertos momentos, lo importante es que veas a este bello animal y recuerdes que nuestra amistad es más fuerte que cualquier pelea. Prométeme que no olvidarás eso. </p><p>—¡Lo prometo! Iré a enseñarle mi habitación y a escoger un buen nombre. </p><p>Bien, un problema menos. ¿Su siguiente paso? Algo más personal: Ir a casa. Una tontería sentimental, ¿con qué propósito? Ellos volverían a la vida cuando la historia acabara, pero el impulso de verlos una vez más fue más fuerte que ella. Sólo le gustaría asegurarse de su bienestar, y de paso advertirle que no hagan negocios de casamiento con ningún mago de renombre. </p><p>Jae con seguridad le conseguiría un transportador; ¿lo conocía en tercer año o su amistad surgió después? Daba igual, le pediría el favor aunque faltara una relación previa entre ellos. Lo buscaría en las cocinas, después de todo él seguía siendo el estudiante problemático que siempre traficaba porquerías de dudosa procedencia. </p><p>A unos pasos de la cocina escuchó una conversación que provenía del salón de pociones, ¿quién podía culparla por escuchar? La distancia entre ambos sitios era mínima, y de hecho le vino bien oír la charla. </p><p>—Félix es un idiota. </p><p>Se acercó con recelo, intentando oír los detalles.  </p><p>—Deja eso, te aseguro que no se negará. — Aseguró otra voz. </p><p>—Eres muy positivo, es obvio que se encariñó con la chica. — El chico soltó un gruñido frustrado, como un animal viejo. —Se supone que ella sería nuestra, y ese imbécil lo arruinó todo al caer a sus pies. </p><p>—¿Y qué? Con más razón querrá formar parte del plan. </p><p>Alguien dijo algo que no logró captar, pero si se acercaba más corría el riesgo de ser descubierta. </p><p>—Sólo tenemos que ser convincentes. </p><p>Risas. ¿De qué se estaban riendo? </p><p>—¿Te atreves? </p><p>—Claro que me atrevo, lo necesitamos para salir impunes. Si algo sale mal, los Rosier estarán ahí para protegernos. </p><p> Se alejó antes de que alguien pudiese verla. Genial, ¿cómo se supone que debía interpretar algo? ¿Ahora Félix era un caballero de brillante armadura libre de todo pecado? Tan ridículo. Si bien su conversación levantó las sospechas necesarias, no volvería a involucrarse con ese grupo de degenerados sin cerebro.  </p><p>Sus pies se quedaron quietos frente a la puerta de la cocina. Algo le impedía avanzar, y esta vez “el autor” estaba lejos de ser el responsable. Una parte de ella comprendía la razón que obstruía su avance. </p><p>No. No. No. No. Al diablo con Félix, ¡fuera de aquí, falsas ilusiones! Iría a ver a sus padres, verificar su seguridad, perder el tiempo con investigaciones tontas se salía de sus planes. Además, ¿qué esperaba encontrar? Otra decepción, un infierno emocional, lo normal en su vida. </p><p>Entró a la cocina con confianza, olvidando que Pitts apenas conocía su existencia. En unos segundos la echaría a patadas luego de gritarle un par de veces, por lo que tendría que ir al punto. Se colocó frente a Jae, apoyando sus manos en la mesa para inclinarse hacia adelante en tono confidente. </p><p>—Quiero un transportador, para hoy. </p><p>—Viniste a hablar con la persona equivocada, yo sólo vendo artículos comunes para estudiantes. </p><p>—Me da igual, consígueme un transportador. </p><p>—Te saldrá caro. </p><p>—Es lo que menos me interesa. — Sacó un papel de su bolsillo, los datos y coordenadas estaban escritos en letra clara. — Necesito que seas rápido.  </p><p>—¡Usted! ¡No puede estar aquí! —Bramó Pitts. </p><p>—¡Lo siento, Pitts! —Contestó casi sin interés.  </p><p>Le dio una última mirada al chico antes de salir de la cocina. ¿En tercer año Jae ya traficaba artefactos peligrosos? Sería terriblemente gracioso que ella hubiese sido quien provocó que iniciara su carrera en el crimen de contrabando. </p><p>Le quedaba algo de tiempo hasta que su amigo consiguiera lo que requería. ¿Qué otra relación podría recuperar? ¿Talbott? Eso sería egoísta, por mucho que quisiera traerlo de vuelta a su vida. Pero hizo lo mismo con Barnaby... Aunque técnicamente él sería forzado a casarse así que... </p><p>De acuerdo, basta de pensar tanto en los demás. Simplemente crearía lazos irrompibles que cambiarían los sucesos del futuro a su favor, ¿algún problema con eso? Ninguno, “el autor” debería aguantar sus ganas de atacar. El juego se niveló para ambos, sólo tendría que planear mejor su táctica. </p><p>Algo simple era un buen comienzo.  </p><p>—Entonces... ¿Por qué hacemos esto? </p><p>Pasó tiempo con Rowan en la habitación abandonada de su hermano, nadie los molestaría. Miró a su amiga unos segundos antes de volver a enfocarse en su trabajo; entrelazar los hijos de colores resultó ser una tarea más ardua de lo que esperaba. </p><p>—Es secreto, Rowan. </p><p>—Claro, esa parte quedó clara. Es que... Nunca antes me pediste escabullirme para hacer tantas pulseras de la amistad. </p><p>—No son pulseras de amistad, son... ¿Un lazo de unión? — Contestó dudosa.  </p><p>Su acompañante hizo una mueca ante la respuesta, pero no abandonó su tarea. Seguramente creía que algo más le pasaba, pero Khanna se caracterizaba por su pensamiento lógico sin fantasías. Explicarle que se quedó dormida y despertó en el pasado acabaría con una pérdida de tiempo, una visita a la enfermería, y una internación en el hospital San Mungo. </p><p>Gracias a la ayuda de su amiga logró crear los diferentes accesorios de distintos colores. Por supuesto que, dado el poco contacto, ciertas personas quedaron fuera de la repartición de “lazos de unión”. Jae se quedaría sin una, Skye también, Murphy, y Barnaby ya tuvo su Kneazle. Eso sin tener en cuenta a Mérula, existían pocas esperanzas de acercarse; ¿qué tan mala era su relación en tercer año? Era difícil saberlo dado su historial de amenazas y peleas. </p><p>Escribió cartas que las lechuzas llevarían a su respectivo destino, todas con algo en común, unas palabras salvadoras: </p><p>“Nuestra unión es más fuerte que los lazos de este brazalete. Recuerda que tenemos algo especial, nada debe deshacer eso.” </p><p>Clásico chantaje emocional, ¿qué mejor que eso? </p><p>Luego de mandar las cartas, se quedó en el hogar de las lechuzas. Esperando, ¿esperando qué? Oh claro, le dijo a Jae que la buscara allí cuando consiguiera su transporte. Acarició a las criaturas aladas, intentando distraer su mente de Félix o “el autor”. La confusión se volvió difícil de digerir, más que nada por su repentino interés en intentar rescatar la conexión que tanto tiempo le llevó crear con sus amigos.  </p><p>¿Por qué no dejarlos ir? De nada servía ignorar la conexión que Jae terminó por tener con Chiara, o lo bien que se llevaría Talbott con la dulce Badeea, ¿qué tal si el matrimonio de Barnaby funcionaba? Después de todo, Charlie perdería su interés en el amor tarde o temprano... </p><p>Esos pensamientos no eran suyos, definitivamente. Rendirse se volvió la opción de los perdedores que apenas pueden mantener a sus amigos a salvo, ella era mejor que eso. Se supone que todo ese trabajo duro tenía una finalidad específica, sin importar los sentimientos involucrados. Cuando regresara a su línea temporal se enamoraría y todo eso. </p><p>—¿Puedes creer que lo conseguí? —Canturreó Jae, mientras bajaba las escaleras llenas de plumas y cráneos de ratones. En sus manos cargaba una tetera rosada. —Un transportador listo para ser usado. </p><p>—No esperaba menos de ti, ¿La tetera fue tu elección? </p><p>—Nadie sospecharía de una tetera. —Extendió el objeto a sus manos. —Se activará pronto. </p><p>Tomó el objeto, distrayéndose unos segundos por un aleteo conocido sobre su cabeza. Le pidió un poco de privacidad a Jae, y él cumplió la petición. Levantó su mirada hacia el sonido, un águila conocida la miraba con curiosidad; ¿acaso quería acusarla? Dos podían jugar ese juego... </p><p>Lo miró directamente, le guiñó un ojo y luego puso su dedo índice entre sus labios. Fue su manera más delicada de decir “conozco tu secreto, sucio animago”. Sonrió por última vez, antes de que el artefacto se activara y desapareciera de allí. </p><p>Aterrizó de bruces en el suelo. A unos metros de distancia visualizó su casa, tomó su transportador y corrió hacia su hogar. Dejó la tetera escondida entre las plantas de la entrada, antes de tocar la puerta con urgencia. Tragó saliva al escuchar los pasos pesados que se acercaba; existe una percepción que sólo aparece cuando conoces demasiado a una persona, aún en una habitación llena de personas ella podría reconocer las pisadas de su padre. </p><p>—Papá... —Se arrojó a sus brazos apenas abrió la puerta.  </p><p>—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Hogwarts, por Merlín... Tu madre se enojará cuando llegue de trabajar. —A pesar de su enfurruñamiento, devolvió el abrazo. Un gesto que casi provoca lágrimas en su hija. —Entra, parece que tenemos que hablar. </p><p>MC notó el fuego encendido, y el aroma a vida que recorría las habitaciones. Caminó hasta la cocina, tomando su taza favorita con confianza para prepararse un café. Escuchó que su padre suspiraba, seguramente lamento la educación que le brindó a sus hijos, ambos terminaron rompiendo cualquier regla existente sin piedad. </p><p>Se sentó en su lugar en la mesa, con su bebida caliente en las manos. Su padre la miraba fijamente, acariciando su barbilla. </p><p>—En realidad... Creí que no te encontraría en casa. — Confesó MC con suavidad. El gesto de su padre cambió a uno culposo, volviendo a soltar otro suspiro. </p><p>—El trabajo ha sido pesado últimamente. — Admitió con pesadez. </p><p>—Siempre es así con ustedes. —Comentó con cierto rencor. —Se perdieron momentos importantes en nuestra vida, y eso seguirá pasando si no lo cambian. </p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? </p><p>—Papá... —Intentó ignorar su pregunta, concentrándose en el origen de su visita. —Si tienes algún lazo con la familia Lee, necesito que lo cortes de raíz. </p><p>—¿Cómo sabes...? </p><p>—Mierda, ¿en serio los conoces? Creí que fue alguna porquería inventada por el “el autor”. — Dijo impresionada por el vínculo. </p><p>—No insultes. —Ordenó con severidad. — Esa familia tiene buena posición, no me interesan sus ideales políticos sin eso nos mantiene seguros. </p><p>—¿Ideales políticos? Papá, estar del lado de un dictador asesino no es precisamente un ideal político. — Contestó incrédula. </p><p>—Tu seguridad... </p><p>—Sé cuidarme sola. </p><p>—Tu hermano decía lo mismo. </p><p>El café estaba frío, apartó la taza a un lado. </p><p>—No te atrevas a meter a Jacob en esto. — intentó parecer dura, deseaba defender el honor de su hermano sin importar que estuviese ausente. </p><p>—Si quieres pelear por él entonces espera a tu madre, yo estoy fuera de esta conversación. </p><p>Su padre siempre huía, daba un paso al costado cuando todo se complicaba. ¿Quería apartarse otra vez? Se lo pondría difícil. Sí, su madre podía llegar con un ejército, eso sólo aumentaría sus ansias de batalla. Los dos, ellos abandonaron la esperanza, se dejaron rendir ante la situación. </p><p>Subió hasta la habitación de su hermano, encerrándose de un portazo. Se arrojó en la cama mirando el techo con sus brazos extendidos, dio un par de patadas al aire. Que estupidez, ¿por qué no fue a su propia habitación? Un simple enojo y volvía a recurrir a su hermano. Al intentar tomar un cuadro de la pequeña mesa de noche, éste cayó al suelo causando un golpe peculiar. Usó su varita para limpiar el desastre, y luego se inclinó para dar golpes en la madera. </p><p>Jacob escondía algo allí.  </p><p>Clavó sus uñas para levantar los pedazos de madera, enterrando su brazo en aquel pozo sin luz. Uno a uno, sacó cuadernos de diferente grosor. Estaban llenos de polvo, con las hojas levemente amarillas y algo roídos por la humedad. Al abrirlos, notó que tenían dibujos, hechizos, anécdotas de su búsqueda en las bóvedas. </p><p>Cuatro cuadernos, ¿uno por cada año? ¿Dónde estaba el quinto? Una fuerte posibilidad era que se lo hubiese llevado con él, una pérdida significante. Acabó por hojear el material que su hermano dejó abandonado, dejándose cautivar por sus experiencias y el nombre que repetía constantemente en cada hoja. </p><p>“Rakepick” </p><p>Perra de dos caras, ¿todo este tiempo...? Pensar que la tuvo a sólo centímetros, la desgraciada siempre supo dónde estaba su hermano y simplemente desapareció. Técnicamente eso fue culpa de “el autor”, él la apartó de su camino para traer a Rosier.  </p><p>Algo que llamó su atención fue que todos los cuadernos terminaban a la mitad, lo restante sólo eran páginas en blanco sin nada que aportar. ¿Por qué iniciar un diario nuevo si aún no terminaste los otros? Jamás comprendería a su hermano. </p><p>Tomó un bolso abandonado, metiendo los diarios dentro. Era hora de partir, ya dijo lo que tenía que decir y esperó que eso cambiara algo; sus padres podían portarse como verdaderos imbéciles, pero no era razón suficiente para que murieran. Abrió la puerta, pero no avanzó al escuchar la discusión qur la discusión que provenía de la cocina. </p><p>—¡Y sólo la dejaste pasar! —Dijo la muy reconocible voz de su madre. </p><p>—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Es nuestra hija. </p><p>—Debiste regañarla, llevarla de la oreja hacia el colegio si era necesario. </p><p>Silencio. Su madre volvió a hablar. </p><p> —¿En dónde está ella ahora? —Preguntó con voz más calmada. </p><p>—Creo que se encerró en la habitación de Jacob. </p><p>—Por Merlín... —A MC no le gustó el tono de su voz, esa mezcla de decepción y... ¿asco? </p><p>—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Se acercó hacia sus padres. Intentando no caer ante sus miradas de regaño. </p><p>—Ahora mismo vas a explicarme por qué te escapaste de la escuela, y no quiero tonterías. —Advirtió su madre. </p><p>—Pregunté qué tiene de malo que yo esté en la habitación de Jacob. </p><p>—No estamos hablando de eso, MC. —Su madre acarició el puente de su nariz, soltando una maldición por lo bajo. — ¿A qué has venido? </p><p>—Vine a cortar cualquier vínculo que ustedes tengan con la familia Lee. Barnaby es un buen chico, pero sus padres no son precisamente agradables. </p><p>Su madre compartió una mirada rápida con su esposo, él se levantó de hombros en respuesta. La mujer se cruzó de brazos, observando a su hija como si la analizara. </p><p>—¿Algo más? </p><p>—Quiero que vuelvas a poner todas las fotografías de Jacob que sacaste. —Contestó MC, sin bajar su mirada. </p><p>—No. Estás obsesionada con él. </p><p>—¿Obsesionada? Mamá, ¡sigues tratándolo como si estuviera muerto! </p><p>—¡Porque lo está! </p><p>—Jacob no está muerto, está bien y volveré a encontrarlo, aunque sea lo último que haga. </p><p>La mirada de su madre fue directamente a su esposo, dejándola fuera de la discusión. </p><p>—¡Te lo dije! Pasaron demasiado tiempo solos, esto ha ido demasiado lejos. —Bramó la mujer. </p><p>—Esto no habría pasado si te hubieses hecho cargo de ellos como madre. — Discutió su esposo. </p><p>—Papá, eso es tan machista... </p><p>—Debí tirar todas las pertenencias de Jacob a la basura. —Su madre suspiró, vio que sus ojos comenzaran a humedecerse. </p><p>—¿Eso que resolvería? —Protestó MC. — Sé que odias a Jacob, pero tienes que entender que él es especial para mí... </p><p>—¿Crees que lo odio? Es mi hijo. </p><p>—Actúas como si no te interesara, mamá. </p><p>—Necesitas un viaje a la realidad si crees que él no me importa en lo más mínimo. —La mujer comenzó a llorar, lo que provocó que su hija también lo hiciera. — No eres la única que sufre, su desaparición no ha sido fácil para ninguno nosotros. Y cada vez que... Siempre que insistes en que está vivo, es como si me destrozaras el corazón. </p><p>—Lo siento.  </p><p>Salió de la casa, antes de que pudiesen seguirla volvió a tomar la tetera entre sus manos para regresar a los terrenos de la escuela. La noche se hizo presente, y logró regresar con buen material bajo su brazo. Podría encerrarse en la habitación de Jacob para averiguar qué secretos escondían aquellas hojas en blanco. </p><p>Se levantó tambaleante, ¿alguien notó su ausencia? Con un poco de suerte, se lo dejarían pasar. Inventaría alguna mala excusa y Dumbledore le regalaría cien puntos para su casa. Los pasillos se veían tranquilos, la cena ya pasó y cada uno de los estudiantes iría a su respectiva habitación. Evitaría a los profesores, luego... </p><p>Ahí está Félix. Caminando.  </p><p>“No lo sigas, es una mala idea.” </p><p>¿A dónde iría si se suponía que su encuentro jamás se daría? ¿A la torre de astronomía? ¿Atacarían a otra chica para reemplazar el puesto vacío? Sólo echaría un vistazo, o lo enfrentaría si daba un movimiento en falso. Esta vez mantendría su varita frente a sus ojos para no perderla de vista. </p><p>Mierda, realmente él estaba subiendo las escaleras de la torre de astronomía con una maldita cámara, ¿cómo podía lucir tan calmado al planear algo tan horrible? Sólo por eso decidió que le daría una paliza. Subió con prisa los escalones, sintiendo que nunca tuvo tanto poder físico para subir corriendo una torre tan alta. Empuñó su varita cuando lo encontró de espaldas a ella. </p><p>—¡Tú pedazo de-! —Se interrumpió a sí misma cuando los ojos de Félix se clavaron en ella. </p><p>Había algo extraño en su mirada. Para comenzar, ese ni siquiera era su color de ojos. Ese destello celeste sólo aparecía cuando... </p><p>“Lo necesitamos para salir impunes”. </p><p>Oh no. </p><p>—Ni lo sueñes. — Retrocedió ante su expresión sin alma. — Ahora se supone que debo perdonarte porque tú estás bajo la maldición Imperius. Quieres que crea que en realidad no quisiste hacerme daño, y que... </p><p>Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y gritó. </p><p>—Maldita sea, en serio me alegro de que hayas asesinado a esos desgraciados en el futuro. —Resopló, poniendo sus manos en su cadera y mirando el suelo. —De acuerdo, aquí voy... ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Pues lo tendrás. </p><p>Carraspeó varias veces, tomando aire en excesiva cantidad. Tragar su orgullo era peor que luchar contra “el autor” </p><p>—Félix... Te perdono. </p><p>Despertó en la enfermería, jadeó como si hubiese estado bajo el agua por mucho tiempo. Miró en todas direcciones, todo parecía normal y Bill seguía en su camilla sólo que viéndola algo asustado. </p><p>—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó él con cautela, acomodando los vendajes con su mano menos herida. MC notó que en su muñeca izquierda tenía el brazalete que confeccionó con Rowan, las cintas rojas y naranjas la hicieron sonreír.  </p><p>Ella se inclinó para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla. </p><p>—Perfectamente, Bill. </p><p>Ese beso fue innecesario, más que nada porque apenas se estaban recuperando por el descubrimiento de su “infidelidad”. ¿Quién podía culparla? Pasó por mucho en las últimas horas y debía adecuarse a su nueva realidad como si nada. El asunto con Félix... Difícil de digerir, sus padres, el hecho de que probablemente ella incentivó el contrabando de Jae... </p><p>—¿Cómo está tu brazo? —Preguntó con una sonrisa. </p><p>—Entumecido como una piedra, pero parece que no lo perdí. </p><p>Silencio. MC frotó las palmas de sus manos contra sus muslos. </p><p>—Lamento si te molestó el beso, no volveré a hacerlo. Sólo me emocioné. —Añadió antes de terminar de arruinar todo. </p><p>—Está bien, no me molestó. Quiero decir, debería haberme molestado... —Bill comenzó a atropellarse con las palabras, bajo tanto vendaje distinguió sus mejillas sonrojándose de ese color precioso que le encantaba. — No te atrevas a pensar que te perdoné o algo así, me refiero a que... ¿Podrías traer a la Señora Pomfrey? Creo que mi temperatura acaba de subir. </p><p>—Ahora regreso. —Dijo con amabilidad. </p><p>La encargada de la enfermería corrió para encargarse de su paciente. Al saber que estaría en buenas manos decidió que necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco, verificar cuantas cosas cambiaron dado a sus movidas en el pasado, y más importante: Quería ver a Jacob. </p><p>Revisó su brazo, ¡las marcas desaparecieron! Acarició la piel limpia y sin heridas, festejando mentalmente. Más razones para buscar a su hermano, seguramente se alegría de aquello. </p><p>Salió de la habitación, no tuvo mucho tiempo para realizar ningún movimiento puesto que una cabeza pelirroja muy conocida se acercó a ella. Por primera vez, la mirada de Charlie se le hizo imposible de descifrar. </p><p>—Escuché lo que pasó. — Dijo él, con esa mirada misteriosa. </p><p> Antes de que pudiese decir algo, él tomó su rostro para darle un potente beso. Fue tan sorpresivo que, al finalizar, se quedó momentáneamente sin hablar. </p><p>—Charlie... Yo... </p><p>—No hables, lo arruinarás. —Le dio un último beso y se marchó sin nada más que decir. </p><p>Apenas se recuperó del golpe antes de que viniese otro. Jacob se acercó a ella, su puño cerrado demostraba que estaba escondiendo algo en él. Intentó no demostrar su shock ante el beso de su amigo, quizás se lo comentaría en otro momento. </p><p>—Tengo tu solución. — Anunció Jacob. —Jae lo consiguió. </p><p>—¿Qué consiguió? —Su hermano abrió su puño, mostrando una pequeña botella color rosa. </p><p>—Amortentia. </p><p>Le quitó el producto de la mano, examinándolo con incredulidad. </p><p>—Mientes. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa.  </p><p>—Huélela y acabemos con esto. </p><p>—Espera... — El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, ¿estaba lista para enfrentar la verdad? —¿Simplemente lo hago? </p><p>—La amortentia no miente, hazlo y todo terminará. </p><p>Los dedos de MC rozaron la tapa del envase.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿A qué olerá su amortentia?<br/>No saquen conclusiones, la respuesta los sorprenderá. No bromeo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Todo explota al fin, demasiados secretos salen a la luz.<br/>MC escribe una carta de amor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DAMN, 18 páginas de word. Por si se preguntaban por qué tarde varios días en subir el capítulo nuevo.<br/>En fin, el resultado es una locura.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sintió sus manos temblar mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban la tapa del frasco. Su hermano parecía compartir su misma ansiedad ante el descubrimiento de sus posibles sentimientos, él se mordía las uñas a medida que cada segundo pasaba. </p><p>—Espera, Jacob. Necesito preguntarte algo. —Se mordió el labio, la poción seguía sin abrirse. —Es que... ¿Nuestros padres están vivos? </p><p>Él la miró confundido. </p><p>—No, fuimos a su funeral. </p><p>—Eso es imposible, ¡hablé con ellos! —Protestó confundida. — Les dije que debían cortar cualquier vínculo con la familia Lee. </p><p>—Claramente cortar sus vínculos con la familia Lee fue lo que los mató. — Contestó Jacob con obviedad. — Los padres de Barnaby les guardaron rencor desde que no pudieron casar a su hijo contigo. </p><p>—¡Eso es imposible! — Gritó molesta, agitando el frasco por sobre su cabeza. — Ellos tienen que seguir vivos, todo este asunto del viaje en el tiempo lo utilicé para... </p><p>—¿Viaje en el tiempo? ¿Qué hiciste? </p><p>—Yo no hice nada, ¡fue “el autor”! —Algunos estudiantes los observaban al pasar, impresionados por lo que parecía ser una pelea entre hermanos, pero confundidos al no comprender a qué se referían. — Si recuperé a mis amigos, también debería tener a mis padres de vuelta. </p><p>—¿Podrías detenerte y explicarme de qué diablos estás hablando?  </p><p>—Necesito estar sola. </p><p>Iría al bosque, encontraría la zona más oscura e inhabitable para lo que pensaba hacer. El suelo crujía bajo sus pies, una brisa suave la envolvió, y el cielo lucía normal otra vez. Los rayos del sol apenas pasaban entre las frondosas copas de los árboles, mientras más avanzaba más oscuro se volvía su alrededor. Luego de unos minutos distinguió un enorme y reconocible árbol de Wiggen, la planta se erguía con una altura mínima, rodeada de bowtruckles bien camuflados. </p><p>Enterró sus manos en la tierra, cuidando de no dañar las raíces del árbol. Cientos de miradas de bowtruckes se clavaron en ella, curiosos de su próximo paso. Sus uñas pronto se llenaron de tierra, pero eso no impidió que siguiera cavando hasta crear un pozo de buena profundidad. </p><p>Colocó cuidadosamente el frasco de amortentia en el agujero, cubriéndolo con la tierra que ella misma quitó. Tal vez le faltaba valor para enfrentar sus sentimientos, pero se guardaría aquella pequeña arma secreta cuando se le acabasen las opciones. Jacob se enojaría por su cobardía, tendría que soportar muchos regaños. Él debía entender, se negaba a averiguar sus sentimientos de esa manera. </p><p>Caminó de regreso al Gran Comedor, usando su varita para limpiar los restos de suciedad que quedaron en su ropa y cuerpo. Recordó el beso de Charlie, ¿un brazalete mal hecho provocó que regresara a ella? ¿Qué más cambió? Todavía le molestaba saber que sus acciones no cambiaron el trágico destino de sus padres. Se preguntó si en esa nueva realidad también besó a Jacob, prefería guardarse la duda por lo que le quedase de vida. </p><p>Distinguió a su hermano en la mesa de Ravenclaw, jugueteando con los cubiertos y con su mentón apoyado en una de sus manos. Se sentó frente a él, suspirando al ver su mirada interesada. </p><p>—¿Qué oliste? — Preguntó Jacob sin rodeos. </p><p>—Fue como... Una mezcla de... Es complicado... —Su primer impulso fue mentir, con aquellos ojos tan penetrantes fue imposible hacer algo más que no fuera tergiversar la verdad. Claro que Jacob la conocía como a la palma de su mano, complicando cualquier intento de ocultar lo que realmente ocurrió. </p><p>—Ni siquiera lo abriste, ¿verdad? </p><p>—Lo lamento, no pude hacerlo. —Confesó. —Si tengo sentimientos por alguien prefiero averiguarlo por mí misma.  </p><p>—¿En dónde dejaste la poción? </p><p>—La escondí, sólo por si se complica la historia.  </p><p>Su conversación fue interrumpida por la presencia de Tonks, quien se acercó dando saltos y se sentó en la mesa no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Jacob. MC hizo cierto gesto de incomodidad que pasó desapercibido para la pareja. </p><p>—¡Que gusto! —Canturreó la chica de pelo rosado. — ¿Tienen ganas de fiesta? Organicé un campamento esta noche en el bosque prohibido. </p><p>—¿En el bosque prohibido? —Preguntó MC. </p><p>—Sería una tontería desaprovecharlo, todos aman la sensación de peligro. — Contestó su amiga, levantando sus hombros levemente. </p><p>—Aprendí que odio las fiestas, estoy fuera del plan. — Comentó Jacob. </p><p>—¿Por qué, “Jacoby”? — Inquirió Tonks con voz dulce, acariciando la cabeza del chico con cariño. MC realizó otra expresión de desazón. —Nos divertiremos, piénsalo. </p><p>La chica se marchó, los hermanos evitaron mirarse. MC carraspeó con suavidad, tamborileando sus dedos en la mesa; Jacob desvió la mirada, esperando que un milagro lo sacase de esa indeseable situación. </p><p>—¿Quieres hablar sobre ese asunto del viaje en el tiempo? —Preguntó Jacob. </p><p>—Cuando dejé a Bill en la enfermería me dormí y desperté dos años en el pasado. —Explicó. A lo lejos vio a Mérula charlando con un Ismelda, ambas parecían estar llevándose bien. — Utilicé eso a mi favor para recuperar mis lazos con mis amigos, también para visitar a mamá y a papá. </p><p>—Bueno, ellos siguen muertos. Supongo que nada salió de acuerdo al plan. </p><p>—Al contrario, mis marcas desaparecieron. Barnaby puede seguir casado, los demás pueden guardarme rencor o estar iniciando sus propias relaciones, pero están dentro de mi juego otra vez. </p><p>—¿Tu juego? ¿Así le llamas ahora? —Inquirió con una ceja levantada. </p><p>—Sabes a qué me refiero, Jacob. —Resopló ante el cuestionamiento. </p><p>Su hermano se rascó la barbilla, enfocando su mirada en un punto vacío. </p><p>—Hay algo que no me cierra de este asunto... —Comentó Jacob frunciendo el ceño, pensando de más. </p><p>—Te dije que todo salió bien, incluso se borraron las marcas de mi brazo. </p><p>—Ese es el asunto, “el autor” hizo lo imposible para acabarte. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa, hablando en murmullos. — ¿Por qué te daría la oportunidad de recuperarte? Un viaje en el tiempo le trae más problemas que ventajas. </p><p>—Después de todo este tiempo, quedó claro que trabaja de maneras misteriosas. </p><p>—Su movimiento va en contra de todo lo que ha intentado hacer, es como... Es como si algo hubiese interferido. </p><p>Cayó el silencio, las respuestas parecían imposibles de alcanzar. La risa lejana de Nymphadora sacó a MC de sus pensamientos, logrando que se concentre en un asunto más superficial que realmente no era su incumbencia. </p><p>—Entonces... —Dijo MC. — ¿Puedo preguntar qué te traes con ella? Ya sabes... Tonks. </p><p>—Nada importante. —Respondió Jacob con simpleza. — Sólo paso tiempo con ella, a veces. </p><p>—Claro. </p><p>Recordó los cuadernos de su hermano, abandonados en su habitación. Esas hojas en blanco, ¿qué significado cargarían? En ninguna página habló de ella, ni una sola mención. Tal vez era tonto esperar que él le haya dedicado gran parte de sus bitácoras, guardar esperanzas sobre algo así era...  </p><p>—Creo que iré a ver a Bill. —Anunció MC con una sonrisa forzada. </p><p>—¿Eso es una especie de castigo por lo que tengo con Tonks? </p><p>—¿Por qué lo sería? </p><p>—Olvídalo. </p><p>En algún momento tendría que resolver cualquier conflicto interno que quedó con su hermano, incluso si esa conversación llevaba a confesar los sentimientos que decidieron enterrar por tanto tiempo. Una parte de ella insistía en alejarse un poco de su hermano, últimamente las emociones fuertes fueron lo que la volvió tan permisiva con él. Eso sería negar que terminó por ser ella quien terminó por concluir su acercamiento, a sabiendas de su enojo y el claro aprovechamiento que Jacob sacó de la situación. </p><p>Vio pasar a Penny frente a la enfermería, intentando ocultarse tras los enormes libros que abrazaba contra su pecho. Distinguió el brazalete amarillo con rosa que creó hace dos años; seguía ahí a pesar de lo mal que se portó con ella. Ambas se quedaron en el lugar, sólo mirándose. MC vio que la rubia apretaba con más fuerza los manuales de pociones. </p><p>—Penny, lo lamento. — Soltó sus palabras antes de que su amiga continuara con su camino. El corazón aún le latía agitado cuando se encerró en la enfermería, sin darle oportunidad de replicar o ser insultada. </p><p>Se apoyó contra la puerta, como si temiera que Haywood la tirase abajo para hablar con ella. Podría aprovechar la fiesta para hablar seriamente bajo los efectos del alcohol, posiblemente de esa manera lograría su perdón. Parece que Jacob no era el único que podía aprovecharse de la gente en su momento más vulnerable. </p><p>Saludó a la señora Pomfrey en silencio, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa cuando se acercó a la cama de Bill, él estaba despierto e intentando rascarse bajo los vendajes. Una acción que abandonó casi al instante al verla acercarse. </p><p>—No creí que te vería hoy. —Admitió Bill, su rostro estaba de la misma tonalidad que su cabello. </p><p>—Espero que mi presencia no te moleste. —Se sentó en su lugar habitual, revisando bajo la cama para encontrar con qué entretenerse. —La señora Pomfrey nos dejó una buena cantidad de juegos, ¿quieres usar el ajedrez mágico? </p><p>—Cualquiera estará bien. </p><p>Él la observó en silencio, contemplando sus suaves movimientos a la hora de poner cada ficha en su respectivo sitio. Buscaba algo, pero no sabía qué. ¿Acaso existía algún rastro de falsedad en su preocupación? Lo último que deseaba era desconfiar de MC, una tarea complicada dado a todo lo que ocurrió. Convencerse a sí mismo se volvió una lucha interna, todo se resumía entre seguir lo que claramente sentía por ella o basar su posición de acuerdo a como su amiga jugó con todos sin importar quien saliera lastimado. </p><p>—¿Irás a la fiesta de Tonks? — Preguntó Bill, moviendo un peón blanco. </p><p>—¿Cómo sabías sobre eso? — MC movió su torre. </p><p>—Tonks pasó por aquí para invitarme, insistiendo en que sería el chico más genial de la fiesta por haber sobrevivido a un ataque tan salvaje. </p><p>—Un ataque que creen que yo cometí. —Respondió entre dientes.  </p><p>Bill tomó uno de los peones de su contrincante, avanzando en el juego en una posición ganadora. </p><p>—Podrás ser la mejor rompe maldiciones, pero te falta capacidad para batirte en una pelea conmigo. —Comentó Bill con una sonrisa ganadora.  </p><p>—¿Es un reto? </p><p>—Es un comentario. —Su alfil se adelantó unos pasos, marcando territorio y limitando los movimientos de su acompañante. —Olvidé mencionar que Tonks piensa hacer el próximo movimiento con tu hermano, parece que se terminó por encariñar con él. </p><p>—¿Puedo preguntar a qué te refieres con eso? — Preguntó con una sonrisa homicida. </p><p>—Todos hablan de eso, creí que lo sabías. </p><p>—Ella olvidó mencionar ese pequeño detalle.  </p><p>—¿Celosa? —Bill pareció divertirse con el patético intento de MC por controlar sus instintos asesinos. </p><p>—Millones de palabras existentes y elegiste la peor para reflejar mis emociones. </p><p>No lo tomaría personal, conociéndola sólo fue un simple olvido. Quiere decir, ¿qué le costaba ser sincera respecto a sus planes con Jacob? Al menos se enteró antes de hacer el ridículo con su reacción, pero comenzaba a compartir el disgusto de su hermano con las fiestas. </p><p>—Creo que no ganaré esta partida. —Comentó MC impresionada. —Uno pensaría que después de pasar tanto tiempo con McNully debería haber adquirido cierto conocimiento o técnica, él estaría tan decepcionado. </p><p>—Te rindes antes de tiempo, desde aquí veo varios movimientos posibles. </p><p>—Yo no veo nada. — Protestó con una mueca infantil. </p><p>—Observa la partida como si no fueras parte de ella, eso ayuda. </p><p>MC sonrió, empujó su rey para verlo caer sobre el tablero. Reconocía el momento de perder, y sabía enfrentarlo con dignidad.  </p><p>—El rey ha muerto, viva el rey. — Susurró sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. </p><p>Según Bill, consideró seriamente en asistir a la fiesta. Su decisión final quedaría en secreto, por lo que se podía esperar cualquier cosa de él. Por más que él no quisiera admitirlo, MC notó la manera en que sus ojos se movían sobre ella. Incluso alguien sin habilidades de legermante podría leer el libro abierto de William Weasley, ese chico era tan malo para mentir como para esconder sus pensamientos.  </p><p>Lo que verdaderamente se llevó su atención fue todo aquel asunto de Tonks con su hermano. Nymphadora era su querida amiga desde hace tanto tiempo, ¿por qué le molestaría que se relacionase con Jacob? Quizás se portó como una perra un par de veces, ocultó su vínculo con él, pero aun así la apoyó cuando escapó de su matrimonio arreglado. Lo que sea que se trajera entre manos, estaba lejos de ser su asunto. Incluso existía la esperanzadora posibilidad de que Jacob perdiera el interés en MC para enfocarse en alguien cuya relación no sería tabú o ilegal. </p><p>Jae Kim estaba fuera de la cocina, en la entrada cargaba un enorme bolso que entregó a Tonks luego de que ella le diese una buena cantidad de dinero. La chica pasó a su lado cargando el saco misterioso sobre su hombro y le guiñó un ojo; después de su descubrimiento acerca de Jacob, ya no se sintió tan cómoda con un gesto tan común.  </p><p>Se acercó al contrabandista, quien parecía felizmente ocupado con contar su dinero. </p><p>—Necesito un transporte. —Comentó, fijándose a los lados con la intención de no ser escuchada. Su compañero la miró con interés. — Dejé algo en la casa de mis padres. </p><p>—Como en los viejos tiempos. —Dijo Jae soltando un suspiro nostálgico. —¿Recuerdas que hace dos años me pediste lo mismo? Gracias a ti inicié mi carrera en el crimen. </p><p>—Por Merlín, espero que estés bromeando. — Contestó avergonzada. — También tengo que pedirte algo menos ilegal. </p><p>—Poco interesante, sin duda alguna; ¿qué necesitas? </p><p>—Prepárame un almuerzo. De esos que pones en una lonchera, que esté bellamente diseñado para lucir perfecto y apetitoso. —Imploró. </p><p>Su amigo la miró extrañado, pero resopló y la invitó a entrar la cocina con él. Apartó una mesa para ellos, moviendo su varita para traer diferentes tipos de verduras, frutas, e ingredientes, sin olvidar su amado delantal. Mientras él le abría el estómago a un pescado, decidieron que entablarían una conversación para distraerse un poco. </p><p>—¿Para quién es el almuerzo? —Preguntó Jae. </p><p>—Evitaré responder eso. —Ambos rieron levemente. —Parece que hoy tuviste buenas ventas. </p><p>—Sí, Tonks planeó muchas bromas para ese campamento. — El chico se acercó a su rostro, susurrando por lo bajo. —Entre confianza, te confieso que te tiene en la mira. </p><p>—No imagino el porqué. — Contestó sarcástica. </p><p>Jae se detuvo levemente en su tarea de cocinero. Hace unos minutos que se encargó de quitar el arroz de su caldero, sólo para comenzar a manipularlo con las manos como si quisiera darle una forma específica. Su rostro demostraba cierto pesar, y MC le dio tiempo para que se sintiera seguro de lo que intentaba expresar. </p><p>—Lamento haber revelado tu asunto con Félix. —Confesó rápidamente, volviendo a concentrarse en la comida para evitar mirarla. </p><p>—Nada de eso fue tu culpa, estabas muy borracho. </p><p>—Intentaré compensártelo. — Prometió. </p><p>—Olvídalo, Jae. — Su mano se estiró hacia arriba, tomando una fresa que su amigo atrajo con su varita. —¿Qué tal todo con Chiara? </p><p>—Casual, sólo la he visto un par de veces. — Respondió sin mucho interés, levantando sus hombros para restarle importancia al asunto. —Sigues siendo mi favorita, MC. </p><p>—Oh, cállate. </p><p>Observó en silencio el compromiso y la dedicación que Jae exprimía en cada detalle de su platillo. Algo que hacía sonreír a su acompañante, recordando que descubrió su secreto cuando cambió de cuerpo con Bill. Pensó en decirle que abandonara su carrera en el comercio de mercancías prohibidas, le esperaba un futuro como uno de los mejores chefs del mundo mágico, pero Jae reiría nervioso e ignoraría su propuesta.    </p><p>MC hizo un silencioso gesto de ternura cuando el joven chef cortó las fresas en forma de corazón. El chico se limpió las manos en su mandil, expectante ante la opinión de su amiga. Ella fingió que analizaba cada detalle de la preparación, intentando ocultar lo maravillada que estaba por el resultado.  </p><p>—Es perfecto. —Dijo finalmente. Jae le tendió con una sonrisa de orgullo el almuerzo, MC lo tomó delicadamente como si fuera una obra de arte. —¿Nos vemos en el campamento? </p><p>—Dalo por hecho. </p><p>Se despidieron sin más, sabiendo que pronto volverían a encontrarse. Intentando ignorar que juntos formaban una mala combinación cuando se reunían en las fiestas. </p><p>Hora de enfrentar el pasado. Ese pensamiento la hizo reír, ¿por qué fingía ser dura cuando los deseos de salir corriendo la invadían? Le molestaba todos los asuntos pendientes que estaba obligada a resolver, pero existía uno que tranquilamente podría ignorar. Después de todo, nadie la estaba forzando a pararse frente a Félix para confesarle lo que descubrió. </p><p>Sería incorrecto ocultarlo.  </p><p>¿Por qué seguía pensando en eso? Vamos, sólo debía decir “Resulta que nada de lo que pasó esa noche fue nuestra culpa. Nunca fue mi culpa de todos modos, pero te clasifiqué como una porquería de persona cuando en realidad tus amigos eran la verdadera porquería”. Sí, funcionaría. Félix y ella se dieron cientos de oportunidades, ¿qué costaría otra más?  </p><p>Para hablarte tendría que preparar el ambiente, por eso pidió el almuerzo. Si algo aprendió de Molly Weasley es que, para llegar al corazón de un hombre, primero debes cautivar su estómago. Habría sido más especial si MC misma lo hubiese cocinado, pero su experiencia en la cocina daba vergüenza ajena.  </p><p>Entonces, sí. Podría cautivar a Félix regalándole un dragón en peligro de extinción, o le daría un almuerzo delicioso que apenas se molestó en pagar. Él lo agradecería de todos modos, esos son los modales de un francés empedernido con los modales. </p><p>Así que ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta, o en verificar si quedaba algún estudiante en el salón.  Caminó sin detenerse hasta el escritorio del profesor, dejándolo perplejo cuando dejó caer la lonchera desde una altura baja que hiciera el suficiente ruido para llamar su atención. Sabía que darle la oportunidad de hablar la distraería, que corrían el riesgo de caer en una discusión sin sentido, por lo que tomó la palabra antes que él. </p><p>—Lo lamento. —Dijo, la frase casi se rasgó su garganta. —Y te perdono. Ambos ganamos. </p><p>Rosier extendió la mano hacia el almuerzo, inspeccionando su contenido. Luego miró a la chica, que se abalanza de atrás hacia adelante en el lugar, clavando sus talones en el piso de madera con una expresión de pavor. </p><p>—¿Por qué? —Preguntó finalmente, sospechando de su actitud. </p><p>—Tal vez averigüé que no tuviste la culpa respecto a lo que sucedió hace dos años... Además, me porté como una perra contigo, pero tú también fuiste un desgraciado así que... </p><p>—Lo estás arruinando. </p><p>—No preparé un maldito discurso, Rosier. </p><p>—Terminaste de arruinarlo. </p><p>—Bien, escucha. Ese almuerzo es mi rama de olivo, ¿es suficiente? </p><p>—¿Lo preparaste tú? — Inquirió Félix con recelo.  </p><p>MC agitó sus manos, balbuceando su respuesta.  </p><p>—Claro que sí. — Mintió mientras jugaba con su cabello, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. </p><p>—Eres tan mala mintiendo, ¿cómo es que siempre evitabas los castigos? </p><p>—Tuve suerte; ¿aceptas la rama de olivo o no? </p><p>Él lo pensó, pero su consciencia estaba volcada a otro asunto fuera del almuerzo. Aquella comida representaba algo más que un simple pacto de paz, el motivo que la llevó allí era lo verdaderamente importante que merecía una discusión. </p><p>—Entonces dices que no tuve la culpa... — Murmuró él. —¿Cómo estás tan segura? </p><p>—¿Recuerdas aquella vez hace dos años cuando te dije que viajé en el tiempo? Ya sabes, te besé y todo eso y me metí dentro de tu mente sin tu autorización. </p><p>—Espera, ¿hablabas en serio? </p><p>—Claro que sí, ¿qué esperabas? </p><p>—No lo sé, cualquier cosa menos eso. —Contestó Félix con obviedad. </p><p>—Lo importante es que tuve la oportunidad de investigar y descubrí que tus antiguos amigos te lanzaron Imperius para usarte como una barrera de protección contra las consecuencias. —MC rodó los ojos al recordarlo. —Antes no pude ver tus ojos porque estaba oscuro y yo estaba demasiado ocupada intentando huir, pero cuando te enfrenté vi claramente el efecto en ti. </p><p>Félix se quedó sin habla, impactado por sus declaraciones. Pensaba en qué responder cuando su acompañante volvió a tomar la palabra. </p><p>—¡Eres un desgraciado! — Contestó ofendida dramáticamente. — ¿Crees todo eso del viaje en el tiempo, pero me ignoras cuando hablo de “El autor”? </p><p>—Entonces estás mintiendo... </p><p>—¡No! Todo es verdad, sólo me parece increíble que creas lo que te conviene. </p><p>—Es confuso, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Sabes qué? Acepto tu rama de olivo, sólo vete. —Contestó Félix, levantándose para empujarla hacia la salida. —Te veré en el campamento y todo eso. </p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Irás? Es sólo para estudiantes. </p><p>—Nymphadora confía en que cerraré la boca y los cuidaré. —Rosier cerró la puerta en la cara de su estudiante antes de que pudiese decir algo más. Soltando una larga exhalación cuando al fin pudo estar a solas. </p><p>Que conveniente. </p><p>No, pensamiento positivo. Su presencia los mantendría seguros, por lo que tendría que soltar su preocupación por mantener a salvo a sus amigos. Eso sin tener en cuenta que era libre de alejarse de su presencia si así lo requería, las fiestas son grandes y las personas pierden de vista a otras personas.  </p><p>Estaría muy ocupada esquivando las bromas de Tonks, intentando desviar su objetivo. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de alejar a Jacob de esa chica, convenciéndolo de encontrar alguien mejor. Los sentimientos de su hermano seguían sin ser de su incumbencia, pero su deber como familiar era protegerlo de inminentes decepciones amorosas. Tonks siempre insistió en su desprecio a entablar una relación seria, ¿ahora cambió de opinión? ¿Tan rápido? Puede engancharse con alguien más, quien sea menos Jacob. Debió comprarle bromas a Jae cuando tuvo la oportunidad. </p><p>Alguien tiró de su brazo, arrastrándola hasta un pasillo vacío. Aunque, ¿qué pasillo nunca estaba vacío en esa escuela? Hogwarts contenía cerca de mil estudiantes y parecía que todos se alejaban de ella cuando el momento indicado. Escaseó de tiempo para que su mente pudiese adecuarse a lo que ahora ocurría, algo muy poco conveniente dado que sólo podía pensar en Jacob, un pensamiento que se descarriló cuando sintió los labios de su “captor” en el cuello. </p><p>Apartó levemente al chico, intentando desviar su imaginación mal encaminada. Charlie pareció protestar con la mirada, dándole unos segundos para hablar sin quitar la vista de sus labios. </p><p>—Charlie, deberíamos hablar sobre tu extraña actitud. </p><p>—¿Acaso no puedo besarte sin tener que hablarte de sentimientos? </p><p>—¿Sinceramente? No, no puedes. —Contestó con sorna. Ella se inclinó para tomar sus labios con suavidad, relajando el tono del ambiente. — ¿Qué sucede? </p><p>—Nada importante, sólo quiero estar contigo. </p><p>—Sí, seguro. Te rompí el corazón, me acusaste de alejarte de Barnaby y ahora vuelves a mí sin ninguna explicación. </p><p>—Estoy luchando contra mis propias emociones, ¿puedo disfrutarlo hasta que lo resuelva? </p><p>—Suena bien para mí. </p><p>Echó su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que Charlie volvía a concentrarse en su cuello. Sus manos suben hasta el cabello anaranjado, tirando levemente de este para calmarlo un poco, se sentía demasiado expuesta en el corredor vacío. Su compañero ignoró la indirecta, logrando que ella juntara sus muslos ante el vuelco de emociones que le provocaba. </p><p>Charlie empujó su rodilla entre las piernas de la chica, MC se aferró más a él. Odiaba que todos conocieran ese punto débil y que la tuvieran a su merced. Buscó los labios del chico pecoso, intentando disimular la ferviente excitación que ardía en su sangre. Su cuerpo fue presionado contra el muro, soltando un gemido ahogado cuando las manos de su amigo bajaron hasta su trasero. </p><p>Tuvo que juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse follar en el maldito corredor. Tragó saliva, mordiéndose el labio al decidir que lo mejor sería posponer su encuentro. La nueva personalidad de Charlie la tomó por sorpresa, más que nada por su iniciativa y su repentino desinterés por Barnaby. Tomaría con precaución aquel cambio, avanzando con cautela ante cualquier posible desastre. </p><p>—Lo mejor será continuar esto en otra ocasión. —Susurró con una sonrisa, atenta a la reacción del chico. </p><p>—¿El campamento? </p><p>—Paciencia, pequeño saltamontes. — Contestó risueña. </p><p>Fue un día extraño, pero se sintió orgullosa por avanzar a pasos agigantados sobre la historia. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados por el campamento, era lo único sobre lo que se conversaba. Por suerte la organizadora principal informó que no deberían preocuparse por las tiendas de campaña, ella las proporcionaría junto con todo lo necesario para divertirse. Lo único realmente preocupante era el destino de sus compañeros, ¿con quienes terminaría compartiendo la noche? Esperaba que Tonks no le jugase una mala pasada, eso sería ir demasiado lejos. </p><p>Cargó un bolso con algo de ropa extra y otros elementos esenciales antes de encaminarse en dirección al bosque prohibido. Pensó en buscar alguna botella de whisky de dragón o visitar a Bill una última vez, pero desechó esas ideas. Pasaría su noche sin otras preocupaciones, sólo disfrutando lo que aquel mundo podía ofrecerle. </p><p>Se detuvo a medio camino cuando Jae gritó su nombre a sus espaldas, acercándose como loco mientras agitaba algo sobre su cabeza. El chico tuvo que sostenerse de sus rodillas para recuperar el aire, algo que la hizo reír. </p><p>—¿Qué sucede, Jae? </p><p>—¡Tu transporte! Maldición, te busqué por todas partes. —Contestó el chico, tendiéndole una taza de té vacía. — Me pediste un transporte y te lo traje, ahora tómalo antes de que se active. </p><p>—Mierda, lo olvidé por completo. — Se quitó el bolso del hombro, dándoselo a Jae y tomando el otro objeto en su lugar. —Lleva mis cosas al campamento, ponlas en una buena tienda de campaña y asegúrate de que no tenga que compartir el mismo techo con fenómenos. </p><p>—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. —Le recordó con una sonrisa. </p><p>MC quiso preguntarle si aquella taza para té fue una referencia directa de la primera vez que le pidió un traslador, sin embargo la sensación de sus pies que dejaron de tocar el suelo la interrumpió. Esta vez logró aterrizar de pie frente a su hogar, y entró sin detenerse a admirar el frío de la casa que calaba en los huesos. Subió a la habitación con el objetivo fijo, sacar los diarios e irse sin mucho escándalo. </p><p>Suspiró aliviada al ver que todo seguía allí, por un segundo creyó que “el autor” también le arrebataría lo poco que consiguió de su hermano. Se quedó de pie en la habitación, inspeccionando el cuarto. Debía irse, pero estaba parada como si esperase algo, como el Jacob de antes atravesara la puerta para invitarla a la aventura.  </p><p>Él nunca llego, y ella supo que perdía el tiempo en fantasías sin sentido. Debería estar preocupándose por asuntos de mayor importancia, ¿quién heredaría la casa? ¿sus abuelos realmente se harían cargo de ellos? Jacob siempre insistió en que viajarían por el mundo, una promesa que ahora lucía vaga y sin sentido. Antes sus palabras lo hacían todo más fácil, la convivencia, la soledad, pero ya no eran niños.  </p><p>Sujetó los libros con fuerza, y tomó la taza. En unos segundos regresó al mismo lugar donde partió, miró hacia el bosque, notando que los demás asistentes de la fiesta ya encendieron fogatas. Corrió hasta allá, procuraría no toparse con Jacob para que no descubriera que anduvo indagando en su privacidad.  </p><p>El campamento resultó estar mejor organizado de lo que imaginó en primer lugar, frente a ella se extendieron de izquierda a derecha dos filas de carpas, las separaba una larga hilera de fogatas que se extendía hasta el final. Al menos así podrían mantener la iluminación, y los campistas sólo tendrían que salir de sus habitaciones para acercarse al fuego sin caminar de más.   </p><p>Se acercó a Jae, quien bailaba frente a una hoguera. Para su sorpresa, el chico estaba en sus cinco sentidos.  </p><p>—Jae, ¿dónde dejaste mis cosas? </p><p>—Oh, ¡te llevaré! Sólo promete no odiarme cuando veas a tus compañeras de habitación... </p><p>Imaginó lo peor, un escenario en el que compartía la tienda de campaña con Tonks y Jacob, o con desconocidas que la juzgaban con la mirada. Al entrar a su carpa, notó que dentro era como un departamento amueblado con sus respectivas habitaciones, por suerte no tendría que dormir cerca de nadie. Eso amortiguó levemente el siguiente golpe: Sus compañeras resultaron ser Penny, Mérula y Rowan.  </p><p>—¡Jae! —Vociferó molesta al enterarse de su compañía. </p><p>—Prometiste que no me odiarías. </p><p>—¡Nunca lo prometí! — Arrojó los libros a la cama, intentando no soltar ningún puñetazo. —Sabes que las cosas entre ellas están mal. </p><p>—Lo sé, y lo lamento. —Insistió Jae. —Juro que intenté buscarte cualquier otro sitio para dormir, todos ya estaban ocupados y no me sentí muy seguro de dejarte descansar con hombres alrededor.  </p><p>—No creas que te perdonaré sólo por ser tan tierno. </p><p>Jae hizo un gimoteo, agachando su cabeza y viéndola con sus ojos brillantes. Él era un genio de la manipulación y MC lo sabía, aunque no por eso era inmune a su rostro de cachorro crup. </p><p>—Al menos tendrás privacidad. —Comentó el contrabandista. —Sólo corres esta tela de aquí y nadie verá u oirá lo que estés haciendo.  </p><p>MC pensó en que podría utilizar aquello para... Investigar, claro, investigar. Leería los diarios de su hermano en paz, ¿para qué más usaría esa privacidad? ¿Para invitar a alguien más a su apartado cuarto? Claro que no. </p><p>— Además, te compré un chocolate. —Dijo Jae, sacando un caramelo de su sudadera. — Serías incapaz de molestarte con alguien que te está regalando un dulce, ¿verdad? </p><p>—Ganaste esta vez. — Bufó avergonzada, tomando el ofrecimiento. — Ahora vete, necesito hacer algo. </p><p>Empujó al chico fuera de su habitación y dejó caer la tela antes de enfocarse en los libros de su hermano. Sacó la varita de su pantalón, apuntando a las hojas en blanco. </p><p>—Revelio. —Pronunció. Fue una agradable sorpresa descubrir que el hechizo funcionó, la letra de su hermano comenzó a aparecer en las amarillentas hojas. —Gracias, Autor. </p><p>Lanzó el mismo hechizo al resto de los diarios, dispuesta a pasar su noche leyendo hasta que alguien la interrumpió. La cabeza de Rowan atravesó la tela, caminando por la habitación como si nada. </p><p>—Incluso yo dejo de estudiar cuando estoy en una fiesta. —Dijo su amiga. </p><p>—Si tan sólo estuviera haciendo eso... —Suspiró MC. —¿Cómo entraste? Creí que las habitaciones son imperturbables. </p><p>—Oh, no. Tienes que lanzar un encantamiento para eso, pero sí te protegen del sonido y las miradas chismosas. —Rowan extendió su mano hacia ella. —Lo que sea que estés haciendo puede esperar, vamos a beber algo.  </p><p>Se mordió el labio con ciertas dudas, ¿valía la pena abandonar su investigación? Se dejó rogar unos minutos más antes de tomar la mano de su amiga y salir al exterior. Sólo era una fiesta, igual que muchas otras. Al fin y al cabo, la diversión nunca sobra, necesitaba distraerse de todas sus preocupaciones, malas decisiones, recuerdos traumáticos, lo que sea.  </p><p>Ambas chicas se acercaron a un grupo grande de estudiantes que descansaban frente al fuego, preparando diferentes combinaciones de tragos. Sólo quería relajarse, ¿estaba mal darse ese pequeño gusto? Suspiró mientras se sentaba en el suelo, robaría un poco diversión para relajarse y luego regresaría a su cuarto. </p><p>En un parpadeo estaba por los aires, flotando sobre las copas de los árboles. ¿Qué ocurrió? De acuerdo, primero aplastó el trasero en el suelo para sentarse junto a su amiga... Luego algo la impulsó, como una catapulta o un trampolín, y al instante estaba en el cielo. </p><p>Gritó por la sorpresa, agitando sus brazos mientras caía de nuevo a tierra, gracias a Merlín unos fuertes brazos amortiguaron la caída. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, temblando en los brazos de su rescatista, y apretando los dientes como si esperase un golpe fatal. Escuchó risas a su alrededor, lo que la animó a abrir uno de sus ojos para investigar el panorama. </p><p>¡Seguía con vida! A salvo en los brazos de... Barnaby. </p><p>—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó él, seguía cargándola como a una princesa. </p><p>MC pensó que era imposible que un ser humano cualquiera pudiese atrapar a una chica que cae del cielo y no ser aplastado en el proceso, claro que eso sería ignorar que nada en ese mundo tiene el más mínimo sentido. </p><p>—Sí, yo... Gracias. —Contestó en un murmullo, zafándose de su agarre. </p><p>Tonks se acercó a ellos, envuelta en carcajadas. </p><p>—¡Increíble, que locura! Nunca pensé que fueras a caer en mi trampa, parece que fuiste la afortunada. </p><p>MC se acomodó el cabello, intentando mostrarse indiferente ante la broma. Una máscara que cayó cuando vio a su hermano detrás de la chica, fingió distraerse con una charla ajena para que no se le acercaran. La táctica funcionó a la perfección, lo que la llevó a soltar una fuerte exhalación no sólo por eso sino porque también Barnaby se alejó. Definitivamente bebería hasta perder la consciencia. </p><p>Llamó a Jae con un silbido y agitando su mano en el aire, tomó una botella de whisky para iniciar su ritual de borrachera. El chico vino a paso lento, con las mejillas rojas por el consumo de la bebida, también traía una botella. Ambos se vieron unos segundos, luego chocaron sus recipientes en un brindis improvisado.  </p><p>—Tú y yo no somos buena combinación cuando estamos borrachos frente a una fogata. —Recordó Jae. </p><p>—¿Cuándo nos ha importado el desastre que somos juntos? — Dejó que el líquido le ofreciera ese calor conocido y cómodo, suspiró como si aquel elixir le diera vida otra vez. Le guiñó un ojo a su amigo. —Espero que hoy hayas traído algo más que alcohol. </p><p>—Me encanta tu buen gusto. </p><p>Cuando comenzó a corretear alrededor de todo el campamento supo que las drogas fueron la mejor idea que tuvo en toda su vida, veía todo más claro, ¿las estrellas caían del cielo? Daba igual, todo era perfecto. A pesar del alcohol y los estupefacientes, el campamento se sentía como uno moderadamente normal. Cantaban, bailaban, se comportaban moderadamente como estudiantes de su edad.  </p><p>Todo ocurría muy rápido o muy lento, le costaba entablarse en un horario específico. Ciertas partes de su aventura se borraron, otras reaparecían sin pensarlas siquiera. Recuerda estar saltando sobre su cama con Jae, arrojando los libros de Jacob al suelo. Después estaba acostada en la cama, escribiendo algo que no lograba rememorar, parecía ser importante. </p><p>Invoca cierto suceso. Está discutiendo con Mérula, pero en el buen sentido. Snyde insiste en que es mejor amante que Penny Haywood, Penny está allí y está dispuesta a defender su honor. Olvidaron que Jae seguía allí, él estaba feliz y silencioso de presenciar el espectáculo. </p><p>Sí, se encerraron en una de las habitaciones. Se aseguraron de colocar hechizos suficientes para que nadie se atreviese a interrumpirlos. Apenas logra recapitulas las sensaciones, todo lo que ocurrió. ¿A quién tenía entre sus piernas? Creyó distinguir el cabello enmarañado de Mérula entre sus manos, pudo ser ella. Le costaba ver porque alguien estaba sentada sobre ella, por sus gemidos logró reconocer a Penny. Además, recuerda meter dos dedos dentro de la rubia porque conocía bien sus puntos débiles. </p><p>En algún momento, Jae se unió a la fiesta. Sintió sus empujes mientras intentaba darle el mismo placer que Mérula le había dado. Todo fue demasiado confuso y caliente, le preocupaba cómo reaccionarían al día siguiente. Maldición, ¿ellas siquiera estaban borrachas? MC estaba demasiado metida en su nirvana personal como para notarlo. Tuvo varios orgasmos potentes, gritando ante su liberación. Recordaba estar levantada sobre sus rodillas, Jae seguía embistiéndola detrás de ella, Penny trabajaba su clítoris de una forma que parecía irreal, Mérula masajeaba sus senos y mordía el hueco en su clavícula. </p><p>Con el pasar de las horas perdió a su acompañante de locuras, caminó alrededor de las tiendas de campaña, agitando sus brazos y dando vueltas como una niña. Ignoraba su camino, dejándose llevar por el efecto psicodélico de lo que consumió, hasta que chocó con una espalda fuerte que reconoció al instante. El chico volteó para verla, MC notó el conflicto en su rostro sobre si dirigirle la palabra o no. </p><p>—Mazel Tov. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa tonta, apenas podía abrir sus ojos. </p><p>Barnaby hizo una mueca. </p><p>—Significa felicidades. —Comentó la chica en tono de obviedad. Olvidó su malentendido con él, le daba igual lo molesto que estuviera. —¿Cómo está tu Kneazle? </p><p>—Como siempre. </p><p>—Qué respuesta cortante. </p><p>—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Barnaby parecía molesto, algo nuevo en él. </p><p>—Háblame, no somos desconocidos. Casi me caso contigo. </p><p>—Y no fui suficiente para ti. </p><p>—Pero, ¿qué mierda? Dijiste que no te sentías listo. — Escupió MC, tomó del brazo al chico slytherin cuando éste pensaba en irse. — Deja de huir. </p><p>—Tengo mucho en que pensar, que me preguntes sobre mi kneazle no ayuda. Es sentimentalmente manipulador. </p><p>—¿Así de fuerte es tu amistad? Cometo un error y me abandonas. </p><p>—No te abandoné. </p><p>La chica se tambaleó, habría terminado en el suelo de no ser por su acompañante. Barnaby la ayudó a ponerse de pie, quedando levemente sin habla al tenerla tan cerca. </p><p>—¿Cuántas veces tendré que disculparme contigo? —Murmuró MC. </p><p>—Aún si te perdonara, todo ha cambiado. Es más difícil. </p><p>—Siempre es así. — Tomó impulso para besar sus labios, un gesto que Barnaby pareció rechazar al principio, pero terminó por sujetarla con más fuerza para que no se alejara de él. —Decide lo que sientes, Lee. Luego regresa a mí. </p><p>Se alejó de él, en el camino se tropezó con varias ramas. Entendía que su amigo necesitaba espacio, un lugar para pensar. Ese matrimonio arreglado limitaba sus acciones, volcándolo en una posición de debate moral. ¿Era correcto estar con otra chica cuando claramente te forzaron a amar a alguien más? Pensaría en eso cuando volviese a estar sobria, ahora tenía algo más en mente. </p><p>Tonks. </p><p>Maldita Tonks, debía devolverle la broma. Le daba igual si fue a propósito o no, buscaría el pedazo de excremento más apestoso del bosque prohibido y lo arrojaría directo en la cama de esa chica. Agradeció a las drogas esa maravillosa idea, ¿a quién más se le ocurriría algo tan bueno? Nadie. Principalmente porque ningún hechicero cuerdo se metería en el bosque prohibido sin compañía, que suerte que los estupefacientes le brindaron poderes. ¿Qué tipo de poderes? No lo sabe, sólo siente que puede volar. </p><p>Se alejó del campamento, dispuesta a internarse de lleno en el oscuro bosque.  </p><p>—Alto ahí. — Ordenó una voz, tomando su mano para impedir que avanzara. </p><p>—¡Talbott! — Exclamó con felicidad. — ¿Qué pasa? </p><p>—Estás borracha, déjame llevarte a tu tienda de campaña. </p><p>—Sí tienes razón... — Contestó con suavidad, permitiendo que el chico afloje su agarre. Al verse libre sonrió con diversión. —¡Atrápame si puedes! </p><p>—¡MC, no! </p><p>Corrió para perderse entre los árboles, ignorando el camino bajo sus pies. El efecto de las drogas potenció los sonidos de la naturaleza, fue como si tuviera altavoces en las orejas. Se sentía confundida, aterrada por los gritos del bosque, cerró sus ojos y tapó sus oídos a medida que avanzaba, una muy mala idea. </p><p>Su pie tocó el vacío, logrando que cayera por un hueco de tierra. Rodó un par de metros, hasta que caminó volvió a ser plano. Todo le daba vueltas, creyó que vomitaría si no lograba enfocar su vista en un punto fijo. Se quedó recostada en la tierra, una acción que sólo intensificó su malestar. </p><p>Escuchó un aleteo cerca de ella, al abrir los ojos un águila la miraba con desaprobación. Sonrió llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, para luego giñarle un ojo. En unos segundos tuvo a Talbott de cuclillas frente a ella. </p><p>—Hace dos años... ¿Cómo supiste? — Inquirió el chico. </p><p>—Viaje en el tiempo. — Murmuró. </p><p>Su amigo la ayudó a ponerse de pie. </p><p>—¿Por qué me ayudas, Talbott? </p><p>—Puede que esté molesto contigo, pero no por eso te dejaré suicidarte en el bosque. </p><p>Ella pateó el suelo, sacudiéndose los restos de tierra. Hizo un mohín, arrugando la nariz con desprecio. Su compañero soltó una risa ante su aspecto. </p><p>—Vine para vengarme de Tonks, ella me jugó una broma. </p><p>—Pues te acabas de jugar una broma a ti misma. — Contestó con una risa. </p><p>—¡Así no es cómo imaginé esto! —Protestó hastiada. </p><p>Talbott le ofreció su brazo para que ella se sujete de él, de esa manera caminaron de regreso al campamento, guiándose por las luces radiantes de las hogueras. </p><p>Sabía que debía preguntar qué lo llevó a acercarse, a hablarle; él siempre fue especial para ella, desde la primera vez que se negó terminantemente a ser su amigo o cualquier cosa que la involucrara. Fue su primera opción al momento de aventurarse en el mundo de las citas, porque siempre consideró a Talbott como una buena persona que jamás le haría daño. Bien, tal vez sí a magos tenebrosos. Fuera de eso, nunca lastimaría a nadie. </p><p>—¡Atención! ¡Atención! — Tonks se elevó sobre la multitud, chocando dos botellas vacías para llamar la atención del público.  </p><p>Genial, en ese tumulto de gente estaban todos los que quería evitar. ¿Qué hacía Murphy allí? Ciertamente no esperaba verlo, parecía estar divirtiéndose con sus otros amigos de quidditch. Consideró que acercarse a charlar sería un caso perdido, seguramente le guardaba rencor y lo justificaba. </p><p> Intentó concentrarse en las palabras de Tonks, Murphy podría esperar. Le quitó el trago de la mano a un estudiante que pasaba por allí, levantando su dedo del medio cuando lo vio protestar por el robo.  </p><p>—Aprovecho esta maravillosa ocasión para declarar mi amor eterno a una persona especial... —Exclamó la chica de pelo rosado. </p><p>Jacob movió su cabeza en todas direcciones buscando posibles salidas para huir. </p><p>—Y esa persona es... </p><p>MC rodó los ojos ante la inminente declaración, al menos su hermano sería feliz con alguien más. </p><p>—¡JACOB! </p><p>No, esa no fue la voz de Tonks. </p><p>Mérula se abrió paso entre la multitud, agitando algo sobre su cabeza con el rostro rojo por la ira. MC logró ver lo que era y el alma se le cayó a los pies. En sus manos traía uno de los diarios de Jacob, debió tomarlo cuando salió de la tienda de campaña. Lo olvidó por completo, ignoró que alguien más pudiese leerlo. </p><p>Se acercó más a ellos, los estudiantes formaron un círculo alrededor de los chicos. </p><p>—¡Desgraciado pervertido! — Bramó Snyde. — ¡Es tu hermana! </p><p>Murmullos generales, Jacob parecía no querer creer que la situación fuera real. </p><p>—¿De dónde sacaste eso? — Preguntó en un hilo de voz. </p><p>—¡Explícate, imbécil! Me das asco.  </p><p>Félix Rosier apareció para calmar la situación, algo que sólo terminó por ser el detonador de todas las bombas. </p><p>—Snyde, basta. Deja al hermano de MC en paz, lo que sea que... </p><p>—¡Tú! Ni siquiera abras la boca. — Contestó prepotente. Los estudiantes jadearon ante su falta de respeto a la autoridad, Mérula estaba imparable. — ¿Te atreves a defenderla cuando fuiste quién arruinó su vida en primer lugar? Todos sabemos que participaste en su ataque hace dos años, eres una mierda que debería estar muerta hace tiempo. </p><p>Jacob parpadeó varias veces. El miedo abandonó su rostro, ahora cargaba con una expresión dura de profundo odio. MC sabía lo que se avecinaba, conocía los arranques de ira de su hermano; intentó sobrepasar a la multitud, los alumnos presentes se arremolinaron sobre la situación. </p><p>—Sabía que algo me estaba escondiendo. —Susurró Jacob, antes de atacar salvajemente a Félix. </p><p>Efectivamente, el profesor no se esperó un ataque semejante del estudiante que trató de defender. Comprendió sus razones, y entendió que no era el momento de dar explicaciones sino más bien de defenderse antes de que pudiese salir físicamente herido. Ya era tarde cuando intentó cubrirse, el atacante gritaba como un animal, sin tomarse un descanso entre un golpe y otro. Jacob ignoraba el temor de la multitud, la sangre en sus manos, el rostro cada vez más deformado de su víctima. Él sólo podía pensar en todo el daño que ese maldito le causó a su hermana, después de todo ella era una niña cuando ocurrió. Cada golpiza le recordaba su juvenil rostro, su ausencia de alguien que pudiese abrazar cuando se sintió sola. </p><p>—¡Jacob! ¡Jacob, detente! —Su hermana intentó detener la pelea, intentando tomar por detrás a su hermano. Nadie más parecía querer ayudar, demasiado atentos al tono sangriento de los puños del chico. </p><p>Jacob empujó su codo hacia atrás, dando de lleno en la nariz de MC. Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, tocando con sus dedos la sangre que bajaba por su barbilla y cuyas gotas decoraron el suelo. Aquello fue suficiente para que su hermano se detuviera, en shock por el daño que no quiso provocarle. Ella nunca fue su objetivo, apenas podía pensar en algo más que no fuera en lastimar a Rosier. Ahora era consciente del daño que siempre le provocó, él llegó a su vida para arruinarla. MC no lo necesitaba, ya no más.  </p><p>MC sintió que alguien tomó su mano y luego desapareció. </p><p>Apareció confundida en el estadio de quidditch, pensó que estaba alucinando por culpa de las drogas hasta que volteó y se encontró con un rostro conocido. Murphy McNully le sonrió con pesar, extendiéndole un pañuelo limpio para que pudiese detener la hemorragia. Ella lo tomó y luego cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la boca entreabierta intentaba entrelazar sus pensamientos. </p><p>—¿Nos hiciste aparecer? —Susurró, acariciando el césped limpio bajo sus manos. </p><p>—Es por mi condición, me permiten ciertos permisos especiales. —Explicó Murphy. </p><p>—¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí? </p><p>—Temía que salieras lastimada, debí hacerlo antes. </p><p>MC se recostó en el suelo; entre sus senos sintió algo extraño, metió su mano para encontrar un pergamino escrito. Una luz se encendió en su cabeza, una luz que se extinguía poco a poco. </p><p>—Lo recuerdo... —Murmuró sin levantar la cabeza. — Escribí una carta gracias a Jae, una carta a quién amo y merece mi amor. Estaba drogada y sólo pude pensar en una sola persona, en quien quería que estuviese acompañándome. </p><p>Acarició el pergamino doblado, algo le dijo que debía abrirlo y descubrir su verdad. Lo haría si sus fuerzas dejasen de disminuir, el golpe en la nariz junto con el efecto de los narcóticos fue una combinación dispuesta noquearla. Extendió su mano hacia McNully, su brazo tembló ante el esfuerzo. </p><p>—Léela. —Pidió. — Dime qué dice antes de que me desmaye, necesito enfrentarme a mí misma por una maldita vez. </p><p>—¿Estás segura? </p><p>MC no respondió, sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se volvió pesada. Cayó rendida ante el sueño, el desmayo, o una combinación de diferentes factores. </p><p>Murphy abrió la carta, tomando valor para leer lo que en ella estaba escrito. </p><p>“Apenas puedo escribir, apenas puedo pensar. Me siento sola, una sensación que me ha acompañado gran parte de mi vida. Es complicado, la mayoría de mis sentimientos lo son y no voy a negarlo. Creí que perdí la capacidad de amar hace mucho tiempo, pero todos estos años he ignorado algo que siempre estuvo allí. Has sido mi refugio, a pesar de que no siempre estemos de acuerdo; eso nos hace quienes somos, una pareja extraña. Me divierto, me enojo, te tengo conmigo, te pierdo... Tuve que ver cómo te alejabas de mí para darme cuenta de que sin ti es imposible vivir. Sé que me guardas rencor, aunque actúes como si nada importara la mayoría del tiempo. </p><p>Ahora sólo está esta carta y yo, nada más. La gente a mi alrededor desapareció, ¿o sigue aquí? Estoy muy drogada como para saberlo. </p><p>Hay algo que sí sé. </p><p>Tengo que decir que yo...”. </p><p>Murphy dejó de leer, profundamente impactado por la persona a quien iba dirigida la carta. ¿Era real? ¿MC guardaba esos sentimientos tan complejos? Miró a la chica que yacía tendida en el campo de quidditch, preguntándose cómo es que lo ocultó, cómo es que se dio cuenta de sus propias emociones.  </p><p>Tuvo miedo, ¿y si ella no creía en la carta? Podría negarse nuevamente, olvidar que la escribió. En sus manos traía una información valiosa, algo que cambiaría para bien o para mal lo que ella experimentaba en su corazón. Era una tontería, ¿por qué rechazaría algo que fue escrito por su propia mano? Ella debía aceptar... Esa carta que dejó a medio leer demostraba un profundo autodescubrimiento, un viaje por la sensibilidad de su vida desastrosa. </p><p>Sonrió y dejó escapar una lágrima. Quién diría que así terminaría su noche de campamento, sosteniendo una declaración de amor en el campo de quidditch. </p><p>—Incendio. — Conjuró fuego, viendo como la carta desaparecía entre sus dedos. Se aseguró de no dejar rastro alguno, ahora debía llevar a MC a una cama caliente para que pudiera descansar. </p><p>Aun sin una carta, ella volvería a enfrentar sus sentimientos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Para quién creen que haya sido la carta de amor?<br/>Pongan sus teorías en los comentarios ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Una cena con invitados peculiares.<br/>¿Carta? ¿Qué carta? MC no recuerda haber escrito nada.<br/>Jacob toma una decisión, la reacción de su hermana marcará un antes y un después.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si actualicé tan rápido fue porque hace rato vengo con la luz de la inspiración en la cabeza.<br/>El inicio de este capítulo es algo que amé escribir, espero que las referencias las guíen en este viaje. </p><p>Nos acercamos al final de la historia, pienso cerrarla en el capítulo 20. ¡No queda mucho! Disfruten el tiempo que dure.</p><p>(Logré casi 17 páginas, estoy feliz)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MC entró sin tocar a La Madriguera, quitándose el abrigo de piel de dragón antes de sentarse en la punta de la mesa. Sonrió a los presentes, a la izquierda estaban sentados Remus Lupin junto con Nymphadora Tonks, a la derecha vio a Mérula Snyde y Fred Weasley, en la otra punta contraria de la mesa se encontró con una sonriente Rowan Khanna. </p><p>—Yo te conozco. — Dijo MC, acomodando una servilleta sobre sus piernas a la vez que tomaba asiento. — Eres Lupin, el amigo de Chiara Lobosca. </p><p>El nombrado asintió con la cabeza sin decir ni una sola palabra, acercó la copa que contenía un líquido rojizo y se la llevó a los labios. </p><p>—Y tú eres, Fred. Te reconocí por tu suéter, eres idéntico a George. — Siguió diciendo, señalando al chico pelirrojo con su tenedor. </p><p>—¿Sólo por mi suéter? Es obvio que soy el gemelo más guapo. — Protestó el niño. </p><p>Todos rieron, a excepción del hombre adulto. </p><p>—Creí que no llegarías a cenar. — Comentó Rowan.  </p><p>—Tuve un pequeño retraso, todo controlado. — Aseguró con tranquilidad. </p><p>—Eso imaginé, incluso tú serías incapaz de perderte la cena que prepararon tus padres. — Dijo Mérula. </p><p>Al instante los platos fueron llenados, MC pensó que era extraño que sus padres decidieran mantenerse ocultos. Ellos prepararon la cena, sería grosero no poder agradecer correctamente su esfuerzo. Los invitados se volcaron a sus propios manos, comenzando a clavar sus cubiertos elegantes sin preocuparse por los chefs. </p><p>Observó su platillo, notó cierto parecido con el almuerzo que Jae preparó. Si lo analizaba mejor, tal vez eran lo mismo. Algo imposible, Jae no fue invitado a la cena ni como cocinero. Clavó su tenedor en los alimentos, deleitándose con su sabor; una explosión de sensaciones invadió su lengua, distinguió un leve sabor a whisky mezclado con la esencia del pescado. </p><p>Decidió quedarse callada al ver a Lupin llevarse a la boca y pedazo de carne que parecía estar mal cocinada, si sus ojos vieran mal creería que incluso estaba cruda. </p><p>—Tengo noticias. — Anunció Fred. —Mi hermano y yo hemos decidido que abriremos una tienda de sortilegios. </p><p>—¡Sortilegios Weasley! — Canturreó Tonks. —Es una idea fabulosa, ¿me dejan unirme? Mi conocimiento sobre bromas debe ser aprovechado. </p><p>—Deberían enfocarse en el presente antes de mirar hacia el futuro. —Dijo Rowan. </p><p>—Es raro escucharte decir algo así. —MC pareció impresionada por las palabras de su amiga. — Desde que tengo memoria has insistido en tus planes sobre ser profesora en Hogwarts. </p><p>—Estuve pensando en que es una pérdida de tiempo concentrarse en lo que sucederá y no en lo que está ocurriendo ahora, ¿qué pasa si he perseguido un ideal inalcanzable? ¿Si he desperdiciado oportunidades de vivir por estar encerrada en la biblioteca? </p><p> —Maldición, Khanna. — Bufó Mérula, jugueteando con la cena frente a ella. — Hablas como si el tiempo se te acabara. </p><p>—La vida es una sola, deja de cuestionar tus elecciones como si eso te hubiese condenado a la inevitable muerte. — Afirmó Tonks. </p><p>—La cena es para otra clase conversaciones, dejemos de lado todo este asunto de morir. — La charla pareció calmarse ante la intervención de MC. — Si quieren meterse en una pelea, podemos hablar de política. </p><p>—Nada ha sido lo mismo desde que el ministerio cayó. — Tonks soltó un suspiro, Lupin la secundó con un asentimiento silencioso. </p><p>—Scrimgeour fue débil. —Masculló Mérula con resentimiento. — Apenas pudo soportar las torturas. </p><p>—Es raro, me cuesta recordar algo así. — Murmuró MC, arrugando el ceño para traer las imágenes de un evento semejante a su mente. </p><p>—Es imposible que lo olvides, sobre todo por lo que ocurrió durante la boda. </p><p>—¿Boda? </p><p>—¿Bromeas? Bill se enojará cuando se te entere que lo olvidaste. — Afirmó Tonks con una risotada. </p><p>De repente, MC percibió que la comida ya no sabía tan apetitosa. Apartó su plato, experimentando cierta confusión por los recuerdos que todos tenían menos ella. Recordaría que Bill se casó, más que nada si fue invitada a su casamiento. Aquello le molestaba, ¿por qué le costaba visualizar el evento? Su mente se negaba, cómo si ese recuerdo fuera inexistente. </p><p>—Perdí el apetito. —Confesó ante los presentes. </p><p>—¿Quieres ir a cabalgar? — Preguntó Rowan. —Hay una manada de Thestral esperándonos, sería una pena hacer esperar a tan maravillosas criaturas. </p><p>—Me gusta la idea, me hará bien algo de aire fresco. </p><p>Se levantaron de sus asientos, colocándose sus abrigos para protegerse del frío aliento de la noche. MC buscó en dónde lo dejó la primera vez, pero parecía haber desparecido. Miró a sus compañeros con alarma, ¿también olvidó dónde dejó su gabán? </p><p>—Fíjate en la habitación de Jacob, normalmente él tiene tus cosas. —Aseguró Tonks, preparándose para salir. </p><p>—¿Su habitación? ¿Y en dónde...? </p><p>—Esta es tu casa, seguro sabes a dónde tienes que ir. </p><p>Hizo una mueca al quedarse sola en la casa, dudando acerca de su próximo paso. Se negó a cuestionar la lógica de Tonks, si esa era su hogar entonces al subir las escaleras se encontraría con la habitación de su hermano.  </p><p>Sintió los escalones crujir bajo su peso, intentó ignorarlos sin éxito. Algo de la situación le inquietaba, pero le era imposible descubrir el por qué. Tomó la manija de la segunda puerta a la izquierda, esa debía ser la habitación de Jacob. </p><p>Vaya, Tonks tenía razón. Todo estaba allí, el mismo desorden, el polvo, el aroma masculino de su hermano. Incluso las marcas que dejó en el suelo cuando robó los diarios de Jacob, todo seguía allí como si nadie más que ella hubiese entrado. Incluso una sospechosa bolsa repleta de galeones, ¿eso ya estaba allí? Claro que sí, las cosas no aparecen sólo porque sí y sin razón aparente. Sobre la cama descansaba su abrigo, lo tomó con cierto miedo, temiendo que algo cambiase sólo por llevárselo. </p><p>Escuchó golpes en la puerta, pero al abrirla no vio a nadie. Decidió que era tiempo de volver con los demás, esa habitación le traía malos recuerdos. Además, el aroma de su hermano le provocaba deseos de tenerlo a su lado, a pesar de su actitud violenta. Antes de salir del cuarto, juró que por un segundo olfateó el tétrico hedor de la sangre. Debió ser su imaginación porque al echar otro vistazo a la habitación no vio nada fuera de lo común. Sólo a Félix recostado en la cama, con el rostro sangriento y dolorosamente deformado, eso era todo.  </p><p>Salió al exterior, entusiasmada por la cabalgata. Todos sus amigos se veían tan felices, incluso Lupin. Éste último dejó escapar un diminuto gesto de alegría, una novedad dado que en la cena no demostró tener emociones. Distraída por la diversión que sus compañeros expresaban, se llevó un buen susto cuando uno de los caballos alados se acercó a ella en busca de cariño. Acarició el rostro del animal, deslizando sus manos a medida que se movía para montarlo. </p><p>La criatura no se resistió, dándole tiempo para que pudiese sujetarse correctamente antes de emprender vuelo. MC dejó escapar una carcajada, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados para dejarse llevar por adrenalina. Toda la fuerza se concentró en sus piernas, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la maravillosa sensación. Casi pudo percibir el rose de las nubes contra sus dedos. </p><p>A lo lejos, vio que Rowan volvía a aterrizar en tierra firme. La chica se quedó sobre el quieto caballo frente a un lago luminoso, MC le ordenó a la criatura que bajara para acompañarlos. Desde la cena que la notó algo distante, en especial por sus palabras sobre la muerte.  </p><p>Cabalgó hasta quedar a su derecha, su mejor amiga soltó un suspiro sin desviar la vista del lago. </p><p>—Es muy bello este lugar. — Dijo en un susurro. — Al principio, sólo quería volver a casa y desaparecer en los brazos de mis padres. Después de un tiempo, acostumbré a vivir aquí, más aún porque no hay salida. </p><p>—¿No la hay? Es el terreno de los Weasley, está alejado de ser una prisión. —Contestó MC con amabilidad. </p><p>—Cierto, tú ignoras todo lo que realmente ocurre aquí. </p><p>—¿Estás bien, Rowan? Actúas muy... No lo sé, me das una mala sensación. </p><p>—Todo estará bien. —Prometió su amiga. Bajo la luz de la luna, MC creyó ver un deje de humedad en sus ojos oscuros. —Los demás ya deben estar en la torre de astronomía, hay que alcanzarlos. </p><p>Detrás de ellas apareció una puerta, tuvieron que abandonar a sus criaturas para pasar por ella. Al cruzarla, volvieron a reunirse con los invitados de la cena. Todos descansaban sobre el borde de la construcción, siendo iluminados por las tenues velas que flotaban a su alrededor. </p><p>—Parece que llegar tarde es tu mejor cualidad, MC. — Dijo Mérula. </p><p>—¿Por qué tanta prisa? — Cuestionó, pero nadie respondió su pregunta. </p><p>—¿Ya vieron esa enorme estrella de ahí? — Exclamó Fred con entusiasmo. </p><p>—Es la luna, Fred. — Corrigió MC. — Las estrellas me recuerdan a Charlie, por sus pecas. Él es el cielo, y las marcas en su piel son pequeñas bolas de luz. </p><p>—Eso es cursi. — Tonks hizo una mueca de horror.  </p><p>Perduró un silencio tranquilo, sólo eran ellos en la oscuridad. </p><p>MC recordó a todos sus amigos, a su familia, todos quien alguna vez la acompañaron en su camino. Deseó invitarlos a la cena, poder pasar más tiempo con ellos. Seguramente alguno sabría qué decir para animar a Rowan, porque sus palabras no eran suficientes para sacarla de esa temible pena que cargaba sobre sus hombros.  </p><p>Miró a sus acompañantes, todos distraídos por estar enfocados en las estrellas que brillaban tanto esa noche. Le llamó su atención que Tonks pasaba mucho tiempo cerca de Lupin, ellos ni siquiera se conocían, y si lo hacían ella nunca lo comentó. De todos modos, su cercanía a simple vista lucía cómoda. Lo último que le molestaba era verlos juntos, visualmente parecían un par agradable.   </p><p>Luego estaba Fred. El niño abrazaba sus piernas, y apoyaba su cabeza inclinada sobre ellas. Traía consigo una sonrisa inocente, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que daba la impresión de ser un niño bien portado. MC se preguntó por qué Molly y Arthur lo dejaron solo en La Madriguera. No estaba diciendo que se encontraba en malas manos, sólo le pareció raro que con tanta sobreprotección lo dejasen a cargo de varios desconocidos sin suficiente edad para cuidarlo. </p><p>Por suerte Rowan y Mérula la acompañaban, si no fuera por ellas se sentiría terriblemente fuera de lugar. MC acarició un mechón de su cabello, poniéndolo en su nariz como si fuera un bigote. Le costaba entender por qué estaban allí, ¿quién organizó todo eso? ¿Por qué por la manga de su muñeca se asomó el tatuaje de un dragón? No recordaba nada de lo que comentaron en la mesa, ni cuando se hizo el tatuaje, o por qué Rowan se sentía tan afligida. </p><p>—No me siento yo misma. —Susurró MC.  </p><p>Todas las miradas se enfocaron en ella. </p><p>—No me siento yo misma. —Repitió. </p><p>Nadie le respondió, todos los pares de ojos volvieron a concentrarse en el cielo. </p><p>—¿No me escuchan? Yo no actúo así, ¿o sí? Olvidé quién soy, dejé a un lado mi personalidad para ser... </p><p>Sus manos temblaron, no supo distinguir su fue por el enojo creciente o el miedo paralizante. </p><p>—¿Por qué me ignoran? ¿Qué está pasando? —Gritó angustiada. Se puso de pie, buscando una salida. —Al diablo, necesito salir de aquí. </p><p>—No es hora. — Respondió Fred por lo bajo. </p><p>Las velas se apagaron, dejando toda la torre en penumbras. Los invitados se pusieron de pie, no supo en qué momento la rodearon como a una presa. Parecían muñecos, con esa mirada tenebrosa y con sus brazos cayendo sin gracia a los lados de su cuerpo. </p><p>—¡Me quiero ir! — Exigió MC.  </p><p>—¿A dónde? — Murmuró Rowan. — Hay muchas puertas, escoge un final. Eso no significa que sea una salida. </p><p>Al lado de cada uno, apareció una puerta negra que parecía succionar cualquier rastro de luz hasta convertirlo en tinieblas. Le daba igual a dónde conducían, sólo necesitaba huir. Se ahogaría si no regresaba a su hogar, deseaba estar envuelta en los brazos seguros de su hermano una vez más. ¿Por qué la dejó asistir a esa espeluznante reunión? Descargaría sus temores con él, jamás volvería a permitir que se alejara. </p><p>Atravesó corriendo la puerta de Mérula. El humo, las explosiones, los gritos desgarrados de la gente herida no se hicieron esperar. Se encontraba en hogwarts, buscando sobrevivientes en las mazmorras. ¿Cómo sabía lo que debía hacer? Algo muy en el fondo le sirvió como guía. Su objetivo era encontrar a Félix y Barnaby, ambos parecían haberse ocultado mejor que ella. Recuerda que acordaron reunirse allí en caso de que todo saliera mal. ¿Qué salió mal? Algo en su brazo la hizo chillar de dolor, no detuvo su marcha para verificar el origen de su suplicio. </p><p>—¡Ahí está! ¡Atrapen a la traidora! </p><p>Corrió más rápido, ¿por qué corría? Esas palabras... ¿Eran para ella? El impulso en su corazón la forzó a seguir buscando a sus amigos, evitando los hechizos e intentando protegerse de sus ataques. Al hallarse sin salida, expulsó el único hechizo que vino a su mente en un momento de estrés como ese. </p><p>—¡Bombarda máxima! </p><p>La pared se vino abajo, otra de esas puertas negras la invitó a pasar. Confió en que, lo que sea que la esperase al cruzarla, sería mejor que su estado actual. </p><p>El fuego y el aroma de la muerte desaparecieron, ahora sólo podía olfatear el potente hedor del alcohol, el sudor, el perfume barato. Su mano sostenía un trago, desde la barra escuchó a alguien cantar. Otro desconocido que probó suerte esa noche, intentando ganarse el corazón de jóvenes brujas ebrias que serían fáciles de conquistar.  </p><p>—No lo hace tan mal. —Reconoció esa voz a su lado. Su aspecto cambió, se veía mayor, pero seguía siendo él. </p><p>—Jacob. </p><p>“Regresaste a lo que sabías </p><p>Tan lejos de todo lo que hemos pasado </p><p>Y camino por un camino problemático </p><p>Mis probabilidades están apiladas </p><p>Volveré al negro.” </p><p>Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en él, analizando cada centímetro de su rostro adulto. ¿Cuántos años pasaron? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? Lo suficiente como para estar en un pub sin que nadie los expulsara por ser menores de edad. </p><p>—Me gusta tu vestido, la espalda descubierta deja que todos puedan apreciar el tatuaje que te hiciste con Charlie. </p><p>—Un Ridgeback noruego. </p><p>—Te sienta bien. </p><p>Jacob lucía espectacular, su sonrisa parecía genuina e incluso saluda cada tanto a algún viejo conocido. A pesar de la cantidad de amigos, no se separó de ella. Su hermano pasó un brazo sobre su hombro, atrayéndola más a él, MC cerró los ojos unos instantes al sentirse embriagada por el toque cariñoso. </p><p>—Extraño a Charlie, mucho. — Susurró, la cercanía de sus cuerpos permitió que él pudiese escucharla. </p><p>—Volverás a verlo. </p><p>“Sólo dijimos adiós con palabras </p><p>Morí cien veces </p><p>Vuelves a ella </p><p>Y yo vuelvo a ... </p><p>Vuelvo a nosotros.” </p><p>—Tengo que ir al baño. — Dijo MC. Por el rabillo del ojo vio otra de esas puertas negras, la llamaba sin decir palabras. </p><p>—No tardes mucho, tenemos asuntos que atender. </p><p>La salida gritaba su nombre, era una voz hipnótica y fría. Tembló al sentir que algo tan oscuro veía directamente su alma desnuda, pero debía acudir a su llamado.  </p><p>El bosque, hay nieve asentada por todas partes. En sus manos trae esencia de díctamo y manchas de sangre, siguen frescas. Debajo del frasco lee una etiqueta escrita manualmente, la inscripción sólo tiene un nombre: </p><p>“Penny H”. </p><p>Pasó la manga de su chaqueta sobre su rostro, limpiando su nariz junto con las lágrimas en el proceso. Gotas de sangre forman un camino frente a ella, pero desaparecen de golpe después de unos metros. Detrás de ella, unos pasos ajenos crujen en la nieve compactada. Sabe quién es, está furiosa con esa persona por ser tan... Tan... Inútil. ¿O era ella el verdadero estorbo? Después de tanto tiempo, debía aprender a resignarse ante su imposibilidad de solucionar todos los conflictos. </p><p>—Talbott estará bien, vuelve a la tienda. — Suplicó Bill. </p><p>El escuchar ese nombre la hizo llorar otra vez, apretó con más fuerza el frasco. Se contuvo de reaccionar mal, no deseaba herir a su compañero después de todo lo que pasaron juntos. Luego volvió a ver la sangre pegajosa entre sus dedos, logrando que algo se quebrara dentro de ella. </p><p>—Apenas me dejó curarlo, él... Se fue, ni siquiera consideró descansar un poco. — Sollozó MC, se negaba a darse la vuelta para enfrentarlo. </p><p>—Sabes cómo es, MC. Winger tiene más razones que nosotros para pelear. </p><p>—¿A costa de su propia vida? ¡Debiste detenerlo! Yo debí impedir que continuara, pero él es tan malditamente testarudo. ¡Confié en ti! Dijiste que me ayudarías a mantenerlos a salvo, pero fuiste quien lo incentivó a volver... —Gritó, arrepintiéndose al instante de mirarlo a los ojos. </p><p>Bill extendió su mano, esperando que ella la tomara.  </p><p>—Sabes que él es importante para mí, lo mucho que me preocupo por su bienestar y el de los demás. — Siguió diciendo con su voz quebrada, el corazón dentro de ella era exprimido con cada palabra. </p><p>—MC, no puedes proteger a todos. </p><p>Finalmente notó las cicatrices en el rostro del chico, seguía molesta por lo sucedido con Talbott como para preocuparse por algo más. </p><p>—¿Ni siquiera a ti? — Preguntó, rindiéndose ante el toque de sus manos. </p><p>—En especial a mí. </p><p>Era demasiado, ninguno de esos caminos la condujo de regreso a su realidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, prometiéndose a sí misma que todo volvería a la normalidad cuando los abriera otra vez. Suplicó a Merlín y a Morgana que su pesadilla acabase. ¿Qué la hizo aparecer en ese sueño? ¿Todo lo que la rodeaba era una fantasía? </p><p>Rememora los eventos que la llevaron hasta allí. El campamento, las drogas de Jae, la declaración fallida de Tonks, y el arrebato de Mérula. </p><p>Mérula. Por ella se inició la pelea entre Jacob y Félix, su hermano sólo quiso defender su honor aún si sus acciones desencadenaban en algo terrible. Por su bien, tenía que encontrarlo y hablar sobre lo ocurrido antes de que se encaprichara con terminar el trabajo que comenzó.  </p><p>Es hora de despertar. </p><p>Despertar. </p><p>—¡YA DESPERTÉ! </p><p>Gritó tan fuerte que todos en la enfermería voltearon a verla. Bill arrojó su libro, asustado por el repentino despertar de su amiga, tal parece que esperaba verla despabilarse de una manera más delicada. El chico se inclinó para tomar su pertenecía, su otra mano estaba inmovilizada por el cabestrillo.  </p><p>Los rastros del sueño desparecieron de la mente de MC, junto con varios recuerdos de la noche del campamento. </p><p>—Fui un tonto al pensar que despertarías como una princesa. — Dijo Bill con una sonrisa. </p><p>—¡Bill! Te ves mucho mejor. </p><p>—Y me siento bien, ¿tú qué tal? Escuché que estuviste en una pelea. — Algo en la expresión de William le hizo sospechar que él ya conocía la respuesta. </p><p>—Sí, algo así... —Respondió cautelosa. — Si te soy sincera, todo es muy confuso dentro de mí mente. </p><p>—Por lo que sé Jacob se metió en una pelea, intentaste intervenir y luego te dio un codazo tan fuerte que te destrozó la nariz. — Confesó Bill, hablando en tono confidente. — Tu nariz se ve diferente, un poco deforme. </p><p>—Espera, ¿qué? — MC tocó su nariz con desesperación, buscando alguna protuberancia o forma irregular. </p><p>—Es broma; excepto el asunto de la golpiza, eso fue brutal. </p><p>—¿Qué ocurrió con Félix? </p><p>—Está en su habitación. — Confesó soltando un resoplido, al recordar su estado después de la violenta pelea. — Ya sabes, al ser profesor tienes la ventaja de la privacidad. </p><p>—¿Sabes en dónde está Jacob? Tengo que verlo ahora mismo. </p><p>—¿Segura que quieres ir a buscarlo? Porque te golpeó y... Además, te estás recuperando de un golpe... </p><p>MC se arrastró por la cama, tomando el rostro de su amigo para observarlo con los ojos entrecerrados. El rostro de William se volvió rojo como el fuego y sus pupilas se dilataron, la chica gruñó ante su inevitable reacción. </p><p>—Me estás ocultando algo. —Dijo MC. No fue una pregunta, fue una declaración. </p><p>—¿Qué podría estar escondiendo? — Contestó Bill con evidente nerviosismo. </p><p>—Te conozco, si sueltas ahora mismo la verdad no te voy a... </p><p>—¡Que alegría, ambos están aquí! — Exclamó el profesor Flitwick, interrumpiendo la conversación de los estudiantes. — Te ves mucho mejor, MC. </p><p>—Tuve un sueño reparador. — Admitió la chica, dándole una última mirada amenazante a su amigo. </p><p>—Entonces espero que no te molesté ayudar al joven William en su recuperación, necesita recuperar la movilidad de su mano y he pensado en algo que le sentará bien. — Dijo Flitwick, hizo una seña con su mano para que lo acompañasen. </p><p>El profesor de encantamientos murmuró un hechizo cuando los tres estuvieron frente a la puerta de su salón, al entrar quedaron asombrados ante el cambio. Por primera vez desde que la historia comenzó, la transformación del salón se le hizo relativamente coherente. ¿En dónde más practicaría el “coro del sapo” si no es una sala de ensayo? </p><p>Le impresionó la acústica del lugar, y la cantidad de instrumentos extraños que nunca antes había visto. Excepto uno, que reposaba sobre un pequeño escenario para el goce de un público inexistente. Entendió por qué el jefe de su casa le pidió que ayudase a Bill, pero le preocupaba estar un poco oxidada para enseñarle correctamente. </p><p>—Escuché que eres muy buena en el piano. —Dijo el profesor. </p><p>—Mi abuela me enseñó por un tiempo, puede que mis conocimientos necesiten ser pulidos. — Contestó con cierta duda. </p><p>—Nada nunca se olvida, aunque no puedas recordarlo. —Afirmó, acomodando los anteojos que caían por el puente de su nariz. — Los dejaré solos, tómense el tiempo que necesiten. Siempre pueden regresar cuando haga falta. </p><p>Bill soltó un silbido cuando Flitwick se marchó, recorrió el lugar con la mirada para luego tomarse la libertad de acercarse al enorme piano. </p><p>—Este lugar es imponente. — Admitió el chico. </p><p>—¿Sabes algo sobre leer partituras? Hará mi trabajo más fácil. </p><p>—Lamento informarte que soy un ignorante total en cuanto a música. </p><p>MC hizo una mueca, acercándose al instrumento para acariciar sus inmaculadas teclas. Ayudó a su compañero a quitarse el cabestrillo, permitiendo que su brazo pudiese estirarse levemente. Inspeccionó la extremidad; el ataque causó estragos en la mayoría de sus nervios, pero Pomfrey fue insistente sobre su recuperación.  </p><p>—Intenta estirar tus dedos. — Ordenó sin quitar la vista de la mano. Bill obedeció al instante, notó que su movilidad fue levemente limitada. — Intentaré comenzar por algo básico, ¿estás listo? </p><p>—Ya me conoces. — Contestó con una sonrisa orgullosa. </p><p>—Levanta tu mirada hacia el frente, no mires el teclado. Tus dedos tocarán lo que yo quiero que toquen, luego tu muñeca bajará por debajo del teclado, deja que la gravedad haga lo suyo. </p><p>Bill siguió el movimiento, intentando que fuera lo más delicado posible. </p><p>—Las notas equivalen a las letras, y los acordes son palabras. — MC extendió su mano, tocando un acorde simple. — Si conoces con qué acordes está construida la canción, conocerás su lógica interna. </p><p>—Creí escucharte decir que tus conocimientos necesitaban ser pulidos. </p><p>—Digo muchas cosas. —Respondió con una sonrisa. — ¿Sabes algo de tu hermano? Lamento la pregunta, es sólo que con el asunto de Barnaby... </p><p>—Ha cambiado, se nota. Intenté acercarme y me ignoró como si fuese un desconocido. </p><p>—Debe estar lidiando con demasiadas emociones. — Evitó comentar acerca de su último encuentro, le preocupaba saber que se alejó de su propio hermano mayor. </p><p>MC puso su mano sobre la de su compañero intentando guiarle a través de las teclas, él emitió un quejido ante el movimiento sin gracia de su propia mano. Ella no pensaba rendirse tan fácil, conocía las dificultades de iniciar una tarea en terreno desconocido. Recolectó experiencia cuando intentó incentivar a Jacob a tocar con ella, pero él se resistió después de un par de clases, demasiado ocupado con las bóvedas como para pensar en otra cosa. </p><p>—Esa melodía, me recuerda a una canción que mamá solía cantar. — Comentó Bill, concentrando más en el toque de sus manos que en la tarea encomendada. </p><p>—Puedo imaginarme a Molly cantando sobre un loco amor o algo así. </p><p>—Sí, ese solía ser su repertorio. —Contestó el chico con una sonrisa. — Pero una vez, la melodía fue más triste. Por alguna razón, ese recuerdo vino a mí cuando ocurrió el desastre en la playa. </p><p>—¿Te destruí el corazón y pensaste en una canción de amor triste? </p><p>Bill soltó una risa desganada, acariciando las teclas con la yema de sus dedos. </p><p> —“Ella se ha marchado, pero solía ser mía”. — Repitió el gryffindor, sin el valor para cantar. </p><p>—Muy machista si me lo preguntas. </p><p>—Maldita sea, MC. Te estoy abriendo mi corazón. — Protestó. </p><p>—Oh, ¿en serio? Lamento estar tan concentrada intentando que recuperes la movilidad de tu mano, pero tienes razón al menospreciar mis intentos de enseñanza. — Respondió MC con sorna. </p><p>—Eres imposible. </p><p>—Juro que reaccionaría diferente en otro momento, el asunto es que estoy segura que me estás ocultando algo. — Lo miró a los ojos, arrugó el ceño cuando Bill desvió su vista. — Mírame, Bill. </p><p>—Creo que debemos acabar la clase por hoy. — El chico se puso de pie, tomando su cabestrillo para volver a colocárselo. </p><p>—¡William Weasley! ¿Es tal el desprecio que me tienes que piensas en negarme información que me compete? </p><p>—Es... No es el mejor momento... </p><p>—¿Quieres que me marche por esa puerta? Lo haré, puedes despedirte de mí porque juro que dejaré de hablarte en cuanto abandone la habitación. —Dio un par de pasos tentativos hacia la salida, esperando que funcionara para quebrar su inútil armadura. </p><p>—Espera, te lo diré. </p><p>MC se dio un par de palmadas mentales en la espalda, el drama se convirtió en su nuevo aliado. Avanzó hacia él, cruzándose de brazos y aguardando por sus explicaciones. Bill parecía que luchaba por dar su confesión, moviendo su mano sana frenéticamente. </p><p>—Jacob se fue. </p><p>Ciertamente, no esperaba eso. La chica apretó los labios, luchando por controlar la ira que subía desde su pecho hasta su garganta. </p><p>—¿A dónde se fue? </p><p>—No lo sabemos, dijo que necesitaba estar solo y lejos de ti. </p><p>Su contención resultó ser poco eficiente; MC levantó su mano para darle una fuerte bofetada, un sonido que retumbó por todo el salón.  </p><p>—¿Te atreves a “abrirme tu corazón” cuando mi maldito hermano volvió a desaparecer? — Vociferó, los colores subieron a su rostro a medida que la agitación se hacía presente. — ¡Eres increíble! </p><p>—Soy un maldito partidario de la idea de Jacob, mientras más lejos esté de tu vida será mejor para ti. </p><p>—Tú no sabes qué es lo mejor para mí, ni siquiera sabes... </p><p>—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé todo! Todos saben todo, maldita sea. — Gritó Bill. —Todos sabemos lo que siente por ti, y ¡Carajo! Tiene todo el puto sentido del mundo. </p><p>—Eso es personal... </p><p>—Deja de ser personal cuando él se involucra en tu vida, en tus relaciones. Mierda, tuve sexo contigo con él ahí... — Al instante cerró la boca, dándose cuenta de que soltó más información de la necesaria. </p><p>—¿Qué dijiste? </p><p>—Nada, es... Maldición. </p><p>—¡Eres un imbécil, William! — Exclamó antes de propinarle otra bofetada. — Y yo también, porque estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo en lugar de encontrar a mi hermano. </p><p>—Él no quiere ser encontrado y dudo mucho que logres averiguar su ubicación. </p><p>—Lo perdí durante cinco años, tengo suficiente experiencia para saber en dónde está. — Salió de la habitación pegando un portazo.  </p><p>¿Qué demonios haría? Ni siquiera fue ella quién lo encontró en primer lugar, fue gracias a “el autor” que regresó a su vida. Odiaba esa sensación, estar atada de manos sin saber cuál podría ser su próximo movimiento. Su hermano podría estar en otro país, escondido en una montaña o en una monte nevado sin nombre donde hablaban idiomas desconocidos. Quizás volvió a buscar las bóvedas, con la intensión de encerrarse nuevamente en ellas. </p><p>No lograba pensar con claridad, ese tumulto de sentimientos sólo la llevó a pensar en una persona. Alguien que también luchaba con la ira, la decepción, el resentimiento. Juntos deberían poder apaciguar las emociones fuertes, de manera que sus mentes queden claras al fin. Al menos tendría que funcionar para ella, lo suficiente como para encontrar a Jacob. </p><p>Amenazó al retrato de la Dama Gorda, la mujer la miró espantada antes de abrirle la puerta por temor a salir herida. Su plan salía a la perfección, la Sala Común de Gryfifndor estaba vacía a excepción de una persona, que la miró en un estado de completa confusión. </p><p>Se acercó a él, decidida a acallar las voces que gritaban en su cabeza. </p><p>—Voy a cogerte, Charlie Weasley. — Advirtió. — Estoy luchando contra mis propias emociones, disfrútalo hasta que lo resuelva. </p><p>MC dio un paso hacia adelante y Charlie tomó su rostro para encontrarse fundido en un caloroso beso. En un santiamén, las manos del chico viajaron hasta la cintura de su compañera, reflejando dominancia al arrastrarla hacia él. Ella jadeó ante el contacto, dispuesta a recuperar el control. </p><p>—¿Te atreves? — Murmuró Charlie contra sus labios. </p><p>—Deja de subestimarme. </p><p>Fue suficiente para el chico, la recostó contra el suelo intentando capturar cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios. Su mano apretó el muslo de la chica, deleitándose por los sonidos que emitía. Parece que le gustaba la agresividad, algo que el chico Gryffindor estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. </p><p>Trató de deshacerse de la ropa esencial, sus pantalones, la ropa interior, todo lo que le impidiera hacerla suya. Se mordió el labio cuando la rosa intimidad de la chica quedó frente a sus ojos; pasó sus dedos juguetonamente, disfrutando de la humedad que se presentó entre sus piernas. </p><p>—¿Estás jugando conmigo? — Masculló MC.  </p><p>Soltó un gemido cuando Charlie hizo presión sobre su clítoris, dando lentos círculos alrededor. </p><p>—Tal vez. — Respondió con una sonrisa. —Quiero escuchar cómo te rompes, necesito oír cómo suplicas. </p><p>Ella arqueó su espalda al sentirlo introducir dos dedos de su otra mano, sin dejar de trabajar su punto sensible. Pronto dejó de pensar en la ira que anteriormente invadió su cuerpo, logró recuperar una mente despejada y una parte de su sistema se concentró en idear un camino. La otra parte, fue utilizada para soltar un orgasmo. </p><p>—Maldita sea, Charlie. — Le fue imposible contener sus sonidos, él seguía moviendo sus dedos aún después de su reciente liberación. — Sólo cógeme de una vez. </p><p>Él tomó sus caderas, deslizándose con fuerza dentro de ella. La intromisión la hizo ajustarse alrededor de su longitud, clavando sus uñas en los omoplatos del chico. La alfombra rasposa de clavó en su espalda y el fuego de la chimenea le hacía arder la piel, pero poco le importaba.  </p><p>Nada en esa situación era tierno o dulce, eran sólo dos estudiantes intentando sacar la mierda de su cabeza. MC pensó que le daba igual si “el autor” hacía entrar a alguien a la sala común para arruinar el momento, nada ni nadie podría devastar ese instante. Charlie tomando de las caderas con tanta fuerza que sus malditos nudillos estaban blancos, un dolor que a MC no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Permitiría lo que fuera si así lo incentivaría a seguir follando con tanta fuerza, logrando que incluso pueda escuchar el golpeteo de sus bolas contra su sensible agujero. </p><p> Luego de acabar, ignoró a Charlie. Masajeándose las sienes mientras intentaba pensar en el posible movimiento de escape de su hermano, ¿a dónde irías cuando quieres desaparecer? Se trataba de Jacob, probablemente querría aprovechar su ausencia para viajar por el mundo. Sí, eso tiene sentido. Ese siempre fue su sueño, la razón de su ser. </p><p>Si vas a realizar un viaje semejante, debes asegurarte de estar preparado. Necesitas comida, ropa, elementos esenciales como el dinero... </p><p>Dinero. </p><p>—Debemos hacer esto más seguido. — Le dijo a Charlie antes de salir corriendo hacia las cocinas. </p><p>Con la claridad mental, llegó una profunda pena. ¿Qué hizo ella para que Jacob decidiera abandonarla? ¿Fue por invadir su privacidad? Esos estúpidos diarios, ni siquiera pudo leer su contenido secreto. Seguramente la odiaba por eso, pero seguía sin ser razón suficiente para dejarla desamparada en un mundo peligroso. Con la amenaza de “el autor” resultaba tonto separarse, se necesitaban mutuamente para vencerlo. </p><p>Vio a Jae salir muy animado de la cocina, incluso se veía radiante dado que acaba de salir de un castigo. La sonrisa en su rostro se profundizó al verla acercarse, tomando su mano para hacer que gire en el lugar como una bailarina y marcando unos tontos pasos de baile. </p><p>—Necesito un favor, Jae. — Suplicó mientras él seguía dando vueltas como en un vals. </p><p>—Lo que sea, sólo dime que repetiremos lo de anoche. </p><p>—¿Qué cosa? </p><p>La danza de Jae se detuvo. </p><p>—¿Tú, yo, Penny y Mérula? — Insistió el chico. </p><p>MC levantó sus hombros, ¿pasó algo importante entre ellos? </p><p>—No lo sé, Jae; mi mente es un maldito desastre. — Contestó agitando sus manos. — Necesito volver a mi casa, es urgente y el tiempo apremia. </p><p>—De acuerdo, pero tendremos que tener una conversación más tarde. — Aseguró el chico, levemente decepcionado por su olvido. —¿Al menos tienes tu carta? </p><p>—Carajo, ¿qué carta? </p><p>—¡La carta! Te animé a que le escribas a tu verdadero amor mientras estabas drogada. </p><p>MC parpadeó incrédula. </p><p>—¿Y a quién le escribí? </p><p>—No lo sé, te la metiste entre las tetas y luego saliste corriendo diciendo que era personal. </p><p>Ambos quedaron en silencio, imaginando los posibles destinos del paradero de aquel manuscrito. Todos estaban muy alejados de la realidad, sólo que ninguno lo sabía o siquiera lograba imaginarse lo que ocurrió con la declaración escrita. </p><p>—Tengo una idea. — Dijo Jae. — Ve con Félix, pregúntale si él la tiene; yo intentaré conseguir tu transporte y en dos horas nos vemos en el lago negro, ¿de acuerdo? </p><p>—Entendido, ¿dónde lo encuentro? </p><p>—En la torre este hay un pasillo largo con números en las puertas, son las habitaciones de los profesores. La suya es la dieciséis. </p><p>Mierda, otro problema que agregar a la lista. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo semejante e importante? ¿A quién le escribió? Su corazón temblaba al plantearse las posibles respuestas; lo que era peor: ¿y si se la entregó a su remitente? Tal vez por eso Bill actuó sentimental con ella, a menos que quisiera hacer tiempo para que Jacob pudiese escapar. </p><p>¿Qué hay de Mérula? Quizá por eso la defendió e hizo todo ese escandalo cuando se enteró de los sentimientos de su hermano. Tenía sentido, esa chica siempre fue impulsiva y llena de agresividad. Pero, ¿por qué no la enfrentó en todo ese tiempo que rondó por el castillo? Aunque sea para burlarse o soltar un comentario sarcástico. </p><p>Nadie acudió a ella, eso sólo daba dos opciones: </p><p>1) Sea quien sea su verdadero amor, jamás recibió la carta. </p><p>2) Recibió la carta, pero no siente lo mismo. </p><p>Eso último resultaba imposible, todos estaban enamorados de ella. ¿Quién sería capaz de rechazarla al tenerla entregada en bandeja de plata? Esa percepción era una tontería, a menos que se hubiese enamorado de alguien fuera del plan... Más tonto aún, seguro imaginaba todo eso por el estrés. </p><p>Encontró el corredor que Jae indicó, susurrando los números mientras buscaba la habitación correcta. Se detuvo frente a la habitación, tocando repetidamente con urgencia. Si le dio la carta a Félix... Si le entregó esa maldita carta a Rosier... </p><p>—¡Oh, por la santa mierda de Merlín! — Exclamó cuando el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras abrió la puerta. — Te partió la cara, necesito aprender a pelear así. </p><p>—Pensar que te visité cuando estabas en la enfermería... </p><p>—Lo siento, pero no te ves tan mal. — Aseguró, culpable por reaccionar de forma tan cruel. — Me refiero a... La hinchazón bajó así que tu cabeza tiene el tamaño correcto, el labio partido te da personalidad, y esos tonos violetas en tu rostro son... </p><p>—Deja de intentar arreglarlo y dime qué quieres. </p><p>—Sigues siendo guapo, como si hubieses estado en la guerra y el bando al que pertenecías perdió, te derrotaron y luego te llevaron como su prisionero para torturarte... </p><p>—MC... </p><p>—Pero las torturas violaron todos tus derechos humanos, además nadie de tu bando perdedor fue a salvarte por lo que... </p><p>—¡MC! </p><p>—Cierto, lo importante: ¿Te di una carta? — Preguntó preocupada. </p><p>Félix se movió de la puerta, dejándola pasar a la habitación. </p><p>—¿Te refieres a antes o después de que tu hermano me golpeara? </p><p>—Creo que antes. — Respondió dudosa. </p><p>—En ningún momento me diste nada... — Félix soltó un suspiro, sentándose en su cama. MC notó los frascos y medicamentos usados en la mesita de noche. — ¿Por qué es tan importante? </p><p>—Es de Jae, me pidió que la recupere. — Mintió, suplicando que las contusiones en la cabeza de Rosier fueran suficientes para que no notase su mentira. — Le debo muchos favores así que... </p><p>—Entiendo. </p><p>Supuso que no era muy educado aparecer de la nada para exigir respuestas; se arrodilló sobre él, tocando con suavidad las marcas en su rostro magullado. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla llena de hematomas, agradeció mentalmente a Pomfrey por cuidarlo tan bien. </p><p>—Lamento lo que ocurrió. — Susurró, haciendo que sus narices se tocaran. </p><p>—Lamento que tu hermano sea una bestia y que siempre sufras por su culpa. </p><p>MC se alejó un poco, quitando la mano de su rostro como si el toque de su piel la quemase. </p><p>—No hay que culpar a Jacob, puedo arreglarlo... </p><p>—¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo de tu vida desperdiciarás intentando arreglar todo lo que rompe? Entiendo que lo quieras, pero Jacob no es un niño. </p><p>—Es mi hermano.  </p><p>—Lo es, sólo que él ya no te ve como una hermana. </p><p>MC se puso de pie, ¿por qué insistían en alejarla de él? Ninguno entendía el lazo, la ausencia que la atormentó por tanto tiempo. Comprendía su descontento ante los sentimientos de Jacob, pero se podía arreglar. Ella siempre encontraba la solución a todo. </p><p>—Me tengo que ir. —Dijo MC. </p><p>Sólo pedía un maldito día normal en Hogwarts, ¿era mucho pedir? No recordaba la última vez que comió, estudió, o fue al baño. Todo iba tan rápido y ella siempre estaba lista, saciada, limpia, dispuesta a continuar con el show. ¿Al final a la historia le importaba sus sentimientos o no? Porque, por primera vez en años, estaba segura de que no merecía eso. </p><p>Claro que no, merecía una vida tranquila y sin la constante presión. Santo cielo, por supuesto que esa novela cursi debía cumplir sus caprichos. Era la maldita MC, la chica que se enfrentó con bóvedas malditas y sobrevivió, la misma que afrontaba cada día a “el autor”, la que protegió a cada uno de sus amigos aun si hizo cosas terribles para ello.  </p><p>Arrojó una piedra al lago negro. Definitivamente merecía más, ¿algún problema con ello? </p><p>—¡MC! </p><p>—Jae, al fin. — Se acercó complacida a él. — ¿Lo tienes? </p><p>—Un transporte especial, lo configuré especialmente para que puedas ir y venir de tu hogar cuantas veces quieras. </p><p>—Me salvaste la vida. </p><p>—Deja de agradecerme, eres perfectamente consciente sobre lo mucho que... Mejor dejo de hablar. </p><p>MC soltó una pequeña risa, tomando el objeto de Jae antes de que él también fuese arrastrado. Luego le agradecería el gesto tan dulce, sabía que configurar uno de esos objetos podía resultar en una labor ardua y terriblemente costosa. Gracias a Merlín que podía contar con su adorable contrabandista, estaría perdida de no ser por sus constantes favores y sacrificios. </p><p>Llamó a su hermano a la vez que invadía la morada, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de una nota o una señal. Subió la escalera, revisando incluso en el baño; al final de su búsqueda, en la habitación de sus padres, lo encontró esperándola con un bolso en el hombro. </p><p>—Te tardaste. — Dijo Jacob, sentado en la cama parecía como si su ausencia no hubiese sido tan grave. </p><p>—¿Me esperabas? </p><p>—No me iría sin despedirme. — Él se puso de pie, provocando que su hermana se pusiera contra la puerta para impedir su partida. — Sé aparecerme, ¿lo sabes? </p><p>—Entonces sólo te irás, me dejarás sola. </p><p>—Le encargué a William tu protección, con él estarás bien. </p><p>—A la mierda, ¿soy una mascota que abandonas mientras te vas de vacaciones? </p><p>—No lo hagas más difícil, MC. </p><p>Ella lo empujó, se apartó de la puerta y la abrió con violencia.  </p><p>—¿Quieres irte, Jacob? ¡Vete! Ahí está la puerta. —Exclamó con furia, señalando la salida con desdén. —Sabía que seguías siendo un cobarde, nunca te importé lo suficiente. </p><p>—Me importas, por eso me voy. — Su calma era envidiable, apenas reaccionó ante el arrebato de su hermana. </p><p>—¡Mientes! </p><p>—Estoy harto de arruinar todo en nosotros, sé que algún día te dañaré más de lo que lo he hecho hasta ahora. Jamás me perdonaré si eso llega a ocurrir. — Avanzó hasta la puerta abierta, siendo interceptado otra vez por MC. — Puedes escribirme, intentaré ayudarte con todo el asunto de “El autor”. </p><p>—Quédate. </p><p>—No lo haré. </p><p>MC soportó el impulso primitivo de llorar, quería mostrarse fuerte para él. </p><p>—¿Puedo convencerte? — Murmuró, creando una invitación que esperaba que Jacob aceptara. </p><p>Hubo un silencio, su hermano sonrió cansado al entender a qué se refería. </p><p>—MC, sabes lo especial que eres para mí. Deja de intentar manipularme. </p><p>—¿Te molesta que juegue con fuego? </p><p>—Me molesta que juegues conmigo.  </p><p>MC cerró la puerta lentamente, sintió la mirada de Jacob en cada segundo que le tomó hacerlo. Escuchó el “click” de la cerradura, y volteó para ver a su hermano. Él estaba sentado en la cama, con el bolso de viaje a sus pies. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, parecía no tenerle fe. </p><p>Finalmente se separó de la puerta. Se acercó a él con paso vacilante, sin miedo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Entonces, estoy aquí dudando sobre el asunto con Jacob.<br/>¿Dejo que algo pase? ¿No dejo que algo pase?<br/>Es confuso, la decisión que tome va a cambiar muchas cosas. Mierda, me pone nerviosa pensar en que una de mis elecciones puede no gustarles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Algo sucede con MC, sus amigos intentan averiguarlo.<br/>Barnaby se hace cargo de MC, mientras tanto ella comienza a interpretar sus predicciones con la compañía de alguien especial.<br/>Jacob regresa, sólo para manchar sus manos de sangre.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>20 malditas páginas de word y casi 10k en palabras, lloro de la felicidad. Les advierto que todavía no sé si la historia terminará en el capítulo 20, ese es el problema con no tener un plan.</p><p>Este capítulo es tan emocional, estoy muy complacida con el resultado.</p><p>Acepto cualquier comentario &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasaron dos semanas completas desde que MC fue a su hogar con la misión de recuperar a su hermano, pero sus amigos notaron que sus planes salieron terriblemente mal. Para comenzar, ella desapareció los días posteriores al abandono de Jacob, excusándose de asistir a clases gracias a un permiso de la Señora Pomfrey. </p><p>Su amiga pareció cambiar su actitud radicalmente, se la veía perturbada, pálida como un fantasma, reacia a entablar conversación con cualquier persona. Evitaba los sitios concurridos, se escapaba a toda prisa cuando alguien intentaba preguntar acerca de su estado, y eso los mantuvo alerta. Les preocupaba verla sentarse cerca de la puerta en el Gran Comedor, como si fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Tampoco comía, sólo miraba su plato por un rato y luego se marchaba para encerrarse en quién sabe dónde. </p><p>Aunque, cabe aclarar, no se la pasaba totalmente sola. Por momentos, se la veía en compañía de Emily Tyler con quien compartía charlas en susurros, alejadas de todo el mundo. Aquello llamó la atención de todo el mundo, ¿acaso esas chicas no solían ser enemigas mortales? Ahora pasaban parte del tiempo juntas, ignorando cualquier otra cosa. </p><p>Emily Tyler no fue la única en socializar con MC, Talbott, Charlie y Barnaby también lo lograron en ciertas ocasiones. Sólo que todos ellos se negaban a brindar información referente a el malestar de su amiga, insistían en que ella nunca les comentaba nada. Las vagas respuestas provocaban cierta desconfianza en el grupo de amigos, ¿cómo te acercas a alguien sin obtener nada? Después de todo, MC fue quien dio el primer paso a la hora de hablar. </p><p>Charlie contó a sus amigos más cercanos que la veía un par de horas para “algo privado”, después ella desaparecía. Varias veces intentó que confiara en él para confesar lo que la atormentaba, sin lograr ningún resultado favorable. La MC que conocía parecía haberse deshecho en pedazos y todas esas partes rotas serían imposibles de unir si ella seguía sin cooperar, lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido terminaría por acabar con ella si seguía ocultándolo. </p><p>Talbott, a pesar de su actitud renegada, fue lo más sincero que pudo: Se escapaban al bosque, con el objetivo de quedarse allí para pasar el rato. Se saltó los detalles sobre sus respectivas trasformaciones en animales, lamentablemente no estaban listos para procesar esa información por el momento. </p><p>Barnaby resultó ser un caso tan misterioso como MC, se encontraba con la chica y luego ambos desaparecían por el resto del día. Barnaby Lee, el chico que solía ser tan dulce como considerado, se convirtió en un estudiante frío que se alejaba de los demás como si fueran una plaga desagradable. Por lo que intentar sonsacarle la verdad, era una tarea poco fructífera. </p><p>Poco a poco, MC regresó a clases, aun alejada del resto y lanzando miradas de fastidio a quien intentase conversar con ella. Una cosa estaba clara: Ya no podría seguir ignorando a sus amigos por más tiempo. Tarde o temprano tendría que abrir la boca, más aún dadas las ordenes de Flitwick de continuar su trabajo enseñando a Bill a tocar el piano. </p><p> Lo cierto era, que existía un tema que todos evitaban con su mayor esfuerzo: La pelea en el campamento. Ninguno quería hablar acerca del descubrimiento sobre los sentimientos que Jacob tenía hacia su propia hermana. El asunto se volvió un tabú, uno que murmuraban cuando creían estar a solas y ansiaban chismear. Cuando MC reapareció después de toda una semana ausente, las miradas y los temas de conversación se concentraron únicamente en ella. Si la chica lo notó, jamás lo demostró.  </p><p>Con el pasar de las dos semanas (y un día), su grupo de amigos se hartó de verla tan misteriosa. La extrañaban como no se hacía una idea, deseosos de verla sonreír, jugar, pelear, o realizar sus habituales locuras. Temían el terreno peligroso al que pensaban aventurarse con tal de recuperarla, ignorantes de su reacción cuando expusieran sus sentimientos de amistad.  </p><p>—Hay un 99.8% de probabilidad de que te corte la garganta si te acercas a ella. —Advirtió Murphy. </p><p>El grupo observaba a su perturbada MC a unos metros de distancia prudente. Casi todos hicieron una mueca, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos al verla tan desamparada y alejada de todo el mundo. </p><p>—Al menos lo habré intentando, no lograremos nada quedándonos aquí. — Respondió Jae. </p><p>—Ustedes son tan inútiles... — Murmuró Mérula. </p><p>—No te vi proponiendo ninguna idea. —Atacó Penny con desdén. </p><p>—¡Yo dije específicamente que esperemos a que Weasley tenga su clase de piano con ella! De ese modo no tendrá escapatoria. — Replicó desafiante. </p><p>—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? Me destruirá. — Dijo Bill. </p><p>—Carajo, ahora entiendo por qué se alejó de nosotros. — Tulip jugueteó con su collar de Zonko, sin desviar su mirada de MC. — Jacob sabría qué hacer. </p><p>—No digas ese nombre. —Advirtió Ben, asustado como si hubiese nombrado al mismísimo Lord Voldemort. — Pudo escucharte... </p><p>—¿Alguno tiene noticias de él? —Preguntó Tulip, ignorando los balbuceos miedosos del gryffindor. </p><p>—Todos los días le escribe a MC, pero ella nunca le responde. — Afirmó Rowan. — Lo sé porque revisé sus cosas, lamento eso y espero que sigan pensando bien de mí. </p><p>—¿Encontraste algo más? </p><p>—No, y las cartas son difíciles de descifrar. Parece como si Jacob simplemente hubiese salido de vacaciones, le habla de distintos sitios sin nombrarlos, esperando que alguna vez ella también decida escribirle.  </p><p>—Raro, Jacob nunca me escribió. — Comentó Tonks, hizo un globo con su goma de mascar para luego explotarlo entre sus dientes. </p><p>—Esto se trata de MC, Tonks. — Dijo Rowan. </p><p>—Sin embargo, estamos aquí hablando de su hermano... — Les recordó la chica de pelo rosado; el grupo hizo gestos de incomodidad, incluso a ellos se les complicaba evitar ese tema. —Yo hablaré con ella. </p><p>Antes de que pudiesen detenerla, Nymphadora caminó dando saltos hacia el apartado y solitario sitio dónde se encontraba la hermana de Jacob. Jugueteó con el caramelo dentro de su boca antes de apoyar sus manos en la mesa, inclinándose para atravesar la barrera del espacio personal y poder conversar en voz baja, así sus amigos sufrirían por poder escuchar su conversación. </p><p>Tonks pensó en lo patética que lucía la famosa rompe maldiciones al mirarla con la espalda inclinada y la cabeza baja sin quitar la vista de su plato con comida intacta. Esa chica que solía ser admirada por todos ahora daba tanto terror como Ismelda Murk. La piel pálida, las enormes ojeras que adornaban sus ojos, el pelo quebradizo y enmarañado por falta de alimento, su dieta le quitó una cantidad considerable de peso. </p><p>—¡Que gusto! ¿Estás haciendo dieta para entrar en un vestido costoso? — Dijo con diversión. Su compañera la miró con disgusto, esperando que aquel gesto fuera suficiente para hacerla desaparecer. —Que malhumor, vine porque tienes todo un grupo de fans preocupados por ti. </p><p>MC la ignoró, enfocando su vista en la salida del Gran Comedor. Tonks hizo una mueca, apoyó su torso sobre la mesa para hablar en susurros. No estaba allí para animarla, sino todo lo contrario.  </p><p>—¿Qué sucede? ¿El sexo con Jacob fue tan malo? </p><p>Provocó una leve reacción, finalmente la chica la miró sin abandonar su expresión de frialdad. Pronto, todo se redujo a quien lograba sostener su fortaleza por más tiempo. </p><p>—¿Crees que no me di cuenta? — Continuó Tonks, sonriendo con crueldad. — Fuiste a buscarlo y no regresaste en todo el día, luego volviste a Hogwarts para desaparecer una semana completa. </p><p>MC continuó con la misma expresión: fría, con un toque de brillo desafiante en sus ojos. Ni una sola palabra se escapó de sus labios, nada que sirviese como una afirmación o negación hacia la acusación. </p><p>—Que callada, sé que quieres contarme. Después de todo, también tuve sexo con él así que sé cómo se porta. — Captó las miradas de sus amigos al otro lado de la mesa, apenas podían imaginar la conversación que ocurría frente a sus narices. —¿Se la chupaste o dejaste que él haga todo el trabajo? Tiene una lengua espectacular, hasta parece que nunca se la pasó tantos años desaparecido en el fin del mundo. </p><p>Para placer de Tonks, notó que su compañía clavaba sus uñas en la madera de la mesa. Su expresión también se endureció, lo que provocó que Nymphadora se relajara al verla perder de a poco los estribos. </p><p>—¿Lo montaste? Dime que sí. — Insistió emocionada. — ¿Sabes lo interesante de esa posición? Que tienes el control, decides cuanto quieres y qué tan rápido... </p><p>Distinguió un veloz tic en el ojo de la muda acompañante, Tonks experimentó cierto éxtasis al tenerla donde quería. </p><p>—A menos que te hayas acobardado, ¿te arrepentiste? Eso explicaría el por qué se marchó, aunque pudo cogerte e irse de todos modos. Eso lo hace peor, ¿qué hizo? ¿Te folló y se marchó, o intentaste cogértelo y te abandonó porque no tuviste las agallas de ir más allá? </p><p>—¡CÁLLATE! ¡Cierra la puta boca! — Gritó MC, golpeando la mesa frenéticamente y con toda la fuerza que contenían sus puños. — ¡Deja de hablar por un maldito segundo! </p><p>MC soltó un grito desgarrador, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes del comedor. A la vista de todos, daba la impresión de haberse vuelto completamente loca. Soltaba alarido tras alarido, dando patadas por debajo de la mesa, agitando sus puños y haciéndose daño a sí misma como si su cuerpo sólo fuera una crisálida de la que intentaba liberarse a toda costa.  </p><p>El grupo de amigos se acercó a ella, impactados ante lo mal que salió su intento de recuperarla. </p><p>—¿Qué sucedió? — Cuestionó Jae, apenas podía oírse su voz por los gritos de la chica. </p><p>—No lo sé, intenté convencerla de volver con nosotros. —Mintió Tonks, usando su mejor expresión de inocencia ignorante. </p><p>Los gritos y los golpes a sí misma no se detenían, se convirtió en un espectáculo de horror que apenas podían manejar. Ninguna palabra suave servía, ella rechazaba cualquier toque humano. Si seguía así, los profesores llegarían y malinterpretarían la situación, ¿qué harían con la estudiante enloquecida? Seguramente encerrarla en alguna institución o llenarla de sedantes al desconocer el origen de su errática explosión. </p><p>—MC, tienes que calmarte. — Bill intentó detenerla para que dejara de hacerse daño, algo que funcionó, pero que se volvió contraproducente debido a que su garganta parecía emitir sonidos tan lamentosos que varios estudiantes tuvieron que cubrir sus oídos. Ella se negaba a abrir sus ojos, apretándolos con fuerza mientras diferentes voces hablaban a la vez. </p><p>Barnaby entró corriendo al Gran Comedor, empujando a Bill para que se apartarse. La chica volvió a lastimarse, tironeando de su cabello como si buscara que ese dolor la calmase. Barnaby la abrazó por detrás, susurrando algo en su oído. Nadie alcanzó a escuchar las palabras mágicas que fueron suficientes para devolverla a su estado de calma, demostró la misma habilidad que aplicaba en criaturas salvajes y peligrosas. </p><p>El slytherin esperó a que la respiración de la chica se regulara, aún con sus manos encima y sin desviar su atención ni por un segundo. Cuando lo creyó prudente liberó su agarre, incentivándola a ponerse de pie para abandonar el salón con él. </p><p>El Gran Comedor regresó a sus murmullos habituales, los estudiantes discutían energéticamente acerca de sucedido, intercambiando sus opiniones y teorías. Varias veces voltearon a ver al grupo de amigos de MC, quienes se quedaron paralizados al verla marcharse con Barnaby sin ofrecer ninguna explicación. </p><p>—Lo que sea que esté sucediendo, no me gusta. — Dijo Penny. </p><p>—A mí tampoco. — Secundó Mérula por lo bajo. </p><p>Volvieron a reunirse en una de las mesas, alejados de las miradas curiosas que intentaban captar los detalles de la conversación. La situación demostró ser mucho peor de lo esperado, intervenir por las buenas quedó en el pasado, ese grito de ayuda fue su señal para intervenir quisiera o no. Una cosa era segura: Debían averiguar el origen de lo que ocurrió con MC, arrancar el problema de raíz antes de que terminase de infectarla por completo. Aun si eso significara sacar la verdad de maneras menos agradables, sin importar a quien tuvieran que interceptar para averiguar sus secretos. </p><p>Lejos de allí, Barnaby Lee llevó a la perturbada chica a su lugar secreto. Un día después del abandono de Jacob, al partir a su primera clase del día encontró a MC en el club de duelo, lo que no sería gran cosa de no ser por cierta peculiaridad. Ella se volvió bastante agresiva al lanzar hechizos, buscaba que sus contrincantes la atacasen con la misma fiereza, pero la gran mayoría sólo la aturdía en lugar de herirla. Diego se consagró como el único estudiante capaz de lanzarla contra el muro de piedra, algo que ella agradeció infinitamente. </p><p>No supo por qué se salteó sus clases, ni por qué Diego le siguió el juego a MC. Fueron horas y horas de diferentes duelos, apenas dándose tiempo para recuperarse. Caplan demostró ser un duelista excelente, de los mejores de su año al ganar la mayoría de las rodas. Aquello le pareció extraño a Barnaby, ¿MC estaba perdiendo? Esa chica se enfrentó contra mantícoras, quimeras, magos tenebrosos y un sinfín de retos mortales. Poco sentido había al verla tan derrotada y sin perder su sonrisa... </p><p>Hasta que lo entendió. MC claramente buscaba ser lastimada, el brillo en sus ojos era suficiente indicación para probar su disfrute ante el dolor. Sus escudos de defensa se volvían cada vez más débiles, sus hechizos rara vez atinaban al blanco, fingía querer pelear mientras esperaba ser atrapada por un destello de luz. Si Diego notó aquello, jamás dijo una palabra al respecto. Continuaron con su danza asesinada hasta que la noche cayó, a esa altura les daba igual las clases o los regaños de sus profesores.  </p><p>Finalmente, Diego decidió terminar con la función. Quizás notó que ella dejó de presentar un desafío, un malgaste de las habilidades que tanto tiempo practicó. Fue muy amable con ella, le prometió que volverían a verse para seguir peleando, luego le lanzó un cumplido coqueto para no perder la costumbre. </p><p>MC ignoró sin más a Barnaby, como si él no hubiese estado presente durante las horas que duró el duelo. Aquello no impidió que él la siguiera, atento a su próximo movimiento. Ella caminó hasta el campo de vuelo, vacío y apenas iluminado por los faroles aferrados a los imponentes muros del castillo. La observó sentarse contra la pared, abrazando sus piernas para luego comenzar a golpear su cabeza. Inició con golpes suaves, lentos... Logró detenerla cuando la velocidad junto con la fuerza subió de nivel. </p><p>Tal fue el momento de debilidad lo que la llevó a hablar, lamentablemente la poca información que le brindó fue vaga y abierta a la interpretación. </p><p>“— Algo ocurrió con Jacob”. </p><p>Para fortuna de Barnaby, estaba bastante actualizado en cuantos a los rumores que recorrían Hogwarts. Lo ocurrido en el campamento fue una bomba de tiempo que reventó en el peor momento, por lo que fue el tema de conversación más habitual tanto en hombres como en mujeres. Los sentimientos de Jacob hacia su hermana le provocaron cierta curiosidad, ¿cómo escondes algo así por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo vives con ello?  </p><p>Estaba al tanto de la huida de Jacob, que MC fue a buscarlo para rogarle que regresara al colegio con ella. Desaparecieron un día completo, y sólo uno de ellos volvió. Lo que sea que haya ocurrido, parecía ser grave dado el frágil estado emocional de la rompe maldiciones. A pesar del rencor que todavía guardaba por su descubrimiento en la playa y la separación con Charlie, decidió que la ayudaría. Después de todo, ella siempre estuvo ahí para él. </p><p>Cuando se casó, sus padres le dejaron la antigua mansión en la que vivían antes de ser encerrados en Azkaban. En su cuarto poseía una llave que lo teletransportaba a su hogar cuantas veces quisiera, pero nunca tuvo la necesidad de utilizarla hasta entonces. ¿Por qué regresar a una enorme casa vacía y lúgubre? Le traía recuerdos de los cuales ansiaba deshacerse, enterrarlos en los más profundo hasta que dejasen de aparecer por las noches. </p><p>Intentó agregar más iluminación a la vivienda, a sabiendas de que lo último que necesitaba era a una MC a oscuras dispuesta a partirse la cabeza. Los elfos domésticos siempre obedecieron la orden tácita de vivir entre sombras y penumbras, pero al ser Barnaby el nuevo amo tuvieron que adaptarse a los cambios que aquello conllevaba. Ellos sabían que el joven Lee siempre fue educado y amable con cada criatura existente, pero notaron que algo cambió dentro de él cuando fue forzado a contraer matrimonio con una joven sangre pura de Beauxbatons. Seguían trabajando en buenas condiciones, manteniendo la paz y la limpieza sin interferir en su camino, eso no impedía sentirse aterrados al imaginar que sus antiguos amos terminaron por cambiar la personalidad de su hijo. </p><p>Barnaby la condujo por las diferentes habitaciones, llevándola hasta la sala de estar, encendiendo la chimenea y ordenando a uno de sus elfos que preparara un té para su compañera. Jamás se habría imaginado que su presencia se volvería una compañía regular y que compartirían más que una taza de té. Él esperaba que algún día, MC tuviera la suficiente confianza como para comentarle sus problemas. </p><p>Ahora estaban allí, alejados del mundo molesto. Nadie nunca supo que, en la primera semana, MC se escondió en la mansión de los Lee. Solía ir sólo para comer o dormir si alguna pesadilla la perseguía, mantenía una constante comunicación con el chico slytherin, él siempre estuvo atento a cumplir sus peticiones sin importar la hora. Creía firmemente que de esa manera conseguiría algo, porque estaba claro que el estado mental de MC se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos y le era imposible poder detener la catástrofe. </p><p>—Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió? — Preguntó, colocando una taza de té negro frente a ella. </p><p>MC no contestó al instante, se tomó su tiempo para formular una respuesta. Podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero siempre hablaba. </p><p>—Hablar me agota. — Contestó MC, echándole una mirada superficial a la bebida. — Grité para que tuvieran miedo y me dejaran en paz. </p><p>—Mentirosa, te conozco. Explotaste frente a todos, ahora quiero que me expliques el por qué. </p><p>—Tonks. — Soltó con desdén la palabra, como si fuera una blasfemia. </p><p>—¿Qué te dijo ella? </p><p>—Estupideces, buscaba sacarme de mis casillas. </p><p>—Parece que lo logró. </p><p>MC soltó un bufido, levemente avergonzaba al saber que decía la verdad. Se dejó manipular con facilidad, ¿quién podía culparla? La presión, el excesivo estrés, y todo eso sumado a... No, no debía ni pensar en eso. Hace rato que logró recuperar un poco de paz, arruinarlo pensando en... Terminaría por perder la cabeza de una vez por todas. </p><p>—Tonks puede ser muy cruel cuando se lo propone, parece que me guarda rencor por Jacob. — Dijo MC, llevándose la taza de té a los labios. </p><p>Barnaby celebró mentalmente, hace tiempo que su amiga rechazaba hablar acerca de su hermano. Aquella simple oración se consideró un monumental avance, por pequeño que pareciera a simple vista. Avanzaría con cuidando, tanteando el terreno y logrando escarbar más a fondo. A MC le hacía faltar descargarse, pronto se abriría a él; más aún debido a su “problema”, aquella sombra que la perseguía... </p><p>—¿Alguna novedad de Jacob? — Preguntó Barnaby, fingiendo cierto desinterés a la conversación. </p><p>—Sigue viajando, según su última carta parece estar visitando Italia. </p><p>—Imagino que le has respondido... </p><p>—¿De qué serviría? — Parecía que pronto MC volvería a encerrarse en su coraza. Barnaby quiso alargar el momento, pero debía tocar su punto sensible si deseaba destrozar la fortaleza que ella armó a su alrededor. </p><p>—¿Cómo está tu “problema”? </p><p>Ella lo miró, sus ojos reflejaban miedo y se pusieron vidriosos con sólo escuchar la formulación de la temida pregunta. </p><p>—Sigue acechándome, a veces desaparece por unos minutos y luego regresa. — MC se acerca a él, apoya su cabeza en su hombro y engancha sus manos alrededor de su fornido brazo.  </p><p>Barnaby suspira, dándole un rápido beso en la cabeza antes de volver a hablar. </p><p>—Deberías hablar con Jacob, él puede ayudarte. </p><p>—Prefiero encargarme de esto yo sola. — Ella levantó su mirada, elevando una de sus manos para acariciar la oreja de su amigo. Sonrió ante el contacto de sus dedos con el metal, hace tiempo que el slytherin encontró un nuevo pasatiempo. —¿Me harías una perforación? </p><p>—Soy bastante novato en el tema. — Respondió él, tocando su oreja inconscientemente ante la propuesta. —Pero supongo que podría hacerlo, ¿estabas pensando en un arete simple o.…? </p><p>—De hecho, esperaba que la perforación fuera en mis senos. </p><p>Barnaby soltó una carcajada, cualquiera pensaría que la invitación sería sexy, pero hasta el momento ellos no se trataban así. Se enorgullecía de haber evitado el sexo con ella, algo bastante tortuoso dado que llevaba tantos años enamorado. De cualquier manera, apenas había tiempo suficiente para el sentimentalismo, sus temas de conversación solían ser más oscuros o deprimentes.  </p><p>—¿Me lo estás pidiendo porque realmente lo quieres o sólo quieres sentir dolor? —Dijo Barnaby. Últimamente, las acciones de MC iban dirigidas al sufrimiento físico; agradecería saber si ella lo hace por disminuir su agonía mental o porque aquello deja a raya a su “problema”. </p><p>—Un poco de ambas opciones, ¿quieres intentarlo? </p><p>—Te advierto que será prueba y error... </p><p>—Sabemos hechizos sanadores. </p><p>Consciente de la mala idea, aceptó sin rodeos. Seguramente se arrepentiría en cuanto vea la filosa aguja acercándose a su pezón... Al menos eso deseaba creer. MC demostró ser un hueso duro de roer, un libro difícil de leer y una caja de pandora </p><p>Ella no demostró temor al quitarse la camiseta y el sostén, hace tiempo que ocultaba tan bien sus emociones que parecían inexistentes a simple vista. Saber que ella ocultaba sus emociones, de alguna manera levantaba el humor de Barnaby. Lo hacía sentir especial, MC confió en él para ver más allá de su coraza, apenas dándole pequeñas migajas de su atormentado ser. </p><p>¿Acaso alguien podía culparlo por dar rienda suelta a su conflictuado enamoramiento? Tal vez no fuera el chico más inteligente del mundo, pero conocía bien su corazón. Herido, roto, nada de eso impidió que siguiera latiendo por ella. El amor difícilmente desaparece de la noche a la mañana, se queda allí, aferrándose al más débil de sus nervios.  </p><p>Ahora lo sentía, al verla semidesnuda y con esos ojos vacíos. Perdieron el brillo, esa picardía que siempre la caracterizó. Él la recuperaría, poco a poco, luego tendrían tiempo para resolver lo demás. Jacob, el misterioso “problema”, todo pasaría a segundo plano en cuanto ella lograse confiar plenamente en él. </p><p>Sus manos temblaban como un cachorro crup en la lluvia de invierno, temeroso de tocar de más o de incomodarla. Soltó una exhalación e intentó controlar la mano que sostenía la aguja, lo primordial era no lastimarla. </p><p>—Dolerá. — Advirtió, intentando encontrar un atisbo de miedo en los ojos de MC. </p><p>—Emocionante. </p><p>Ella hizo una mueca de sorpresa cuando el dolor la atravesó, tal parece que subestimó su propia sensibilidad. Barnaby estuvo atento a sus reacciones, intentando acabar rápido con su trabajo. Cuando la primera perforación terminó, rezó mentalmente a Merlín para que ninguno de sus elfos domésticos entrase a la habitación, daba una impresión bastante cuestionable al sostener el seno de la chica con una mano y apuntarle con su varita con la otra. </p><p>—¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó, limpiando una gota de sangre. </p><p>—Aterrada, subestimé todo esto. — MC soltó una risa nerviosa, Barnaby sonrió complacido al reconocer a esa chica que tanto extrañó. </p><p>—Ya casi terminó, queda uno más y podrás relajarte. </p><p>Se mordió el labio mientras trabaja en la segunda perforación, si sus padres llegasen a enterarse que utilizó la mansión para estar con otra mujer que efectivamente no era su esposa y todo para manipular un par de tetas... Gracias a Merlín que seguían encerrados en Azkaban, sino sería hombre muerto. </p><p>Miró con orgullo su trabajo realizado, incluso sus hechizos sanadores cicatrizaron la piel a la perfección. Dejó su vista en ella, aun cuando ella volvió a vestirse. En su rostro se percibía aquel resto de sonrisa que antes le ofreció, ¿por qué siempre salía herida? Merecía ser feliz, todos la decepcionaban constantemente, MC necesitaba a alguien que no huyera ante la primera señal de problemas. </p><p>—¿Cómo está Charlie? </p><p>—Ayer me folló la garganta, creo que está menos inestable mentalmente que yo. — Ambos soltaron una carcajada. </p><p>Barnaby notó la forma en la que su cabello brillaba ante el fuego, la forma en que su sonrisa -por pequeña que fuera- iluminaba cada rincón de su lúgubre hogar. Quiso inclinarse y besarla, pero debía ir con calma si no quería arruinar todo el avance que lograron juntos. </p><p>—¿Cómo está tu esposa? — MC recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, él hizo lo mismo y sus rostros quedaron a una distancia muy íntima. </p><p>—Estudiando alquimia, seguramente. — No podría contenerse más tiempo, su mente contó una a una las pestañas de sus hermosos ojos. — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? </p><p>—Te escucho. </p><p>—¿El pan francés es sólo pan normal en Beauxbatons? </p><p>Ella soltó una sonora carcajada, cubrió su boca con su mano a la vez que intentaba reprimir las risas. </p><p>—Deja de cubrirte, quiero escucharte reír. — Barnaby forcejeó amistosamente con ella, intentando a toda costa que dejase de ocultar tan bello sonido. </p><p>—Barnaby, no puedo creer que realmente hayas preguntado eso... — Sin perder su sonrisa intentó derribar al chico, pero fue ella quien terminó debajo de él. </p><p>Se miraron unos segundos, luego de que las risas cesaran sólo oían el crujir del fuego frente a ellos. Fueron consciente de la repentina cercanía, de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros uno del otro, si uno diera el primer paso entonces... </p><p>MC dio un respingo, empujándolo y mirando detrás de él. Retrocedió instintivamente, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña en el lugar, usando sus manos para cubrir sus orejas. </p><p>—Basta, detente, déjame en paz. — Murmuraba con una velocidad impresionante, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. </p><p>Barnaby sabía que ella le hablaba a otra persona, una que él nunca pudo ver; aquel ente misterioso la perseguía incluso en sueños, aparecía y desaparecía sin aviso, lo bautizaron como el “problema”. Evitaban hablar sobre eso si no era esencial, pero los ataques se volvieron más frecuentes con el pasar del tiempo. Él tuvo que aprender a lidiar con la desesperación que su amiga cargaba cada día, ideando nuevas maneras para hacer ese embrollo más ameno. </p><p>Se acercó con cautela antes de abrazarla contra su pecho. Si MC se negaba a hablar con Jacob, entonces todo dependía de él. </p><p>El regreso de MC a Hogwarts pasó desapercibido, principalmente porque ella se las arregló para evitar a todo el mundo y así esconderse en el bosque. Necesitaba pensar con un poco de buena compañía, Talbott llegaría en cualquier momento para pasar el tiempo con ella a pesar de que ambos se volvieron tan malos en cuanto a comunicación afectiva. Él no forzaba la conversación, ella tampoco, funcionaba bastante bien para variar. </p><p>A pesar de sus intentos por evitar el tema, supo que algo iba a suceder con Barnaby. No quiso dejar que ocurriera, simplemente todo se desarrolló de manera tan natural que le fue imposible percibir las señales del desastre. Estaba claro, que acercarse a Lee fue una mala idea, su “problema” se lo recordaba todo el tiempo, la hacía sentir culpable. Odiaba dejarse manipular con tanta sencillez, a sabiendas que comenzaba a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos cuestionables hace Barnaby. </p><p>Ese tiempo juntos fue intenso. MC recurría constantemente a él, refugiándose en sus brazos y en el calor de sus palabras, no buscaba enamorarse ni nada parecido. Simplemente... Se sentía rara al estar con él. Podía atribuirlo al vínculo psicológico que creó por confiarle parte de sus conflictos, honestamente estaba demasiado ocupada siendo acosada por... El punto es que le faltaba tiempo para pensar si estaba enamorada o no. </p><p>Escuchó un aleteo seguido de un crujido, al voltear se encontró con Talbott Winger. El chico metió su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacando una manzana reluciente. </p><p>—¿Otra vez? — Preguntó, lanzándole la fruta para que la atrapara. </p><p>—Otra vez. — Confirmó inexpresiva. </p><p>La noche siguiente al abandono de Jacob, ciertas imágenes llegaban a su mente, visiones de un sueño pasado. Siempre era igual: Una cena en la madriguera, invitados peculiares, conversaciones con significados ocultos... Hasta que cruzaba las puertas. Si algo de lo recordaba al despertar era cierto, necesitaba descubrir el por qué, ¿qué la llevó a tomar aquellas decisiones? ¿Cómo llegaron allí? </p><p>Talbott poseía un enorme conocimiento en cuanto a adivinación, él accedió a ayudarla a pesar de los tropiezos en su relación. Mantenían una relación un tanto profesional, MC obtenía las predicciones, pero, ¿qué obtenía él? Hasta el momento, sólo sirvió como un animal de compañía que funcionaba como alarma cuando un animal salvaje se acercaba. Fuera de eso, Winger seguía siendo un misterio.  </p><p>Lo cierto era, que Talbott tampoco entendía por qué la ayudaba. Quiso negarse cuando ella pidió su ayuda, una tarde en la biblioteca, pero algo se lo impidió. Tal vez fue la mirada apagada en sus ojos o la palidez de su piel lo que lo llevaron a aceptar, se regañaba a sí mismo cada día por ser tan débil ante una simple chica.  </p><p>Al menos lo disfrutaba; entrar al bosque, practicar métodos de adivinación poco ortodoxos, de a poco se acostumbró a hablar con ella. Principalmente porque MC no parecía querer acercarse a él, forzar el reinicio de su amistad, parecía ser honesta en cuanto a su interés en obtener todas las predicciones posibles. MC nunca le confesó exactamente qué buscaba y él tampoco pensaba insistir, respetaba los secretos. </p><p>Armaron una pequeña fogata en su sitio habitual, en la corteza de un árbol escondieron cabello de demiguise (aquella criatura que usaban para las capas de invisibilidad), decidieron que lo dejarían allí por seguridad, ¿quién creería que allí tenían guardado un manojo de pelo tan valioso? Talbott tomó el ingrediente, inclinándose para arrojarlo al fuego al mismo tiempo que MC tiraba un poco de su sangre a las llamas de la creciente hoguera. La combinación provocó que la fogata se tornara de un color verde; MC atravesó la manzana con un palo, asando la fruta como si fuera un malvavisco. </p><p>—¿Sigues sin encontrar lo que buscas? — Preguntó desinteresado, atento a cualquier ruido extraño en los alrededores. </p><p>—No busco algo específico, intento ordenar las secuencias de una película. — Respondió ella, girando la fruta para que recibiera el fuego de manera uniforme. </p><p>—Sigo sin comprender por qué haces esto, las predicciones cambian todo el tiempo. </p><p>—Eso es lo que espero, además funciona igual que una catarsis. </p><p> —Creí que alguno de tus muchos amantes te daba catarsis todas las noches. — Talbott se impresionó por su propio comentario, ¿desde cuándo era tan osado? Aun así, ninguna disculpa salió de sus labios.  </p><p>—Te estás concentrando en mis errores, podrías considerar mis aciertos. </p><p>—¿Qué aciertos? </p><p>MC no respondió, Talbott creyó que su silencio zanjaba el asunto. Una pizca de culpa volvió amarga su boca, ¿por qué dejó escapar un comentario tan despectivo? Pasó mucho convenciéndose a sí mismo que superó lo ocurrido con ella, que le daba igual todas sus emociones absurdas. Si sus padres siguieran vivos ellos estarían de acuerdo en invalidar el amor que sentía por ella, confiar en las personas sólo trae desgracia y un alma rota. </p><p>—Tenerte como amigo, ese es un acierto. — Dijo MC después de un rato. Sacó la fruta del fuego, soplando energéticamente para bajar su temperatura. </p><p>—Nunca dije que volvimos a ser amigos. — Respondió avergonzado. </p><p>—Yo tampoco, pero antes lo fuimos. </p><p>Talbott abandonó cualquier intento de continuar con la conversación al verla morder la fruta. Pronto ella tendría su consciencia en algún sitio desconocido, nada ni nadie perturbaría su estado. Dependiendo de la intensidad de las predicciones, podría durar inmóvil cinco minutos o hasta horas. Hasta el momento siempre fueron lapsos muy cortos de tiempo, lo que hacía imposible cualquier intento de desenmarañar aquella historia con la que MC estaba obsesionada. </p><p>MC echó su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando para que el aire frío entrase en sus pulmones que parecían estar en llamas. Su mente inició un viaje con retorno dudoso, aventurándose a eventos que aún no ocurrieron. Tuvo que concentrarse si deseaba entender los eventos inalienables, necesitaba oír cada palabra, analizar cada escenario. Por mucho que doliera, debía fundirse en las visiones y dejarse llevar. </p><p>—¡Avada Kedavra! </p><p>Un rayo de luz verde salió disparado de su varita, MC se acercó hacia el cuerpo derribado. Barnaby Lee se lo quitó de encima, mirando con asco al hombre muerto. Él la miró como si la desconociera, como si de repente fueran extraños unidos por un único evento en común. </p><p>—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hicieron? — Esa era la voz de Félix, quien se acercaba toda velocidad hacia ellos. En otra situación, habría gritado espantada al verlo, en un mejor momento los llevaría ante la justicia. Rosier se convirtió en el protector de Lee, un mago tenebroso tan joven y prodigioso, llevarlos a los interrogatorios le concedería cierto prestigio. </p><p>—Ella lo mató. — La voz de Barnaby salió con un tono incrédulo, parecía esperar que todo fuera una broma tonta. </p><p>Ella no se sentía mejor, recobraba la consciencia de sus propias acciones. Notó que seguía empuñando su varita, la bajó temblando, apenas escuchaba las voces conocidas a su alrededor. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Claro, cometió un asesinato, pero fue para defender a Barnaby. ¿Por qué lo defendió? </p><p>—MC despierta, tienes que venir con nosotros. — Félix la tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndola para que saliera de su ensoñación. </p><p>Ella negó con la cabeza, el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión. Comenzaba a recordar, la Orden del Fénix intentaba cazar mortifagos para descubrir la verdad acerca de los planes de Voldemort. Persiguieron a unos cuantos que se escondían en las montañas, se inició una persecución, antes de que fuera consciente... Los siguió, Moody le ordenó atrapar magos tenebrosos y ella puso en práctica todo su conocimiento para cazarlos. Fue acompañada por Talbott, no recuerda en qué momento lo perdió de vista.  </p><p>Escuchó otro intercambio de hechizos, lejos de ellos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que el tiempo se les acabase. </p><p>—Que se quede. — Dijo Barnaby, nervioso por los ruidos que se volvían más cercanos. — Llevarla en ese estado es inútil para todos. </p><p>—¿Qué está pasando? — MC soltó la pregunta esperando que negasen los hechos frente a sus ojos. Sus ojos se humedecieron, temerosa de enfrentar la verdad. </p><p>—Acabas de asesinar a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix para salvar a un mago tenebroso, ven con nosotros o te juzgarán por traición. — Contestó Félix, desviando la mirada hacia las voces que se aproximaban. </p><p>—No puedo ir con ustedes... —Dijo MC con voz temblorosa, todo ocurría demasiado rápido como para procesarlo. — Son magos tenebrosos, yo... Nunca quise asesinar a nadie, vi a Barnaby y mi primer impulso fue... </p><p>—Es traición, MC. — Insistió Félix. Si ella hubiese tenido el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar, se habría preguntado por qué se preocupaba tanto por alguien que no vio en años. —Ven con nosotros, te mantendremos segura. </p><p>—¿Por qué me involucras? — Murmuró Barnaby. </p><p>Dejó escapar un torrente de lágrimas, sacrificó a uno de sus compañeros para salvar a ese bastardo mal agradecido... ¡Iba a matarlo! Una sensación de odio la invadió, mezclada con la agonía de su presente. Todos creería que lo asesinó por su historia con Lee, les tomaría unos segundos juzgarla como “la amante del mortífago”, la traidora que le ha estado pasando información a Lord Voldemort... </p><p>—Tenemos que irnos ya. — Apuró Barnaby, le echó una última mirada a su salvadora antes de desaparecer en un estallido. MC creyó ver un atisbo de algo más, una emoción diferente al odio. </p><p>—Es tu última oportunidad. — Félix ofreció su mano. — Déjame salvarte, si te pierdo otra vez... </p><p>Miró el bosque un segundo, sobre la rama de un árbol notó el águila. La observaba sin reacción alguna, esperando la decisión que ella estaba por tomar. ¿Cuánto vio o escuchó? ¿Conocía la historia completa? </p><p>—Voy contigo. </p><p>La imagen se interrumpe, el bosque fue abandonado. Su consciencia viajó a una habitación polvorienta, la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana daba la sensación de ser un sitio en el que te gustaría despertar. Dejó de prestar atención al cuarto, enfocándose en la discusión acalorada que ella mantenía con la otra persona. Percibió las lágrimas calientes que caían por su rostro, las palabras salieron por su cuenta. </p><p>—¡No quise matarlo! </p><p>—Te fuiste con ellos. — Replicó Talbott, elevando la voz como su compañera. Hace tiempo que dejó de ocultar cómo se sentía. — Traicionaste a tus amigos y a mí, nos mentiste en las malditas caras todo este tiempo. </p><p>—¿Me crees capaz de algo así? Fue un accidente, tuve miedo y acepto que huir con ellos fue una mala idea... Pero no permitiré que me trates como a una traidora, le he sido fiel a la Orden desde el primer día. </p><p>—Moody tenía razón al desconfiar de ti, después de lo que ocurrió con William... </p><p>—¡Ni te atrevas a meter a Bill en esto! —Bramó exasperada, harta de ser ignorada. —Sabes que él nunca... </p><p>—¡No se trata sólo de él! Es todos, siempre tomaste las peores decisiones cuando las cosas se salen de tu plan. ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que sucedió con Charlie? Un desliz y te metiste de lleno en la magia oscura. </p><p>MC se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando enterrar sus recuerdos con Charlie. Sabía que buscaba quebrar su voluntad con algo tan emocional; le daba igual, él seguía en Rumania con sus dragones y recuperado. </p><p>—Nada de lo que dices está relacionado con lo que pasó. — Insistió, tuvo el impulso de saltarle al cuello, sacudirlo de la camisa, golpearlo con tal de descargar su ira. Lástima que se negase tanto a mostrarse agresiva con él. — Sí, lo asesiné porque quise defender a Barnaby. Fue un impulso, ¿cómo querías que reaccionara al verlo? Ahí supe que ustedes me juzgarían sin siquiera oír mi versión de la historia, ¡eres el claro ejemplo! Después de lo que tú yo... </p><p>—¿Ahora intentarás manipularme? </p><p>—¿Te duele la verdad? — Contestó prepotente, notó que Talbott perdía fuerza en su figura. —Te confíe todo, cada detalle de mi vida. ¿Te importó? Porque actúas como si fuera una desconocida. </p><p>—Demuéstrame que sigues de nuestro lado y traiciónalos a ellos primero. </p><p>De repente, está rodeada de arena. El calor es casi asfixiante, tiene que su antebrazo por su rostro para limpiar el sudor de su frente. Sabe que si entra a la tienda de campaña todo ese sufrimiento será reemplazado por un hechizo de viento frío, pero él sigue dentro. Se supone que debe alejarse, está enojada, ¿por qué? No le tomará mucho tiempo averiguarlo, Bill sale de la tienda que ambos comparten. </p><p>—¿Podrías escucharme antes de huir? </p><p>—Quieres abandonar Egipto para ir a esa tonta Orden del Fénix, ¿por qué necesitaría oír más? Estás involucrándote en una guerra que no nos incumbe. — Espetó, cruzándose de brazos. </p><p>—Mi familia me necesita, sabes bien que el resurgimiento de Voldemort va a cambiarlo todo.  </p><p>Claro que lo sabe, aun en las catacumbas llegan las malas noticias. Desde la muerte en el torneo de los tres magos intenta desviar la atención de Bill de todo lo relacionado a su hogar, una acción sumamente egoísta si lo ves desde afuera, pero lo conocía bien y comprendía los peligros en los que él sería puesto. </p><p>—Somos felices aquí. — Dijo MC con voz suave.  </p><p>—Jamás lo negué. — Su respuesta le hizo sentir un poco de esperanza, una sensación que le fue arrebata dos segundos después. — Ven conmigo, pediremos un pase de oficina a Gringotts y... </p><p>—Y desde la comodidad de mi nueva oficina podré ver cómo pones en riesgo tu vida. </p><p>Un parpadeo, seguía con Bill sólo que la ubicación ya no era la misma. Reconoció su habitación vieja en La Madriguera, entre sus manos anudaba una elegante corbata, si elevaba su mirada se encontraría con los ojos brillantes de su amigo. Terminó de ajustarla, sus manos siguieron sin alejarse. </p><p>—Serás un novio guapo, tu madre estará muy feliz de verte elegante una vez en tu vida. </p><p>—Llorará porque sigo sin cortar mi cabello. — Comentó Bill con una sonrisa. </p><p>—Tendrá que soportarlo. </p><p>Hubo un silencio, finalmente se alejó de él, algo que William intentó deshacer. Avanzó hacia ella, buscando sentirla contra su cuerpo. MC hizo una mueca sin librarse de su agarre, correspondió el gesto, quedándose en esa posición por un rato. Se arrepintió al sentir los labios de su compañero rozar su oreja, provocándole escalofríos en el cuerpo. </p><p>—Nunca podré avanzar si sigo teniéndote en mi vida. </p><p>—Debería bajar y buscar a Charlie. — Dijo ella con rapidez, ansiaba evitar esa platica. </p><p>—O deberíamos huir, somos buenos en eso. </p><p>Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarlo, lentamente retrocedió hacia la puerta mientras pensaba en cientos de respuestas adecuadas.  </p><p>—Tomaste tu decisión, Bill.  </p><p>Todo dio vueltas, se tambaleó para recostarse en un sillón cercano. Hace tiempo que abandonó el cuarto de Bill, ¿a dónde fue a parar? Trató de enfocar su vista en alguna señal que le permitiera conocer su ubicación. Sus parpados adquirieron pesadez, terminó luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos. </p><p>—Iba a darle un maldito hijo, perderlo fue el punto de quiebre para nosotros. — Las palabras salieron arrastrándose, ¿a quién le hablaba? </p><p>—Ya lo dijiste unas veinte veces, ve a dormir. — Charlie colocó una manta sobre su cuerpo, le ayudó a quitarse los zapatos antes de apartar el cabello de su rostro. </p><p>—¿Cómo puedes casarte e ignorar algo así? Sé que fue mi culpa, pero... </p><p>—Basta, lo que hiciste fue un sacrificio increíble y menospreciado. — Charlie acarició su rostro antes de darle un beso en la sien. —Salvaste mi vida. </p><p>—A costa de otra, entiendo por qué Bill se molestó tanto. </p><p>—MI hermano es un idiota, nunca te entendió. — Sus palabras se convirtieron en susurros, como si estuviese revelando un secreto. — Te conozco mejor que él, jamás te juzgaría como lo hizo. </p><p>MC notó que perdía concentración, los distintos escenarios la afectaron más de lo que deseaba admitir. La confundían, quería evitar aquellas situaciones a como diera lugar, Talbott dijo que las predicciones cambian todo el tiempo... Sólo que todo permanecía igual, tal vez era muy pronto para intentar manipular el futuro. </p><p>Cayó de rodillas al suelo, en sus brazos cargaba el cuerpo pálido de Mérula que se retorcía en busca de aire. Su aparición provocó que Penny tirase un plato al suelo, por un segundo quedaron en completo silencio, apenas escuchando los jadeos del cuerpo moribundo. Pensó en la rubia como última opción, sabía que nadie más ayudaría a Snyde, pero no esperaba encontrarse con compañía extra. Su mirada pasó a la otra persona en la habitación además de ellas: Jacob. Si el tiempo y la vida no se le estuvieran acabando, se habría puesto de pie para cuestionar por qué los encontró a punto de... ¿Cenar? ¿Desde cuándo se reunían para cenar? </p><p>Nada de eso tenía importancia, el cuerpo de Mérula se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Miró a Penny con la expresión más suplicante que su rostro logró formar, luego se preocuparía por Jacob. Una sola palabra salió de sus labios, esperaba que decidiera cooperar aun con la guerra tomando más fuerza. Era consiente que la mirada de ambos se enfocó en la marca tenebrosa, mentalmente debían estar dudando sobre qué hacer.  </p><p>—Ayúdala. </p><p>Muy a su pesar, fue incapaz de seguir soportando más el dolor de aquellas visiones. Volvió a despertar en el bosque con Talbott, tosiendo en repetidas ocasiones ante el esfuerzo que conllevó su viaje. Cerró los ojos, intentando que la mayoría de las imágenes permanecieran en su mente. Por muy desagradable que fuera, la información era demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla. Gracias a aquel sacrificio, sus sueños recobraron un nuevo sentido; logró ordenar ciertas partes de la historia, pero quedaba mucho por descubrir. </p><p>Unas manos acariciaron sus hombros, el cuerpo detrás de ella se deslizó para apoyar su cabeza y ajustar el agarre de sus brazos. Apretó su mandíbula, sabiendo que no era Talbott quien la abrazaba sino una presencia tenebrosa que buscaba arruinarla. Ese monstruo apareció después del abandono de Jacob, la ha perseguido desde entonces, se volvió imposible de ignorar o deshacer. Intentó quitarla de su camino, investigó cada libro prohibido sin obtener respuestas concisas, aquella pesadilla seguía tan fuerte como el primer día. </p><p>—Di algo, Talbott te está mirando. — Murmuró la presencia. Lucía exactamente como ella, su voz era idéntica, la tomó como un demonio enviado por “el autor” para castigarla por lo que ocurrió con Jacob hace poco tiempo. —¿Por qué no le cuentas lo que viste? Tienes curiosidad, deseas saber por qué se hicieron tan unidos en el futuro. </p><p>—Me tengo que ir. — Dijo MC, evitando mirar a su amigo. </p><p>—Espera, ¿qué sucede? Siempre haces esto. — Talbott intentó detenerla, molesto por la manera en que ella intentaba pasarlo por alto. </p><p>—Olvidé que tengo cosas que hacer. — Mintió. </p><p>—Oh, que cobarde eres. — Bufó la voz, divirtiéndose con el sufrimiento de la chica. — Tengo una idea, busquemos a Charlie para ponernos incomodas con su presencia, “te conozco mejor que él”. </p><p>Se alejó a toda velocidad del bosque, evitando que Talbott notase su malestar. Odiaba cuando aquella presencia la invadía, apenas podía respirar con ella presente. Sucedió igual que en el Gran Comedor, apareció como una voz de la desgracia en cuanto Tonks comenzó a hablar sobre Jacob. Le murmuraba cosas horribles, recordándole todos sus errores y la razón por la que su hermano se marchó.  </p><p>—Funcionará también con Bill, ¿qué fue eso que dijiste? “Iba a darle un maldito hijo” — Repitió su otro yo con voz aguda, dramatizando cada movimiento. — Parece que la relación no funcionó, sino no habrías ido corriendo con su hermano menor. </p><p>—Ni siquiera sabes lo que ocurrió, todo debe tener una explicación. </p><p>—Te veo muy entusiasmada intentando defender a Bill, pero yo sólo repito lo que veo. </p><p>MC intentó convertirse en su forma de animago, una habilidad que parecía perder con el paso del tiempo. Sólo transformada en animal lograba eliminar esa voz en su cabeza, una ventaja que se le fue arrebatada para prolongar su agonía. Tal vez debería buscar a Barnaby, él siempre buscaba la forma de animarla cuando perdía el control; sólo evitaría comentarle acerca de las predicciones y la muerte que pronto mancharía sus manos. </p><p>Recorrió el castillo, buscando al único capaz de ofrecerle consuelo. La presencia a su lado hizo silencio, parecía aguantar sus ganas de soltar otro de sus comentarios inapropiados. A veces verla sin hablar podía ser una tortura peor que las palabras. </p><p>—Parece que se cansó de ti. — Dijo la voz con una sonrisa de superioridad. </p><p>Comenzó a creer que era cierto, no encontraba a Barnaby por ninguno de los sitios habituales que solían frecuentar. No, quizás tuvo que ir a su mansión... Para estar con su esposa. Esa perfecta y seguramente hermosa señorita le pidió que se reunieran para declararse su amor, huir lejos, tener hijos... </p><p>Sacudió la cabeza, que idea tan ridícula. </p><p>—¿Estás buscando a Barnaby? — Preguntó un chico de slytherin, levantando la vista de su libro. </p><p>—Sí, ¿él te dijo en dónde estaría? </p><p>—Dijo que lo busques en la sala de artefactos, parecía ser importante. </p><p>Cada paso que dio en dirección a su destino estaba cargado de dudas, y la voz a su lado ayudaba a imaginar los peores escenarios posibles. Su mente explotaría en cualquier momento, dudó de enfrentarlo cuando tuvo su mano en la manija de la puerta, ¿qué la esperaba del otro lado? Si él la abandonaba entonces jamás podría recuperarse, se volvió tan esencial en su vida como el aire que respiraba. </p><p>Abrió la puerta después de unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse, en el momento en que atravesó la habitación se arrepintió de su decisión. Retrocedió instintivamente hacia la puerta, pero Barnaby se interpuso para que olvidase su idea de escapar. Sintió el sudor que mojaba las palmas de sus manos al notar los rostros conocidos, cada uno de sus amigos la miraron con preocupación, ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Sus piernas temblaron al notar una presencia indeseable en una esquina de la sala. </p><p>—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Su pregunta fue general, pero sus ojos seguían concentrados en Jacob. </p><p>—Estamos preocupados por ti. — Respondió Penny. — Barnaby nos pidió que... </p><p>—¿Barnaby? — MC miró al nombrado, juntando fuerzas para no llorar. —¿Tú planeaste esto? </p><p>—Necesitas ayuda. — Dijo él. </p><p>—¿Qué más les dijiste? — Preguntó preocupada, ¿acaso fue capaz de traicionarla de esa manera? Sus secretos fueron reprimidos por una razón, y él los reveló ante la primera oportunidad. </p><p>—No dije nada, quiero que tú se los digas. </p><p>—Oh no, te tienen en la mira. — Dijo la voz, estallando en risas. —¡Y Jacob está allí! Esto es oro puro, por suerte Félix no está. ¿Te lo imaginas? Lo habría atacado otra vez. </p><p>—¡Cállate! — Exclamó MC. Notó que la preocupación en los rostros de sus amigos se intensificó. </p><p>—¿Con quién hablas? — Jae se cruzó de brazos, su voz era calmada. </p><p>—Con nadie. — Mintió, deseando escapar de ese sitio. </p><p>—Deja de ocultarnos lo que pasa. — Protestó Mérula. — Podemos solucionar lo que sea. </p><p>—Es un buen momento para decirle que la viste medio moribunda en el futuro y que Penny es la única que puede ayudarla. — Instó su otro yo, dando pequeños saltos entusiasmados en el lugar con una enorme sonrisa. — ¿Crees que la haya abandonado para morir? </p><p>—¡Nadie va a morir, maldita sea! —Gritó, cubriendo sus orejas y tirando levemente de su cabello con sus dedos. </p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando? — MC cerró sus ojos ante la voz de su hermano, esperando que desapareciera al abrirlos. </p><p>—Pregúntale si te va a reemplazar con esa desgraciada rubia, ¿por qué los viste juntos? ¿qué se traen entre manos? —La voz seguía hablando, acercándose cada vez más a su rostro con una expresión psicótica. </p><p>—¿Por qué me hacen esto? Debieron dejarme en paz. —Lloriqueó MC. </p><p>—Tienes que decirnos la verdad, sólo así podremos ayudarte. —Dijo Murphy. </p><p>—Nadie puede ayudarme... </p><p>—Creo que se alejarán en cuanto los unamos a la fiesta, van a correr como animales asustados en cuanto entiendan a qué te enfrentas. —Propuso el ente.  </p><p>MC no supo a qué se refería hasta que un líquido negro salió de entre sus labios, se inclinó hacia adelante intentando vomitar aquella sensación tan desagradable.  </p><p>—Detente... — Suplicó, limpiando inútilmente su boca. </p><p>—Falta lo mejor, sólo espera. </p><p>Fueron distraídos por el grito lamentoso de Penny, la rubia agitó sus manos como si intentase espantar algo alrededor de su cabeza. Rowan se acercó para ayudarla, pero ella dejó de ser consciente de la gente a su alrededor. </p><p>—¿Qué le estás haciendo? — Preguntó MC con debilidad. </p><p> —Todos aquí tienen sus propios demonios a los que enfrentar.  </p><p>—¡Jamás quise lastimar a Beatrice! ¡No fue culpa de nadie! —Se gritó Penny a sí misma.  </p><p>—Ellos iban a asesinarlo de todos modos, jamás habría podido salvarlo. —Masculló Mérula con sus ojos cerrados, apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. </p><p>—Nunca me aproveché, ella fue quién sigue viniendo a mí. — Balbuceó Charlie. </p><p>—¡Basta! ¡Déjalos en paz! — Ordenó MC; su otro yo la ignoró, concentrada en manipular emocionalmente a los presentes. </p><p>—Creí que quemar esa carta era lo correcto, estaba confundido... —Murmuró Murphy. </p><p>Cada uno de sus amigos estaba atravesando su propio infierno personal, y no podía ayudarlos. Apretó sus labios al sentir las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, ¿por qué tuvieron que involucrarse? Intentó sacar a cada uno de ellos de su malestar, tratando de devolverlos a la realidad, ninguno parecía poder escuchar algo más que no fuera la voz en su cabeza. </p><p>Se acercó a Jacob, el único que no lucía afectado. </p><p>—¿Qué hago, Jacob? — Se aferró a su hermano con temor, dejando de lado todo lo ocurrido entre ellos. — Quiero ayudarlos... </p><p>Jacob la abrazó, una mano acarició su cabeza. Sollozó ante el contacto, sólo podía preguntarse por qué él siempre la apoyaba cuando todo era su culpa. Cada segundo que transcurría hacía que las voces tomasen fuerza, el sufrimiento se expandió tan rápido como una gripe, perdió esperanzas de controlarlo. </p><p>—Todo pasará pronto. — Susurró él. </p><p>Con un movimiento brusco, le dio vuelta para que enfrentase el rostro de dolor de sus amigos; MC apenas logró asimilar el filo que presionó contra su cuello y que rebanó su garganta de un solo tajo. La sangre brotó en un torrente desagradable, su cuerpo hizo un ruido sordo cuando cayó muerta al suelo. </p><p>El grupo de amigos regresó a la espantosa realidad, quedaron inmóviles cuando vieron el cuerpo de su amiga en el suelo. Jacob se inclinó para tomar a su hermana, colocando el peso sobre su hombro; abrió su chaqueta para arrojar un libro en el centro de la sala de artefactos, no le dio la oportunidad a nadie de hablar. </p><p>—Es un traslador, los veo allá. — Anunció Jacob antes de desaparecer con MC. </p><p>Se quedaron viendo el enorme charco de sangre en el suelo en silencio, de a poco se daban cuenta del hecho más temido: Vieron a su amiga morir frente a sus ojos y no mostraron ni una sola reacción porque estaban enfocados en ellos mismos. A pesar de carecer de control en la situación, nada evitó la creciente culpa que los invadió. </p><p>Sin decir una palabra, se acercaron para tomar el traslador. Bill, Ben y Murphy se quedaron atrás, decidieron que alguien debía comunicarle a Félix lo sucedido, intentar aligerar el ambiente en caso de si reacción no fuera la mejor. </p><p>El resto del grupo aterrizó en el borde de un acantilado, bajo éste las olas del mar chocaban contra las rocas de la orilla. Cerca de allí, distinguieron una vieja cabaña que les recordó a la de Hagrid; a unos metros, en un semi circulo de rocas, distinguieron a Jacob inclinándose sobre tierra húmeda. </p><p>—¿Qué es este lugar? — Cuestionó Barnaby en cuanto se acercaron. —¿Dónde está MC? </p><p>—Muerta bajo una capa de sucio y mojado lodo. — Contestó Jacob con simpleza, ignorando su primera pregunta. </p><p>—Sin bromas, literalmente podemos matarte ahora mismo. — Amenazó Mérula. </p><p>—Cuando me fui comencé a recorrer el mundo, descubrir nuevos tipos de magia, nuevos desafíos... Encontré este lugar, los rumores indican que puedes devolverle la vida a una persona si llegas a tiempo. — Explicó Jacob, sin apartar la vista del montículo de tierra frente a él. </p><p>—¿¡Mataste a tu hermana por un rumor!? — Gritó Penny. </p><p>—Fue un extra. </p><p>—¿Qué esperabas lograr? — Preguntó Charlie. </p><p>—Un reinicio, esto purificará su interior por un tiempo. Cualquier mierda que tenga dentro se irá hasta que vuelva a caer en su círculo vicioso de autodestrucción. </p><p>—¿Y esto tomará mucho tiempo o.…? — Las palabras de Rowan fueron interrumpidas por un movimiento bajo la tierra frente a ellos, una mano se elevó de entre la sociedad y Jacob se inclinó apresurado para jalar de ella. </p><p>Lograron distinguir el torso de MC, la chica tosió una buena cantidad de tierra, haciendo una expresión de disgusto al saborearla. Sacudió los restos de lodo de su rostro, agitando sus manos en el aire para limpiarlas. Miró a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido, ellos la miraban expectantes ante el milagro. </p><p>—¿Me van a ayudar a ponerme de pie o qué? —Preguntó con obviedad. </p><p>El grupo soltó risas de alivio, se abalanzaron sobre ella para cubrirla con un abrazo grupal. Finalmente, su amiga pareció recuperar su actitud de siempre, tan desdeñosa y sarcástica como nunca. Por mucho que le gustase la presencia de sus amigos, MC se sintió agobiada ante las excesivas muestras de cariño y la gigantesca preocupación por su bienestar. Por suerte logró deshacerse de la molesta voz en su cabeza, podría respirar tranquila después de tanto tiempo. </p><p>Jacob le permitió ducharse en la cabaña que actualmente ocupaba, MC prometió que se marcharía en cuanto acabase de quitarse la suciedad. No deseaba probar de más la benevolencia de su hermano, después de todo debían seguir dándose un tiempo separados.  </p><p>Se acercó al acantilado, sus amigos estaban listos para partir. Barnaby se acercó, se quedaron admirando el paisaje por unos segundos. </p><p>—Debe ser Italia. — Murmuró MC. </p><p>—Es bello a su manera. </p><p>Escucharon las risas de sus amigos, Charlie parecía estar bromeando con Tonks. </p><p>—Sé que no debo preguntar... — Dijo Barnaby dudoso. </p><p>—Suéltalo. </p><p>—¿Podrías contarme la historia completa? </p><p>MC lo miró de reojo, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para cubrirse de una débil brisa oceánica. Suspiró sin dejar de enfocar su vista en el horizonte, deseando tener la libertad para aventurarse más allá. </p><p>—Fui a buscar a Jacob e intenté convencerlo para que se quedase conmigo, estaba tan desesperada... — Arrugó y sorbió por la nariz, el aroma a sal le traía recuerdos. — Lo besé y... Digamos que sólo podía pensar en que es mi hermano, después de todo sigue siendo mi familia. Nos une un lazo de sangre. </p><p>—¿Hiciste algo más? </p><p>MC abrió su boca para contestar, habría querido oír la respuesta de no ser porque notó lo mucho que la afectaba. Sus ojos se pusieron húmedos y lo último que deseaba ese día era hacerle daño. </p><p>—Espera, no me lo digas. — Le interrumpió antes de que ella pudiese resolver sus dudas. — Es personal y no me incumbe. </p><p>—Pero... </p><p>—Está bien que tengas tus secretos, ¿crees que te juzgaré por eso?  </p><p>MC sonrió. </p><p>—¿Tienes una teoría? — Preguntó amablemente. </p><p>—Pienso que quisiste hacerlo, pero te arrepentiste en cuanto notaste lo que estabas por hacer. Supongo que te sentiste bien, eso te confundió y lo alejaste antes de que pudiese continuar. </p><p>—No negaré ni confirmaré nada. — Dijo misteriosa. — Lo importante es que estoy bien con Jacob, lo manejamos como adultos. </p><p>—Eso no impidió que esa “cosa” te persiguiera hasta en sueños.  </p><p>—Creo que fue un castigo, por lo que ocurrió con Jacob. — Dedujo ella. — Ya no importa, volví a ser libre. </p><p>—Supongo que ya no necesitarás escaparte a mi casa... </p><p>—Nunca dije eso. </p><p>Se acercaron al grupo, listos para regresar a Hogwarts. La sonrisa de MC se ensanchó ante el alegre ambiente, les ordenó con amabilidad que se reunieran alrededor del traslador, escuchó muchos lamentos y berrinches fingidos. </p><p>—Estamos en Italia, imagina los productos de calidad que consigues aquí. — Se quejó Jae. </p><p>—Escuché que aquí hay un increíble tatuador mágico, ¡mi piel grita por tinta y dragones! — Exclamó Charlie, entusiasmado de sólo imaginarlo. —¿Qué dices MC? ¿Nos tatuamos un dragón? </p><p> Ella soltó una carcajada, su corazón volvió a latir con seguridad y sin miedo, las perspectivas del futuro se volvieron alentadoras. En los pocos segundos que pasó muerta, decidió que tomaría las riendas de su propio camino, ninguna predicción le diría cómo vivir su vida. </p><p>Experimentó algo especial al verlos allí, al notar los lazos que creó con cada uno de los presentes. Después de tanto tiempo, vio algo más que amigos de aventuras y desventuras. Se sintió libre de dejarse llevar por lo que corazón experimentase, llegó el momento de dejar atrás el odio, el rencor, el temor a que su amor fuera desvalorizado. Estaba junto a personas tan maravillosas y en Hogwarts la esperaban más, ¡no hay nada que temer! Los conocía a todos y a cada uno, confiaba su vida en ellos. </p><p>Ese día demostraron su genuina preocupación, lo que serían capaces de hacer con tal de verla bien. Esa fue señal suficiente para realizar aquel pasó que se negó a sí misma por dos largos años. </p><p>—Me encantaría, Charlie. </p><p>Sí, estaba lista para amar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LO LOGRAMOS, MC ESTÁ LISTA PARA ENAMORARSE. Tomó 17 capítulos, pero hemos llegado a la meta.<br/>He decidido que el asunto con Jacob quedará abierto a la interpretación, ¿quieren creer que tuvieron sexo? Lo permito. ¿Quieren creer que no tuvieron sexo? También lo permito. Sólo diré que es mi constante debate interno, algún día las sorprenderé.<br/>El siguiente capítulo será terriblemente sexual, se los advierto desde ahora hahahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ocurren demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, Jacob, Murphy, Jae, barnaby, charlie y más... Maldita sea, ¿en quién debe enfocarse primero?<br/>La profesora Trelawney da una profecía.<br/>Un hechizo sexual de Bill sale mal... MC lo aprovecha.<br/>Félix hace una pregunta.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>27 páginas y 11k en palabras, se las dejo regalada ;)<br/>¿Saben por qué es tan largo el capítulo? Está lleno de sexo, demasiado sexo, Y TODAVÍA ME FALTAN PERSONAJES.<br/>Por eso tardé un par de días en actualizar, además me hice tumblr y estoy subiendo esta historia allí.</p><p>En fin, al grano: Este capítulo es porno con trama. Sí, hay una trama desarrollándose de fondo y espero que presten atención a los pequeños detalles porque son claves para el final (que cada vez se acerca más).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Hoy es el día, Bill! — Exclamó MC, dando pequeños y veloces aplausos entusiasmados. — Finalmente te quitarás ese horrible cabestrillo. </p><p>—Pero André lo decoró, no es tan feo... ¿Cierto? </p><p>Entraron a la vacía sala de ensayo, esa sería su última clase de piano. Tuvieron una semana agitada intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido, a la mala MC descubrió que hay consecuencias por ausentarte a clases y a actividades estudiantiles, gracias a Dumbledore que todo terminó por salir bien. Recibió un apoyo de gran magnitud de parte de casi todos sus profesores (Snape no perdona tan fácil), con la ayuda de sus amigos logró recuperar parte de su aprendizaje. </p><p>Ayudó a su amigo a liberar su brazo, probaron un par de ejercicios manuales antes de sentarse frente al instrumento. Le deprimía un poco tener que acabar con las clases de piano, todavía le invadía la risa al recordar sus anteriores sesiones, se le escaparon un par de bromas crueles y se aprovechó de su posición de maestra, dudaba que alguna vez volviese a tener tanto poder sobre él.  </p><p>—¿Listo para terminar la canción? — Preguntó con una sonrisa, Bill asintió decidido. —Despreocúpate, después de esto serás el alma de las fiestas familiares. </p><p>Comienza una melodía sencilla, suave, envolvente y espera que él sea capaz de seguirle el ritmo. Nota que intenta esconder sus nervios, pero que se aventura sin dudar, algo típico en un gryffindor. El primer minuto se la pasaba murmurando “bien”, “despacio”, “presta atención al ritmo”, hasta que termina inmersa en su propio ritmo. </p><p>Cierra los ojos, buscando percibir algún error, todo parece ir demasiado bien. Observa a su compañero de reojo, sus movimientos se volvieron más relajados, su mirada demuestra una profunda concentración. Los sonidos comienzan a fundirse en una maravillosa melodía, la música se pasea por la sala, los diferentes estilos de preparación coordinan a la perfección. </p><p>Una sensación de creciente orgullo la atraviesa, él logró ese avance gracias a ella. Si tuvieran más tiempo, podría enseñarle canciones nuevas, como componer sus propias melodías, quizás podrían escribir algo juntos. La canción llega a su fin, Bill espera expectante una crítica o halago, y MC apenas puede ocultar su expresión de felicidad. </p><p>—Fantástico. — Admite después de unos segundos tortuosos. El mayor de los Weasley hizo un pequeño baile en el lugar, sin levantarse de su asiento. —Tampoco es para que presumas, tuviste una buena maestra. </p><p>—¿Influye en algo mi increíble inteligencia y capacidad para aprender? </p><p>—Prefiero que el mérito sea mío, mis métodos de enseñanza deberían ser aclamados. </p><p>—¿Te refieres a lanzarme Aquamenti cada vez que cometía un error? — Le recordó frunciendo el ceño, MC podía ser muy dura cuando se lo proponía. </p><p>—Te compensé con un pastelito. — Le recordó. </p><p>MC tronó sus dedos, acariciando las teclas por última vez. Extrañaría ocupar su tiempo en algo tranquilo y productivo, llegó su hora de volver a las ruidosas prácticas de porristas, las clases extras con Félix, las horas eternas en la biblioteca con Rowan... Sería algo relativamente normal de no ser por la influencia de “el autor” en su vida, aunque recientemente se mantuvo bastante desaparecido. </p><p>—¿Qué harás ahora que tienes tu mano de vuelta? — Preguntó MC. </p><p>Bill pareció pensarlo, sacó su varita y apuntó directamente al piano. Las teclas comenzaron a presionarse solas, armando una melodía tan avanzada como profunda. Él se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano recuperada, una invitación tácita para bailar. </p><p>—Bendita sea la magia, ¿no lo crees? — Dijo guiñándole un ojo. </p><p> Se permite unirse a él, colocando una mano sobre la suya; desvía la mirada cuando Bill le sonríe y coloca su mano libre en su cintura. Quiso decir muchas cosas: “eres terriblemente cursi”, “es trampa resolverlo con magia”, “te obligaré a tocar como castigo”, ni una sola frase salió de sus manos. Sólo pudo dejarse llevar, balanceándose ante sus movimientos agiles movimientos. Intenta recordar desde cuando es tan buen bailarín, la mayoría de sus bailes con él fueron estando ebria por lo que le es complicado rememorarlo. </p><p>Apoya su cabeza en su hombro, de ese modo podrá evitar su mirada. Él sabe que logró que se ruborizada, MC se resiste a darle el gusto de apreciarlo. Seguramente, a pesar de notar su rostro rojo, se guardaría sus comentarios, es demasiado gentil como para burlarse.  </p><p>Se muerde el labio, piensa demasiado, esa es su estrategia para evitar sentir cómo su corazón se agita. Es consciente del ambiente, de la cercanía entre ellos, pero no le molesta. Es más, podría seguir bailando así de por vida. Le gusta dejar que tenga el control, le otorga seguridad al estar entregada entre sus brazos. </p><p>Bill la inclina levemente, sosteniéndola con fuerza para dejarla flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. Al aferrarse a él, MC apreció lo azules que eran sus ojos, una característica que ignoró durante demasiado tiempo. Quiere decir algo, cortar ese silencio tan significativo; ve en su mirada que su compañero también busca las palabras correctas. </p><p>Él vuelve a levantarla, no dice una palabra mientras sus manos recorren la barbilla de la chica para mirarla a los ojos. Está demasiado concentrada en ordenar sus pensamientos como para reaccionar cuando la besa, le toma un segundo devolvérselo al sentir como se mueven sus suaves labios contra los suyos. </p><p>La música se detiene, el beso se vuelve más profundo y pasional. Quisiera entender cómo llegaron a ese punto, por qué sigue entregándose a él como si fuera una deidad que cumplirá todos sus deseos, teme que su camino conduce a un punto sin salida de Bill Weasley.  </p><p>Sonríe en el beso cuando sus cuerpos se inclinan sobre el suelo de la sala, se entusiasma de sólo imaginar lo que viene. Está temblando cuando sus manos inspeccionan su cuerpo, de manera demandante él toma sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura. MC muerde su labio cuando siente las suaves mordidas en la piel de su cuello, éstas van bajando de a poco, y los gemidos van aumentando.  </p><p>Él presiona sus caderas contra las suyas, creando una fricción que les hace querer más. Puede sentir lo duro que se ha puesto, lo mucho que la desea. Ella quiere complacerlo, ser usada de la manera que tanto necesita, es un juego que ambos saben jugar.  </p><p>Sus dedos rozan la tela de la falda, MC se retuerce intentando demostrarle cuanto lo quiere. Bill parece entender sus señales, desliza su mano dentro de su falda arrugada, su dedo recorre la humedad con cierta burla. Le urge ser tocada correctamente, suele perder la paciencia con esos juegos previos, pero él disfruta su desesperación. </p><p>Bill vuelve a agitar su varita, esta vez para deshacerse de la molesta ropa que ella trae. MC cierra sus ojos cuando siente el agarre en sus muslos, la manera en que sus manos rasguñan la delicada piel, se acerca sin tocar a su punto sensible, jugando con la cercanía sin darle la satisfacción que tanto busca. </p><p>—Lindas perforaciones. —Murmura él, antes de rodear uno de sus pezones con la lengua. </p><p>—Por favor... — Suplica, por mucho que quiera ser tocada sabe que primero debe incentivarlo. William reacciona a los pedidos desesperados como ese, es lo que le gusta de tener el control. </p><p>Suelta un sonoro gemido cuando él desliza dos dedos entre sus pliegues, hundiéndolos en busca de aquel dulce punto. Está tan mojada que facilita la entrada y salida, creyó que su cuerpo delatándola sería suficiente para que Bill tomase más velocidad. </p><p>—¿Debería sentirme halagado? — Dijo Bill con aquella voz profunda que aparecía en los mejores momentos, sus dedos siguieron recorriendo la humedad entre sus piernas, aumentando la velocidad de sus empujes. </p><p>MC le da una mirada provocadora, quiere devorarlo, y sabe que él experimenta lo mismo. Quiere sentirlo, tomar todo lo que él pueda darle. Escucha la cremera bajar, pronto siente su polla rozándose contra ella, sabe lo grande que es y lo increíble que se sentirá. </p><p>Escucha que Bill murmura un hechizo desconocido contra su cuello, en unos instantes siento un calor recorrer su cuerpo. Lo que sea que le haya lanzado sólo sirve para provocarla aún más, el encantamiento le provoca placer en los lugares correctos, le provoca retorcerse contra el cuerpo del chico sobre ella. Sus gemidos adquieren un nuevo volumen e intensidad, sus ojos se humedecen ante la urgencia de su propia liberación. </p><p> —Recuerda decir mi nombre. — Susurró contra su oreja. MC no necesita que se lo repitan dos veces. </p><p>Empuja sin prisa, permitiendo que ella pueda sentir cómo se desliza hasta lo más profundo. Ella inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, encuentra la sensación demasiado adictiva como para vivir sin él. Dice su nombre una vez, aferrándose a la parte de atrás de su camisa; su cuerpo grita por más, necesita escapar de ese ritmo lento que la hace sufrir. </p><p>—Bill, necesito más... Por favor... — Agradece que su dominante no la haya amordazado a ese punto, merece un castigo por ser tan ruidosa. ¿Quién puede culparla? Ese hombre nació para partirla a la mitad, para ser quien la lleve al borde. </p><p>—Te has portado tan bien para mí, creo que lo mereces. — Sus embestidas se vuelven más fuertes, es exactamente lo que MC buscaba. Una mano trabaja en su clítoris lo que provoca que su interior se apriete alrededor de él, no detiene sus gemidos cuando llega a su orgasmo puesto que Bill sigue empujando dentro de ella. —Parece que alguien estuvo esperando mucho por esto... </p><p>Sus palabras le provocan cierto rubor, él la conoce demasiado bien. Jadea y gime, su cuerpo vuelve a tensarse ante la necesidad, quiere que llene su interior; sus piernas se agitan levemente, la sola imagen mental le provoca algo increíble. Él la está llenando, puede sentirlo. Percibe el temblor de sus caderas, la palpitación en su interior... Está marcándola como a una presa al reclamar lo que le pertenece.  </p><p>Suelta un suspiro cuando sale de ella, mordiéndose el labio al percibir el líquido saliente. Bill la ayuda a limpiarse, tendiéndole su ropa.  </p><p>—¿Cómo es que después de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros seguimos haciendo esto? — Preguntó MC, abotonando su camisa. —Quiero decir, estamos mal y luego estamos bien... Olvídalo, es un lío. </p><p>—Continúa, la comunicación es importante. </p><p>Agradeció mentalmente que él se mostrase tan abierto a la charla, porque de todos modos pensaba en seguir hablando. </p><p>—Todas nuestras interacciones terminan en desastre, te recuerdo que te di un buen golpe cuando me ocultaste la huida de Jacob. — Dijo MC. —Pero te perdono todo como si... Como si... </p><p>—¿Cómo si fuéramos amigos? —Completó Bill. — Sé que para los ojos ajenos nuestra relación es una porquería, pero nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. A pesar del desastre seguimos juntos, sabemos perdonar... </p><p>—¿Y eso no está mal? Siento que te estoy ilusionando con algo que aún no termino de descubrir. </p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó con interés, su mano tomó la de MC dándole un suave apretón. </p><p>—Pasé tanto tiempo odiándome a mí misma que apenas puedo asimilar que he recuperado mi capacidad de amar a otra persona. </p><p>—Entonces, ¿te sientes lista ahora? </p><p>—Es... Muy nuevo para mí, no sé qué hacer. — Contestó dudosa; abrió sus ojos cuando Bill acercó su rostro al de ella, a la espera de su siguiente movimiento. </p><p>—Puedo mostrarte. — Susurró contra sus labios antes de robarle un beso. —Pero puedo esperar hasta que te sientas lista. </p><p>—¿Y si nos herimos mutuamente? No sabemos si esto funcionará, en el futuro podríamos... </p><p>—El futuro está muy lejos. — Sus palabras no la hicieron sentir mejor, Bill pudo verlo claramente. Suspiró, meditando sus próximas palabras. —Está bien, haremos esto: Una promesa. </p><p>—¿Una promesa? — Repitió con gracia, mirándolo como si estuviese bromeando. </p><p>—Para asegurar que ninguno saldrá lastimado, sólo prometeremos que siempre contaremos el uno con el otro. — Bill parecía bastante seguro de su idea, lo que causaba cierta ternura en su compañera. —La vida es horrible y apesta, si necesitas huir cuenta conmigo de sentimientos, aurores, o lo que sea... </p><p>—¿Sabes qué? No resuelve ninguno de mis problemas, pero acepto. — Contestó MC. — Si mi autodescubrimiento de sentimientos no te involucra entonces sabrás que nunca quise lastimarte, y tendrás la certeza que te ayudaré a huir cuando haga falta. </p><p>—Suena como una promesa perfectamente mantenible. </p><p>—Claro que sí, seremos adultos. ¿Qué nos impediría continuar con una promesa que hicimos en el colegio? — Dijo MC con un deje de sarcasmo. —Por cierto, ¿qué fue ese encantamiento que me lanzaste? </p><p>—Oh, lo encontré en un libro de la sección prohibida. — Explicó Bill con las mejillas rojas, como si fuera un ángel inocente. </p><p>—No me quejo, es sólo que... </p><p>Con su mano en la manija, tuvo que detenerse. Se inclinó hacia adelante, jadeando ante la invasiva sensación en su cuerpo. Percibió las manos de Bill sobre sus hombros, sus preguntas preocupadas, pero apenas pudo concentrarse en él. Su respiración se aceleró, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar verlo; mordió su labio con fuerza para evitar soltar un ruido indecoroso, la sensación se detuvo antes de que pudiese alcanzar su punto máximo, dejándola a la deriva de la insatisfacción. </p><p>—¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Cuestionó molesta, dándole un suave golpe a su amigo. Aun sentía sus piernas temblar por lo mucho que lo disfrutó y por no poder alcanzar su liberación. </p><p>—¿Hacer qué? — Preguntó Bill, bastante confundido por su actuar. </p><p>—Volviste a hechizarme, no me habría molestado si al menos hubiese acabado. </p><p> —Estuve hablando contigo todo el tiempo, ¿Cuándo podría haberte hechizado? </p><p>Se quedaron en silencio, reaccionando ante la verdad. Bill abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salían. Hizo un gesto de derrota y genuina pena, MC esperó alguna respuesta con los ojos entrecerrados. </p><p>—Tal vez fue mala idea no practicar primero. — Dijo Bill. </p><p>MC le dio un fuerte golpe detrás de la cabeza, sintiéndose como Molly Weasley al hacerlo. </p><p>—¿Eso crees, Bill? Ve a solucionar esto antes de que vuelva a ocurrir. — Ordenó, temerosa de que aquel hechizo se activase en un mal momento. </p><p>Lo vio marcharse mientras ella se dirigía a su clase de adivinación, no dejaría que un error de Bill arruinase el camino normal que su vida había tomado después de tanto tiempo. Por eso, fue la primera en subir la escalerilla de plata que conducía al salón. Con un poco de suerte, alcanzaría a robar un puesto alejado de la profesora Trelawney. </p><p>La profesora de adivinación repartió enormes libros forrados de cuero, dando indicaciones respecto a las bolas de cristal sobre las mesas. MC soltó un bostezo disimulado; la luz que emanaba de las lámparas cubiertas con pañuelos de colores, en conjunto con el fuego de la chimenea que ardía con lentitud, volvió el ambiente tan tenue que nadie pareció notar que un par de los estudiantes se quedaron dormidos entre las penumbras. </p><p>Talbott se apresuró a compartir mesa con MC, fue derecho hasta ella, esquivando las mesas y los abultados pufs. </p><p>—Detesto ese olor a incienso. — Murmuró Winger, sacudiendo su mano sobre su rostro para alivianar el aire. </p><p>—En serio, ¿por qué tomaste esta clase? Odias adivinación. — Soltó MC, dándole una pulida a la bola de cristal con la manga de su túnica. </p><p>—Me gusta la asignatura, pero Trelawney es una demente. — Corrigió Talbott. </p><p>—Bienvenidos, mis niños. — Clamó la profesora, elevando sus manos para un efecto dramático. Sus múltiples collares de cuenta chocaron entre sí, haciéndola sonar como una maraca andante. — Ha llegado la hora de explorar el noble arte de la bola de cristal, abran sus mentes. Tienen que expandir su ojo interno para ver el futuro. </p><p>Talbott soltó una risa suave, su compañera le dio un codazo, pero nadie más pareció notarlos. Se enfocaron en sus respectivos elementos, buscando alguna señal o predicción. Terminaron por hacer bromas sobre el asunto, acordando dar visiones falsas para no reprobar. </p><p>—Sería más divertido buscar predicciones por nuestra cuenta. — Dijo el chico. </p><p>—Ya abandonamos eso, quiero vivir sin pensar tanto en el futuro. — MC levantó su bola de cristal, acercándola a su rostro en busca de alguna imagen. — Todo puede cambiarse, prefiero quedarme con ese pensamiento. </p><p>—Pero era divertido... — Talbott se interrumpió, arrugó el ceño a la vez que se inclinaba sobre la bola de cristal. La agitó con fuerza para luego acercarla a su oído. — ¿Escuchas eso? </p><p>—¿Escuchar qué? </p><p>Él no respondió, seguía observando la bola de cristal apoyada entre sus manos. MC apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano, esperando que algo interesante ocurriese. Se distrajo viendo a la Profesora Trelawney, la mujer agitaba sus manos y cerraba sus ojos mientras “predecía” la muerte de un estudiante. Lo mismo cada año, nunca se cumplía. </p><p>Talbott soltó un grito ahogado, la bola de cristal saltó de una mano a la otra hasta que cayó al suelo sin romperse. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, o eso pudo ver antes de que lo cubriera con sus manos. MC se inclinó para tomar el objeto, pero los gritos de su compañero la hicieron detenerse a medio camino. </p><p>—¡No la mires! Está defectuosa. — Advirtió, abalanzándose sobre el objeto para alejarlo de ella. </p><p>—Oh, vamos. Lo que sea que hayas visto puede ser menos grave de lo que piensas. </p><p>—Prefiero evitar el riesgo de mostrártelo. — Sentenció abrazando la bola de cristal, su rostro seguía con una tonalidad carmín. —Tenías razón, hay que dejar de pensar en el futuro. </p><p>—Genial, tú tienes una predicción que dar a Trelawney mientras que yo... —Al instante se calló a sí misma, de su bola provenían pequeños sonidos. Tuvo que acercarse, pegando su nariz al cristal para intentar captar alguna imagen o frase. Pronto perdió la noción de su alrededor, sólo estaba ella y las figuras de humo que formaban dentro de la esfera de vidrio. </p><p>“—No puedo elegir, por favor no me hagas elegir.” </p><p>Reconoció esa voz al instante, era la suya, envuelta en sollozos desesperados. </p><p>“—Tienes que escoger, se te acaba el tiempo. Sólo salva a uno, los demás morirán.” </p><p>No logró identificar a quién pertenecían esas palabras; alejó dos centímetros la bola de cristal, buscando imágenes que le sirviesen de guía, pero sólo se encontró con su propio rostro. </p><p> “—Ninguno merece morir, por favor...” </p><p>“—¡Sólo uno! Sabes quién es tu primera opción, ¿o eres una cobarde? Sabía que te comportarías como un pedazo de mierda asustada” </p><p>Eso fue ofensivo, hizo una mueca intentando captar todos los detalles. </p><p>—Espero que no estés viendo lo mismo que vi yo. — Dijo Talbott nervioso. — Porque si es así, tenemos que hablar sobre esta relación. </p><p>—Cállate Talbott, estoy intentando escuchar. </p><p>Volvió a enfocarse en la bola de cristal, sólo para descubrir que las voces desaparecieron. </p><p>—¡No! ¡Regresa! Vamos, di algo. — MC sacudió el objeto con desesperación, suplicando que la predicción regresara. Lo que sea que la involucrara, se veía bastante malo. </p><p>No supo si fue la insistencia o la fuerza de sus manos presionando el cristal, sólo pudo agradecer a Merlín que las sombras dentro de la esfera volvieran a abrirse ante ella.  </p><p>“—¿Y ahora qué?” </p><p>Su voz regresó, percibió que la bola le mostró una playa que tardó poco en reconocer. Esa visión era completamente a la primera, por mucho que quisiera rechazarla decidió verla hasta el final. </p><p>“—MC, te persiguen magos tenebrosos y toda la orden del fénix. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?” </p><p>“—Algo alentador, Bill.” </p><p>“—Estamos escondidos en Shell Cottage, mi esposa está dentro de la casa esperando que te eche a patadas de aquí a sabiendas que es tu condena de muerte... Sí, alentador.” </p><p>“—Huye conmigo.” </p><p>“—¿Bromeas?” </p><p>“—Hablo en serio, hicimos una promesa.” </p><p>“—Una promesa que decidiste romper el día de mi boda.” </p><p>“—Al diablo el pasado, este es el presente. ¿Aceptas o no?” </p><p>Hubo un largo silencio, MC creyó que la predicción volvió a desaparecer para dejarla con una duda eterna, hasta que la voz de Bill se oyó fuerte y clara. </p><p>“—Acepto.” </p><p>Tuvo que dejar la bola en la mesa cuando experimentó la misma sensación que en la sala de artefactos, ignoró la voz de Talbott mientras intentaba mostrar una expresión neutral. ¿Por qué demonios Bill tuvo que utilizar ese hechizo? No podría soportar mucho tiempo, arrugó el mantel de la mesa mientras su respiración se volvía más pesada, sólo un poco más... </p><p>—¡Usted señorita! — Dijo la Profesora Trelawney. — Parece que su tercer ojo se está abriendo. </p><p>—Bueno, yo diría que mi interior se está abriendo. — Masculló entre dientes. </p><p>—¿Podría decirnos que vio en la bola de cristal? </p><p>Todos los ojos se enfocaron en ella, movió las piernas con nerviosismo suplicando que nadie más notase su respiración acelerada. </p><p>—Vi... Yo vi... — Intentó pensar en alguna predicción falsa que la satisficiera, le era imposible con la creciente humedad entre sus piernas. —Que la clase ya acabó y tendrá que esperar hasta la otra clase para saber mi predicción. </p><p>Suelta un suspiro de alivio, el hechizo se detuvo y los estudiantes del salón están ocupados riendo mientras recogen sus pertenencias para salir de clase. Talbott tomó su mano antes de que se escabullera en dirección a la salida. </p><p>—Explicación. Ahora. — Ordenó sin soltarla. </p><p>—¿Sobre la predicción o...? — Dijo dudosa, liberándose amablemente de su agarre. </p><p>—Hace cinco minutos actuaste muy raro, ¿te sientes bien? Podemos ir a la enfermería. </p><p>—Un hechizo que salió mal. — Desde la última vez que les ocultó a sus amigos aprendió que debía ser sincera con ellos, por muy explícito y desagradable que fuera. </p><p>—¿Y? </p><p>—Estoy insatisfecha, probablemente vaya al baño de prefectos a masturbarme. </p><p>—¡Detalles! ¡No pedí detalles! — Gritó Talbott espantado. </p><p>—Ustedes me obligan a decir la verdad y se ponen a llorar cuando resulta ser muy cruda. — Contestó con una risotada. —¿Vamos a comer algo? </p><p>—Creí que irías al baño... </p><p>—Cuanto interés, ¿intentas proponerme algo? Por aquí hay un armario de escobas. </p><p>—Por supuesto que no. </p><p>Terminaron encerrados en el armario, soltando un par de risas traviesas antes de volcarse a la acción. Talbott se volvió una de sus personas favoritas, adoraba a ese chico; siempre con esa cara de rebelde sin causa, cuando en realidad sólo era un pequeño y esponjoso pajarito. </p><p>Él colocó su rostro entre las piernas de MC, lamiéndola tentativamente varias veces. Extendió su lengua sobre su objetivo, hundiendo su lengua en aquel dulce punto, deleitándose con los gemidos que ella expulsaba. Ella gritó placenteramente, agarrando los cabellos de su compañero por impulso. </p><p>—Merlín, Talbott... </p><p>La humedad de sus partes íntimas y en conjunto con la boca de Winger, permitieron un fácil acceso a sus dedos. Él volvió a succionar su clítoris, prestando minuciosa atención a las reacciones de MC. Ella se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, se estaba acercando a su clímax. </p><p>Talbott la mordisqueó juguetón, deslizando tres dedos en su interior; sus largos dedos se curvaron en su interior, logrando que una sacudida eléctrica sacudiera cada nervio dentro de su cuerpo. No se detuvo al sentir cómo los músculos internos se apretaban contra su mano, lo incentivó a continuar. </p><p>—¿Ya te dije que eres una de mis personas favoritas? — Dijo MC, de mejor humor dado a todo lo que hicieron en el armario.  </p><p>Ambos caminaban hasta el Gran Comedor, restándole importancia a su anterior encuentro. </p><p>—Lo suponía. — Respondió Talbott con una pequeña sonrisa. </p><p>—¿También soy una de tus personas favoritas? </p><p>—No estás tan mal. </p><p>—Tomaré eso como un sí. — A lo lejos, vio a Charlie levantando su mano para atraerla hacia la mesa. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos cuando notó quien lo acompañaba, Talbott se unió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, internamente deseó seguirlo. </p><p>—Ahí estabas. — Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa. — Siéntate, estaba escuchando las interesantes anécdotas de Jacob. </p><p>—Continúa. — Incentivó MC, sin apartar la vista de su hermano. — Me encantaría saber por qué estás aquí. </p><p>—¿Está mal extrañar a mi hermana? — Jacob se puso de pie, extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla. La mantuvo en ese lugar unos instantes antes de susurrar en su oído. — “El autor” me trajo aquí, temo que algo grande esté por ocurrir. </p><p>—También te extrañé. — Dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda, aprovechando la cercanía para continuar su conversación secreta. — ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te obligó a venir? </p><p>—Te lo explico después. — Murmuró antes de alejarse. —¡Iré a acomodar mis cosas en mi habitación! Te veo luego, Charlie. </p><p>—Adiós, Jacob. — Saludó el pelirrojo, antes de dirigirse a MC. — Te estuve esperando para comer. </p><p>—Lo lamento, tuve un pequeño contratiempo. </p><p>—¿Barnaby? </p><p>—No, Talbott. </p><p>Charlie hizo una mueca de decepción, la mirada del chico se posó en el slytherin a unas mesas de distancia. </p><p>—Sabes... Si quieres hablar con Barnaby sólo tienes que tirar tu enorme orgullo a la basura. —Dijo MC, al notar el efecto que tenía sobre él. </p><p>—¿Quién dijo que me interesa hablar con ese tonto? </p><p>—Desde la boda estás hecho un desastre, que conste que Barnaby intentó que funcionara. </p><p>—Si realmente lo hubiese querido entonces no se habría casado con esa desagradable... Femenina... Inteligente... Lo que sea, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama. — Charlie entrecerró los ojos, haciendo un gesto de asco de sólo pensar en su rival. —¿Sabes algo sobre él? </p><p>—¡Pregúntale tú mismo!  </p><p>—Carajo, ni siquiera lo pienses. — Contestó nervioso. — Lo he estado ignorando desde la boda, ¿quieres que simplemente pregunte cómo estuvo su día? </p><p>—Te extraña, Charlie. Deja de ser un bebé llorón. </p><p>El pecoso se mordió las uñas, soltando un bufido frustrado a la vez que empujaba los restos de su comida. MC rodó los ojos, se dio la vuelta y dio un fuerte silbido para llamar la atención de Barnaby, le hizo señas con una sonrisa y Charlie se encogió en el lugar al verlo acercarse. </p><p>—¿Qué tal todo, Barnaby? — Preguntó MC cuando el slytherin se sentó a su lado. </p><p>—Tuve una mañana agotadora — Respondió el nombrado con una sonrisa. — ¿Tú cómo estás, Charlie? </p><p>—Soltero, quiero decir... Bien, normal, dragones y eso. — Dijo Charlie sin pensar. </p><p>—Patético. — MC se mordió el labio, intentando reprimir una risa. </p><p>—Oh, cállate. — El pelirrojo la fulminó con la mirada, su rostro se ruborizó por completo. — Esto no sería incomodo si hubiese tenido tiempo para prepararme. </p><p>—De acuerdo, Barnaby vete y regresa dentro de cinco minutos, Charlie seguramente habrá ensayado algo para entonces. </p><p>La broma relajó el ambiente, lograron establecer una conversación casual sobre tarea y los profesores. Barnaby mostraba su predisposición a recuperar a su antiguo compañero, sin dejar de darle su merecida atención a MC. Por momentos tomaba su mano, sólo para asegurarse que ella no escaparía. Charlie pareció agradecer silenciosamente ese grato momento para ponerse al día, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse alejado de los temas delicados. </p><p>Todo fue perfecto, hasta que la desgracia atacó. </p><p>—¡Mierda! — Se cubrió la boca con las manos, presionando sus muslos bajo la mesa. Tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar un sonoro gemido, el calor comienza a distribuirse por su cuerpo y le resulta imposible poder ignorarlo. </p><p>—¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Barnaby. </p><p>—Nada... — Mintió descaradamente, era evidente que algo ocurría. </p><p>—Recuerda el trato, la verdad directo de tus labios o veritaserum. — Amenazó Charlie.  </p><p>Aquel trato se hizo poco después de morir y revivir en Italia, junto con sus amigos acordó que jamás volvería a ocultar sus problemas, de esa manera evitaría otra experiencia desagradable. Era simple, decir la verdad voluntariamente o que le den de tomar veritaserum sin que lo sepa, la segunda opción llevaba a revelar más secretos innecesarios.  </p><p>—Se los diré en un lugar más privado. — Contestó MC con dificultad. </p><p>Arrastró al par de chicos a la sala de artefactos, asegurando la puerta para visitas indeseadas. Tomó aire, intentando pensar en algo más que no fuera aquella energía que recorría sus puntos débiles como un fantasma. </p><p>—Bill me lanzó un hechizo, salió mal y estoy viviendo con esto hasta que él encuentre cómo deshacerlo. </p><p>—¿Y qué provoca el hechizo? — Inquirió Barnaby. </p><p>—Oh vamos, saben bien lo que estoy pasando. — Dijo frustrada, dando saltos de una pierna a la otra con tal de distraerse. </p><p>—Tan divertido. — Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa, con velocidad sacó su varita y apuntó directamente a ella. — Incarcerus. </p><p>—¡Charlie Weasley! — Exclamó al verse inmovilizada. </p><p>—Harías lo mismo en mi lugar. — Aseguró el pelirrojo antes de abalanzarse sobre Barnaby para besarlo. </p><p>—Charlie tu absurda timidez fue superada por tu putería y me encanta, pero ahora mismo verlos juntos es contraproducente. — Intentó desviar su mirada, maldijo haberle contado a ese desgraciado pelirrojo lo mucho que le gustaba verlos besarse. </p><p>—¿Te gusta vernos? Sé que sí, le confiaste tus secretos sexuales a una creciente bestia sexual. — Dijo Charlie con diversión. — Barnaby, cariño. Creo que tenemos que dar un mejor espectáculo. </p><p>Charlie acorraló el cuerpo del slytherin contra una vieja mesa, tomó su rostro con fuerza antes de plantarle un pasional beso. Quitó con ansias su camisa, antes de obligar a Barnaby a sentarse en el escritorio. Saboreaba cada centímetro de su piel, demostrando su profunda necesidad y lo mucho que lo extrañó el tiempo que estuvieron separados. </p><p>Los papeles se invirtieron más rápido de lo que pensó, Charlie estaba contra el escritorio arqueando su espalda por el placer, intentando esconder lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. Su resistencia fue lo que impulsó a Barnaby a continuar con las caricias, concentrándose en el hueco de su clavícula. MC no podía dejar de mirar, el hechizo y aquel espectáculo se convirtieron en una dolorosa excitación. </p><p>Las manos del dominante bajaron por el estómago del chico pecoso hasta llegar a su entrepierna, moviéndolas en un ágil movimiento que provocó vibraciones en el otro. A plena vista se apreciaba lo loco que ponía a Charlie, ansioso de liberarse de sus entrometidas prendas. </p><p>—P-Por favor, tócame Barnaby. </p><p>La petición de Charlie fue gratamente correspondida, arrojando la túnica del chico a un lado y desabotonando sus pantalones para deslizar su mano adentro. MC ahogó un gemido, un ruido leve que Barnaby terminó por escuchar para volcar su atención en ella. </p><p>—Lo vas a volver loco... — Atinó a decir MC, presionando sus muslos y moviéndose contra sus dolorosas restricciones. </p><p>Barnaby bajó los pantalones de Charlie, dejando relucir su erección goteante de líquido preseminal. Desde su posición, ella alcanzó a distinguir el bulto en los pantalones del chico slytherin al inclinarse para quedar de rodillas frente a la erección de su sumiso. Sus dedos estaban masajeando la base de la polla de Charlie, sólo burlándose con su toque, esperando que fuera ella quien diera la señal de aprobación. </p><p>MC lo miró con un brillo de excitación en sus ojos, su mirada fue todo lo que necesitó para avanzar. La boca de Barnaby se inclinó alrededor del miembro de Charlie, aún con su boca llena se podían escuchar los gemidos que emitía al saborearlo. Ella soltó un gemido más sonoro, simplemente se volvió demasiado como para soportarlo. Los ruidos del chico gryffindor la sacaban de sus casillas, quería disfrutarlo tanto como él.  </p><p>Él empujó uno de sus dedos directamente en la entrada del chico, no sin antes darle la debida lubricación. Charlie gimió entre frases casi inentendibles, implorando que se dejase de bromas; se retorció y chilló cuando sintió los empujes de un miembro que invadía su cuerpo. Barnaby comenzó a acelerar al hallarse dentro de él, fue más rápido, más profundo. </p><p>En la sala de artefactos sólo se escuchaba el golpe de carne contra carne, las bolas de Barnaby golpeando sin pensar el trasero de ese chico una y otra vez, sin detenerse un instante. El gryffindor se volvió un desastre, apenas logrando formar una oración coherente ante el estallido de placer. Los suspiros de Barnaby retumbaron en el cuarto, empujando a un ritmo inigualable, marcando sus empujes. </p><p>Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en ella, sin desacelerar sus embestidas. En un ágil movimiento, sacó su varita para deshacer sus ataduras. Susurró algo al oído de Charlie antes de separarse, ambos tenían una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios. </p><p>—Acércate, creo que ya sufriste lo suficiente. — Dijo Barnaby. </p><p>Se acercó a ellos, tomando el lugar de Charlie en el escritorio de manera que tuviese a uno de los chicos frente a ella y a otro de pie detrás. El gryffindor se arrodilló frente a las piernas femeninas. Él trajo sus manos para apretar fuertemente los costados de aquel cuerpo suave, besando y mordiendo su estómago mirando hacia arriba por momentos. Tiró de la ropa que le quedaba, inmediatamente llevándose la boca a su coño caliente, no sin antes de levantar una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, para tener un mejor acceso a su humedad. Lo salvaje de sus movimientos hicieron que MC tiemble en la mesa, recostándose levemente para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Barnaby. Él se rió entre dientes antes de besarle el cuello desde atrás, dejando también chupetones. </p><p>Su cabeza se apoyó sobre el hombro de Barnaby, con los ojos rodando hacia atrás. Se sentía tan bien poder tener un poco de atención. Estaba temblando sin remedio, gimiendo fuerte mientras la talentosa lengua de Charlie trabajaba en su coño. Las mordidas en su cuello ayudaron a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Charlie, concentrada en acabar pronto. </p><p>—Por Merlín, Charlie... Eres tan... No aguantaré mucho tiempo... </p><p>El nombrado sonrió antes de continuar con su labor, con más entusiasmo que antes. Sus labios se movían en sincronía con su lengua mientras lamía y empujaba su entrada, una y otra vez. Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el trasero de la chica, jugando con ella todo el tiempo. </p><p>Los dedos de Barnaby encontraron inquietantes las perforaciones en sus senos, burlándose de sus pezones a la vez que los movía. Conocía la sensibilidad que provocaba, se divirtió bastante con eso. </p><p>—Te quiero en el suelo, eleva tu trasero para nosotros. — Dijo Charlie. </p><p>MC obedeció, estaba empapada, sus jugos caían por sus muslos. El gryffindor se frotó contra ella, colocó sus manos a los costados para acariciar su carne. Sin previo aviso, entró dentro de la chica; la forma en la que golpeaba sus caderas envió escalofríos por su columna vertebral. Lo salvaje de sus embestidas apenas le permitieron concentrarse en la polla de Barnaby, quien se arrodilló frente a su rostro para darle un mejor acceso. </p><p>—Vas a tragar hasta la última gota, ¿no es así? — Su ser, su cuerpo, todo lo que conformaba a Barnaby Lee, le provocó a MC querer seguir cada una de sus órdenes ciegamente. Asintió levemente con la cabeza, abriendo su boca para saborear el gran miembro. </p><p>Se ahogó un poco, pero estaba decidida a tomar todo de él. Chupó con cariño la punta, lamiendo de arriba abajo siguiéndolo con un movimiento de sus manos. Barnaby se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, agarrando la parte posterior de la cabeza de MC con ambas manos, soltando ciertos sonidos indecorosos. Él comenzó a empujar con fuerza en la boca, dejando olvidada cualquier tipo de suavidad o buen trato.  </p><p>MC podía sentir que pronto acabarían, y ella los seguiría muy pronto. Acabó después de sentir el semen de Barnaby en su boca, lo tragó con dificultad al distraerse por Charlie llenando su interior. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus músculos finalmente abandonaron su porte tenso, evitó derrumbarse débilmente en el suelo ante la fatiga. </p><p>—Esa mierda fue intensa y terriblemente explícita. — Jadeó MC, acostándose en el piso y mirando al techo. </p><p>Ninguno respondió, ella levantó su mirada. Barnaby estaba mirando a Charlie enternecido, con una mano alrededor de su hombro para acercarlo más a su cuerpo, sus narices se rozaban y ambos tenían una amorosa sonrisa en sus labios. </p><p>—Oh, son tan tiernos. Hasta parece que no acabamos de tener un trío. — Dijo MC, los tres rieron ante el comentario. — Me pone feliz verlos juntos otra vez. </p><p>—Agradecemos tu buena voluntad. — Comentó Charlie con una sonrisa. — Tú también sacaste ventaja. </p><p>—Sí, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre eso. — MC sacó su varita para limpiarse, tomando su ropa en el proceso. — ¿Esto en qué nos deja? </p><p>—Aquí viene MC a complicar las cosas... —Agregó Barnaby con gracia. </p><p>—Hablo en serio, ¿intentaremos eso de la relación poliamorosa o prefieren mantener su relación entre ustedes dos? — Cuestionó MC. </p><p>—Interesante pregunta, ¿te quieres subir a ese tren? — Bromeó Charlie. </p><p>—¡Es curiosidad! — Se atajó ella, descubriendo su interés a la idea. — Quiero decir, sé que los adoro y eso... Olviden que pregunté. </p><p>—Que tierna, desarrollaste sentimientos hacia nosotros. — Barnaby le dio un rápido pellizco en la mejilla, soltando una risa ante su expresión berrinchuda. </p><p>—¡Claro que no! Sólo pregunté, no se entusiasmen tanto. — Respondió nerviosa, jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Estaba pensando en cómo escapar de sus miradas burlonas cuando recordó lo tarde que era. — ¡Por Merlín! Tengo clase, me matarán si llego tarde. </p><p>—Esta conversación continuará. — Advirtió Charlie al verla salir por la puerta. </p><p>Subió como un rayo las escaleras, chequeando por última vez su uniforme antes de abrir con delicadeza la puerta. Rosier seguía dando su clase, de espaldas a ella y escribiendo en el pizarrón; aprovechó el descuido para caminar en cuatro patas hacia el escritorio de Penny, el único con un puesto libre. Se llevó un dedo a los labios cuando la rubia la miró con una ceja levantada. </p><p>Abrió uno de sus libros, fingiendo que nunca llegó tarde. Intentó captar el tema del día, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlarse y no pensar en su conversación con Charlie. </p><p>—Deberías despreocuparte de llegar tarde, seguro tu novio es flexible con tus tardanzas. — Murmuró Penny, haciendo garabatos en su pergamino. </p><p>—No es mi novio. </p><p>—Lo que sea, no sé por qué hablo contigo. </p><p>MC bufó, perdiendo el hilo de la enseñanza. Miró por la ventana, buscando algo en el exterior que le entretenga. Rodó los ojos cuando escuchó el suspiro exagerado de su compañera de asiento, estaba claro que intentaba llamar su atención. </p><p>—Esas fueron palabras muy duras para alguien que se preocupa tanto por mí. — Susurró MC, mirándola de reojo. </p><p>—Apuesto que a Félix le da igual en qué problema te metes, después de todo es él quién los ocasiona. </p><p>—Él nunca me ha ocasionado algún inconveniente. — Respondió molesta, clavando sus ojos en ella. </p><p>—¡Por supuesto que sí! </p><p>—Escúchame bien, Penny. —  No notó lo mucho que elevó su voz. — Félix Rosier puede romper mi cuerpo y mi alma, y lo único que le diría sería: “¿Lo repetimos mañana?” </p><p>Se quedó congelada cuando todos voltearon hacia la discusión de las chicas, incluido el profesor. Les dio una sonrisa nerviosa antes de volver a esconderse detrás de un libro abierto. Sus compañeros volvieron a enfocarse en la clase, ignorando su declaración. </p><p>—No por eso tienes que estar celosa. — Le susurró a Penny, controlando el volumen de su voz. </p><p>—¿Celosa? — Protestó la chica hufflepuff. </p><p>—Lo estás. </p><p>—Estás demente. </p><p>—Penny, eres la persona más cercana en mi vida. — Confesó con cariño. — Intentar una relación contigo me aterra porque si sale mal te perderé para siempre. </p><p>—Espera, ¿pensaste en tener una relación conmigo? </p><p>—Te estás desviando del tema. — Respondió con las mejillas rojas. — Quiero decir, tiene sentido. Me ayudaste a entrar en el equipo de quidditch, me prestaste tu ajedrez mágico para hablar con Murphy la primera vez, me acompañaste a las bóvedas malditas... Eres una buena persona, sigues preocupándote por mí, aunque no lo merezca. </p><p>—Sí lo mereces. </p><p>—Claro que lo merezco, pero admito que suelo meter la pata. — Contestó con seguridad. </p><p>Ambas soltaron una risa, bajando la cabeza ante el “shh” que se formó contra ellas. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de saltar a los brazos de la otra para darse un fuerte abrazo. MC reconoció el dulce aroma de la vainilla y el ópalo en el cabello de su amiga, la reconfortó en lo más profundo de su corazón. Antes de separarse le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, volviendo a reír ante la expresión avergonzada de Penny. </p><p>—Te adoro. — Soltó con cariño. </p><p>—También te adoro. — Respondió la hufflepuff. </p><p>—Por cierto, Bill me lanzó una especie de hechizo sexual y ahora me agarran estos ataques de éxtasis en los momentos menos convenientes... Sólo lo digo por si me ves retorcerme, además parece que ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo. </p><p>—¿Quieres que busque alguna poción para revertir el efecto? Tengo una reunión con el club de pociones, puedo investigar la solución. — Contestó Penny guiñándole un ojo. </p><p>—Eso sería fantástico, ¿lo ves? Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad, por eso te aprecio. </p><p>—Deja de halagarme si no vas a salir conmigo. </p><p>—Penny si consigues solucionar mi molesto problema, saldré contigo sin dudarlo. — Prometió solemnemente, levantando una mano y tocando su corazón con la otra. </p><p>—Supongo que ese es un buen incentivo. </p><p>La clase acabó, se despidió de su compañera de asiento con una sonrisa. Ayudó a un alumno de slytherin a guardar los libros que quedaron en las mesas, le indicó que ella se encargaría del resto y que podía irse sin culpa. Félix se acercó en cuanto el estudiante abandonó el salón. </p><p>—“Félix Rosier puede romper mi cuerpo y alma, y todo lo que le diría sería: ¿lo repetimos mañana?” — Dijo agudizando su voz, intentando imitarla. MC le dio un suave golpe con uno de sus libros antes de guardarlo en un estante. </p><p>—Prohibido presumir. </p><p>—Le quitas lo divertido a la vida. —Protestó Rosier. — Por cierto, deja de hablar tanto en mi clase, distraes a los demás. </p><p>—Sólo le pedía ayuda a Penny. </p><p>—¿Ahora qué hiciste? </p><p>—¡Nada! Bueno... Un hechizo sexual que salió mal. — Contestó restándole importancia al asunto. — Estoy esperando que vuelva a accionarse, creo que este es el momento ideal para tener sexo. No hay nadie a la vista y... </p><p>—A veces no sé si bromeas o lo dices en serio. </p><p>—Lamento dañar su sensible moral, “profesor”. — Le dio un pequeño mimo provocativo en la barbilla, mirándolo seductora. Apreció una pequeña cicatriz en su mandibula, su rostro se recuperó muy bien después del ataque de Jacob y gracias a los cuidados intensivos de la señora Pomfrey. </p><p>—¿Estás libre esta noche? — Preguntó él, haciendo caso omiso de sus provocaciones. </p><p>—Pensé en leer una novela romántica y dormir, pero puedo hacerte un espacio en mi apretada agenda. </p><p>—Entonces te veré en la torre de Astronomía a la hora de la cena. </p><p>—Caray, que mal presagio. ¿Por qué tuviste que elegir ese lugar de entre todos los que Hogwarts tiene para ofrecer? </p><p>—Es hora de crear nuevos recuerdos. </p><p>¿Qué tenía planeado para ella? No dejaba de imaginar las posibilidades mientras se encaminaba al estadio de quidditch para su práctica de porristas. Ese día fue bastante peculiar, el hechizo, la constante plática de sentimientos... ¿Qué más podía ocurrir? Al menos tenía el control y “el autor” seguía manteniéndose tranquilo. Aquello le recordó a Jacob, debería ir a verlo cuando acabase la práctica. </p><p>Entró a los vestuarios de porristas, sus amigas ya se habían colocado sus respectivos uniformes. Abrió su casillero para tomar el suyo, sobre la ropa doblada y perfumada encontró una rosa de pétalos azules. Olía como el mismísimo cielo divino, no encontró ninguna nota que dijera a quién pertenecía tan bello regalo. </p><p>—Hey MC, deja que arregle tu cabello. — Dijo Tulip.  </p><p>Antes de que pudiese responder agitó su varita, su víctima cerró los ojos cuando sintió un tirón en su pelo. Se miró en el espejo del casillero, sorprendiéndose con su propia imagen. </p><p>—Parezco actriz porno. — Comentó sin rodeos, jugando con las dos coletas que Tulip creó. </p><p>—Oh vamos, me costó aprender ese hechizo. </p><p>—¡A practicar! — Ordenó Rowan con entusiasmo. </p><p>Normalmente, estaría suplicando que su suplicio acabase, pero eso sólo sería fingir que no le gustaba ser porrista. Así que su cerebro encontraría otra distracción, como el grupo de espectadoras ajenas a ella que sólo iban a las prácticas por si William Weasley regresaba para dar otro show, o podría enfocarse en Murphy y sus gritos con consejos.  </p><p>Para su sorpresa, McNully estaba muy callado. Concentrado en un viejo libro y rara vez tiraba algún comentario señalando errores en el baile. MC sabía que era ella quien dirigía al equipo, pero la ausencia del comentarista le pareció extraña. Ninguna de sus acompañantes pareció notar el silencio que surcaba el aire sin sus habituales gritos o comentarios sobre quidditch, ¿acaso sólo ella prestó la suficiente atención? </p><p>—Murphy, ¿no tienes alguna recomendación? — preguntó, deteniendo la práctica y desconcertando a sus compañeras. </p><p>—¿Qué? Ah no, sigan así. — Respondió McNully, volviendo a enfocarse en su libro. </p><p>Su respuesta vaga la preocupó, Murphy siempre tenía algo para decir. El resto de la práctica se le hizo eterna, suspiró de alivio cuando todo acabó. El comentarista no le prestó atención, demasiado concentrado en su lectura, fue fácil acercarse a él. Con pasos silenciosos y evitando pisar las maderas sonoras de las gradas, se acercó por detrás; arrugó el ceño al descubrir que Murphy no leía un libro, sino más bien una carta. </p><p>—¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó curiosa. </p><p>Murphy soltó un fuerte grito. </p><p>—¿¡Qué demonios!? </p><p>—Parece que alguien te escribió una carta, ¿de quién es? — MC dio un pequeño salto hacia la grada inferior, sentándose junto a él.  </p><p>—Es personal. </p><p>—En esta historia llamada vida nada es personal. — Extendió su mano para arrebatarle la carta, logró identificar palabras sueltas antes que Murphy se la quitara. En su mente resonaba: “padre”, “San Mungo”, “charlar”. —¿Pasó algo con tu padre? </p><p>—Que chismosa eres. — Dijo molesto, doblando la carta y guardándola en el bolsillo de su camisa. </p><p>—Nunca me hablaste de él. </p><p>—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? </p><p>—No lo sé, de eso hablan los amigos. —Le lanzó una mirada inocente, esperando que funcionara para obtener información. —No me gusta verte callado, extraño el dulce sonido de tu voz... </p><p>—Manipuladora sinvergüenza. —Dijo Murphy con una sonrisa. Sacó la carta de su bolsillo, acariciando los bordes. — ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que mi madre es mi bruja favorita? </p><p>—Y que tu color favorito es el azul, y que tu comida favorita son los sándwiches, y que tu hechizo favorito es el que lanzas al pizarrón, y que tu mascota... </p><p>—Ya entendí, sí me prestas atención. — Murphy tenía las mejillas rojas, sus manos se movieron nerviosas. — El asunto es que es mi bruja favorita por una razón... </p><p>—¿Mala relación? Te entiendo, mis padres están muertos y sigo guardándoles un poco de rencor por todo lo que pasó con mi hermano. </p><p>—Es complicado, mi madre es tan buena persona que cree que el imbécil de mi padre merece una oportunidad para redimirse. — El comentarista arrugó el papel en sus manos, convirtiendo el pergamino escrito en una bola. —¿Quién se cree para hablar conmigo? Inútil bueno para nada... </p><p>—Cuanta ira, me agrada verte así. — Comentó divertida, quitándole la carta de las manos para darle una lectura superficial. —Parece ser sincero, tal vez realmente quiere... </p><p>—Cuando tenía ocho años empeñó mi silla de ruedas a Mundungus Fletcher. </p><p>—Oh Merlín, busquemos al maldito para meterle mi varita en el trasero. </p><p>MC se levantó energéticamente de su lugar, empujando la silla de Murphy para sacarlo de las gradas. Aquella confesión fue suficiente para encender su sentido de la justicia, su plan comenzó a maquinar diferentes métodos de torturas que aplicaría en ese horrible y despreciable hombre.  </p><p>—Espera, ¿a dónde vamos? —Preguntó McNully. </p><p>—Buscaremos a Jae, pediremos un transporte, compraremos un ataúd, iremos al hospital y... </p><p>—Sé aparecerme, simplemente podemos estar allá en el horario de las visitas. —Le recordó. </p><p>—Oh, normalmente todo es más complicado. </p><p>A unos pasos de la entrada del castillo, Mérula Snyde se acercó a MC para informarle que Jacob la estaba buscando y que la esperaría en su habitación. Se despidió de ellos antes de encaminarse hacia el sitio indicado, prometió que se encontraría con Murphy antes del horario de visitas para aparecerse en San Mungo. Por mucho que él no quisiera admitirlo, planearían una buena venganza hacia ese hombre que buscaba una falsa redención. Claro que escucharían lo que tuviese para decir, pero no caerían fácilmente ante sus tiernas palabras. </p><p>La habitación de Jacob estaba vacía, tal parece que tendría que esperarlo. Inspeccionó el cuarto, tan vacío y con restos del equipaje de su hermano, daba la impresión de que permanecería poco tiempo en Hogwarts. ¿Volvería a abandonarla incluso con el riesgo de “el autor”? Una injusticia sin medidas, su hermano debería permanecer a su lado para protegerla. </p><p>Recordó las cartas que él le mandó cada día sin falta, demostraba genuino interés en resolver cualquier inconveniente que se le presentase. Le daba cierta nostalgia cada palabra acerca de lo maravilloso que era el mundo exterior, las diferentes culturas y distintos usos de la magia, traía a su mente viejas promesas. </p><p>—Mierda... — Cayó de rodillas al sentir la conocida palpitación entre sus piernas. </p><p>Oh no, no en su guardia. </p><p>Lanzó todos los hechizos posibles a la puerta, ¿qué? ¿“El autor” creía que la encontraría con la guardia baja? Por supuesto que no, estaría demente si creía que algo así sucedería con Jacob. Existía límites, procesos de recuperación, tuvieron una maldita charla al respecto... Por muy tentadora que fuera la idea (eso sólo lo empeoraba) debería desistir de cualquier tonto impulso. </p><p>Se recostó en el sillón, poniendo una almohada entre sus piernas. Se movió contra el cojín, creando la fricción necesaria para satisfacer la urgencia de placer. Hace mucho tiempo que no intentaba algo parecido, su última vez fue hace tiempo y sólo por la curiosidad de verlo en una película. </p><p>Arqueó su espalda, de algún modo el estar a salvo en una habitación cerrada le brindó la confianza suficiente para dejarse llevar por el encantamiento. Sólo tenía que ignorar el aroma de Jacob a su alrededor, mentalmente le faltaban años para lidiar con algo así. </p><p>¿Por qué demonios pensó en Jacob?  </p><p>“Piensa en alguien más” —Se dijo a sí misma.  </p><p>Estúpido Jacob, desaparece, vuelve a aparecer, destroza su vida, intentan solucionar su vínculo roto de hermanos y ahora... ¿Por qué regresó? ¿Qué planes tenía para ella? Él era un inconsciente provocador sin control que... </p><p>Alguien intenta entrar, se escuchan golpes en la puerta. Arrojó la almohada al otro lado de la habitación, con el corazón acelerado se acomodó la ropa antes de atender al llamado. Le ofreció una sonrisa mal actuada al rostro confundido de su hermano, todo estaría bien si él evitaba hacer preguntas. </p><p>—Pareces actriz porno con el cabello recogido y el uniforme. — Comentó Jacob, tomando las coletas de su peinado. </p><p>—¿Querías decirme algo? —Dijo MC con molestia, extendiendo su mano para invitarlo a entrar. Cerró la puerta tras él, observando a su hermano sentarse en el sillón. </p><p>—Estuve investigando acerca de “el autor”, parece que eso no le gustó. </p><p>—Pudiste haber comenzado por un “te extrañé, hermanita”. —Contestó con los brazos cruzándose, manteniéndose calmada ante la perspectiva de sus acciones en soledad. </p><p>—Sabes que siempre te extraño, ¿dónde está mi almohada? </p><p>MC se sentó a su lado, intentando desviar su atención del cojín. </p><p>—No deberías echarme de menos si te quedarás aquí en Hogwarts. </p><p>—Ya lo hablamos la última vez, te advertí que me iría de todos modos. </p><p>—Lo sé... </p><p>—Hay un mundo fuera de estos muros, algún día lo entenderás. — Jacob puso una mano en su cabeza, dándole caricias como si fuera una niña pequeña. — Tal vez cuando seas mayor. </p><p>—Jódete, tenemos la misma edad o algo así. </p><p>—¿Hiciste algún avance en tu investigación? Imagino que también estás intentando descubrir la identidad de “el autor”. </p><p>—Bueno... Estoy dejando mis sentimientos claros en este mundo, me rodeo de gente que me quiere y la última semana he llevado una vida relativamente normal. Además, en base a mis predicciones, venceremos a “el autor” y el futuro será extraño. </p><p>—¿Predicciones? ¿Ahora estás enfocada en la adivinación? —Preguntó Jacob con interés. </p><p>—Hace tiempo tuve un sueño bastante raro, creo que era algo premonitorio. — Explicó. — Intenté descubrir qué me deparaba el futuro, nunca vi a “el autor” en mi destino. </p><p>—Eso no me dice nada, las predicciones no son confiables. Podrías morir mañana y de nada habrá servido. </p><p>—¿Y tú qué descubriste de interesante? — Cuestionó ante su negativa. —¿O sólo perdiste tu tiempo con rameras de otros países? </p><p>—Mi vida sexual está lejos de ser tu problema. —Respondió su hermano dándole un pellizco en la mejilla. —En serio, ¿has visto mi almohada? Duermo con eso. </p><p>—¿Quieres olvidar eso por un segundo? —Aparentemente el nerviosismo de su voz la delató, Jacob frunció como lo hacía siempre que sospechaba de sus tonterías. </p><p>—¿Ahora qué hiciste? </p><p>—¿Qué te importa? — Contestó a la defensiva. </p><p>—Dímelo. Ahora. </p><p>MC apretó los labios antes de hablar con una velocidad inhumana, esperando confundir a su hermano y que éste no pudiese captar los detalles incomodos de su declaración. </p><p>—Estaba con Bill en el piano, un hechizo salió mal, vi cosas en una bola de cristal, el futuro me confunde, ¿llegaré a casarme?, el padre de Murphy es una mierda, usé tu almohada para reducir los efectos del hechizo y tener un orgasmo, Charlie es una mierda caliente y me encanta, tengo una cita esta noche, hablé con Penny y ahora me doy cuenta de lo importante que es ella para mí... </p><p>—Espera, espera, si hablas así no puedo entenderte. — Dijo Jacob hastiado de tanto palabrerío. —Por un segundo creí que dijiste que te masturbaste con mi almohada. </p><p>Ella no respondió. </p><p>—¿¡Qué demonios!? — Gritó Jacob. </p><p>—Estaba desesperada, no puedes culparme por ser una perra caliente y sensible. </p><p>—¿¡Qué demonios!? </p><p>—¡Deja de decir eso! </p><p>—Hay un límite MC, y tú lo cruzaste. </p><p>—Sólo lo hice porque tenía miedo de perder el control contigo. </p><p>—¿¡Conmigo!? — Exclamó incrédulo. </p><p>—Para de gritarme, maldita sea. </p><p>—¿Por qué no podemos tener una interacción normal de hermanos? — Jacob la empujó, logrando que su espalda quede apoyada en los cojines del sofá; tiró de sus piernas para abrirlas y meter su cuerpo entre ellas. Sin perder un solo segundo asaltó su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior. —En serio, ¿por qué se nos es tan complicado actuar como personas normales? </p><p>—Creí que eras más fuerte que esto. — Contestó en medio de sus besos, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. — La última vez intentaste detenerme a toda costa. </p><p>—Jamás me escuchas, ¿vale la pena posponer lo inevitable? — Jacob deslizó una mano entre sus piernas, inspeccionando la piel debajo del uniforme. </p><p>—Te escuchas muy confiado. </p><p>—Deja de hablar. </p><p>Los dedos de Jacob encontraron su camino en una zona húmeda y caliente, MC dio una sacudida, aferrándose a él. El hechizo se detuvo hace un rato, ¿por qué continuar? Si lo dejaba ir más allá, jamás podría poner las excusas suficientes para justificar su comportamiento. La mano de su hermano actuó antes que sus pensamientos, moviéndose dentro de ella, estimulando su interior. </p><p>—Pídeme que me detenga, MC. Pídemelo ahora. — Susurró Jacob contra su oreja, sus dientes se cerraron alrededor de su lóbulo.  </p><p>Su respiración parecía la de un animal salvaje a punto de atacar a su presa. Arqueó sus dedos, provocando que ella soltara un fuerte gemido y clavara sus uñas en su espalda. No podía darle una respuesta, no lograba formular un pensamiento conciso a favor o en contra de su actuar. Él retiró sus dedos, apoyándose en sus rodillas para apreciarla. </p><p>—Tu silencio no es suficiente consentimiento. — Jacob intentó ocultar su mirada decepción, pero ella logró atestiguarla claramente. </p><p>—Supongo que rechazarás una charla sobre sentimientos. </p><p>—Ya lo hablamos aquella vez en casa de nuestros padres. </p><p>Ambos quedaron en silencio, MC extendió una mano tímida esperando que él la tomara. Agradeció a Merlín que su hermano correspondiera el gesto, en su interior admitió la culpa de la situación. Quizás era ella quien le impedía crecer y superar, de algún modo lo ató a su presencia, esperando que nunca la abandonase. </p><p>—Debería irme. — Murmuró, Jacob no impidió su salida. </p><p>Recostó su espalda contra la puerta de la habitación al cerrarla, hizo un esfuerzo por disminuir la sensación de culpa. Esta vez fue ella quien lo provocó, se convirtió el detonante entre ellos, y debió impedirlo cuando todo tomó un ritmo íntimamente acelerado. Quería entrar, disculparse por ser tan tonta, o brindarle el consentimiento que él necesitaba para continuar.  </p><p>Caminó sin rumbo entre los pasillos, pensó que lo mejor sería buscar a uno de sus amigos para charlar. Rowan seguramente estaría muy ocupada en la biblioteca como para brindarle una conversación enriquecedora, ¿cuál era su otra opción? Tal vez Barnaby, aunque él podría estar con Charlie para ponerse al día, sería cruel interrumpirlos. ¿Qué tal Mérula? No, ella reaccionaría cómo una granada si supiera lo que hizo con Jacob. </p><p>Algo chocó contra su pie, miró extrañada la bola de cristal. ¿De dónde salió? ¿Quién fue tan irresponsable para dejarla allí? La tomó entre sus manos, limpiando la superficie contra su uniforme de porrista. Luego de dejar el objeto en el salón de adivinación se vestiría adecuadamente. </p><p>Al llegar, notó que hacía un terrible calor, sofocante como el peor de los veranos. Apenas una ventana estaba abierta, las demás permanecían ocultas tras las enormes cortinas; el fuego seguía encendido, en el aire se olfateaba un aroma a incienso viejo. </p><p>El calor y el humo formaron una combinación asfixiante, dejó la bola en una mesa para marcharse antes que un posible desmayo la noqueara. Entonces oyó una voz profunda y áspera a sus espaldas. </p><p>—La muerte será tu carga y liberación. </p><p>La profesora Trelawney estaba de pie rígida, con la mirada pérdida y la boca abierta. </p><p>—Profesora... — Dijo MC. </p><p>La mujer no parecía oírla, con sus ojos blancos daba la impresión de haber sido poseída por un espíritu maligno. MC estaba asustada, deseó que todo fuera una broma tonta de Tonks utilizando sus habilidades de metamorfomaga. Trelawney daba la impresión de estar sufriendo un ataque, volvió a hablar con esa voz irreconocible que distaba de ser la que utilizaba para enseñar. </p><p>—Serán diez. Diez almas entregadas para sacrificio, él no cuenta con que dos serán libres, dos almas no pertenecen al sacrificio, seguirán siendo diez. Hay una pelea, al rey le han arrebatado su corona sin que lo note, es demasiado tarde para recuperarla, pero sin poder seguirá ayudando en búsqueda de enmendar sus errores. La chica tendrá que tomar una decisión, nadie podrá ayudarla. La muerte se cierne sobre Hogwarts, alguien tiene que morir por la libertad. </p><p>Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante, sobre el pecho. La profesora Trelawney emitió un gruñido. Luego, repentinamente, levantó la cabeza. </p><p>—Oh, creo que tomé mucho té para calmar los nervios. —Se excusó la mujer con voz somnolienta, acomodando su cabello. — Parece que me he quedado dormida, ¿se te ofrece algo? </p><p>—Estoy bien. —Respondió confundida, temerosa ante la actitud de su profesora. </p><p>Se apresuró en bajar la escalinata de plata, buscando alejarse lo más posible de Trelawney y el horrible aroma del salón. Sacó su varita, apresurándose en cambiar su uniforme; daba igual si el hechizo la vestía con la túnica más pequeña y provocativa, le costaba pensar con claridad. </p><p>¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? Todo el mundo sabe que la profesora Trelawney es sólo otra impostora más que casualmente consiguió un puesto de enseñanza en el colegio. Pero eso se sintió... Tan real. Imposible, esa demente mujer jamás daría tendría una visión de esa magnitud ni con su vida estando en juego. </p><p>¿Diez almas entregadas en sacrificio? Dijo que dos serían libres, ¿entonces sólo ocho serían sacrificados? Pero dijo que seguirán siendo diez. A menos que en realidad fuesen doce almas, y dos pudiesen escapar de su trágico destino. Según sus palabras: “alguien tiene que morir por la libertad”, ¿acaso no había posibilidad de salvarlos a todos? ¿salvar a quién? ¿Quién demonios era el rey y por qu ¿Quién demonios era el rey y por qué perdió su corona? </p><p>Chocó contra Jae Kim al estar tan enfrascada en sus teorías y pensamientos. </p><p>—Mierda, disculpa. Estoy un poco distraída. — Dijo al instante, asegurándose de no haberlo herido. </p><p>—Estoy bien, estaba buscándote. </p><p>—Oh, curioso modo de encontrarme. —Bromeó con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué necesitas? </p><p>—Tenía un discurso preparado, lo juro. — Anunció Jae con los nervios grabados en su rostro. —Es sólo que creí que sería sencillo cuando llegara el momento. </p><p>—¿Te metiste en problemas? </p><p>—Algo así, yo... ¿Recibiste algún regalo hoy? </p><p>MC arrugó la nariz, intentando recordar. Por supuesto, la rosa de pétalos azules que olía fantástico.  </p><p> —Sí, alguien dejó una rosa en mi casillero. —Respondió con cautela, analizando las expresiones de su rostro. — Espera... ¿Estaba envenenada? Oh Merlín, ¿¡Voy a morir!?  </p><p> —¡No, no! — Negó Jae sin falta, intentando calmarla. — Yo la puse ahí.  </p><p> —¿¡Me diste una rosa envenenada!?  </p><p> —¡No tiene veneno, MC! — Contestó exasperado. Suspiró para calmarse, intentando iniciar desde cero. — Es una flor especial, su aroma permite que tengas lindos sueños.  </p><p> —Eso es... Tierno. — Dijo complacida. —Pero, ¿por qué?  </p><p> —Creo que... Vaya, esto es difícil... — Jae se veía más nervioso que cuando era atrapado por Flitch en su intercambio de productos prohibidos. — Últimamente he notado que me he divertido mucho contigo, quiero decir... Eres fantástica, graciosa, linda, valiente y... ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir? </p><p>—Estoy un poco confundida. </p><p>—Me gustas. </p><p>MC sonrió, parpadeó varias veces y soltó una pequeña risa.  </p><p> —¿Qué?  </p><p> —Oh no, sabía que esto era una mala idea. —Jae intentó huir, pero su amiga tomó su mano para retenerlo.  </p><p> —Disculpa, es sólo que estoy muriendo de la ternura ahora mismo.  </p><p> —Y yo estoy muriendo de la vergüenza, déjame ir para que pueda encerrarme en una caja cerrada en la oscuridad.  </p><p> —Eres todo un Gryffindor. —Dijo con cariño, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. —Luego te daré una respuesta adecuada, lo prometo. </p><p>El hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas estaba oculto en unos almacenes viejos llamados Purge y Dowse S.A que están “cerrados por reformas” a la vista de los muggles. MC tuvo que ser guiada por las indicaciones de Murphy puesto que hace tiempo que no pisaba aquel hospital. Tuvieron que pasar entre maniquíes hasta llegar a uno que está tras una ventanilla, al que casi se le caen las pestañas postizas, y lleva puesto una túnica de nailon verde. Ella observó a McNully hablándole para decirle por qué estaban allí, tomó su mano para cruzar el cristal cuya sensación daba la impresión de pasar bajo una cortina de agua fría; no obstante, salieron secos y calientes del otro lado.  </p><p> El edificio exhibía la apariencia de un hospital propiamente dicho, con pasillos largos en los cuales cuelgan varios retratos de Sanadores famosos, iluminados por grandes globos de cristal con velas que flotan del techo.  </p><p>—¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó MC, viendo a los trabajadores con sus túnicas color lima.  </p><p>—Busquemos un ascensor para ir a la cuarta planta.  </p><p> Dentro del elevador había un gran cartel con las indicaciones acerca de lo que un mago visitante podría encontrarse en los diferentes pisos del hospital. Hizo una mueca al leer: “4ta planta: Daños provocados por hechizos”, si el padre de Murphy estaba allí por haber sido dañado por un maleficio... </p><p>McNully soltó un gruñido frustrado, llamando la atención de su amiga en el ascensor vacío. </p><p>—¿Por qué tuvimos que venir? Me estoy arrepintiendo de esto. —Murphy sacudió su silla de ruedas, a plena vista se veía su conflicto interno. </p><p>—Escucharemos lo que tenga para decirte y luego lo golpearemos si mete la pata. </p><p>—Lo odiarás en cuanto abra la boca. </p><p>Al entrar a la habitación, MC notó que la diferencia entre padre e hijo era abismal, Murphy debió heredar todas las características físicas de su madre. El hombre se incorporó en su cama de hospital, una de sus piernas estaba llena de vendas y manchas de sangre seca, MC evitó mirar el miembro masacrado por respeto. Se concentró en su acompañante, el comentarista esperaba que sea su padre quien diera el primer paso. </p><p>—Viniste. —Dijo el hombre. </p><p>—Ella me obligó. — Aclaró Murphy, señalando a MC. </p><p>—¿Es tu novia? </p><p>—Sí, obvio. —Mintió MC, tomando la mano del comentarista y dándole palmaditas amorosas. Percibió que McNully intentaba reprimir una risa. </p><p>—¡Ese es mi hijo! — Festejó el hombre. — ¿Has aplicado todo lo que te he enseñado?  </p><p>—Por Merlín, papá... Estoy aquí por la carta. — Le interrumpió Murphy con el rostro rojo. </p><p>—Es cierto, hay que ir al punto de la cuestión. —Musitó el hombre. —Han pasado muchas cosas estos días, he decidido que quiero recuperar nuestra relación. </p><p>—¿Qué relación? —Preguntó Murphy. </p><p>—Solíamos ser un buen equipo de padre e hijo. </p><p>—Como aquella vez que me intercambiaste por un paquete de cerveza de mantequilla. </p><p>—¡Te recuperé! </p><p>—¡Ese no es el punto! </p><p>Antes que MC pudiese hacer algo, comenzó una discusión acalorada entre padre e hijo. Se quedó en un rincón, cerca de la puerta, apreciando el intercambio de palabras. Tal vez debieron considerar dos veces el resultado de su encuentro, no fue consciente del daño que provocaría en Murphy. Tal parece mucho entre ellos necesitaba ser resuelvo, entre los gritó entendió: “cerveza”, “prostitutas”, “magos tenebrosos”, “Mundungus Fletcher”, entre otros. </p><p>—¡Eso es todo, me largo! — Exclamó Murphy, tirando con fuerza de su silla de ruedas para desaparecer por el corredor. </p><p>MC no se movió, miró al padre de su amigo. </p><p>—Mis padres tenían lazos con una familia sangre pura que sirvió a Voldemort durante su período de alzamiento, e intentaron casarme con uno de sus hijos contra mi voluntad. —Comentó ella, levantando sus hombros y dejándolos caer en un movimiento veloz. —Pero fueron mejores padres que usted. </p><p>—En serio estoy intentando cambiar. </p><p>—Todos dicen eso. </p><p>Salió al corredor, buscando alguna señal de su amigo. Al pasar por los baños de hombres, asomó su cabeza por la puerta, respirando aliviada al encontrarlo solo. No duró mucho tiempo su agradable sensación, el comentarista pasó la manga de su camisa por su rostro para borrar los restos de lágrimas. </p><p>—Te ves feo cuando lloras. — bromeó MC, cerrando la puerta del baño. </p><p>—Oh Merlín, estoy encerrado en un baño de hospital porque mi padre es un idiota de primera. Estoy escondido y él está allá afuera, recordándome nuestra historia como si hubiésemos pasado por algo bueno. —Protestó. —¿Por qué sigo deseando tener un padre? ¡Mi madre hace un buen trabajo reemplazándolo! </p><p>—Estoy segura que sí. </p><p>—Mi madre es mejor que esa basura. </p><p>—Lo sé. </p><p>—Deberíamos volver a Hogwarts. </p><p>—Sí, pero primero necesito preguntarte algo. —Carraspeó, intentando no reír. — ¿A qué se refería tu padre con “¿has aplicado lo que te he enseñado?” </p><p>—Mi padre creía que si tenía una novia la perdería por la silla de ruedas, así que me enseñó “trucos” para que se lo pensaran dos veces antes de abandonarme. </p><p>—¿Trucos? </p><p>—Tonterías sexuales, algún día descubriré si realmente funciona. </p><p>—¿Sabes? Nunca te lo comenté, pero ahora mismo estoy bajo un hechizo sexual... Entonces... Si quieres... </p><p>—¿Deshacerlo? ¿Probaste con utilizar “Finite incantatem”? </p><p>—Carajo, es cierto. ¿Por qué no lo pensé? —MC se golpeó el rostro, sintiéndose una completa idiota. Sacó su varita para apuntarse a sí misma a la vez que conjuraba el encantamiento, no experimentó ninguna señal de cambio. —¿Crees que funcionó? </p><p>—Es el hechizo más usado en estos casos. </p><p>—Sí bueno, mi solución era tener sexo contigo. </p><p>Esta vez fue el turno de Murphy de golpear su rostro apenado. </p><p>—Soy un idiota. — Masculló el rubio. </p><p>—Dejaste pasar la oportunidad, McNully. </p><p>—¿Qué? No, no, no, podemos fingir que... Mierda. </p><p>Morgana y Merlín, ya no podía pensar. Era consciente que alguien podría entrar en el baño en cualquier momento, ¿por qué accedió a darle una oportunidad? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en una zorra sin pudor? Tomó el granito del mostrador con fuerza, abriendo sus piernas en un movimiento instintivo. Su cabeza retrocedió y una de sus manos agarraron los cabellos rubios del muchacho entre sus piernas. Su mente se enfocó en su hábil lengua y... Por la túnica suave de Merlín, ¿en serio él era capaz de hacer eso o estaba soñando? Él se mantuvo presionando sus caderas, evitando que sus rodillas cedieran bajo su peso. </p><p>—¿Te quieres casar conmigo? — Preguntó MC una vez que todo acabó. </p><p>—No exageres. </p><p>—Comienzo a pensar que eres mi verdadero amor. — Bromeó, desordenando su cabello con cariño. </p><p>—Hablando de eso, ¿cómo va tu búsqueda? Sé de buena fuente que pasas mucho tiempo buscando a alguien que te ame, un príncipe azul. </p><p>—Comienzo a pensar que mi príncipe azul soy yo. — Dijo guiñándole un ojo. </p><p>—Curiosa respuesta para alguien que pasó tanto tiempo despreciándose a sí misma. </p><p>—He pasado por mucho, ya no me desagrado tanto. Creo que hasta estoy empezando a valorarme como ser humano. </p><p>Salieron del baño, pasando junto a los enfermeros del hospital con expresión neutral. No es así cómo imaginó su día, especialmente cuando se propuso dirigir su vida con normalidad. Algo bueno salió de todo, logró conocer un poco más a Murphy. El chico que quería dejar de ser visto como una simple silla de ruedas, merecía ser reconocido por quién es realmente. </p><p>Al pasar por la habitación de su padre, sacó una bomba apestosa del bolsillo de su túnica y la lanzó con disimulo al interior del cuarto. Empujó la silla de Murphy antes de que la explosión los alcanzara. No era una gran venganza, pero se sintió bien. </p><p>Milagrosamente, el resto de su día se desarrolló con normalidad. Ningún hechizo sexual la atacó, las clases transcurrieron en su ritmo habitual, e incluso tuvo un momento de descanso en el Patio con algunos de sus amigos. Por un maravilloso momento, olvidó todas sus aventuras sexuales y la presencia de “el autor”. Nadie forzó ninguna interacción romántica, se hablaron como verdaderos compañeros de clase, y se divirtieron con el desastre que Mérula causó en el salón de pociones. </p><p>—¡No es gracioso, perdí veinte puntos por ese error tonto! —Protestó Snyde. </p><p>—Debiste dejar que te ayudara. — Dijo Rowan. </p><p>—Lo tenía controlado, sólo me distraje un segundo. </p><p>—La bruja más poderosa de Hogwarts fue derrotada por un caldero. — Se burló MC. </p><p>—Oigan, ¿han visto a Talbott? —Preguntó Penny con un semblante preocupado. — La última vez que lo vi estaba en su clase de adivinación y eso fue hace horas. </p><p>—Talbott desaparece todo el tiempo. —Le recordó MC. </p><p>—Sí, pero ya casi es hora de cenar. Temo que otra vez intente esconderse de todo, como la última vez. </p><p>—Espera, ¿ya va a ser hora de cenar? ¡Mierda! Tengo que irme. — Exclamó MC  </p><p>Ella corrió hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, cayendo estrepitosamente en el desorden de su habitación. Había olvidado por completo la cita con Félix, ¿acaso él ya la estaba esperando? Era horrible trabajando bajo presión, tomó su conjunto de ropa más decente y se marchó. Su creciente autoestima le dio seguridad en cuanto a su vestimenta, podía ponerse un salmón en la cabeza y todos lo amarían. </p><p>El cansancio de subir escaleras desapareció en cuanto llegó a la punta de la torre de astronomía. Félix se encargó de que todo se adquiriera una atmosfera romántica: las velas flotando, la mesa con un mantel blanco y las dos sillas para que ambos pudiesen verse a frente. Quiso atribuir el cielo lleno de estrellas a la habilidad mágica de Rosier, pero eso sería demasiado. </p><p>Sonrió al acercarse a él, Félix tomó la mano de la chica y le dio una pequeña vuelta para apreciar su ropa.  </p><p>—Preciosa igual que siempre. </p><p>—Lo sé, y ni siquiera me esfuerzo. — Dijo MC divertida, sentándose en la silla frente a él. —¿Qué estamos celebrando? </p><p>—Un nuevo inicio para ambos. </p><p>—Ciertamente lo merecemos. — Elevó una de sus copas, dando un suave brindis con su acompañante. </p><p>—Con todo lo que ha ocurrido, volver a encontrarnos, la muerte de esos idiotas que decían ser mis amigos... Me tuve que replantear nuestra relación. </p><p>—Imagino que fue un análisis bastante corto dado que no tenemos una relación propiamente dicha.  </p><p>—Uno de mis más grandes arrepentimientos. —Confesó Félix. —Lo tuvimos todo para estar juntos, nos amábamos, lo que tuvimos fue algo real y lo sabes. </p><p>—Sí, lo sé. —Confirmó en un susurro. </p><p> —Y ahora me vuelve loco la idea de perderte, de vivir sin ti. </p><p>Rosier se levantó de su asiento, se arrodilló en el suelo y rebuscó en su bolsillo una pequeña caja. MC cubrió su boca con su mano, conteniendo el aliento al verlo así frente a ella. Su corazón latía acelerado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿así es cómo debía sentirse? El anillo dentro de la caja fue revelado, nunca creyó que podría experimentar tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo; seguía cubriendo su boca con sus manos, incrédula ante lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos. </p><p>—MC, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? </p><p>Soltó un jadeo, las lágrimas salieron con más intensidad. Tuvo que controlar sus manos temblorosas, llegó el momento de dar una respuesta. Sólo una palabra cruzó su mente, debía decirla y todo acabaría. </p><p>—Sí. </p><p>La palabra que buscaba era “no”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soy un ser maligno y despiadado, lo sé.<br/>¿Cómo saldrá MC de esta situación? Lo averiguaremos.<br/>¿Por qué Jacob regresó? También lo averiguaremos.<br/>¿En dónde se metió Talbott? Ah, eso es spoiler.</p><p>La escena de Murphy me la debía a mí misma, estoy libre de culpa.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Feliz navidad y feliz cumpleaños, Mérula!<br/>MC da el primer paso con Jacob, ¿curiosidad morbosa o algo más? Debió pensarlo dos veces, su hermano estuvo esperando por ese momento íntimo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Capítulo 20: FINAL<br/>Capítulo 21: EPÍLOGO.<br/>Muy tranquilo el capítulo, sirve más que nada para empezar a plantar la semilla de la guerra. Tiré un par de datos que espero sepan captar para el final, pronto conoceremos la identidad de "el autor".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El mundo no detuvo su marcha cuando Talbott desapareció, todo siguió su curso. Aseguraron en silencio que pronto lo encontraría, que Winger era un estudiante problemático que solía huir de sus problemas. Fue inútil intentar incentivar su búsqueda, la mayoría de los estudiantes no lo conocían, les daba igual, ocurrían muchos problemas en Hogwarts como para preocuparse por un chico que se escapó. </p><p>La preocupación inició cuando Skye Parkin se borró del mapa, sin dejar rastro alguno. Verla ausentarse de sus clases y sus prácticas de quidditch fue más que una gota que derramó el vaso, se consideró un tsunami que arrasó todo a su paso. Sólo cuando la famosa hija de Ethan Parkin desapareció, la gente consideró a Talbott como una preocupación. </p><p>La primera semana fue Talbott, la segunda semana fue Skye, ¿quién seguía en esa lista de desaparecidos? Entonces el tiempo pasó, Hogwarts seguía con sus ojos abiertos, sólo esperando. MC trató de buscarlos por cuenta propia utilizando sus poderes de animago, una idea de poco éxito. Cualquier rastro de sus dos amigos se perdió y realmente se le hacía difícil comprender que pudo provocar su partida. Todos estaban preocupados, pero nadie traía ninguna solución o un plan fructífero. </p><p>La llegada inminente de la navidad tranquiló el ambiente, confiaron la vida de los niños perdidos en manos de los profesores. Ellos seguían siendo simples estudiantes con deberes que cumplir, ¿qué más podían hacer?  </p><p>Al menos esa pausa en su vida le dio tiempo para pensar, tenía un par de problemas que resolver. Uno de ellos, por ejemplo, era el cumpleaños de Mérula. La pobre chica decidió nacer un 24 de diciembre y parecía reacia a cualquier festividad en su honor, es por eso que -como los buenos amigos que son- celebraría su cumpleaños de todos modos. Sólo necesitaban encontrar un lugar adecuado que fuera perfecto para la homenajeada y, por supuesto, tendrían que convencerla para que no se perdiese su propia fiesta. </p><p>Ahora el segundo problema: Su compromiso con Félix. La ausencia de los dos estudiantes dio tiempo para posponer una conversación al respecto, para planear una forma amable de rechazarlo sin herir sus sentimientos o parecer una perra, y en serio trató de charlar seriamente con él. El problema venía cuando lo tenía frente a frente, entonces no parecía tan mala idea la idea de una boda, incluso le agradaba la perspectiva. Pero cuando se alejaba, quería mandar todo al diablo y arrojarse sin varita desde un acantilado.  </p><p>Ese había salido del salón de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, abatida por su milésimo intento por cancelar el compromiso; ¿cómo logró cambiar el tema de la conversación a un “oh sí, me encantaría discutir sobre los centros de mesa? Se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan débil. </p><p>—¡No lo sé! ¡Juro que traté de rechazarlo! Es que él me mira con esos ojos y yo... </p><p>—Otra vez te estás desviando del tema. </p><p>Para su sorpresa, la guardiana de su secreto era Emily Tyler. Esa chica vestida de rosa se convirtió en una especie de terapeuta que escuchaba atentamente cada uno de sus problemas, su amistad inició por los inconvenientes con Jacob y escaló de forma descomunal a cada detalle de su vida. Se reunían siempre en el patio, vigilantes de las miradas indiscretas. </p><p>—Debería estar buscando a mis amigos, pero estoy en medio de un dilema matrimonial. —Se quejó MC. </p><p>—Estás en esta situación porque quieres, cortaste tu compromiso con Barnaby Lee sin problemas. </p><p>—Técnicamente me sacaron mis amigos... </p><p>—Tal vez sí quieres casarte con Rosier. — Aventuró Emily. </p><p>—Claro que no, quiero decir... Es agradable, estoy dispuesta a seguir desarrollando esta relación y todo eso, es sólo que me parece una locura. — Dijo MC. —Me conozco, acepté porque fue la emoción del momento. </p><p>—O sea que te emocionaste, te sentiste feliz. </p><p>—¡Fue un accidente! Carajo, Emily. — Hizo un mohín, estresada por el descontrol. —¿Qué hago? El tiempo sigue pasando y se volverá peor mientras más tarde en revelar cómo me siento. </p><p>—Sólo dile lo mismo que le dijiste a Jae: “necesito un poco más de tiempo para pensar en cómo me siento”. </p><p>—No funcionará. </p><p>—¿Quieres que yo se lo diga? Soy un poco ruda con las palabras, el mensaje quedará claro. </p><p>—Sigue soñando. — MC soltó un suspiro, mirando el cielo. —Extraño a Talbott... También a Skye, todavía espero verla en las gradas. </p><p>—Su desaparición provocó que volvieras al equipo como cazadora, algo bueno salió de tanta tragedia. </p><p>Sí, eso era cierto. Se sintió culpable por apreciar de más esa ventaja a costa de una chica que se desvaneció en el aire, fue inevitable disfrutar de su regreso al equipo. Siempre fue más talentosa que Parkin, demostró su valor en diferentes puestos, luchó tanto por volver... Lamentablemente cierto grupo de fans creía que fue MC quien se deshizo de Skye, un rumor tonto debido a que ni siquiera explicaba por qué Talbott seguía ausente. </p><p>El tiempo en el campo de quidditch trajo más interacción con Murphy, a veces volvían a hablar sobre su padre, pero el comentarista evitaba la parte de su encierro en el baño. Aprovechaba sus desvíos del tema para burlarse y jugarle bromas, provocando que a la hora de narrar un partido lo hiciera con el rostro completamente rojo. Murphy y Orión demostraron genuina preocupación en el paradero de Skye, le molestaba que se concentrasen más en ella que en Talbott. Él seguía siendo igual de importante. </p><p>—¿Irás a la fiesta de Mérula? —Preguntó MC, intentando abandonar sus pensamientos. </p><p>—Tal vez, todos quieren emborracharse en navidad. </p><p>—Es una fiesta de cumpleaños, intentamos que sea sano. </p><p>—Entonces no iré. </p><p>MC soltó una carcajada, notó que un par de estudiantes la miraron y luego volvieron a ignorarlas. </p><p>—Que locura llevarme bien contigo. —Confesó MC. </p><p>—Deberíamos agradecer a Jacob. —Contestó Emily con cierto sarcasmo. —¿Cómo están las cosas con él? </p><p>—Esta será nuestra primera navidad juntos después de tanto tiempo, todo se pondrá muy sentimental. </p><p>Aunque su relación fuera un desastre seguían siendo hermanos, Jacob seguía siendo el mismo chico que desapareció hace tanto tiempo por buscar un tesoro escondido en una bóveda. Debían permanecer juntos en un día tan especial, enterrando en el fondo todas las complicaciones que traía su hermandad; también sería la primera navidad sin sus padres, algo ciertamente destacable. </p><p>¿Cómo podían seguir tratándose de manera casual cuando existía una tensión constante entre ellos? Sabía que él continuaba mirándola, que sus abrazos cargaban otro significado. Lo permitía, podía negarse y colocar una barrera invisible entre ellos, pero carecía de la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Ahora la navidad estaba a unas horas de distancia y los acercaba cada vez más.  </p><p>No quiso comentarle a Emily lo conflictuada que se sentía con Jacob, prefería dejarlo para otra sesión de descarga emocional. En la entrada del Patio vieron a dos chicos de hufflepuff salir cubiertos de moños de regalos y cintas rojas; las chicas se miraron anonadas, se despidieron rápidamente para ir cada una por su lado. </p><p>Hace tiempo que Hogwarts decidió innovar para celebrar la navidad, dejaban que varios de los estudiantes preparasen sus regalos en el Gran Comedor y les brindaban los elementos necesarios para la decoración. Por supuesto que esa libertad solía terminar en un desastre de proporciones atómicas, pero nadie negaba la sana diversión. </p><p> Distinguió a sus amigos en una mesa cercana, bromeando y arrojándose pedazos de papel para envolver. Penny creyó divertido decorar la silla de ruedas de Murphy, llenándola de moños y serpentinas; Jacob y André estaban cada uno al lado de Mérula, fastidiándola con una canción de cumpleaños. </p><p>—¡Eres como el niño Jesús! —Exclamó Jacob entre risas. —¡Tu nacimiento es un milagro! </p><p>—¿Quién demonios es Jesús? —Cuestionó Mérula. </p><p>—Cosas de muggles. —Explicó André, jugando con el cabello enmarañado de la chica. —Te verás divina cuando al fin te peines. </p><p>—Ese sí será un verdadero milagro de navidad. —Dijo MC, su mirada se desvió hacia los distintos miembros de su grupo. —¿Dónde está Jae? Ya debería estar vendiendo regalos de último momento. </p><p>—Me dijo que está preparando un regalo especial para una persona especial. —Afirmó Penny, haciendo un berrinche porque Murphy se hartó de los moños rosas con brillos. </p><p>—¿Chiara? —Preguntó Ben. </p><p>—Yo diría que tiene en la mira a otra persona. —Acotó Rowan con una sonrisa enigmática, escondiéndose detrás de un rollo de papel brillante. </p><p>—Que misterio. —Dijo MC entre dientes. </p><p>Se sentó junto a Barnaby, tomando un pergamino de color rosa para escribir una carta navideña, tomó un par de crayones y dibujó un feo Santa Claus. Charlie levantó su propia tarjeta, mostrando el dragón que dibujó y asegurando que todos tendrían uno igual, sus amigos soltaron un “hurra” con poco entusiasmo. </p><p>Hizo otra carta, dibujó un águila volando libre y segura. Tuvo una mala sensación en la garganta, y se contuvo para evitar hacer una escena. No era justo. Talbott merecía pasar navidad con sus amigos, disfrutar de los regalos, sufrir las decoraciones cargadas de brillantina, merecía estar allí como cualquier otra persona. </p><p>—Me obligaron a asistir a esta fiesta, mínimamente espero buenos regalos. —Advirtió Mérula, entre cerrando sus ojos en posición amenazante. </p><p> —Y yo espero que Talbott regrese. </p><p>A pesar de haberlo dicho en voz baja, todos la escucharon. La miraron incomodos, haciendo muecas ante sus palabras y viéndose entre ellos. MC dobló la carta, sacando otro papel para ponerse a dibujar otro Santa Claus deforme. </p><p>—Perdonen, es sólo que... Ha pasado tiempo. —Murmuró ella, tragando saliva ante el dolor en su pecho. </p><p>—Lo están buscando, nadie desaparece sólo porque sí. —Dijo Charlie, él se levantó de su sitio para abrazarla por detrás y darle un beso suave en la cabeza. </p><p>—Volverá y tendrá muchos regalos de navidad que abrir. —Aseguró Bill. —Todos hemos preparado algo para él, ¿no es así? </p><p>—Yo le tejí un gorro. —Anunció Rowan entusiasmada. —Tiene una forma rara, pero estoy segura que lo amará. </p><p>—Rowan, espero que tu regalo para mí sea comprado y no casero. —Dijo Mérula. </p><p>MC ignoró las risas y el ambiente jovial de sus amigos, Talbott seguía asaltando su mente como un pensamiento imposible de extinguir. ¿A dónde demonios pudo haberse ido? ¿Qué planeaba al irse de esa manera? ¿Tenía una relación con Skye? Claro, el chico menos sociable del mundo con la chica más popular haría una buena combinación. La idea era descabellada, no recuerda que hubiesen intercambiado una palabra en todo el año escolar. </p><p>Terminó sus tarjetas, cada una más genérica que la anterior, sólo la de Talbott era especial. Frente a ella, Jacob le hizo una seña hacia la salida, tomó las cartas y las repartió con un “felices fiestas” antes de caminar junto a su hermano. Penny le recordó que luego se encontrarían otra vez en el gran comedor, esta vez para preparar las decoraciones de cumpleaños y exigió rigurosa puntualidad. </p><p>En el pasillo MC miró a su hermano, él sólo habló cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del grupo, aun así, habló en susurros como si a alguien le interesara la conversación. </p><p>—Duncan desapareció. —Informó preocupado. </p><p>—Eso hacen los fantasmas. —Contestó MC. </p><p>—Sin bromas, esto es anormal. </p><p>—¿Desde cuándo nos interesa que suceda con Duncan? Es más, ¿por qué sabes que desapareció? </p><p>—He pasado tiempo con él, ¿algún problema? —Confesó Jacob prepotente, sin deseos de dar explicaciones. </p><p>—Cálmate, sólo quería saber. </p><p>—Él tiene mucho conocimiento sobre estos líos amorosos, le he estado pidiendo consejos. —Jacob soltó sin rodeos la información. </p><p>—Nunca fue de gran ayuda para mí. </p><p>—Quizás porque rechazaste cada indicación que te dio. </p><p>—Oh vamos, no puedes escuchar sólo su lado de la historia. —Dijo avergonzada, recordaba haberse portado muy mal con Duncan. Se resistió tanto a la historia de amor para terminar enredada en un compromiso matrimonial. —Al grano, ¿en qué nos afecta que Duncan esté desaparecido? </p><p>—Mira el panorama completo, creí que Talbott y Skye se fueron por culpa de “el autor”, pero Duncan no forma parte de la historia y aun así no puedo encontrarlo. —Jacob movía las manos frenéticamente haciendo conjeturas imaginarias. —¿Por qué él también es consciente de la existencia de “el autor”? ¿También es un pretendiente? No, porque tiene un interés diferente. </p><p>—¿A qué te refieres con “interés diferente”? </p><p>—Larga historia. —Contestó mirando hacia otro lado. —¿Qué hay sobre Diego? ¿Es un pretendiente o no? </p><p>—¿Por qué no lo sería? —Preguntó MC, confundida ante sus cuestionamientos y preguntándose qué tanto estuvo investigando por su cuenta. </p><p>—Cuando ocurrió el asunto de las líneas en tu brazo y él dijo que no estaba enamorado de nadie, nunca perdiste una línea. —Le recordó, tomando la mano de su hermana y señalando su antebrazo con consternación. —El punto principal es Duncan, es extraño que no forme parte de los pretendientes, sospechoso... </p><p>—Tú también sabes sobre “el autor”, no eres un pretendiente y no por eso sospecho de ti. </p><p>—¿No soy un pretendiente? —Inquirió Jacob, visiblemente molesto. </p><p>—Creo que hay un par de cuestiones familiares que impiden que estemos juntos. </p><p>—Félix es como cuatro años mayor que tú, eso también debería significar algo y sigues detrás de él como si nada. —Contraatacó Jacob. </p><p>—Para tu información, es él quien está detrás de mí. —Contestó poco convencida, ¿cómo podía decir eso cuando todavía seguía comprometida? —Sabes que entre nosotros es imposible que exista algo más que un vínculo familiar. </p><p>Jacob rodó los ojos, la arrastró hacia la sala de artefactos y cerró la puerta antes de verificar que nadie los haya visto. Puso el cuerpo de MC contra la puerta, acercando su rostro al de ella. Su hermana se estiró hacia él, cerrando los ojos y acercando sus labios a los suyos, pero no encontró el contacto que esperaba. Jacob se alejó dando unos pasos hacia atrás, una sonrisa decoraba su rostro. </p><p>—Reaccionaste sola. </p><p>—Es la costumbre. —Mintió MC. </p><p>—Tú te moviste. </p><p>—Tú acercaste tu cara, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? </p><p>—Ya sabes, esperaba que me apartaras. Últimamente me rechazas cada vez menos, comienzo a pensar que también quieres esto. </p><p>Se sintió en un callejón sin salida, soltó un bufido, sonriendo incrédula ante su reacción. </p><p>—Que tontería, no significa nada. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos, incómoda al saber que Jacob tenía razón. </p><p>Demonios, eso sí significó algo. </p><p>Fue suficiente para ponerla de mal humor el resto del día, ¿por qué jugar con ella en la maldita víspera de navidad? Estúpido día del amor y la compresión. Actuó como una niña débil al dejar llevar por dónde él quería, debió demostrar fortaleza, darle una golpiza o gritar. En cambio, terminó sola en esa sala de artefactos y con las piernas temblando ante su propia incapacidad para reaccionar en los momentos indicados. </p><p>—Y luego me dijo que pensaba que yo también lo quería, ¿entiendes? </p><p>Se ajustó las protecciones de su uniforme de quidditch, obviamente invocó a Emily apenas su encuentro con Jacob terminó, estaba furiosa consigo misma. Habló sin detenerse, contando con sumo detalle las partes importantes, interrumpiéndose por momentos para soltar gruñidos o suspiros frustrados; Emily la escuchó sin hacer preguntas, balanceando sus pies en las gradas y fumando un cigarrillo envuelto en papel rosa. </p><p>—¿Cómo puede ser capaz de pensar que...? Santo Merlín, ¡es un idiota! —Farfulló MC, luchando por ponerse su casco. </p><p>—Tú le estás dando la oportunidad de ser un idiota. </p><p>—¡No es cierto! Sólo tengo poco autocontrol e incapacidad para mantener a raya a los que me rodean. —Protestó dando un pisotón al piso de madera bajo sus pies. </p><p>—Aprende a defender tu honor, maldita sea. </p><p>—Espero que estén hablando de quidditch. —Dijo Murphy con una sonrisa, acercándose al par de chicas. —Tu práctica está por comenzar.  </p><p>—Emily Tyler, un placer. </p><p>—Te conozco, una vez me empujaste por las escaleras. </p><p>—Estaba drogada, creí que fingías ser un inválido. </p><p>—Justo cuando creo que nada se puede poner más raro. —Dijo MC por lo bajo. —Nos vemos después, Emily. </p><p>El entrenamiento fue un desastre, no sólo su nula concentración en el partido le jugó en contra, también ocurrieron ciertas bromas pesadas que dividieron al equipo. Parece que Tonks y Tulip no se tomaban un descanso ni en navidad, provocaron que las budglers explotaran en miles de copos de nieve, y la snitch resultó ser una artimaña más, el campo de quidditch se convirtió en un monte nevado arduo de manejar. </p><p>Se lanzó de su escoba directo al montículo de nieve, aterrizando suavemente. Orión decidió suspender la práctica, esquivando las bolas de nieve de sus compañeros. Le habría gustado participar si su mente no estuviese a kilómetros de distancia; se cargó la escoba al hombro y utilizó su varita para abrirse un camino hacia los vestuarios. </p><p>Se sacudió el uniforme, temblando ante la brisa helada. Anhelaba regresar al castillo en un parpadeo para cubrirse con su calor, el regreso sería complicado dado el ambiente invernal. Enrolló una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, preparándose para el largo camino hacia casa; sonrió gratamente al notar que alguien la estaba esperando. </p><p>—Te vas a enfermar. —Le dijo MC a Murphy. —Tu nariz está tan roja que pareces uno de los renos de Santa Claus. </p><p>—¿Todas las chicas son igual a ti o eres un espécimen especial? —Preguntó Murphy cubriéndose la nariz. </p><p>MC se descolgó su sobrecuello, acercándose al comentarista para abrigarlo. Sonrió internamente al sentir sus ojos fijos en ella, tan atento y apreciando el contacto, ese chico era un libro abierto cuyas emociones se volvieron sencillas de leer. Se sintió como si cuidara a un niño pequeño, era agradable ser quien protege a los demás aunque sea por un momento pequeño.  </p><p>—Lo último que necesitamos es a McNully incapacitado para dar sus narraciones del partido. </p><p>—Harás que me sonroje. </p><p>Se colocó detrás de él para empujar su silla de ruedas, escuchó con tranquilidad todas sus observaciones sobre la fallida práctica de quidditch, se mostró entusiasmado con la pelea de nieve que involucró a Orión sepultado bajo todos los miembros del equipo.  </p><p>Luego de unos minutos perdió el hilo de la conversación, un par de lechuzas volaron por sobre sus cabezas, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Internamente, deseó que Talbott estuviera a salvo y rodeado de animales, a él siempre le gustaron más las criaturas que las personas. Consideró como una posibilidad que Winger haya huido por hartazgo, tal vez sólo se cansó de los seres humanos y decidió que no valía la pena intentar encajar en la sociedad. </p><p>Tardó en reaccionar, tarde comprendió que se quedó helada en el lugar y mirando el cielo, aun con la silla de ruedas entre sus manos. Bajó su mirada, Murphy la miraba preocupado. </p><p>—¿Estás bien? </p><p>—No realmente. —Confesó cabizbaja. —Es una tontería. </p><p>—¿Desde cuándo rebajas tu propio malestar? —Preguntó Murphy con una sonrisa. —Es por Talbott, ¿cierto? </p><p>—Debería dejar de pensar en él, confiar en Dumbledore y todo eso. —MC volvió a empujar la silla, soltando un suspiro de derrota. </p><p>—Tu talento es lo contrario a quedarte tranquila y esperar resultados. Es lo que te hace ser quién eres. </p><p>—Te has vuelto muy halagador. —Reconoció MC, apresuró el paso al percatarse la poca distancia que quedaba y soñando con acercarse a la chimenea del Gran Comedor. </p><p>—¿Te molesta? </p><p>—Nunca dije eso. </p><p>André se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, guiándolos hacia el Gran Comedor sin dejar de hablar. </p><p>—Te estuve buscando por todas partes, MC. — Dijo en tono de regaño. —Necesito una opinión sobre los colores que estoy utilizando. </p><p>—Podrías preguntarle a Penny. —Recomendó ella. </p><p>—Lo haría, pero la maldita desapareció y sólo me dejó una lista. —Contestó Egwu molesto. —¿Qué demonios haré con una lista? </p><p>—Tal vez seguirla. —Dijo Murphy, intentando reprimir una risa. </p><p>—Muy gracioso, McNully. </p><p>El Comedor fue decorado tan bien como en el Baile Celestial de cuarto año, se notaba la participación de Penny en los detalles por lo que era peculiar que estuviese ausente para dar las indicaciones necesarias.  </p><p>—Espera, ¿haremos la fiesta aquí? —La repentina falta de Penny había desviado su atención de lo fundamental. —¿Los profesores no dirán nada por ver a todo Hogwarts celebrando sin control? </p><p>—A todos les viene bien relajarse un poco, trataremos de controlar el desastre. —Afirmó André, dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda. —¿Por qué mejor no vas con Mérula? Está en el baño de prefectos intentando elegir un atuendo. </p><p>—Claro, envía a la chica sin estilo a ayudar a otra chica sin estilo; es como que un ciego guíe a otro. </p><p>A pesar de sus protestas, acabó por ir a asistir a su amiga slytherin. La encontró luchando por ponerse un vestido, se sacudía de un lado a otro con la prenda sobre su cabeza y sin lograr bajarla al resto de su cuerpo. Se quedó viéndola en silencio, deseando tener una cámara para captar aquella escena tan divertida. </p><p>—Quieta, quieta. —Le advirtió antes de ayudarla a bajar el vestido. —Arruinarás la tela. </p><p>—¿Por qué tengo que verme bien en mi cumpleaños? Es mi fiesta, debería ir con pijama y ser alabada de igual manera. </p><p>—¿La bruja más poderosa de Hogwarts teme verse bien por una noche? —Preguntó burlona, analizando el conjunto en su amiga. —Te ves linda, si fuera un desconocido me acercaría a hablarte. </p><p>—¿Eso es un cumplido? </p><p>—Dije que te ves linda, Snyde. Sólo di “gracias”. </p><p>—Soy la cumpleañera, necesito más que un “linda”. —Cuestionó acomodando sus zapatos. </p><p>—Te ves radiante, espectacular, tienes un cuerpo divino y luces adorable como una muñequita japonesa. </p><p>—Mucho mejor; por cierto, André dejó algo para ti también —Indicó señalando entre la ropa doblada bajo el lavabo central. — Está en esa bolsa de allá. </p><p>El alma se le cayó a los pies al descubrir el regalo que Egwu le preparó; enganchado al vestido venía una tarjeta con un simple “feliz navidad (:", parecería inocente de no ser por el color de la prenda. Le dio la espalda a Mérula para evitar que ella notase su malestar ante el descubrimiento, volvió a meter el contenido en la bolsa antes de encerrarse en uno de los cubículos del baño.  </p><p>¿Por qué André le regalaría un vestido blanco? ¿Acaso él sabía algo? Imposible, todo el asunto fue exclusivamente privado y Emily jamás revelaría su secreto, ¿qué ganaría con eso? Absolutamente nada. Todo esto podría ser una coincidencia más, ni siquiera parecía un vestido de novia.  </p><p>Sus manos temblaban al acomodarse la prenda alrededor del cuerpo, se inclinó para tomar los zapatos del mismo color cuando notó un pergamino doblado y medio escondido debajo del retrete. Roído por la humedad y el abandono, su interior era casi imposible de descifrar. Se sentó, sacando su varita para conjurar un Lumus suave, y así lograr leer las borrosas letras. </p><p>“Se sintió cómo llorar sangre...  </p><p>Muertos, todos y cada uno... Era demasiado tarde para...  </p><p>Sonrió, finalmente lo peor acabó. Ahora libre para... Lamió la sangre de sus dedos, apreciando el sabor metálico de ésta... Ya no existía el dolor, podría pasar toda su vida culpándose o podría acabar con su escondido sufrimiento... </p><p> Tal vez todo habría resultado diferente si no lo hubiese asesinado. Quizás él podría haber encontrado una solución... Siempre se manejó de forma impulsiva, el “será” perdió validez, sólo importaba el presente... </p><p>Miró por última vez a “el autor”, reconoció su existencia y su poder, siempre supo lo superior que era en comparación con ella... Volvió a sonreír, percibiendo las lágrimas calientes que bajaban por su rostro... </p><p>—Gracias. </p><p>Si hubiese sabido que la solución era... Lo habría hecho desde el principio...” </p><p>Aún con las partes faltantes, comprendió el mensaje. “El Autor” pasó todo este tiempo preparándose para atacar, juntando fuerzas mientras ella perdía el tiempo con problemas de niños. Debió prestar atención a las advertencias de Jacob, tuvo que comprometerse con buscar una pareja, ¡demonios! incluso podría haber recurrido a Duncan cuando tuvo la oportunidad.  </p><p> —¿Por qué tardas tanto? —Preguntó Mérula desde afuera.  </p><p> —Saldré en un minuto. —Borró las lágrimas de su rostro, todo estaba por cambiar y no tenía ninguna solución posible para impedirlo.  </p><p> Una parte de su alma rogó por ver el lado positivo, ese pergamino le permitió advertirle sobre el desastre que se avecinaba.  Todavía quedaba tiempo para impedirlo, el futuro siempre cambia, sino es así ¿cómo pudo ver todo lo ocurriría en la bola de cristal? En sus sesiones con Talbott, en cada predicción que logró sonsacar con trabajo duro...  </p><p>Pelearía, daría batalla hasta al final. Si “el autor” creía que se rendiría tan fácil entonces estaba muy equivocado. Abrió la puerta del baño con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, ella seguía siendo la protagonista de su maldita historia, tomaría el control que se le fue arrebatado. </p><p>Lejos de animarla, el conjunto de estudiantes que bailaban y se divertía le hizo sentir que su cabeza explotaría. ¿En dónde estaba el alcohol? Se sentía ajena a la celebración; se sacudió las serpentinas que caían del techo, intentando ubicar a sus amigos entre la multitud. Su visión fue reducida debido a las luces rojas y verdes que alumbraban la sala, le recordó a aquellas fiestas de electrónica muggle.  </p><p>Dio vueltas en el lugar, cada vez más confundida, hasta que escuchó que alguien susurró su nombre directo en su oreja. Volteó asustada, buscando al dueño de la voz con la mirada. Nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ser quién investigaba. Un grupo de estudiantes comenzó a saltar, intentó evitarlos cuando finalmente lo vio. </p><p>—Talbott, ¡Talbott! </p><p>Winger desaparecía cada vez que intentaba alcanzarlo, ¿cómo era posible? En un segundo estaba allí y luego... Se volvió una locura, jugaba con su mente, ¿ese realmente era Talbott? En los pocos momentos que lograba verlo, lucía como una persona diferente, su mirada se clavaba en ella igual que un puñal. </p><p>Las luces se apagaron, en la mesa de los profesores distinguió a Mérula, sus amigos acercaban un pastel lleno de velas a la vez que cantaban la canción del feliz cumpleaños. Lo que debía interpretarse como una celebración jovial, lo experimentó como si fuera un escenario tétrico. Ninguno de ellos entendía el dolor o el peligro que los amenazaba, vivían sus vidas en aquel mundo surreal sin percatarse del sufrimiento que implicaba. </p><p>Llamó su atención la ausencia de Penny y Jae en el grupo de chicos que se acercaba con el pastel. ¿Hace cuánto que no veía a la rubia? André dijo que desapareció y sólo dejó una lista, Jae estaba ausente desde la mañana... ¿Y si...? ¿Y si ellos también...? Su boca se secó, debió estar atenta al bienestar de sus amigos, ¡su deber era protegerlos! No, ellos debían estar por ahí. Quizás Penny estaba entre la multitud muy en el fondo, y Jae se escondió para contrabandear... </p><p>Otro susurro, unas manos rodean sus hombros desde atrás. </p><p>—¿Mamá? </p><p>Distinguió su figura claramente, pero nadie más parecía percatarse de su existencia. Su madre caminaba calmada hacia la salida, mirándola sobre su rostro por momentos; se quedó plantada en el lugar hasta que tuvo el valor de seguirla. Lucía cómo un fantasma, sus pasos no se sentían, la vio encaminarse hacia el patio de la torre del reloj en silencio, esperando que su hija la acompañase. </p><p>No encontró a nadie la entrada ni pudo atestiguar ningún sonido que no fuera el de la fuente rodeada de estatuas de águilas. Su corazón se aceleró cuando percibió una brisa suave rozándole la nuca, sus puños se cerraron para disminuir el temblor, decidida giró su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario para encontrarse frente a frente con el cuerpo de su madre. La mujer extendió su mano en un movimiento ágil y tocó su sien antes que pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo. </p><p>Vio algo. </p><p>Está en la sala común de Ravenclaw, desde su posición puede ver la cabeza de alguien que está sentado en uno de los elegantes sillones, está mirando el fuego que resplandece por sus llamas azules, desvía su mirada un momento para apreciar el cuadro de Rowena que cuelga sobre la chimenea. Debería sentir frío dado que sólo lleva el suéter el Bill y unas bragas delgadas, pero su sangre está hirviendo y nubla cualquier otra sensación térmica.  </p><p>—Jacob. —Dice en un hilo de voz. —Jacob, necesito mi varita. </p><p>¿No tiene su varita? ¿Entonces qué es lo que sostiene en la mano? </p><p>Él no voltea, sigue mirando el fuego. </p><p>—Sabes qué no puedo hacerlo, MC. </p><p>Salta sobre su hermano, agita el objeto que trae en su mano, Jacob la derrumba fácilmente y siente que su cuerpo choca contra la pequeña mesa de té. Vuelve a levantarse, se sube en su espalda e intenta hacerle daño. Jacob se retuerce y hace que caigan de nuevo en el sillón, MC blande la navaja en su mano y comienza a clavarla en su pecho, pierde la cuenta, lo único que le importa es seguir hundiendo el filo en su carne. </p><p>Despierta. </p><p>Está de nuevo con su madre en el patio de la torre del reloj. </p><p>—Elije bien tu camino. </p><p>Entonces desaparece, arrebatándole cualquier oportunidad para hacer preguntas. Está inmóvil, buscando consuelo en la noche o alguna señal divina cuando ve un cuerpo aproximarse. Está demasiado confundida como para reaccionar a tiempo.  </p><p>—Aquí estás. —Félix se acerca con una sonrisa, en su chaleco trae un prendido un diminuto árbol de navidad. —Te ves preciosa vestida de blanco. </p><p>Fue suficiente para quebrar la poca fortaleza que le quedaba, rompió en llanto como si fuera una niña pequeña. Deseaba ser abrazada, besada, que le dijeran que todo se resolvería. Se lanzó en sus brazos, aspirando aquel perfume tan reconocible, escupiendo las palabras que agrietaban su espíritu. </p><p>—No quiero casarme, Félix. </p><p>—¿Qué? —Él la tomó de los hombros con suavidad, buscando su mirada. Por suerte no parecía molesto, sólo sorprendido. </p><p>—No puedo hacerlo. </p><p>—Escucha, es normal que te sientas insegura... </p><p>—¿Insegura? ¿Crees que me siento insegura? Maldita sea, soy una maldita bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar; todo este tiempo estuve intentando detener esto, preocupada por herir tus sentimientos y por cómo yo me siento respecto a este asunto. —Su respiración acelerada, las lágrimas, el hipo constante se sumó a sus sollozos, pero ya nada podía detenerla. —Me estoy volviendo loca, ¿debo aceptar porque es lo correcto o porque realmente quiero hacerlo? </p><p>—Pudiste decirme que no... </p><p>—¡Ese es el problema! Dije que sí, ¿sabes por qué? Porque fue genuino, me sentí... Estuve encerrada en una fantasía irreal donde todo era perfecto, ¿cómo sé si realmente quieres dar ese paso conmigo? Pudiste pedirme que sea tu novia, pero me pediste matrimonio. —MC apretó los dientes, intentando calmarse. Félix pasó una mano por su rostro para quitar los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro mojado. —Si me hubieses pedido que fuera tu novia habría aceptado... </p><p>—¿Entonces? </p><p>—Que habría aceptado si Bill me lo hubiese preguntado, o Barnaby, o Charlie, o Murphy, o Talbott, o quien sea, ¿entiendes? —MC sorbió por la nariz, estaba haciendo un maldito escándalo. —No es justo ni para ti ni para mí. Mereces a alguien que no se lo piense dos veces antes de darte el sí, y yo merezco comprometerme sin la constante presión. </p><p>Félix deslizó las manos sobre sus hombros, deslizándolas hasta sus manos. Sus pulgares acariciaron la suave piel de quien solía ser su prometida. </p><p>—Me encantaría estar contigo, Félix. Es sólo que... ¿Cómo sé que estoy tomando la decisión correcta? </p><p>—Supongo que es una cuestión de amor. </p><p>Sabía lo que quiso decir, su pecho se comprimió ante la perspectiva. </p><p>—No, Félix. Te quiero, eso es real. </p><p>—Está bien, entiendo si tu amor hacia mí es diferente al mío. —Rosier tomó su rostro para darle un beso en la nariz. </p><p>—No digas eso, por favor... Juro que resolveré esto, necesito tiempo. </p><p>—Necesitas pensar en ti, deja de darle prioridad a los deseos de otras personas. </p><p>Tal vez tenía razón. Se forzó a sí misma a buscar desesperadamente una respuesta que le satisficiera cuando ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de canalizar correctamente sus emociones. ¿En qué maldito momento podía sentarse tranquila para debatir a quién amaba? Ese es el problema con pasar tanto con diferentes personas, luego te confundes. </p><p>Ahora mismo sólo interesaba una persona. Por muy culpable que pudiese sentirse luego, debía encontrarla y seguir sus bajos instintos. Su madre le dio una oportunidad, un indicio, necesitaba aventurarse para escarbar más a fondo. </p><p>Arrastró a Jacob entre la multitud, lo obligó a perseguirla hasta la habitación en la que él residía. Mañana le explicaría el encuentro con su madre, el pergamino que encontró... Todo podía esperar, ese momento a solas era para ellos. </p><p>—Tenías razón. —Dijo MC, lanzando un encantamiento a la puerta. —Sí quiero esto. </p><p>El tiempo para los arrepentimientos se acabó, cualquier problema que tuviera con su hermano lo resolvería en ese instante. ¿Era sólo curiosidad morbosa o existía algo más? Lo resolvería, aun si le tomase toda la noche descubrirlo. </p><p>Ese beso fue muy diferente al primero que compartieron, pero iba por el mismo camino. Ambos parecían haberse despojado de sus máscaras, dispuestos a avanzar hacia un final (¿o comienzo?) desconocido. MC sintió los dedos de Jacob doblarse en sus caderas, el agarre se tensó, él se escuchaba tan desesperado, necesitado y a la vez muy exigente.  </p><p>Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió desorientada. Tuvo demasiado sexo en un lapso de tiempo relativamente corto, ¿por qué se sentía pérdida al estar desnuda frente a él? Hasta el momento se tocaban en silencio, inspeccionando sus cuerpos con temor a que el otro despertara de ese trance sexual y acabase con su cercanía.  </p><p>Recostada sobre el sillón y con Jacob metido entre sus piernas, MC se aferró a sus hombros cuando sintió una mano dar círculos en su zona íntima, su cuerpo se arqueó ante el superficial contacto, dejándose llevar por las reacciones primitivas del placer. La presión de Jacob se detuvo, alejó su mano de ella. </p><p>—Te vas a arrepentir, no sabes cómo terminará esto. —Susurró él. </p><p>—Lo descubriremos a medida que vayamos avanzando. </p><p>—¿Crees que podré controlarme sintiéndote tan mojada? —Jacob mordió ligeramente la piel de su cuello. —Parece que tenemos una morbosa por aquí. </p><p>—Mira quien habla. </p><p>Jacob admiró la humedad entre sus pliegues, ¿en serio fue él quien provocó tamaña reacción? Subió sus dedos en búsqueda de su clítoris, rodeándolo con paciencia, aplicando la suficiente presión para verla retorcerse por más. </p><p>Introdujo un dedo, le interesaba jugar con ella un rato. Jamás se imaginaría lo mucho que la estuvo deseando, quería escucharla rogar, suplicar por el único hombre al que debió pertenecerle desde el primer día. Aunque MC era un hueso duro de roer, no logró sostener su fortaleza cuando dos dedos se curvaron en su interior. Cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó, apretó la almohada bajó su cabeza en un intento de reprimir la creciente oleada de placer. </p><p>—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te gusta sentirme así?  </p><p>Hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no contestarle, los dedos adquirieron fuera y velocidad, logrando sacarle varios gemidos que a toda costa intentó ocultar sin mucho éxito. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien? </p><p>—Mierda, sí... Jacob, oh Jacob... </p><p>Jamás había experimentado algo parecido. No había sentimientos involucrados, sólo la necesidad de satisfacerse mutuamente, la naturaleza humana en todo su esplendor. Tal vez estaba mal, pero valía la pena aquel pecado que la hacía perder la cordura; todo daba igual siempre que él continuara masajeando aquel lugar dentro de ella. Su cuerpo entero perdió el control, la voz que salía de sus labios suplicaba que no se detuviera. </p><p>Sintió un líquido escurrir entre sus piernas, no quería mirar hacia abajo y encontrarse con que expulsó un maldito chorro. Soltó un grito, la sensibilidad en su interior era un asunto a considerar, Jacob seguía incitando sus paredes humedad, sin darle la oportunidad de recuperarse. </p><p>—Dame uno más, sé que puedes hacerlo. —Dijo Jacob con una sonrisa de orgullo ante sus propias habilidades. </p><p>Sus dedos atacaban su punto g con debida determinación, Jacob agradeció internamente a Tonks por haberse dejado usar para pulir su técnica. Mordió su labio para evitar soltar una carcajada, MC lo mataría si supiera que en medio de su sesión recordó a Nymphadora. </p><p>—¿A mi hermanita le gusta ser cogida por mis dedos? — Era un maldito suertudo, cualquiera que sea el problema que ella estaba atravesando deseaba que perdurara para seguir disfrutándola de esa manera. </p><p>La sintió contraerse alrededor de sus dedos, levantando sus caderas y sin dejar de soltar aquellos gemidos tan maravillosos. </p><p>—¡Sí! ¡Carajo, sí! —Cierto remordimiento invadió a MC, ¿debería sentirse culpable por darse un tiempo para ella misma?  </p><p>Jacob la dio vuelta con un rápido movimiento, se inclinó para besarle el cuello y su erección libre rozó sin pudor la línea de su trasero. Él se mordió el labio, abrió sus glúteos para poner su pene erecto directamente entre ellos, sólo moviéndose superficialmente sin penetración, apretando su erección para que ella pudiese sentirlo. </p><p>—¿Qué... Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó MC con dificultad; moviendo sus caderas contra él. </p><p>—¿Cómo sé que luego no te arrepentirás? Quiero asegurarme que realmente necesites esto. —El movimiento continuó, la sentía desesperarse por tenerlo dentro. —Tienes que rogar por mí, será mi defensa por si quieres echarme en cara lo que estamos haciendo. </p><p>—Jacob... </p><p>—Pide por mí, ¿quieres que te folle? —Jacob podía jurar que toda la sangre de aquel pequeño cuerpo se aglomeró en su dulce rostro. Bueno, él le advirtió que podría ponerse intenso, tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias por muy avergonzada que se sintiera. </p><p>Había imaginado muchas veces ese momento, el día en que ella se entregase por su propio deseo, pero le sorprendió lo obscena que podía llegar a ser, dudaba si se encontraba ante un ángel o ante el peor de los íncubos. De una cosa estaba seguro: MC era una maldita obra de arte. El cabello pegado a su frente, los senos que rebotaban con cada empuje, los labios carnosos que se abrían para gritar su nombre, ¿todo eso era para él? </p><p>Perdieron la noción del tiempo, olvidaron que afuera de esa habitación existía otro mundo. MC escucha, a través de la bruma de la pasión, que Jacob deja escapar un gemido fuerte, siente su semen llenar todo su interior y la perspectiva hace que ella también suelte un gemido. Su semilla cubría sus cálidas paredes mientras se estrellaba contra su cuerpo antes de colapsar a su lado. </p><p>—Jacob... —Susurró MC una vez que se acomodó contra su pecho. Él no respondió, pero sabía que la estaba escuchando. —Feliz navidad. </p><p>—Feliz navidad para ti también. </p><p>—Sé que este no es el mejor momento, pero... Vi a mamá.  </p><p>—¿Mientras estábamos...? </p><p>—No, idiota. —Farfulló poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Antes de eso; me mostró algo, la posibilidad de que yo intente hacerte daño. </p><p>—¿Y pensaste que el sexo lo evitaría? </p><p>—En parte, ¿por qué te lastimaría después de esto? </p><p>—Tiendes a tomar malas decisiones. —Murmuró su hermano. —Por suerte la solución a esa visión es sencilla. </p><p>—Ilumíname con tu sabiduría, ¿qué debería hacer? </p><p>—Dame tu varita. —Ordenó él. </p><p>—¿Qué? </p><p>—Dame tu varita o yo tendré que quitártela. </p><p>—Puedo dañarte sin varita. </p><p>—Quisiera ver que lo intentarás. —La miró con una sonrisa desafiante. </p><p>—Hablo en serio, en la visión... </p><p>—Me sentiré más seguro así, piensa en mí bienestar. </p><p>—No te la daré. </p><p>—Bien, sólo no enloquezcas cuando desaparezca misteriosamente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No me juzguen por la escena con Jacob :( Me costó muchísimo escribirla y tuve mil miedos antes de avanzar, ¿por qué la incluí? Porque sentí que ya preparé el terreno para algo así, no sé si escribiré la segunda parte de esta historia y necesito sacarme de encima la tensión sexual que se cargan estos dos.<br/>Estoy con unos nervios horribles, ¿es suficiente este capítulo? ¿necesita más? Me tomaré mi tiempo para escribir el último episodio de esta maravillosa novela que me ha cambiado.<br/>¿Pueden dejar un comentario? No puedo creer que esté por terminar el fanfic y nadie me diga nada aaaaAaaaAAa, al menos escriban un "Yei, you can do it!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Final.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feliz San Valentín.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG, hemos llegado al final.<br/>Estoy muy feliz y satisfecha con el resultado de mi creación. Ha sido un viaje de locura, me he divertido con cada capítulo y también he soltado un par de lágrimas, ¿quién diría que "el autor" nos traería a este punto?<br/>Estoy llena de agradecimientos, gracias a todos lo que se mantuvieron leyendo, a los que me han regalado un kudos y a los que han dejado comentarios... Oh, nadie me dejó comentarios :( <br/>Manténganse pendientes de mis erráticas decisiones, estoy guardando un plan secreto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Buenos días y feliz San Valentín. —Saludó Jacob con una sonrisa, observando a su hermana entrar a su habitación. Tal vez si hubiese prestado más atención a su rostro, se habría preparado mentalmente para los gritos furiosos. —¿Viniste por un mañanero? </p><p>—¡Mérula desapareció! —Exclamó ella, dando un fuerte portazo. —No está en ningún lado. </p><p>—Oh, genial... —Murmuró molesto, buscando una camisa limpia. </p><p>Desde ayer que la ausencia de Snyde se volvió palpable. Extrañó aquella vocecilla insoportable en la clase de pociones, intentó alertar sobre su posible desaparición y fue ignorada brutalmente. “Tienen que pasar 24hs”, insistían los directivos. Claro, era muy normal esperar tanto tiempo para buscar a una estudiante que vive en el colegio. Tuvo que aguardar como una idiota, suplicando que sólo fuera una mala broma, ¿de qué sirvió dar su confianza a los adultos que debían protegerlos?  </p><p>Pensaba mucho en ellos. Talbott, Skye, Penny, Jae y ahora Mérula... Todos ellos se le fueron arrebatados de las manos, sin tener una mínima oportunidad para salvarlos. Fueron tiempos difíciles, cada día rezaba por su bienestar, no lograba verlos ni en sus visiones y aquello le preocupaba. ¿Era una manipulación de “el autor” o pronto dejarían de formar parte de su vida? </p><p>A veces deseaba que Jacob tomase su lugar, por alguna razón no podía salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Él lo intentó varias veces, sólo para ser arrastrado de vuelta al colegio. Lo único que podía hacer para ser útil era intentar resolver el origen de esos extraños secuestros, al menos así podría ocupar su tiempo en algo productivo. </p><p>—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme? Ha pasado más de un mes desde que Penny y Jae desaparecieron, eso sin contar a Talbott y Skye. —Recordó MC iracunda. —¿A quién más tengo que perder para que muevas el maldito trasero y hagas algo? </p><p>—¿Por qué tú no haces algo? Cierto, estás muy ocupada follando conmigo. —Respondió Jacob con altanería. </p><p>—¡Cierra la puta boca! Se supone que estás aquí por una razón y te la has pasado estorbando, distrayéndome de lo que en verdad importa. </p><p>—¿Yo no importo? Porque desde que viste a mamá sigues teniendo el mismo maldito sueño en el que me asesinas, debería estar más preocupado por quitarte la varita antes de que cometas una locura. —Objetó Jacob. </p><p>Jacob quería esconderlo, hace tiempo que tenía una voz en la cabeza que sólo servía para aumentar sus inseguridades. Lo perseguía cada noche, dañando lo que podrían ser sueños cálidos. Sabía que “el autor” aprovecharía su debilidad para manipularlo, metiéndole ideas en la mente, ese ente invisible buscaba alejarlo de su hermana. Ella jamás le haría daño, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por qué desconfiaba tanto? Odiaba eso. MC sólo debía despertar sentimientos de amor, pasión... No aquellas ideas de desagrado que lo ponían furioso. </p><p>—Demostré muchas veces que no necesito una varita para hacerte pedazos. —Amenazó MC entre dientes. </p><p>—¿Es eso o es que sí quieres lastimarme? No pienses que me he quedado sin hacer nada, sigo investigando toda tu mierda. —Jacob disfrutó ver como MC se hacía más pequeña ante sus declaraciones. —¿Sabes que dice la gente? Que cuando Jae desapareció lo vieron caminar junto a una chica idéntica a ti, que casualidad. </p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir? Escúpelo si tienes las agallas. </p><p>—Tal vez tú eres “El Autor”. </p><p>MC soltó una carcajada, contrastaba con sus deseos de darle un puñetazo directamente en el estómago. </p><p>—Eres un imbécil Jacob, y más de lo que pensé. </p><p>—Sólo estoy diciendo que si no lo fueras entonces me darías tu varita sin pensártelo tanto, ¿qué tienes que perder? —Cuestionó desafiante. </p><p>—Púdrete, corro el mismo riesgo que tú en este mundo. —Le recordó señalando hacia la puerta. —Así que discúlpame por evitar quedarme desarmada, debí saber que sólo piensas en ti. </p><p>—Lamento estar obsesionado con mi propia muerte. —Contestó Jacob con un evidente sarcasmo prepotente. —Ve a buscar a Mérula, ella es más importante. </p><p>—¿En serio subestimas lo que siento por mis amigos? Desaparecieron, maldita sea. —MC apretó los labios, pasó una mano por su frente y respiró profundo. —Ellos sí me preocupan. </p><p>—No hiciste mucho para buscarlos. </p><p>—Jódete, Jacob. </p><p>—Ya me lo hiciste ayer, estoy bien por ahora. </p><p>MC soltó un bufido y salió de la habitación, su hermano se volvió un idiota pedante e insoportable. Claro, ella dio rienda suelta a su actitud maliciosa; después de la primera vez, se dijo que no volvería a arrojarse a él. Volvió cada día, olvidándose del mundo que la rodeaba, de los problemas del exterior. Maldijo su codependencia familiar, necesitaba alejarse. </p><p>¿Qué más podía hacer? Ninguno de sus planes funcionó, luchaba contra una entidad sin nombre y sin debilidad conocida. ¿Acaso “El Autor” ganó la guerra? Imposible, después de darle tanta pelea... Ese desgraciado avanzó en silencio, plantando la semilla de la rebelión, esperó a que bajara la guardia para deshacerse de todas sus posibilidades. Si su situación actual era un juego de ajedrez, entonces estaba perdiendo sus mejores fichas. </p><p>Distinguió a Barnaby salir del salón de transformaciones, él se acerca sin darle tiempo de huir. Pensó que de todos modos le haría bien charlar con alguien, desahogarse sobre la desaparición de sus amigos, o sólo distraerse un rato. </p><p>—Feliz San Valentín, MC. —Dijo con una cálida sonrisa. —Hace mucho que no vamos a mi casa, ¿te gustaría ir a pasar el rato? Podríamos preparar un mejor desayuno que el habitual. </p><p>—Me encantaría, perderé la cabeza si pruebo otro sándwich. </p><p>La finca de la familia Lee era ciertamente impotente, un palacio exagerado lleno de lujos que costarían más que algún órgano de su cuerpo. La primera vez que puso un pie dentro de sus terrenos, inmediatamente percibió la estética de magos tenebrosos que glorifican la pureza de la sangre. Con el tiempo, comenzó a experimentar su estadía como algo mucho más agradable; Barnaby era todo lo contrario a un racista sin corazón, y siempre procuró que se sintiera cómoda.  </p><p>Ahora con su interior calmado, y sin voces que la volvían loca, podía apreciar mejor las diferentes habitaciones o a los elfos que se escondían ante su inesperada presencia. Comprendió que debía darles su espacio a tan maravillosas criaturas, incluso más considerando lo bien que se portaron con ella al no acusar sus visitas con los padres de su amo.  </p><p>—Soy un desastre en la cocina, así que esto será muy divertido. —Aseguró el slyhterin abriendo el refrigerador. —Ni siquiera sé que estoy buscando... </p><p>—Es muy tierno que le evites el trabajo duro a tus elfos, pero temo que esto termine en desastre. </p><p>—¿No me tienes fe? —Preguntó con falsa pena. </p><p>—Hasta hace unos días me preguntaste si la pizza crecía en los árboles. </p><p>—Estaba probando tus conocimientos. </p><p>Luego de muchos intentos logran algo que se parece a un hotcake, ambos estallan en carcajadas antes de suplicarle ayuda a los elfos domésticos. Todavía siente las cosquillas en el estómago cuando suben su desayuno listo a la habitación de arriba; MC robó un álbum de fotos que halló en uno de los muchos libreros, Barnaby se debatía entre arrebatarle la reliquia familiar o conversar el cobertor de la cama sin manchas. </p><p>—Te ves tan inocente. —Halagó MC, dándole un mordisco a un pedazo de fruta que descansaba en un cuenco negro. —Quien diría que te convertirías en la bestia sexual que eres ahora. </p><p>—No soy una bestia sexual. —Respondió él a duras penas con la boca llena de comida. </p><p>—Oh, mira esta foto. —Chilló con entusiasmo. —¿Siempre has sido tan adorable? </p><p>—Mi papá diría que estaba demostrando debilidad. </p><p>—Eras un niño, ¿cómo no ibas a ser débil? </p><p>—¿También eras una debilucha? </p><p>—No, yo podría haberte pateado el trasero si me hubieses provocado. —Contestó con una sonrisa, pasando las páginas y observando atenta los detalles. </p><p>Notó que, con cada foto, la sonrisa de un pequeño a un ya crecido Barnbay se esfumaba. Se volvía más pequeña hasta volverse invisible, sus ojos verdes demostraban la misma nula emoción en cada foto. Las fotografías con sus padres desaparecen, dando paso a la presencia de su abuela. La recordaba bien desde la última vez que la vio en aquella boda desastrosa, la pobre anciana debe guardarle un terrible rencor y eso estaba claro dado el trágico destino que sufrieron sus padres hace tiempo. </p><p>—¿Cómo está tu esposa? —Preguntó MC, sin dejar de pensar en el fallido matrimonio que casi tiene con su amigo. </p><p>—Hablo poco con ella. </p><p>—Ciertamente no imaginé que ustedes se estuviesen mensajeando. —Confesó sorprendida. </p><p>—Es técnicamente una obligación moral, recuerda que la arrastraron a este matrimonio. </p><p>MC hizo una mueca, aquella moralidad perdió su valor después del trío que tuvieron en la sala de artefactos. Sintió pena por la pobre muchacha, la obligaron a casarse con alguien que evidentemente no tiene el más mínimo interés en ella. Tal vez la joven estudiante de Beauxbatons también tenía sus propias aventuras libidinosas y francesas, ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse mejor. </p><p>Concentrada en sus pensamientos, dio un leve respingo cuando la mano de Barnaby atrajo su rostro y le robó un dulce beso. Sonríe cohibida por la mirada en sus ojos, tan brillantes como esmeraldas. No pudo sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo, siendo consciente de la repentina intimidad entre los dos. </p><p>—A veces sólo puedo pensar en ti. —Confesó Barnaby. —En nosotros, sin Charlie. </p><p>Parpadeó varias veces ante la polémica declaración. </p><p>—Se supone que lo amas, que nos amas por igual. —MC no sabía cómo manejar la información, ¿acaso no se resolvió todo con Charlie? Después de la última vez parecían bastante unidos, se comportaban como los amigos que siempre fueron, con pequeños guiños de su relación de amantes. ¿Todo fue una mentira? </p><p>—Es distinto cuando estoy contigo. —Dijo Barnaby, bajando su mirada y tomando su mano. </p><p>Comprendió ese sentimiento. Aunque estuvo tentada en la posibilidad de alejarse de la relación poliamorosa, también debía entender que así no funcionaba. Lo último que deseaba era interferir en el amor que Charlie tenía hacia el slytherin, demostró lo mucho que le afectó su separación y como inmediatamente la culpó por el matrimonio forzado.  </p><p>Por un tiempo intentó enterrar aquella emoción que la invadía cada vez que se encontraban a solas. Desde que él se convirtió en un confidente tan personal, es que todo cambió entre ellos. Después de todo, Barnaby la consoló y cuidó cuando fue acosada por ese demonio que tomó su imagen. Por supuesto que no podía negar que Charlie igualmente estuvo presente en ese período, ayudando a desaparecer sus malos pensamientos con una buena follada. Por mucho que quisiera separarlos, ellos siempre encontraban el camino para unirse a su vida. </p><p>—Quiero negarlo, pero pienso igual que tú. —Admitió MC. —A veces no sé si quiero estar con los dos... Quiero decir, los adoro sin importar qué, es sólo que... </p><p>Su balbuceo es interrumpido por los toques penosos de la puerta, uno de los elfos domésticos se presenta ante ellos y pregunta si puede retirar la vajilla sucia. Barnaby mira de reojo a su amiga antes de brindarle una respuesta afirmativa a su sirviente; si MC quería decirle algo, esa oportunidad se fue antes de poder sacarle jugo. </p><p>—Barnaby. </p><p>—¿Sí? </p><p>—Feliz San Valentín. </p><p>Se acostaron en la cama mirando el techo sin decir una sola palabra, sus manos se encontraron tímidas antes de lograr un contacto firme. Sabía que pensarlo estaba mal, es sólo que la idea de tener algo más personal y privado con Barnaby se volvía tentadora a medida que lo imaginaba. Una parte de ella se sentía feliz a sabiendas que él compartía su misma emoción, supuso que quedaba en sus manos dar el primer paso. </p><p>La idea cobró menos fuerza cuando se encontró a Charlie, ¿cómo podría arruinar algo tan especial para él? Antes que su amante, era su amigo. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, intentando ocultar la inseguridad que provocaba su presencia. Contó las pecas de su rostro, como si aquello alivianara el desorden de sus pensamientos. </p><p>—Escuché lo que sucedió con Mérula. —Dijo Charlie. </p><p>—Las desapariciones empeoran cada vez más. </p><p>—Supongo que es una señal para permanecer juntos. </p><p>Unos chicos de primer año pasaron corriendo a su lado, ajenos a la desgracia que se cernía sobre el colegio.  </p><p>—¿Te gustaría salir? —Preguntó Charlie. —Pensé que podríamos volar en escoba sobre el bosque prohibido, suena como un buen plan de San Valentín. </p><p>La idea sonó demasiado buena para ser verdad, ¿por qué se metería en más problemas de los que podía manejar? Oh cierto, el poco autocontrol de su vida. Al menos un ambiente relajado, lejos del mundo, les permitiría conversar sobre Barnaby. </p><p>Lo último que supo es que se estaban escabullendo en los vestuarios de quidditch para robar un par de escobas viejas, ¿quién las extrañaría? Por favor, nadie notaría su ausencia. Orión y Murphy parecían demasiado ocupados como para concentrarse en algo más que no fuera su conversación. De hecho, McNully lucía muy incómodo y avergonzado, balbuceando frases sueltas como “No puedo hacerlo”, “creerá que soy un idiota”; por su parte, Orión daba una larga cháchara sobre la posición del universo respecto al amor eterno. Lamento perderse el resto de la plática, Charlie consideró poco prudente permanecer más tiempo allí una vez que tomó las escobas. </p><p>Dio dos patadas contra el suelo y la escoba se elevó lo suficiente para que todo pareciera diminuto desde la altura. El paseo le recordó al que dio con su hermano cuando éste apareció por primera vez, ella estaba tratando de limpiar la sangre de un asesinato que nunca entendió si cometió o no. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla al pensar en Jacob, no valía la pena malgastar tiempo en él. </p><p>—Sígueme, sé a dónde ir. —Indicó Charlie. </p><p>La arboleda se hizo más espesa a medida que avanzaban, por lo que tuvieron que aterrizar y seguir a pie. Con las escobas sobre sus hombros, se escabulleron en silencio por el bosque, escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos para apreciar a las criaturas que convivían naturalmente sin la intervención de molestos magos. Apreció los distintos pelajes, iluminados por la luz del sol que se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles, ciertamente eran criaturas maravillosas. </p><p>Sabía de las manadas de hipogrifos gracias a las clases del profesor Kettleburn, estaba al tanto de su carácter altamente sensible y agresivo. Estarían bien si se mantenían ocultos, las garras de las patas delanteras se veían de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Una vez que se supera la conmoción inicial de ver una criatura mitad caballo, mitad pájaro, comienzas a apreciar los brillantes abrigos de los hipogrifos, que cambian suavemente de plumas a cabello. </p><p>Allí mismo alcanzaron a atestiguar los diferentes colores de aquellos animales, iban desde un gris fuerte a un bronce, incluso un ruano rosáceo. MC quedó enternecida, siempre le gustó la clase de criaturas mágicas por lo que consideró seguir una carrera que los involucrara, sus opciones seguían abiertas, nunca se sabe a dónde la llevaría el destino. </p><p>El destino, muy curioso. Miró de reojo a su amigo, él seguía estupefacto por las criaturas. ¿Sería un mal momento para revelar aquellas dudas que la inquietaban? Merecía saber sobre lo que Barnaby le compartió en aquel momento tan personal, lo implicaba.  </p><p>Se quedaron petrificados al sentir el golpe de pezuñas detrás de ella. Charlie y MC voltearon muy lentamente, dejando sus escobas en el suelo, intentando verse como presas débiles que se perdieron en el camino a casa. El hipogrifo los miró sin hacer ningún sonido, aquello era un alivio, si no advertía a su manada entonces podrían volver sanos y salvos a Hogwarts. </p><p>—Con cuidado. —Susurró Charlie. </p><p>Lo primero que se aprende cuando se estudia a los hipogrifos es que son criaturas increíblemente orgullosas, se molestan con una facilidad impresionante. Por lo que debían ser cuidadosos de no ofenderlo. Se debe mantener el contacto visual, sin un solo parpadeo. </p><p>—Espera, déjame intentar algo. —A pesar de las negativas de su compañero, MC dio un corto paso hacia adelante y le brindó una reverencia a la criatura sin despegar su mirada. </p><p>El animal la observó, sentía que el corazón se le saldría de la boca. Para su fortuna, su gesto fue devuelto por otra reverencia. Volvió a incorporarse lentamente, con más seguridad que al principio, al menos saldrían de allí en una pieza. Lección aprendida: No ir al bosque prohibido con Charlie Weasley. </p><p>El hipogrifo empezó a dar saltos, de su garganta salieron sonidos que fueron interpretados como un llamado. Antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, como sacar su varita, estaban rodeados por toda la manada. Tal vez fue el optimismo de la situación, o quizá se golpeó la cabeza y estaba soñando, pero las criaturas los trataron con debido entusiasmo. Lejos de ser brutalmente asesinados a zarpazos, los hipogrifos se comportaron muy dóciles, dejándose acariciar y perseguir. </p><p>Uno de ellos la tomó de la parte de atrás de la ropa, obligándola a subir a su lomo. MC se acomodó en un rápido movimiento, sujetándose de sus plumas poco antes de que el animal emprendiese vuelo. A pesar de lo incomodo que se sintió sujetarse con el temor a herirlo, disfrutó como nunca alejarse de los terrenos de la escuela. Quedó más convencida de lo normal que todos los animales merecían su debido respeto y que los dejaran en paz, pero claro, sólo era un pensamiento normal. </p><p>Una lágrima se escapó mientras miraba lo verde del campo. No era la naturaleza lo que provocó su llanto, sino la impotencia que cargaba desde que Mérula desapareció. Todos los que alguna vez quiso se fueron sin poder evitarlo, seguía atrapada en esa maldita historia, condenando a todos los que allí aguardaban ser otra víctima.  </p><p>Odió más que nunca a “El Autor”, encontraría al amor de su vida si no se sintiera constantemente presionada. ¿Cómo podía saber si lo que sentía era un verdadero enamoramiento y no un sentimiento que forzó? Sí, estaba dispuesta a amar, dejó de temerle al hecho de entregarse a otra persona. La situación volvía un asunto complicado su plan de amor. Félix era un ejemplo de ello, ¿cómo sabía que lo del matrimonio fue su idea y no una invención de “el autor”? Por muy complicado que fuera, tendría que arriesgarse si anhelaba acabar con la tortura. </p><p>El animal sobrevoló unos momentos antes de descender. MC se echó hacia atrás conforme el hipogrifo se inclinaba hacia abajo. Por un segundo creyó que caería estrepitosamente y arruinaría la bella imagen que hacían juntos. Sintió un fuerte golpe al aterrizar, se las arregló para sujetarse y volver a incorporarse. </p><p>Charlie la esperaba bajo un árbol, se sienta junto a él y ambos se quedan mirando a los animales corretear. MC pensaba en cómo iniciar la incómoda conversación, convencida sobre que sería lo correcto revelar las intenciones de Barnaby, él formaba parte de la relación y debía... </p><p>—Es agradable cambiar nuestra rutina. —Dice Charlie, aun concentrado en los aleteos de los hipogrifos. —La mayoría de las veces sólo tenemos sexo. </p><p>—Tú eres el que siempre lo propone. </p><p>—De acuerdo, lo admito. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Pero también quiero tener otro tipo de vínculo contigo. </p><p>—¿A qué te refieres? </p><p>Charlie suelta un fuerte suspiro, mueve los labios como si no se atreviera a soltar sus próximas palabras. </p><p>—Yo sólo digo que... —Él aprieta los labios, una brisa de viento mueve su cabeza naranja. —Que si quieres abandonar todo este asunto de la relación poliamorosa, puedes contar conmigo para algo individual. </p><p>MC evitó soltar una palabrota, ¿los dos se pusieron de acuerdo para decidir tomar caminos diferentes? Hombres. Ahora tenía un maldito conflicto sobre a quién elegir y rechazar, debió presentir que algo así podría ocurrir. Decidió guardarse su respuesta, su decisión tendría que esperar, aunque el tiempo se le acabase. </p><p>—Desearía que tuviésemos más tiempo. —Murmuró ella. </p><p>—Somos jóvenes, nos sobra toda una vida para decidir qué hacer con ella. </p><p>—Sí, podemos tomar malas decisiones y todo eso. —Bromeó, jugando con el pasto verde bajo su mano. </p><p>—¿Yo estoy incluido en esas malas decisiones? —Preguntó Charlie con cautela. </p><p>—Sólo... Tengo el presentimiento de que nuestra relación será complicada. —Respondió con algo de pena. —Es una tontería sin un fundamento real, ¿quién dijo que el futuro no se puede cambiar? </p><p>Regresaron a Hogwarts, se excusó diciendo que tenía clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. De acuerdo, técnicamente no era una excusa porque su obligación estudiantil seguía firme, pero lo último que deseaba hacer era estar en un salón con Rosier. Ella era la única que se preocupaba excesivamente sobre la situación, Félix demostró que todo estaba bien y que podían seguir siendo amigos. </p><p>Murphy se acerca a ella, deteniéndola a medio camino de la puerta. </p><p>—¿Quieres tener una cita de San Valentín conmigo? —McNully es tan directo y lo pregunta tan seriamente que sólo atina a sonreír. </p><p>—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? —Se le escapa una diminuta risa, deseó tener el mismo valor que él para enfrentar a alguien que te gusta mucho. </p><p>—Oh, pensé que dirías que no. —Confiesa avergonzado. Aquello provoca una sonora carcajada en ambos, Murphy parece genuinamente feliz y ansioso por su aceptación. —¡Mierda, dijiste que sí! Te prometo que esta será la mejor cita del mundo, ¡te veré en la noche! </p><p>Bien, eso sirvió para apartar a Félix de su mente por unos hermosos segundos. De nuevo en el salón, todos sus pensamientos se enfocaron en su profesor. Entonces, si él dijo que todo estaba bien... ¿¡Por qué se sentía tan mal cada vez que lo miraba!? Esas clases se volvieron la peor de las torturas, ese hombre jugaba con su mente. ¿Debió cancelar el compromiso? Esa era una duda recurrente, a duras penas lograba concentrarse en otra cosa. Le preocupaba enteramente que Félix pudiese sentirse mal o decaído por su culpa, debió darle una oportunidad o ser más empática a la hora de rechazarlo. </p><p>Así que ahí está él, dando su clase como si nada pasara. Enseñando sobre los conceptos de la licantropía, las debilidades de los hombres lobo... Nada importaba, sólo podía mirarlo en silencio como si fuera un jarrón chino invaluable que se balancea sobre un risco. Se siente igual que una niña, la mayoría de las veces no es consciente de sus actitudes: morderse el labio, jugar con su cabello, haciendo garabatos en su pergamino... </p><p>Al final siempre es igual, recuesta su cabeza en el escritorio, jugando con su pluma entre sus dedos. Pierde la noción del tiempo, sus pensamientos nublan cualquier sonido, es tarde cuando Félix se para frente a ella con una ceja levantada. ¿La clase ya terminó? Mierda, era demasiado dramática. </p><p>—Estás siendo muy obvia. —Dijo Félix con voz suave. —Todos percibieron tu malestar. </p><p>—¿Malestar? Estoy bien. </p><p>—El asunto con la señorita Snyde... </p><p>—Evitemos hablar de Mérula. —Cortó al instante, levantando su cabeza del escritorio. </p><p>—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? </p><p>Volvió a morderse el labio, a esa altura ya no tenía sentido esconder sus pensamientos. Seguían siendo amigos, ¿verdad? Él dijo eso, debía sostenerlo. </p><p>—Tú. </p><p>—Yo estoy bien, incluso con la desaparición de mis estudiantes. —Aseguró Rosier. </p><p>Ciertamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, no totalmente. Una idea cruzó su mente, tan rápida como un rayo y tan impulsiva como un huracán. </p><p>—Quiero tener una cita contigo. </p><p>Félix sonríe, tal parece que eso era lo último que esperaba oír, pero a juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos pudo asegurar que la idea le agradaba. </p><p>—¿Qué? </p><p>—No me hagas repetirlo, Rosier. Es una oferta de tiempo limitado. </p><p>—¿Lo quieres de verdad o estás intentando hacer lo correcto? </p><p>—Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, tic tac... </p><p>—Bien, acepto. </p><p>—¡Genial! —Exclamó entusiasmada, dando diminutos aplausos. —No tengo un plan, pero podemos ir a Hogsmade y charlar. </p><p>—¿Cuándo? </p><p>—¿Cómo que “cuándo”? ¡Ahora mismo! </p><p>Félix ciertamente quedó enternecido por aquel entusiasmo tan infantil, ¿cómo negarse? Ella seguía siendo su debilidad, y que diera el primer paso fue suficiente señal de Merlín para caer rendido a sus pies. Por muchas obligaciones como profesor que tuviera, podía darse un tiempo para salir con su bruja favorita. </p><p>Entran a “Las tres escobas” con buen ánimo, se quedan en una mesa apartada en el piso superior, la mayoría de los estudiantes preferían el piso de abajo por estar cerca de la barra así que nadie los molestaría. Madame Rosmerta pareció reconocerlos, como si recordara los tiempos en que eran estudiantes que comenzaban a enamorarse, les ofreció un par de cervezas de mantequilla antes de desaparecer para seguir atendiendo clientes. </p><p> —Deberíamos entablar una conversación casual. —Propuso MC, dándole un par de palmadas a la mesa. Félix se carcajeó gustoso, creyendo irreal que ella pudiese sentir tal emoción por pasar tiempo con él. —Háblame de tu viejo trabajo, hasta hace tiempo cuidabas dragones. </p><p>—En Rumania, es cierto. —Admitió, dándole un superficial vistazo a su bebida. —Nada fácil he de decir, son criaturas maravillosas y salvajes, te acostumbras a las quemaduras después de un tiempo. ¿Qué hay de ti? Vi que cuidas al dragón galés verde de la reserva, ¿es un pasatiempo o una presunta elección de carrera? </p><p>—Consideré la carrera, todavía tengo dos años para pensarlo. —Contestó MC con un levantamiento suave de hombros. —Sea lo que sea que escoja, y si vuelves con tus dragones, te visitaré. </p><p>—Eso es lo maravilloso del futuro, es incierto. —Félix se llevó el tarro de cerveza a los labios, dando un pequeño sorbo. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo, su mente vagó a un lugar lejano. —Como ha estado la situación después de la guerra, no me sorprendería que nuestros planes queden pospuestos por culpa de Vold... </p><p>—¡No digas ese nombre! —Exclamó MC espantada. —Había olvidado tus vínculos familiares. </p><p>Si algo era imposible de ignorar, eso era el parentesco familiar con Evan Rosier. Poco conoció de aquel hombre, excepto el dato de que eligió resistirse e intentar evitar la prisión. Fue “valiente” en resistir su captura en lugar de huir para salvar su propio pellejo, pero aquel monstruo sólo era otro mago tenebroso obsesionado con la absurda pureza de la sangre.   </p><p>—¿Te molesta? —Preguntó Félix. </p><p>—Es un tanto incómodo, jamás podría abalar una causa semejante. </p><p>—Es mucho más que la división de sangre. —Aseguró Rosier, habló rápidamente al ver la expresión boquiabierta de su amiga. —Aunque no lo quisiera, mis padres ya me han metido de lleno en el asunto. Lo sé, y estoy preparado para cuando el momento llegue. </p><p>—¿Bromeas? ¿Todos los sangre pura son tan insensibles? —Cuestionó molesta, atónita ante la tranquilidad de su voz y la ligereza con la que se refería al tema. </p><p>—No debería sorprenderte tanto, Barnaby Lee incluso podría terminar involucrado. </p><p>—Claro que no. —Negó rotundamente, la posibilidad le parecía imposible. —¿Por qué Barnaby se convertiría en un mortífago? Es la persona más dulce que... </p><p>—Recuerda tu boda, ¿él hizo algo para impedirlo? Ese chico es capaz de cualquier cosa por sus padres. </p><p>La perspectiva hizo que todo lo que imaginó se cayera a pedazos, ¿serían capaces de algo así? Le molestaba verlo tan poco reacio a la idea de ser un mago tenebroso, otro títere en las filas de Lord Voldemort. ¿Qué futuro podía tener con alguien así? Quedó claro que ambos tenían perspectivas de vida muy diferentes, que sus destinos estaban irremediablemente separados. La idea era desagradable, al final volvería a perderlo... </p><p>Seguía siendo Félix, ¿cierto? Tal vez podía salvarlo, alejarlo de aquel camino oscuro que pensaba seguir en soledad. Pero él seguía siendo un hombre adulto, consciente de sus propias decisiones. No era su niñera, no tenía ninguna obligación con él. Sí, él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre... Sólo que involucra mucho más. </p><p>Agradeció internamente que las labores de Félix como profesor redujeran el tiempo de su cita, necesitaba pensar a solas. El asunto de los magos tenebrosos seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, era un tema delicado por decir poco. Pasó mucho tiempo creyendo que Jacob la abandonó para unirse a esa secta de asesino, no podría soportar que uno de sus amigos hiciera lo mismo. Ninguna tonta promesa valía tal sacrificio, tal desprecio por la vida humana. </p><p>En su regreso a Hogwarts, pasó por una librería que se consideraba como la competidora maestra de “Flourish y Blotts”, el comercio contenía una excelente variedad de libros y el dependiente de la tienda siempre se portaba muy amable con todos. A través de sus ventanales decorados con ofertas, vio a William Weasley con la nariz metida en un libro enorme, ¿qué daño haría pasar a saludar? Ni siquiera preguntaría por qué estaba allí y no en la biblioteca del colegio. </p><p>La campana de la entrada dio un repiqueteo, saludó tímidamente a la persona detrás del mostrador antes de acercarse a su amigo. Inclinó levemente su cabeza para alcanzar a leer la portada del libro que Bill sostenía: “Egipto, misterios por descubrir”. Claro, él tenía en mente convertirse en el mejor rompe maldiciones que el mundo haya visto.  </p><p>Apartó una silla a su lado, parece que estuvo investigando con gran determinación. Esparcidos sobre la mesa, distinguió los títulos de diferentes libros sobre Egipto y las maldiciones escondidas alrededor del mundo. Reposa su cabeza en el hombro de Bill, él da un leve salto al ser sacado de su concentración, vuelve a calmarse cuando nota quién es la intrusa.  </p><p>MC lee atentamente el contenido del libro, asombrándose ante la rica historia de las pirámides, ¿quién diría que terminaría encantada por la aventura? Las anécdotas que narraban los diferentes exploradores encendieron el deseo de su propia investigación, mantenerse alejada del peligro estaba fuera de sus planes. Bill pareció notar su creciente interés por la historia de las maldiciones, extendió el libro hacia ella para que pudiese ojearlo a su gusto, salteándose capítulos si así lo prefería. </p><p>—Mi padre me aseguró un puesto en Gringotts. —Comentó Bill, tomando otro libro de la pila. —Tal parece que tengo un futuro asegurado para cuando me gradúe de Hogwarts. </p><p>—Nunca consideré la posibilidad de ir a Egipto hasta ahora. —Dijo impresionada, ¿en serio existían ataques de momias? Muy impresionante. </p><p>—Tienes dos años para pensarlo, hasta entonces puedo esperar por si decides unirte a mí. </p><p>—Deja de tentarme, sabes que soy una fanática de la aventura. </p><p>Bill sonrió, la miró de reojo mientras fingía leer el libro en sus manos. </p><p>—¡Oh, mira! La leyenda de la momia perdida de la faraona... </p><p>—¡Dame eso! —MC le arrebató el libro de las manos, haciendo una expresión de berrinche al notarse engañada. Está bien, consideraré quedarme contigo, te advierto desde ya que mis opciones siguen abiertas. </p><p>—Cambiando de tema, ¿todo está bien con Jacob? Hace poco escuché que le daba golpes fuertes a la puerta de su habitación. </p><p>—Tal vez estaba probando hechizos. —Mintió con las mejillas rosadas, sabía exactamente que eran esos ruidos. </p><p>Maldijo internamente a su hermano, se suponía que sus hechizos anularían cualquier sonido. Por suerte Bill no alcanzó a oír los sonidos que ella emitió al ser penetrada con fuerza contra la puerta; se mordió el labio, intentando rechazar las imágenes mentales que involucraban a Jacob. Estando en compañía de William, él era lo único que merecía su entera atención. </p><p>No entendió que quiso hacer, pensaba darle un apretón de manos muy superficial como a un amigo más, pero se encontró a sí misma buscando entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. El contacto fue cálido, inesperado, pero por Merlín que se sintió bien. Al menos Bill nunca le traía problemas reales con los que lidiar, tenían sus conflictos, un juego de niños considerado con lo que lidiaba diariamente. </p><p>—Feliz San Valentín, MC. </p><p>—Feliz San Valentín, Bill. </p><p>Lo que ocurre después fue poco o muy predecible. Caminan de la mano hasta el pasillo que une la torre de Ravenclaw con la torre de Gryffindor, podrían haberse separado en ese instante, pero no lo hicieron. Está nerviosa cuando lo invita a su sala común, se aventura a pensar que su habitación también está vacía, por la conveniencia de la trama y todo eso. Él se muestra reacio al principio, su fortaleza se quiebra más rápido de lo que quiere admitir, acaba por acompañarla a su cuarto. </p><p>Entonces simplemente pasa. Encuentra seguridad en esos labios tan conocidos, por primera vez siente que eso no es sólo sexo, no se molesta en hacer un análisis psicológico de sus emociones. Puede disfrutar sin tener que presionarse todo el tiempo. La cercanía le permite notar lo guapo que es, comprende por qué tiene un club de fans. Es afortunada de poder compartir algo así con él, un toque y un escenario tan personal, desea que esa sensación de completa tranquilidad perdure por el resto de su vida por muy imposible que sea. </p><p>Al acabar, él está dormido y ella juega con los mechones naranjas que caen sobre su rostro adormilado. Podría quedarse allí, cerrar los ojos, entrar al mundo de los sueños... Pero le prometió una cita a Murphy, debía cumplir para no decepcionarlo. Sería beneficioso para la historia, además le interesaba descubrir la sorpresa por la que él tanto se esforzó. Podía surgir cualquier cosa entre los dos, se trataba de darle una oportunidad.  </p><p>Abre las cortinas, la tarde se hace cada vez más oscura. Atina a ponerse el suéter de Bill, necesitará conjurar un buen Lumus si quiere evitar salir en bragas a su cita. Palmea la mesa de noche cerca de su cama, creyó recordar que allí dejó su varita antes de entregarse a su amante dormido. Suelta un bufido, odia buscar a oscuras. </p><p>—No la encontrarás aquí. </p><p>Da un brinco, gira en el lugar en busca de la voz. Las palabras parecen emanar directamente de su cerebro, es una sensación horrible, invasiva y ultrajante. </p><p>—Jacob quiere lastimarte, por eso insiste en quitarte tu varita. —Dice la voz en su cabeza. </p><p>Imposible, ¿por qué él querría hacer algo así? Un sudor helado baja por su espalda, de repente se siente indefensa. Su hermano jamás la lastimaría, podía ser un poco agresivo cuando se enojaba, pero... Sí, lo hizo enojar esa mañana, pero... </p><p>—Quiere alejarte de los demás. </p><p>Por supuesto que no, ¿qué ganaría con eso? Jacob respeta que tenga amistades, nunca se portó celoso o invasivo con sus relaciones personales. Si está tan segura de eso, ¿por qué está temblando? </p><p>—Jacob no quiere que la historia termine, desea verte indefensa para que siempre tengas que recurrir a él. ¿No lo entiendes? Siempre te quiso como un objeto que adorar y poseer. </p><p>Puede ser verdad. Ese maldito sólo la manipuló desde el principio, en su primer acercamiento demostró sus verdaderas intenciones y sacaba a relucir su verdadero ser en cada encuentro sexual. Siempre forzándola a gritar cuánto lo deseaba, a decir todas esas estupideces obscenas... Todo este tiempo Jacob fue la piedra en el camino, el obstáculo que le impidió relacionarse activamente con sus pretendientes. Por su culpa perdió tiempo, la distrajo con sus escenas de “me iré para siempre de tu vida”. </p><p>—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. </p><p>Mira hacia abajo, en su mano carga una daga que antes pasó desapercibida. Será suficiente para eliminar el problema, él fue quien la obligó a tomar esa drástica decisión. No debió quitarle su varita, todo era su culpa. Quizás así era como la historia debía terminar, entregaría el cuerpo de su hermano como un sacrificio de sangre a “el autor”, así lo pondría feliz. Debía cumplir sus deseos, darle lo que tanto pidió. Una vez que se deshiciera de Jacob podría concentrarse en su príncipe azul, “el autor” siempre buscó lo mejor para ella. </p><p>Baja a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Desde su posición puede ver la cabeza de su hermano asomándose desde uno de los elegantes sillones frente al fuego que resplandece por sus llamas azules, desvía su mirada un momento para apreciar el cuadro de Rowena que cuelga sobre la chimenea. Debería sentir frío dado que sólo lleva el suéter de Bill y unas bragas delgadas, pero su sangre está hirviendo y nubla cualquier sensación térmica. </p><p>—Jacob. —Dice en un hilo de voz. —Jacob, necesito mi varita. </p><p>Él no voltea, sigue mirando el fuego. </p><p>—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, MC. </p><p>Da un grito antes de saltar sobre su hermano, agita la daga cortando el aire, el filo suena como un silbido amenazador. Jacob la derrumba fácilmente, su pequeño cuerpo se desploma contra la mesa de té frente a la chimenea, agradece que la estructura resista el golpe. Vuelve a levantarse ignorando el dolor que se esparce sobre su columna, parece que la mesa tenía algún objeto duro, pero no se detuvo a ver qué la hirió. Ella salta a su espalda, intentando que la navaja rebane su cuerpo como si fuera un pedazo de pan. </p><p>Jacob se retuerce, ambos caen en el sillón. En un movimiento ágil, MC se sube a horcajadas de él, blande la navaja lista para dar su golpe final. Por el rabillo del ojo, las llamas azules de la chimenea iluminan un objeto que descansa sobre la mesa de té. </p><p>Su varita. </p><p>Se besó con Bill en el sillón, debió dejar su varita allí antes de subir a la habitación. Esa voz fue sólo otra de las artimañas de “el autor”, y supuso que su hermano también notó aquello. Lo vio como despertando de un trance, confundido, espantado ante el filo que sostenía cerca de su pecho. </p><p>Se levanta, arroja la navaja lejos, está temblando como una hoja al viento. Iba a matarlo, pudo matarlo. Sólo un segundo más y lo habría perdido para siempre. Escucha la respiración acelerada de Jacob, ve como se incorpora sobre sus codos para mirarla. En completo estado de shock, MC finalmente reúne el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, no por mucho tiempo.  </p><p>Da un par de pasos temblorosos hacia su varita, la agita un poco para poner se ropa decente.   </p><p>—Bill está en mi habitación. —Dice sin salir de su conmoción, las palabras salen en un susurro temeroso. —Si él pregunta dónde estoy dile que tuve que salir.  </p><p> Se escapa antes de darle la oportunidad a su hermano de decir cualquier cosa. Necesita buscar a Murphy, tiene una cita, una cita, una cita con Murphy, Murphy tiene una cita. Contiene sus ansias de llorar a medida que su respiración se entrecorta por el susto, necesita verse presentable para él. No mató a Jacob, Jacob sigue vivo y pensando que ella es un maldito monstruo. Seguramente la odiaría después de darle la razón, ¿por qué tuvo que dejarse torcer por la voz en su cabeza? Ella era más fuerte que eso, tenía que proteger a su hermano a como diera lugar y estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo. </p><p>No necesita caminar mucho antes de encontrarse con Orión. Su conversación con él termina por arruinar su psiquis por completo.  </p><p>—¿Murphy? Creí que estaba contigo. —Dijo Orión sorprendido.  </p><p>—Espera, ¿hace cuánto que no lo ves?  </p><p>—Temprano me dijo que accediste a tener una cita con él, íbamos a vernos para organizarlo todo y nunca se presentó. </p><p>Mierda. </p><p>No Murphy, cualquiera menos él.  </p><p>Cualquier vacilación se esfumó ante la posibilidad de otra desaparición, por muy mal que hubiese terminado todo con Jacob, debía regresar y pedir su ayuda. De inmediato corrió a su sala común; no le dio ni cinco minutos para reaccionar ante el presumo intento de homicidio, pero la situación requería medidas drásticas. También despertaría a Bill de su sueño, reunía a los pocos pretendientes que le quedaban y los mantendría juntos en una habitación, vigilante ante los movimientos de “el autor”. </p><p>—¡Jacob! ¡Bill! Tenemos problemas. </p><p>¿Jacob ya se fue? Maldición, abandonó la sala común hace dos minutos. ¿Qué tan lejos pudo haber ido? Subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, si su hermano quería cooperar entonces sólo se llevaría a William a un lugar seguro.  </p><p>Sobre la cama no encontró el cuerpo adormilado del chico Weasley, en su lugar encontró una pluma negra descansando sobre el colchón. Recordó que así era como Jacob escondía sus mensajes secretos, rápidamente conjuró “Revelio”, viendo con profunda preocupación como la pluma se convertía en un pedazo de pergamino luego de ser iluminada en un torbellino. </p><p>El mensaje era corto, conciso, cerrado a la interpretación: </p><p>“Círculo de piedras”. </p><p>¿Qué la esperaba allí? El punto de encuentro era un círculo de piedras gigantes que se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts en las afueras del puente cubierto. Apartó los pensamientos traicioneros que insistían en que todo era culpa de Jacob, tal vez él también estaba en peligro, “el autor” pudo habérselo llevado para borrarlo del mapa como lo hizo con sus otros amigos. </p><p>—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? Quien sea, por favor respondan... </p><p>Fue inevitable notar la repentina ausencia de estudiantes, a medida que avanzaba notó que no había nadie allí que pudiese socorrerla, los profesores e incluso el director se esfumaron. Los pasillos se hallaban desiertos, sus pasos hacían eco y el sonido rebotaba ante el profundo silencio. Parecía la señal de un final anunciado, el último tramo antes de enfrentarse a “el autor” de una vez por todas.  </p><p>Llegó al patio de la torre del reloj, antes de avanzar hacia el puente cubierto, miró lo impotente que lucía el colegio. Hogwarts dejó de parecerse a ese hogar que la acogió en sus peores momentos, ahora se parecía a una casa de fantasmas, vacía y abandonada. Si deseaba regresar a su antigua vida entonces recuperaría a sus amigos, salvaría su escuela y regresaría para la hora de la cena, pan comido. </p><p>Sus convicciones se hicieron trizas ante la imagen frente a sus ojos. Todos estaban allí, visiblemente heridos, cada uno amordazado contra una gran columna de madera, a sus pies los rodeaba una considerable cantidad de leña. No necesitaba haber prestado atención a su clase de Historia con el profesor Binns para saber que aquello parecía una quema de brujas. El grupo de jóvenes magos estaba ordenado en forma de reloj, a juzgar por sus heridas parecía que varios de ellos intentaron resistirse al ataque. </p><p>—Vete, vete ahora. —Advirtió Bill, removiéndose en sus ataduras. </p><p>Se quedó en el lugar, como si la situación le sonase familiar. Contó diez personas, Jacob no estaba entre ellas, ¿en dónde podría estar? Primero debía sacarlos de ahí, liberarlos y luego resolvería el paradero de su hermano. </p><p>Se acercó a Talbott, el más cercano a ella, dispuesta a deshacer los nudos que lo aprisionaban. A gran velocidad, el grupo de cautivos comenzó a gritar negativas, tratando de detenerla. </p><p>—¡No, MC! ¡No lo toques! —Exclamó Félix. </p><p>—Deberías escucharlo. —Dijo una voz. </p><p>Esa voz no venía desde el centro de su cabeza, sino del exterior. Avanzó hasta el centro del círculo al notar una mano que sobresalía detrás de una de las grandes rocas del perímetro. Su corazón dio un vuelco, estaba a punto de descubrir la identidad de “el autor”. </p><p>—Finalmente nos conocemos. —Saludó “el autor”, su sonrisa le causó pavor. —Lamento utilizar esta forma, es que me pareció que sería algo irónico. </p><p>Se veía exactamente igual a ella, como si fuera el reflejo de un tétrico espejo. Comprendió la acusación de Jacob en la mañana; “Cuando Jae desapareció, lo vieron caminar junto a una chica idéntica a ti”.  </p><p>—¿Dónde está Jacob? —MC sabía que debía conservar la calma, aquella cosa ya pudo manipularla una vez y podría volver a hacerlo si se lo permitía. </p><p>—Seguramente intentando llegar hasta acá, le deseo suerte con eso. </p><p>—¿Entonces qué? —Preguntó con valor. —¿Yo fui “el autor” todo este tiempo? </p><p>—¡Oh no, claro que no! —Contestó su contraparte con una carcajada. —El verdadero autor no puede acompañarnos en este momento, se convirtió en un estorbo cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que puedo hacer. </p><p>La figura avanzó lentamente hacia ella, deleitándose con el miedo que irradiaban sus ojos. MC recordó su encuentro con la profesora Trelawney, cuando creyó que la mujer sólo estaba alucinando y desconfió de su predicción. Otro clásico error evitable, a fin de cuentas, se encontraba en esa situación por ignorar las constantes señales que buscaban ayudarla en su camino contra el mal. </p><p>—“El rey ha pedido su corona” —Repitió, siendo consciente de la advertencia que la profesora quiso darle.  </p><p>—Veo que lo entiendes. Verás, el verdadero autor tuvo intenciones tiernas e inútiles; no sabía el poder que contenía aquel diario vacío que se encontró, inició su escritura como un simple pasatiempo, hasta que notó los cambios. —“El autor” se tomó una pausa, verificando que estuviese atenta a su historia. —Quiso ayudar a la pobre MC a recuperarse del trauma que vivió hace dos años, una tontería si me lo preguntas. Así que escribió y escribió intentando mejorar su vida, se enojó mucho cuando vio que no apreciabas todo lo que preparó para ti. Me aproveché de su ira, cambié el rumbo de la absurda novela romántica. Tuve problemas, él realmente intentó recuperar el control. </p><p>“¿Él?”, ¿el verdadero autor era un chico? Siempre lo imaginó como una chica, a pesar de que careció se pruebas para comprobar su identidad. A su mente vino una persona, ¿podía ser..? No, no era el momento de distraerse con conjeturas. Pero si era cierto entonces le exigiría muchas respuestas, claro que primero debía salir de allí y acabar con el desgraciado autor para obtener la información requerida. Es sólo que las señales siempre estuvieron allí, ¿quién era quién parecía conocer bien aquel mundo de fantasía? ¿Quién la ayudó desde el principio? ¿Con quién tuvo una pelea antes de que la historia diera su giro de terror? Él siempre estuvo allí, frente a sus ojos, y estuvo demasiado ocupada en sí misma como para notarlo. </p><p>—¿En dónde está el verdadero autor ahora?  </p><p>—Logré mantenerlo a raya junto a tu hermano, me dará el tiempo suficiente para resolver esto de una vez por todas. </p><p>—¿Resolver qué? </p><p>—Todas las historias deben tener un final, te tomaste tu tiempo buscando un príncipe azul y eso se acabó. </p><p>MC mira a sus amigos, piensa que con la suficiente concentración puede aplicar el hechizo congelante de llamas para evitar que mueran incendiados. Apenas sabe dos o tres conjuros de magia no verbal, pero vale la pena el esfuerzo. Podría distraer a ese monstruo el tiempo suficiente para amortiguar el daño que les tenía planeado. El “autor” vuelve a sonreírle, como si leyera sus pensamientos. </p><p>—No tan rápido, primero tienes que cortarles la garganta. Luego los veremos arder. —“El autor” balancea frente a sus ojos la misma daga que ella tuvo en sus manos cuando intentó asesinar a Jacob en la sala común de Ravenclaw.  </p><p>A partir de ese punto, las lágrimas se volvieron difíciles de contener. Nadie los ayudaría, en hogwarts cualquier persona con conocimiento o habilidades útiles desapareció. Miró a “el autor” de manera diferente, por primera vez aceptó su existencia y reconoció su poder, siempre supo lo superior que era en comparación con ella.  </p><p>—Vamos, elige al primero. Elimínalos uno a uno, salvarás solo a tu único y verdadero amor. —Animó “el autor”. —Y que sea rápido, necesito cobrar el poder que obtendré con sus muertes.  </p><p>—No lo haré. </p><p>—Lo harás, ¿quieres que te obligue? Tu vulnerabilidad emocional permitió que obtuviera control parcial de tu mente, te advierto que los asesinaré sin considerar tus sentimientos. Pero será mejor que ellos mismo se peleen por la salvación. —Con un movimiento de su mano, “el autor” provocó que los estudiantes amarrados comenzaran a gritar, todos bajo un profundo transe cuyo propósito principal era manipular a MC. </p><p>—¡Sálvame a mí! —Gritó Bill. —Sabes que quieres estar conmigo, que viajarás a Egipto conmigo. Piensa en mi madre y en mis hermanos, soy yo quien debe protegerlos. </p><p>—¡No, a mí! —Exclamó Murphy. —Hacemos un buen equipo, dijiste que te gustaría conocer a mi madre. ¿La recuerdas? ¿La mujer que se quedará sin nada si yo muero? </p><p>—Detente. —Le advirtió MC a “el autor”. </p><p>—Eres la única amiga que tengo, no quiero morir. —Sollozó Mérula. </p><p>—Por favor, tengo muchos sueños que cumplir. —Dijo Skye. —Recuerda lo mucho que nos divertíamos, ¿qué tal esa vez que te conseguí una escoba nueva? </p><p>—Nada se compara con lo que tú y yo tenemos. —Farfulló Félix. —Aún me amas después de tanto tiempo, tienes que salvarme para que podamos estar juntos. </p><p>—No puedo elegir, por favor no me hagas elegir... </p><p>—Por favor, MC. —Suplicó Talbott. —El sacrificio de mis padres tiene que haber valido la pena, sálvame a mí. </p><p>—MC, mi hermana me necesita. Prometiste que jamás me harías daño... —Lloriqueó Penny. </p><p>—Tienes que escoger, se te acaba el tiempo. —Dijo “el autor”. —Sólo salva a uno, los demás morirán. </p><p>—MC, mírame. —Llamó Barnaby con urgencia, se encontró con sus ojos verdes y aquello sólo empeoró sus dudas. —Sé cómo te sientes conmigo, lo sé porque yo me siento igual. Sálvame, nos iremos de aquí y contarás conmigo siempre. </p><p>—No lo escuches. —Dijo Charlie rápidamente. —Sé que lo nuestro ha sido superficial, pero dame la oportunidad de demostrar lo que realmente siento por ti. </p><p>—Ninguno merece morir, por favor... </p><p>—Confiaste en mí para todo, ¿eso significa algo? —Esa era la primera vez que se veía a Jae tan vulnerable, el joven gryffindor dejó de ocultarse bajó su máscara de chico malo. —Lo que tenemos es especial, nos divertimos, somos naturales y no nos escondemos, sentiste algo por mí aquella vez que me besaste en el lago. </p><p>—¡Sólo uno! Sabes quién es tu primera opción, ¿o eres una cobarde? —Exclamó “el autor” con odio, agitando la daga en su mano. —Sabía que te comportarías como un pedazo de mierda asustada. </p><p>Eso fue ofensivo. </p><p>Ella no se estaba comportando como una cobarde, ¿por qué siempre debía cuestionar sus propias decisiones? Hace tiempo que se hartó de ser subestimada, pisoteada, constantemente criticada. Esa historia no fue su culpa, nunca pidió nada de eso. Hasta hace tiempo lo único que deseaba era soledad, alejarse de todo el mundo y vivir una vida pacífica. </p><p>Entonces “el autor” llegó. La pasó bien cuando no la forzaba a escenarios comprometedores, luego todo se volvió un desastre. Fue obligada a abrir su corazón, sometida a aceptar los sentimientos de otras personas sin pensar en cómo realmente se sentía bajo esa presión. Cargaba un maldito trauma y aun así no le dieron unos minutos de tregua. Fue gracias a su capacidad de aguante que soportó cada locura, cometiendo errores en el proceso sin duda alguna, pero jamás se rindió. Se dejó llevar por “el autor”, aceptó sus desafíos, hizo todo lo necesario... </p><p>No era una maldita cobarde, y no permitiría que nadie más volviese a pasar sobre ella. </p><p>—¿Cómo crees que esto va a terminar? —Preguntó “el autor”, su voz era suave, con un tono misterioso. —Las profecías son inevitables. Al final consigo lo que quiero. </p><p>—Nada de esto lo conseguiste tú solo, fue el verdadero autor quien te permitió renacer como un fénix de entre las cenizas. —MC se limpió los restos de lágrimas, mantuvo una expresión fría que era iluminada por la decisión en sus ojos. —Te escondiste detrás de una figura y lo sigues haciendo, temes que tu dueño pueda aparecerse en cualquier momento. Por eso quiere acabar con esto lo antes posible, ¿no es así? Entre tú y yo, es fácil saber quién es el verdadero cobarde. </p><p>—Has sobrevivo a todo lo que te han impuesto porque eres una simple cucaracha, te estás dando mucho crédito. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¿Ves a Jacob aquí? Él nunca fue un pretendiente, fue tu propio temor y dependencia lo que te llevó a refugiarte en él. </p><p>Lo sospechó, la revelación de “el autor” fue incomoda de igual manera. No le mostraría su debilidad, sabía perfectamente que aquella posibilidad siempre existió y de todos modos hizo lo que hizo con su hermano. Podía estar mal, ser un pecado que jamás podría borrar, pero se hacía cargo de las consecuencias. </p><p>—Admítelo, MC. Fracasaste, la historia de amor perfecta terminó hace tiempo. </p><p>—¿Eso crees? Hay cosas que ni tú puedes controlar, sigues siendo un peón. </p><p>Detrás de ella escuchó gritos, a lo lejos, dos figuras corrían hacia su dirección. Jacob gritaba su nombre, en su mano agitaba un objeto que a esa distancia le era imposible distinguir, Duncan Ashe flotaba a su lado. </p><p>—¡Lo tengo! —Gritó Jacob sin detener su marcha. —¡Tenemos el libro! </p><p>—Creo que ya sé quién morirá primero. —Dijo “el autor”. Éste estiró su mano libre hacia ellos, pero no logró hacer nada puesto que MC se interpuso en su camino. —Quítate, no intentes ser un héroe. Así no es como está planeada esta historia, encontrarás tu liberación cuando la muerte se presente. </p><p>—Eso es cierto, y pronto descubrirás que vas a encontrar su llegada poco satisfactoria... ¡Accio! </p><p>La daga de “el autor” pasó a su propia mano, su contraparte la miró incrédulo y creyó distinguir el temor en su mirada. Los gritos de Jacob llamándola se hicieron más potentes, pero él nunca llegaría a tiempo. Ambos sabían cómo debía terminar la historia, las predicciones no mentían, sino que eran una guía para dar el siguiente paso.  </p><p>La muerte sería su carga y su liberación. Serán diez, diez almas entregadas para sacrificio; él no cuenta con que dos serán libres, dos almas no pertenecen al sacrificio, seguirán siendo diez. Hay una pelea, al rey le han arrebatado su corona sin que lo note, es demasiado tarde para recuperarla, pero sin poder seguirá ayudando en búsqueda de enmendar sus errores. </p><p>La chica tendrá que tomar una decisión, nadie podrá ayudarla. La muerte se cierne sobre Hogwarts, alguien tiene que morir por la libertad. </p><p>—¿Quién dijo que el futuro no se puede cambiar? —Dijo MC con una sonrisa, antes de enterrarse el puñal en el pecho. </p><p>Siempre creyó que morir se sentiría diferente, que una daga enterrada en su tórax la mataría al instante, nunca fue muy buena en biología humana. Así que cuando cayó al suelo todavía tenía restos de consciencia, podía escuchar el alarido de su hermano ante lo que se negaba a aceptar. Por muy doloroso que fuera, esa fue su manera de ganar la guerra. Ya no vio a “el autor” y quiso creer que fue gracias a su propio sacrificio y no a la creciente oscuridad que dominaba su cuerpo. </p><p>Jacob se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su hermana, volteándolo para que su mirada viera el cielo nocturno. Incluso al borde de la muerte seguía siendo la chica más hermosa que jamás haya conocido, lloró al darse cuenta que sus oportunidades de apreciarla se estaban yendo conforme su respiración se volvía más débil. </p><p>—Esto es mi culpa, perdóname MC. —Dijo Duncan, su mano fantasmal acaricio su mejilla y limpió un hilo de sangre que caía de entre sus labios.  </p><p>—Hermanita, tenemos el libro. Podemos terminarlo de otra manera. —Aseguró Jacob, abriendo dicho objeto y buscando un lápiz entre sus bolsillos. —¿De acuerdo? Todo estará bien, necesito que hagas un último esfuerzo y me digas a quién amas. </p><p>—Por favor, míranos. —Suplicó Duncan. —No funcionará a menos que seas tú quien lo diga, necesitamos que nos digas a quién amas y todo volverá a la normalidad. Te lo prometo, volverás a ser quien eras, ya no tendrás que temer nunca más. </p><p>MC movió sus labios, su respuesta fue un susurro agónico, debía escucharlo bien si deseaba salvarla. Jacob se inclinó para escucharla mejor, estaba listo para su respuesta, no le importaba si ella amaba a otra persona que no fuera él. Sólo necesitaba un nombre y la salvaría, debía devolverle el favor. </p><p>Ella finalmente respondió, ¿a quién amaba? Fácil. Después de toda esa aventura, de descubrir que lo que pasó hace dos años fue un malentendido... Bueno, todo cambió. A esa altura sólo podía amar a una persona, a la persona que la acompañó desde el primer día, con quién tuvo más altercados que nadie más, alguien especial que merecía su amor desde hace tiempo. Su sacrificio no fue sólo para salvar a sus amigos, fue para salvarse a sí misma. Comprendía el verdadero significado del amor. MC no era esa niña débil que amenazó con cortarse las venas porque su amor de la secundaria rompió su corazón, se convirtió en una mujer libre con sus errores y aciertos. </p><p>—Me amo a mí misma.</p><p>Y así, en la noche de San Valentín, MC cerró sus ojos para entregarse a la muerte. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, saboreó la anhelada libertad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Antes de gritar y lincharme, esperen el epílogo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Una charla con Duncan Ashe para explicar todo lo que ocurrió.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quise esperar más para subir esta parte de la historia, pero no me pude aguantar.<br/>¡Final definitivo! O en realidad no.<br/>Estoy planeando la segunda parte &lt;3 ¿creen que agregué todas esas predicciones para nada?<br/>También planeo la segunda parte de "i need a mental stability spell", pero ese es otro asunto.</p><p>I'm planning the second part, do you think I added all those predictions at all?<br/>I also plan the second part of "I need a mental stability spell", but that's another matter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Entonces, creo que me debes una explicación. </p><p>MC caminó hasta estar junto a Duncan, el fantasma parecía distraído viendo el paisaje que se apreciaba desde el puente que conectaba con la entrada de Hogwarts. Él le devolvió la mirada algo nervioso, ciertamente avergonzado por la situación. ¿Servía de algo recordarle que ganaron? Tal vez eso suavizaría la conversación. </p><p>—Lamento todo lo que causé. —Dijo Duncan apenado. —Y Jacob... </p><p>—Lo encontraré. —Aseguró rápidamente. —Sé que está vivo en una bóveda y que Rakepick tiene la culpa. </p><p>—¿Crees que él recuerde todo lo que pasó? </p><p>—Será divertido averiguarlo. —Contestó MC con una sonrisa. —Félix volverá a Rumania y Rakepick volverá a su puesto como profesora, será mi oportunidad para sacarle toda la información posible. </p><p>Notó que el fantasma bajó su cabeza, había olvidado los sentimientos de Duncan hacia su hermano, seguro fue difícil para él no tener tiempo para despedirse. Al morir, su hermano escribió sus últimas palabras en aquel diario negro que Duncan usó para escribir su novela, de alguna funcionó y el resultado final fue peculiar. Varias cosas cambiaron, el regreso de Jacob a su bóveda fue uno de los factores inevitables. Ahora que evitó la muerte, usaría la vida que se le fue devuelta para encontrarlo. </p><p>—¿Qué más cambió? —Preguntó Duncan. </p><p>—No mucho en realidad, mis padres muertos, Barnaby en un matrimonio sin amor, él y Charlie suspendieron su relación por un tiempo, y todo el mundo sigue enamorado de mí... Mejor hablemos de ti, ¿por qué hiciste todo esto? </p><p>—Ya lo sabes, quería sacarte ese trauma que cargabas desde hace dos años, todo se salió de control muy rápido. —Contestó avergonzado. —Me molesté un poco con todo eso de “apuesto a que ni siquiera diste tu primer beso, nunca te enamoraste y por eso quieres que yo viva lo que tú no viviste”, fue un golpe. Ese monstruo me manipuló, fue muy tarde cuanto intenté detenerlo, pero eso no me impidió seguir ayudándote cuando tenía la oportunidad. </p><p> —¿Mandándome al pasado para descubrir que Félix nunca quiso hacerme daño? </p><p>—Y enviando a Jacob para que pueda ayudarte... Y dándote señales con las líneas que se formaron en tu brazo... Y también te incentivé a escribir esa carta de amor, ¿quién diría que te la dedicaste a ti misma? No olvidemos la aparición de tu madre mostrándote lo que podría haber sido un horrible asesinato... </p><p>—El amor propio me salvó. —Bromeó MC. —Pero todavía estoy llena de dudas, ¿Jacob era un pretendiente? ¿Yo fui mi propio pretendiente? En el sacrificio sólo había diez personas, ¿por qué mi brazo tuvo doce líneas? </p><p>—¡Fue para ayudarte! Jacob jamás dejaría de amarte y eso te aseguraba el tiempo suficiente para voltear el juego a tu favor, y tú en algún momento aprenderías a amarte a ti misma. —Explicó Duncan, dándose suaves golpes en la sien. —Además, sabías que ganarías. Después de todas esas visiones tendrías que haberte dado cuenta que ya tenías un futuro de vencedora. </p><p>—Siendo así, parece que mi vida se dirige a un camino un tanto oscuro. </p><p>—Sería genial para un segundo libro, ¿no lo crees? —Duncan se encogió ante la mirada de regaño de su amiga. —Perdón, fue un mal chiste. </p><p>—¿Qué haré ahora? —Murmuró MC, el viento movió levemente su cabello, su mirada se desvió directo al castillo. </p><p>—Vive tu vida, sin fiestas o drogas, ni escenarios melosos que te dan ganas de vomitar, eres libre al fin. Aprendimos algo de todo esto: jamás escribas en un diario negro que le perteneció a un tal Tom Riddle o sufrirás las consecuencias. </p><p>—¿Qué hiciste con el libro? </p><p>—Lo tiré por el inodoro, seguro que terminará hecho pedazos por el agua. </p><p>—Eso espero... En serio, ¿ahora qué hago? </p><p>—¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí, MC? Recuperaste el control de tu vida. —Le recordó Duncan. </p><p>—¿Crees que pasé por todo esto sin desarrollar sentimientos por uno de mis pretendientes? </p><p>—Que tragedia. —Bufó Duncan burlón, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. </p><p>Escucharon el retumbar de un reloj, debía volver a clases. Sonrió ante la idea, realmente regresó a su antigua vida, ahora los profesores volvían a ser aquellas figuras de autoridad que todos temían y respetaban. Le sería un poco duro acostumbrarse a la rutina, pero la añoraba desde que la historia comenzó, sólo lamentaba despedirse de las fiestas ocasionales llenas de estupefacientes. Ahora debía cuidarse, no más alcohol, drogas, ni sexo sin protección.  </p><p>—Tengo que volver al colegio. —Anunció MC. </p><p>—¿Y qué harás? </p><p>—No soy tonta, sé de quién me enamoré. Tal vez salgamos en una cita casual y luego veremos que nos deparará el futuro. </p><p>—¿No dijiste que el futuro es aterrador por todas esas visiones y predicciones? </p><p>—Dejemos eso para otro libro, Duncan. </p><p>MC le guiñó un ojo y se marchó de regreso a Hogwarts. En su camino sólo tuvo a una persona en mente y ya no sentía temor por lo que pudiese ocurrir entre ellos, después de todo pasaron por mucho antes y después de “el autor”. Miró por sobre su hombro, Duncan ya había desaparecido para regresar a su escondiste habitual en el baño de prefectos. </p><p>Y allí estaba su pretendiente, esperándola al final del puente. Con disimulo se puso una mano en el vientre, las mariposas se sentían más fuertes que nunca y aquello provocó una sensación de calor en el rostro, ¿acaso también iba a sonrojarse? </p><p>—Hola. —Saludó MC. </p><p>No necesitaba respuesta, por el brillo de sus ojos supo que les esperaba una nueva gran aventura.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!<br/>El secreto de quién fue el pretendiente final de MC será revelado en el segundo libro... Pero si no encuentro inspiración entonces me llevaré el secreto a la tumba.<br/>¡Recuerden dejar comentarios! Esta vez es una amenaza.</p><p>&gt;&gt;La segunda parte de este fanfic ya ha sido publicada, pueden encontrarla como "The visions that I had"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>